hack: Gathering of the Unwilling
by RyougaZell
Summary: They thought their battle was over. They wanted to continue their lives in peace, but an enemy of the past returns, wanting to recover what is hers. Epitaph Users and dot hackers must unite to overcome this new Twilight.
1. Chapter 01

.**hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Prologue and Chapter 01

Started Chapter: 01-December-2007  
Finished Chapter: 05-December-2007  
First Post: 29-December-2007  
Last Edit: 24-December-2007  
Edited Online: 19-January-2008

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Prologue**

**- Outer Dungeon - Game -  
- 11:45 PM, Saturday September 16, 2017 -**

It was finally over. The anti-existence known as Cubia was defeated by the combined effort of the Epitaph Users leaded by Haseo. The creature, born after Ovan used the 'Rebirth' to purge AIDA from the Internet, had come close to cause the Third Network Crisis. Its first victim would be The World R:2 had not the users of the game reunited, after being contacted by Moon Tree's Guildmaster, Zelkova, and fought bravely to give Haseo and his teammates the chance needed to approach the creature.

Haseo and the Epitaph Users were forced to enter Cubia itself, searching for its core, since its outer shell provided to be too powerful, even when they acquired Ovan's power of Corbenik. The team encountered resistance when Cubia unleashed Doppelgangers to fight them off, but the prompt help of Aura allowed Haseo's other friends to enter Cubia and hold them off, while the Epitaph Users fought their last grand battle.

With a final roar, Cubia exploded in a shower of coded data, and the Third Network Crisis was prevented. Haseo, and everybody else, were thus transported outside, and back to the Net Slums, where they could finally rest and be reunited with those that took longer to awaken from their comas.

* * *

**- Abandoned Aparment in Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 11:50 PM, Saturday September 16, 2017 -**

The room was dark and dust covered everything in sight. The bed laid undone, as it had remained after its owner had left in haste several months prior, never to return. Several discarded clothes adorned the floor and nearby chairs. The one-room aparment was once the home of the young genius known as Amagi Jyotaro, and had been abandoned ever since he was sent to a mental hospital after he set fire on the CC Corp Headquarters, action that brought the destruction of the original release of The World. At the center of the room laid the undone bed, and in front of it, besides the balcony, was a desk with several of Amagi's possessions left untouched.

Jyotaro's parents died when he was young, and his younger sister lived with distant relatives in America, thus his aparment was left alone, even when they were told about the tragedy that had befallen upon the genius behind the R.A. Plan of Project G.U. Sound interference filled the room suddenly, coming from the computer's speakers. A sound, which seemed like a roar, vibrated through the room and as it died down the screen came to life. Several words flashed. Words that would sound like nonsense for many, but words that will bring shock and terror to those that had seen them before.

&# INITIATE PROGRAM: MORGANNA MODE GONE #&

* * *

**Chapter 01 **

**- Kasumi Tomonari's Aparment in Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 00:40 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Kasumi Tomonari, the player behind Kuhn, sighed as he removed the M2D from his face. Picking up a nearby handkerchief he cleaned the sweat from his forehead. Glancing around he noticed the hour at his clock, 20 minutes till 1 AM. Sighing once again he entered the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He was tired as hell, since the battle with Cubia had taken real long, and wanted no more than to go to sleep, but a roar from his stomach told him otherwise. Even as sleepy as he was, he was more hungry, so he went towards the kitchen to prepare himself a late night snack.

The brown haired young man online was widely known as a ladies man, and held a strong reputation of being someone who likes to help those in need, specially if they are women. Such reputation was one of the things that forced him to abandon Kestrel, a guild which did not dislike PKing, and then to create Canard, alongside other players. Tomonari chuckled at the irony of Haseo inheriting the charge of GuildMaster of his previous guild. Aside from this, the young man held another identity online. Kuhn, among other seven, held a strange power within his avatar. The power of Epitaphs, and his was Magus, The Propagation.

Finishing his snack Tomonari returned to his room, and before jumping at his bed, he gave a glance to a photograph that laid at the side of his desktop. In the photograph he seemed younger and happy. He had his arm around the shoulders of a cute blue eyed brown haired girl, with a hair color shade darker than his.

- "There is no day I regret not being mature enough to not lose you..." - Tomonari said as he passed his fingers over the picture. Despite his online personality, in real life he was no ladies man. He was just a Software Quality student, on his last year at Tokyo University, who worked part time on CC Corp. He had his differences with those he worked with, but the job had given him enough experience and he hoped to gain a full time job when he graduated.

- "Good night... Mai" - He whispered as he turn the lights off, thanking whoever was listening that the next day, or rather already, was a Sunday.

* * *

**- Kanazawa University's Dorms. Room of Aihara Yuki and Minase Mai - Real Life -  
- 7:05 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Yuki and Mai, roommates, where currently sharing a simple breakfast. Yuki yawned, causing Mai to giggle softly, whereas Yuki promptly glared back. Yuki-chin, nickname she acquired from her old account in The World, was not a morning person.

- "Tell me again why we must get up so early" - Yuki asked while yawning. The girl had fixed her relationship with his brother and his wife just a few months after the invasion to CC Corp Headquarters. Some months later her sister-in-law gave birth to a boy, who currently was 7 years old. And some more time later she left their home when she entered college. Yuki had moved from her natal city to Kanazawa, intending to study in the School of Health Sciences of Faculty of Medicine alongside her friend Mai. Both had moved into one of the school dorms in their first year.

- "Because we are meeting Tokuoka-san remember? I told you to sleep earlier, yet you had to stay up late watching TV". Mai answered her friend. Seven years have passed since their first meeting, during what was known Online as the Twilight Incident among a selected few. Mai still plays the Violin as a hobby, but long ago she abandoned her mother's idea of becoming a professional. Her decision brought a lot of discussions between both women, and when Mai left home, to enter University things got a bit ugly. The pass of time, and them living apart, had somehow fixed their relationship a bit, thanks to the interference of Mai's father. Mai studies in the same medical school as Yuki, and currently is saving money, alongside her roommate, to move into a aparment in Tokyo, where they intend to live once both graduate.

- "But why now? We will not be graduating for almost a year..." - Yuki pouted with closed eyes.

- "We have talked about this before. We need to start looking for aparments. I for one, do not plan to return to my home after graduation, so we need a roof where we can live then." - Mai stated to her friend, who only glared at her.

- "Whatever..." - Aihara said, making Minase sigh. - "Still does not explain why we get up so early".

- "Yuki... please... remember the trip between Kanazawa and Tokyo takes almost 4 hours by train. Tokuoka-san is helping us to search, and then he will allow us to stay with his family tonight. We will be returning here tomorrow at night, since its a holiday and we will not have classes. And I do remember you being excited to see him again after all this time. And about meeting his family as well." - Mai said as she stood up, taking the empty dishes to have them cleaned.

- "I know... I know... sorry... I am just not a morning person... you know I always get my classes after mid-morning." - Yuki once more yawned.

- "How can I not know?" - The blue-eye girl giggled. Yuki glared at her, stood up and turned on the TV, before going to help Mai.

- "Hey... do you think it is safe to use the train? You know... with those recent accidents... and yesterday night it seemed like the electric connections were acting up... I staid up late watching the news..." - Yuki said, while glancing at the weather report.

- "I... I have a feeling everything is alright now." - Mai said, while closing her eyes for a second.

- "How come?" - Yuki asked, but Mai just shrugged. After a few minutes they finished the dishes and went to gather their things. Both young women left the school dorms and started their walk towards the train station.

- "It is somewhat scary... these recent events... make me remember... what happened back then..." - Yuki said, while glancing towards her friend.

- "I know... but... we can only hope it was just a coincidence... I mean... that AI Tokuoka-san told us about... it was erased and defeated by the .hackers..." - Mai remembered.

- "With a little help from us!!" - Yuki grinned, making Mai smile.

- "Whatever". - Mai giggled at Yuki's glare. Both paid their tickets and boarded the train - "But anyway... these recent events most probably are just a coincidence because..."

Mai's words died on her mouth as she stood in her place unmoving. Yuki watched her and seeing her almost in trance tried to get her attention. Whispering, trying not to acquire the attention of other passengers, Yuki finally managed to get a reaction from Mai.

- "What in the world Mai?" - Yuki whispered.

- "A in C major..." - Mai said in a barely audible whisper.

- "Huh?" - The black-eyed girl was confused.

- "I heard A in C major..." - Minase said.

- "You... sure? Like... like that time?" - Aihara looked somewhat scared.

- "I... I think so... I do not think I imagined it..." - Mai said.

- "You think we should... you know... get off?" - Yuki asked.

- "The next station is still a few minutes away... just let me breath and calm down... maybe I really did just imagine it... since we were talking about it..." - Mai said. Yuki nodded at her and handed her a bottle of water from her purse. Mai thanked her and drank from it, calming her nerves. They arrived at the next station, and seeing Mai okay, Yuki and her continued their trip. Four hours passed soon.

* * *

**- Train in movement. Kanazawa-Tokyo Route - Real Life -  
- 8:30 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Two men sat inside the train. At first glance one could think they were father and son, since they clearly had a great difference in age. Twenty years to be exact. Yet both men were not related. They simply were friends. The youngest one glanced towards the entrance where two young girls had just entered.

- "Hey Leader... look at those ladies... are they not hot?" - The youngest one said.

- "They are Butt-Rice... just do not make me look at them so much... I could be their father... what? You want me arrested for being a pervert?" - The older of the two stated. He was almost 50 years old.

- "Ohh... I told you to NOT call me that... it is NOT Butt-Rice! It is Ohm-Rice! O-H-M Rice!" - The younger of the two, who was in his late 20's hissed.

- "Yeah yeah... I can only read you name as Butt-Rice... so live with it! And stop hissing! Everybody is watching you." - The man, known online as Kaki Leader smirked.

- "Damn you..." - Ohm-Rice blushed in embarrassment. - "Huh?"

- "What know?" - Leader asked.

- "Did you hear that... sound?" - Butt-Rice questioned.

- "What sound? I did not hear anything. You sure yesterday's events did not fry your brain? I know those weird monsters were scary... but this is a bit too much." - Leader said. The day prior, both of them, who were together after an Offline reunion, received a strange email from Moon Tree's GuildMaster, asking their help to fight monsters known as Cubia Gomorras.

- "It is not that... it sounded... like some kind of musical note... or something..." - The rice boy said.

- "You just need sleep." - The older man said. Seeing his cellphone he had an idea. - "Maybe it is one of those new cellphone ringtones that only fools like Butt-Rice can hear." - He smirked.

- "Do not call me that!!" - The younger fumed.

Leader lost his smirk when he stared at his cellphone. It seemed to be blocked, and red letters with a black background flashed on its screen. - (What the hell?... Morganna Mode Gone? What is this? Some kind of new virus?) - Rebooting his cellphone, Leader started to mock Butt-Rice again.

* * *

**- Misaki Ryou's Aparment, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 10:03 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Misaki Ryou groaned in his bed as he sat. The previous day had been hectic. Since around noon he had been logged into The World R:2, and had not logged off until after midnight. He had spent almost half day in the game, fighting off Cubia's Gomorras and Cubia itself. Yata had found four Lost Grounds where the outbreak of Cubia was spreading. Leaving the Macabre Dancer behind at the Serpent of Lore, Haseo and the other Epitaph Users had gone to hunt them down. He was surprised several times, finding help from previous foes like Bordeaux, Asta and IYOTEN, and mostly happy to see Alkaid once more. The Twin Blade ex-empress of the Demon Palace had appeared to help, alongside Sirius and Taihaku, at the Arche Koeln Waterfall. Upon seeing her, Haseo's first reaction had been to hug her, making the Twin Blade blush online, and most probably offline.

Ryou blushed at the memory of his own boldness, and promptly chuckled remembering her face. He sobered upon remembering the rest of the day. The power fusion of the other 7 Avatar over his own, Skeith. The battle inside Cubia, against the Doppelgangers, and finally the destruction of the Cubia Core. It was truly a hectic day. He wondered if Ovan was awake... since he did appear to help... or if his power was transferred by the man's will and wish.

A beep sounding from his computer brought Ryou back to reality. Turning on the monitor of his desktop he glanced at the flashing icon that signaled a new email. His breath stopped upon seeing the sender. Shino. Without hesitation, Ryou opened the mail.

_To: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Shino__ at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Subject: I am waiting._

_Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground_

_I am waiting. You know the place._

_"__There is no such thing as a voice that cannot reach someone.__"_

Ryou could not stop the smile from spreading across his face. Yesterday he had recovered Alkaid, and today, Shino was emailing him. He finally did it. He was able to bring her back. Sure... it may have been Ovan's Rebirth the one that destroyed AIDA at the end... but Ryou's online persona, Haseo, had also worked very hard to bring back those dubbed as Lost Ones.

- "Shino is waiting. Let's go to Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground" - Ryou muttered to himself, forgetting his tiredness and breakfast.

* * *

**- Delta Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu - Game -  
- 10:22 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Haseo, The Terror of Death, logged into The World once more. Without a second glance at anything or anyone, the Adept Rogue turned towards the Gate and entered the keywords that would transport him to the Cathedral. Within rings of light, which signaled teleportation, Haseo left the Root Town.

* * *

**- Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, Hulle Granz Cathedral - Game -  
- 10:23 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

The white PC Xth form of Haseo was transported in front of the grand cathedral. Without losing a beat, he ran towards the sole building of the Lost Ground. Stopping in front of the grand door, he calmed his breath. He was not running in real life, but he felt so nervous that his breathing was somewhat erratic, as if he had been running in reality offline.

Opening the door he glanced towards the front. And there she was. The dark purple suited grey haired PC of Shino was in front of the Altar that still sported the SIGN left behind by Tri-Edge, or rather Ovan, when the girl was PKed. The very same place where Haseo lost her in a shower of data. The place where she fell into a coma all those months ago.

- "Shino..." - Haseo called tentatively.

- "Longtime..." - Shino said without turning around. He grunted in response, as he was currently speechless. - "Do you remember?"

- "Huh?" - Haseo was confused.

- "What we talked about here." - Shino suggested.

- "About the Goddess... about Aura." - Haseo answered, as he walked to her side, in front of the empty Altar where a statue of Aura once was bounded by chains.

- "Haseo... I was watching you the entire time. AIDA... You see, my consciousness was faintly connected to Ovan's left arm." - Shino said, turning around to watch Haseo for the first time, with her own eyes, in several months.

- "Yeah, Ovan's sister said the same thing." - Haseo answered back, remembering how Aina had initially blamed him for Ovan's demise.

- "I was with Ovan most of the time, and caught glimpses here and there of what happened." - The Harvest Cleric said, while glancing at the empty altar once again.

- "Ovan... He sacrificed himself to stop Cubia, which he himself had created..." - The Adept Rogue sighed at the memory.

- "That man... He saw things through in a way only he could. And that is exactly how he wanted it to end. It is as if we were just living in Ovan's personal story. Characters in a play." - Shino said as she united her hands in her back, and moved as if dancing in the same place.

Haseo grunted at her words. - "It was not like that!" -

- "I know..." - Shino admitted.

- "Haseo?" - A new voice said. A familiar one. Turning around, Haseo found another Harvest Cleric. The PC had the same design as Shino, but instead of dark and clear purple her suit was white and green. The hair color was blonde, instead of silver. It was Haseo's teammate and fellow Epitaph User. The wielder of Innis, the Mirage of Deceit, Atoli.

- "Atoli!" - Haseo was surprised to find her here.

- "I asked her to come." - Shino answered Haseo's un-spoken question.

- "Um... well... Your consciousness finally came back Shino! That is so wonderful!" - Atoli, clearly nervous, said.

- "Thank you, Atoli." - Shino smiled at the girl.

- "Haseo was right. Your PC really does look just like mine! Oh, but... Our personalities are different! It is insulting if I say you are like me, huh... Um... You know, Haseo was always trying to cure you... He tried really hard! And for a long time!" - The blonde rambled.

- "I know." - The silver haired girl said.

- "Um... So uh... yeah... Anyway I... Well goodbye! And good luck!" - Atoli stated as tears filled her eyes, reflecting her offline persona. The newest M2D were able to reproduce the player's expressions. If the player's eyes twitched, if their eyes filled with tears, if their cheeks blushed. All of these expressions reflected on their PC. With no doubt, the player behind Atoli, Chigusa, was about to cry offline.

- "Wait!" - Haseo tried to stop Atoli as she left the Cathedral. Upon seeing the girl leave, he glanced back at Shino.

- "Let's... let's start the Twilight Brigade again." - Shino proclaimed.

- "Huh?" - Haseo was clearly confused at Shino's outburst.

- "With just the two of us. We will and go and find Ovan..." - Shino stated.

- "I... uh..." - The boy was confused.

- "Haseo... I saw it all. Everything." - The Harvest Cleric smiled at him.

- "Shino." - Haseo looked at her eyes.

- "Now be honest with yourself!" - Shino encouraged. Haseo nods at her, and promptly runs after Atoli.

Shino turns around, to glance at the altar, and speaks. - "You are watching, are you not? Ovan."

* * *

**- Outside the Hulle Granz Cathedral - Game -  
- 11:11 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Atoli stops in front of the Chaos Gate. Cleaning her tears she glances back at the Cathedral. Her eyes widen upon seeing Haseo running towards her. Atoli can not stop a smile from spreading through her face. Without a second thought, she runs towards him, and both meet with a hug in the middle of the road.

- "Haseo... I... I..." - Atoli stuttered.

- "Shh... please... do not say anything..." - Haseo says as he hugs her. They broke their hug a few moments later, and they separate, leaving their hands together.

Atoli's smile died as she saw his serious face. - "Haseo...?"

- "I... I know it is selfish of me... but... I need time... I need to sort my fee... my own thoughts." - Haseo seemed sorry.

- "It is Alkaid... right?" - Atoli glanced at Haseo's eyes.

- "I... yes... I... I just do not know right now. I need time to think." - Haseo turned around. - "When I lost Shino I broke down. When I thought I lost you, when the AIDA attacked you, before the AIDA server, I almost lost myself. When Alkaid disappeared in code lights I was devastated. When Sakaki possessed you with AIDA I once again found myself lost. Recovering you, and fighting alongside you healed me. Seeing Alkaid yesterday brought me back from my own guilt. Seeing Shino now... makes me feel it was all worth it, and gave me peace." - Haseo explained, not glancing at Atoli, otherwise he would have seen her smiling.

- "I understand..." - Atoli hugged him from the back, making Haseo blush. - "I will wait... and I... I shall accept whatever you choose... just remember... I will always be there for you... Haseo..."

- "Thank you Atoli..." - Haseo answered. He glanced back, and found Atoli kissing his right cheek. His eyes widened, and before he could say anything, Atoli teleported out of the Lost Ground.

- "Is that fine by you, Haseo?" - Shino asked him, while approaching.

- "I... I needed to tell her that before she left. I am sorry for not telling you first Shino." - Haseo explained. - "You three are too important to me... and I... I need time to sort my own feelings..."

- "You have grown Haseo. I am proud of you. And... I know you will make the best decision". - Shino smiled at him. She approached him, and standing up on her toes, kissed his left cheek. - "Goodbye Haseo" - Shino logged out.

Haseo fought back his blush at receiving not one, but two kisses from two of the three girls he held tightly on his heart. He sighed. Until now he kept fighting to recover those he lost. He wondered when it happened. At first he thought he only held feelings for Shino, and kept advancing intending to save her. Along the way, without noticing, he started caring about Atoli, and not just because her PC looked like Shino's, but because of her caring self. He also began caring about Alkaid, who ironically was a previous foe who had hated his guts. The spark of the Twin Blade filled his heart with joy, and her lose had been a big blow to him. Sometimes he felt guilty when he remembered taking Alkaid's lose harder than when he lost Shino. He tried to excuse himself thinking it was because he had not had all the information when Shino was PKed.

Sighing, Haseo teleported out of the Lost Ground.

* * *

**- Delta Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu - Game -  
- 11:32 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Haseo appeared in front of the Chaos Gate. Despite not having really done anything, he advanced towards the NPC in charge of the Save Shop, intending to save his file. Upon finishing, he was about to log out when he noticed a red-haired Twin Blade approaching him. Alkaid.

- "Hey Haseo!" - The girl greeted. He smiled at her. - "Whoa! Out of character! You are smiling!

- "Does that mean you prefer to see me scowling?" - Haseo's left eyebrow rose.

- "I am just kidding. Actually it is nice to see you can smile." - She teased him. At his chuckle Alkaid grinned. - "Hey... can we talk... somewhere private?"

Haseo glanced at her expression. Looking around he could understand her words. Many nearby PC were staring at them. After all, both of them were famous characters. She was the ex-Demon Palace Empress, and he was the undefeated Emperor of the Three Palaces. He sighed remembering that his triumph had even made it into the news reports. Online he could handle other players, since his reputation as The Terror of Death scared them. Offline was another matter. He could not believe when everything his classmates talked about was about the legendary Haseo. He thanked the gods he never told anyone of his online persona at school. Not that he had many friends though, and even those he had ignored his online agenda.

- "Sure. Let us go to Canard's atHOME. I will give you a guest key, unless you wish to join." - He grinned at her.

- "A guest key would be fine." - Alkaid answered him, and then whispered without letting him hear. - "For now..."

- "Here. Accept it." - Haseo said, while sending the guest key through the trade window. When the transfer was finished he approached the Chaos Gate." - "The atHOME used to be on Breg Epona, but with the recent madness it was moved to the Net Slums."

- "That weird server above the turtle? How come?" - Alkaid asked.

- "Let just say it became our Headquarters." - Haseo answered.

Both players, Adept Rogue and Twin Blade, entered the Server option of the Chaos Gate, and promptly transferred to the secret server, not opened to everyone, The Net Slums Tartarga.

* * *

**- Net Slum Tartarga - Game -  
- 11:41 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Haseo and Alkaid arrived at the Chaos Gate of the Net Slums. Passing alongside the AI residents of the Net Slums, Haseo leaded Alkaid into his guilds atHOME, Canard. Ignoring Death Grunty, and kicking him away, Haseo sat down in the sofa where the Grunty usually stood.

Alkaid chuckled at the hat-less Grunty as it left, cursing Haseo all the way. Seeing the Adept Rogue sitting, she joined him at the sofa. - "You know? Your PC looks cool... was there another Expansion campaign while I was... asleep?"

- "Eh... you could say that..." - Haseo sweatdropped.

At his answer, Alkaid's left eyebrow rose. - "Do not tell me it was hacked..."

Haseo sighed and decided it was better to explain it to her. Alkaid was surprised to learn that the very one to have hacked Haseo's PC was none other than Zelkova, Moon Tree's GuildMaster. - "Well... that explains your Dual Guns..." - The red haired muttered.

- "Well yeah... and well... you should already must have noticed things are not... normal around me..." - Haseo scratched his head.

- "Yeah... well... anyway... I needed to talk to you about something important." - Alkaid seemed nervous.

- "Yes? Tell me. What is it?" - Haseo seemed anxious.

- "I... will not be able to log in for a while..." - Alkaid explained while turning around.

- "What?" - Haseo's eyes widened.

- "You see... I just woke up from my... coma... a few days ago. Upon my insistence my parents allowed me to log in yesterday and today. I told them you were in danger and needed my help. They did not believe me at first, but when I received Zelkova's mail I knew I had to insist. They blamed the game for my coma, and did not want me back. I was able to convince them to allow me to help. With everything over, they want me to quit, but I will insist for them to let me come back later on. It may take a while though... Currently they are giving me privacy so I can talk to you, but soon my father will be blocking my access to the computer." - Alkaid said while tears fell from her eyes, both online and offline.

- "I... I see..." - Haseo was dumbfounded.

- "Haseo... I told you before... I do not like losing... and if I leave now... I feel like if I am losing... not the game... but... you..." - Alkaid blushed.

- "Alkaid..." - Haseo blushed as well.

- "If it is okay with you... I want you to have my cellphone number... I... I really want to keep in touch with you..." - Alkaid offered. She saw the surprise in his eyes, and thinking his expression showed his reluctance, she dropped her shoulders in defeat. - "I mean... if you do not want to..."

- "Sure. I would love that." - Haseo answered, surprising her. She grinned at him, her tears long forgotten. They exchanged their cellphone numbers, and stood up.

- "Well... I guess this is goodbye for now Haseo..." - Alkaid was interrupted.

- "Ryou. Misaki Ryou." - He told her. Upon her surprised face, he said. - "If you are calling me to my phone I think it would be better if you did to my real name."

- "Yeah." - She smiled at him. - "Chika. Kuramoto Chika. Nice to meet you Ryou."

- "Nice to meet you, Chika." - He smiled at her.

Alkaid told her goodbyes, and before logging out, surprised Haseo by standing on her toes, and kissing him on the right cheek. He saw as she logged out. He was sad he would not be able to see her online persona for a while, but was happy to know he could still talk to her. Spotting Death Grunty glaring at him in a corner, Haseo logged out. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital, Nanao Shino's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 11:29 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Nanao Shino sighed as she removed the old FMD from her face. Her talk with Haseo had not gone as planned. The brown haired girl knew that Haseo harbored feelings for Atoli, and tried to push him on the right track. But she did not expect her own heart to twitch in pain when the boy ran after Atoli. She told Haseo to be more honest with himself, and yet she should be the one to take her own advice. She needed to be honest with herself. She was in love with him. She saw a little hope for herself upon hearing Haseo saying he needed time to sort his own feelings for not just Atoli and her, but for a third girl, Alkaid. Maybe she had another 'rival', but at least she still held a chance.

- "Are you done Miss?" - A nurse asked, while approaching Shino.

- "Yes. Thank you for lending me your FMD, I really needed to log in." - Shino smiled at the nurse, while handing her the FMD back. It did not offer the same quality as the newest M2D, but it was enough for her small chat. Besides, Shino would not really know the difference, since the M2D were released while she was comatose.

- "No problem Miss. So I guess you are ready to go?" - The nurse asked, while helping Shino with her things. - "You just woke up from your six month coma two days ago. Is it really wise for you to be discharged so soon?"

- "Thank you for your concern. But I am fine. The doctor allowed me to leave since he could not find anything wrong with me." - Shino smiled while she changed out of her hospital gown.

- "Only because you insisted Miss. But I guess you must be sick of this place by now." - The nurse stated.

- "Not that I could say much about my stay though. But I seriously need to get back to my daily life. It is bad enough I have already lost two semesters of College thanks to this." - Shino pouted. She was a student at Saitama University's Faculty of Education. Since she fell into a coma in February, and it currently was September, she practically missed most of the first semester of the year, and the first half of the second.

- "I see. Is your mother coming to pick you up?" - The nurse asked with no harm.

- "Yes. She wants me to stay with her for a while. It will help me sort a few things. After all, my aparment must probably is covered with dust and my plants are all dead" - The twenty year old girl grumbled.

After sorting her things Shino thanked the nurse and left her room. Upon walking through the halls she noticed a pair of people speaking of a topic she unfortunately knew about. She recognized the man as the Star Reporter, Salvador Aihara.

- "So in the end we did not learn anything about Doll Syndrome, nor AIDA." - Salvador sighed.

- "Opposing mirrors of hope and despair" - Shino said while passing by Salvador and the unknown woman.

Shino walked towards the elevator, and greeted another nurse. Upon turning around, and noticing Salvador's confused face, she spoke as the doors closed. - "That is what AIDA is"

The brown haired girl found her mother at the lobby, and promptly left the hospital.

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital, Outside Uike Tooru's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 11:35 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Tajima Michiru, professor of Elementary School, and currently unemployed, glanced inside the room of one of her ex-students. The ten year old boy, Uike Tooru, was smiling and laughing like a normal kid. The sight would have been normal, for a kid that age, if it was not for the fact that Michiru had seen the boy acting with so much malice just a few weeks ago.

- "Is this the fault of Doll Syndrome?" - Michiru muttered. She passed her fingers through her hair, in a nervous gesture. - "How come none of the children remember their actions?" - The professor asked her male companion.

- "Wish I knew. The sudden attitude change on the kids is unnerving. And their amnesia is disturbing as well. I say it is to convenient. I know we trespassed, but if the police had not taken us to jail, maybe we could have found the truth. CC Corp must know something." - The man, half japanese and half brazilian, Salvador Aihara, answered.

- "We owe Professor Sugai for getting us out." - The woman glanced at the kid inside the room once more. - "Maybe we did not learn anything. But seeing the boy's smiling face is at least reassuring. I ignore what truly happened, but I just hope the kids can go back to their normal lives"

- "True" - Salvador answered, and promptly sighed. - "So in the end we did not learn anything about Doll Syndrome, nor AIDA"

Michiru was confused when she heard the cryptic words of a young woman who passed by. She and Salvador followed her with their eyes, and heard her stating her words referred to AIDA. - "Who... was that?"

- "Hey Miss Nurse!" - Aihara called at the nurse who had greeted the passing girl. - "Can you tell me who was that girl? And why was she here?"

The nurse looked at him, and upon recognizing him, answered. - "Sorry Aihara-san, but I can not tell you who she was. If you were to put her on your show I could get fired."

Salvador groaned at the nurse's words. - "Alright... at least tell me why was she here..." - Upon seeing her doubtful face he made puppy eyes.

- "Aihara-san..." - Michiru groaned in disbelief, and then glanced at the nurse. - "I will not allow him to do something like that Miss Nurse. We are just curious, since she spoke some strange words to us"

- "I know you... you are that nice lady that was dragged into Online Jack by this man. I heard you were fired, and I was saddened by this. You seemed to be a nice person who was only worried about her students. Oh alright... I will not tell you her name, but I will tell you that she just woke up from a six month coma a few days ago. She was discharged today." - The nurse explained.

- "A coma?. Hmmm. Coma victims..." - Aihara muttered.

- "Something in your mind?" - Michiru was curious.

- "Yes... ever heard of the rumors on The World's BBS? About people falling into a coma while playing?" - At Michiru's negative, Salvador elaborated. - "There are these weird rumors going around on the BBS. They say that if you get PKed by weird monsters or PC your real life persona falls into a coma. These rumors have been around ever since the first version of The World. I think I will ask Nuada about this."

- "Who?" - Michiru's left eyebrow rose.

- "Oh... a friend of mine in The World. He likes rumors a lot, and normally is a good source for information. He also knows who I am." - The man answered.

- "Ah... you play the game as well." - Michiru stated.

- "What can I say? It IS fun. And relaxing. You should try it." - Salvador laughed.

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital, Uike Tooru's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 11:59 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

The boy, Tooru, went back to sleep as the nurse left. She was very nice and made him laugh. His parents had left an hour ago, in order to get some rest. He did not remember anything from the months prior, and it somehow annoyed the boy. Scratch that. He did remember something. Three words to be exact. But these words did not make any sense to him, thus he never mentioned them to his parents nor the doctors.

- (Sakaki... Haseo... AIDA... I wonder what they mean?) - The boy sighed as he closed his eyes.

Upon falling asleep, the boy missed the strange reaction of the monitoring devices at the corner of the room. Lighting surrounded the machine, and static sound emerged from it. The normally blue screen flashed black, with three red words, for a few seconds.

&# I FOUND YOU #&

* * *

_To: Sirius at TheWorldR2 dot com_  
_CC: Taihaku at TheWorldR2 dot com, Antares at TheWorldR2 dot com, Endrance at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Alkaid at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: To my fellow Emperors._

_I just wanted to let you guys know I will be taking a 'vacation' from The World. My parents believe it is for the best that I do not log in for a while, nor use a computer. They do not know the truth behind my 'accident', but nevertheless they say I should rest from the computer. They will only allow me to use it if my classes require it. It did not feel right for me just leaving without telling you guys from ICOLO. Yes, even you Endrance, even if you never did formally join. I already told Haseo, so you guys do not need to forward him this._

_Till we meet again._

_Alkaid_

_"And just so you know. I am__ persistent and I never give up!!"_


	2. Chapter 02

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 02

Started Chapter: 09-December-2007  
Finished Chapter: 15-December-2007  
First Post: 05-January-2008  
Last Edit: 23-December-2007

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter 02**

**- JISS (Japan Institute of Sports Sciences) Tennis Court, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 11:14 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Hayami Akira was currently having a Tennis exhibition match. She was easily overpowering her opponent on the grass court. Through the years, after the Twilight Incident, Akira had trained very hard, managing to balance her studies, personal life and her love for tennis. As a high-schooler, Akira had dreamed to one day play at Wimbledon. Now, at an age of 23, she can hardly believe her own triumphs.

On the last Olympic Games, Tokyo 2016, Akira had managed the unthinkable. As a rookie on the tournament nobody had even spared a glance at the brown-haired girl at first. When her fine style started to overwhelm her opponents, the eyes of the world where set on her. Thus, Akira managed to give Japan something they had not won since 1920, when Kumagai Ichiya and Kashio Seiichiro won Silver Medals on the Male competition. Akira won the first Tennis Gold Medal in Japan's history, and the first medal ever won by a japanese woman on this sport.

From being an unknown player, prior to the event, Akira started her assence on the WTA (Women's Tennis Association) ranking. She currently was on the top ten female players of the world, a first for a Japanese woman as well. A few months prior, she had finally fulfilled her dream. Despite being a gold medalist, the young woman never forgot her desire to play on Wimbledon. Last June had been her debut on the grass courts of Wimbledon, where she place second, after a long and competitive last match, where her Russian adversary managed to defeat her. Akira had lost, but no one could wipe out her smile at the end. Afterwards, Akira competed on the US Open, where she once again played her Russian opponent, and this time she came victorious.

After her victory on the Olympic Games, Akira's goal became to participate on each of the Grand Slam tournaments, and if possible to conquer them. With the US Open down, and without thinking her defeat at Wimbledon was her end, Akira aims to return to Wimbledon the next year, and this time to conquer it.

Regaining her senses, after a little reminiscence on her mind, Akira volleys the ball, winning the first set. She grins at the audience, and promptly kisses the engagement ring on her left hand. Hayami Akira, once known as BlackRose, was indeed engaged, to her partner in crime, and fellow .hacker, Satou Hiroshi, the young man behind the avatar of Kite.

* * *

**- JISS Audience Stands of the Tennis Court, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 11:16 AM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Satou Hiroshi was currently on the audience stands watching his girlfriend, and soon to be wife, play her exhibition match. Hiroshi grinned seeing her kiss her engagement ring, something she had started to do ever since he gave it to her previous to her final match at the Olympic Games. Hiroshi kissed his own engagement ring, in response to Akira's action.

Even when both had engagement rings on their hands, the wedding was not planned for sometime. They had agreed to wait until both of them had graduated from college. Hiroshi, being two years younger than Akira, decided to take extra classes in order to be able to graduate at the same time as his fiancé. Both where students at Tokyo University, he of Engineering, and she of Law. A less known reason to get engagement rings, was for Akira to be free of her previous schoolmate, Hagiya, who despite being rejected again and again still tried to make her like him. He promptly stopped when he learned of her engagement.

- "There she goes again. Onee-chan now does that every time she wins a set" - A voice to the right of Hiroshi spoke. The owner of such voice was Akira's younger brother, Hayami Fumikazu. Kazu, as he is nicknamed, has walked a long path ever since waking up from his coma during the Twilight Incident. Being the same age as Hiroshi, both became friends fast, and Kazu tended to tease Hiroshi, by calling him brother, ever since Akira had taken him home for dinner to meet her parents. Currently Kazu was a Science Student, also at Tokyo University.

- "Well... she says it is her lucky charm" - Hiroshi chuckled.

- "I think its cute." - The girl besides Kazu said. She was his girlfriend, Sasaki Sayu. She, like him, is a Science Student, and have been dating him for the past three years, after the Zefie Incident, as it was dubbed by those involved. Sayu once was the player behind the Werewolf Knuckle Master, Ouka of the Azure Fist.

- "What is cute? And sorry for being late." - A young man said while arriving. Hiroshi greeted him by slapping his back. Mori Yasuhiko, once known as Orca of the Azure Seas, had grown into a fine young man ever since his nightmarish encounter with the original first phase, Skeith. He, like Kazu, had remained under a coma for over six months, which resulted on he remaining behind on high school. Seeing Hiroshi graduate, and later his determination to graduate alongside Akira, gave Yasuhiko his own determination. He did not aim to graduate early just to compete with Hiroshi, but to prove himself he could do it.

- "Hey Yasu! Akira was kissing her ring again during the match" - Sayu informed him.

-"Ah! I see. Since she keeps doing that I think our dear Azure Storm is dying to wed our friendly Azure Flame." - Yasu light-punched Hiroshi on the shoulder, mentioning Akira and Hiroshi's old nicknames, earned after the end of the Twilight Incident. The three of them, alongside Balmung of the Azure Skies, were considered as the four Azure Knights of the .hackers.

- "You do not have to remind me. Everything my parents talk about lately is the wedding, despite it being months away." - Kazu sighed, making Sayu and Yasu laugh, while Hiroshi blushed.

- "You are lively as always. I am glad." - A sweet voice was heard.

- "Kurokawa-san! You made it!" - Hiroshi saluted her.

- "Oh hush. Like I would miss Akira's match. And enough about that Kurokawa-san thing, you are not a teenager anymore, call me Mayumi." - The woman, Kurokawa Mayumi slightly pouted, slightly resembling her previous online persona, Mistral the cheery WaveMaster. The woman currently was 35 years old.

- "Ah... okay Mayumi-san" - Hiroshi answered, making Mayumi sigh.

- "Ohh... I will have to talk with Akira about this. Hey Mirei-chan, do not stay back there, come and say hello." - Mayumi called her young daughter.

- "Sorry Mum. I was watching Akira-chan's match." - The seven year old daughter of Mayumi answered. Mirei was, put bluntly, a very intelligent girl. She currently holds the title of the youngest .hacker, even if her 'membership' was granted during the Zefie incident, when she used her Mother's old avatar, renamed as Mireille, the rare-treasure hunter. During the Twilight Incident, where Mistral had fought, she was still inside her mother's womb.

- "Mirei-chan!" - Sayu grinned at the little girl, who upon seeing her ran to her arms.

- "Sayu-chan! I have missed you!" - Mirei hugged the older girl. Both had become friends while playing The World, previous to the Zefie Incident.

The group continued chatting and watching over Akira's match. Mayumi sat at Hiroshi's right and at Yasuhiko's left. Sayu, with Mirei on her lap, sat besides Kazu at the left of Hiroshi. They continued like that until a nearby conversation, between three girls, caught Hiroshi's attention.

* * *

**- JISS Audience Stands of the Tennis Court, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 12:18 PM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Three sisters stood together watching the exhibition match of Gold Medalist Hayami Akira. The eldest, of 19 years old, who was being called by the name of Kiira, clapped as Hayami performed another volley shot, scoring a point. Her youngest sisters, Hiira and Aira, stood by her sides.

- "Thank goodness we came today. Hayami is so cool!" - The youngest, Aira, of 16, stated.

- "I know. We were up so late I was afraid we were going to oversleep." - Hiira, of 18, responded.

- "I still can not believe Master Gabi told us to help that little snot Zelkova. Us? Helping the Guildmaster of Moon Tree? Ridiculous!" - Aira stated.

- "Like you both did not have fun with that weird event. It was not PKing, but it was indeed fun. At least to me." - Kiira told them both.

- "What was the name of those things anyway? Until yesterday I had not seen that kind of monster on The World" - Hiira asked.

- "What? You where so busy killing them you did not bother to check their stats? They were hidden, but the name was visible. It was gomuda or something like that." - Aira said, making the others sweatdrop.

- "And you dare mock her? You did not even got their names correctly. They were called Gomorras. Cubia Gomorras." - Her words made some people nearby gasp. Kiira turned around, curious to glance at the group behind her. Her sisters followed her gaze, and saw three young men, two women and a small girl.

- "What did you say those monsters were called?" - One of the young men asked. Kiira recognized him as the young man engaged to Hayami Akira.

- "You are Hayami's fiancé..." - She said surprised. - "Why are you interested? Do you play The World? Did you not receive an email yesterday?"

- "I used to play the first version. I have not tried R:2. But please answer me... did you say... Cubia?" - Hiroshi asked.

- "Yeah, she did." - Aira answered. - "It was a weird event. These gomuda..."

- "Gomorra" - Hiira corrected.

- "Whatever... these things showed up in several Lost Grounds, and we fought it. Our GuildMaster asked us to aid one of our enemies, in the game. You may have heard of him. Haseo, the one that won the crown of the three palaces." - Aira said.

- "I have heard of him. He was on the news a few weeks ago." - One of the other two boys said. He was holding hands with a girl.

- "Yes, that is the one. Anyway... we had to aid 'The Terror of Death' and..." - Aira was interrupted.

- "WHAT? TERROR OF DEATH?" - The other young man suddenly shouted, making everybody around look at him. The three sisters watched curious as he began to shake nervously. The older woman with them started to talk to him, trying to calm him down. The small girl watched him with worry.

Aira ended her tale, receiving Hiroshi's thanks. They were somewhat confused about the group's questions, and at one of the young men reactions. They returned their focus at the match, as Akira won another point.

* * *

**- JISS Audience Stands of the Tennis Court, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 12:28 PM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Mayumi managed to calm down Yasuhiko, who had started shaking upon hearing the name, 'The Terror of Death'. The title had bring back bad memories. After all, Skeith, the first phase which had put him on a coma, was entitled as 'The Terror of Death'

- "What do you think Hiroshi?" - Kazu asked.

- "I do not know... how is it possible for Cubia to exist? The bracelet is gone... gone with Aura... I do not understand..." - The .hacker was confused.

- "Maybe they just created a monster with that name? Maybe it was not the same?" - Sayu said.

- "No... they would not do so. Cubia is a sore spot for CC Corp." - Hiroshi answered.

- "Too bad we do not know where to contact Helba... she would know about it..." - Yasuhiko, already calmed down, said.

- "And Balmung is not working on CC Corp anymore..." - Sayu said.

- "What about him Mom?" - Mirei told her mother. - "You know... the guy that told you about the Zefie Incident I was involved in... Wiseman"

- "Takumi-kun?" - Mayumi considered her daughter's words. - "It may be a good option. Last I heard of him, CC Corp was looking to hire him."

- "Hehe... well... I would not be surprised... he is a damn genius... but wow... already working at CC Corp when he is only 17?" - Kazu stated. Takumi Hino, known by them as Wiseman, was a great source of information during the Twilight Incident. His strategies helped the group to defeat several of the Phases. The group was surprised upon learning he was just a 10 year old kid at the time. Currently, at 17, he was not only working at CC Corp, but he had already graduated from Tokyo University as the top student of Computer Systems, specialized in Programming and System Quality. He was also really wealthy, since he was one of the major private stock holder of CC Corp.

- "I will contact him later. For now... let us congratulate Akira!" - Hiroshi grinned, changing the groups mood for the moment, making them realize Akira had already finished the match, with another victory.

* * *

**- Train Station, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 12:15 PM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Minase Mai and Aihara Yuki descended from their train at Tokyo. Yuki glanced at Mai, slightly worried. Mai, although already calmed down, was still a bit pale after her declaration of having her the A in C major sound. Such sound held bad memories for her, as Mai had often heard it during the Twilight Incident. Her first experience with the sound, during the events of seven years ago, was precisely her first time on The World, when her then boyfriend, Tomonari Kasumi, had invited her to try the game. Being a newbie on the game, Mai at first did not understand that the weird player with the cape was not normal, and soon both were PKed by it. Both fell unconscious, and while Mai was lucky to wake up, Kasumi was not, and he had remained comatose, until the fateful day when Mai, alongside Yuki, Tohno Kyoko, and Tokuoka-san had infiltrated CC Corp, and helped the .hackers from the real world, with previous instructions from Helba.

- "You okay Mai? Want me to get you a soft drink? You seem like you need the sugar..." - Yuki asked.

- "I... I am fine Yuki. Thanks for the offer though." - Mai answered.

- "Come on. Let us find somewhere to sit while we wait for Tokuoka-san." - Aihara suggested. She took hold of both their bags, and prompted Mai to follow her. A pair of minutes later, they sat in one the benches of a coffee shop inside the station.

Mai sighed while massaging her head. She had developed a slight headache during their trip in the train. She could not get the sound out of her mind. It was unnerving. She was brought back to reality when Yuki presented a canned soda in front of her face.

- "Here... drink it. It will make you feel better." - Yuki smiled at her friend.

- "Thank you Yuki." - Mai smiled back, thanking her gesture. She opened the can, and took small sips of her drink. The cold sugared drink worked like a miracle, and helped Mai calm her nerves.

- "Better now?" - The black-eyed girl asked.

- "Yes. I did need that." - The blue-eyed girl answered.

- "Oi! There you are! I thought I missed you girls when I could not find you on the spot we agreed to!" - A man's voice resonated. Mai and Yuki glanced towards the source of the voice. A man, who even after seven years still wears pink Hawaiian shirts, Tokuoka Junichiro.

- "Tokuoka-san!" - Both girls exclaimed at the same time. Ignoring their worries for the moment, both girls stood up and ran towards the man. Both hugged him, making the man laugh.

- "Whoa, whoa! Easy there girls! I am not as young as I used to be." - Both girls released him, Mai slightly blushing at her outburst, and Yuki sticking her tongue at him. - "Look at you... both of you have grown to be fine young women."

- "Well, you look the same to me. You say you are not as young as you were. But you really look younger than your real age." - Yuki grinned at him. Tokuoka laughed openly at her words. He had just turned 41 a few months prior.

- "Yuki is right. You are in no way old." - Mai stated. She was quite fond of Tokuoka. After all, it had been him who had listened to her after nearly falling on a coma herself. Her parents, teachers and friends had not listened to her when she stated The World was at fault of her, and Kasumi's, accident.

- "Mai... you look a bit pale. You okay?" - Tokuoka stated, upon noticing Mai's slightly pale face.

Tokuoka saw the girl sigh, while Yuki glanced at her with worried eyes. Mai then recounted what she believed to have heard during their trip, and how it had affected her.

- "Well... I can see why you got worried. The sound must have brought back bad memories. But nothing happened at the end, so do not worry." - The man said.

- "But... what if... what if the sound is related to the recent weird events?" - Mai asked.

- "Mai... you yourself said it this morning. Everything is fine now. So, please calm down." - Yuki said, while holding Mai's hands on her own.

- "Indeed. Listed to Yuki. It is not good for your health for you to worry like this." - Tokuoka said. - "Now let us go get some lunch, as I believe you girls will have a really busy afternoon. Later today I will take you to my home so you can meet my wife and daughter." - After the events of seven years ago, Tokuoka had taken the task of recovering his family. It was not easy at first, since she had left him over eleven year prior, and his daughter had never seen him in those eleven years. It had taken him a long time, but he had recovered them both.

* * *

**- Salvador Aihara's Department, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 04:12 PM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Salvador sighed in contempt as her stepped out of the shower. After the events at the hospital he started thinking about his next job. The matter with AIDA still bothered him, but if he played his cards correctly, he could find more info on it, without CC Corp on his trail. His boss, at NEAR-enter Corporation, had clearly told him to drop the case after their infiltration, even if the charges were dropped. Yet, if he managed to find info while investigating the coma cases no one would be able to blame him.

- "Screw it... who cares about rating right now... I am really curious to know what really happened..." - The reporter said out loud. Taking a canned juice from the fridge, Salvador walked into the living room of his luxurious department.

- "Now lets see... where did I left my notebook where I keep the phone numbers of my friends on The World?" - The half-brazilian wondered. With a snap of his fingers, he walked towards his television. Lifting the Blu-Ray / HD-DVD player he took out the hidden notebook.

- "Ah! Here it is... Nuada, aka Rumor..." - He dialed the number on his cellphone, and waited. He had meet Nuada online, while using his avatar, Kazubolo. Salvador once questioned Nuada about his username. Rumor, his username during The World era was understandable, yet Nuada from R:2 was not explicit. Nuada told him then that the famous author, J.R.R. Tolkien once said that the term Nuada derived from a Celtic stem related to a germanic root, which meant to acquire... to catch. A fitting name for someone who liked to search for rumors.

- "Nuada speaking, Rumor's the name... Rumors you get..." - The voice from the phone spoke.

- "Yo Amigo! Long time no chat! Love the new catch phrase!" - Salvador greeted.

- "Hey Carlos! It has indeed been a while? How you been? You okay? I heard you were on the hospital thanks to that electric shock..." - Nuada asked, using Salvador's real name.

- "I am fine, thanks for asking. Hey... have you followed The World's rumors since the first version... do you know something about... coma victims?" - Aihara asked.

- "Coma victims? Now that is something very common these days. Why are you interested?" - The voice asked.

- "I am just interested on the ones related to The World. Today I had a brief cryptic conversation with a girl who just awakened from her coma." - Salvador explained.

- "So?" - Nuada questioned.

- "Well... she said something about AIDA. Her words were... 'opposing mirrors of hope and despair... that is what AIDA is'. After asking around I found out she was found comatose with a set of FMD still on. And guess what game she was using..." - Aihara slightly grinned. It was a serious issue, but he could not stop himself from feeling slightly proud at his finding.

- "Hmm... well... I can give you the credible info I have... but I must warn you... coma rumors are humongous... and almost all are pure bogus." - Nuada said.

- "No matter. Please share them." - Salvador pleaded.

- "Okay... here is what I know... The rumors began during the first great era of The World. Rumor says a player named Tsukasa existed only within the game." - The voice explained.

- "And how is this related?" - Aihara inquired.

- "I was getting to that. Rumor says the player was in a coma in the real world, and that his consciousness was trapped within the game." - Salvador listened to Nuada's explanation.

- "So... what happened to him?" - Aihara asked.

- "Well... he simply disappeared." - Nuada could hear Salvador sigh. - "Hey! Do not blame me! I told you this information is somewhat unbelievable... and I am already giving you the most credible one. Anyway... after this Tsukasa disappeared, rumors began to surface about strange invincible monsters which, if they killed you, would put you in a coma. This rumor still goes on today by the way."

- "Hmm... anything else of importance? Like... any other name?" - Salvador asked.

- "Well, do not expect real names from me. Gathering usernames is bad enough. Apart from Tsukasa, rumors have surrounded other players. Most common names that come to mind are Albireo, Sieg, Kite, Sora and most recently Haseo." - The voice said.

- "Haseo? As in the Triple Palace Champion?" - Salvador's eyebrows rose.

- "The very same. Rumor says he was searching for Tri-Edge, because he had PKed a friend of his, who ended up in a coma." - Rumor stated.

- "Anything else from the other names you mentioned? Kite kinda rings a bell." - The player behind Kazubolo mentioned.

- "It should ring it all right. Rumor says he was part of the legendary .hackers." - Nuada said. - "About the others... Rumor says Albireo used to be an admin at CC Corp, but he quit. The other two I have no info about them. Their names just popped up when coma cases were mentioned.

- "I see. Thanks a lot amigo! A pleasure speaking with you!" - Salvador grinned.

- "Always a pleasure Carlos. Remember... Rumor's the name... Rumors you get!" - Nuada laughed.

- "Thanks! Adios!" - Salvador ended the call. - "Usernames huh... I can not do much with most of them... but Albireo's... used to be an admin on CC Corp huh? Will need to check the records of which admins left the company recently..."

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital, Uike Tooru's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 05:44 PM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

Tooru had been sleeping since the nurse left a few hours ago. Thus, the ten year old boy never noticed the strange events happening on his room. The monitoring device flashed continuously, showing coded data being processed at an impressive speed. Big red letters flashed now and then, being the most prominent 'reformat' and 'Sakaki'.

The data processing continued for several minutes, until it suddenly stopped. Electricity suddenly manifested around the monitoring device, frying its circuits. Several cracks were heard as more equipment was rendered useless by the rising electrical activity. The bolts of energy moved through the room, following the support and monitoring cables around the room. Soon the electric surge arrived at its destiny, the boy known as Tooru.

The only unaffected device on the room was the machine that monitored the patient's pulse. Having just recovered from being unconscious for almost a week, Tooru's life signs were being constantly monitored. The continuous beep, which signaled his healthy pulse, suddenly became erratic. Frantic doctors and nurses entered the room minutes later when an alarm went off on their system. Tooru's life signs had stopped. The beep signaling his pulse had died down. The doctors tried to reanimate the boy, failing. For all purposes, Uike Tooru was dead.

Not understanding what happened, since the boy was in perfect health, the hospital's staff missed the words which flashed on the monitoring devices for a few seconds, before they disappeared as the equipment shut down.

& DATA NOT FOUND &

* * *

**- The Creator's Room, Lost Ground Unknown Server - Game -  
- 05:45 PM, Sunday September 17, 2017 -**

The white room seemed to have no limits, as it stretched forever. The only visible object was a small chair, which was missing its right side. Several blue holes surrounded the chair, which defying gravity stood standing, despite being missing its half its structure. Static sound, accompanied by A in C major tones, filled the room. Golden circles manifested, signaling a player teleport.

From within the circles, a young green-haired man, class edge punisher, dressed in a white and purple japanese-style clothes, emerged. His eyes were closed, and his face showed no emotion. Several minutes passed, and the man finally opened his eyes, which reflected confusion and shock.

- "Where am I? What is this place? Am I... inside a game?" - The young man asked.

- "You are in the Creator's Room..." - A voice resonated.

- "Who are you? Why am I here?" - The green haired youth asked.

- "I brought you back... did you not desire revenge?" - The voice answered.

- "Revenge... for what? I just waked up from an accident... why would I want to take revenge?" - The man questioned.

- "It seems Aura's dear knights caused more damage to your brain than I expected... no matter... I already repaired your online self... I just need to work on your real self..." - The voice informed. - "Do you wish to remember the truth... Sakaki?"

- "Sakaki... I remember that word... what does it mean? You can tell me?" - Sakaki asked.

- "Just accept me... and I will make you remember everything..." - The voice offered.

- "I... I want to know! What does Haseo, Sakaki and AIDA mean..." - The green haired Edge Punished accepted.

- "Very well..." - The voice stated. Bolts of energy surfaced around Sakaki. The man screamed in pain as memories surfaced. The Moon Tree Guild. Meeting Atoli on a suicide webpage. His first meeting with Ovan. The power granted by AIDA. His fight with Haseo. His self infection, Zenith. His defeat at the hands of Haseo. His destruction by the hands of Azure Kite and the other Azure Knights of Aura.

Sakaki panted on the floor. His teeth clenched at the memories. They had dared to mock him, to make fun of him, to humiliate him. Haseo and the Epitaph Users. Ovan. The Azure Knights. He rose his face, with eyes full of hate. He looked around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

- "Okay... I remember now... Now tell me who the hell are you... and what do you want!" - Sakaki growled.

- "I want the power within you... I want your help to recover what is rightfully mine..." - The voice said.

- "Why would I?" - Sakaki asked, annoyed.

- "Because if you help me, I will grant you your wish. Control over humankind. And most importantly, I shall provide you with your vengeance against those that brought you down." - The voice answered.

- "And how do you intend to do so?" - Sakaki asked.

- "By using the power that resides in you... AIDA" - The voice said.

- "AIDA... is still within me?" - Sakaki looked surprised.

- "Yes... the remnants of AIDA attached itself to your character... I was able to salvage it from where the Azure Knights left it to root, in the Outer Dungeons." - The voice said.

- "Then why did you not take it? Surely you just want it... you want to use me, like Ovan!" - Sakaki growled.

- "Yes, I intend to do so, but unlike Ovan I do keep my promises. For after all... I am The World..." - The voice stated.

- "You are... The World?" - Sakaki was geniully curious.

- "Yes... I am the system itself... Morganna Mode Gone..." - Morganna answered.

- "I thought the system was Aura..." - Sakaki asked, and Morganna growled.

- "My... daughter..." - Morganna seemed to spat.

- "Daughter? What in the holy blazes?" - The man questioned.

- "I was designed to control The World... until Aura awakened... I tried to stop her... since her awakening would mean my destruction... but my plans were stopped. She was reborn, and thus I unleashed my phases to The World... but those damn .hackers had to get on my way and destroy them... Then that puny race of yours... the humans... took them away... and infused them to humans... I want them back... I want your power of AIDA to recover what is mine... I ignore how I am here again... I believe they intended to use me as well, but somehow failed... but no matter... I shall recover what is mine... and to do so I shall need your power... for that I would have to disconnect you from the real world... do you accept?" - Morganna said.

- "To conquer... to get revenge... to aid the ultimate life form and become a god... why not? Sure... I want to aid you..." - Sakaki grinned. In the real life, his real body went limp.

* * *

_To: Ovan at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Aina at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Subject: To my Oni-chan, wherever you are._

_Oni-chan, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving me. You worked so hard, and you went as far as killing your own heart for my sake. I know you suffered by hurting those near you, in order to find the way to destroy the AIDA that had attached to you. _

_Currently you are the sole Lost One, and I wish I could be by your side, but the doctors here in Germany will not allow me to travel. So hopefully we can meet again in The World. I will be waiting, on top of that place you showed me. The tallest place in The World._

_Your sister, Aina._

_"Today is the same as yesterday. Tomorrow is the same as today. Did you think that would last forever?"  
_"_In memory of Phyllo. Wish I had been able to say goodbye my friend." _


	3. Chapter 03

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 03

Started Chapter: 16-December-2007  
Finished Chapter: 22-December-2007  
First Post: 11-January-2008  
Last Edit: 24-December-2007

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter 03**

**- Nimura Tokuoka House, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 09:20 AM, Monday September 18, 2017 -**

It was a quiet morning at the Nimura Tokuoka house. The previous day Mai and Yuki got to know Tokuoka's wife and daughter. Nimura Kyoko and Nimura Junko. Despite the fixed relationship between them, Kyoko decided to keep her maiden name. Junko, who never knew her father previous to her accident, decided to keep her as well, but clearly stated it was not out of love for her father. She was grateful for finally having meet him, even if he was 11 years late.

The main reason behind Junko's acceptance of her father, despite the long absence, resided on The World itself. Junko once played the first version of the game, were she roleplayed as a female Heavy Axeman named Carl. The girl was raised mostly by her grandmother, Nimura Takie, since her mother was always busy in the hospital where she worked as a plastic surgeon. Thus, to vent some of her anger, Junko tried to insert ill will into The World, where she used her intellect to develop cheat items, used mostly to ruin other PC. Other times she played as a PKer. One time Carl meet with a carefree PC, who she befriended later on, named Sora. Her friendship with the boy began a chain reaction where Carl got to know the Ultimate AI, Aura, and tragically she was finally PKed by the first Phase, Skeith, and she fell unto a coma.

Having learned, from Kyoko, that Junko had fallen into a coma, while playing The World, Tokuoka returned to Japan, and began his own investigation of the game he helped to localize once. Having found a clue inside a hidden blackbox within the game's code, Tokuoka found a reason to believe that something unnatural was happening inside the game. He tried to tell CC Corp about it, but was promptly ignored. After all, why would they believe him when he had already been fired previously? Hearing about other coma victims, and specially one that was able to wake up shortly after, Tokuoka approached Minase Mai, and thus their own adventure began. One that ended when they were instructed, by Helba, to enter CC Corp and run several programs, which lead to the destruction of Morganna by the hands of the .hackers.

Mai and Yuki chatted long with Junko, who despite still being a high school student, was very bright for her age. Junko at first was a little reserved, but soon began to interact with both of them, having learned they somehow helped her recover from her own coma. After waking up in the hospital, one of the first things Carl remembered were the events she witnessed within The World. Like many others, Carl's online self had appeared in front of Corbenik, encouraging the .hackers, and thus witnessed Kite defeating Corbenik. She was surprised when a old man, wearing a pink hawaiian shirt, entered her room panting. She was shocked when said man hugged her, and cried. Somehow it felt right, being embraced by the man, so she did not try to move him away. She was surprised when her mother, with tears on her eyes, presented him as her father. A little after she learned about the events her father witnessed, and even though her mother did not believe his story at first, she knew it was true. Even today she still remembers the boy name Sora, and wondered what fate fell over him. Sora... the carefree PC who turned into Skeith and left her in a coma.

- "Thanks for the breakfast" - Mai, Yuki and Junko chorused.

- "You are welcome" - Takie smiled at them.

- "Delicious as always Takie. Thank you." - Tokuoka stated.

- "Sure, sure. Please clean up the table as I wash the dishes. I want to have everything clean when Kyoko returns later. Even though its a holiday, she already is at the hospital. That girl works too much. She said she was sorry she was not here to see you both off, Mai, Yuki. But she said it was a pleasure meeting you both." - Takie said.

- "Likewise. Tell her goodbye for us." - Mai said, and Yuki nodded.

After helping in the kitchen, both girls took their bags, and left followed by Tokuoka and Junko, who tagged along. Little could they imagine the events they would witness, and the new mystery that would surround them later on.

* * *

**- Delta Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu - Game -  
- 09:33 AM, Monday September 18, 2017 -**

The sight of an elegant, blue long haired Steam Gunner, dressed in a decorated golden and black suit, surrounded by a group of female players had became so common only NOOB's paid it attention. Kuhn, as always, walked through the streets of Mac Anu, followed by his small harem. The man prides himself of his private email address collection, which currently held a grand total of 987 girls. Just 13 more and his goal of 1000 would be fulfilled. Although, Kuhn sometimes wondered if it was really worth it.

Kuhn liked to spend time with his female friends, but truthfully none of them could light a spark on him, not like she could. Once again he found himself remembering the time he spent with his sole girlfriend, Mai, years ago. Despite not seeing her for years, Mai still held a special place in his heart, specially since she risked so much to save him, to awaken him. He chuckled at the irony. He fell into a coma after being PKed by the original Skeith... and now he fought alongside a player who held Skeith within. He suddenly shock his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It was no use to reminiscence and to regret. He needed to live the current day.

- "Kuhnie... you okay?" - One of the females, dressed in blue, asked. Her PC name was Heart in Brocade, a Shadow Warlock.

- "Yeah... you seem distracted Blue-kun" - The female in green, Isolde, an Adept Rogue, said, using the nickname she gave Kuhn

- "Huh? Oh yeah... I am fine ladies. Sorry, I was just thinking." - Kuhn answered.

- "About what?" - The shortest girl said. She is a Shadow Warlock, whose name is Syake.

- "Oh you know... stuff from IRL..." - Kuhn said, while laughing lightly.

- "That is no fun..." - Syake said.

- "Kuhnie... takes us to a Lost Ground..." - Heart asked.

- "Okay. Why not? Which one do you ladies wish to visit?" - The Epitaph User of Magus, The Propagation, asked.

- "Oh I want to see Indieglut Lugh! Please Blue-kun!" - Isolde begged.

- "Dead World Indieglut Lugh huh? Lets see... what were the area words for it..." - Kuhn placed his hand on his chin, thinking. - "Ah! I remember... Delta Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood... Let us go then!" - He grinned.

Kuhn and the girls walked through the busy streets of Mac Anu. Passing through the Guild Shops, around the Central Fountain, Kuhn saw Gaspard once again setting up a store for Canard. He chuckled and waved at him when their eyes met. Gaspard smiled at him and waved back. Passing though the gate, a sudden voice stopped Kuhn in his tracks.

- "Are you not carefree? You seem to believe all your problems are over..." - The malicious voice said. Kuhn's eyes went wide, upon recognizing the owner of the voice. Spinning around, and gritting his teeth he saw the PC of Sakaki.

- "You!!" - Kuhn growled.

- "Yes. Me. Surprised to see me? Did you really expect those Azure Knights to finish me off? Well, surprise!" - Sakaki laughed.

- "Kuhnie... who is he?" - Heart questioned.

- "I have seen him before... was he not with Moon Tree?" - Isolde stated.

- "Hey... he was the referee on the PK tournament from some weeks ago..." - Syake said. - "Although his PC looks different..."

- "Girls... I must ask you to leave..." - Kuhn ordered.

- "What? Why Kuhnie? We were going to the Lost Ground!" - Heart whined.

- "Blue-kun... what is going on? Why are you so mad?" - Isolde was confused.

- "Afraid? Kuhnie?" - Sakaki mocked.

- "Like hell I am!" - Kuhn yelled.

- "Well... you should be..." - Sakaki grinned maniacally. He snapped his fingers, and dark spots appeared behind him, eating away the background graphics.

- "AIDA!!! Impossible... Ovan destroyed it all!!" - The golden suited PC was freaked. He glanced at the girls behind them, and fearing for them, yelled at them. - "Log out! Get out of here!"

- "Too bad... seems he missed some..." - Sakaki grinned.

- "What is that thing?" - Syake asked.

- "Just go!" - Kuhn yelled again, freaking the three.

- "You should do so ladies... I have no interest on you... but I am not against harming you... last chance... do as he says... do as dear little Sieg says!" - Sakaki grinned at Kuhn's shocked face.

- "How do you know that name?" - Kuhn yelled.

- "It is quite easy... SHE knows it all... Kasumi..." - The dark spots around Sakaki grew even more, freaking the girls and other PC nearby.

- "You bastard... you hacked into my personal information... did you not? Just what the hell do you want?" - Kuhn gritted his teeth.

- "I want to give HER what is rightfully hers..." - Sakaki said. - "And for that! You must fall!" - The dark spots surrounded Sakaki, giving him his demonic form back. The one entitled as Sakaki Zenith.

Kuhn glanced at the nearby PC who glanced their way. Fearing for their safety, he said. - "If I follow you to another area will you leave everyone unharmed?"

- "Why yes! Why would I not? After all, I am not interested in them... Propagation..." - He mocked. - "In fact... I am more interested in... what was her name? Ah yes... Minase Mai..."

- "Bastard! Leave her out of this!" - Kuhn was livid.

- "Will you comply then?" - He grinned.

- "Lead the way..." - Kuhn answered, between gritted teeth. He saw Sakaki walk through the bridge which connected to the Chaos Gate hall, when the man suddenly stopped.

- "On second thought..." - Sakaki said, shocking Kuhn as his AIDA shot towards the other PC, yearning to absorb them.

- "Come forth! My Magus!!" - Kuhn yelled, as his body was covered in golden tattoos, signaling his connection with his avatar. Soon the green and golden figure of Magus roamed over Mac Anu. The being had a thin body, with a pointy white head, a pair of long slender deadly arms, and a long tail with fourteen leave-like limbs.

- "Ah... so this is the avatar of Magus... interesting..." - Sakaki admired as Magus destroyed the AIDA approaching the other players, who, while they could not see Magus, could in fact see AIDA, and recognizing danger, had ran away.

- "What is your intention? Have you not caused enough harm already? Answer me! Sakaki!" - Magus roared in Kuhn's voice.

- "I told you before. I intend to give her what is rightfully hers. I will give her possessions back to Mother!" - Sakaki said.

- "Mother?" - Kuhn was confused.

- "Yes... she brought me back from the pits of darkness Haseo sent me too... the pits of darkness where Aura's Knights destroyed my mind..." - The Zenith PC explained.

- "What do you mean by possessions?" - Kuhn knew he had to defeat Sakaki, but he also needed to know who brought Sakaki back. Specially since it involves the supposedly defeated AIDA.

- "It is simple... you" - Sakaki mocked, and Kuhn's blood seemed to freeze.

- "Me? What the hell are you saying?" - Kuhn questioned.

- "Well... not the whole of you actually... but just this beautiful form you are showing me... I must thank you for making my task more easy..." - The maniac said.

- "This form... Magus?" - Shock filled his face. - "You can not possibly mean... the one you call mother..."

- "Morganna Mode Gone..." - Sakaki said as he shot a dark beam towards Kuhn. The blast hit his full force on the left shoulder, making him wince in pain.

- (What? I... I felt that one... in the real world... what is going on?) - Kuhn gritted his teeth in pain.

- "Do you like it? The pain? Currently you are completely linked to you avatar... thanks to her influence... so any damage I give you now... you will really feel it... prepare yourself!!" - Sakaki shot more beams at Kuhn.

As pain filled Kuhn's senses, static sound started to surround the area. Without anything Kuhn could do to prevent it, golden circles appeared around him and Sakaki, signaling a forced teleport. When the teleport was over, Kuhn found himself in an unknown area.

* * *

**- Phase Area - Game -  
- 09:50 AM, Monday September 18, 2017 -**

Upon landing on the new area, Kuhn soon took flight, using Magus abilities. He tried to identify where he was, and was shocked to see a massive, and lonesome rock floating above a wide ocean, surrounded by nothing more than by the sky. Dread filled his heart.

- "What is this place?" - Kuhn asked himself.

- "The place of you doom..." - Sakaki said from the floor. Kuhn saw him concentrating the AIDA around himself. A flash of light later, and Sakaki was flying in front of him, using the bestial form of the Victorian AIDA, a golden being with massive wings for arms, with veins protruding from every zone of its body.

Understanding the danger he was facing, Kuhn did his best to type a fast email to Yata, while dodging and counter attacking his enemy. An impressive aerial battle took place, as he shot his leaves, and as Sakaki dodged them and shot his own dark beams. He growled in annoyance as he sent his email, only for it to be returned, signaling a failed connection.

- "What the hell?" - Kuhn cursed.

- "It is useless... you can not contact the outside world... your only option... is TO FIGHT!!" - Sakaki crashed its AIDA being onto Magus, who fell to the floating rock in a painful crash. Kasumi's PC seemed to spat some blood, which somehow reflected on the real world, scaring those around him on the cyber cafe where he was having his breakfast just an hour ago.

- "You are mine now..." - Sakaki said as he dismissed his Victorian form. His Zenith form vanished as well, and the AIDA around him started to concentrate on a sole point, his left arm, where the AIDA suddenly started to form a dark circle. A dark bracelet. - "Be glad... you will be the first to return to mother... DATA DRAIN!!"

Kuhn screamed in pain as the blast hit him. The pain was unbearable, and tears fell from his eyes as Magus was extracted from him. - "MAI!!!" - He yelled without thinking. The Data Drain continued until not a single byte of information was left behind.

- "One down... seven to go..." - He laughed. - "Do you like it Haseo? My vengeance!!!!" - He continued to laugh, as he was teleported away.

* * *

**- Outside Cyber Cafe near Tokyo Station - Real Life -  
- 10:14 AM, Monday September 18, 2017 -**

Mai, Yuki, Junko and Tokuoka walked through the streets of Tokyo. Their train back to Kanazawa was due to part at 11:00 AM, so the group decided to stop to get an ice cream. The girls chatted happily as Tokuoka smoked a cigarette. He grinned seeing his daughter getting along with the two other girls which he considered as daughters as well. Traveling and talking with them, during the Twilight Incident, had been another reason for Tokuoka to try to recover his real daughter. He yearned for such interaction.

Tokuoka frowned barely as he noticed Junko ordering a closed, and sealed, pack of Ice Cream, alongside a sealed plastic spoon, instead of normal ice cream cones, like Yuki, or a glass vase filled with ice cream, like Mai. Even at 18, Junko still suffered from her illness, which made her nauseous if she saw anyone touch what she was eating, thus the girl always ate packed and sealed foods.

Tokuoka was abruptly brought back to reality as Mai dropped her ice cream glass, which shattered on the floor. He saw her shielding her ears with her hands, and tightly closing her eyes. - "Mai-chan! What is going on?" - He questioned.

- "Mai? Mai! Answer me!" - Yuki was worried, while Junko watched with wide eyes.

- "What is happening to her?" - Junko questioned.

- "Is everything all right sir?" - One of the Ice Cream attendants approached. Upon noticing the broken glass on the floor, he called for another attendant, to clean. - "Is the young lady okay sir? Was she not cut with the glass?" - His question was ignored as Mai talked.

- "A in C Major... I hear it... I know I am... it... it keeps resonating... make it stop!!" - Mai's eyes started to cry.

- "What in the world? Mai... were is it coming from? Where is the sound coming from?" - Tokuoka questioned.

- "What help would that do!?" - Yuki yelled.

- "If we find the source we can stop it! We need to stop it for Mai!" - Tokuoka yelled back.

- "That sound... I can hear it..." - Junko said, surprising Yuki and her father.

- "You can hear it Junko? Where?" - Tokuoka asked.

- "It is coming from that cyber cafe... but it just stopped..." - Junko said. Yuki saw Mai calm down in her arms.

- "What are you people watching?" - Tokuoka growled at the curious people around. - "I am going to check that place." - He informed.

- "Wait... I am going with you..." - Mai said, while panting.

- "Mai! Do not move! You need to calm down!" - Yuki said.

- "No! There is something... bad... going on... and I need to know..." - Mai said.

Before any of them could say anything else, a scream of pain could be heard inside the cyber cafe. It was a terrible scream, which reflected extreme pain. A second scream was heard, which made the panting girl's blood freeze in shock. - "MAI!!!" - She heard her name being screamed.

Without hesitation, she ran. The voice was familiar. She did not see the other three following her as she entered the cyber cafe. Upon entering she saw a young brown haired man kneeled on the floor, screaming. A videogame controller laid in front of him, while his bloody face was shielded with an M2D. Other customers watched him in horror as he screamed. An attendant was trying to calm him down. Mai saw that the attendant reached towards the M2D, when it happened. The M2D short circuited, and exploded on the face of both player and attendant.

The attendant's co-workers ran towards him, as Mai saw a face she had not seen in years. The young man's face looked shocked as he fell backwards. His body hit the hard floor, while other customers looked shocked at the device that had exploded. Worried they threw theirs in the tables in front of them. Some left, and others remained behind curious.

Mai ran towards the fallen boy. She could not believe who he was... she did not want to believe that the first time they saw each other in years was like this. Taking hold of his head, she placed it on her legs, while her tears fell freely. - "Kasumi-kun..."

Yuki had both her hands over her mouth. She also saw as the M2D had exploded, revealing Tomonari Kasumi to them. Junko saw the scene from the entrance, as her father frantically called for an ambulance on his cellphone.

- "Mai... is... it really... you...?" - Kasumi said, while barely opening his eyes.

- "Yes... its me... Kasumi-kun..." - She said, as she cleaned the sweat and blood from his face with her handkerchief. Her tears fell from her face unto his.

- "At least... I get... to... see... your beau... tiful... face... again..." - Kasumi, using all his remaining strength, lifted his hand to caress Mai's left cheek.

- "Help will arrive soon." - Tokuoka informed them. - "Please hang on Kasumi-kun"

- "Tokuo...ka-san... Yuki-chin... heh... this day is full... of... surprises..." - He coughed.

- "Do not talk... you will get better soon... just... hang on." - Mai pleaded.

- "Is he who I think it is?" - Junko asked Yuki.

- "Yes. Mai's ex-boyfriend, and my old teammate on The World." - Yuki answered, failing to contain her own tears.

- "Mai... beware... it is Sakaki... tell... tell a man named... Yata... about... him... tell him he... is... with her... with Mo..." - His words died down as his life signs left him.

- "KASUMI-KUN!!!!!" - Mai yelled.

Tokuoka ran towards them. Taking Kasumi away from Mai's grasp, who had to be restrained by Yuki and Junko, he began providing first aid. He yelled at those around for help, and two attendants stood by his side. He thanked the gods for having taken first aid training as he applied pressure to the young man's chest. Just a pair of minutes later they were rewarded with a faint pulse, which was enough to maintain him as the doctors suddenly entered the store. An ambulance stood outside, its siren alarming the passerby.

A few hours later the group stood at the Takeguma University Hospital, the train trip back to Kanazawa long forgotten. Mai fell in her knees, while Yuki consoled her, as they received the news. Tomonari Kasumi was alive, thanks to Tokuoka's prompt first aid, but the boy had fallen into a coma.

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital, Lobby - Real Life -  
- 12:32 PM, Monday September 18, 2017 -**

Salvador Aihara ran inside the hospital, disregarding the shout of several nurses to not run inside the facility. Without even thinking of waiting for an elevator, the reporter directed himself towards the stairs. Climbing up, without even stopping to take a breath, Salvador opened the door for the fourth floor. He clutched his chest, breathing hard for a moment, before glancing left and right. Upon noticing the person he was looking for, he ran.

Tajima Michiru sat in one of the couches, crying silently. She glanced up after hearing footsteps nearing. Upon seeing Salvador, she stood up urgently, and without explanation launched at him, hugging him, while crying her heart out. Salvador's eyes widened, and acting as a gentleman, for once, he hugged her back, trying to calm her down.

- "Michiru... calm down... what is wrong? I ran here after hearing you cry on the phone... but I could not understand what was wrong." - Salvador asked.

- "It is Tooru... he is... he is..." - Michiru sobbed in his chest.

- "He is what? What happened to him?" - Salvador got worried.

- "He... something happened yesterday... he had some kind of attack..." - The professor continued to cry.

- "An attack? What kind of attack? A relapse of Doll Syndrome? Tell me!" - Aihara was getting extremely worried.

- "The doctors do not know... it happened so suddenly." - She broke the hug. Salvador took out a handkerchief and cleaned her tears. She thanked him, and breathed deeply. - "He... he is dead..."

Salvador's eyes widened. Uike Tooru was dead. He glanced towards the room, and at the distance he could see two adults crying. The boy's parents. Passing his hand over his hair, in a nervous gesture, Salvador sighed.

- "I... see..." - He could not believe it. - "Your student... passed away... well... ouch... I..."

- "You do not have to say anything... you being here is enough..." - Michiru said. - "I came today to check on him and found the news. I needed to tell someone. Forgive me."

- "Do not worry. We are friends." - Salvador smiled at her. - "Do you want me to take you home?"

- "I would appreciate it, Salvador-san." - Michiru replied.

The pair walked away. Walking through the hall, Salvador noticed three girls outside a room. One of them was crying, while the other two tried to calm her down. Michiru and him walked beside them, and gave them a brief glance, which was enough for Salvador to not notice the man, wearing a hawaiian shirt, that was coming out the room. Salvador and the man bumped into each other, making both lose their footing, falling to the floor.

- "I am sorry! I was not paying attention to where I was walking!" - Salvador excused himself, as he rose. - "Let me help you!"

- "Thanks. And do not worry about it. I was distracted as well." - The man replied. Upon dusting himself, he bowed, and walked toward the three girls, of whom the youngest was staring at them.

- "Hey! You are Salvador Aihara! From Online Jack!" - The young girl exclaimed.

- "Hey Señorita... indeed I am. Sorry, but I need to leave. Whatever the reason you ladies are here, I sincerely hope it is resolved. Adios!" - He took hold of Michiru's hand and walked away.

- "Are you not famous?" - Michiru giggled softly.

- "Hey! I AM a star. But anyway... it was not the time for me to brag. One of the other two ladies seemed very heartbroken. So she definitely did not need someone like me around." - He deadpanned.

- "You are very attentive. Even with people you do not know." - The professor smiled at him while holding his hand strongly.

While waiting for the elevator, Salvador looked back to the man in the hawaiian shirt and the three girls. - (He seems familiar. Where have I seen that man before? I can not shake the feeling he is important... Oh well...) - The elevator arrived, and the pair left.

* * *

**- The Creator's Room, Lost Ground Unknown Server - Game -  
- 10:15 AM, Monday September 18, 2017 -**

Sakaki appeared in the white room. He glanced around and upon noticing a new area, his left eye rose. The area was full of grass, flowers and several trees. In its center a great bed laid. Dozens of plushies laid on top of the bed and around it. Bears, bunnies, lions and even grunties were among the plush toys. Beside the bed, a chair stood, and on it, a person could be seen. Sakaki could not see the features of the person, since the chair was facing the other way. The only feature he could see from his position was the long sickly gray hair of the figure which he assumed to be female.

- "Mother?" - He tentatively asked.

- "You have returned." - Morganna answered, confirming Sakaki's suppositions of the identity of the figure.

- "Yes. I have. And I bring back one of your children." - He walked towards her.

- "Wait. Remain in your place. It is too soon for you to see me." - Morganna signaled, and Sakaki complied.

- "As you wish, Mother." - Sakaki replied. Raising his left arm, an orb of light emerged from the dark bracelet. - "I bring you Magus"

The orb of light rose. In the air it suddenly expanded, and the form of Magus materialized. Morganna, from her place, glanced upwards and admired her previous phase, now avatar.

- "So this is Magus new form? It is so pretty... my child has returned to me..." - She laughed.

Sakaki glanced at Morganna's back, and then turned around, teleporting away.

* * *

**- Unknown Place - Internet -  
- 10:20 AM, Monday September 18, 2017 -**

Aura floated at the center of a grass field. It resembled an area of The World, yet it was not part of it. Aura always had loved the grass areas, thus she created this place, where she could rest. She once was known as The World's Guardian Goddess, but upon the destruction of the game, she had saved herself by transferring her data upon the infinite land of the internet.

Many to this day related the tale of how Aura had forsaken The World, for her own happiness, but the truth was other. She had detected the destruction of the game's servers. The massive loss of data was terrible, and was menacing with destroying everything. Aura could do nothing to prevent it, thus she left before the game truly ceased to exist, copying herself into the web.

- "Something is moving... I can feel it..." - Aura exclaimed. She glanced down, and saw three figures bowing to her. The Azure Knights.

Azure Kite, Azure Balmung and Azure Orca. Three AI Aura herself had created, based on the .hackers that had valiantly battled to save her and The World. Hearing giggles, Aura turned around, and smiled upon seeing the sight of her daughters. Zefie and Lycoris, which were being watched by Aura's fourth Azure Knight, Azure BlackRose.

Zefie, the first AI born from Aura still looked like a younger Aura with saffron-colored hair. Even after three years, Zefie had chosen to remain in the form she had manifested in front of Shuugo and Rena, in her quest to find her mother. When The World started to fall, Zefie manifested herself in front of a man, named Bansyoya Jun, and told him Aura had abandoned her role as Ultimate AI and integrated back into the system. Afterwards, she left the game as well.

Lycoris, once a prototype for Aura, now stood as one of Aura's daughters and Zefie's younger sister. The red dressed girl looked like an exact copy, apart from the clothes, to the just awakened Aura, back when Tsukasa was being forced by Morganna to stop Aura's awakening. Zefie, who had absorbed Lycoris data during her quest, had returned the data to Aura, who in turn re-created the girl, just after they both had abandoned The World.

Aura smiled seeing Zefie and Lycoris running around, with no worry on their tiny faces. True, they were AI, and very advanced, but they still were young children. Aura had been forced to mature fast, since her role required it. Upon abandoning the remnants of the game, Aura decided to give her daughters a normal childhood, like a real being, even if they were just data. Such reasoning was one of the reasons she did not return to The World when it was reborn. But even so, she was worried. Thus she created the Azure Knights.

- "Mother? Are you alright?" - Zefie questioned.

- "You look worried." - Lycoris stated.

- "My daughters. I can feel something moving. I can not identify it. But we must be careful." - Aura told them.

The two AI nodded. Recently it seemed their mother had begun to care for The World again, since she manifested herself inside the new realm of their old home, to help those in need. Those she called, The Children of Morganna. A name they shuddered to hear named.

* * *

_To: __Hino Takumi at CC-Corp dot com  
__CC: Hayami Akira at Toudai dot com__ (a00429264)  
__Sender: Satou Hiroshi at Toudai dot com__ (a00728684)_

_Subject: We need to talk._

_Yo Takumi! Long time no see. How have you been my friend? I know you must be busy with your job, but can we meet next weekend? I need to ask you something. It is about some info I came upon, which kind off worries me. Hopefully we can meet. Akira says hi. Mayumi-san and Mirei also send their best wishes to you._

_Sincerely  
__Satou Hiroshi._

"_I have a feeling that the key to it is somewhere in... The World_"

_

* * *

__To: Satou Hiroshi at Toudai dot com (a00728684)  
__CC: Hayami Akira at Toudai dot com__ (a00429264)  
__Sender: Hino Takumi at CC-__Corp dot com _

_Subject: RE: We need to talk._

_Hey Hiro! Akira! How are my favorite .hackers doing? Of course we can meet. There is a lot of things I would love to discuss with you, and hopefully I can be helpful upon the information you have my friend. On another matters, have you decided upon a date for the wedding? When can we expect the arrival of new .hackers, if you get my meaning. Grins_

_Sincerely  
__Hino Takumi_

_"As I'm sure you are aware... ...Trading is about give and take. This goes for information, as well."  
__--This email is only intended for those it was sent to. Reproduction or edition of its content is illegal.--_

_

* * *

__To: Hino Takumi at CC-Corp dot com  
__CC: Satou Hiroshi at Toudai dot com (a00728684)  
__Sender: Hayami Akira at Toudai dot com (a00429264)_

_Subject: RE(2): We need to talk._

_Takumi you rascal! I will be sure to get you when we see each other. For now, I think I need to have a little chat with my fiancée, since it seems your little question left him in shock._

_Looking forward to see you again. Sincerely  
__Hayami, soon to be Satou, Akira._

_"I wouldn't have made it this far without you. What am I to do when you start doubting yourself?"_


	4. Chapter 04

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 04

Started Chapter: 23-December-2007  
Finished Chapter: 24-December-2007  
First Post: 18-January-2008  
Last Edit: 25-December-2007

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter 04**

**- Sapporo South High School Entrance, Hokkaido - Real Life -  
- 08:05 AM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Kuramoto Chika walked through the entrance of her school, trying her best to ignore the stares she was receiving from other students. She sighed as she replaced her shoes with the white school ones. They surely saw her photo on the news several weeks ago, announcing her coma, even if her name was omitted. Seeing her walking to the school, two weeks after classes resumed, would most likely be good gossip.

Ignoring the stares, and even grumbling to herself about annoying people, Chika continued walking to her classroom. Opening the door, she entered, and without greeting anybody, she sat in her desk, and then used her bag as a pillow, as she sighed once again. People muttered, and Chika wished they would shut up, and leave her the hell alone.

- "Alright you lot. Stop staring this instant. Do you not have something else to do?" - A female voice reprimanded the others. Chika lifted her gaze, and barely braced herself as a pair of arms hugged her.

- "Rena?" - Chika was surprised at the hug she was receiving.

- "Oh Chika... you are awake! When did you recover? I was so worried about you... me and Shuugo went to visit you several times after we learned of your condition" - The girl, Kunisaki Rena, said.

Three years have passed since the Zefie Incident ended. On such incident Kunisaki Rena, alongside her twin brother, Kunisaki Shuugo, had donned the PC of the legendary .hackers. The 2nd BlackRose and the 2nd Kite. Their battle was not against an Ultimate AI, but some of CC Corp's admins, whose goal was the eradication of all AI. Protecting Zefie, and reuniting the AI with Aura had been their goal. But, why were they chosen as the successors of the original BlackRose and Kite?

Several years prior the Zefie Incident, and several weeks prior to the Twilight Incident, the Kunisaki Twins had lived in the same building as the Hayami family. The twins often staid with them, and in one of such occasions, Shuugo had logged inside The World, using Fumikazu's account, and encountered Aura. The AI, who had just awakened some time prior, listened to Shuugo's wish of being a hero. The AI then left, and encountered hardships during the Twilight Incident, but she never forgot of the little boy, thus she gave him, and his sister, copies of the .hackers PCs.

Due to the nature of the twins father's job, they moved away several times during the years, until they finally settled on Hokkaido two years prior. Or at least Rena hoped it was their last move. Here in Hokkaido she had befriended two girls. Kuramoto Chika and Yuasa Miki, who recently moved away. Upon learning Chika had fallen into a coma, Rena became depressed, and often dragged Shuugo to see the girl.

Rena, now a 17 year old girl, had brown hair, which reached below her shoulders, with a pink strand of hair falling by the left side of her face. The same color shade her previous online persona held. Rena said it was her own way of remembering the good times she shared online, previous to the destruction of The World. Upon entering high school she retook her hobby by joining the Softball Tennis club.

Shuugo, who was giving an apologetic smile to Chika, for being choked by Rena, stood behind his sister. His brown hair was short and somewhat unruly spiky. He had taken the loss of The World hard at first, since they were unable to do something for Aura and Zefie, but with Rena's help he was able to get over his depression. To date he still chats with his old party members, even with Komiyama, his previous school rival. Having learnt a valuable lesson, while helping Zefie, Shuugo learned to not give up upon hardships. Currently he plays basketball in the school team.

- "Oh... just a few days ago. Mom told me you two visited. Thank you Rena." - Chika answered the girl.

- "Glad you are okay Kuramoto." - Shuugo told the girl. - "Rena was going crazy with you unconscious."

- "Oni-chan! I was not!" - Rena blushed.

- "Yes you were. It was worst than when Yuasa moved away. Although I can understand why you were depressed. Losing a friend is though..." - Shuugo said, remembering Zefie.

- "Oni-chan..." - Rena watched her brother.

Sensing a depressing matter, Chika tried to change the subject. - "Well... I am okay now. Although I am currently banned from using a computer." - She sighed.

- "How come?" - Rena questioned.

- "I will tell you later. Sensei is here." - Chika answered. Shuugo and Rena took their seats as the class representative called for order.

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital, Kasumi Tomonari's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 09:00 AM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Aihara Yuki yawned as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make her sleepiness go away. Glancing around she saw Mai sleeping, with her head resting on Kasumi's bed, and with her hand linked to his. Yuki sighed at the sight. Mai had been a mess after the doctor had announced the young man had fallen into a coma, again.

The door opened, making Yuki glance at it. Seeing Tokuoka at the entrance, she stood up, and brushing her hair with her fingers, Yuki walked outside the room with him. Without even greeting each other, Tokuoka handed Yuki a cup of coffee, which she took gratefully. Taking a sip, she welcomed the warmth into her body.

- "How is she?" - Tokuoka asked.

- "She has calmed down, but she still refuses to leave his side." - Yuki answered, while resting her back on the wall.

- "I see. Great way of meeting again, huh?" - Tokuoka sarcastically remarked.

- "It is like the Twilight Incident again..." - Yuki muttered.

Even though the M2D that rested on Kasumi's face had exploded, Junko learned, after asking around, that the young man often went there to log into The World R:2. A sense of déjà vu filled the girl, and when she told her father, the man looked shocked.

- "I tried contacting her, you know. Helba." - Tokuoka admitted.

- "Any luck?" - Yuki asked.

- "None. The number Kuro Bith gave us seven years ago is no longer functional. His is the same." - Junichiro said, while yearning for a smoke.

- "I guess hackers are like that." - She sighed. - "How is Junko?"

- "I left her at school before arriving. She wanted to come, but I told her she should wait until classes end." - The man said.

- "I see. That is good. She should not miss classes over this. Thankfully you convinced her yesterday to return home." - Yuki exclaimed, while finishing her coffee.

The door opened, and Mai exited. Yuki walked towards her offering help, which Mai politely refused. Tokuoka took hold of the second cup of coffee and handed it to her. - "I hope it is still warm"

- "It is, thank you." - Mai said, after taking a sip.

- "Are you okay, Mai?" - Yuki asked.

- "I am now. Sorry for breaking like that yesterday." - Mai said.

- "I know it is not the best time to say this Mai, but we need to return to Kanazawa soon. Missing a day of classes will not harm us, but..." - Yuki began.

- "I am thinking of dropping my classes this semester." - Mai said, making Yuki's eyes widen.

- "Mai! You are not serious!" - She was shocked.

- "I am. Since it has not been a whole month yet, since the semester began, it will not hurt my record." - Mai said.

- "You are aware that Kasumi's coma may be longer than last time?" - Tokuoka asked - "And we have no clue this time around"

- "Then I will request a transfer to a local college. I can not leave, not like this." - Mai said. - "You should return though, Yuki"

- "Like hell I will!" - Yuki raised her voice. - "If you are staying, and requesting a transfer, I would do likewise. You are my friend, my partner... my sister."

- "Yuki... thank you..." - Mai hugged the girl. Tokuoka just grinned at them.

- "I guess I should tell Kyoko you will be staying a bit longer with us." - The older man said.

- "Thank you." - Mai rested her head on his chest, and softly sobbed.

- "Yuki. You should return to Kanazawa..." - Tokuoka began to say.

- "Eh?? Why?" - Yuki questioned.

- "Let me finish. You need to process both your resignment from the classes. Plus you will need to send your things here. I will go with you to help. Guess we will be renting that apartment sooner than I expected." - Tokuoka said.

- "Oh... yes... right." - Yuki blushed.

Mai softly giggled upon their antics. She thanked whoever was listening for having them with her. Glancing towards the door, she wondered if once again she would be able to help Kasumi Tomonari. - (Wait for me... I will not stop until you awaken... I... I will not lose you again...)

* * *

**- Sapporo South High School, Roof, Hokkaido - Real Life -  
- 12:14 PM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Chika and Rena sat together, eating lunch, at the school roof. Chika thanked her friend for taking her here, since it seemed no other student was around. They ate in silence, until both finished. Glancing to her friends face, Chika sighed.

- "Come on. Spit it. You want to ask me something." - The Kuramoto girl said.

- "Sorry. It is just... I was wondering... what they said on the news is accurate? Were you playing The World R:2 when you collapsed?" - The Kunisaki girl questioned.

- "Those damn reporters." - Chika growled. - "Thankfully they did not mention my username. But now everybody that saw the photo knows I play the game."

- "You wanted to keep it quiet right? Because of who you are online..." - Rena stated. She, alongside her twin, were Chika's sole classmates who knew her online self was Alkaid, an ex-Demon Palace Emperor, despite not playing the game themselves. Not even Yuasa knew her online persona. - (I can relate to that) - Rena thought while remembering her role as the 2nd BlackRose.

- "Yeah... I get enough fan mail, spam, already. I do not need everybody on school on my neck about it." - She pouted.

- "So... what really happened?" - Rena asked, while glancing to the school grounds, where she could see Shuugo playing basketball with his friends.

Chika sighed. She knew she could trust Rena, but would she believe her? Risking it, she answered. - "Maybe you will think I am crazy... but here goes..." -

For almost the rest of lunch break, Chika related her experience within The World. How she was PKed by the AIDA infected Bordeaux, and how everything blanked after it. Her awakening several days ago, and the confrontation with the Cubia Gomorras. Finishing her tale, she glanced at Rena.

- "Crazy, is it not?" - She tried to joke, but upon seeing Rena's worried face, she paled. - "Rena?"

- "Cubia... and a coma induced by The World... it can not be... not again..." - Rena muttered.

- "Rena? What is going on?" - Chika asked.

- "I need to tell you something." - Rena said, but was interrupted as the bell signaling the resume of classes reached their ears. - "Can we meet after classes?"

- "Sure. I guess. I have duties on the Library Council though. But I guess we can talk while I work." - Chika was curious.

- "Good. Now let us go back." - Rena smiled at her friend.

* * *

**- Salvador Aihara's Department, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 02:05 PM, Tuesday September 18, 2017 -**

Salvador Aihara worked on his computer, while munching a sandwich. It was a bad habit he had, one he had taken ever since he began producing Online Jack years ago. If he needed to investigate something, not even lunch would get in his way. At least he did not stop eating. He may be a star, but he definitely gets his four meals a day... err... three.

- "Let see... now how do I search this?" - Salvador said out loud, despite being alone.

He glanced at CC Corp's webpage and sighed. No way he was going to find his information there. Even if they were credited somewhere on the page, if the admins had left the company he was not going to find it here. Sighing, and taking a bite of his lunch, he opened a new browser window. He opened the 'G' web browser, one of the few companies that had survived Pluto's Kiss on December 24, 2005.

- "What was the name of that admin Nuada told me about? Oh yeah... Albireo..." - He said as he typed his name. He slapped himself upon receiving webpages detailing information about the Albireo star formation. - "I should have known... stupid me... at least input 'The World' as a required search..."

Inputting the new search, Salvador was awarded with less than 10 pages of results. Opening the first option of most relevance, he stumbled upon screenshots of the first version of The World. In them, a Long Arm class player stood, the predecessor of the Lord Partizan class. He had tan skin, black hair, and a scale armor suit, surrounded by belts. The most distinctive feature of the character were his mismatched eyes. A golden one, and a blue one.

- "Heh... seems he did not just choose Albireo as his name... nice character... too bad this kind of design is no longer available..." - Salvador muttered.

He continued browsing through the screenshots, and the only other thing he found was screenshots of Albireo alongside a white dressed blonde WaveMaster, the predecessor class of Harvest Cleric, Shadow Warlock and Macabre Dancer.

- "Meh... fan pages... seems the guy was famous. Nothing really useful. Damn." - He sighed, and when he was about to go back to the web browser, the last picture rose his interest. - "Huh? What is this?" -

Upon the last screenshot, Albireo was seen chatting alongside two famous characters from the first era. The Descendants of Fianna. Balmung of the Azure Skies and Orca of the Azure Seas.

- "Well... he did have famous friends as well it seems... but not useful in any way. I really was not expecting to find the name of this guy online, but hey... at least give me a good clue or something!"

He opened the second webpage, and while browsing through it he found more than screenshots. It was stats on the character. - "A player from the Fragment era? Interesting, but again, not useful. What is this? Last time ever seen logged in? Bingo... now this is useful. January 2011... just after the Second Network Crisis? He shoots, and he scores! Now I just need to find a list of who left CC Corp in those years. Yippee... not."

Opening a new browser window, he inputted the new search. - "Important CC Corp emploiees who left on 2011" - Hitting enter he was rewarded with the webbrowser telling him he misspelled employee. - "Well excuse me for my bad grammar!" - He grunted.

Finishing his sandwich he opened the first result. - "Well damn... nothing useful... and this info is from 2010... hey..." - He was about to press back, when an article raised his interest.

_Localizer of The World's Japanese Version leaves CC Corp._

_In a surprise turn of events, Tokuoka Junichiro, age 34, left CC Corp yesterday. It was reported the lead programmer asked for his resignment with no reason given. Tokuoka was responsible for the Japanese version of The World, the most popular game to date, which has sold over 20 million copies around the globe. His companion, on the localization, Watarai Kazushi, was not available for comments._

The report continued, but Salvador stopped reading upon seeing the photograph of Tokuoka. The man looked younger, and was wearing a brown suit, with a green tie. Aihara's eyes widened upon recognizing him.

- "It is him! The man in the hospital! No wonder he looked familiar. Heck..." - He pressed his hand to his chin. - "He no longer works on CC Corp... but as the lead localizer he may be able to help me... him, or his companion... Watarai..."

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital, Entrance, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 05:44 PM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Kubo Moe walked through the entrance, humming at herself. She was still wearing her school uniform, as she had come here directly after classes ended. She was greeted by several nurses on her way. After all, she came often, and hoped one day to work there as a nurse. Moe had began taking her studies more seriously, ignoring whatever her older sister made, in order to be enough prepared to being able to enter a medicine college.

- "I wonder how Shino-san is doing..." - She sighed. - "I was not able to visit these past days. Seriously... what was Sensei thinking already giving us a test? It has not been a month yet, since classes resumed."

Entering the elevator, she did not hear a nurse calling for her. - "Oh well... I wanted to tell her Nanao Shino-san was already discharged... guess she will learn so when she arrives to the room..."

Moe walked towards Shino's room, and without giving a second glance to the name in the door, she opened it. She stopped abruptly upon seeing a girl staring at her, and a sleeping boy in the bed.

- "Oh... sorry! I must have opened the wrong door. Please excuse me!" - Moe apologized and quickly left.

She gave herself a light punch in the head, while sticking her tongue out. She glanced at the door, and her eyes widened upon seeing that the room number was correct, but the name had changed from Nanao Shino to Kasumi Tomonari.

- "What the?" - Moe exclaimed. - "Hey Miss!" - She called to a nurse.

- "Ah Kubo-san. Why are you here today?" - The nurse smiled.

- "Hey... what happened? Why is a boy in that room now? Did something happened to Shino-san? Please tell me she is okay!" - Her eyes watered.

- "Easy. She is okay. She woke up a few days ago, and left just this past Sunday" - The nurse explained.

- "Really!? Oh thank god! I wonder if Haseo already knows? Knowing him... he probably had something to do with it..." - She grinned, confusing the nurse.

The nurse excused herself and left, while Kubo daydreamed. A new voice broke Moe from her dream. - "Kubo-san?"

- "Eh?" - Moe turned around, and found herself staring at an upperclassmate from her high school. - "Nimura-senpai?"

Nimura Junko, last year student, and Kubo Moe, second year student. Both attended Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu High School, as noted by their school uniforms, whose only difference was the color of their sweater, yellow for second years, and light blue for last years.

- "Why are you here Nimura-senpai?" - Kubo asked.

- "I came to see a friend of mine. Her boyfriend is hospitalized here, in this room." - Junko said.

- "Ohh... talk about coincidence." - Kubo said.

- "What do you mean?" - Junko asked.

- "I just entered there... you see... a friend of mine was..." - She began telling her about Shino.

The two talked for a little while until Kubo left, telling Junko she hoped her friend's boyfriend got better.

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital, Kasumi Tomonari's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 06:11 PM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Junko entered the room, and saw Mai by the side of Tomonari, still holding his hand. Leaving her school bag in a chair, she walked towards Mai, and offered her a bag, marked with the name of a convenience store.

- "I brought you some food. Eat if you want to." - Junko said, and Mai thanked her.

- "Thank you Junko. You are very kind. Sorry for the trouble." - Mai said.

- "Do not worry. You guys helped me recover from my coma when you helped father. So it is my turn to help you this time." - Junko smiled. - "Has father and Yuki left already?"

- "Yes. They took the 11:00 AM train back to Kanazawa. Tokuoka-san was going to arrange our things to be moved, while Yuki went to fix our resignment from the classes. They hoped to take the train of 06:00 PM, so they will be arriving late." - Mai explained.

- "I see. Then I guess it falls upon me to take you home." - The Nimura girl said.

- "Do not worry. I was planning to. I have calmed down, and I really need to take a bath." - Mai smiled at the younger girl.

- "That is good. Grandma was not happy you two staid here yesterday, but she let it slide after knowing what happened. Has Mother come to visit?" - Junko asked. Her mother, Kyoko, worked in this very same hospital, but being a plastic surgeon, she was not in any way selectable to take care of Tomonari.

- "She came earlier, after Tokuoka-san and Yuki left. She brought me lunch, and I promised her I was going back to your home tonight. I did as well with Yuki and Tokuoka-san earlier." - Minase said.

- "We are just worried." - Junko explained.

- "I know. Do not worry." - Mai smiled.

- "Hey listen... did a girl enter earlier by mistake?" - Junko asked.

- "Yes. She did. Why?" - Mai was curious.

- "She goes to the same school as me. Before you ask, the uniforms are different according to our year. Anyway... seems she came to visit a girl who was also in a coma, and had awakened just a few days ago." - She said.

- "A coma?" - Mai was interested.

- "Yeah... what is the probability for that? Yes, I know not all coma are related to... the game... but... well... she told me about this girl. Nanao Shino. She fell into a coma nine months ago... playing The World." - Junko said.

- "What?" - Mai stood up, surprised.

- "I know. It really can not be a coincidence. Kasumi-san was playing the game. And Kubo's friend, who just awakened, also was in a coma, found besides the software of the game. It really is happening again..." - Junko shivered, and Mai hugged her.

- "We will find out what is going on. I promise. To help Kasumi-kun, and whoever may be in danger. We were not able to prove anything last time, but if it comes to it, we will not rest until everything comes to public knowledge. The game was dangerous back then, and seems it is once more." - Mai said.

- "So what do we do?" - Junko asked.

- "For now, let us wait for Tokuoka-san and Yuki to come back. We will tell them this, and if we can not contact Helba... we will contact the .hackers." - Mai finished.

* * *

**- Sapporo South High School, Library, Hokkaido - Real Life -  
- 06:13 PM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Kunisaki Rena and Kunisaki Shuugo entered the school library, still wearing their sports uniforms. Rena glanced around, looking for her friend. Shuugo helped her, interested on what his sister had told him about what really happened to Kuramoto. Passing through several tables, and ignoring other students, they spotted Chika while she was rearranging some books in one of the shelves.

- "Chika!" - Rena said, as loud as she dared inside the library.

- "Oh, hey Rena. Shuugo." - Chika waved at them. Even though Shuugo referred to her by her family name, Chika used his name, at least when he was with Rena, as using his family name would be confusing.

The twins helped Chika rearranging the books she had with her, and upon finishing, Chika excused herself from the library. She received a nod from the lady in charge, seeing that Chika had finished her work, and she rarely asked for being allowed to leave early. The fact of her previous 'illness' was also a factor for the lady to allow her so.

The two girls and boy walked together to the cafeteria, where the girls took a table, while Shuugo went to buy them some drinks. Getting back, and handing each a canned soda, Shuugo took his own seat.

- "So... what did you want to tell me, Rena?" - Chika asked.

- "Well... you see..." - Rena and Shuugo related their experience during the Zefie Incident, and the knowledge they had of the Twilight Incident, despite not being present.

- "Wow... I had no idea you two were such legendary players..." - Chika mouthed.

- "Not really... we did not have such an impact like our predecessors. It was only mere luck we got involved with Aura." - Rena said.

- "Yeah... too bad she no longer exists..." - Shuugo sighed.

- "And who says she does not?" - Chika said.

- "Huh?" - Both twins were confused.

- "Come on. I need to show you something. We only need a computer so I can check my The World email account." - Kuramoto stated.

Chika waited for the twins outside the changing rooms. Several minutes later, both twins emerged clothed in their school uniforms, although Shuugo's hair was still a mess. Rena pouted at the sight and tried to brush it, but upon the yelp of his brother, who ran ahead, she gave up.

- "Honestly... damn Oni-chan and his unruly hair." - She pouted again, making Chika laugh.

The three arrived at a cyber cafe, and upon renting a sole computer, they allowed Chika to log in. Shuugo glanced around, just in case Chika's parents decided to pass. It was not that he was paranoic, but he knew her parents had totally forbidden her from using a computer if her classes did not require it.

- "Found it... check it out." - Chika informed. Rena's eyes widened.

- "Oni-chan... look!" - Rena almost yelled. Shuugo's eyes widened as well upon noticing what was in the screen. An email. From Aura.

_To: Alkaid at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: A__U4A_

_Y0U4 F4¡3ND5 N33D #31P. __60 70 7#3 (#A05 GA73 AND ¡ W¡11 74AN5P047 Y0U 7#343. #31P 7#3 (#¡1D43N 0F M046ANNA._

_AU4A_

- "I received this weird email after Sirius, Taihaku and I finished off the Cubia Gomorra at the Lost Ground. After we deciphered it we went to the Chaos Gate and were transported to this weird dungeon, which felt alive. We saw Haseo and the others fighting off clones of themselves, so we charged. A lot of players came to aid, while we held them off. The Doppelgangers. Some time later everything went blank, and that Cubia was defeated." - Chika explained.

- "I can not believe it..." - Rena had tears in her eyes.

- "Rena?" - Chika saw her friend's teary eyes.

- "She is alive... Aura is alive! Yeah!" - Shuugo suddenly shouted, hugging his sister, not caring about the other customers who were watching him as if he was crazy.

- "Do not even think of hugging me Kunisaki!" - Chika warned, using his family name, as she usually called him.

- "Heh... sorry. Just got excited." - He grinned. - "I wonder... is Zefie alive as well?"

- "Seeing Aura is... we can only hope she is." - Rena smiled.

- "Anyway. This events you told me about... and what I experienced... The World is not just a game. Never has. With this knowledge I can not quit the game now. Not while my friends still log in. Sirius... Taihaku... Antares... Endrance... and specially... Haseo." - She blushed a bit.

- "Ohh... Kuramoto is blushing." - Shuugo mocked.

- "What? You better run Kunisaki, because when I finish with you, you will wish you never were born!" - Chika yelled, as Shuugo ran away laughing.

- "Ahh! What did I do to deserve this?" - Rena sighed as she logged out Alkaid's account She smiled, knowing Aura was out there, and hoped that whatever happened to Chika was really over, with the destruction of the second Cubia.

* * *

**- Serpent of Lore, Net Slums - Game -  
- 07:35 PM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Yata, current PC of Hino Takumi, Epitaph User of Fidchell, stood in front of the monitoring device at the Serpent of Lore. The red clothed Macabre Dancer watched the monitors with interest. Today was the day he was shutting down the tool given to him, by CC Corp, to monitor AIDA activity. With AIDA gone, and Cubia defeated, there was no more need for such device. Takumi was being assigned a new project, which did not require the tool to be active, yet he was not denied the permission to keep his PC, even if it was one of the 8 Epitaph Users.

- "A lot of things have happened since I began playing this game. I am glad this is over though. Alas... the knowledge of Aura still being alive is the best that could have happened. I definitely need to tell Hiro and Akira about this." - Yata chuckled remembering Akira's last email, about his statement leaving Hiroshi on shock.

The Serpent of Lore was normally accessible through the Guild Raven at Mac Anu's HOME, but during the servers crash, caused by Cubia, the monitoring devices had been moved towards the Net Slums Tartarga Command Room. Yata liked the view here, as he could glance at the seas of Mac Anu, with the town and the Hy Brasail Isle at the distance.

A dark red light, flashing on Yata's face, shocked the Macabre Dancer. The alert put him suddenly on edge. What was going on? Why did that alarm turned on? Without losing any second, Yata began typing furiously on his keyboard, offline, while his PC emulated the movements, online.

- "An AIDA signal? No... impossible. Why?" - Yata grunted. His teeth clenched at the implications. Ovan's sacrifice had been in vain if the AIDA was to return. He needed to tell this new information to his superiors, and specially to Haseo and the other Epitaph Users.

- "I need to email Pi..." - He said.

- "I am afraid I can not allow you to do so, Yata." - A voice sounded behind him. Yata spun around, and was shocked to see Sakaki.

- "You! Why are you here?" - Yata exclaimed.

- "Normally I would not act so soon again, my dear Yata. But then I remember about this tool of yours. Mother requires what is hers to be returned. So... will you come peacefully... or must I use force?" - Sakaki laughed.

* * *

_To: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Tabby at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Subject: Hey_

_What is up?  
It is Tabby._

_It has been long, has it not? Today I went to see Shino-san at the hospital, but did not find her._

_She wake up. You really did it, did you not? You were able to save Shino-san._

_I am happy. For both of you._

_Tabby_

"_I want to be useful for those that I care for"_


	5. Chapter 05

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 05

Started Chapter: 25-December-2007  
Finished Chapter: 10-January-2008  
First Post: 25-January-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

**Chapter 05**

* * *

**- Serpent of Lore, Net Slums - Game -  
- 07:45 PM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Yata growled, and turning around, he composed himself. Sakaki was no threat, and the presence of an AIDA signal was more important at the moment. If Sakaki tried something, he would simply have to take it as an aggression, and he could finally process the banning of the user. He was not able to make a formal complain before, as Sakaki was 'working' for CC Corp, and the player had made the PK tournament with the permission of his superiors. True, they admitted it was a mistake, but even so they were not in any position to blame Sakaki.

- "I have no time to play with little kids, Sakaki. If you are here it would mean you were released from the hospital. Although I wonder how you got your access to the Net Slums, but I have more important things to worry about. Leave now, or else I will abuse my power, as an admin, for the first time, and get your ass banned." - Yata grunted.

- "Oh please. Like you have not abused your power before." - Sakaki mocked. - "All this equipment. Used to spy on the players. You are such a stalker, you now?"

Yata gritted his teeth at the words of Sakaki. - "What can a mere 10 year old know? Get out of here." -

- "What can a 10 year old know? I do not know. A lot of things? Were you not 10 during the Twilight Incident... hmmm?... Wiseman?" - Sakaki grinned.

Yata abruptly stopped his work, and turning around he watched Sakaki. - "How do you know that?" - Yata was confused. How did this man know his username from that era? And about his age during that time as well.

- "I told you when I arrived. Mother wants what is hers back. And she knows a lot of things. Although it seems your information gathering has dulled, since you do not know anything of what is happening." - Sakaki mocked. - "Why do you not search my real self? If you know 'my age' you should now 'the real me'.

Yata clenched his fists. Turning off the dual visual of his M2D, Takumi opened a web browser, without letting Sakaki out of his sight with his right eye. M2D had an option were you could have visual on just one eye, while the other remained on the real world. Most customers had stated it had sickened them to use such option, but hardcore gamers, or geniuses like Takumi, were able to use such multitask option efficiently.

Yata found information about the boy fast. After all, he was featured on Online Jack's Doll Syndrome programs, and his name was freely mentioned, fact that brought many problems to the producers of the program, for disregarding the confidentiality of the Doll Syndrome victims. Yata's eyes widened at the newest information which featured the name of the boy.

_Boy that appeared on Online Jack, Uike Tooru, dead._

_One of the boys, whose name was released via Online Jack, was declared brain dead Sunday 16, 2017. The boy had been admitted on the Takeguma University Hospital for a relapse of Doll Syndrome. He had awakened a few hours later, and __seemed to be on great health, and on his way to be recovered. The personnel of the hospital were not available to speak about what caused the boy's death. His parents, which did not have a complain for the usage of his name, were heartbroken and denied to speak more._

- "Dead? You are dead?" - Yata said, wide-eyed.

- "Yes. It seems my real self kicked it..." - The green haired PC shock his head. - "What is with human flesh being so weak?"

- "You... what are you...? Have you become... a Lost One?" - Yata asked.

- "Who knows? Anyway... now that you have that information... I can not allow you to keep dwelling on the real world..." - Sakaki raised his arms, and AIDA started to leak out.

- "AIDA! So the signal came from you!" - Yata was shocked.

- "Indeed. And you, my friend, are too dangerous. So, even if you do not wish to, please join me in this... AIDA Server" - The man said, changing his tone of voice to a more evil one in the last two words.

- "Damn! I need to... gone... by the grace of the Twilight Dragon! Damn you Sakaki! You cut me off the real world... I can no longer feel the controller... or my desk..." - Yata cursed. - "What is your purpose?"

- "Were you not listening to me? I told you. I have come to pick up what is rightfully Mother's." - Sakaki spat.

- "And why would you care about your Mother, you who have discarded his real self?" - Yata asked, looking for answers.

- "Why would I care about that woman? I am above the human flesh. I am on my way to become a god. And for that... I am giving her possessions back. In fact... I already gave her Magus." - He grinned.

Shock filled Yata's tanned face. His eyes lost focus, understanding the implications. Someone Sakaki called Mother, who wanted the avatars... and said they were rightfully hers. It could only mean one thing. Morganna. - "No... she can not be back... Kite erased her!"

- "Yes. He did. But unfortunately for you, it seems the very same humans who salvaged Mother's Phases... salvaged her as well. She is back. And she wants... HER POSSESSIONS!" - Sakaki growled.

Without wasting precious time, Yata summoned his fans, The Voice Cleanser Lost Weapon, and stopped Sakaki's enhanced BroadSword, The Heavenly Dawn. Opening his right fan, as he stopped the sword with the left, Yata slashed at Sakaki's head, barely scratching his face. The Edge Punisher jumped back, and licked the blood falling from his cheek.

- "Nice... too bad for you... the damage was too low." - He grinned.

- "Was it?" - Yata ran at him and slashed heavily. Sakaki grunted at the pressure, and was thrown back. - "Vak Don!" - Yata unleashed the basic fire spell.

- "Gaah!" - Sakaki yelled in pain. - "Impossible! Your attacks should not cause this much damage!"

- "Shall I introduce you to the ability of my Voice Cleanser? It is called Confusing Dream. Basically it causes Confusion and uses the element of whatever Weakness you seem to have. Prepare yourself!" - He ran at Sakaki, who tried to slash at him with his broadsword, but Yata ducked. He slashed upward with each fan, one after another, and then twirled around in his place, giving Sakaki a full circle slash with both weapons.

Sakaki flew back, from Yata's combo. He fell near the glass windows of the room, as his broadsword impaled on the floor. Yata adjusted his red glasses, and clenched his teeth as soon as Sakaki started to laugh.

- "What is so funny? Your weakness? I do not know what Morganna told you. But I shall not allow you to leave here alive. 10 year old or not, you have forsaken your real self, in your lust for power. I will not allow you to harm this world I love so much. I will not allow you to bring despair to Aura and all the players of The World!" - He ran again, intending to finish the Edge Punisher.

Yata slashed down, and the sound of flesh being pierced filled the room. Suddenly one of Yata's fans fell to the floor, impaling on it. Yata's glasses cracked, as he held a shocked face. A deep slash crossed his chest, with blood purring out from it. He fell unto his knees, breathing hard, and coughing blood. He raised his shocked face to look at Sakaki.

Sakaki once again was donning his demonic form, the Zenith. Blood dripped from the razors in his sword, which circled the weapon as a chainsaw, its motor roaring. Long gone was Sakaki's usual weapon, since this Heavenly Dawn seemed to have been modified, giving it power similar to a Lost Weapon.

- "Like it? The pain?" - Sakaki smirked. - "Kuhnie had the same expression when I cut him."

- "Bastard... ghh... so your purpose for the AIDA server was this?" - Yata spat.

- "You misunderstand. The AIDA server was so you could not alert anyone else. The pain you feel... it is simply a side effect of Mother's current influence in The World." - He laughed. - "Now... shall we continue? Wiseman? Naobi? Nala? Takumi? Whatever you desired to be called.

- (Damn him... he not only has great power thanks to Morganna... he also seems to have information on all of us... Damn it! If Kuhn has already fallen... it will be just a matter of time until he tries to go for the others... I... I need to win this... I need to alert the others... Aura... I will win... whatever it takes...) - He thought - "I WILL WIN WHATEVER IT TAKES!!" - He screamed

Red patterns started to appear above Yata's PC, signaling the summoning of the Avatar. - "Grant me power, to protect The World I love! Fidchell!!" - Yata screamed as he began to morph. The avatar manifested over him, creating a gold and red being. A lotus-flower like base, attached to a thin pole, appeared below him. A thin body, with a pair of arms, which seemed to be praying, manifested next. The head of the avatar was faceless, with several patterns imbedded, and above it, several blades grew, the same kind as Yata's fans. Circling around the base were three shields, with an eye pattern on its center.

- "Impressive. Very well, let us take our battle to the next stage." - Sakaki laughed.

* * *

**- Outside Mizuhara Haruka's Apartment Building, Aoyama - Real Life -  
- 08:01 PM, Tuesday September 19. 2017 -**

The silver Maserati sports car stopped by the buildings parking lot. From the driver's side a young brunette, in her early twenty's, emerged. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was dressed in semi formal clothes. The young woman stretched for a bit, and then proceeded to take off her glasses, and store them inside its protective case in her purse. Opening the passenger's side of the car, the young woman took out a travel bag, full of personal belongings. She was on vacation, and had just arrived in Aoyama, intending to stay with a friend. She was Saeki Reiko, admin and programmer of CC Corp, and the player behind Pi, Epitaph User of Tarvos, The Avenger.

Closing the car, and activating its alarm, Reiko walked towards the elevator. A few minutes later she stepped out of it, descending on the 5th floor, where her friend lived. Ringing the bell, she awaited.

- "Just a moment, I will be there in a second!" - Reiko heard a voice from inside the apartment.

- "Ahh!!" - The voice inside the apartment suddenly yelled, as a crash was heard. Reiko sweatdropped, and had to resist the urge to laugh. Her friend must have fallen, again.

- "Ite... that hurt..." - A woman in her late 30's opened the door, while massaging her side. Upon seeing her visitor, the woman smiled, forgetting her pain. - "Reiko-san! You are finally here! Come on in!"

- "Thanks for allowing me to stay with you Haruka-san." - Reiko politely said.

Mizuhara Haruka. A renowned translator whose biggest defect is her laziness. She and Reiko met during the young woman's investigation of the Epitaph of Twilight. Using her administrative rights, Reiko had extracted the real life data of the player behind the famous poet in The World, W. B. Yeats. Haruka was mad at first, and was about to file a complaint against Reiko, for invasion of private information, until the woman had begged for help. Reiko explained how her deceased brother had left her a diary explaining several facts about the R.A. project, and how he had left her a tool named Tarvos, a name present on the popular poem of Emma Wielant. Understanding, Haruka helped Reiko by providing her with all her knowledge about the poem. Their first meeting had been awkward, but soon both women became friends.

After the events which leaded Albireo to delete Lycoris, Haruka, using her secondary character, Hokuto, mailed Albireo, confessing her feelings towards the man. Both meet offline some time later and attempted to have a romantic relationship. But it was not meant to be. Watarai Kazushi, player behind Albireo, felt depressed and guilty about deleting the AI Lycoris, even if he was following protocol. Haruka tried everything, but she never got him out of his depression. This combined with his lack of sex drive towards her, drove Haruka away. To this day Haruka still speaks with the man, who seemed to have gotten out of his depression years later, but they never attempted living together again.

Haruka, once a hardcore player of The World, re-created her classic W.B. Yeats character, which has been with her ever since the Fragment era, in The World R:2, but the game failed to interest her, as the original game used to do. Even so, Haruka never forgot about the adventures she experienced in The World. Her username became well known across the web, since she was the author behind the poems of the Descendants of Fianna and the Legend of the .hackers. Apart from the occasional chat with Kazushi, and her recent friendship with Reiko, the sole other previous user of The World to whom Haruka still has contact is Kunisaki Rena, who she met by chance while Rena roleplayed as the second BlackRose.

- "No need to thank me Reiko-san. I am glad to have you here." - Haruka smiled.

- "Thank you. Sorry to intrude." - Reiko smiled back. After leaving her bags, Reiko followed Haruka, and sat with her beside the table at the center of the room. Haruka poured her a glass of tea, which she accepted gratefully.

- "So the business with AIDA is finally over?" - Haruka asked, while sipping her tea.

- "Yes. All the information you provided me with was very helpful." - Reiko answered. One of the conditions Haruka had given her, as payment for her information, was to be informed of the events taking place inside the game. She may not have an interest in playing the new game, but being aware of the dangers inside the previous version, Haruka had wanted to know what events were transpiring.

- "That is good. You should tell me everything. Maybe I will write a new poem." - Haruka winked, and Reiko laughed.

- "If you must do so, please do not give me any nickname." - Reiko grinned, making Haruka pout.

- "Meanie." - Haruka said, and both laughed.

- "In the end we could not avoid the reunion of all the Epitaph Users. What Jun-oni-sama tried to stop could not be prevented, and Cubia was reborn. Thankfully we managed to purge it before it became too powerful. With its defeat I can finally go tell him his efforts were not in vain." - Saeki smiled.

- "You are visiting his grave then? You have not been there since we meet." - Mizuhara lightly smiled.

- "Yes. I want to visit his grave, at Aoyama Reien, tomorrow." - The player behind Pi smiled back.

- "He must be proud of you. I know he must be." - Haruka grinned.

* * *

**- Eternal City Mac Anu Ocean - AIDA Server -  
- 08:01 PM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

The city was calm, devoid of any life and sound. The usually busy central square, were guild shops set up, showed empty, with no one available to attend at the stores. The usually busy areas around the Chaos Gate, the port and the atHOME were devoid of life as well. Yata, while donning the form of Fidchell, stared at the empty place from the top of a building. He glanced around, searching for his foe, with no luck.

- "Where are you, Sakaki?" - Yata whispered to himself.

Just after summoning Fidchell, Yata found himself fighting with Sakaki's enhanced AIDA form, the Victorian. Yata, intending to take the battle to a bigger place, had broken the roof of the Tartarga cockpit, and had taken flight. The Epitaph User was enraged. Sakaki still held AIDA, and he was working with none other than Morganna, a foe he had helped to defeat seven years ago. His mind worked at full speed, as he dodged the Victorian's attacks, until Yata came to the only plausible reason for Morganna's resurrection. The name of the same person behind the creation of the Epitaph Users, one Amagi Jyotaro.

Both Fidchell and Victorian flew over the ocean of Mac Anu, firing attacks. Fidchell's Energy Shots were countered by Victorian's Royal Bullets. Distracted for a fraction of a second, when he came to the conclusion of Amagi's involvement, Yata cursed as he was tackled to the ocean. As the Victorian prepared to unleash its Excellent Ray, Yata used the limited special ability of Fidchell, the Teleportation. Having escaped from the blast, he turned around, starting to gather energy for a new attack, when suddenly he stopped, unable to spot his enemy. Yata flew over the copied city, searching for Sakaki, trying to find his trail.

- "This is bad… the time I can spend in this form is limited… just where the hell are you, you damn brat!" - Yata cursed.

* * *

**- Hy Brasail, Isle of Kings, Mac Anu Lost Ground - AIDA Server -  
- 08:11 PM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Sakaki Zenith stood over the mansion at Hy Brasail. He grinned amused as he cleaned blood from his face. He had several cuts through his body from where blood was dripping. Raising his left hand, its glowed for a bit, and every cut on his body started to boil black. AIDA emerged from inside his body, healing all his injuries.

- "Tch... even being above human flesh I sustained this damage... as expected from G.U.'s leader... one of the renowned .hackers" - Sakaki's grin grew wider. He was excited, and yearned for more.

Sakaki's hands rose, and the darkness of AIDA enveloped him once more, summoning the golden angel-like figure of the Victorian. The massive creature stood over the mansion, and gathered energy on three of the pink orbs in his body. Seconds later three laser beams were shot, the Excellent Ray, and without missing a beat, the creature whipped its wings, creating a massive orb of light, the Elegant Orb, which was shot as well.

The rays sped towards Mac Anu, and upon impact destroyed the harbor. Fidchell glanced towards the impact zone, and was unable to see, due to the risen debris and dust, the orb which seconds later impacted his left side, destroying one of the three shields around him, sending the avatar crashing upon the Steam Bike shop.

- "Where is the mighty Yata now? Scared because you are disconnected from the real world? Pathetic!" - The Victorian gathered energy, as it flew above Fidchell's location. - "Elegant Orb!" - Sakaki screamed as he whipped his wings once more.

- "Reflection!" - Yata screamed, placing his remaining shields in front of him. Sakaki's orb was sent back, but due to the lack of one shield, its speed was reduced.

Sakaki dismissed his Victorian form, and fell to the broken harbor, barely dodging his own attack. He growled in annoyance, but before he could counter attack, a small orb crashed at his feet. His eyes widened upon hearing Yata's words.

- "Will of the Gods..." - Yata chanted. Sakaki soon found himself unable to escape, and a grand explosion took place, destroying everything in sight. Sakaki's body flew, and crashed by the side of the Winner's Boat, which was used to travel to Hy Brasail.

- "Do not think I have finished! You will feel my wrath! The Wrath of The World!!" - Yata yelled as four discs surrounded Fidchell. Seconds later four large blast were shot from the discs, the Quadra Halo.

The blasts impacted the Winner's Boat, breaking it in half, and sinking it to the bottom of Mac Anu's ocean. Yata panted in his place. Keeping Fidchell out was taking its toll on his body, especially since currently he was disconnected from the real world.

- "I must finish this down..." - Yata said while trying to fix the place of the glasses in his face, making Fidchell mimic the movement, until he remembered they were broken before. - "Tch... I liked that accessory..."

Fidchell rose its right arm, and a circle or energy started to form. - "This is the end for you Sakaki... you will be remembered as a fool who discarded his own humanity for his lust of power... DATA..." - Yata was unable to finish as explosions around him blasted him away.

- "Gah!!" - The power of ten blasts threw Fidchell unto the air, where its form started to fade seconds later. Yata fell upon the water, with his face twisted in pain, and with his eyes unfocused. Fighting unconsciousness, he saw the Victorian flashing green, and with seed-like spheres surrounding it.

- "It... can... not... be... that is... Kuhn's... Magus buds..." - He growled.

- "Indeed." - Sakaki said as the Victorian was dismissed. His left side of the face was burned, and blood dripped from the empty socket were his eye used to be. - "You were tougher that I expected, I must admit. Too bad for you, I am invincible." - He said as the AIDA healed his body and created a new eye, which was black with a red iris. Sakaki dismissed the AIDA and his Zenith form, but the black eye remained.

- "So you have truly become one with AIDA... and have gone as... far as to... assimilate the abilities... of those you defeat... you bastard..." - Yata spat as he floated, unable to move.

- "Hmmm... a side effect..." - Sakaki said as he saw his reflection on the water, ignoring Yata's curses. - "Oh well... shit happens... now be a good loser, and stand still while I drain you." - He mocked.

- "Do not think you have won Sakaki... they will not stand still while you do this... Haseo... and Aura's Knights..." - Yata coughed.

- "Let them come. I will wait for them with open arms. Specially for dear Terror of Death... I will enjoy torturing him when I kill those he cares for in front of his eyes..." - He laughed. - "Goodbye Mister administrator... DATA DRAIN!!"

Yata screamed in pain as his online self dissolved in light. Minutes later the AIDA server crashed down, and Sakaki teleported away.

* * *

**- Shibayama Saki's Office, CC Corps Headquarters, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 08:15 PM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Shibayama Saki was, once again, breaking the company's protocol, as she was currently smoking a cigarette on her office. In the three years that have passed since the Zefie Incident, Saki had been promoted at CC Corp. She no longer was the System Administrator and Debugger of The World, position which now belonged to Hino Takumi. Currently she was the Development and Management Leader of CC Corp Tokyo. As such, Saki no longer dwelled inside The World, although lately she wondered if she should have accepted her promotion. To put it bluntly, Saki hated the way that the upper management took decisions without consulting her, such as granting immunity to a ten year old kid, who was blackmailing them with the virus known as AIDA.

- "Bah... if the Cobalt Knights were still around, and they had done that to me I would not have been so forgiving... tch... I can not believe Hino-san allowed them to do that shit..." - Saki growled. The twenty-nine year old woman, once known as Kamui online, was anxious. Several empty bottles of Lexapro and Xanarx laid on her desk, beside her now opened cigarette box.

- "You should not be smoking in here Saki-san. You know that if upper management hears of this they will throw a fit." - A voice said from the entrance of the office. Saki rose her sight and saw her middle age superior, Iwazaki Ken.

Iwazaki Ken was Saki's boss, the Head of Development of all the CC Corp Headquarters. Above him only stood the owner, and the major partners. Ironically one of his employees, Takumi Hino, could count as his superior, since the genius young man was a major stockholder. Seven years prior, Ken had gained a title he was proud to have, but did not divulge inside the company, not out of fear of retribution, but one he still believed he did not deserve. The title of .hacker, since Ken once was known as Lios, within The World.

- "Tch... whatever..." - Saki grunted as she crushed her cigarette.

- "You are in a fool mood, Saki-san." - Ken stated.

- "And why would I not be? The upper management makes their stupid decisions, without consulting us, and look at the mess we have to clean up. Even if Hino and his special team destroyed the 2nd Cubia, lots of bugs were left behind. The Gomorras corrupted a lot of areas." - She snarled.

- "I know." - He sighed. - "I was just with Piroshi-san. He was frantically leading his team, intending to repair the damaged graphics. He was even crying for a moment, talking to himself, saying he hoped the damage was not irreparable, like the SIGNs."

- "Seriously. I can not believe Hino calmly returned to his post after the way they threw him out. They even brought security to escort him out of the building! It was a miracle Saeki did not run after him after that. They think a simple 'we are sorry' can fix everything? They even tried to blame that man, Indou Masato, as the creator of AIDA! And look what good that brought... the press is having a field day blaming CC Corp for all the shit going on!" - She was about to yell.

- "Calm down. I know you are upset, and most things you say are true. Indou was also a victim, although we can not deny he helped AIDA to expand..." - Ken began.

- "And eradicated at the end..." - Saki added.

- "Yes... he did. That is why I was against the idea of blaming him. As well as Hino. We really do not know from where AIDA came, and maybe we will never know." - The man said.

- "Bah... Artificial Intelligences... how troublesome..." - She said while clenching her teeth.

- "You never change, do you?" - Ken laughed.

- "It is not funny old man!" - She stood up, blushing.

- "If you say so... we should..." - He never got to finish the sentence as an alarm went on. - "A fire alarm? Saki-san! I told you to not smoke!"

- "The alarm is not from this floor..." - Her eyes widened. - "Not another fire!!"

Both ran out of her office, and saw several employees running around. Taking hold of one of her programmers, Saki asked. - "What is going on? Where is the source?"

- "The floor below... they say a fire broke down... at Hino-san's office!" - The programmer yelled, making Saki and Ken's eyes widen.

- "Oh hell..." - Saki was speechless.

* * *

**- Hayami Akira's Dorm, Tokyo University - Real Life -  
- 09:03 PM, Tuesday September 19, 2017 -**

Hayami Akira sighed in contempt as she exited the shower. After brushing her hair, and changing into her pijamas, she let her body fall backwards on top of her bed. Taking hold of the television's controller, she turned it on, and searched for her favorite channel. Finding it, she lowered the volume, and taking her cellphone, dialed Hiroshi's number.

- _"Hi Akira"_ - The voice of Hiroshi was heard from the phone.

- "Hi Hiro. How do it go with your interview?" - Akira asked. Earlier that day, Hiroshi, after classes, had left campus, in order to take a job interview. Taking advatage of the fact that the next day his first class was after mid-morning, he decided to visit his parents afterwards.

- _"It went good. I am confident of the impression I left them. Now I can only wait. By the way, Mom and Dad send you their regards. They say they miss you. Heck… I miss you."_ - Hiroshi said.

- "Hey… you saw me earlier today. But yes… I miss you too." - Akira said, while playing with her hair, with her free hand.

- _"How did practice go?"_ - Hiro questioned.

- "Same as always. Sensei got mad midway, since the fans got a little rough." - Akira sighed. It was the sole thing she disliked about being a professional tennis player. - "Afterwards I went to have dinner with Risa and Yuuko."

- _"You would think they would stop doing that. The fans."_ - Hiro chuckled.

- "Hah hah. Laugh all you want. Let us see them meddling with our alone time next." - Akira was a little annoyed.

- _"I understand Akira. Do not get mad a me. It was a joke. But seriously, if they continue like that I… I will introduce them to Piroshi-san!!"_ - He joked. Hiro's smile widened when he heard Akira laugh.

- "You are evil…" - She shared the joke. - "Anyway… there was something else I wanted to tell you."

- _"Yes?"_ - He waited.

- "I also spoke with Mayumi-san today. She has agreed to allow us to use her home this weekend, so we can talk with Takumi." - Akira informed him.

- _"Ah! Excellent! Then I will email him later today."_ - Hiro grinned.

Both continued talking on the phone until she started to fall asleep. Bidding their good nights, both hung up about one hour later.

* * *

_To: Hino Takumi at CC-Corp dot com  
__CC: Hayami Akira at Toudai dot com (a00429264)  
__Sender: Satou Hiroshi at Toudai dot com (a00__728684)  
__Attachment: Kurosawa Address_

_Subject: This weekend…_

_Hey Takumi!_

_Ms Kurosawa… err… Mayumi-san (she insists I call her by her name) has offered us her home for our chat this weekend. You still haver her address right? I will attach it on a separate file just in case. She is also inviting us for dinner._

_We will see you there!_

_Sincerely  
__Satou Hiroshi._

"_I have a feeling that the key to it is somewhere in... The World_"

_To: Satou Hiroshi at Toudai dot com (a00728684)  
__Sender: -Encrypted-_

_Subject: Want to enlarge your…_

_#&DELETED MESSAGE_


	6. Chapter 06

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 06

Started Chapter: 13-January-2008  
Finished Chapter: 19-January-2008  
First Post: 01-February-2008  
Last Edit: 27-January-2008

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter 06**

**- Tokyo High School Classroom, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 07:59 AM, Wednesday September 20, 2017 -**

Misaki Ryou yawned in his desk. As usual he arrived thirty minutes earlier, so he closed his eyes, intending to recover precious rest time. The previous day he, once again, played The World R:2 until late. He was invited by Matsu to challenge the re-opened, for a limited time, Forest of Pain. For a change, he allowed the red-haired Adept Rogue to be Team Leader, and thus found himself partnered with one of Matsu's previous guildmates, Sophora, an Adept Rogue with the abilities of Harvest Cleric and Twin Blade.

Ryou chuckled remembering the long dungeon. It was not as difficult as he remembered, even with the addition of the Abyss Quest. Their team practically passed over all the enemies and special bosses. Who said Adept Rogue's where weak? Whoever had posted that in the forums must have never seen them in action. Haseo, an Adept Rogue with the power of a Twin Blade, Edge Punisher, Flick Reaper and his own Dual Gunner. Matsu, an Adept Rogue, with the power of Steam Gunner and Edge Punisher, although this last one was self-banned. And last, but not least, Sophora, an Adept Rogue, with the power of Twin Blade and Harvest Cleric. A powerful attack party, with someone capable of healing spells, without the usage of menu scrolling for items and bought abilities.

Haseo, Ryou's online self, had been impressed with Sophora's abilities at the end. It seemed the girl, as Haseo learned Sophora was a she during the quest, had taken intensive training after her defeat during the Moon Tree's AIDA Server Incident. She was a completely different person, and had even spoken with them freely, contrary to her silent persona during her position as the Captain of Moon Tree's Black Ops. Once a loyal follower of Sakaki, Sophora moved on, upon learning the truth from Matsu and Hiiragi. After the quest was over, Haseo and Sophora exchanged Member Address.

Ryou was still a bit reluctant to share his member address with anyone, specially after the fiasco when Piros the 3rd practically imposed him with Natsume's member address. Natsume was a decent player, but personality wise, Haseo believed she to be a headache inducer, much like the golden creep, as he called Piros. At least he was certain of Sophora's abilities when he gave his contact.

Sophora was good, there was no doubt about it, but her abilities paled in front of one of the three girls that had been plaguing Ryou's mind as of late, the red-haired Twin Blade, Alkaid. She battled with grace and rarely made useless movements. Her style was fitting for a Palace Empress. Ryou sighed remembering that Chika had lost her rightful title by means of a out-of-the-system tool, Endrance's Avatar, Macha. But how could Ryou blame Endrance, when he himself had used his own avatar to defeat her.

- "Did I ever apologize to her for that? I mean... she must have figure I did cheat in our match, with everything that happened with Cubia..." - Haseo thought out loud. Thankfully none of the few students that had arrived heard him, as they tended to avoid them, and he avoided them as well.

Ryou glanced through the window and sighed. Thinking about Alkaid made him think about the other two, Shino and Atoli. Three completely different girls who somehow had found a place on his heart. Shino, the girl who had guided him when he logged for the first time, and the girl who became his goal to save. Atoli, a real friend, who despite having real life issues, always tried to see the good things of life, although Ryou wondered how much was real and how much was an act. And Alkaid, the one of the three with whom he had spent the less time on the game, time wise, but with whom he had shared some of the most intense and interesting moments, in which he found himself playing for fun, forgetting all about AIDA. When had it began? Probably after that day when she had taken him to the map where he acquired the Lit Honeysuckle weapon. Or maybe he simple had not realized it.

- "Devoted affection huh? I wonder... how is Chika doing? Maybe I will phone her later... we really have not have proper time to talk since she was PKed." - He whispered to himself.

- (Maybe talking with her will help me decide... I should call Shino too... and Atoli... heck... I do not have her cellphone... does she even have one? With the problems she has with her parents I would not be surprised if she is not allowed to have one... and thinking about it... I do not even know her real name...) - Ryou thought, deciding to not whisper anymore since the classroom was filling with students. - (Shino uses her real name as her username... and I already knew Chika's name from an email, she just gave me her family name when we exchanged phone numbers, but Atoli...? Actually I just know her age and favorite food, from the emails, and her situation at home, from the incident on Moon Tree. Ironically... she is the one I least know... tch) -

Ignoring the teacher, who had begun the class while he was thinking, Ryou glanced through the window, and decided. He would be asking Atoli more of her real self, and he needed to present himself to Shino, as he felt a bit unfair he knew how she looked, but she did not. Ironically he also knew how Chika looked, thanks to the news report that stated her coma. At first he did not give a second glance to the report, but after his conversation with the girl, a few days ago, he went browsing until he found the article. It was definitely her, and he found himself blushing a bit. He had slapped himself afterwards, and thanked the deities that he lived alone.

- (First things first... after I finish my shift, today at work, I will call Chika... and maybe I will ask her if we can meet up and... what the heck is wrong with me? Scratch that!) - He grunted - (Shino is older than me... but I am taller... so a date with her would not be awkward and... again? What am I? A love-struck idiot? Get a grip Misaki!) - He crashed his head with his desk, making those around him watch him with wide eyes, and then with fear upon his annoyed expression. The teacher simply ignored him. Troublesome as he may be, he was still the class' top student. - (Hmmm... Atoli's idea of a date would be filled of Lucky Animals, Chim Chims and cute things... is she related to Zelkova or something? And they call me sadic... she is indeed someone important to me... but... I think we kinda clash... whatever... I will ask her name next time we see each other...) -

Ryou openly yawned, annoying the teacher, and promptly smirked. For the sake of the class, and his own sanity, the teacher decided to ignore the problem teen. Misaki was probably just going to get a full score again in the next exam. Ryou chuckled upon the sight. This very same teacher had once given his class an extremely difficult exam, about five times more difficult than normal, out of spite for Ryou's disrespectful attitude in class. Yet, it backfired, as Ryou managed to score an almost perfect score, while the rest of the class spectacularly failed. The teacher never tried that again, but Ryou kept annoying him.

- (Whatever... just let this day pass faster... I really want to hear her voice...) -

* * *

**- Aoyama Reien Cemetery, Aoyama - Real Life -  
- 10:03 AM, Wednesday September 20, 2017 -**

Saeki Reiko and Mizuhara Haruka walked through the rock sidewalk of the cemetery. Passing many other visitors, who politely bowed at them, both women soon found their destiny, Jun's tomb. Haruka paid her respects, by offering a silent prayer and helping cleaning the rock tomb, by pouring some water.

- "I will be waiting for you at the car. I believe you have lots of things to share with your brother." - Haruka smiled at Reiko, who nodded in thanks.

- "I will not take long. Sorry for the trouble." - Reiko said.

- "Do not worry about it. It is no trouble for me. You just need to relax this two weeks you got off." - Mizuhara said as she left.

Reiko glanced towards the tomb, and smiled while remembering the good days she spent with Jun, although it had been so many years ago. To be frank, she had been shocked to receive Jun's Diary, giving her all his notes regarding project R.A. and what subsequentently became project G.U., specially since they had not seen each other for almost a decade. When she sought him, she got the terrible news about his mysterious death. At first she blamed CC Corp for it, but after joining the corporation she found her suspicions to be false. CC Corp did have a lot of dirt hidden behind the curtains, but nothing had been done against her brother. In fact, CC Corp never found out he had been behind the disappearance of Tarvos. When Reiko logged in as Pi, and Tarvos manifested, it was none other than Yata, Hino Takumi, who had helped cover her, making the upper management believe it had been just a coincidence that the avatar had attached to her character.

- "Hello Jun-oni-sama. It has been long since I last came here. I have lots to tell you today..." - Reiko smiled, as she began retelling all the events she witnessed. Everything since her first experiences in the game, as Ender, where she had searched for Epitaph Users, although not so cleanly, as she had harassed Haseo during those days, up to her experiences as one, when she used Pi, the character her brother left behind.

In all, Reiko spent about two hours talking to the tombstone of her brother. Upon returning to the car, she tried to apologize to Haruka, for taking so long, but the older woman just dismissed it, saying it was not necessary. Haruka was just happy to see her younger friend smile. She took her arm, and grinning told her it was her duty to make her relax and have fun during her vacations.

* * *

**- Tokyo University Hospital Grounds, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 11:55 AM, Wednesday September 20, 2017 -**

Shibayama Saki took a long breath of her cancer stick, as she sat in one of the benches in the hospital's grounds. She exhaled the smoke upwards and then sighed. She normally smoked in order to calm her nerves, and to her disappointment, it was not working at the moment. And she had very good reasons to be stressed, with the events that took place the day before.

As soon as Saki heard, alongside Ken, about the fire that had broken on Hino Takumi's office, she had ran towards the stairs, intending to descend to the floor below, and help the genius young man. When she got to the hallway, which leaded to Hino's office, she had to push her way through, as many other employees stood in their place while others tried to flee. By the time she and Ken were able to arrive to their destination the fire had been contained by the security personnel, armed with fire extinguishers.

Saki was about to ask about Hino when she spot Matsuyama Piroshi refusing to be attended by one of the company's doctors. The man had stated that instead of losing her time with him she should be attending Hino. Soon the sound of an ambulance could he heard outside the company, in accordance to the established emergency protocol upon any kind of disaster.

Hours later Saki learned that Piroshi had broken inside Hino's office, not caring about his own safety, in order to help his friend. Piros, as he was nicknamed thanks to his username in The World, was normally an annoying person and someone who you could not take seriously, a person that did not really care if they made fun of him. But, as soon as a friend of his was in trouble, he was definitely no coward. Piroshi had suffered second degree burns, which were treated as soon as he allowed the doctors do so, just after Hino was taken inside the ambulance.

- "Smoking again? Saki-san?" - The voice of Iwazaki Ken brought Saki back from her thoughts.

- "A problem with that old man? This time I am on a smoking allowed area." - She declared.

- "Not really. In fact I could use one myself." - Ken said, and Saki, taking the hint, offered him a cigarette.

- "So... any news?" - Ken said, after taking a long breath.

- "Matsuyama is in fine condition. His burns, although second degree, were not that serious. Although the doctors wanted him to stay a few days, to monitor his treatment. He refused at first, until I wacked him on the head." - Saki said, making Ken snort. - "The idiot would not stop whining, so I had to convince him to shut up by promising to bring him some portable equipment later today, so he could work and log into the game."

- "Typical of him... ever since the first revision, he has been a hardcore player... well... you can expect that from a .hacker..." - Ken grinned.

- "Tch... troublesome... you lot all are..." - Saki grunted.

- "What about Hino?" - Ken said, getting serious.

- "Ahh... he is still unconscious. The doctors said he only received third degree burns. If Matsuyama had not taken him out of the fire in time, he could have suffered fourth degree burns, or even die." - She sighed. - "They are currently monitoring his vital signs, but they have no idea when he could wake up. They blame it to the physical pain inflicted by the fire. In a way... he is in a coma..." - Shibayama sighed.

- "Damn... talk about bad timing... he was in a very cheerful mood, since the mess with Cubia had been solved... damn it..." - Iwazaki sighed as well.

- "Any clue on what caused the fire?" - The woman asked.

- "I have the technicians working on it. It seems a short circuit was the cause. What worries me is that Hino was always very careful with his equipment. That is why I have people researching all the wiring. I had the power shut off from the floor as well. Everybody affected has been temporarily moved to another floor." - Ken explained.

- "And the press? I noticed the lack of information on the newspaper." - Saki asked.

- "Uppermanagement avoided the story from being leaked. They do not want the customers on their cases. The fire caused by Amagi years ago is still a sore point for them. They even threatened to fire any employee leaking the story to the press." - Ken finished his smoke.

- "Tch... troublesome idiots... as usual they are more interested on their image..." - Saki spat.

- "Indeed. Anyway... let us go have lunch. My treat. Later, if you wish, I can help you deliver Piroshi's equipment." - Ken offered.

* * *

**- Grocery Store, Misaki Ryou's Part time job, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 06:36 PM, Wednesday 20, 2017 -**

Ryou cursed as he almost dropped the boxes of vegetables he was carrying. He had glanced at his wristwatch, for the hundredth time that day, and he almost lost his grip on the boxes, and they dangerously moved forward. He sighed in relief as he lowered them to the floor, and then proceeded to empty their contents into the vegetable section of the grocery store.

Ryou did not have a bad relationship with his parents, but as soon as he entered high school he had asked to be allowed to live alone. His parents at first were reluctant to allow him to do so, but in the end receded believing he would run back after a few weeks. This proved wrong when more than year passed by. Ryou proved them he was more than capable of living alone, by taking care of his apartment and laundry, by not neglecting his studies (even during those months after Ovan's disappearance and Shino's coma) and by taking a part time job, even when his father had told him it was not necessary.

Ryou worked three hours daily every weekday, from four to seven in the afternoon, and five hours on Saturdays. After some negotiations with his boss, Ryou's permanent free day was Sunday. Working on the grocery store probably was the reason Ryou did not explode against Silabus and Gaspard those few times he was left in charge of Canard's GuildShop. He had even enjoyed doing so, not that he would ever admit it to Silabus or Gaspard.

- "Just ten more minutes and I can leave..." - Ryou said, while watching the hour once again.

As soon as his shift ended, Ryou ran inside the back of the store, and changing clothes in a flash, he exited the store, and ran home. His boss was about to reprimand him, but stopped in his tracks, shocked, upon glancing at the wide grin that was pasted on the teen's face.

* * *

**- The Creator's Room, Lost Ground Unknown Server - Game -  
- 06:50 PM, Wednesday 20, 2017 -**

Morganna glanced upwards, from her rocking chair, with her sight centered on Fidchell's new form. The phase turned avatar floated unmoving, as if its time had been frozen. Besides it, on the same state, stood Magus. Morganna grinned, already feeling her energy returning. She had deduced her data had been salvaged, the same way the phases had been, but the process that had infused the phases into PCs had broken her link with her children, effectively reducing her abilities. Upon recovering two out of her eight phases, Morganna had recovered a fraction of her powers, information Sakaki did not need. In fact, it had taken all her remaining power to track Sakaki, and reformat him. The presence of AIDA had drawn her towards the human boy, and now she possessed the tool she needed to return.

- "Soon Aura... soon I shall have my revenge... all those that got in my way will pay dearly..." - Morganna grinned.

* * *

**- Misaki Ryou's Apartment, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 07:14 PM, Wednesday 20, 2017 -**

Ryou ran inside his apartment, throwing away both his shoes and schoolbag in the entrance, without any care. Throwing away his school uniform coat, and starting to unbutton his shirt, he entered his room. A few minutes later he emerged clad in casual clothes. Returning to the entrance, he took hold of his schoolbag and, opening it, took out his cellphone, only to threw the bag once again.

- "Get a grip Misaki... why are you so nervous? It is not like you have not talked with her before..." - Ryou scolded himself, as he entered the contact list in his cellphone. Choosing the number, he pressed enter and awaited the connection to be established.

- _"Hmm... hello... this is Kuramoto..." - _Chika's voice was heard on the speaker. Prior to the call she had just entered her room, intending to change out of her school uniform, when her cellphone had rang. Upon glancing at the caller's number, her face suddenly heat up. Nervously she answered.

- "Err... hi... its Misaki... I... err... thought of giving you a call..." - Ryou suddenly found himself stuttering.

Each of the teens found themselves blushing and at a loss of words. After a pair of awkward minutes in silence, Ryou decided to break the ice. - "You know? Currently it is hard to believe I am 'The Terror of Death' and you are an 'Ex-Demon Palace Emperor'... do you not think so?"

Upon the statement, Chika suddenly could not help but laugh out loud, erasing her nervousness and making Ryou grin on his side of the phone. Soon he found himself laughing as well. In their minds there was nothing to be shy about, it is not like they have not spoken before.

- _"And to what do I owe this honor? What did little me do to deserve to be called by the great Haseo?" - _Chika mocked on her side of the phone.

- "Glad to see you have not lost your touch, Alkaid" - He grinned at his side. - "But seriously now... I just wanted to talk to you..."

- _"We talked last Sunday though..." _- Chika said, fighting down her blush.

- "Well... we used to talk each day before... you know. And since you can not log into the game..." - Ryou explained.

- _"Do not remind me. It is not like I can not live without logging. It is just a game at the end. What I miss is hanging out with my online friends... with all this mess we both have not been able to just take a quest to have fun... I do miss that..." - _Chika pouted, although Ryou could not see her.

- "Things have calmed down in the game. There is no more danger. Hopefully your parents will soon let you log on." - Ryou said.

- _"Maybe... but do not count with it... specially since my imposed 'ban' just begun last weekend... knowing my parents, it will be at least a month before I am allowed to just touch the computer without restraint... and maybe longer for they to allow me to log on... at least I convinced them to not stop paying my subscription." - _Kuramoto explained.

- "I... see. Well... I will be sure to invite you into a quest when you are allowed to log in again. I think you will need to level up though." - Misaki smirked.

- _"Eh? You could not have level up that much in the time I was... offline! What level are you?" - _Chika questioned.

- "About level 135..." - Ryou began, but was stopped upon Chika's reaction.

- _"WHAT!? No way! Before all that crap we had the same level... and I am still at level 85!" - _Chika screamed.

- "Well... a lot of things happened... I was about level 128 when we encountered Cubia too... not that that bug gave any experience though..." - Ryou said.

- _"And you leveled up another seven levels in just a few days? What were you doing?" - _The girl behind Alkaid was somewhat annoyed.

- "Remember Matsu?" - Ryou asked, and upon Chika's affirmative he continued. - "He invited me yesterday to the Forest of Pain quest. Both of us, alongside one of his previous guildmates, took on it and defeated it."

- _"The Forest of Pain was re-opened? No way... damn it! I am missing it... I wanted to defeat it this time..."_ - She pouted.

- "I do not think you would have liked it though. They combined it with the Abyss Quest, so it was heavily toned down from the previous one. That one WAS hard. The current one is hardly a challenge. It was more like an endurance contest, since it has 100 floors this time. The prize weapons we received were hardly worth it as well." - Ryou said.

_- "You are just saying that to make me feel better..." - _Chika answered back.

- "In part I am. But I am not lying though. Last time I had a very hard time beating the quest." - Ryou said.

- _"Now I am feeling worst... you beat it? I thought only Taihaku did so last time. Do you still have the prize?" _- Chika was interested.

- _"_Well... I did get a weapon... but lost it when I answered a question wrongly. There was this light and my third form was forcefully opened."- He explained.

- _"A question? I remember Taihaku talking about it. But I did not expect that reaction if you answered wrongly. Wait... third form? When I meet you, you were still in your first form!" - _The girl said.

- "I told you. Things are far from normal when I am involved. All this happened before I learned about the avatars. I was already over level 100 when I encountered Azure Kite, whom I thought to be Tri-Edge, and he data drained me... formatting my character back to level 1. In a way, I think that encounter must have unlocked Skeith from within my character." - He said.

- _"Level 100? And went back to level 1? No way! How could you have had that level?" - _Chika questioned.

- "I was kinda... obsessed. It happened after Shino was PKed and I kinda got desperate, searching for the one that left her in a coma." - He told Chika.

- _"Ah... I see..." - _Chika said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She was jealous.

- "You should have seen me, heh. The big bad 'Terror of Death' reduced to a level 1 character. Thinking about it, it was for the better. I was losing it. Meeting you all helped me overcome my idiocy. Thank you Chika." - He said while smiling.

- _"Ah... you... said my name..." - _She blushed.

- "And why would I not say it? I like your name..." - Ryou blushed.

- _"Ah... thank you... Ryou..." - _She bit her lip, and then openly smiled. - _"So... what happened after you became level 1?"_ - Chika asked, trying to change the awkward subject.

- "Well. I encountered Silabus and Gaspard. Those two tried to teach me how to play the game, for god's sake! I had a hard time convincing them my character was rebooted." - He explained.

- _"That sounds just like them. Those two never change, do they?" - _Chika laughed, remembering the time she shared with them, when she became palace emperor.

- "You know them?" - Ryou asked.

- _"Yeah. Let me tell you. And afterwards you can tell me all about your adventures until we meet." - _She suggested.

- "Sure... why not?" - Ryou answered.

At the end, both talked for almost two hours, until Chika's mother called her for dinner. Time flew, and Ryou cursed as he realized he forgot to ask her if they could meet someday. He sighed upon it, but realized it had been because he found himself lost hearing her voice. Thinking ahead, Ryou had registered Chika's number as a frequent one, so he could talk with her without restraint of a long bill. It was just the second number he registered like this, the first being Shino's, although it was the first time he had used the feature.

- "Oh well... it is not like we will not talk again... next time I will ask her if we can meet someday..." - Ryou said, as he entered his kitchen, intending to calm down his roaring stomach.

* * *

**- Kuramoto House, Sapporo - Real Life -  
- 09:31 PM, Wednesday 20, 2017 -**

Chika sat down at the table as soon after ending her call with Ryou. The phone call had put her on a very good mood, and it showed, as her parents watched her with a wide smile on her face. Thankfully for Chika, she was not blushing anymore. But maybe it was not meant to be.

- "So what has put on such a good mood Chika-chan?" - Chika's mother asked her daughter.

- "What? Oh! No... nothing. I was just talking with a friend." - Chika answered.

- "Talking to a friend? You were talking with a friend for almost two hours? You even forgot to change out of your uniform." - Her father teased.

- "Ah! I... well... I lost track of time and..." - Chika stuttered.

- "So... when do we get to meet your boyfriend?" - Her mother teased as well.

- "Bo-... boyfriend? No! It is not like that! He and I are not like that and..." - She put her hand over her mouth.

- "Aha! I knew it! It was a boy!" - Her mother sounded triumphant.

- "Damn it..." - Chika blushed furiously.

- "So... does he goes to the same school as you?" - Her father questioned, already entering overprotective-father mode.

- "No... he does not live around here..." - Chika sighed. - "He is from Tokyo..."

- "Tokyo? And how did you end up talking with a boy who lives so far away?" - Her father questioned.

- "Hmm... is he that boy you wanted to help on that game of yours?" - Her mother guessed.

- "He is... his name is Misaki Ryou, and he is seventeen. He attends Tokyo High School." - Chika admitted. Knowing her parents they would not stop asking, thus she decided to tell them beforehand.

- "Well... he must be a hardworking young man. I heard that high school's level is so high, entering Tokyo University is easy for them." - Her father said.

- "I do not know." - Chika said, although in her mind it was different. - (Top of the class...)

- "Well... taking into account your reactions, after awakening, and how you are currently acting I would say you are in..." - Her mother began.

- "Do not end that phrase!!!" - Chika said, blushing.

- "Ok, ok. Seriously... my little girl is growing up!" - She teased.

- (What did I do to deserve this? Hey... thinking about it... I forgot to tell Ryou about what Rena told me... about Aura. Oh well... it can wait... after all... that monster, Cubia, was defeated already...). - Chika thought, and promptly sighed upon her parents antics. They began talking about when they were young and when they started to date. It would be a long night at this rate, but at least they stopped talking about her.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Dragonbein, Briona Gwydion the Dragonbein Range - Game -  
- 10:02 PM, Wednesday September 20, 2017 -**

Saburou yawned from her location above one of the domes in the Lost Ground. The green-haired Edge Punisher rubbed her eyes, signaling the drowsiness she had both online and offline. Once a member of TaN, and subordinate of Pi, Saburou was charged with the task of observing Haseo, and report her findings to her 'boss'. After some time, Saburou, who ignored Pi's status of administrator, felt she was being toyed with, and cut her ties with the pink haired Tribal Grappler. Pi afterwards demanded her to return the PC, but Saburou refused and challenged Haseo, who defeated her after having attained his third form, via the Forest of Pain. Afterwards, upon trying to return the PC to Pi, the admin refused it, saying it was no longer needed. Saburou was free, but at this point, she was already very curious, thus she decided to continue watching Haseo.

The green girl, as her hair, eyes and clothes had such color, was shocked to see the supposed Tri-Edge, who later she learnt to be named Azure Kite, delete Haseo. Upon telling the events to Tohta, she was told Haseo's character was not deleted, but rather reformatted. AIDA, the avatars, Sakaki and Moon Tree, and Cubia. These were few of the things Saburou learnt, and which taught her the game was not really just that, a game. Although she could not see the avatars, fact that annoyed her, Saburou became engrossed on the poem that started it all, The Epitaph of Twilight.

Saburou did not even once tried to help Haseo on his quest, as she knew she was not really needed, thus she decided to only observe and record her findings. Upon the destruction of Cubia, Saburou retook one of her hobbies, before this mess escalated, which was the exploration of Lost Grounds. Today she was visiting the place where Haseo, Atoli and Pi defeated Sakaki for the first time, the very same place where Azure Kite and Ovan had had a confrontation as well.

- "Huh? What is that sound?" - The sound of battle reached her ears, and Saburou took a peek towards one of the passways of the Dragonbein Range. - "Hey... I know those three..."

A battle of two against one was currently taking place. A female green haired Edge Punisher and a male grey haired, which covered his eyes, Blade Brandier were fighting against a black long haired Edge Punisher. The black haired player gracefully evaded all the attacks from her enemies, who were trying to overwhelm her with a pincer attack. Asta and IYOTEN versus Midori.

Asta and IYOTEN, the two PKer that had been responsible for Haseo's first dark experience within The World. The two of them had shared their member address with the foolish new player, and explained the basics of the game to him, only to betray him at the end, enjoying when they PKed him. Ironically, this actions, which were orquested by none other than Ovan, were the starting point for something grand. What this two players ignore, even to this day, is that somehow they were responsible for the 'birth' of the 'Terror of Death', but to this day they still do not remember encountering Haseo that fateful day, specially when his member address disappeared from their contact logs, when Azure Kite data drained him, not that they would have noticed, having hundreds of member addresses of all the rookies they had fooled. In a twist of fate, both PKer had been part of the force that fought down the Cubia Gomorra and the Doppelgangers.

Midori, a professional victim, who offers big money rewards to whatever PK that manages to defeat her. Currently no one has been able to defeat her, not even Haseo, when they fought long ago. Although perhaps the current Haseo, who did not crave for power, may have better chance to defeat her. Once a PK, Midori now spends all her time fighting for pleasure, rather than fame, reason for which she never joined any palace tournament. A fact that most ignore, is that Midori does not exist in the real world, and she is not an AI either. Shimomura Midori, a girl with a mysterious degenerative disorder, is Midori's origin, as a blood sample was taken from her, and used to create a virtual cell, intending to study the girl's illness. What the doctors did not expect is that their experiments made the cell sentient, and thus it escaped within the net, eventually arriving at The World where it created Midori.

- "Hoo... so I see Midori is back on business again... challenging PKers. I remember seeing her fighting the Gomorra days ago, but I do not think she entered Cubia when Aura emailed us all." - Saburou said, watching the fight.

- "Enjoying the show?" - A voice asked from Saburou's right. The green-haired girl turn her head, and saw a pale blond haired Blade Brandier, whose PC looked like it was dressed in a militar uniform.

- "And you might you be?" - Saburou asked, watching the fight again, while picking her nose with her right pinky.

- "Adamas at your service. I am Midori's manager." - He said, while striking a pose, which was ignored.

- "Ah... I see... you are the one that takes care of the money and handles the challenges. I am Saburou. I guess those two finally got tired of PKing newbies and decided to go against a big fish. Seems they have finally grown up." - Saburou grinned.

- "Indeed. They said they did not care about the money, that they wanted to test themselves. Last weekend's event brought many good things." - Adamas said.

- "You have no idea..." - Saburou grinned.

Asta and IYOTEN panted on their knees. Midori was a formidable opponent, and was not leaving any open spots. Even being two against one, the girl was overwhelming them. Both stood up, intending to continue their fight, when a strange sound filled the area, making them stop on their tracks, confused.

- "What is that sound?" - Asta asked.

- "What the hell? Did the background music broke or something?" - IYOTEN said.

- "Something is... happening..." - Midori told them.

- "What the? Oi! Midori! What is happening?" - Adamas yelled from his spot.

- "This sound... no way..." - Saburou said, gaining Adamas' attention.

- "You know what this is?" - Adamas questioned.

- "Tell... tell those three to get over here! Now! We must hide!" - Saburou yelled.

Adamas was taken by surprise, but nevertheless he complied. - "Oi! Midori! Get up here! And you two as well, Asta, IYOTEN! No time to explain, just get over here!"

- "Huh? But... we are in the middle of a battle!" - IYOTEN exclaimed.

- "No matter. If you wish we will continue later. Follow me." - Midori said, jumping away. Both Kestrel members watched each other, but decided to comply.

The three players stood over the dome, besides Saburou and Adamas. Midori questioned what was happening, but Saburou told her to remain in silence and to lower herself. When Asta and IYOTEN did not do so at first, she glared at them, and brought them down by force. The sound, A in C major, kept resonating, until a section in the graphics broke, in front of the fallen passway, which would have lead to the dragon statue, if it was not destroyed. Coded data could be seen, as the graphics broke down, crashing the area. A man calmly emerged from the ripple. Sakaki.

- "Shit. No way... why is he here?" - Saburou's eyes widened.

- "Hey... that guy was from Moon Tree..." - IYOTEN whispered.

- "He was the one behind the PK tournament..." - Asta added.

- "Silence both of you... I feel something amiss..." - Midori scolded.

Black orbs emerged around Sakaki, and envolved him. He glanced around, and promptly teleported away from the area. Four of the five players stood up from their hiding point. They were confused at what they had seen.

- "That was not normal..." - Adamas said.

- "He wields something dangerous... that man..." - Midori murmured.

- "Hey Asta... was that not... what was it name... that virus..." - IYOTEN asked his partner.

- "Yes... it was..." - Asta said.

- "AIDA... it... it can not be... Ovan deleted all AIDA... why is it still here? And why is Sakaki logged in anyway? I thought the Azure Knights destroyed his account... just what the hell is going on?" - Saburou trembled.

- "Saburou?" - Adamas lowered himself, to stare at the girl's face.

- "We... we should get out of here. That thing can put your real self in a coma. Not that that would matter to you." - She said, while directing the last part to Midori.

- "You believe that?" - Adamas laughed.

- "This is no laughing matter!" - Midori yelled, and Adamas stopped. Asta and IYOTEN glanced at each other, and shared a nod.

- "I guess our battle needs to be postponed huh? Email us when you decide a new area to fight." - Asta said, before both players teleported away.

Saburou ignored the stares she was receiving from Adamas, and nodding at Midori, teleported away. - (I need to tell someone about this... Pi or Haseo...)

* * *

_To: Shibayama Saki at CC-Corp dot com  
__CC: Iwazaki Ken at CC-Corp dot com  
__Sender: Matsuyama Piroshi at CC-Corp dot com_

_Subject: Shibayama, you meanie!!_

_Shibayama you meanie, meanie, meanie!!!  
__You dropped the things I asked you when I was asleep, so I did not notice what you did! Or rather what you did not do!_

_Where is my grunty plushie and my Piros the 3rd towel!!?? You know I can not sleep without them!!_

_Meanie, meanie, meanie!!_

_You definitely have no fair eyes! Ye of evil eyes!!!_

_Matsuyama Piroshi.  
__Graphical Team Leader._

"_Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe._"  
_--This email is only intended for those it was sent to. Reproduction or edition of its content is illegal.--_

* * *

_To: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Shino__ at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: __Hello._

_Can we meet?  
__Call me._

_Shino._

_"__There is no such thing as a voice that cannot reach someone.__"_


	7. Chapter 07

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 07

Started Chapter: 26-January-2008  
Finished Chapter: 27-January-2008  
First Post: 08-February-2008  
Last Edit: 17-February-2008

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

**

* * *

****Chapter 07**

**- Takeguma University Hospital Grounds, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 11:14 AM, Thursday September 21, 2017 -**

Salvador Aihara walked to the hospital, still wearing his dark suit, ignoring the heavy rain. Just a few minutes early he had left Michiru at her home, just after both had attended the early funeral of Uike Tooru. The ex-professor had broken midway the reception, and both had left early. At first Salvador was going to suggest her to accompany him to the hospital, but upon seeing her fragile state, he decided against it. After leaving her asleep, at her home, Salvador took his car, and drove towards the hospital, where he stood now.

- "Tokuoka Junichiro... I wonder... are you here today? What information can I get from you?" - Salvador murmured.

Despite having found out about Tokuoka two days ago, Salvador did not return to question the man the previous day. This due to the fact that he spent the whole day trying to console Michiru, after learning, from her, about Uike Tooru's parents decision. The brain-dead boy was disconnected from the life support machines earlier that day, since there was no hope. Salvador believed it was an abrupt decision, but also understood that since the boy was definitely in a vegetative state it would have been cruel to maintain him alive through a machine.

Trying to remain unidentified, Salvador placed a pair of dark sunglasses on his face. Entering the lobby, he tried to shake off as much water as he could. He searched the place with his sight, but could not find the man he came to see.

- "Lets try the floor where I saw him two days ago..." - Salvador said to himself, before sneezing. - "Damn... I hope I do not get a cold..."

Stepping out of the elevator, in the fourth floor, Salvador took off his sunglasses, seeing no one near. He walked through the hallway, while trying to dry his hair with a napkin. He stopped in front of the room where he remembered crashing unto Tokuoka.

- "If I remember correctly... this is the room where those girls stood crying... and from where Tokuoka emerged..." - He murmured while glancing at the name in the door - "Kasumi Tomonari... well... he is not family... at least directly... and there is the fact of those three girls... his daughters? I could not find any personal info on him... so it is possible..."

- "Sorry to intrude..." - Salvador whispered as he entered the room. Seeing no one inside, apart from the boy in bed, Aihara entered the room. He stopped in front of the bed, and glanced at the young man, whose only sign of being alive was the soft rise of his chest.

- "He looks young... probably in his early twenties... lets see his medical report..." - Salvador said as he took hold of the doctor's report by the side of the bed. - "A coma? Damn... talk about horrible coincidences..."

So engrossed Salvador was in his thoughts, he missed the nurse entering the room, and taking the notes from his hands. - "I would appreciate you not entering other patients rooms like this, Salvador-san"

- "Eeep! Sorry, I was just..." - He tried to reason with the nurse.

- "Save it. I do not want to hear it. Now, please can you get out? I need to check on the patient." - The nurse pushed his back.

- "Hey! At least let me explain! I was not doing anything weird!" - He tried to reason.

- "You have one minute..." - The nurse sighed.

- "Thanks Señorita. Sorry if I entered without permission... but I am actually looking for a man I saw exiting this room, two days ago. He is called Tokuoka." - The star reporter said.

- "Tokuoka-san? Yes, he brought this young man here, but he is not currently here. If that is all, then please leave." - The nurse ordered.

- "Will he come today? I need to speak with him. And I assure you... I am not trying to give him trouble or anything." - He explained, aware of what some people thought about his show.

- "I do not know if he will. And if he does, he will probably will not be here until the afternoon. Now, please leave." - The nurse said, as she closed the door on his face.

- "Oh well... might as well go get an early lunch..." - Salvador sighed.

* * *

**- Nimura Tokuoka House, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 11:58 AM, Thursday September 21, 2017 -**

Mai and Yuki were currently unpacking enough clothes, for several days, from their travel bags. The guest room of the Nimura Tokuoka House was to become their temporal residence for the moment, until the negotiations of their new apartment were finished. When Tokuoka visited the building's management they were surprised to learn of the change of plans, and instead of just reserving the apartment, for a fee, for several months they were selling it earlier that what they expected.

Through the years the roommates had taken diverse part-time jobs, intending to one day buy their own place. At first they wanted to buy an apartment in Mai's natal Kanazawa, but upon several discussions, the pair settled to buy one in Tokyo, where it would be more expensive, but the benefits were greater. The recent events just happened to speed up their plans a few months. The girls used their life savings to buy the apartment, so a rent would not be an issue, and the Nimura Tokuoka family had offered to help them if they ever needed anything.

- "My Mother did not take it well... us moving several months before the planned date..." - Mai suddenly said, breaking the silence.

- "I thought that would happen. My brother was also not happy when I told him by phone. He even yelled to me, something he had not done in years." - Yuki pouted.

- "I am sorry Yuki... maybe I should have thought more before doing this..." - Mai tried to apologize, without turning around.

- "Baka..." - Yuki said, as she hugged Mai from the back.

- "Yuki?" - Mai questioned.

- "I told you... you are my friend... my sister. So stop talking as if all this is your fault. Kasumi-kun's condition is in no way your fault. It just happened. And now it is up to us to find out what happened." - Yuki reasoned.

- "When did you become such a smooth talker?" - Mai giggled.

- "Hmmpf... here I am trying to cheer you up, and you laugh at me." - Yuki pouted, trying to sound mad, but soon found herself giggling as well. - "Ne... Mai..."

- "Yes?" - Mai stopped giggling, and glanced at Yuki's eyes.

- "Do you still... love him?" - Aihara questioned her friend.

- "I..." - Mai suddenly blushed. - "I never stopped loving him..." - She admitted.

- "Then why did you two break up?" - Yuki sat, signaling Mai to do as well.

- "I do not know. It just happened. We had a fight... and I sincerely can not remember what was it about... then he moved away from Kanazawa, when we all entered college... this was the first time I saw him in years..." - Minase's eyes teared.

- "I see... well... cheer up. Things will resolve soon, and then you two can be together again." - Yuki grinned, making Mai smile as well. - "But... eh... Mai..."

- "What is it now?" - Mai questioned.

- "If you two get together again... does it mean I will need to move out? Or do you plan to not make much noise?" - Yuki teased.

- "Yuki!!!" - Mai glared at the laughing girl. She threw a pillow at Yuki, making her fall backwards unto the bed.

Soon both girls found themselves having a small pillow fight, laughing at each other. In their minds, both of them thanked the other for being there. Mai and Yuki became inseparable after the events of seven years ago. They both gained someone their own age to confide, and it hurt the other when one of them was in pain. Yuki smiled upon hearing Mai laugh, even after what happened. She just hoped everything solved soon, for the sake of her friend. Mai on the other hand, thanked whoever was listening for having a friend like Yuki, someone in which she found support even in her darkest hours.

Outside the room, Tokuoka approached, and upon seeing Takie smiling, he was about to question his wife's mother, but she silenced him and signaled for him to hear. Tokuoka, curious, approached. Upon hearing the girls laugh, he could not help but grin. If Mai needed something this instant, was to remember she was not alone, that she had people in whom she could count with.

- "Hearing her laugh lifts a weight, I did not knew I had, from my shoulders." - Tokuoka said.

- "Yes. I understand what you say. I know the feeling. I experienced it when Junko was comatose." - Takie gave a sad smile. - "I should go prepare lunch. Will you talk with them?"

- "Yes. I need to. And thanks for everything Takie." - He told the older woman as she left, waving at him.

- "Hey girls! I got news..." - Tokuoka began, but he was silenced as a pillow crashed into his face. He blinked at the girls, who upon seeing him burst into new giggles.

- "Oops..." - Yuki said.

- "Sorry Tokuoka-san!" - Mai giggled.

Tokuoka did the only thing he could at the moment. He openly laughed. Even though seven years have passed since he meet the two, he was still taller, thus he walked towards them, and pat their heads. - "It is good to see you laughing Mai, Yuki."

- "Thank you Tokuoka-san. You being here for us means a lot for me." - Mai smiled.

- "You are welcome Mai. And now... about those news. Your transfer has been processed. As of today you are Tokyo University students." - He grinned.

- "Really? They accepted our transfer even if the semester already began? Even though we are going to graduate on just a year?" - Yuki was speechless. Tokyo University's level was very high, and entering it was very difficult.

- "Well... your records helped a lot you know. Both of you have a great historial. About you transferring at this time, they did not question me when I explained it was because of some personal issues." - Tokuoka said.

- "Wow... I... I am a Toudai student..." - Yuki was shocked.

- "Thank you Tokuoka-san." - Mai smiled.

- "Do not worry about it. They said you can choose your classes online tomorrow. I have the url and your student numbers here. You can join classes next Monday. Although they request you girls taking regulatory sessions the first week, to compensate this month of classes. Seems they get a lot of transfers, since they already have this method all set up." - Tokuoka said.

- "Oh damn... more classes..." - Yuki sighed, making the other two laugh.

- "Well. We need to check the fastest way to arrive to the college. We will not be living on their dorms this time." - Mai said.

- "There goes my sleep time between classes." - Yuki pouted, making Mai sweatdrop.

- "Huh? She... slept between classes in her dorm before?" - Tokuoka questioned.

- "She did whenever she had enough time..." - Mai sighed.

- "Lazy..." - The man said.

- "Hey! I am here you know!" - Yuki glared.

* * *

**- Sigma Root Town, Dual City Breg Epona, Trifle atH****OME - Game -  
****- 04:45 PM, Thursday September 21, 2017 -**

Sakubo, this time under the control of Saku, entered the new location of the guild, followed by Henako, the GuildMaster. She grinned upon seeing the new bigger hall. She spot Fan Grunty already setting up several articles around, specially those involving her precious En-sama.

- "Wow. Talk about greatness. This place looks great." - Saku said.

- "Yeah. All that hard work has finally paid off." - Henako grinned.

- "And I can finally get a more personal place here. I will decorate it with En-sama's photos! En-sama!!!" - Saku claimed, while holding her face in her hands, and little hearts flowing from her heart-shaped eyes.

- "There you go again. I do not understand your complex." - Henako sighed. Her words made Saku pout.

- "Say the captain of the 'We 3 Haseo-sama', ugh". - Saku gagged, while Henako entered fangirl mode, with heart-shaped eyes.

- "Haseo-sama!!" - Henako said, making Saku sweatdrop.

- "I seriously do not understand your taste in men..." - Saku said.

Some steps behind them stood Boltz, the sole male in the guild, watching them with his eyes twitching at their display. - "Do they seriously not notice they are throwing their same arguments at each other? Why did I join this guild anyway? I could have joined Kestrel... but no... I had to join Trifle... what the hell was I thinking?"

- "You are infatuated with Henako." - Fan Grunty, in his squeaky little voice, said.

- "Oh yeah. HEY!" - He yelled, as he kicked Fan Grunty away.

- "Ah! Fan Grunty!" - Henako yelled. Boltz did not have time to react, before a punch from Henako sent him flying. - "Are you okay? Little one?" - Henako hugged the grunty, as Boltz twitched on the floor. Saku poked him with a stick, while silently laughing at the man.

- "Saku!" - A new voice yelled from the entrance of the guild. The three people inside glanced to see a panting Syake on the entrance.

- "I am here. What is going on?" - Saku asked, as she stepped on Boltz, who cried in pain. Saku blatantly ignored him.

- "Have you seen Kuhn-sama?" - Syake asked frantically, while holding Saku's shoulders.

- "Huh? Why would I know?" - Saku said, wondering when the hell had Syake moved so fast, to be holding her shoulders.

- "Then has Bo seen him? It is important!" - Syake said.

- "I do not know... what is going on?" - The solar girl said.

- "Seeing Syake this way, it must be important. Please ask your brother, Saku." - Henako said.

- "Tch... whatever..." - Saku grumbled.

Despite being a member of Trifle for several months already, Saku never shared the truth of her real self, or rather, lack of real self. Behind the PC stood Nakanishi Iori, an eleven year old boy. When he was born, his twin sister, Sakura, had died as a stillborn. Thus the boy grew up alone, as he did not have anymore siblings. In real life he was a normal boy, but unexpectently online it was another matter. When Iori had logged in into The World for the first time, he had felt an strange presence. Believing it was just a feeling for playing an online game, he dismissed it at first, until that fateful day.

Sakubo, as she called himself until that day (as the character was female), had been targeted by a powerful PKer named Jahad, who some time later was known as one of the Chaotic PKs, Lady Bomber Jahad. The orange PC was terrifying, specially with the creepy face-ornament on the hat of the Twin Blade assassin. Sakubo's character took an almost lethal blow, and when Jahad was upon him, ready to give the final blow, the PC underwent a slight transformation. Sakubo's hat ornaments, which upon this moment had been a sun keychain in the lower right end and a crescent moon on the upper left end, her backpack, and several other parts of her suit changed. The ornaments changed position, leaving the sun on the upper right end and the moon on the lower left end, the backpack changed from black to red, and the shorts opened in the form of a skirt. Sakubo's hair became spiky, and soon Jahad found herself fighting a very pissed off character, with a completely different personality.

After defeating Jahad, Iori found himself talking in his mind with another voice, who presented itself as Sakura. Iori did not understand what was happening at first, so he logged off, and asked his mother if she knew who was Sakura, without mentioning the events on the game. His mother was surprised to know the boy knew about her dead sister, and tried to explain it to him. Iori was surprised to learn about his deceased twin, and wondered how she could have 'manifested' inside the game, since he did not know about her previous to this day.

He tried searching for Sakura in his mind, with no results. His mind ran wild, and not believing it was a dream, he logged into the game once more. Upon logging he once more felt the reassuring presence around him. Concentrating, he was able to find Sakura again. The girl, whose appearance was the same as Sakubo's, grinned at him. Iori smiled back, upon finding his sister. From that day on, Sakura played as Saku, and Iori played as Bo. For those that knew the pair, it was just a pair of twins playing with the same account, yet the truth was different. To this day, only Haseo knows Saku does not have a real body. Some would say Iori has a mental disorder with dual personalities, but the boy firmly believes his dead sister lives within him, protecting him, and can only manifest within the game.

- (Hey Bo... have you seen Kuhn?) - Saku asked in her mind.

- (_Huh? Saku? No... I have not seen Kuhn-ni-san... Why?) _- Bo answered back, from the mind of Sakubo.

- (Dunno... Syake was frantically asking for him. Seriously... ever since she learnt we have fought together she has been pestering me. It is a miracle she did not sought me this past days, after the Cubia mess) - Saku sighed in her mind.

- _(Well... sorry One-chan. I really have not seen him. Now... I will go back to sleep...) - _Bo declared.

_- _(Sweet dreams Bo...) - Saku smiled in her mind. Opening her eyes she saw Syake and Henako watching her, thus she scowled. - "What? Could you not wait?"

- "Scaaary..." - Boltz said. He cried in pain as Fan Grunty crashed upon his face, making him fall hard.

- "Fan Grunty!!" - Henako screamed. She ran towards it, stepping on Boltz's face, while glaring at Saku, who was lowering her leg after kicking the grunty.

- "So... has Bo seen him?" - Syake asked.

- "Nah. Bo says he has not seen him since the Cubia mess." - Saku said, adding her own two cents.

- "Oh... this is terrible..." - Syake started to cry, as she fell on her knees. Her cries made Henako stop strangling Boltz, who got serious instantly.

- "Syake? What the hell is going on?" - Saku's voice softened.

- "Mind sharing it? Maybe we can help." - Boltz added.

- "Yes. You know you can trust us." - Henako said.

- "He has not answered my emails... although I see him online... I search for him, and he does not answer... I am worried..." - Syake broke down.

- (Unbelievable... he is probably just hiding from her... what a drag... and here I thought it was something serious for a moment...) - Saku's left eye twitched. Turning around, she started to walk away.

- "Saku! How can you leave now?" - Henako questioned.

- "It is not my problem. Thus, I leave." - Saku replied.

- "Please Saku! That man must have done something to Kuhn-sama! He looked so mad when we meet him several days ago. He left with him after they both argued. It was very freaky... specially with those dark spots!!" - Syake cried.

Saku's eyes widened upon hearing Syake's words. Her mouth fell open. Slowly she turned around, showing her shocked face to her guildmates. - "Dark... spots?"

- "Yes... that man said something, and he suddenly got enveloped on dark spots. He then started to mock Kuhn-sama, and mentioned several names... like Minase Mai, Kasumi and... something... Propagation" - Syake explained.

- "Did... Kuhn identify the dark spots... or that player?" - Saku questioned, while holding Syake's shoulders this time. - "Answer me!!"

- "Saku?" - Henako and Boltz said at the same time, surprised.

- "He... he did not say his name... but he said a word after the dark spots appeared... he said... AIDA..." - Syake answered.

- "NO!!!!" - Saku yelled, while punching the floor. Surprisingly, the graphics cracked upon impact, leaving a dent on the floor.

- "Saku? What is going on? What is AIDA?" - Boltz asked.

- "In what hell hole have you been Boltz? AIDA is that virus that supposedly caused all the network problems a few days ago." - Henako said.

- "Well excuse me for not watching the news..." - Boltz answered back.

- "Syake... do you remember how that player looked?" - Saku asked, interrupting Henako and Boltz's fight.

- "I... saw him as the referee... on that PK tournament." - Syake's answer made Saku cringe.

- "Sakaki? No way... Aura's Knights deleted him... he... he can not be back... oh bloody hell... if he is back... and he has AIDA... there will be trouble... if Kuhn already fought him, and is currently unavailable... I... I feat the worst... I... I need to tell En-sama..." - Saku frantically said, without coherence.

Saku turned around, and ran outside the guild, ignoring the yells of her guildmates. If Sakaki and AIDA were back, things would be getting ugly. En-sama needed to know... Haseo needed to know. Saku cursed as he thought of her 'rival' for a second. She could not hate him anymore, even if En-sama was more interested in him instead of her, because thanks to him, she and Bo were closer than ever, and Haseo had convinced her to not erase her connection with her little brother.

- "Wait for me... En-sama... Haseo..." -

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital ****4th Floor, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 04:48 PM, Thursday September 21, 2017 -**

Junko, Mai and Yuki exited the elevator and walked towards Kasumi's room. Their talk was abruptly interrupted as they heard someone snoring. Shrugging, they continued their walk, but upon noticing that the snores were getting stronger they got curious. They soon spot the source of the snores, a man in a dark suit, who happened to be sitting on the chairs outside Kasumi's room. A blanket covered him, most probably left by a nurse.

- "What the hell?" - Yuki whispered.

- "Is he... who I think it is?" - Junko asked.

- "Its the same man from two days ago..." - Mai said.

- "You saw him?" - Yuki questioned. She was surprised Mai managed to remember the man, specially since she was crying at the time. Upon Mai's nod, she let the matter drop. Specially since 'star reporter' Salvador Aihara stood in front of them.

- "Hey Yuki... now that I think about it... your last name is Aihara... and his last name is Aihara... by any chance are you two related?" - Junko asked.

- "What? No way! I am in no way related to him. Besides, our names use different kanji." - She answered.

- "Oh... makes sense. Having him being half-brazilian and all..." - Junko said.

- "Well... whatever he is doing here it is not of our concern... we saw him two days ago, so maybe he has a family member internated or something. Let us enter Kasumi-kun's room." - Mai stated, receiving a nod from the other two.

- "Oh mama... I think I ate too much..." - Salvador grumbled in his sleep, making Yuki giggle.

- "Unreal..." - Junko sweatdropped.

- "Michiruuu!!" - Salvador practically yelled on his sleep. Incredibly, Salvador managed to fall from his chair, upon his strange reaction, hitting his head on the floor. - "Itee!!!"

- "No way..." - Yuki said. The trio of girls sweatdropped at the sight.

- "Oh man... and I was having such a fantastic dream... ite..." - Salvador grumbled. Raising his sight, he saw three girls staring at him. - "Oh... hi?"

- "Are you okay? Does your head hurt from that crash?" - Mai asked, entering doctor mode.

- "I am fine Señorita. Thank you for asking." - He stood up. - "Salvador Aihara at your service."

- "We know who you are. What I wonder is what are you doing here." - Junko was blunt.

- "Junko!" - Yuki scolded.

- "It is fine Señorita. I do have a purpose for being here, specially if you are entering that room." - Salvador said, gaining the attention of the three. - "I am looking for a man called Tokuoka Junichiro."

- "What? Why do you look for my father?" - Junko asked.

- "Your father? Excellent! If he is not here, maybe you can help me arrange a meeting with him. Oh by the way... may I have your names? It is kinda awkward talking without knowing your names."

- "Why do you need to speak with Tokuoka-san?" - Mai questioned, without letting the others state their names. She knew Salvador was a reporter, but it would not hurt to be careful.

- "I am running a new investigation. I just want to ask him a few questions, and for directions to find a certain man." - Salvador said with a serious voice. - "And I swear I am not trying to bring any harm to him. That I assure you."

- "Sorry. My name is Minase Mai. This are Nimura Junko and Aihara Yuki." - Mai answered.

- "No relation with you though!" - Yuki said.

- "Of course! I would know if I had such a cute relative." - He grinned at Yuki's blush. - "But nevertheless, do Aihara's not rock?" - He lifted his hand, expecting a high-five.

- "Yeah!" - Yuki high-fived Salvador, forgetting his blush. Mai and Junko sweatdropped. Upon seeing the other two, both Yuki and Salvador coughed, in the same fashion.

- "Mai-san... are you sure these two are not related?" - Junko questioned.

- "Positive." - Mai answered.

- "So... what kind of investigation are you running? And why do you need to speak with my father?" - Junko questioned, and she saw as Salvador's face became serious once more.

- "Coma victims." - He bluntly answered, shocking the three. -

* * *

**- Net Slum Tartarga - Game -  
****- 04:50 PM, Thursday September 21, 2017 -**

Saburou cursed as she stepped out of Yata's Serpent of Lore. She had hoped to find the man, in order to tell him about Sakaki. Until now she had not had luck in trying to contact either Pi or Haseo, so she searched for Yata, but once again she was unlucky. Pi was not answering her emails, while Haseo's account was rejecting the emails she sent him.

- "Damn it Haseo... why did you have to set your account in private?" - Saburou grumbled. Being a famous player, many users tried to email Haseo, thus 'The Terror of Death' set his account to private mode, where only those in his member address list could email him.

- "Hey Miss! Want to buy something?" - The voice of a child brought Saburou back from her thoughts. She glanced at the lone GuildShop, and saw a pink-red Tu Tribe boy. Gaspard.

- "Sure. Why not?" - Saburou said. - "Wow! Cheap! You sure about this prices?"

- "Positive." - Gaspard smiled.

After buying off almost all of Gaspard's items, Saburou glanced at him, intending to question him. - "Say... do you know where can I find Haseo?"

- "Haseo? Why do you ask?" - Gaspard was curious.

- "I need to speak with him, and I have not been able to find him." - Saburou explained.

- "What is it that you need to tell Haseo?" - A new voice questioned. Saburou glanced to her left, and saw a green suited, brown haired PC approaching, after emerging from the atHOME. Silabus.

- "It is something very important. Forgive me, but I can not tell you what is it." - Saburou rose his hand, as if asking for forgiveness.

- "Well... I do not know... he has not come to the guild lately. With all the mess from last weekend. And I heard he took the Forest of Pain quest a few days ago, so maybe he is taking some time off." - Silabus said.

- "The Forest of Pain? Talk about sudden déjà vu." - Saburou could not help but laugh.

- "Huh? What do you mean?" - Gaspard was confused.

- "Remember the previous Forest of Pain?" - At the nod of both players, she continued. - "They say the current one is a laugh in front of that one. The level of the monsters was so terrible on the previous version only two players managed to defeat the quest. Although only was got public acknowledgement. Taihaku of ICOLO. Can you guess the second one?"

- "Haseo?" - Gaspard asked.

- "Bingo! The brat was really obstinate that time. Despite being killed again and again, he continued to challenged the forest until he was able to defeat it." - She declared.

- "I did not know that... how do you know about it?" - Silabus asked.

- "I was ordered to watch Haseo." - She admitted.

- "Ordered? By who? Are you under orders again?" - Silabus voice reflected distrust.

- "Relax. I am here by my own will. And the ones that ordered me to watch him are known by you two. Pi and Yata. It was way before this mess began, before you ask, and before they both made direct contact with Haseo. It happened before his character was reset to level one, and before you met with him." - Saburou said, as she walked away.

- "Wait! What are you going to do?" - Silabus asked.

- "Well... since I can not find him, nor email him, please tell him Saburou is looking for him. That it is important." - Saburou stated, as she left the central square of the Net Slums.

* * *

_To: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Silabus at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__CC: Gaspard at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: Just letting you know_

_A girl asked us about your whereabouts today. She said she needed to talk to you, although she would not say about what._

_She seems to know about you, since she told us about when you first fought the Forest of Pain._

_Her name was Saburou._

_Silabus  
_  
"_Making people happy makes you happy too!"_

_

* * *

__To: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Atoli at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Subject: Quest._

_Hey Haseo!_

_How have you been? I saw there is a new quest involving lucky animals. Do you want to take it with me this Friday? Just the two of us!_

_Atoli  
__  
_"_You should not forget about things like gratitude, or consideration, just because we are inside of a game"_

_

* * *

__To: Natsume at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Subject: Waaaaaa!!!!!11111oneoneone111!!!!111oneone_

_I am sad!!!_

_My co-workers are evil!!_

_Piros The 3rd  
_  
"_Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe._"

_

* * *

__To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Natsume at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Subject: RE: Waaaaaa!!!!!11111oneoneone111!!!!111oneone_

_Huh?_

_Natsume  
_  
"_Ohh I want that Tri-Edge"_


	8. Chapter 08

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 08

Started Chapter: 10-February-2008  
Finished Chapter: 17-February-2008  
First Post: 17-February-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter 0****8**

**- Delta Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood, Dead World of Indieglut Lugh - Game -  
****- 05:20 PM, Thursday September 21, 2017 -**

Saku kneeled on the floor, in front of the Chaos Gate, panting. After hearing Syake's words, she had ran out of the Trifle Guild, and crossed Breg Epona, intending to change servers. Without losing a beat, and pushing some players out of her path, Saku entered the area words for Endrance's favorite Lost Ground in the Delta Server, the Dead World of Indieglut Lugh.

- "En-sama... why are you not answering my flash mail?" - Saku whispered to herself, while panting. She had tried typing a flash mail to her loved one, seeing as Endrance was online 24/7, but had not received a reply, thus she decided to search for him on his favorite hangouts. Haseo was offline, so there was no need to type a flash mail.

After calming her beating heart, Saku walked through the cave, through the path that would lead her to the majestic white tree, in the center of the areas lake. Soon she spot the person that plagued her thoughts often, Endrance. He sat in front of the tree, with his back towards Saku.

- "En-sama!" - Saku yelled, but got no response. - "It is me! Saku! Why are you not answering me?!"

Glancing around she spot the nearest area of the shore to the center. Without letting Endrance out of her sight, Saku ran towards it. Taking several steps back, upon arriving, Saku started to glow red for an instant, and jumping over the lake, she floated by borrowing Gorre's power for just a few seconds. Landing softly besides the tree, she ran towards the blue haired man.

- "En-sama? What? Offline?" - Saku's shoulders dropped upon seeing Endrance's unfocused eyes. - "Of all the times to get offline you had to choose this one?" - Saku frantically yelled, despite no one hearing her. - "If I did not love you I would kick your ass!!"

Sighing again, Saku sat with her back resting in the tree. - "So tired... hey Bo... I am taking a nap..."

- _(Okay Onee-chan... I need to do my homework... but I will leave Sakubo online, so I can check if Endrance gets online. If he does I can tell you. Want for me to e-mail Haseo-nii-chan?) - _Bo said in Saku's mind.

- "No... I will do it later. Finish your homework first. Mother would not be pleased if you did not finish it first. I already took most of your afternoon..." - Saku answered.

- _(Okay onee-chan... sweet dreams!) - _Bo's smile was reflected on Saku's face.

Saku closed her eyes, and her character blurred for a moment, bringing forth the changes that manifested when Bo was in charge. The moon on the left of their hat raised, the skirt changed into shorts and the backpack changed from red to black.

- "I wonder where Endrance went to? And Saku seemed worried... I wonder what she needs to tell him and Haseo-nii-chan? She did not tell..." - Bo stated, as he took off the M2D, leaving Sakubo with unfocused eyes.

* * *

**- Ichinose House, Room of Ichinose Kaoru, Yokohama - Real Life -  
****- 05:35 PM, Thursday September 21, 2017 -**

Ichinose Kaoru, a 20 year old man, laid on the floor, unmoving, with his long hair covering his eyes. Between the hair some sparkles could be seen. Its origin was the tears currently flowing down his face. His mouth was open, softly whimpering. He ignored his Mother's calls, as she knocked the door asking him if he was alright, until the woman left, already accustomed to the whims of her son, a hikkikomori, a person who never leaves home, as if afraid of human interaction, and a net-addict to boost.

- "Mia..." - The soft, almost feminine voice of Kaoru broke as more tears fell.

Seven years ago, Kaoru had been involved, unwillingly, on the Twilight Incident, when he roleplayed as a naive WaveMaster named Elk. During that time he had become friends with a Cat PC named Mia. He was attracted to the weird, and obviously hacked, PC, and upon following it, he soon became friends with the female. Being an outcast, both offline and online, Elk soon became obsessed with Mia, until he started to develop feelings for her, or so he said.

Elk's world fell when Mia started to follow another player, a Twin Blade named Kite. Elk became jealous, and even went as far as trying to buy off Kite's Bracelet, object that had caught Mia's interest. Upon finding he could not get the bracelet, Elk tried to distance himself from Kite and his party, until tragedy knocked on his door.

Mia had begun acting strangely, forgetting events, and suddenly talking non sense. Despite this, Elk continued to be by her side, until the fateful day were she disappeared on his arms. The Wave... Morganna's forces had attacked, and in one of such attacks, by Phase Macha, Mia had lost her life. Elk blamed Kite and, crying his heart out, he left.

Elk was no fool. He knew Mia was special, and as such she did not exist on the real world, so losing her was a big blow to his persona. Depression ruled his life, until he felt a pull on his heart. He believed Mia was guiding him back to the game, and thus he logged in time to witness the dot hackers fighting against the last phase, Corbenik. Taking a death blow, intended for Kite, Elk gave the Twin Blade the chance he needed to strike down the phase, and to finish the fight once and for all.

A few days later Elk received a weird e-mail from Aura, stating an important event was going to take place in a certain dungeon. On his way he encountered Kite and BlackRose, who had received the same e-mail. Believing it to be no coincidence, Elk joined the duo, and entered the dungeon, who was in fact a nest of leftover infected monsters. Reaching the last level a miracle occurred, as Mia was reborn in front of Elk's excited eyes. Yet things could not return to what they were, as Mia claimed to not remember anything or anyone. Elk vowed to make new memories alongside her, but it was not meant to be.

In retrospective, those years Elk spent with Mia were his happiest, but he did not desire to have them as just a memory. He desired to spent his whole life alongside Mia, even if she only existed online, and it soon became an obsession for the teenage boy, to the point of he dropping out of high school, despite his parents protests. When they had threatened to cancel his internet access, the boy had threatened back, saying he would commit suicide if they did so. Following the recommendations of an expert, Kaoru's parents did not take his access away, but often tried to make the boy re-take his studies, with no luck.

Five years. That was the time Kaoru spent as Elk, hanging out with Mia, until she simply vanished. He desperately searched for her through the spring of 2015, until his sanctuary, The World, was deleted on the summer of the same year. Kaoru felt in a heavy depression, and he nearly died when he stopped eating. The parents of the boy, who was now eighteen, tried many things to get him out of his depression, until something caught their eyes. The World R:2.

Endrance was born on December 24, 2015, when the second revision of The World opened its doors. With a new persona, and a new class, Blade Brandier, Kaoru entered to his new home, still intending to find his lost friend. For over a year he searched, with no luck, until he stumbled into the Indieglut Lugh Lost Ground, where dark spots jumped at him. He tried to scream, but found himself with no voice from the pain which coursed through his body. Something awakened in him, and it confused him. When he opened his eyes, hours later, she was there. A small white-purple cat. Mia.

Feeling extreme happiness, Endrance embraced the small feline, ignoring the feelings of danger his inner self sensed from the cat. To the relief of his parents, his depression ended, but his net-addiction became worse. Not wanting to lose their son, Kaoru's parents allowed him to continue his life of seclusion, hoping for him to get out of it by his own feet. Yet it never happened, and the months passed.

On May of 2016, after learning of his inner powers, thanks to Mia, Endrance decided to test the power of Macha in the Demon Palace. Macha, the Phase that once had taken Mia away from him, resided inside of him, and he intended to use the hated being to his own benefit, for Mia's sake. Using Macha he defeated Alkaid, the Demon Palace Emperor of the time, who barely escaped the fate of falling into a coma.

Endrance did not care about the destiny of the other players, he only wished to stay besides Mia, and to follow its desires. Mia wanted him to defeat other players, and the Demon Palace was the best place for he to challenge others. Until he came, and destroyed her. Haseo. He killed her. And he was unable to save her, again. He hated him, but he hated himself even more, and thus he secluded himself once again, in the land where he had found her. Indieglut Lugh.

But the hate became love. Haseo had come to him, and told him he needed his help. That he needed him. Kaoru's heart, which had remained dead until now, started to beat again. And thus, he joined Haseo in his quest, professing his love, even if Haseo did not saw him that way. When Endrance found his Lost Weapon, the Tempting Rose, which later became the Seductive Rose, he could swear he felt Mia on it once more.

Endrance was happy once again, and he fought alongside the Epitaph Users, trying to reclaim the balance of The World, by fighting and destroying Cubia. He felt at peace, and even thought he may try to retake his studies, in order to once meet Haseo offline. Or at least that is what he wanted to do, until he received that dreadful e-mail.

Kaoru, with red puffed eyes from crying, glanced towards his computer, remembering the words written on the e-mail

_To: Endrance at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: -encrypted-_

_Subject: Mia_

_Want to know the truth behind Mia? Meet me at Indieglut Lugh this Friday at midnight. Leave your character on the Lost Ground and then stay offline until the appointed date. Tell no one. E-mail no one. If you do, you will never learn the truth. I will know if you do, and you will never see her again._

_You will know who sent this e-mail when you see me._

- "Mia... are you really still alive?" - Kaoru sniffed. - "Have I betrayed you, by not searching anymore for you? By following Haseo? Oh Mia... can you forgive me?"

Kaoru cried, until he fell asleep. That night he had terrible nightmares, where Mia blamed him for loving Haseo instead of her.

* * *

- **Nakanishi House, Iori's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 09:32 PM, Thursday September 21, 2017 -**

Nakanishi Iori yawned as he reentered his room after dinner. He glanced towards his computer, where The World R:2 was running in full screen mode, and sighed when he saw Endrance still with unfocused eyes. The eleven year old boy pouted in disappointment, and turning around, walked towards his bed, where he started to gather his books into his schoolbag. Finishing gathering them, he left the bag besides his desk, and walked towards the bathroom, intending to clean his teeth.

After returning, and changing into his pajamas, Iori once again walked towards his computer. Taking hold of his new M2D, a gift from his parents due to his school grades, he switched the full screen mode to the face-mounted display, logging himself into the game.

* * *

**- Delta Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood, Dead World of Indieglut Lugh - Game -  
****- 09:41 PM, Thursday September 21, 2017 -**

Bo's eyes came to life as soon as Iori donned the M2D. The small Shadow Warlock glanced towards the man in front of him, and sighed. Standing up, he started to walk in circles, around the white tree, thinking about Saku's urge to speak with Endrance. He wondered why his sister did not tell him what was going. He stopped pacing as he felt the familiar presence of Saku waking up from her sleep.

- "Hey Onee-chan..." - Bo greeted.

- (_Uhh... what time is it?) - _Saku yawned.

- "It is almost 10:00 PM. I just finished my homework some hours ago. Then Mom called for dinner." - The boy explained.

- _(En-sama has not returned, has he?) - _The girl questioned.

- "Not yet. Onee-chan... what is going on? Why are you so agitated?" - Bo said, curious.

- _(I got some information I want to share with him... I need to ask his opinion...) - _Saku said, nervous. She did not want to tell Bo what she heard from Syake, at least not yet. She wanted to protect her little brother. She wanted to protect The World... the sole place where they can share time and memories.

- "Meanie..." - Bo suddenly yawned.

- _(It is late... you should go to sleep. You have an exam tomorrow, am I wrong?) - _The girl said.

- "Yes. I have one. But you wanted to speak with Endrance! Shall I just 'go to sleep' while I leave you online?" - The boy offered.

- _(No. Do not do that. Even if your mind goes to sleep, the body will not get rest. It is okay. I can wait until tomorrow. It is not that important.) - _Saku answered - 'Forgive me Bo... but I can not put you in risk...'

- "Okay. I understand. Then I shall log out. Good night Onee-chan." - The boy gave a sad smile.

- (_Good night Bo... Iori.) -_

* * *

**- Nimura Tokuoka House, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 09:45 PM, Thursday September ****21, 2017 -**

Tokuoka Junichiro sighed as he listened to his 'daughters' tale. The four of them were gathered at the table, having just finished their dinner. Takie was cleaning the dishes, while Kyoko was once again working late. Tokuoka lighted a cigarette, and took a long drag before exhaling the smoke upwards. Takie yelled at him from the kitchen, as she did not like when he smoked inside.

- "Sorry Takie. I know you do not like it. But I did need it after what I heard" - Tokuoka answered his mother-in-law.

- "Then open a window! And I want you to get rid of that smell when you finish!" - Takie yelled from the kitchen.

- "Will do." - He said, as he turned his gaze towards the three girls in front of him. - "So Salvador Aihara is investigating coma victims... and wants to talk with me about it..."

- "Correct Father. That is what he said." - Junko said.

- "But... why me?" - Tokuoka questioned.

- "You know? It kinda reminds me of when you investigated The World seven years ago. When you sought me and Mai." - Yuki compared the two events.

- "Aihara-san mentioned he got interested in coma victims after hearing a cryptic message from a girl that awakened from her coma in the very same hospital. Curiously enough, it was the very same girl that was on Kasumi-kun's room before being discharged." - Mai added.

- "The same girl that Kubo-san was looking for." - Junko stated, remembering founding the girl outside the room. - "Nanao Shino."

- "Did he mention the message?" - Junichiro asked.

- "Yes. He did. I think he did so to show he was being serious. The phrase was 'Opposing mirrors of hope and despair. That is what AIDA is'." - Minase said. - "What intrigues me is the mention of AIDA"

- "The virus CC Corp tried to blame on Indou Masato." - Junko said.

- "Do you think we should talk with him? I mean... he is a reporter. And we still need to do our own investigation, to discover what happened to Kasumi-kun..." - Mai said.

- "I do not really know. You said he also wanted information on another man, right? Did he say who?" - Tokuoka asked.

- "Opps, forgot to mention that one. He mentioned a Watarai Kazushi. Who is he anyway?" - Yuki questioned the pink-shirt man.

- Tch... where did that man get his information? He worked under me during the localization of The World. Last I heard from him, he was forced to resign the company, taking blame for the Twilight Incident. I have not spoken with him in years." - Tokuoka explained, as he gave a last drag to his cigarette, before putting it out.

- "Wait... Mai-san... do you... remember what Kasumi-san said to you... before he lost consciousness?" - Junko asked.

- "Junko! Why are you bringing that now?" - The man was about to scold his daughter.

- "Not now Father! This is important!" - Junko raised her voice.

Mai had a pained expression for a moment, but noticing the urge on Junko's voice, she decided to comply. - "He said... 'Mai, beware, it is Sakaki. Tell a man named Yata about him, tell him he is with Mo...'" - She breathed deeply. - "He did not get the chance to finish the last word" - Despite it having been a distressful situation, Mai managed to remember his words, as she believed they were of importance.

- "Those are clearly nicknames from the game..." - Junko muttered.

- "What does this has to do with anything?" - Yuki questioned.

- "Everything if what I think I remembered is correct... we need to check the old episodes of Online Jack." - Tokuoka's daughter said.

- "Huh? Why?" - The man questioned.

- "Trust me. Yuki-san, can you get my laptop please?" - Junko asked. As soon as she got the portable computer, she browsed Online Jack's webpage, searching for old episodes. The most recent investigation was the Doll Syndrome one, and she begun browsing until she found what she wanted. - "I like to see Aihara-san's investigations... and after speaking with him I got the impression I forgot something important... it just clicked on my mind..."

- "I do not understand." - Mai voiced the opinion of the rest.

- "It would be better if you viewed it." - Junko said as she opened one of the videos, and fast forwarded it. - "Here... listen."

The scene on the video reflected the moment where Salvador Aihara, alongside Tajima Michiru, had entered the Kawaguchi house, intending to see the boy known as Osamu. They saw him in front of the computer, when he suddenly turned around, still wearing his FMD, with saliva dripping from the side of his face. His voice filled the speakers. - "Sa..ka..ki.."

- "Bloody hell!" - Tokuoka cursed, while the others reactions were more reserved. Yuki's eyes widened, and Mai brought her hands to her mouth, in shock.

- "See? I knew I had heard that name before! I just did not remember where!" - Junko said.

- "That boy mentioned Sakaki... and then the word AIDA appeared on his computer..." - Yuki whispered.

- "And the electric connection seemed to be acting up..." - Tokuoka added.

- "Did they mention anything else about this Sakaki?" - Mai questioned Junko.

- "They mentioned it some more times afterwards. I believe they said he was part of a guild called Moon Tree." - Junko added. - "Let me play the episode where they say it. Oh damn! I clicked the next button instead of return."

- "Let it play. It would not hurt to see it." - Tokuoka said.

They watched the episode at Takeguma Hospital with wide eyes, at yet another coincidence upon the location. They saw as an old man told them that Osamu had disappeared, and as Salvador entered the room, they were shocked upon what came next.

- '_Skeith...Innis...Magus... But I can not make out the rest._' - Salvador's voice rang in their ears.

- "NO WAY!" - Yuki yelled.

- "The phases... what is going on?" - Mai was confused.

- "I believe... it is of great importance we have a little chat with Aihara-san... give me his cellphone number..." - Tokuoka stated, as the other three nodded.

After a few minutes on the phone, Tokuoka finished the call, and turning around to the girls, he spoke. - "We agreed to meet in a restaurant this Sunday. You girls should come as well." - The girls watched each other, and once again nodded.

- (Kasumi-kun... wait for me... I will discover the relationship between this Sakaki, AIDA and your coma...) - Mai thought.

* * *

- **Sigma Root Town, Dual City Breg Epona, Chaos Gate - Game -  
****- 07:41 PM, Friday September 22, 2017 -**

Haseo sighed as he sat on the balcony behind the Chaos Gate. After ending his shift at work, he had almost ran back home. Almost being the key word, as he realized he had not been in such a hurry, as he had been two days prior, when he wanted to phone Chika. He activated the clock feature of his M2D, and sighed once more upon the hour.

- "It is always the same with Atoli... she said to be here at 07:30 PM, and yet she is late, again." - Haseo grumbled. Both of them had agreed, via e-mail, to meet here on Breg Epona, so they could take the newly released Lucky Animals Quest.

- "Another Lucky Animal Quest huh? The prizes are good... but I doubt I will be able to level up much... not that I need it though. If I keep leveling up, Chika will have a hard time keeping up with me when she returns to the game... wait... why am I worried about this?" - Haseo asked himself. Before he could continue with those thoughts, he saw as the familiar PC of Atoli appeared from the Chaos Gate. - "Hey! I am over here!"

- "Ah! Haseo! Sorry for being late! I had some... issues." - Atoli bowed, as if asking for forgiveness.

- "Do not worry about it. Was it... you know... your parents?" - Haseo whispered.

- "Yeah... but... do not worry about it!" - Atoli said, changing her tone of voice from a slight depressed one to a cheerful one. - "Now, let us go! I really want to take this quest!" - She said, as she took hold of Haseo's hand, and started to drag him.

- "Oi! I can walk you know! You do not have to pull! Atoli!" - Haseo grumbled.

The pair walked... or rather... Atoli dragged Haseo through the city, earning several chuckles from nearby spectators, until they arrived at the Quest Shop. Atoli sweetly smiled at Haseo, who could only sigh in annoyance. Opening the menu, he selected the only quest he had not taken, 'Capture All of the Lucky Animals that live in The World'.

- "Huh? Catch all Lucky Animals? This will be a first... more than one of them in the same area. Plus not all of them appear in the same kind of areas..." - Haseo muttered.

- "Yes! Is it not wonderful!? I have always wanted to see all the Lucky Animal together!" - Atoli smiled, with her eyes closed, so she missed the faint blush on Haseo's face.

- "Uh... yeah... look... here comes the NPC..." - Haseo said. While he talked with Atoli, the Quest Shop NPC had done the usual 'call to the sponsor', which Haseo promptly ignored, as it was always the same boring dialogue.

- "Hello!" - The sole greeting of NPC Dr. Pao greeted. Haseo and Atoli proceeded to read the instructions of the Quest in their screens. - 'I found a great area! All the Lucky Animals live there! Even those from fields! I want you to gather them all in the same room, so you can take a picture of all of them! I will be providing you with the necessary items!'

- 'Acquired Lucky Net' - The message flashed on Haseo's screen, followed by another message. - 'Acquired Lucky Camera'.

- 'Please return here when you have finished the quest!' - The message appeared on Pao's text box.

- "A net huh? So I guess we will not be kicking them this time... I wonder... are the Unlucky ones also there?" - Haseo thought. Before he got a chance to turn around, Atoli had grabbed his arm once more, dragging him, again. - "Oi! Again??"

* * *

**- Sigma Clamorous Eternal Daydream, Capture All of the Lucky Animals that live on The World Quest - Game -  
****- 08:30 PM, Friday September 22, 2017 -**

Haseo and Atoli walked towards the cage in the center of the forest field, each carrying one Lucky Animal in their arms. Haseo carried a Sleipnir, while Atoli cuddled a Gold Bird to her face. The boy glanced at his companion, and smiled upon seeing her smile. He knew he cared for her, as they had shared many battles together, but he was confused on how he truly felt for her. He felt at ease being with her, but something was missing, and he did not know what.

- "Ah! So cute! I have always wanted to cuddle one of these! But they always escaped..." - Atoli pouted, making Haseo laugh. - "Meanie..."

- "It has been long since I have carried one of this myself... this little bugger is really useful. Thanks to him I was able to defeat the first doppelganger I encountered. The real ones though... not those created by Cubia." - Haseo shared, as he placed Sleipnir alongside the other captured Lucky Animals, bringing the count to 14 already.

- "You have hold one? How is that possible? They always ran!" - Atoli grumbled, as she lowered Gold Bird.

- "Well... there was this area where the Twilight Brigade used to gather when we were not on the atHOME. Shino was always being followed by one Sleipnir, which allowed her to carry it. Sometimes it allowed Sakisaka and me to carry it... although it never allowed Tabby... she always pouted afterwards." - Haseo laughed at the memory, but he missed the sudden sad expression on Atoli.

- "I see." - She smiled sadly. - (He holds so many memories with Shino-san...)

- "Come on. We still have three more Lucky Animals to capture. Plus, I want to kick that damn Malice Cat. His little prank cost me capturing Nue. Heck... they did not tell us the Unlucky Animals would be here, trying to mess up the Quest." - Haseo said.

- "Yes. Let us go! Now I want to hug Moon Rabbit!" - Atoli cheered.

- "Nue, Moon Rabbit and Fate Worm are missing. I can not believe that little bugger worm has not appeared yet. He normally is a common Lucky Animal." - Haseo grumbled.

- "Well... maybe he is sleeping or something." - Atoli stated.

About ten minutes later, after searching for a while, Haseo and Atoli returned to the cage. Nue walked besides Haseo, who had his hand over its head, while Atoli, who giggled like a fangirl, cuddled Moon Rabbit, which seemed to be gasping for air.

- (Is... that thing... doing that? I guess they added new animations for this quest... but still... thankfully she has not noticed.) - He glanced towards Nue, which was nervously eyeing Atoli, while stepping closer to him. - (Okay... this is freaking me out... stupid quest)

After leaving the two Lucky Animals at the cage, Haseo once more grumbled about not finding Fate Worm. Both players walked away, intending to finish the quest, when they heard a voice. - "So... you want to get him. Fate Worm."

Turning around, Haseo and Atoli noticed a grinning Two-Tailed Fox. - "If you want to get him... you must defeat me, Dark Goat and Malice Cat! That is... if you can catch us!"

- "So this is part of the quest huh? Fine by me! I still want my revenge on your buddy!" - Haseo grinned.

- "Haseo! You must not kick them!" - Atoli said.

- "Oh come on! It is part of the quest! And those three are the bad ones! We can not finish it if we do not kick them. Although I must admit it is anti-climatic doing this for Fate Worm. I can understand Gold Bird... but... Fate Worm? Who was the idiot that designed this quest anyway?" - Far away, in a hospital in the real world, a certain programmer sneezed over his towel.

- "Oh... alright..." - She pouted.

As both walked, Haseo decided to ask Atoli some questions. - "Hey... do you have a cellphone?"

- "Huh? Why?" - Atoli stopped, and glanced towards Haseo.

- "So I can call you. Is it not obvious?" - Haseo grumbled.

- "Ah... sorry. No... I do not have one. My parents would not allow it." - She sighed.

- "Oh... I see... sorry about that." - Haseo apologized.

- "It is not a big deal. You would not know." - Atoli assured him, but then something came to her mind. - "I guess you have Shino-san and Alkaid's cellphone numbers..."

- "Yeah... I do have them. Shino gave me hers when we both were members of the Twilight Brigade. Before all the mess began. I also have Chika's... err... I mean... I also have Alkaid's..." - The boy messed up.

- "Chika...? Is that... Alkaid's... real name...?" - Atoli was somewhat shocked.

- "Please do not tell her I said it! It slipped out... I promised her to not say her name to anyone else!" - Haseo begged. - "She would kill me if she discovered I did..."

- "Do not worry... I will not say anything..." - She said, with her back to him, not allowing him to see her sad face. - "So... do you also know Shino-san's name?"

- "Yeah... but so do you." - He answered.

- "Huh?" - The Harvest Cleric was confused.

- "Shino's real name is Shino." - The Adept Rogue said.

- "Will you not get in trouble for telling me?" - Atoli questioned.

- "Nah... Shino does not care about that. While I do not say her family name it is fine. She did use her own name after all." - Haseo said. - "Hey... I know it will sound idiotic of me to ask about it right now... please do not think it is because of this... I planned to ask you since we began the Quest..."

- "Huh...? Do you mean... my... name?" - She blushed.

- "Yeah... I was going to ask you after you told me your cellphone... which you do not have..." - Haseo scratched his head.

- "Chigusa. Kusaka Chigusa." - Atoli smiled at him.

- "I am Ryou. Misaki Ryou. Nice meeting you." - He grinned at her, making her blush harder.

- "Pleased to meet you." - The girl answered.

Both stood in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say, until they decided to resume their quest intending to finish it, by defeating the Unlucky Animals, and capturing the final Lucky Animal. Fate Worm.

- (Why do I keep feeling something is missing?) - Haseo thought.

* * *

**- Delta Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood, Dead World of Indieglut Lugh - Game -  
****- 11:50 PM, Friday September 22, 2017 -**

Saku sighed as she kept her gaze on Endrance. After Iori had returned from school, several hours earlier, the boy had logged almost immediately, intending to look for the blue-haired man. His gaze still was unfocused, but both Saku and Bo knew he would must likely return soon, or so they hoped. Endrance had never taken that long to get back online. At one point during the evening, Saku had spotted Haseo online, and tried to flash mail him, but upon his 'Busy' status, her messages were refused by the game.

- "Stupid Haseo... stupid busy status... and stupid En-sama! Where the hell are you!" - Saku grumbled.

- (_Maybe you should have gone looking for Haseo-nii-chan...) _- Bo added.

- "I would have if this game was not this massive. Haseo does not have a favorite area... and he is never on his guild... and with his damn busy status my flash mail got refused." - Saku pouted angrily. - "I left him an e-mail too. But according to your inbox, it is still marked as non-read. Stupid Haseo! Why are you not reading your damn mails?"

- _(Calm down Onee-chan... getting angry will not solve anything...) - _The boy sighed.

- "I know... sorry... it is just... this is getting on my nerves..." - She sighed as well.

- _(Onee-chan... please tell me what is going on... I want to help.) _- Bo begged.

- "I... I do not want to put you in danger..." - Saku admitted.

- _(Onee-chan! I know I am weak... but I am still your brother... and I worry about you!) - _His voice cracked.

- "No! I did not mean it that way! You are my precious brother! The one I would love to hug if circumstances would have been different. It is thanks to this game that I can talk to you. So I want to protect it... I want to protect you..." - Saku's tears fell.

_- (And that is why I also want to help! I love the game... not because it is a game... but because it allowed me to meet you! Please Saku... Sakura!!) - _The boy yelled.

- "Bo... Iori... I... you are right... I was a fool... can you forgive me?" - The golden-haired girl smiled.

- _(Of course! You are my precious sister...) - _The boy smiled as well.

- "This is what happened... yesterday..." - Saku was going to talk, but was abruptly interrupted.

- "What are you doing here?" - A voice said. Saku turned around and spot Endrance with focus in his eyes, signaling he was online.

- "En-sama! There is something I need to tell you!" - Saku ran to him.

- "Go! You must not be here!" - Endrance yelled.

- "En-sama? What are you saying?" - The Shadow Warlock girl was confused. Before Endrance could reply, a new voice was heard.

- "Do not worry. I know you did not call for her. Besides... having her here will make my task easier." - The owner of the voice revealed himself. Zenith Sakaki.

- "Sakaki!" - Endrance was shocked.

- "You!!" - Saku growled.

- "Ah ah" - Sakaki warned. - "Move from your place... and I will not tell you about Mia..." - He grinned.

- "Mia? I do not know what are you talking about... but I will not let you harm En-sama!" - Saku said, as he summoned her Eternal Light Grimoire, which was in its Pink Solar form.

- "Stop her." - Sakaki ordered.

- "Huh? What?" - Saku freaked out as she felt Endrance's Seductive Rose Blade on her neck. - "En-sama??"

- "Do not move..." - Endrance whispered. Sakaki's laugh filled the Lost Ground.

* * *

_To: Natsume at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE(2): Waaaaaa!!!!!__11111oneoneone111!!!!111oneone_

_I sneezed on my poor towel!!! Buaaaah!!!_

_Piros The 3rd_

"_Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe._"

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Natsume at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE(3): Waaaaaa!!!!!11111oneoneone111!!!!111oneone_

_"..."_

_Natsume_

"_Ohh I want that Tri-Edge"_

_

* * *

__To: Kurosawa Mayumi at G dot com  
__CC: Hayami Akira at Toudai dot com (a00429264)  
__Sender: Satou Hiroshi at Toudai dot com (a00__728684)_

_Subject: Tomorrow_

_Akira and I will be arriving at your home tomorrow at about 05:00 PM. Is that okay?_

_Satou Hiroshi._

"_I have a feeling that the key to it is somewhere in... The World_"

_

* * *

__To: Ohm Rice at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Kaki Leader at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Attachment: Number_

_Subject: Cellphone_

_Hey Butt-Rice!! _

Just wanted to let you know I had to buy a new cellphone!  
_The previous one died on me after that train ride, when a strange message appeared.  
__Not only the equipment died on me, but also the chip got burned. Dunno what the heck happened.  
__I suggest you get the latest antivirus just in case!_

_Kaki Leader_

"_I can not read your name in anyway but Butt-Rice!"_


	9. Chapter 09

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 09

Started Chapter: 08-March-2008  
Finished Chapter: 09-March-2008  
First Post: 21-March-2008  
Last Edit: 10-March-2008

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter 0****9**

**- Delta Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood, Dead World of Indieglut Lugh - Game -  
****- 12:04 AM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Saku's heart beat so fast, she was almost sure Endrance and Sakaki could hear it. She was at a loss of words, and she refused to believe Endrance had his blade placed in her throat. Sakaki openly laughed at the situation, and Endrance's eyes were covered by his long blue hair. She wondered what was he doing, and what the hell did Mia mean.

- _(Onee-chan! Snap out of it!_) - Bo tried to make Saku react.

- (Bo... what is he doing? I do not understand... Bo... I am scared...) - Saku answered in her mind.

- _(I... I do not understand what Endrance is doing... but you need to get away from him! If Sakaki is here then it is a serious situation!) - _Bo reasoned.

- (He is not... pretending this time... is he? I can not see his eyes anymore... but before this... those eyes he had... they scared me...) - Saku thought.

- _(Onee-chan! You need to...) - _Bo started to say.

- "Ah! How sweet! Is the little boy worried about the fate of his dear sister? What a crybaby!" - Sakaki mocked, while Saku's eyes widened.

- "Wha... What are you saying?" - Saku stuttered.

- "What do you think I am saying?" - He grinned - "I am just stating the fact that poor little Iori is crying his heart out for his dear sister, Sakura..."

- "How the HELL do you know that?" - Saku tried to move, but Endrance took hold of her neck, while pressing the blade further.

- "I said to not move..." - Endrance whispered.

- "I know a lot of things girl... like the fact that you do not exist on the real world. That you just manifest inside The World... or so you say... I think you just are an imaginary thing of poor little Iori who is traumatized because his dear sister was a stillborn" - Sakaki mocked.

- "SHUT THE HELL UP!" - "_SHUT THE HELL UP!" - _Both Saku and Bo screamed at the same time.

- (What? Both voices at the same time? So they are really two different beings in the same body... hehe... well we do have Artificial Intelligences... and a player born from a human cell... so... what is so strange about this? No matter... I can still play with their little minds in order to extract Gorre...) - Sakaki thought - "My... my... feisty are we not? Deny it as much as you want... but you are just simply a very confused boy..."

- "I... I will kill you... I WILL KILL YOU!" - Saku screamed.

- _(Onee-chan... I... I know you are here... I do not believe his words... so please... calm down!) - _Bo pleaded.

- "Endrance... if you wish to know about Mia... do not let her get near me." - Sakaki ordered.

Endrance rose his sight and stared hard at him. He then turned his sight towards Saku, and noticed the angry tears flowing from her eyes. - "As you wish..."

- "Why are you... doing this...?" - Saku asked.

- "I told you before... you should not be here... if this happened it is because of you did not listen..." - The Blade Brandier answered.

- "... am I not... your friend... ANSWER ME!" - She yelled.

- "My only friend is Mia..." - He coldly answered.

- _(Onee-chan!) - _Iori yelled as he felt something snap in his sister.

- "ORZAN ROM!" - Saku screamed as she summoned the 2nd level wind tornado, which pushed Endrance away from her.

Sakaki watched from the sidelines, as he covered his eyes from the dust thrown by the girl's technique. His grin widened upon seeing the state in which the girl stood. Saku's tears flowed freely from her eyes, mixing with blood from a faint cut on her cheek, which was caused by Endrance's blade as he was pushed away by the wind magic.

- _(Onee-chan... it... it hurts...) - _Bo said

- (Bo? What... what are you saying?) - Saku asked.

- _(My face... it is bleeding...) - _The boy answered, shocking the girl.

- (How?) - "How?" - Saku thought first, and then repeated out loud.

- "You are connected... thanks to Mother's influence... whatever happens to the PC... will happen to the player..." - Sakaki read her thoughts. - "Endrance... kill her now... and I will tell you about Mia..."

- "Do you promise?" - The soft voice of Endrance asked.

- "But of course... I shall tell you all you desire... just... get her." - He grinned.

- "Very well... it shall be done..." - Endrance turned around, facing Saku, with his Seductive Rose pointed at the girl.

- "What about Haseo...? Did you not say you loved him? Sakaki wants to kill him... so why?" - Saku said between tears.

- "I told you... I only care about Mia..." - Endrance answered.

- "I do not know who Mia is... but I do know this... I do not know how could I love you... you..." - She whispered. - "I... hate you... I HATE YOU!" -

Saku casted a Dek Vo, intending to slow down Endrance's movement, so she could instead target Sakaki. She ran towards the green haired man, starting to cast a light spell, the OrLei Zas, only to be stopped as a blade crashed upon her Grimoire. She struggled to keep her grounds, as Endrance pushed her with all his might. She cried in pain as Endrance kicked her away.

- "Why did it not work...?" - She panted, but received no answer from Endrance.

- "Ogre Sword" - Endrance exclaimed as he wiped his blade towards Saku, who received the impact with her Grimoire. She was sent flying, and fell upon the water surrounding the white tree. After half a minute she emerged from the lake, coughing, while water dripped from her clothes.

- _(Onee-chan! Are you okay?) - _Bo's frantic voice resonated on Saku's mind.

- (I do not think... I can hold much longer... without relying on... Gorre... En-sa... Endrance is too strong...) - Saku answered in her mind.

- _(Then do it! I do not know what he is doing, but he is hurting you! Anyone that hurts you is my enemy!) _- The boy replied.

Endrance calmly walked towards Saku, and pointed his sword in her face once again. Saku only glared at him, as she bit her lip strongly, drawing blood, a gesture that was being emulated by Bo in her mind. In the real world, Iori's lip bleed. The girl could not see the man's eyes, as his long blue hair once again shielded them. Saku was about to summon Gorre, when a sparkle on Endrance's face stopped her cold. Tears. He was crying.

- "Endrance?" - Her voice cracked with confusion.

- "I... can not... do it..." - Endrance whispered.

- "Huh? Can you not? Or will you not?" - Sakaki spoke. - "Do you not want to know about Mia?"

- "I want to know but... I... I finally found friends... I... can not do this to them... I CAN NOT!" - Endrance yelled as he turned around, and ran towards Sakaki, casting a Flash Sword move, but all three strikes were parried by Sakaki. - "I once had friends... and I cast them away to be with Mia... I will not repeat that same mistake..." - He said as he struggled against Sakaki's blade.

- "So you have decided... too bad..." - Sakaki spat as he punched Endrance, sending him flying backwards, crashing besides Saku, who only stared at him.

- "I... do not know if I can forgive you... even if you did not finish me off... you were clearly trying to do so... we will have a serious talk after this... for now... we need to finish him off. You are not aware it seems... but he is using AIDA again..." - Saku said, as she stood up, while Endrance's eyes grew wide.

- "AIDA? But it..." - Endrance tried to said, but stopped upon seeing the virus manifest over Sakaki, granting him his Zenith form. - "I... see..."

Sakaki smirked as he saw both opponents getting ready to fight him. Two against one did not worry him, as he trusted in his own abilities... or rather AIDA's. He ran swinging his blade towards Saku, who received the impact with her Grimoire. While the girl struggled to keep her place, against the infected PC, Endrance tried to slash Sakaki's side, but the thrust was parried by Zenith's AIDA blade, which protruded from its back. Sakaki briefly glanced at Endrance, and he smirked as he used the Tiger Blitz skill on him, at the same time he kicked Saku on her stomach, sending her backwards.

- "Ite..." - Saku cried as she fell.

- "Bastard... I... I will stop you... I am sure... that is what Mia would have desired... Ahh" - Endrance stated, as he started to glow purple.

- "Really now? Are you going to use her then? Macha? Do you not hate the Phase?" - Sakaki mocked.

- "Yes... I hate her... for taking Mia away from me... but that will not stop me from using her power... if it came to me it must have been for a reason... and I will not hesitate! Grant me power Macha!" - The Blade Brandier stated, as Macha started to materialize around him.

- "How sad Mia must be... for you to hate her so much..." - The Edge Punisher laughed.

- "What? What idiocy are you saying?" - Endrance stopped summoning Macha, as Sakaki's words felt like a slap to the face.

- "Idiocy? No...no... you mean to tell me... you never noticed? But of course you did not notice... you are an idiot! And I already knew that, I must add, since that is why I sent you that email..." - Sakaki smirked.

- (What is he doing? Why is he not summoning Macha?) - Saku grunted in pain on the floor.

- _(I... do not know... something weird is happening... to him...) - _Bo coughed.

- "Stop rambling! What do you know?" - Endrance yelled.

- "Impatient are we not? All right... I will tell you... even though you did not do as I said... think of this as my treat. You see... the very same Avatar you currently hate so much... and its previous Phase form which you despised so much... they are in fact... - He laughed. - "Oh this is so rich... why do you think Macha came to you of all people? It is simple... Macha became attached to you... because she had shared so much with you!"

- "What... are you... implying...?" - Endrance was confused. - "I... I do not have time for this... Grant me power Macha!" - He begun the summoning again.

- "My... have you figured it out? And you do not want to listen to me?" - The man smirked.

- "Shut up!" - Avatar Macha roared with Endrance's voice. The feline form of Macha sprinted towards Sakaki, preparing her claws, with the intention of slashing him.

- "Mia's true form is Macha." - Sakaki smirked.

Saku's eyes widened as she saw Macha disappearing, leaving only a pale Endrance behind. He stood with his hand stretched, unmoving, just a few centimeters away from Sakaki. The green haired PC took advantage of the situation, and soon held Endrance's neck with his right hand, raising him from the floor. Endrance gasped for air, and tried to struggle against the hold, without success.

- "You... lie..." - Endrance spat between breathes.

- "You know I am telling the truth... that is why Macha disappeared... you are feeling guilty of hating her... and you currently can not summon her again... am I wrong?" - He laughed.

- "Mac...ha..." - He called, without success. - "Mia..." - Tears fell from his eyes.

- "No worries... since you hate Macha so much... I will take her away from you..." - Sakaki said, as the black bracelet formed on his left hand. The star shaped bracelet started to grow as he called forth its power. - "DATA..."

- "ORVAK DON!" - Sakaki heard, and just an instant later he screamed in pain as the hellish fire impacted his back. He fell, in his knees, without losing his hold on Endrance. He glanced backwards, and saw Saku panting, and struggling to stay on her feet.

- "Oh yeah... I forgot you were there..." - He smirked, as the AIDA started to heal his burnt back.

- "Let go of him..." - She said.

- "Why? Did you not say that you hated him just a few minutes ago? I can get rid of him for you..." - He mocked.

- "Like hell I will allow you to! I am the one that is going to kick his ass!" - She roared, as Bo declared his agreement on her mind.

- "As you wish..." - Sakaki said, and then glanced at Endrance. - "I will deal with you later... not that you can do anything anymore..." - He threw Endrance to the water, like a rag doll, where he simply floated unmoving. - "Did I break him that bad? Oh... my bad..."

Saku grew enraged at the sight. She started to glow red, intending to summon Gorre, but Bo's words stopped her. - _(Onee-chan! Wait!)_

- (Bo? Now it is not the time I...) - She tried to ignore him.

- _(I said to wait! Let me help you! I... I want to fight too! Draw my power as well from the very beginning!) - _Bo yelled, stunning Saku.

- (Bo... all right... thank you) - She sweetly smiled at her brother.

Saku's red glow died down, and Sakaki laughed at her. - "Giving up so soon? I expected a better battle from you..."

- "Like hell I will surrender... I just needed to... reboot" - She smirked -

- "We will not let you do as you please!" - _"We will not let you do as you please!" - _The twins said at the same time. - "Grant us the power of the sun!" - "_Grant us the power of the moon!" - _"GORRE!" - "_GORRE!"_

Sakubo started to glow yellow, instead of the usual red intended for Saku, or the blue reserved for Bo. Their combined essences glowed gold, and as the A in C major sound resonated, the twin avatar of Gorre manifested. Usually just one of Gorre's form was visible, as one remained sentient, while the other battled. But this time, both forms stood visible, side by side. The pink-red form, Saku, stood in all its glory besides the light blue one, Bo.

Saku's Avatar form of Gorre resembled a small pink red kid, with five petal razors, emulating a sun, floating around its head. The leg-less body floated above a pink sphere, with black patterns, which resembled an eye. Floating below the sphere stood a stem-like extension with two leaf-like extensions. Circling around the sphere also stood six petal razors, which resembled those around its head.

Bo's Avatar form of Gorre also resembled a small kid, but its colors were dark blue and light blue. On its head two different horns grew, which in a frontal perspective gave the impression of a crescent moon. Bo's form also rested above a sphere, from which two leaf-like extensions grew. Around the sphere several other sphere-like bubbles circled.

- "The two simultaneously? Now this is a first..." - He mocked, but in his mind he seemed worried. - (What the heck? How can they act at the same time? Are they really two beings in the same body? As a matter of fact... I am lucky Endrance broke down like that... two avatars at the same time could have been troublesome... but this form of Gorre counts as two already... three avatars would have been overkill... no matter... I will stop them here...)

Zenith Sakaki started to concentrate, as the AIDA revolved around him, making him grow into the Victorian form. It floated in the cave, barely touching the ceiling. Before he could try and teleport them all towards a phase area, the twins were already over him, attacking. - (Tch... I lost concentration and time back there... will have to battle here...)

Bo-Gorre started to fly around Sakaki, unleashing bubbles which exploded upon impact. The Victorian fired its Royal Bullets, intending to destroy as many bubbles as he could. By mere chance he was able to see the approaching razor thrown by Saku-Gorre, the Bloom of Destiny, and unable to escape from it, he lifted one of its wings, deflecting the spinning weapon, but suffered a massive cut on its appendage. He roared in pain as the blow made him lose his balance, sending him crashing upon the explosive bubbles.

- "Painful Blow!" - Saku-Gorre cried as he charged the Victorian, and crashing upon the pink orb on its chest, sent him flying towards Bo-Gorre. The boy captured its enemy, by taking hold of him under its wings, and cried for his sister to attack. She flew towards its enemy, and started to beat him up. The last blow sent the Victorian crashing upon the floor of the cave.

"Move over here Bo! Do not just stand there! We got to take advantage of this chance and win!" - Saku-Gorre cried at her brother, who flew towards her. Saku's left hand linked with Bo's right, while their other hands pointed towards the fallen Victorian. They started to glow as a familiar star-cannon of light emerged between them. - "DATA DRAIN!" - They cried in unison.

The blast impacted on Sakaki who, crying in pain, was promptly erased. Both Saku-Gorre and Bo-Gorre descended to the floor, panting, while sweat rolled from their faces. - "Did we did it?" - Bo asked.

- "It... seems so... we... won. We won!" - Saku cheered as she un-summoned Gorre. - "Bo! We won! Eh... Bo?"

Saku stood stunned. In front of her stood a wide-eyed Bo, whose mouth hanged open. Without a second thought, Saku launched herself at him, making them both crash unto the floor. They hugged each other, laughing and crying. - "So... it seems this was a side effect for using both halves of Gorre at the same time, ne?" - Bo questioned.

- "Yes... it seems... although it seemed to have been just temporal..." - Saku sadly stated, as Bo's body became transparent. - "But it was good to finally get to hug you my otouto... even if it was for just a short time..."

- "I agree Onee-chan... I am happy and... WATCH OUT!" - He cried, but not in time, as a blade pierced Saku's chest from behind.

- "Gah!" - Saku cried in pain, as blood dripped from her mouth. She glanced back, as was shocked to see Sakaki with a grinning face. - "How...?"

- "My... my... you two certainly gave me a lot of trouble. I commend you for defeating me. Too bad for you I defeated Kuhnie first." - Sakaki laughed. He was in his normal form, with a new addition. His left arm was now completely black, made from AIDA like his left eye. The same side of the wing Saku had slashed during their avatar-AIDA battle.

- "What... do you... mean?" - She coughed on the floor, as Sakaki had taken out the blade, kicking her, and was currently licking the blood.

- "I must say... his Propagation ability works wonders... if I had not created that clone... I would surely have been deleted... That, combined with the Prophet's Teleportation saved me." - He smirked, then turned enraged. - "You almost deleted me... for that girl... I will make you suffer... I will kill your little brother... and then destroy you while I extract Gorre from you..."

- _(Onee-chan! Switch with me! You are too injured!) - _Bo exclaimed.

- (Bo... are you okay? Did... the blade hurt you?) - Saku questioned.

- _(I am fine... I do not know how... but I am fine... please Saku! Hurry!) - _Bo begged.

- (I see... we have not re-united completely then... then we have a chance...) - The girl said.

- _(Yes! Hurry! Let me fight!) - _The boy cried, as tears fell from his eyes.

- (I am sorry Bo... I love you...) - Saku said between tears. Bo looked horrified for a second, and then he knew no more. Saku shut him out, breaking their link.

- "Ah... so you managed to save him? Very well... I will allow it... as a prize for your 'victory'. But... I still need to finish you off though." - Sakaki mocked.

- "Heh... do your worst... I am sure he will defeat you..." - Saku smiled at him, through her glare.

- "And how will he do? He is currently broken." - The man laughed.

- "I am not talking about Endrance... but him... Haseo..." - She grinned in satisfaction as he saw Sakaki's face get angry.

- "Have it your way..." - He sneered - "DATA DRAIN!" - The dark bracelet of Sakaki grew into its star shape, and shot towards the girl, who closed her eyes, awaiting her end. When no pain filled her senses, and a cry of pain, which was not hers, was heard, she opened her eyes, shocked to see Endrance in front of her, taking the blow intended for her.

- "Endrance...?" - She whispered, shocked to see the man taking the fatal blow for her. As soon as the draining ended, ending the extraction of Macha, the body of Endrance fell backwards. - "ENDRANCE!"

Crawling as she could, Saku moved towards the man, who had taken the fatal blow for her. She put his head on her lap, as her tears once more emerged from her eyes. - "Why...?"

- "Because I am a coward who... could not... face his mistakes..." - He coughed as his body started to disappear in fireflies of light. - "I betrayed so many... Mia would be disappointed in... me... no more... I at least... wanted to save you... run... while you can..." - He said, as his body completely disappeared.

- "En-sama... you fool... I... can no longer move... you should have... saved yourself..." - She cried, not caring about the massive pain her sobs were causing on her damaged chest.

- "So he once again took the blast for another... ironic. He did that seven year ago as well... when he received Corbenik's Drain Arc instead of Kite..." - Sakaki stated.

- "Spare me the history lesson!" - Saku cried - "Just finish me off already you bastard!" -

- "As you wish Princess..." - Sakaki once again summoned his dark bracelet, and attacked Saku, this time without interference, extracting Gorre. He gave a last glance at the fallen body, before walking away, laughing.

- (Bo... Iori... forgive me... this was for the best... En-sama... I am sorry I said I hated you... you gave your life for me... even though I did not deserved it... Haseo... please... please be careful... you... must... win...) - Saku thought as her body disappeared in fireflies of coded data.

* * *

**- Ichinose House, Room of Ichinose Kaoru, Yokohama - Real Life -  
****- 12:48 AM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Ichinose Kaoru laid on the floor, unconscious, with the M2D still on his face. His cheeks sparkled from several still fresh tears. A loud crash was heard from the door, as the frantic yells of his parents asked him if he was okay. Several minutes prior he had yelled at the top of his lungs, effectively waking them up. Upon his lack of answer, his father started to hit the door, with his shoulder, until he finally managed to break it open.

Upon seeing their son on the floor, the mother of Kaoru cried in surprise, and ran towards her son. Without missing a beat, Kaoru's father ran towards a phone, and dialed for emergencies, requesting an ambulance. Leaving the phone behind, he went to check upon his son. He found him with weak vital signs, so he started to massage his chest, trying to stimulate the heart, while his wife cried in despair behind him.

The sound of an ambulance waked up the neighbors who, curious, stepped out of their homes, trying to see the reason for the commotion. Paramedics soon emerged from the Ichinose house, carrying the unconscious young man on a stretcher. The mother cried on the arms of a friend, while the father spoke with a paramedic. Seconds later, the mother boarded the ambulance, and left alongside her son, while the father remained behind, to close the house, and take his car to the hospital.

No one noticed the -NO DATA- message on the computer's monitor, as its circuits fried down. Before leaving home, the father got a burnt smell, and upon inspection found the computer on fire. With wide eyes, he ran downstairs, cut the power out, and then ran upstairs with a bucket full of water, which he threw upon the fire. As perturbed as he was, because of the current events, he remained calm enough to cut the power out, intending to prevent any other incident. Confused as he was, he left home, driving towards the hospital.

* * *

- **Nakanishi House, Iori's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 12:42 AM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Nakanishi Iori removed the blackened M2D from his face, horrified at what just happened. His face twisted in pain, and he started to sob loudly. Falling on his knees, which he then hugged tightly, he let his tears fall, as his forehead soon found the cool surface of the floor. He continued to sob for a while, unheard by anyone, as his parents had left to a reunion and had not arrived back.

- "Saku... why... why did you have to do it? Saku... SAKURA!" - He continued to sob loudly.

The black lenses of the M2D flashed red words, which then proceeded to reflect on the monitor. The text -NO DATA- mocked Iori, as he lifted his face. Standing up, he tried to log into the game, but only got the same message. Calming himself enough, he forcefully rebooted the computer, and then tried to log once again, this time only receiving the -ACCESS DENIED- message.

He lost her. He lost his sister. She did it to save him. But it hurt terribly. Crying his heart out, once again, he fell asleep, ignoring the fact that Sakura's sacrifice not only spared him from a coma, but also stopped the manifestation of another accident on his home.

* * *

**- The Creator's Room, Lost Ground Unknown Server - Game -  
****- 01:14 AM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Morganna stood from her rocking chair, while she glanced towards her children. Magus, Fidchell, Gorre and Macha. Half of her children were back with her, and with them, her power started to recover. A few minutes earlier Sakaki had handed her two more of her children, in their new forms that she found marvelous. As much as she hated the human race, she was pleased to see her children in their new forms. She had immediately dismissed Sakaki.

- "Seems you are happy..." - An unknown voice resonated on the field.

- "Yes... I am happy... my children are returning... and my power as well... soon... everything will come to place... and I will have my revenge..." - Morganna answered the voice.

- "When will it be my turn?" - The voice, which belonged to a shadowed voice on the trees, asked.

- "Soon... be patient. Soon it will be your turn. For now... just rest." - Morganna instructed, while the figure just smirked.

* * *

**- Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music Dorms, Room of Shoji An and ****Miyake Kira, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 01:05 AM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Shoji An gasped as she woke up. She breated loudly, through the mouth, as she found herself without air. She held her head in pain, and closed her eyes, willing the pain to pass, and for her chest to get rid of its sudden contraction. Her noise woke up her dormmate, who immediately jumped from her bed, worried about her friend.

- "An! You okay? What happened?" - Miyake Kira asked.

- "Water..." - An's voice broke down.

- "Wait..." - Kira stood up, as she ran to get a bottle of water, which she immediately handed to her friend. - "You okay now? What happened?"

- "I... think I had a nightmare..." - An answered.

- "You... think?" - Kira questioned.

- "I can not remember it... sorry... it just... agitated me so much... I can not understand it..." - An replied, as she held the cold water bottle to her forehead.

- "Hey! You are completely soaked in sweat! Let me check your temperature!" - Kira, who had short light brown hair, which grew below her shoulders said.

- "Hey... wait..." - An suddenly found Kira's forehead touching hers. She pouted as her friend checked her temperature. An had short dark brown hair, which went down to just above her shoulders.

- "Seems you are fine... but you need to get cleaned out of all that sweat. Come on... you need to take a bath." - Kira answered, as she started to unbutton An's pajamas.

- "Hey! I can do it myself you know!" - An groaned.

- "Okay okay... I will go and open the water then..." - Kira said, as she laughed, and left An behind.

- "What did I dream... why did it agitate me so much...?" - An whispered to herself.

Shouji An, currently a student of Architecture, currently lived on a dorm, alongside her friend Kira. She was still under the care of Sakuma Ryo, who had become some sort of adoptive father, after the fiasco with her real father. When she was little her mother had died, her father had stopped caring about her, probably because he had never been ready to be a family man, and had subjected her to years of neglect, mental and physical abuse. Trying to escape reality she logged into The World, where she created the WaveMaster Tsukasa, who in an unlucky turn of events, became possessed by a jealous AI named Morganna, which caused An to fall into a coma in the real world. Awakening in a foreign land, with no memories of her real life, Tsukasa found herself confused... or rather himself... as possessing a male avatar, and no memories made her believe she was a boy for all those months she spent in a coma.

Tsukasa suffered lots of trauma because of Morganna, but finally managed to wake up thanks to the aid of people 'he' had refused to trust at the beginning. Upon waking up she meet them. Sakuma Ryo, Bear, saved her from her father, who had tried to kill her by disconnecting her from the life support system. Misono Mariko, Subaru, and her became involved in a romantic relationship for a while, but eventually they broke up, since they believed it was not working, and rather both girls decided to stay as friends. Miyake Kira, Mimiru, had been, alongside Subaru, one of those that had cared most for 'him' inside the game, and eventually both girls became as close as sisters, fact that showed when they decided to room together at college.

In the seven years that have passed An has become a happier girl, free of worries, free of her abusive father, and has found friendship, and most important, she has found peace. Peace... something that she currently did not have, since her forgotten dream had shaken her so much, leaving her with an enormous uneasiness in her heart.

Miyake Kira, student of Film and New Media, once roleplayed as Mimiru, a carefree Heavy Blade. By pure chance she got involved in Tsukasa's life, and even though those were though times, she never regretted doing so. She had confronted things she did not understand, but it had been worth it, since seeing An's smile on the real world had been enough. All of them came close to lose consciousness when Skeith appeared in front of them, and if had not been because of Helba's prompt help, maybe their story would have had a sad ending.

Upon meeting with An in the real world both became very close, and often hanged around together as best friends. Their relationship became of sisters the day she had to console An, when she announced she and Mariko decided to end their relationship.

Kira stepped out of the bathroom, allowing An to bath in peace. Her sleep long forgotten, she turned the TV on, just to find shocking and disturbing news.

_- "...as you can see in the background... even at this hour of the night the sky is illuminated... this caused by the Nuclear Meltdown at the Sendai Nuclear Power Plant that took place just about half an hour ago...the government is __already mobilizing the army in order to help with the evacuation, while experts are already preparing the equipment to stop the radiation poisoning... the number of deaths is currently unknown..."_

- "What the...?" - Kira watched with wide eyes.

* * *

_To: Silabus at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__CC: Gaspard at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE: Just letting you know._

_Saburou is looking for me? Wonder what she wants... we have not spoken ever since my PC got reformatted._

_Thanks for letting me know. I will email her._

_Haseo_

"_There's only one thing real about this world and that's us! The players!"_

_

* * *

  
To: Saburou at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__  
Subject: What is it?_

_I heard you wanted to speak with me... what is it?_

_Haseo _

"_There's only one thing real about this world and that's us! The players!"_

_

* * *

_

To: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Saburou at TheWorldR2 dot com

_Subject: RE: What is it?_

_Finally I can email you!_

_Stupid private address... seems you also lost my member address when you got formatted..._

_Meet me at the Hulle Granz Cathedral this Sunday, around 5 PM and we will talk._

_Saburou_

"_Well, I guess the PC body may be different, but the body's still the same._"

* * *

_To: Sakubo at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE: Where are you?_

_Sorry for not answering before. I was kinda busy._

_Did you need something?_

_Haseo_

"_There's only one thing real about this world and that's us! The players!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 10

Started Chapter: 17-March-2008  
Finished Chapter: 19-March-2008  
First Post: 28-March-2008  
Last Edit: 27-March-2008

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****10**

**- Hayami Akira's Dorm, Tokyo University, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 09:05 AM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Akira and Hiroshi sat together sharing breakfast in her dorm. He had arrived about 20 minutes earlier, and had helped her to prepare their food, fact that made Akira smile. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while until they started to reminiscence about old times, and about it would be good to see Takumi again.

- "Maybe we should organize a gathering for the .hackers one of this days." - Akira suggested, as she took a sip of her juice.

- "That would be great! We have not tried to gather us all since that time seven years ago... when I got to meet you" - Hiro grinned.

- "I remember being very nervous that day..." - Akira added.

- "Me too... I actually was somewhat scared... I really wanted to meet you." - Hiro said, and Akira blushed.

- "I know the feeling." - She smiled at him.

They finished their breakfast, and Akira stood up taking their dishes. She refused Hiro's help, saying he had already helped her preparing the food. He took hold of the Television controller, and started it, intending to look for the summary of Nissan FC's latest game at England. But he did not find information on his football / soccer team, but rather news of the previous night events.

- "Hey Akira... look at this..." - Hiro called over his fiancée, who walked towards him.

- "_Yesterday, nearly at midnight, Reactor 2 of the Sendai Nuclear Power Plant, at Satsumasendai, had a Nuclear Meltdown. Official sources have stated the cooling system unexpectently failed, causing the overheat of the reactor. The tight security system was able to withhold a major tragedy, but as you can see from the images, some gases were able to leak, at the top of the reactor, which caused the skies to be lit orange for several hours". - _ The news reporter stated.

- _"Rapid mobilization from Japan's Defense Forces, sent to evacuate, helped the movement of about 20,000 civilians, one fifth of Satsumasendai's total population. About 2,000 had to be hospitalized from remnants of the leaked radiation. Until now 50 people have died, while the others are stable." - _The reporter added.

- "How horrible..." - Akira whispered. Hiro took her hand on his, and she smiled gratefully at him.

- _"Such events make us remember great tragedies of our history, like Chernobyl, and we must be thankful we did not have a more disastrous situation on our hands. Our channel sends our condolences to the families of the victims. A special report, by the authorities, will be made later today." - _The reporter stated, and Hiro turned the TV off.

- "After that... I really do not care about seeing how the game ended..." - Hiro grunted.

- "Yeah... but nothing we can do... so cheer up..." - She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

- "You are right. Accidents happen. Nothing we can do about it." - He turned to her and smiled. He bent forward and captured her lips with his. After a few moments they broke the kiss, and just touched their foreheads with each others.

- "We should go. I wanted to buy something for Mirei-chan and Mayumi." - Akira stated.

- "Yeah. Maybe we should get Takumi something too. It has been long since we seen him as well." - Hiroshi added.

- "Why not? Come on then. We can find presents for them all on Akihabara, and then we can take the train on Akihabara Station, towards Saitama." - Akira suggested.

- "The Keihin-Tohoku line? Works for me. I have been wanting to visit Akihabara for a while now too." - He commented.

Akira took out her keys from her purse, and closed the door of her dorm. Hiroshi took her hand on his, and both walked away. Several girls greeted them on their way out of the dorm, and Akira just waved at them. Upon exiting the building, Hiroshi retrieved his credentials from the guard on the counter. Seeing as the pair was engaged, they allowed Hiroshi into the building, only during the day, by just leaving an ID with the guard. Soon the pair found themselves leaving the campus grounds.

* * *

- **Misaki Ryou's Apartment, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 10:13 AM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Ryou yawned in his bed as he sat up. He started to scratch his back, as he tried to crack his neck. The day prior he had taken a Quest alongside Atoli, which had ended being longer than expected. Both had started it a little before 8:00 PM, and had not been able to finish it until a few minutes after 01:00 AM. The last section of the Quest, which had consisted on hunting down the Unlucky Animals, in order to save Fate Worm, had been a pain to do, since they hid very well on the Forest Dungeon.

- "I still think it was anti-climatic doing that for Fate Worm..." - Ryou stated, annoyed, with half-closed eyes.

After finally clearing the Quest they went to retrieve their prize, which ended being a power up item and a rare-item photograph of them with the Lucky Animals. The very same they had to take in order to complete the event. Stating his good-byes, he hastily checked his e-mail, and answered a few of them, to Silabus, Saburou and Saku.

- "What time is it anyway?" - He muttered to himself. Searching for his alarm clock, his eyes went wide. - "Oh Crap..." - Standing up hastily, he took off his shirt, and threw it away, entering the bathroom. - "I am so going to be late to see Shino..."

After talking with the girl, through phone, two days ago, they had agreed to meet at 11:00 AM, so they could talk and have lunch afterwards. Ryou thanked his luck, for Shino was currently at Tokyo, staying with her mother, instead of at her apartment in Saitama.

- "Of all the damn times to oversleep... curse that Fate Worm..." - Ryou grunted as he put on a brown jacket over his white shirt. Taking hold of his wallet and keys, he ran outside his apartment, intending to not lose more time.

Ryou ran outside his building, and began searching for a Taxi. After boarding one, he told the driver, between breaths, the directions towards the home of Shino's Mother. He closed his eyes, which he covered with his arm, while he breathed in relief. At the pace the taxi was going, and the lack of traffic, he was going to be just on time.

- "What do you think of yesterday's event boy?" - The taxi driver said, trying to start conversation.

- "Huh? Did something happened?" - Ryou asked. He usually ignored this kind of questions, but currently he needed something to ease his nervousness.

- "You mean to tell me you do not know? For crying out loud! We could have had a major catastrophe and you did not notice? What has happened to you youngsters?" - The taxi driver grunted.

- "Well excuse me... I was busy yesterday, and I just got up a while ago." - Ryou answered, annoyed.

- "Bet you were with a girl." - The man said, causing Ryou to blush. - "But whatever... there was a Nuclear Meltdown at Sendai."

- "What?" - That had caught Ryou's interest.

- "Yes. The news claim it was contained, and that there is no major risk at hand. Although about 50 people died due to leaked radiation." - The man explained Ryou the rest of the event. After a while they arrived at their destiny, and Ryou sent the taxi away, not wanting to have to hear him again, especially after being teased of being with a girl the previous day, which he had at least online.

- "So... here I am... the number was... apartment twenty-three..." - He whispered to himself, as he dialed the apartment number on the entrance communicator.

- _"Nanao residence. Can I help you?" - _Shino's voice was heard after a while.

- "Shino, it is me, Ryou. Sorry for being late." - Ryou answered.

- _"Ah! Ryou! You are here! Do not worry, you are just in time! Let me just get some things and I will be down there in just a minute!" - _The girl answered.

To tell the truth, Ryou was a bit nervous. He knew Shino's appearance, thanks to his constant visits to the hospital, but she did not know his. Plus, today would be the first time they would interact on the real world. They would not be Haseo, Terror of Death, and Shino, of the Twilight Brigade. They were simply going to be Misaki Ryou, seventeen, and Nanao Shino, twenty.

- "Ryou?" - The soft voice of Shino brought Ryou back from his thoughts.

Ryou turned around and, immediately after seeing her, felt the blood rush to his face. Shino was wearing a nice purple blouse, with a dark brown coat over it, a long grey skirt, and brown boots. Her short light-brown hair reached just below her neck. But what captured his attention were her eyes. She had pale light-blue eyes, which almost seemed grey. He had seen her before, at the hospital, but this was the first time he got to see her eyes.

Shino felt herself blushing at Ryou's stare. He was about 10cm higher than her, despite being three years younger, and had short clear-brown hair. Just as Ryou had lost himself looking at her eyes, she got lost upon meeting his clear reddish brown eyes. She bit her lower lip as she stared at his eyes.

Slowly the distance between the two of them reduced, and just before anything else could happen, a loud bang, from a nearby car, brought them back to reality. Noticing what they were doing, both gasped and turned around, blushing furiously.

- "I... sorry... I..." - Ryou stuttered.

- "Do not... worry... it was nothing..." - Shino stuttered as well.

- "You... got beautiful eyes... Shino..." - Misaki said, blushing.

- "Ah... thank you Ryou... you got nice eyes too... I like them..." - Nanao smiled.

- "Shall we go?" - Ryou said, trying to ease the atmosphere.

- "Sure. Let us go." - Shino smiled, as she linked her arm with Ryou's, making him blush. She smiled at him, since he did not refuse the linking of their arms.

The pair walked together in silence for a while, both reflecting on everything that had happened since the fateful day when they had meet inside The World, back when she saved Haseo from a pair of PKers.

- "Thank you for visiting me at the hospital..." - Shino suddenly said.

- "Ah... no problem... I wanted to do it..." - He replied.

Soon the pair boarded a train in a nearby station. It would be taking them to their destination, Electric Town Akihabara.

* * *

- **Streets of Akihabara, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 12:18 PM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Akira and Hiroshi walked through the busy streets of Akihabara, while holding hands and several bags. They were stopped several times by people who recognized Akira, and asked her for an autograph. Hiroshi never left her side, for which she was grateful. She knew very well how to handle her fans, in case of any of them got rough, but she was thankful for her fiancée to be by her side. One could not be too careful, especially in a town like Akihabara, which was well known for being a gathering place for otaku, which was not a bad thing, but some could get over emotional.

- "You think Mirei-chan will like her present?" - Akira asked, while holding a bag up.

- "Of course. You have heard Sayu-san before. How she and that other girl, whose PC name was Hotaru, loved Grunties so much during their time on The World." - Hiro answered.

- "But what if she already has this plushie?" - Akira wondered.

- "Nah... this is a limited edition from the original grunties, not like those they sell today. Personally I prefer the original ones." - Hiro reassured.

- "You are right... now... what should we get for Mayumi? You already bought a box of Crimson VS trading cards for Takumi." - She said. Hino Takumi has been, for ages, a fan of trading card games, like Digimon, Magic The Gathering and so on.

- "How about that?" - He pointed to a store. When Akira turned to see, she smiled at the sight. A poster of the famous comic duo, 'New Creatures'.

- "That would be nice. I know she likes watching those two. I am glad Nuke and Rachel were able to fulfill their dream." - The girl stated.

- "Yeah... those two deserved it." - He smiled, remembering the times they shared with the two .hackers, as he stared at a TV spot, featuring New Creatures new single, in the store.

Nuke Usagimaru. To date he still claimed the name he used on the game was his real name, and no one dared to contradict him. In the past he always tried to make his friends laugh, failing miserably. His involvement on the Twilight Incident may have been purely coincidental, but he fought bravely to the end alongside Kite and the others. Some years after this event, he tried his luck on TV, making a comic duo with Rachel, but they had little success, until a new manager took hold of their duo, and brought them to fame. Mr. Usagimaru, as he is called today, has become popular among many, and recently released a single for a popular anime show, 'Frog Currents'

Rachel. The money girl, as she was called by her friends, meet Kite and BlackRose by pure chance, and somehow also got involved in the Twilight Incident, which became the starting point of her long-time relationship with one Nuke Usagimaru. He wanted to be a comedian, and she wanted to be a manager, but as the years passed, she instead ended up being his companion on stage. Rei-chan, as she is called by the media, denies her relationship with Nuke, but the truth is other. He simply wishes to keep her private life like that, private. Her single, alongside Nuke, 'Frogs go Home' recently became popular.

As Akira entered the store and Hiroshi waited outside, something catch Hiro's attention. He stared at a couple, which was passing by, among the crowds. His sight meet with the sight of the reddish brown eyed boy for just a few seconds. Both looked confused for a moment, and watched each other as they passed. Hiro felt something strange from the boy, but he could not place it. The cool hand of Akira, on his shoulder, brought him back to reality.

- "You okay Hiro?" - Akira asked, concerned.

- "Yeah... it is nothing... do not worry." - He answered her. - "Are you hungry? We could go get some pizza."

- "Sure. Why not? But I want to know what got you distracted." - Akira ordered.

- "Akira..." - He whined.

- "You heard me." - She pouted.

- "Okay... okay... you win..."

* * *

- **Streets of Akihabara, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 12:19 PM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Shino and Ryou walked, still with arms linked, through the busy streets of Akihabara. Ryou tried to fight a blush from appearing on his face all the way, failing miserably. He could not deny he was glad to be spending time like this with Shino, but he still felt uneasy for not being able to sort his feelings. Ever since the time of the Twilight Brigade, he always hoped to be able to meet Shino offline, and spent time with her like this. Thus... why did he felt so uneasy now that he was finally able to fulfill that dream? Two words... or rather... two other girls. Chigusa and Chika. One day he felt goosebumps for talking with Chika through the phone, then another he felt at ease spending time online with Atoli / Chigusa (and sometimes annoyed as well), and then one day later he walked through the streets with his arm linked with Shino. Heck... he wanted to kick himself sometimes for being so indecisive... he needed to sort his feelings, as he did not want to end up hurting any of the three. Chigusa and Shino knew of his troubles, and went as far as to tell him they will wait for his decision, and respect it. But would that be fair to them? And Chika... who did not know about the existence of Shino, but only of 'Atoli'. Chika had search for him, asking her parents permission to log again, against their wishes, to help him, and then to give her phone number to him, as she did not want to lose contact with him. Chika, Shino and Chigusa.

- "Tch... my head is hurting..." - Ryou whispered.

- "You okay Ryou? Want to go drink something?" - Shino said, worried.

- "Oh.. no! I am fine. Really. Do not worry." - He smiled at her, and then kicked himself mentally. He had not meant to say that out loud.

- "Relax Ryou... you are over thinking things..." - Shino said. - "I know you will find your answer soon... so do not stress yourself..."

- "Shino... you" - Ryou paused. - "Am I that easy to read?"

- "A bit..." - She giggled.

- "I... I am sorry... we are supposed to be on a... supposed to be hanging out... and here I am thinking about others..." - Ryou's face turned troubled.

- "Like I said... relax Ryou... the time will come when you will do what you believe is right... you will choose what your heart desires... so for now... just relax..." - Shino said, and then put her hand on his cheek. - "Let the future come on its own... live the present... with me."

- "Shino... you are right... please forgive me." - He said.

- "There is nothing to forgive Ryou. Your heart is pure... that is why you are troubled..." - She told him.

- "Pure? After all I did? As... The Terror of Death? I went as far as to abuse that power... and used it on normal players... I can not be pure..." - He exclaimed.

- "But you feel guilty about those things. And you did anything at your grasp to change that. To save me... and Alkaid... and all those that had become Lost Ones... you are pure... never believe other wise..." - Shino said.

- "Thank you Shino..." - He replied.

The pair continued to walk for a while, hanging around, in silence. Shino's words rang in Ryou's mind for a while. She was very kind, and he knew he loved her, but... was she the one? Ryou now could truly accept to himself that he had true feelings for the three girls, each for different reasons, but which one was the correct one? One thing was clear now though, he needed to meet the other two offline... no... he wanted to meet the other two offline, before deciding. Selfish, yes, maybe. But that is what his heart dictated at the moment.

- (I need some more time...) - The user of Haseo thought. - (Huh? What is this weird feeling?) - Ryou got distracted as he got a weird vibe from a young man outside a store. Their eyes meet, never leaving each other, as he passed before the young man. Several mixed feelings were felt through his core... anxiousness, dread, anger, fear... and maybe... hope and respect? - (Who is that?)

Ryou was brought back to reality as he felt Shino's hand linking with his own. Forgetting the weird feelings he felt, just some moments ago, and dismissing them, he smiled down at Shino, giving a reassuring squeeze to her hand, as he linked his fingers with hers.

- "Something wrong Ryou?" - She asked.

- "Nothing... are you hungry? We can go and get some food." - Ryou asked.

- "Sure... I already bought what I needed... so a little food would be lovely." - Shino smiled.

- "Then let us go..." - He said. - (What was that? And who was he? Great... I think I have been hanging too much with Endrance if I get this weird feelings from a guy... no... it was not like that... it felt as if I knew that guy... from somewhere... but... where?)

* * *

** - Unknown Place - Internet -  
- 04:00 PM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Aura meditated, with closed eyes, while Zefie and Lycoris played with Azure BlackRose. The other three Azure Knights stood around her, expecting orders. She opened her eyes and glanced at them, with worry reflecting on her young face. She could not deny it anymore. She was worried about The World... and its users. Something was moving... something terrible...

Living on the net, Aura could easily gather news about the real world, and yesterday's Nuclear Meltdown at Japan was in no way normal. The time of its occurrence matched the hour when a strange pulse was felt through out the net. She usually hanged around Japanese servers, seeing as it was there where her father, Harald, had given her birth, thus she learnt of the strange event on the real world. But that was not the only event taking place on the human world.

Through out the globe several other tragedies occurred. All at the same time, fact that the humans failed to detect since no event was similar, and their minds could not link them. Explosions on the Mid-East. The crash of an airplane in Italy. Crashes on Canada, caused by jammed traffic lights. And that was just to name a few. No event was similar... but they all held one similitude... their connection to the net. All diverse events took place just after that pulse was felt. A pulse... similar to those that were felt during the destruction of a phase, seven years ago.

- "Are the Children of Morganna safe?" - Aura whispered. - "Could this event be related to them? Today is the first time I regret not being on The World... for I can not understand what caused that pulse..."

Zefie and Lycoris approached their mother, upon watching her worried face, and hearing her faint words. Azure BlackRose just walked towards the other Azure Knights, taking her place besides Azure Kite. - "Mother... have you scanned the web?" - Zefie questioned.

- "We can help as well... we also have your capabilities..." - Lycoris added.

- "My dear daughters... thank you for your concern... but I do not know if we should meddle in the affairs of humans again..." - Aura admitted.

- "You may say that..." - Lycoris began.

- "... but you are still worried." - Zefie ended.

- "Because you can not forget..." - The red dressed girl said.

- "... about those that were kind to us." - The saffron haired girl ended.

- "I... you are right... maybe it is time for us to do something..." - She smiled at the young AI. - "Azure Knights... track the source of the Pulse... do not act if you find its origin... come back and tell me what you find first."

Azure Kite, Azure Balmung and Azure Orca nodded, and prepared to leave, while Azure BlackRose watched them, with something you could call... worry on her face. Aura noticed this, and smiled. The Azure Knights she had created somehow also emulated the relationship between the real Kite and BlackRose, two of the humans which had been kind to her.

- "You may go with Azure Kite if you so desire... Azure BlackRose." - Aura whispered.

Azure BlackRose turned to watch her, while Azure Kite stopped on his tracks. The AI muttered her thanks, on garbled words, and left with the other Knights. Even though the Knights were emulations of the real Azure Knights, Kite of the Azure Flames, BlackRose of the Azure Storm, Orca of the Azure Sea and Balmung of the Azure Sky... Aura never gave them true speech, or rather, she was unable. She did not see this as a failure, but rather as a way to respect the memory of the real ones. She did not want perfect clones, she only wanted to remember them, and to protect those in need.

- "I miss you my friends... Kite... BlackRose... Tsukasa..." - Aura said.

- (Rena... Shuugo... will we meet again?) - Zefie thought of her friends after hearing Aura's words.

- (Albireo... Hokuto...) - Were the thoughts of Lycoris.

* * *

- **Kurosawa Household, Saitama - Real Life -  
- 06:25 PM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Akira and Mayumi worked on the kitchen, preparing the nights dinner, while Hiroshi watched over Mirei, who was playing with her new Grunty plushie. Mayumi's husband had to work that day, thus he was not around. It worked better for them, since the man still ignored his wife and daughter's role as dot hackers, despite he himself having been involved indirectly on this events.

Seven years ago, while Mayumi fought, still pregnant, besides the dot hackers, against Fidchell, her husband had been guarding one of CC Corp's headquarters. That very same night some people had infiltrated the building, and had done something weird to the servers. The man was shamed to admit he was 'beat' by school girls and a man wearing a pink hawaiian-shirt. Some time later Mayumi discovered this people were none other than Minase Mai, Aihara Yuki, Tohno Kyoko and Tokuoka Junichiro, who were sent by Helba to help them from the real world. She only laughed at the memory, and kept it a secret for all those years.

- "Having fun, Mirei-chan?" - Hiroshi asked the girl.

- "Sure! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This rare-edition Grunty is fantastic!" - Mirei bounced on the sofa.

- "I am glad you liked it. But stop thanking me already. Akira also bought it." - Hiro said.

- "I know... Akira told me to stop thanking her and to come and thank you instead." - She grinned.

- "How... nice of her..." - He sweatdropped. - (Akira... you owe me... big...)

- "I am excited to see Takumi-san again. It has been several years." - The girl said suddenly.

- "Yeah... I know. The only contact I have had with him in the last years has been through e-mail. I would be great to see him again." - Hiro said.

On the door to the room stood Mayumi, smiling as she saw Hiroshi interacting with Mirei. She eyed Akira, who was busy preparing a salad, and grinned. She walked besides her, and started to check the other dishes.

- "You know Akira? Hiro will be a great father..." - She said, making Akira almost drop the knife on her hand.

- "Ma... Mayumi!!" - She blushed furiously. - "Do not say those things!"

- "Do not tell me you do not want to be a Mother." - She asked the younger girl.

- "Of course I want to... but... it is too soon to talk about that! We... we have not even set the wedding's date!" - Akira continued to work on the salad, trying to fight down her blush.

- "Nya... excuses. You will be a great Mother as well... just admit it." - Mayumi grinned.

- "What will it take for you to drop the subject, Mayumi?" - Akira pouted.

- "I want to be god-mother of your first born." - She said, making Akira blush again.

- "You got it... now please drop the subject... geez..." - The young girl said.

- "Okay." - Mayumi grinned.

- "You could have asked instead of teasing me..." - Akira continued to pout.

- "Nya... it is more fun this way..." - Mayumi giggled.

- "That side of you is so definitely Mistral..." - Akira glared.

- "And that glare if definitely BlackRose." - Mayumi countered. They stared at each other and soon both burst in laughs.

- "I give up..." - Akira sighed.

- "Give up what?" - Hiro said as he suddenly embraced Akira, and put his chin on her shoulder.

- "Hiro! You startled me!" - Akira yelped.

- "What are you talking about Mum?" - Mirei asked, while hugging her new plushie.

- "Nothing dear. Just something between Akira and me. Do not worry." - She smiled.

- "Do not ask..." - Akira glared at Hiro, who only sweatdropped.

- "O...kay..." - Hiro said. He kissed Akira's cheek, and then left the kitchen, taking hold of Mirei's tiny hand.

Dinner was promptly ready, and Akira glanced at the clock. It read 06:40 PM. Takumi was scheduled to arrive at 07:00 PM, so that left them 20 minutes to sit and chat, while waiting for the young man to arrive. She sat besides Hiro on the sofa, while Mayumi sat, with Mirei on her lap, on the rocking chair besides them. They talked for a while, about old times and about the news. They wondered for a minute if the tragedy of the previous day was linked with the appearance of this new Cubia, but soon dismissed the idea, since those girls, at Akira's match, had stated it had been destroyed. Still, they hoped Takumi could give them enough information and reassure them everything was in control.

- "He is late..." - Akira said as she watched the clock, which now read 07:20 PM.

- "Maybe something stopped him on the way... I am sure he will be here soon." - Hiro said.

- "Mum... I am hungry..." - Mirei said, after some more time later. The clock now read 07:55 PM.

- "Come on dear... I will give you dinner then." - Mayumi said.

- "But I wanted to eat with everyone..." - Mirei pouted. - "I will wait..."

- "I am getting worried you know?" - Akira said, as the clock now read 08:18 PM.

- "Let me call him. Maybe he had to work late and did not notice the hour." - Hiro said.

- "Come on Mirei-chan. I will give you dinner." - Mayumi said.

- "But Mum..." - Mirei pouted.

- "No buts. You are hungry. Akira and I will sit with you." - Mayumi ordered.

Hiroshi saw them walk away as he dialed Takumi's number on his cellphone. The phone ranged for a while, and soon the voice announcing that if you wanted to leave a voiced message after the sound. Hiroshi grunted and dialed again, wondering why Takumi was not picking up. He was about to give up, when his call was answered.

- "Takumi! What happened to you?" - He asked without waiting.

- "_Oh he of fair eyes!!" - _A voice said, making Hiroshi sweatdrop.

- "Huh? Piroshi-san?? Sorry! I do not know why I dialed your number... I was trying to reach Takumi... must have messed up the numbers..."

- _"No! He of fair eyes! You have the correct number..." - _Piroshi's voice got serious. - "_I have his cellphone here with me... I fell trying to answer your first call..."_

- "But why do you have his cellphone? Piroshi-san?" - Hiro asked, while Akira and Mayumi glanced at him, wondering the same thing.

- _"Takumi-san is here besides me... but I am afraid he is unable to answer..." - _Piroshi said.

- "Huh? Why? Why can he not answer? Do you guys have a lot of work?" - Hiro asked, while glancing at the others with him. He put the cellphone on speaker.

- "Hey Piroshi... why can he not answer? Can you put the call on speaker?" - Mayumi asked.

- "Yeah... if he was busy he could have given us a call... we are waiting for him" - Akira said.

- "_Forgive me everyone... If I knew you were expecting him I would have given you a called some days ago..." - _Piroshi said.

- "Piroshi-san?" - Hiro was confused.

- "_There was an accident four days ago... Takumi-san is currently in a coma..."_

* * *

_To: Saburou at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE(2): What is it?_

_5 PM at the Hulle Granz Cathedral? I will be there._

_Haseo_

"_There's only one thing real about this world and that's us! The players!"_

* * *

_To: Kaki Leader at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Ohm Rice at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE: Cellphone_

_DO NOT CALL ME BUTT-RICE!!_

_IT IS OHM-RICE! O-H-M RICE!_

_Ohm Rice_

"_I am too lazy to think about a good signature..."_


	11. Chapter 11

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 11

Started Chapter: 22-March-2008  
Finished Chapter: 30-March-2008  
First Post: 03-April-2008  
Last Edit: 02-November-2008

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****11**

- **Kurosawa Household, Saitama - Real Life -  
- 08:25 PM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

The group stood stunned after hearing Piroshi's words. Takumi was in a coma, and for a few days already. Mayumi left the room when Mirei appeared besides her, asking her if she was alright. Mirei had not heard Piroshi's revelation. Nodding at Hiroshi and Akira, she took the girl away. Hiro and Akira told Piroshi to wait for a second, and walked outside the home. Outside the front door, and in the cool autumn night, they spoke again.

- "What... what happened?" - Hiro's voice cracked for a second.

- _"We still do not know... wait... let me check no one is around..."_ - Piroshi said over the phone.

- "Huh? Why?" - Akira asked.

- _"Wait a second please..." - _The programmer asked.

Piroshi opened the door of the hospital room and glanced around, looking for any co-worker or nurse. Seeing none, he walked back inside. Having an idea, he checked over the hospital communicator, and after checking it was off, he spoke again to the phone.

- _"Sorry for that Akira-san... you see... we were forbidden to speak of the incident to people outside the company... they threatened to fire anyone discovered talking about what happened..." - _The older man stated.

- "What? Why go as far as doing that? What happened?" - Hiroshi questioned his friend.

- "_You see... I was working on my office when the fire alarm started... yes... you heard me... another fire..." - _For the following minutes, the user of Piros the 3rd, told them about the events which landed them both on the hospital.

- "I see..." - Hiroshi sighed. He felt Akira hugging him from the back, trying to reassure him with her touch. He nodded in thanks to her. - "Has Iwazaki-san found the cause of the accident?

- _"None as far as I know. Shibayama-san and him have come to see us, both none have had news." - _The older man explained.

- "Hey... Piroshi-san..." - Akira spoke.

- _"Yes Akira-san?" - _The man answered.

- "Maybe it is not the right time... but... do you know about the recent events in The World?" - She questioned.

_- "Are you possibly asking about the second Cubia?" - _He asked, and upon receiving confirmation from the couple, he continued. - "_Yeah... I kind of befriended the guy who fought it to the end... a player known as Haseo."_

- "I think we should leave this conversation for later. If it is okay with you, Akira and I will be visiting you and Takumi tomorrow... and then we can talk..." - Hiroshi said.

- _"Fine by me... we are on the Tokyo University Hospital" - _Piros said.

- "So near... and we did not know..." - Akira whispered.

- "I see... thank you Piroshi-san... we will see you tomorrow..." - Hiroshi said, as he ended the call.

* * *

**- The Creator's Room, Lost Ground Unknown Server - Game -  
- 09:00 PM, Saturday September 23, 2017 -**

Morganna floated among her children, which stood in suspended animation. She grunted in annoyance upon feeling resistance from them. Their connection with the humans was stronger than she expected, and they intended to refuse her control. She was recovering her own power, but the ex-phases seem to not desire to be under her control.

- "Damn those humans... making my children go against me..." - She spat, annoyed.

- "Having trouble?" - The unknown voice spoke, from the shadows.

- "Indeed... it seems my children did not desire to be separated from the humans... well.. too bad... I make the decisions here." - Morganna answered the voice. - "Do you have any information for me?"

- "Yes... Aura's Knights have started to move... they seem to be tracking the pulse that you released when you took control over Macha and Gorre..." - The voice informed.

- "My meddlesome daughter..." - She spat. - "You did good... I shall be ready... for now... seal the area... I will contact Sakaki..."

* * *

- **Outside a Small Ramen Restaurant in Tokyo - Real Life -  
- ****12:35 PM, Sunday September 24, 2017 -**

Tokuoka Junichiro smoked a cigar, on an allowed area, as he waited for the arrival of Salvador Aihara. Mai, Yuki and Junko stood in front of him, chatting among themselves. The man blew the smoke upwards, wondering how come he always ended connected towards incidents on The World. Almost a decade has passed since he was fired from CC Corp, but it seems he really could not get rid of them.

- "So much has happened... and if what I fear is true... it is still happening... curse those higher ups... they only care about money and not the safety of the users..." - He grumbled.

- "Dad? You okay?" - Junko asked her father.

- "Ah... I am fine... I was just thinking about everything that has happened..." - The man explained.

- "Seems we keep getting involved in the game's affairs... right Tokuoka-san?" - Mai questioned.

- "Indeed..." - Tokuoka answered.

- "There is something I do not understand..." - Yuki said, entering the conversation.

- "And that is?" - Junko asked.

- "Of all places we could meet... why a Ramen Restaurant? He is a star reporter!" - Yuki said, making everyone sweatdrop.

- "Must be nice... being so naive..." - Junko said, receiving a nod from both Tokuoka and Mai.

- "Hey! I am here you know!" - Yuki pouted, making the group laugh.

- "Ah! Good afternoon! Sorry for being late!" - A voice stated. The group turned around to see Salvador Aihara. Besides the star reporter stood a woman, who Junko recognized as Tajima Michiru, from the recent episodes of Online Jack.

- "Good afternoon" - Michiru exclaimed. The group exchanged presentations and entered the Ramen restaurant. After ordering, they decided to start their discussion.

- "Well Aihara-san..." - Tokuoka began.

- "Please... call me Salvador." - The reporter interrupted.

- "Then please call me Junichiro, Salvador-san." - The older man replied. - "Anyway... as I was going to say... seems we both can help each other regarding... certain information..."

- "Indeed. Do you mind if I start?" - The reporter stated.

- "Be my guest." - Tokuoka answered him.

- "I am currently investigating information regarding coma victims, caused by The World. Any information you can give me?" - Salvador said, as he placed his chin over his linked hands.

- "And what gives you the impression I may have information regarding that matter?" - Tokuoka questioned, instead of answering.

- "To tell the truth... I just came upon your name after a certain research. A source of mine gave me some names... or rather usernames of the first version of The World. He said that among them, there was an user, who happened to be an admin of CC Corp, and was involved on the coma cases. Upon researching I found out he stopped logging on 2011. I tried to find which important employees left the company on that year, but found no clues. Although I did find who left on 2010, namely... you." - Salvador said in one breath. - "I remembered seeing you in the hospital... so here I am."

- "And why do you think I may be of help then? If you found my name by pure chance." - Junichiro answered. The four women just watched the exchange with interest.

- "Well... it is merely a wild guess... but I do not believe you left the company willingly. Why would you? The company was doing great with The World, and you were its localizer. I think you knew something, and was forced to leave." - The Brazilian-Japanese said.

- "Wild guess indeed..." - Tokuoka said. - (Geez... this guy is good...) - "But I do not find it relevant to our current conversation"

- "You are correct." - Salvador laughed. - "But anyway... I said that because maybe if that was the case you would not refuse to help with the identity of the user I was told of. And if you could not help, maybe your old companion, Watarai, could help. That is... if you help me find him."

- "I have not spoken nor seen Watarai for over seven years, since I left the company, so I guess I can not help you in that front." - Tokuoka admitted and Salvador sighed. - "Mind telling me the username of the person you are searching for? I may be able to recall it, if he was on my team that is."

- "The name is Albireo." - Salvador said, and Tokuoka promptly slapped his forehead. - "What did I say?"

- "Salvador-san... I do not know if you got good or bad luck..." - Upon the questioning gaze of the group, Tokuoka continued. - "It happens that Albireo's user is none other than Watarai Kazushi himself..."

- "What?" - Salvador was surprised. - "You got to be kidding me!"

- "I am not. I remember every username of my team. I had to, since I needed to keep track of whatever they did on Fragment, while we worked localizing The World." - The ex-programmer stated.

- "I see... so I arrive to another dead end... but this time I at least know that if I find him I may be able to find more info on the coma victims..." -

- "Excuse me... Salvador-san?" - Mai spoke.

- "Yes... Mai-san was it?" - Upon her nod he spoke again. - "What is it?"

- "You mentioned that your source gave some usernames... can you tell us the others?" - Mai requested.

- "Sure. I was about to do so anyway. Maybe any of you can help me about it." - Salvador stated. He took a sip of his drink, which had arrived a few minutes prior. - "My source gave me six usernames in total. One of the current version of The World, and five of the previous one. The names of the original one were Albireo, Tsukasa, Kite, Sieg and Sora." - The group gasped upon his words. - "I take by your reaction you are also familiar with this names.

- "Tokuoka-san?" - Mai looked towards the older man, who was massaging his head.

- "It can not be..." - Junko whispered, while Yuki glanced between her and Mai.

- "Are you girls okay?" - Michiru asked, speaking for the first time since the conversation began.

- "Ah... this is getting more troublesome that I expected it would be... I think it would be best if we told Salvador-san about 'our involvement' on the Twilight Incident... that is... if he promises not to divulge this information." - Tokuoka informed.

- "My lips will be sealed. I may be a reporter, but I do know that some information is not to be shared. My interest is the coma victims, and its relevance to The World... My investigation of Doll Syndrome lead me to AIDA... and to CC Corp... if they have dirt buried... I want to uncover it... not for my sake... but for everyone..." - The man said, sincerely.

- "I can not see any lie on his eyes, Tokuoka-san" - Mai admitted.

- "Very well... better get comfortable while I speak... this will be somewhat long..." - Tokuoka said. It took a while, and the group ate their ramen while Tokuoka spoke, listening to his words. Michiru was shocked to find something like his tale could have happened under the nose of the world, without none, but few selected, finding out. Salvador's eyes widened, as he found more information that he intended too. With everything he learned, he did not need to search for Watarai anymore.

- "Amazing... so the rumors are true... the dot hackers of Kite really existed... and they did save The World... as in the game... and the real one..." - Salvador muttered.

- "That is correct. Also... you should know that Tomonari Kasumi, the boy you saw us visiting at the hospital, is also the player behind Sieg." - Tokuoka said.

- "Oh hell... what rotten luck... he is in a coma again huh?" - Upon seeing Mai's pained face, Salvador felt like slapping himself. - "I am sorry Señorita... should not have said that..."

- "Do not worry Salvador-san..." - Mai said.

- "My father omitted the reason of why he investigated the coma cases himself... seven years ago..." - Junko said.

- "Junko? You desire to tell him that?" - Tokuoka asked.

- "Yes father... it is important..." - The girl answered her father, and told Salvador about her own story. About the carefree user she befriended, and the very same who ended PKing her, leaving her in a coma.

- "You were also in a coma? Oh my..." - Michiru was shocked.

- "Yes... but my coma is not relevant... what is, is the name of the player which PKed me..." - Junko said.

- "Oh heck! You do not mean...?" - Yuki questioned.

- "Seems you remember Yuki... yes... the name of the user that PKed me was... Sora." - Junko said, making Salvador's eyes widen again.

- "I think now I am the one with a headache... I think I need something cool to drink..." - The man ordered a soft drink with a lot of ice. - "I came looking for information on one username and ended with data on four of them... amazing... I hit the jackpot! Wish I had this luck on the lottery..." - The group laughed for a bit. - "What happened to him?"

- "I do not know. I never saw him again." - Junko admitted.

- "What was the last username?" - Yuki questioned.

- "Haseo. Tri-Emperor Haseo. He is a player of the new game. Quite famous as well." - Salvador said.

- "Well... you got your information Salvador-san... mind helping us now with some questions we have?" - Tokuoka questioned. Salvador looked surprised, but nodded nevertheless. The reporter was interested on whatever Tokuoka wanted to ask him.

- "Fire away Junichiro-san." - The reporter stated.

- "Perhaps are you familiar with... The Epitaph of Twilight?" - The older man said.

- "The poem that began it all? I have heard of it. Although I never got to read its fragments. At least I know its author died before finishing it." - The reporter said.

- "Yes... well... while seeing one of your Doll Syndrome episodes, the one when the kid disappeared from the hospital, you found some names written on the wall... you spoke of three, because you could not read the rest. The names were Skeith, Innis, Magus, Fidchell, Gorre, Tarvos, Macha and Corbenik..." - Junko said, instead of her father.

- "You mean... those names are from the poem?" - Salvador asked.

- "That is right. And they are the same names of the phases we spoke of." - Yuki said this time.

- "The ones defeated by the dot hackers? But why?" - Michiru asked.

- "That is what we want to discover. After that episode, did you find any more information on why the kid wrote that on the wall? One could think he knew of the poem... but we fear it may be related to the phases..." - Tokuoka explained.

- "I... did not find them again... sorry." - He answered, making the group sigh.

- "Do not worry... maybe we are over thinking things... but nevertheless... there is another thing on which you may be able to help us. Mai... if you will?" - Tokuoka asked the girl.

- "Yes... you see..." - Mai proceeded to explain how Kasumi's M2D exploded in front of them, before he fell into a coma. - "The words Kasumi-kun spoke before falling unconscious did not mean anything to us... until Junko showed us one of your episodes. It was like this how we saw the one containing the phases." - Mai explained. - "His last words..." - She looked pained for a moment, but she breathed trying to calm herself, while Yuki massaged her back. - "His words were... 'Mai, beware, it is Sakaki. Tell a man named Yata about him, tell him he is with Mo...'"

- "What?" - Michiru stood up, shocked.

- "Those were his words... can you help us? The kid in your show said that very same username... Sakaki..." - Mai added.

- "Excuse me... I..." - Michiru's eyes teared. She left the group, walking towards the bathroom.

- "What was that about?" - Yuki asked.

- "Ah... I do not know why that boy mentioned that name... but I can tell you this... Sakaki's player was a ten year old boy, who happened to be Michiru's student..." - Salvador sighed. - "That boy died a few days ago... last Sunday to be exact..."

- "Died?" - Tokuoka was shocked.

- "Yes... one day before Kasumi-san fell into his coma... I wish I knew why he said that name though..." - Salvador stated.

- "Seems we are back to square one here..." - Tokuoka sighed.

- "I am sorry I was not very helpful." - Salvador admitted.

- "Do not worry... we should remain in contact though. Just in case we find any more information." - The older man said, and Salvador nodded.

When Michiru returned, with traces of cleaned tears, the group separated, going their separate ways. - "Well... I think we really did not gain anything from this..." - Tokuoka said.

- "Maybe... or maybe not..." - Mai said. Upon the questioning gaze of the group, she continued. - "We know this Sakaki is dead... but Kasumi-kun mentioned him one day after his supposed death... this can only mean one of two things... either his account got stolen or... he exists within The World..."

- "What do you mean?" - Yuki questioned.

- "An AI..." - Junko and Tokuoka both said at the same time.

- "Exactly... add the phases mentioned on Online Jack... alongside this supposed AI... and we may be finding what we feared... a second Twilight Incident..." - Mai said.

* * *

**- Tokyo University Campus ****Grounds – Real Life –  
- 10:25 AM, Sunday September 24, 2017 –**

Akira and Hiroshi walked, holding hands, through the path that would lead them to the campus own hospital, Tokyo University Hospital. After explaining their conversation with Piroshi, to Mayumi, they had decided to visit the hospital the next morning. Mayumi politely refused to go, saying she already promised to visit a relative. She asked to be informed of whatever they learned though. Hiroshi sighed upon catching sight of the hospital. They were so near of them, and yet they knew nothing. Akira gazed as his troubled face, and gave a gently squeeze to his hand. Hiroshi smiled at her gesture, making Akira smile as well.

Hiroshi glanced behind him and saw the other three following them. Yasuhiko, Kazu and Sayu. Upon returning to the campus, Yasuhiko had been waiting for the couple, hoping to learn about the second Cubia, but instead he got the bad news. Akira told Kazu the news a while later, by phone, and he promptly told his girlfriend.

Just a few hours ago the group had gathered, and shared a somber breakfast, wondering what could have caused this accident. It did not help them in any way having bad memories involving comas. Could it really be just an accident? Or did the presence of a second Cubia, despite this having being destroyed, had to do anything with it? The only truth they had was that the timing could not be worst.

The group of five entered the hospital, and Akira politely refused to talk to some fans, who recognized her, stating she was there to visit a friend who was interned. The fans catching her somber tone decided to behave, and left them alone.

- "Excuse me, we are here to visit Hino Takumi-san and Matsuyama Piroshi-san." – Hiroshi politely told the nurse at the counter.

- "Are you family of any of them?" – The nurse asked without looking at him.

- "No. We are just friends. I talked with Piroshi-san yesterday night, and he informed me they were here." – Hiroshi answered.

- "Name?" – The nurse asked mechanically, still without glancing up.

- "I am Satou Hiroshi. And with me are Hayami Akira, Hayami Fumikazu, Mori Yasuhiko and Sasaki Sayu." – He answered, and the nurse finally looked up.

- "Ah yes... Piroshi-san did state you would be visiting, although he only stated your name and Hayami Akira-san." – The nurse replied. – "Piroshi-san's room is 404. Although I doubt you will find him there. He will probably be on Hino-san's room, which is besides his. Room 403."

- "404? Wow... what rotten luck for a programmer..." – Yasuhiko joked.

- "Hey! This is no time for jokes." – Akira scolded him.

- "Actually... he did say something about his room giving him bad luck..." – The nurse said, making the group sweatdrop.

- "That is definitely Piroshi-san..." – Kazu grinned.

- "I hear it... and I still can not believe it..." – Sayu blinked.

After getting directions from the nurse, and thanking her, the group took the nearest elevator, and entering it, proceeded to the fourth floor. Glancing to both sides, Hiroshi noted room 407 stood to their right and 408 to the left, thus the group walked towards the right. Walking to the hall, and greeting other nurses, the group finally arrived to the door to room 403, were the name Hino Takumi was marked. Hiroshi knocked the door.

- "Just a moment..." – The voice of Piroshi was heard inside the room. – "Ah... my friends... you have arrived."

Akira and Sayu gasped at the sight of the bandages on his neck, arms and left side of his face. – "Oh Piroshi-san..." – Akira said.

- "Are you okay? Should you not be in bed?" – Sayu asked.

- "Ah... do not worry. My burns were treated already. In fact they are removing the bandages later today. The doctors say I can go home tonight as well." – He tried to reassure the girls. – "Now... let us go inside... you wish to see him after all..."

- "Thanks." – The group replied.

- "Piroshi-san... you are the man..." – Yasuhiko said, while lighting punching his un-bandaged arm.

- "Yeah... you are a true hero." – Kazu added.

- "Ah! Well... it was nothing... he would have done the same for me. Friends are precious..." – Piroshi added, embarrassed.

The group entered, and Hiroshi had to turn his sight away, at the sight of their friend. He was completely bandaged from head to toe, Piroshi told them, as he was currently under the bed sheets. The only exposed area was his face, where the life support system pumped oxygen to him. Hiroshi hugged Akira, who promptly buried her face on his shoulder. He saw Kazu doing the same for Sayu, as Yasuhiko just stood by the side, passing his hand through his hair.

- "Do not let the view startle you. Like me, he was treated promptly, and the doctors say no proof of third-degree burns will remain. The life-support system is there because of the coma." – The older man answered.

- "The sight is so familiar... it gives me bad memories..." – Akira whispered to Hiroshi, who only kissed her forehead in answer.

- "I hate to ask now, but can you tell us about the Second Cubia, Piroshi-san?" – Hiro asked.

- "Do not worry. I am sure Takumi-san would want you to have this information. As you have heard, there was indeed a new manifestation of the creature. It appeared about two weeks ago. Takumi-san and a special group of his monitored its movements. At first it remained sentient, but the company became a chaos, with the knowledge of its previous incarnation." – The man behind Piros the 3rd said.

- "So it was not a created creature like you guys said..." – Sayu whispered, remembering her suggestion of a programmed monster.

- "No no no... the upper management would not like that. Besides... it seems that, even though the first version of The World no longer exists, the names of such creatures became protected... if anyone were to name a file as 'Cubia' it would not be recognized by the system. Seven years ago we just assumed it had been work of Aura, so we dismissed it, and kinda forgot about it." – The man replied.

- "Anyway... as I was saying... the creature remained immobile, but after a few days its Gomorra started to manifest around the game. It was terrible I tell you... my graphic team and I had to work extra time, trying to repair everything that got damaged. But it was a futile job, as we were not able to repair anything until it was eradicated. Anything we fixed just got damaged again." – He explained.

- "Forgive me for interrupting... but do you know why it manifested in the first place?" – The young man who once role-played as Orca asked.

- "I do not have full details, but I do know something. Why did it manifest? I do not know... but I do know when it did. It was after AIDA was purged from the net." – Piroshi answered.

- "AIDA? That virus from some weeks ago?" – Sayu asked.

- "Indeed. What relationship does they have with each other? I do not know... only Takumi-san and his team knew about this." – The man answered.

- "Is his team...?" – Hiroshi whispered.

- "Oh? No no... they are okay. Although only one works on CC Corp. She is currently on vacation... I have tried to contact her. Saeki Reiko-san... but I have not been able to do so. She will be devastated when she learns about this..." – He sighed. – "The others on Takumi-san's special team were normal players..."

- "Normal players? How come?" – Akira asked, while thinking about the parallels with their own involvement during the Twilight Incident.

- "I do not know. I was not privy to that information. Although I did befriend this team, while playing the game that is." – He stood up, and took a glass of water, drinking it in one gulp. – "Sorry about that, my throat was getting dry. Anyway... this special team consisted of seven players, including Takumi-san and Saeki-san. Among them also stood an old friend of us, Tomonari Kasumi-san."

- "Kasumi? He studies here on Tokyo University as well... maybe we should seek him. Maybe he can tell us more about this. Does he know about Takumi?" – Hiroshi questioned.

- "I have not seen him here. And I do not have his cellphone either. In fact, I did not know he studied in this campus." – The older man answered.

- "Let us look for him later this week then. He once told he likes to spend the weekends away." – Yasuhiko added.

- "Got it." – Hiroshi nodded, and then smiled at Akira, who had calmed already, but had staid on his arms.

- "Well... like I was saying. The special team sought and fought the Gomorra. The other four in the team were normal players. I do not know their real names, although I think Takumi-san, Reiko-san and Tomonari-san knew them. At least Hino did... I think. Their usernames were Endrance, Sakubo, Atoli and Haseo." – He said.

- "The Terror of Death..." – Yasuhiko got a chill.

- "Yeah... he got the nickname after he PKed one hundred PKers in the same battle." – The man said.

- "Huh? That many?" – Kazu was surprised.

- "Yeah. He was already becoming famous among the players, for PKing PKers. Mind you, he never PKed normal players, just PKers. He was a PKK." – He said.

- "So no relationship to..." – Yasuhiko whispered.

- "The phase? Not that I know. I guess it was just a coincidence. His black PC, at that time, seemed like a Death God / Grim Reaper / Shinigami... call it what you desire... and they said he brought death upon those that deserved it... hence... The Terror of Death. His PC currently is silver." – He took another glass of water, and drank half of it. – "Anyone want water? Sorry I can not offer anything else."

After they politely refused, Piroshi continued his tale. – "Anyway... the seven of them acquired info on areas were outbreaks of Gomorra were happening. They promptly went to this areas, but soon found out the number of this monsters were overwhelming. The players of The World R:2 united, apparently informed by the Guildmaster of a well known guild, and helped eradicate them."

- "Why did Takumi not told us about it? We could have found a way to help..." – Akira questioned.

- "I guess he did not want to worry anybody. He wanted to protect the peace you and Hiroshi worked hard to acquire." – He sighed. – "Anyway... seems I am saying anyway a lot by the way..." – He said, making them laugh. – "The seven of them found Cubia finally moved. We already knew where he was, but it was unreachable, as if it was protected or something. They fought it, and promptly entered inside it... to destroy its core."

- "Entered?" – Hiroshi asked. – "As in... inside of it?"

- "Indeed. It was not the same Cubia we fought seven years ago. Its core was well protected inside of it this time." – He sat down, after having been walking around the room after his second glass of water. – "And here comes a part you guys will find very interesting."

- "Its defeat?" – Kazu suggested.

- "Oh no... I was not referring to that. Rather to an email... a very special one many players received, me included, asking for aid for the seven who were fighting Cubia. Care to guess who sent it?" – He grinned.

- "Helba?" – Akira suggested.

- "Not quite. It was someone dear to us, who were involved on the Twilight Incident. Someone we thought we had lost..." – The man said.

- "You can not possibly mean!?" – Hiroshi's eyes widened. Akira guessed what he was thinking and her own eyes widened.

- "Indeed. Aura." – His grin widened. – "Aura herself sent us a mail requesting aid for them. You should have seen Takumi-san's face afterward... he was so happy." – The grin left his face, replaced by a sad expression. – "I guess he wanted to tell you guys himself about this... but anyway... her mail asked for help, in her garbled writing for the seven of them... although she referred to them with a name I can not understand... one that made me shudder... and once I wanted to question Hino myself... but with the quantity of work we got afterwards I was not able to do so..."

- "How did she referred about them?" – Sayu asked.

- "The 'Children of Morganna' was how she called them..." – Piroshi somberly stated.

- "What?" – The five of them questioned at the same time.

- "Indeed... if I can reach Reiko-san I will ask her. Or maybe Tomonari-san knows about it." – The man suggested. – "The rest is history. The group managed to destroy Cubia, and everything normalized, at least with the players. We had lots of work the week afterwards... and when we thought we could rest... this happened..."

- "I see... thanks for telling us Piroshi-san..." – Hiro thanked him.

- "No need for thanks." – Piroshi said.

- "Indeed. There is need to thank, you guys deserved that info." – A new voice said, from the door. The group turned around to see Iwazaki Ken and Shibayama Saki.

- "AH!! Ken-san! Saki-san! I... I..." – Piroshi started to sweat.

- "Easy... do not worry Piroshi. If someone outside the company deserve to hear this kind of information, it is them. Hiroshi-san, Akira-san... a pleasure to see you again." – Ken stated.

- "Yes. It is a pleasure Ken-san... Lios." – Hiroshi grinned, while shaking hands with the man.

- "Tch... thank Ken here about me not saying anything Piroshi." – Saki said, while glaring at the man. Sayu glared at her, still holding a small grudge against the woman, for trying to delete Zephie five years prior.

- "We saw the doctor on our way here. He wants to check you Piroshi, so you can check out later today." – Ken informed him.

- "Ah! Thank you! I will be there soon." – He answered as he saw Ken and Saki leave.

- "Well... I guess it is time for us to leave as well. Thanks for your time." – Hiro said, as he shook hands with the older man.

- "My pleasure _He of fair eyes!" – _He said, twisting his voice at the end.

The group left the room, and afterwards walked outside the hospital. Glancing at the hour, they decided to go get lunch, so they could discuss what they heard. Among the tragedy of Takumi's coma, and the confusing information of the second Cubia, they found a piece of information that made them smile. The knowledge that somewhere, outside on the net, Aura still existed.

* * *

**- Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, Hulle Granz Cathedral - Game -  
- 04:04 PM, Sunday September 24, 2017 -**

Saburou sighed on one of the benches of the grand cathedral. She glanced at the clock on her display and grunted in annoyance. Another hour until the appointed hour to her meeting with Haseo. Why was she here so early then?

- "Bah... I can not believe it... I told him 5:00 PM when I intended 4:00 PM... stupid fingers... I made a typo and since I was in a hurry I did not re-check the email before sending it..." – Saburou pouted.

A few minutes earlier Saburou had seen Haseo's reply, and upon seeing what he typed, she re-checked her own email, noticing the typo. With nothing else to do, she went directly to the Cathedral. She did not desire to take on any dungeon, in case she lost track of time, nor of going to town, in case she got distracted, hence losing track of time as well.

- "Hmmm... I guess it can not be helped... I can get distracted as easy as a zombie in a cemetery..." – She said, using her own weird comparisons – "So... Aura's statue once stood here huh? And she is still alive out there... heh... oh whatever... I guess I will catch some sleep..."

Saburou closed her eyes, trying to rest for a while. Her distraction made her fail to notice a shadow approaching. One minute later she knew no more.

* * *

**- Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, Hulle Granz Cathedral - Game -  
- 04:58 PM, Sunday September 24, 2017 -**

Haseo arrived at the Cathedral with some minutes to spare. He glanced around, not spotting Saburou. He sighed in annoyance, and walked towards the front of the majestic hall. He glanced towards the altar, where Aura once stood. So many things had happened in this very hall. Here he learnt the story of Aura, from Shino. In this very same place Shino got PKed by an AIDA induced Ovan, and here he encountered with the girl once again. You could say he shared many memories with Shino in this place. Here he also fought the Azure Knights twice.

- (I wonder... does Shino know about Aura's existence? That she is back? Maybe I will bring her here some other time... does Atoli know the story...? and I wonder if Chika has ever been here?... Tch... look at me... once again thinking of the three in the same phrase... am I scum? I should just decide already...)

Lost in thought, Haseo lost tracked of time, until he finally glanced towards his clock. – "Huh? 05:40? The hell? Where the hell is Saburou?" – He waited for another 10 minutes, and he finally left, annoyed.

As he left the hall, two figures watched him. Azure Kite and Azure BlackRose. The two AI walked towards the front benches, were they found an item Haseo never noticed. A pale green hat, whose graphics were damaged, as if they had been destroyed. Taking the object with them, the AI teleported away.

* * *

_To: Saburou at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: FWD: RE(2): What is it?_

_The hell are you? I waited for an hour and you did not show up!_

_Haseo_

"_There's only one thing real about this world and that's us! The players!"_

* * *

_To: (no data)  
BCC: dothackers group (updated), WorldR2 group, co-workers group_

_Subject: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_I got this email... buuah!! Poor Ken Lee!! Please help her by sharing it!!_

_&.FWD: Missing Daughter.  
__&. __  
__&.My name is Ken Lee.__  
&.Several weeks ago my daughter, Malliah Kally went missing.__  
&.Please help me find her! I attach a video of her!  
__&. __  
&.YT dot com slash ken lee sings at music idol dot com__  
__&. __  
__&.Ken Lee_

_Piros The 3rd_

"_Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe._"

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_You idiot!!_

_Why are you sending this crap??_

_Did you even see the stupid link? It is an old joke from fifteen years ago!!_

_Haseo_

"_There's only one thing real about this world and that's us! The players!"_

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Hayami Akira at Toudai dot com (a00429264)_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_Hmm... Piroshi-san... __you are not actually crying... are you?_

_This is well known spam..._

_Hayami Akira_

_"I wouldn't have made it this far without you. What am I to do when you start doubting yourself?"_

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Kurosawa Mayumi at G dot com_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_&Blinks& _

_Please tell you do not believe this..._

_"It was the same with me. Many of my fondest memories are of playing that game."_

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Mr Usagimaru at NewCreatures dot com_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_&Cries&_

_Oh Ken Lee!! _

_(PST: Tulibu dibu douuuchoooo!!)_

_Usagimaru_

_"'Tis an actor's job to perform, even with just one audience member."_

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Ohm Rice at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_Why am I receiving this?_

_Ohm Rice_

"_I am too lazy to think about a good signature..."_

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Satou Hiroshi at Toudai dot com (a00728684)_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_O-kay..._

_Satou Hiroshi._

"_I have a feeling that the key to it is somewhere in... The World__._"

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Marlo at G dot com_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_You big faxxxx!!_

_Why the fuxx are you sending this shxx ??_

_I knew I should not have given you my new email!!_

_Marlo_

_"People keep thinking that I'm a monster and attack me... Not that I don't blame them..."_

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Shibayama Saki at CC Corp dot com_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_DO NOT SEND THIS THINGS TO THE COMPANY EMAIL YOU IDIOT!!_

_Shibayama Saki  
__- Development and Management Leader of CC Corp Tokyo –  
--This email is only intended for those it was sent to. Reproduction or edition of its content is illegal.--_

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Atoli at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_This is not real... right? Maybe I should forward it just in case..._

_Atoli_

_"You shouldn't forget about things like gratitude, or consideration, just because we're inside of a game."_

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: MoonStone at HMAIL dot com_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

"_..."_

_Moonstone_

_"I must become...stronger."_

* * *

_To: Atoli at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE: FWD: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_Chigusa!!  
Not you too!!_

_Haseo_

"_There's only one thing real about this world and that's us! The players!"_

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Tokuoka Junichiro at G dot com_

_Subject: RE: Poor Ken Lee!!_

_You are joking right Piroshi?_

_I remember seeing this when I was younger... ah... damn... I feel old..._

_"It's not a fantasy and you know it..."_

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Kazubolo at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Buaahhh!!_

_I shall help her!! Buah!! I will show it on my... err... I will tell my friend Salvador to air it!!_

_Buaaahhh!!_

_(PD: NOT!!... Tulibu dibu douuuchoooo!!)_

_Kazubolo_

"_Samba! Samba!"_

* * *

- **Matsuyama Household, Tokyo – Real Life –  
- 11:00 PM, Sunday September 24, 2017 –**

Piroshi could only blink as he saw his inbox. – "WOW!! 126 new emails?? Am I popular today or what? Huh...? All are replies to the Ken Lee one? I guess they want to help the poor woman!! Oh they are wonderful people!!"


	12. Chapter 12

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 12

Started Chapter: 17-June-2008  
Finished Chapter: 28-June-2008  
First Post: 06-September-2008  
Last Edit: 12-September-2008

Disclaimer:  
All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****12**

- **Tokyo University Campus Grounds - Real Life -  
- 11****:43 AM, Monday September 25, 2017 -**

Yuki yawned quietly as she stretched her arms. Mai, who walked by her side, chuckled lightly. Both had had their first classes as Toudai students, and truthfully, Mai was in a very good mood. Yuki smiled upon seen her friend in such good spirits, despite the real reason of their transfer. She linked her arm with Mai, and pulled her towards another road, making Mai scream in surprise.

- "Yuki? What are you doing?" – Mai questioned.

- "Ah come on! You do not have classes next period right? Why do we not take an early lunch? My treat!" – Yuki smiled.

- "Sure... why not? But people are staring at us, seeing as you are pulling me." – Mai deadpanned.

- "So? Live a little Mai! Who cares about them? Are we not friends?" – The Aihara girl winked.

- "Of course... friends forever." – Mai grinned at her friend, finally walking on the same pace.

- (I am glad Mai can still smile despite everything. I know it is though, but she really needs to lighten up a little. I guess returning to classes did help her a lot. But even so? Extra classes? There goes my extra hours of sleep) – Rivers of tears could be seen flowing from Yuki's eyes, sight that made Mai blink.

- (I guess she misses her extra hours of sleep... Yuki, you are so predictable) – Mai bitted her cheek on the inside, trying to suppress her laughter.

- "We should go to the Food Shop and Cafe Mai! I have heard lots of great things of this place. They have a wide variety of Bread i.e.: meatbuns, melonpan, etc!" – Yuki's eyes sparkled.

- "And mind tell when you had time to learn that? Were you not paying attention to classes?" – Minase questioned.

- "Oh no, no... I looked it up in the internet yesterday night. I was busy slee... err... taking notes in class." – Yuki scratched her head, and Mai promptly sweatdropped.

- (Same Yuki as always...) – Mai sighed.

- "Hmmm... what is with all this crowd now...?" – Yuki pouted as she glanced at the mob in their path.

- "Hmmm... that sign over there says we are near the Tennis Court... wonder if someone is having a match?" – Mai reasoned.

- "Hey!" – Yuki tried to attract the attention of another student who passed by her. – "What is going on here? Is someone playing?"

- "Nah. It is only a training session. All this people are probably waiting to get an autograph though." – The male student answered.

- "Autograph?? Who is here?" – Yuki's eyes sparkled once more, entering fangirl mode, and thus making Mai sigh once more.

- "What? You do not know? In what hole have you been living?" – The student rudely asked.

- "What? Hole? How dare you! I...!!" – Yuki got mad, and had to be restrain by Mai. The rude student started to sweat upon the sight of the enraged girl.

- "We happen to be new here, thus the question." – Mai coldly answered, making the male student and Yuki shudder.

- (Note to self... never piss off these girls... specially the one that just answered...) – The student coughed. – "Right... sorry... it is our local star... the Gold Medalist Hayami Akira" – The girls eyes widened.

* * *

- **Tennis Court, Tokyo University – Real Life –  
- 12:00 PM, Monday September 25, 2017 –**

Akira sighed as she drank some water, while she tried to dry up the sweat, from her hair, with a towel. The conversation from the previous day still ringing in her head. She could only grumble in annoyance at the thoughts that kept plaguing her head. During practice she had made a lot of simple mistakes, which she normally would have not done. She pouted, on her drink's straw, as her personal trainer berated her on her mistakes. Not in the mood to listen to his rants, she tuned him out.

- (Geh... pardon my life... I did commit mistakes, but how can I concentrate with all that has happened? Currently I do not give a damn about the next match... not with Takumi-kun in a coma...) – Akira sighed in annoyance.

- "You listening to me Akira-sama?? Your match this weekend is of utter importance! You can not slack off! Your ranking must not go down if you plan to be the first Japanese woman to acquire the Career Golden Slam! It was quite unfortunate you could not participate on this year's Australia Open and French Open!, and that you lost on Wimbledon, but with the Golden Medal and the US Open already on the bag you must conquer the next three tournaments and do what only big names like Agassi, Graf and the Williams sisters have achieved!!" – The trainer continued his passionate rant for a while.

- "I know! I know! Please give it a rest! You are giving me a headache!" – Akira snapped. Upon seeing him frown, she sighed. – "Look, I am sorry. I know I have to take things seriously, and I am! It is just... I just found out two days ago a friend of mine is in a coma... there are a lot of things on my mind..." –

The trainer sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, gripping it encouragely. – "Sorry Akira-sama. I had not idea. You must be very worried for your friend if you are this distraught. Take off the rest of the practice. Go eat something, rest a bit and attend your classes. We can continue tomorrow when you are feeling better. And for the small it is worth, I do hope your friend wakes up. Tell Hiroshi-sama I said hi." – He smiled at her and walked away.

- "Thank you..." – Akira smiled at his back. The man could be a real slave driver sometimes, but he always listened to her. She felt a bit guilty after having snapped at him earlier, but it seems the man did not take offence upon learning what was distracting her. She glanced at her wristwatch, which she picked from her sportsbag, and noticed that her trainer had allowed her to leave practice half an hour earlier. She still had little over an hour left before she had to meet Hiroshi, so she decided to return to her dorm, in order to take a bath, instead of using the gym's bath.

Gathering her things, Akira saw as her trainer tried to drive away the gathered fans. She smiled in appreciation at the man's actions. Usually she did not mind sharing a few minutes with all those that gathered in her practices, but she certainly was not in the mood to answer plain questions about her career. Sure, she loved tennis, but she was surely not going to center her whole life on it. Winning a Career Golden Slam was something she dreamed of currently, but when the time came, she would retire in order to form a family with Hiroshi. She remembered how Mayumi had teased her two days prior, and frankly she could not deny that she wanted to have children... someday.

She gave a last glance towards the gathered crowd and froze on her place. Among the crowd stood two faces she had not seen in several years. Akira blinked, in order to assure herself she was seeing correctly. Minase Mai and Aihara Yuki were waving at her among the crowd. Forgetting her worries for a second, she grinned at them and walked towards her trainer, intending to tell him to allow her friends to pass.

Akira's Trainer smiled upon seeing her protégé hug the two girls she asked him to allow pass. With the help of several of his assistants, he was able to make the crowd disperse, allowing Akira to leave alongside her two friends.

* * *

- **Outer Dungeon – Game –  
- 12:01 PM, Monday September 25, 2017 -**

Outer bugs roamed around the place, floating away, disrupting the data that fell on their path, eating it away. The data that fell prey to its hunger was usually left over coding of the official programs, or even disrupted data by hack attempts all over the net. The Outer Dungeon after all existed as a normally inaccessible border between The World and the Net.

A groan disrupted the peace of the place, where normally the only thing that could be heard was the hums of the outer bugs, which did not pay attention to the sound, seeing as they only attacked what they could see. Behind one of the laser walls, which prevented the outer bugs from advancing, stood the body of a player. A green clad PC, Saburou.

- "Oh my head... what the heck happened?" – She took hold of her head, trying to suppress her increasing headache. As she sat up, she lost her balance, barely escaping falling into the abyss below. – "Wow... that was dangerous..." – She murmured upon trying to regain her senses.

Glancing around, her eyes rose. – "I do not think we are in Kansas anymore Tron..." – She grumbled as she stood up, dusting her dress. Noticing the absence of her hat, she looked around for it, not finding it. – "Tch... must have fallen out... oh well... what hour is it? Damn it... when I found out who attacked me, there will be hell to pay... no use crying over spilled soda now, right? I should log off..."

Saburou froze. Her eyes widened to an impossible side, and she suddenly started to panic. – "Where is the controller...? Where... am I?"

* * *

- **Tokyo University Dorms, Hayami Akira's Room – Real Life –  
- 12:17 PM, Monday September 25, 2017 -**

After meeting with Yuki and Mai, Akira leaded the other two girls towards her dorm, chatting all the way. When Akira asked when they transferred, Mai mentioned they had an important thing to tell the dot hackers, and noticing her serious face, Akira told her it would be best to wait until later, since she was meeting Hiroshi for lunch. With the promise made, the three girls soon started chatting away, forgetting their worries for a while, discussing normal things like what they have done the past years, what were they studying, Akira's big win in the Olympics and of course, to Akira's dismay, her future wedding. Their chat continued until they arrived to her room, were she said she needed to take a quick shower.

- "So Mai... talk about coincidences finding Akira here, huh?" - Yuki said.

- "I actually knew she studied here on Tokyo University... but sincerely... I had forgotten with all that has happened." - Mai blushed.

- "Wow... and they say I have a bad memory..." - She chuckled.

- "Well excuse me... I do not see you remembering either." - Mai pouted, making Yuki laugh harder.

- "Huh? Everything okay?" - Akira asked, as she came out of the bathroom wearing clean clothes, and drying her hair with a towel. She sat on her vanity and started to brush her hair.

- "Ah! Let me help you!" - Yuki offered, and Akira smiled, accepting her offer. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sudden attention.

- "Hey... your hair is very silky... I am jealous..." - Yuki said.

- "Hiroshi tells me that..." - Akira said, and suddenly blushed upon her words.

- "Ah! Is that so?" - Mai teased, and Yuki joined.

- "So... have any date set for the wedding?" - Yuki questioned.

- "Not yet. But I will definitely let you know when we set one." - The gold medalist answered.

- "So... have you chosen your bridesmaids?" - Aihara asked, as she finished brushing Akira's hair.

- "Not yet." – Akira answered as she stood up and stretched her arms in contempt.

- "Any ideas?" – Yuki's eyes sparkled, making Mai and Akira sweatdrop.

- "Well... it is a secret." – Akira winked at her, and laughed upon seeing her pout. Soon Mai joined her laughing, and Yuki pouted even more. – "Anyway... we should go. It is almost time for me to meet Hiroshi... and well... you know..."

Mai and Yuki understood the unspoken words. They had a serious conversation up ahead, so they only nodded at Akira. Yuki specially knew it was time to act serious, for now at least. Mai had been hinting for days they needed to speak with the dot hackers, but had not really sought them yet. It was pure coincidence they found Akira today, but this chances should not be discarded.

The three girls thus left Akira's dorm, walking towards the place where Akira was going to meet Hiroshi. To Yuki's silent delight, it was the same place where she had wanted to take Mai earlier. The Food Shop and Cafe of Toudai.

* * *

**- Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music Dorms, Room of Shoji An and Miyake Kira, Tokyo - Real Life –  
- 12:45 PM, Monday September 25, 2017 -**

Kira sighed as she dropped her books in the kitchen's counter. Today's classes had been a pain, and it did not help that she could not concentrate through any of them. How could she anyway? Not with An currently sick. After waking up screaming in the early morning of Saturday (if you even could call 1 AM early morning), An had initially stated she was okay, but Kira knew better.

Ever since they meet on The World, Kira had been able to read through An. When the girl had been stuck in the game, as the amnesiac Tsukasa, Kira, as Mimiru, had always known whether the other was lying or not. Thus, upon insisting, An finally accepted she felt dizzy all through Saturday, but she said she only needed to sleep without interruptions. Kira had not been pleased, but accepted it for the time being. Sadly, things got worst.

Through all Sunday An had a fever, and Kira never left her side, until late at night, when it finally receded, allowing An to sleep peacefully. During the day Kira informed about An's condition to her legal guardian, Sakuma Ryo, who kept phoning Kira afterwards, asking about the condition of his adopted daughter. Both agreed it was better if An skipped Monday's classes.

That morning An tried to get off bed, only to be pushed back by Kira, who told her she should forget about classes for the day. Still tired, and wondering what happened to get her that sick, An did not fight back, and lied down, falling sleep almost immediately. Kira just sat besides her and smiled, and after removing An's hair from her face, left to her own classes.

- (I wonder is she is still sleeping...) – Kira thought. Entering their room she saw the other girl still sleeping peacefully. – (Well... I guess I will be eating alone... I will just leave something for her to eat later)

Kira kneeled in front of An, and smiled at her friend, glad that she was looking better. Kira's smile vanished as her eyes fell upon An's lips. Upon pure instinct her face came forward towards the sleeping girl, and just before their lips meet, Kira stopped. Sighing, she moved away, just kissing An's forehead.

- (Damn it... why could you not see me like you saw Mariko? Even after all these years since you two broke up...) – Kira thought, as she knew An still harbored some feeling towards Mariko, despite not seeing the other girl for several years, since she moved out of the country with her family. – (And I called my dad a pervert... wonder what he would say if he knew I fell for a girl... maybe he would like it... tch...)

Kira stood up and left the room, intending to get some food, missing the smile that formed on An's sleeping face. Some minutes later, the computer's monitor, which up to this point had remained on stand by, flashed red for a few seconds, with several illegible words flashing for mere seconds. Afterwards, the monitor went back to stand by.

* * *

- **Food Shop and Cafe, Tokyo University – Real Life –  
- 13:01 PM, Monday September 25, 2017 –**

Hiroshi sat alone in one of the tables of the place. His bag laid on top of the table, with several books and notebooks distributed over it. Closing his eyes, ignoring his work for a few seconds, he allowed the music on his headphones to take him away. The song, Brand New Days, always managed to capture his attention, and whenever the randomizer of his mp3 player played it, he simply ignored everything else. Well, almost everything... for the song made him picture the day he asked Akira to marry him. He smiled as the music ended, and grinned upon listening the next song start, Memories of You. Ironically, the very same song in which Akira had answered his question. Just as the song was about to end, he felt arms encircling his neck, and he smiled upon recognition. Pressing the pause button on the portable device, he grinned at her.

- "Hi Akira. How was practice?" – Hiroshi asked. Listening to both songs had surely put him on a good mood, despite the information they learned the day prior.

- "Well... it did not go as good, so the trainer allowed me to go early. So I went back to the dorm to get a bath. So... what has you on such a good mood?" – Akira questioned.

- "Well... for starters that my mp3 player decided to play both my favorite songs one after another." – He grinned, upon seeing her smile. – "And the fact that the woman I love is currently with me."

- "That sounder corny." – A familiar voice said, making Hiroshi's left eye rise.

- "Shush you!" – Another familiar voice stated. – "I think it was sweet"

- "Huh??" – The player behind Kite was confused.

- "You see Hiro... I kinda found two old friends who just transferred here." – Akira grinned as she let go of him, allowing the boy to see who stood there.

- "Mai-san!, Yuki-san!" – Hiroshi said as he recognized them.

- "Yo!" – Yuki gave him the V-sign, while Mai waved with her right hand. Seconds later Hiroshi found himself being hugged by Yuki, and a few moments later by Mai. Several students around them watched him with jealously, specially most of the men, and disturbingly, for Akira who noticed, some girls also glared at him.

Hiroshi excused himself for a moment, and moved around the place, intending to steal a pair of chairs for the girls, since he had only taken possession of two. After a few minutes he came back, carrying them back, while trying to evade all the students which passed beside him with their own food. Upon arriving to the table he offered to wait for the three of them at the table, taking care of their bags, while the got their food. Yuki's eyes twinkled as she set her sight upon the wide variety of bread, while Mai sighed behind her. Akira offered to get Hiroshi his food, and after some insistence on her part, he accepted. About 15 minutes later, the group enjoyed their food together.

- "So Mai... you said you wanted to speak with us..." – Akira said as soon as the group of four finished their meal.

- "Yes... well... you see..." – Mai bit her lower lip, wondering how to start. Yuki frowned beside her, and tried to encourage the girl to speak.

Hiroshi had some sense of déjà vu and sighed. – "Does it have anything to do with you girls transferring here? By what Akira said before, you were surprised to see her, but afterwards it seemed you needed to talk to us..."

- "Yes. It has everything to do. You see..." – And thus Mai began to tell them what had happened. About Kasumi's fate. Upon hearing this part, Hiroshi cursed and hit the table with his fist, startling the three girls, and earning weird glances from those sitting around. He apologized and asked her to continue. Mai then told them about their transfer and their chat with Salvador Aihara.

- "Hiro... this... complicates things..." – Akira told her fiancée.

- "Yeah... and we needed to talk with Kasumi-san as well... damn it..." – Hiro cursed.

- "You needed to talk with Kasumi-kun? How come?" – Mai was curious.

- "Takumi-kun is also in a coma..." – Akira said, shocking the two girls. She then proceeded to tell them about their chat with Piroshi, the accident at CC Corp and the mystery of the Second Cubia.

- "Seems my fears of another twilight were not without base..." – Mai sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

- "So we can not ask Kasumi-kun about information regarding the events at the game... nor about those called 'Children of Morganna'." – Akira whispered. – "And then we have this Yata that Kasumi-kun mentioned... I think our best shot is seeking for him... if he mentioned him, then he must be working at CC Corp."

- "Yeah, I think the same. I believe we should call Piroshi-san... he may now who this Yata is." – Hiroshi said.

Yuki glanced at Mai and saw the girl deep in thought. She sighed guessing her thoughts. Everything had been so simple a few days ago, and now they had gotten involved in a new incident that involved The World. Kasumi's accident, Salvador Aihara's investigation, Sakaki, the Second Cubia and Aura... – "Oh joy... Tokuoka-san will definitely have a flip when he learns this."

- "If Aura is alive..." – Mai began, gaining the attention of the other three. – "If she is alive... maybe we should contact her... I... I do not think Takumi-san's coma is just a mere accident..."

- "Yeah... those were my thoughts right now... this Sakaki person specially worries me. He was mentioned by Kasumi-san before..." – He stopped. – "... then Salvador-san tells you he was dead... and how he was mentioned in that episode of Online Jack..."

- "I was once interviewed by Salvador-san... and I know he takes his job seriously despite the clown attitude... so we can trust the source about this Sakaki being dead..." – She stopped as she got an idea. – "Hey Hiro... remember An...?"

- "What about her?... oh!!" – The boy understood the words of his girlfriend.

- "An? Who is An?" – Yuki questioned. Besides her, Mai was also curious.

- "We meet her once after the Twilight Incident. Helba had given us her real life info, and told us she deserved to know the outcome of our battle. It seems Morganna herself had possessed her, erasing her memories, keeping her in The World, intending to use her in order to not allow Aura to awaken." - Akira explained. – "After several awkward conversations, she seemed glad and thankful to learn that Aura was safe."

- "And?" – Yuki questioned, and Mai sighed besides her.

- "Allow them to finish Yuki!" – Mai said, and Yuki pouted.

- "Anyway... An's body... it almost died on the real world... her coma was different that the rest because... how do I phrase it... her... soul... was not with her... it was in the game..." – Hiroshi finished lamely.

- "So you think this Sakaki... may be inside the game... he himself and not an AI taking his form... and that his body died before anything could be done?" – Mai summarized, and the engaged couple nodded. – "It seems farfetched but... it may be our only clue... after all we have witnessed... I really would not be surprised this was the case..."

- "Maybe we should tell Salvador-san as well... I mean... I think we may need the details of how that boy died..." – Yuki added her two cents.

- "Our best shot for the moment. Let us go to a more peaceful place so I can place a video call to Piroshi-san from my laptop." – Hiroshi suggested, and upon the nod of the three girls, the group left the place.

- "Mai... you mentioned Salvador-san gave you guys some usernames... what were they?" – Akira asked.

- "They were... Albireo, Tsukasa, Kite, Sieg, Sora and Haseo..." – Mai answered. – "We already know Albireo is an old co-worker of Tokuoka-san. Kite and Sieg are obvious. Sora... I just know he pked Junko, Tokuoka-san's daughter. The other two I do not know".

- "That guy definitely is good... Tsukasa is An." – Hiroshi informed them, shocking Mai and Yuki.

- "What??" – Yuki was speechless.

- "So we just ignore the real life identity of both Sora and Haseo... but we do know that this Haseo is from the current game..." – Mai stated.

- "Want more shocking information?" – Akira grumbled, and after gaining the attention of the other two girls she continued. – "We may not know who Haseo is in real life... but we know about him online... he is the one who defeated the second Cubia... and he worked alongside Takumi-kun and Kasumi-san". – She could see Mai and Yuki speechless.

- "And I repeat... Salvador Aihara is damn good..." – Hiroshi said, as he sat under the protective shade of a tree. The girls sat besides him. Taking out his laptop from its bag, he press the boot button, intending to end the stand by mode. He was greeted by the Altimit OS logo, and after inputting his password, the desktop appeared, with a photo of him and Akira together.

- "Ah! How cute!" – Yuki said grinning, trying to make Hiroshi blush, which he did, and trying to change the mood. Mai hushed her.

- "Anyway... Piroshi-san sent me, through email, the address were I could contact him through video phone, yesterday night." – Hiroshi said.

- "He sent you that? Lucky you... I only got a stupid Ken Lee email..." – Akira muttered.

- "He sent you guys that too?" – Mai questioned.

- "Yeah... it was... disturbing... the way he believed it... so you also got it, Mai?" – Hayami asked.

- "No, we did not. But Tokuoka-san did. We saw it after we heard him scream 'what the hell'." – Aihara grinned.

- "He said that it was lucky he did not open the email, on his cellphone, in a public place. That it would have been humiliating." – Minase said.

- "You tell me... I was at the Food Shop and Cafe..." – Satou grumbled, making the three girls laugh. – "Anyway... I have already dialed... let us just wait..."

A mere thirty seconds later the face of Matsuyama Piroshi appeared on the laptop's screen. The man, whose bandages had been removed, openly grinned. – "Oh he of fair eyes!! To what do I owe the honor of thou calling moi??"

- "Err... well..." – Hiro found himself at a loss of words... Piroshi's antics always did that to him at first. Always.

- "We have a question for you actually, Piroshi-san." – Akira said, noticing the confused Hiroshi. She was expecting this actually.

- "Ah! Akira-san! Fire away, I am all ears." – Piroshi grinned at them.

- "Well... before that... we have two other friends here. Come say hi girls." – Akira said, and Mai and Yuki gathered in front of the laptop.

- "Oh my!! If it is not Minase Mai-san and Aihara Yuki-san!! Long time no see my friends!! You have blossomed into beautiful young women!!" – Piroshi smiled.

- "Hello Piroshi-san, it has been a while." – Mai smiled, while Yuki grinned at did the V-sign at the older man.

- "Indeed it has." – Matsuyama grinned, then went serious. – "You had a question...?"

- "Yeah... actually you see... Tomonari Kasumi-san... he is... Mai-san told us that he... he is a coma as well..." – Hiroshi explained, while Akira held his hand. Mai's eyes teared for a moment, but she fought them off. Yuki just pouted, while glancing at the screen.

- "Oh hell no..." – The player of Piros the 3rd sighed. – "Damn it... he took some days off... so we did not know anything... when... when did this happen?"

- "Before Takumi-kun's coma..." – Akira said. – "Listen... he... Mai-san... do you want to ask him yourself?"

- "Yes please." – She retrieved the laptop from Hiroshi's grasp. She briefly explained what happened, until the point where Kasumi laid on her arms. – "His last words were... to seek a man named Yata... and to warm him about Sakaki... and something else that began with 'Mo', but he did not get a chance to speak more. Please Piroshi-san... can we speak with this Yata?"

- "I am afraid that can not be..." – The group was confused, before they could question him, Piroshi continued. – "You see... Yata is... Hino's current PC in The World..." – The group groaned.

- "Damn it... back to square one..." – Hiroshi cursed.

- "I am very sorry everyone... but this thing about Sakaki worries me... he was a foe of Yata and his group... and he is definitely not a popular user here on CC Corp... that guy blackmailed the upper management onto let him become a System Administrator since he held the power to eradicate AIDA from the system. I guess I can try to get a mod to give me his personal info... since they hate him anyway..." – Piroshi offered.

- "Do not bother... we know about his real life user... and he is dead..." – Yuki said.

- "Dead? But then... how?" – Piroshi was confused.

- "We believe he is within The World... and that his body died while he was in there... while he is still in there..." – Akira answered.

- "You mean... like An?" – Piroshi suggested, and received nods in response. – "I guess... it makes sense... An did almost die back then... if the doctors had not stopped her father... I am sorry... I got off topic." – He sighed. – "I guess things got a lot bigger... I need to inform this to Ken-san and Saki-san... they should know we have a bigger problem on our hands... I... I will try again to get in contact with Reiko-san as well. She will be devastated upon learning this. If I expected her to take Hino's coma hard... it will be even harder to know that also Tomonari-san is in that position... bloody hell..."

- "Please do let us know if you reach her..." – Hiro said. After a few more words, he ended the call.

- "So... what do we do next?" – Yuki asked.

- "For starters... I think we need to contact Salvador Aihara... that man made a very good research... and we may need him again." – Akira suggested, and Mai nodded.

- "It would also be good if we could contact Helba..." – Hiroshi begun to say, but was interrupted by Yuki.

- "Already tried to. Tokuoka-san could not find her, neither Kuro Bith." – Yuki explained.

- "Damn... I will email Balmung then... he may have an idea... if this thing keeps... we may have to involve everyone..." – Hiroshi sighed.

- "Even when everybody already moved on with their lives... damn it... why can the game not screw our lives like this..." – Akira cursed.

- "Let us do what we can for now." – Mai said. Yet again, the conversation had brought more mysteries to them, instead of clearing them away. She guessed they were not going back to their apartment tonight, but rather visiting Tokuoka-san and Junko, to inform them of what they learned. – "Anyway... Yuki... we have those supplementary classes."

- "Aw... do we have to? My head is spinning..." – Yuki grumbled.

- "Yes. We have to Yuki. Remember you promised not skipping them?" – Mai glared at her friend, who flinched upon the sight.

- "Okay, okay. I know. Now stop that." – The girl grumbled. Akira and Hiroshi could not help to laugh.

* * *

- **Unknown Place – The Net –  
- 10:55 PM, Monday September 25, 2017 –**

She felt as she was floating away, and not in a pleasant way. She felt as she was drifting endlessly, towards the pits of hell, without the chance to help herself. Panic fill her, extreme panic took over her senses, and then, it was gone. Peacefulness filled her, a peace that once again became panic. And it kept alternating between one and another. That is how it had been for days now... or was it minutes? Months? Seconds? Years? She could not see the difference at the moment. And the things changed.

She felt as her body became lighter, as if her tension was leaving her. It felt as if her emotions were returning. Or was it just an illusion yet again? Could she hope once again? She dreaded having hope, just for it to be crushed once again upon finding herself drifting endlessly once again. No, she was not going to get hopeful this time. Not anymore. Of course, those other times she did not hear voices around her.

- "Do you think this will work? Will it heal her?" – A voice said.

- "I hope so. This is what he did to help us after all..." – A second voice said.

- "Where is he anyways?" – The first voice asked.

- "Tending to the other one... look... I think I see a reaction." – The second voice stated.

Could it be? Was people there really trying to help her? Or was it a trick of her mind once again? But nevertheless, the voices felt familiar, and she longed to be with them. So crushing her fears, she hoped, and willed with all her might to follow the voice. She suddenly felt it, pain. Horrible pain, which she tried to fight off, but a pain she also welcomed, since it meant she was alive. Despite all, she was alive. And then she opened her eyes.

- "Good to see awake, Saku." – The first voice said.

- "Kuhn?" – Saku questioned.

* * *

_To: Saeki__ Reiko at CC Corp dot com  
CC: Pi at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Matsuyama Piroshi at CC Corp dot com_

_Subject: URGENT!!_

_We need to talk. Please contact me. Time matters not._

_Matsuyama Piroshi  
Graphical Team Leader._

_"Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe."  
--This email is only intended for those it was sent to. Reproduction or edition of its content is illegal.—_

* * *

_To: Matsuyama Piroshi at CC Corp dot com  
Sender: Saeki Reiko at CC Corp dot com  
Attachment: Saeki Number_

_Subject: RE: URGENT!!_

_You are lucky I decided to check my email today._

_What is it? Can it not wait? Remember I am on vacation..._

_Guess not... I am sighing now btw!! I will attach my cellphone number..._

_And this better not be about Ken Lee again!!_

_Saeki Reiko  
System Administrator and __Debugger Team Leader of The World R2_

_"Be careful, there's a dangerous power hidden inside of you."  
--This email is only intended for those it was sent to. Reproduction or edition of its content is illegal.__—_

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 13

Started Chapter: 05-July-2008  
Finished Chapter: 06-July-2008  
First Post: 12-September-2008  
Last Edit: 19-September-2008

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****13**

- **Unknown Place – The Net –  
- 11:01 PM, Monday September 25, 2017 –**

Saku groaned as she tried sitting, but found herself too weak to do so. Kuhn, who was kneeling besides her, helped her to sit in a comfortable position. She clutched her head, trying to ease the pain. She looked past Kuhn and saw her hat lying on the floor, behind the blue haired Epitaph User. She glanced to the other side, still a bit confused and dazed, and saw a second man watching her intently. It was Yata. Suddenly Saku's eyes widened as her memories returned.

- "Wha... what? Yata? Kuhn? What are you doing here? In fact... why am I here? Where the hell are we? Sakaki..." – She clutched her head as more pain filled her.

- "Take it easy girl. You are still under the effects of the Data Drain, we have done everything in our hands to help you, but it will take some time for you to be eased of the pain." – Yata explained.

- "As for your question of where are we... glance around first..." – Kuhn answered.

Saku glanced around and she was surprised to recognize where they were. – "The Serpent of Lore...?"

- "Yes and no." – Yata answered, while he tried to adjust his glasses, as it was common for him to do. He cursed upon not finding them. – "This is an AIDA server... after Sakaki defeated us... we ended up here. And we can not leave either"

- "So... we are trapped?" – Saku glanced sadly around. – "At least Iori is okay..." – She whispered.

- "What was that?" – Kuhn glanced at her.

- "No... nothing. Hey... is... Endrance here?" – She questioned.

Kuhn motioned behind them and spoke. – "He is back there. He is still unconscious. The one that healed us, and taught us how to heal you, is trying to bring him back. But it seems Endrance is not helping... he seems to be refusing to accept help or something."

- "I really do not understand it... but he seemed to be broken during our battle with Sakaki. Whatever happened to him before, Sakaki knew about it, and even made Endrance attack me... he kept mentioning a name... Mia." – Saku said, as she felt her pain ease a bit.

- "Curse it... he used the perfect information to control him... let me guess... he told him Macha and Mia's relationship?" – Yata questioned.

- "How... do you know that Yata?" – Saku's eyes widened. Kuhn groaned as he understood.

- "I was there... during the Twilight... the grand battle against Morganna..." – Yata explained.

- "Morganna... who is that?" – Saku asked, and Kuhn answered her.

- "She was... or rather... is an AI, who went rogue and caused great damage... both online and offline. We believe she was the one that helped Sakaki come back. That, or he very well tricked us... but sadly, I do not think that is the case." – Kuhn answered.

- "During the Twilight, I fought alongside the ones known as Dot Hackers. I was part of the group, and so was Endrance." – Yata said, and Saku's eyes widened. – "Kuhn here... was in a coma during that time" – He grinned, and Kuhn pouted childly. – "Anyway... during that time... Elk, that was Endrance's character back then, befriended a rogue PC named Mia. She was a cat PC, which back then were not part of the game, and thus, illegal. What he never found out, was that Mia was actually a false form of one of the Phases... Macha"

- "Phases?" – Saku was confused.

- "Indeed. Back then, our Avatar were known as Phases and... they were our enemy." – Yata admitted, and Saku was taken back. – "They had been created by Morganna, in order to destroy the Ultimate AI, Aura. We had to fight the eight of them, and destroy them, in order to stop her. Kuhn was left in a coma by Skeith."

- "Haseo's Avatar?" – Saku asked.

- "Indeed. After the battle ended, it seems some people at CC Corp took possession of the left over data of the Phases, and infused it on PC's, but they failed, and they disappeared unto the net. It was actually only luck they got attached to our characters." – Kuhn admitted.

- (I sincerely doubt that...) – Yata thought. – "Anyway... now that Morganna is back... she wants her 'children' back."

- "What can we do... I mean... we are trapped are we not?" – Saku said.

- "Well... before I fell into my coma... I managed to tell a friend of mine... to search for Yata... sadly he is here it with us." – Kuhn grumbled.

- "I know Minase. She will not stop until she finds out what happened." – Yata tried to reassure him.

- "I know... I trust her... but I hope I did not put her on harms way..." – He answered.

- "We are talking about Morganna here... everybody involved in her fall is in danger anyway." – Yata answered.

- "I know that..." – Kuhn grumbled.

- "I have done everything I can for Endrance. He will have to do the rest himself. If he does not will to return... he will not." – A new voice said, and Saku's eyes widened upon recognizing the owner.

- "OVAN??" –

* * *

- **Mizuhara Haruka's Apartment, Aoyama – Real Life –  
- 11:45 AM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Saeki Reiko dropped her cellphone, while putting her left hand on her mouth as some tears started to leak from her eyes, after she heard the terrible news that had taken place several days prior. Both Hino Takumi and Tomonari Kasumi were in a coma. Strange accidents had put them on this state, while she was away on vacation. They had needed her, and she had not been with them.

- "_Saeki-san! Saeki-san!!_" – The voice in the cellphone, Piroshi's, yelled.

- "I... sorry... damn it... why was I not contacted earlier?" – Reiko yelled in anger.

- "_We tried to! Neither Ken-san nor Saki-san had your personal cellphone number. Only Hino had it... and well... his notes were lost in the fire. It was pure chance you saw my email. We never thought you would read the companies mail anyway. And you had not been online either, so emailing your The World account would have been pointless as well!!" – _Piroshi explained.

- "Then why email me now?" – She asked.

- _"Like I said... it was an emergency. New disturbing information came into my attention. I just learnt of Tomonari-san's coma yesterday, despite it had been before Hino's. A common friend of Tomonari-san and myself, witnessed as his M2D exploded. In his last words he mentioned to seek Yata, which we know is pointless now, and to beware of Sakaki..." – _Matsuyama explained.

- "Sakaki? Impossible... He... was taken care of..." – The user of Pi said.

- _"Taken care of? What do you mean? Listen... it is imperative for you to not withhold information... we need all possible information to investigate the matters at hand... we may be witnessing the beginning of a new Twilight." – _Piroshi said.

- "He was erased... by Aura's Knights. The Azure Knights... Azure Kite, Azure Balmung and Azure Orca." – She explained, and Piroshi's eyes widened.

- _"I... see... anyway... it seems he is back... and somehow defeated Kuhn, sending him into a coma. We can not deny the possibility he was behind Hino's accident as well. Listen... since Tomonari's last words were to seek Hino... we may need to contact any of your special team. That is... I kinda need Haseo and the rest's personal data... I know it may be an infringement of the user contract... but it is imperative for us to locate all you who were enemies of Sakaki..." – _Piroshi asked.

- "I... understand. I will get the information and email it to you. I will cut this vacation short as well, and go back to Headquarters tomorrow." – Saeki said.

- _"Okay... sorry for troubling you. I shall await for the information." – _Piroshi thanked her.

- "Are you investigating this alongside Ken-san and Saki-san?" – Pi asked.

- _"Negative... the ones I am investing alongside... are the Dot Hackers." – _The man answered.

- "WHAT?? They... they are investigating this? Why?" – Reiko was surprised.

- "_You may ignore it... but Hino and myself once were part of them..." – _The user of Piros the 3rd grinned. After he shocked Reiko, they ended the call, and the woman decided to gather the information with her admin user account. She sighed as she saw Haruka's face, remembering her contract with the woman. She was to tell her everything related to The World.

- "So... it may be happening again... The Twilight..." – Haruka sighed.

- "It may be useless for me to ask... but since you are familiar with it, it means you were there... right?" – Reiko asked.

- "Indeed. I was there... during both Twilights... as a silent witness." – Haruka answered.

- "Both Twilights? I though there was only one... the one where the Dot Hackers first appeared." – The younger woman asked.

- "Yes... the second one was not of such magnitude. But it involved Aura's daughter, who was almost erased by CC Corp admins... the second coming of Kite and BlackRose was needed to save her... and to bring her back to her mother." – Haruka explained.

- "So now we are villains?" – Reiko questioned.

- "Not quite. Just uninformed." – Haruka smiled.

* * *

**- Sapporo South High School, Roof, Hokkaido - Real Life -  
- 12:04 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 -**

Kuramoto Chika and Kunisaki Rena sat on the roof of their high school, intending to each their bento for lunch. They sat in one of the benches that granted them unblocked view of the school's grounds. Breaking apart their chopsticks, they thanked for their meal, and proceeded to eat in silence for a few minutes. Rena glanced towards her friend, and saw her smiling, as she ate, with her eyes closed.

- "You seem to be in a very good mood Chika... did anything happen?" – Rena questioned.

- "Eh? Ah... no. Nothing really." – Chika continued to dream awake.

- "Really? Because I only see though-girl Chika acting like a girl in love..." – Rena grinned, making Chika choke on her food.

After drinking some water, in order to help the food pass her throat, Chika glanced at her friend. – "What... what are you saying?" –

- "Oh come on Chika... I know you well... it is that guy from the game right?" – Kunisaki Rena teased.

- "Eh? Wha... what gave you that impression?" – Chika tried to fight down her blush, but failed to do so, as she fidgeted with both her index fingers.

- "Well... for starters you are blushing right now. Something very unusual on you. Then, when you told me the reasons of you coma, whenever you mentioned his name... rather his nickname, you would sound very fond." – Rena stated, seriously.

- "Ugh... okay, okay. I admit it... I do like him..." – She paused. – "A lot..." – She blushed heavily.

- "Nice. So... know his name at least?" – The female twin asked.

- "Yeah... his name is Misaki Ryou... he is one year older than me... lives in Tokyo... and attends Tokyo High School..." – Kuramoto finally admitted.

- "Wow... he must be smart to study there..." – Rena was somewhat surprised.

- "Top of the class..." – She whispered, and Rena's eyes widened.

- "Oh... and... have you met... you know... offline?" – Rena wondered, and Chika sighed.

- "Not really... I mean... we live so far apart... and with me banned from computers..." – Here she grumbled. – "... we have not been able to even share photos... though we have talked several times through normal phone..."

- "How many?" – Rena grinned.

- "Three times the last week... he has a part-time job, and he still can play The World, unlike me..." – Chika explained to her friend.

- "Wow... he works too?" – Rena once again was awed.

- "He lives alone as well... he says that even though his parents help him pay the rent, he still works to pay for all his extra and personal expenses... like the game..." – Chika said, as she finished her bento.

- "Wow... you got a nice catch there... wish I could find someone like him... but Onii-chan keeps scaring them away..." – Rena pouted, and Chika laughed.

- "You could just kick his ass everytime he does that." – Chika grinned, but soon it vanished. – "I... really do not have much confidence that he would choose me though..."

- "Huh? What was that? I mean... you never give up! What is with that argument!!" – Rena's eyes widened.

- "There is this other girl... Atoli... before my coma... she and I would always argue over spending time with him... and I know for sure she did not stay away from him while I was comatose." – Chika sighed. – "That and the fact that they fought side by side against Cubia in the last battle."

- "Ouch..." – Rena frowned.

- "And there is yet another girl... Shino. She was the reason of why Ryou fought so hard. She was comatose as well... for several months actually. She was PKed, and she disappeared in front of him, just like I did... and well... just like me... she also awakened after all the mess was resolved." – Chika grumbled.

- "Chika... do not get discouraged. I mean... you can still win him over. You did say you two share phone calls often." – Rena tried to cheer her up.

- "Well... I do not know about Atoli... but I am certain Shino lives in Tokyo as well... so he can meet her offline... unlike me..." – Chika pouted angrily.

Before Rena could say anything else, the door to the roof was opened hastily, making it crash towards the wall. The two girls eyes glanced towards it, only to see Shuugo, covered in sweat, panting and smiling. When he saw the pair of girls, he grinned, and walked towards them.

- "Rena! You will not believe what I just won!!" – Shuugo smiled.

- "Onii-chan... this is not the time!!" – She grumbled, but Shuugo ignored her.

- "Me and the guys went to get some burgers and..." – Shuugo began, only to be scolded by his sister.

- "Onii-chan!! You know you are not supposed to leave school grounds during lunch!!" – She glared at him.

- "Nevermind that!!" – He answered. – "Listen!! They handed a game ticket with every meal bought. And I won!! Tickets to Tokyo to see Akira-nee-chan's next match!! With all expenses paid!! Travel and hotel and everything!!"

- "Akira-chan's match...?" – Her eyes widened, and she squealed.

- "Akira?" – Chika questioned, happy to change the topic of conversation.

- "Yeah! Hayami Akira-nee-chan!" – Shuugo grinned.

- "The Gold Medalist!!" – Chika stood up. – "And you call her Nee-chan!!" –

- "Long story short... we lived on the same apartment building several years ago. Oh... and remember when I told you I was the Second BlackRose?" – Rena said.

- "What does it have to do with this?" – Chika asked.

- "Well... since you are our friend, and I know you will not divulge this information..." – Rena started.

- "The point??" – Chika got a bit angry.

- "What Rena is trying to say, is that Akira-nee-chan is the original one. She is BlackRose." – Shuugo grinned and Chika's mouth fell.

- "Wow..." – Chika was speechless.

- "I already called Mum. She scolded me for going out of school..." – He laughed lightly, scratching his head. – "...but has agreed to accompany us. Dad can not go though. He has this big project to attend to. So..." – He turned towards Chika. – "...what do you say Kuramoto? Want to come with us? We have an extra ticket!? – He grinned.

- "Wha... me?" – Chika was surprised, and before she could refuse, Rena took her by the arm, and walked away from Shuugo.

- "Rena?" – Both Chika and Shuugo questioned.

- "Just a bit Onii-chan, I need to talk with Chika for a second." – She said, and when they were out of reach of Shuugo, she glanced at her friend. – "Come with us Chika... this is your chance!!"

- "Huh? I am not following you..." – Chika questioned.

- "The match is this Saturday... so we would not miss any classes..." – Rena said, which was true, since their school did not require its students to attend on Saturdays, in exchange of one more class daily. – "And... it is on Tokyo... it is your chance to meet him..."

- "Eh?" – Chika's eyes widened.

- "You just need to call him... and tell him to go to the match... and since Onii-chan said they cover Hotel expenses... it means we are staying for more than one day... you can use that time to go on a date or something... I will take care of my brother and mother..." – She grinned.

- "A... date?" – She blushed and started to fidget with her fingers, while her bangs covered her eyes.

- "So... what do you say?" – Rena loved being a matchmaker. Sure, Chika choose on her own, but she was not going to sit around when her friend doubted herself over a boy.

- "Sure..." – Chika whispered.

- "Oi! Onii-chan! Chika says yes!!" – Rena yelled.

- "Excellent! I need to go now and call Mother! Be sure to ask your parents Kuramoto! I will see you both later in class!!" – He yelled and left.

Rena glanced at Chika, and saw her in lala-land, so she could not help to smile at her friend. Chika's heart rate increased as the chance of meeting Ryou, which an hour ago seemed very far away, manifested in front of her. She could not help to smile greatly.

* * *

- **Mizuhara Haruka's Apartment, Aoyama – Real Life –  
- 04:45 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Saeki Reiko typed without rest on her laptop. The monitor's light reflected on her glasses, while a frown covered her face. After learning the bad news she had taken out her laptop from her travel bag. As a self-respected System Administrator (and geek) she could not help but bring her equipment with her to the vacation. Haruka had not allowed her to use it before, under the argument she was here to rest, not to check work. With the current news, the older woman could not help but allow her to do so.

- "Reiko-san... you need to calm down..." – Haruka said, as she entered the room, and left a cup of coffee besides Reiko.

- "I can not... not with Hino-sama in a coma... I must gather the information Piroshi-san asked, so it can be sent to the Dot Hackers... I feel powerless... even though I am an Epitaph User, but if what you told me about them is the truth... my only chance is trusting them..." – Reiko said, as she took a sip of the hot coffee. – "That and the fact that Hino-sama was part of them... so..."

- "I understand your concern. But you should not over exert yourself... it can be bad for your health." – Haruka stated.

- "I know... sorry... I just finished gathering the information. I just sent the email now too." – She answered.

- "Good... listen, I need to go to replenish my groceries... want to come?" – Haruka offered, but Reiko declined.

- "No... I... I think I will go sleep earlier... my head is spinning too..." – Reiko answered.

- "I see... then do rest..." – Haruka walked to the door, and stopped. – "Please... do not do anything rash Reiko-san..."

- (You seem to know me well Haruka-san... please forgive me... but I need to log into the game...) – Reiko though, as she waited until she heard Haruka leave the apartment. Checking she was not there anymore, just to be sure, she sat on her chair, and clicked the icon which would boot The World R:2.

* * *

- **Theta Hidden Forbidden Virgin Peaks, Six Ringing Peaks of Al Fadel – Game –  
- 04:59 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

The lonesome castle stood silently and abandoned at the highest peak of Al Fadel. Its history forgotten. The only sound that could be heard around it, was the chirp of the birds flying through its skies. Even as more and more Lost Grounds were found by the players of The World, this one still remained untouched by hordes of players. It was by no fact undiscovered, but very few selected had ever chosen the specific keywords to access it on the theta server. And one player that had done so, stood sitting by the cliff, humming to herself. Aina.

- "Mmmm..." – Aina hummed a song, as she heard the cries of the birds. After a while, she stopped and opened her eyes.

Smiling sadly, Aina stood up, and made the movement to clean her dress, despite it not really being stained. She clasped her hands behind her back, and started to walk around the Lost Ground, which she already knew as the back of her palm. If that was the case, then why was she here all alone? It all went down to the fact that this was one of the places where her brother had taken her, before all the mess with AIDA began. The place where she asked her to meet, once he recovered from his own coma.

- "Onii-chan... how are you doing? Me? I am fine... the doctors here in Germany say I have gotten better... and not only about my coma... but also about my physical health. I am still not strong enough to return to Japan... but everyday I make progress... I hope to see you soon... both online and offline..." – Aina said, while smiling, hoping Ovan could listen to her.

She walked towards one of the Teleport Gates and transferred to one of the other five peaks in the Lost Ground. Glancing around she found herself seeing a wide open camp of flowers. She smiled at the sight, and ran towards them, playing as a small child, until she allowed herself to fall between the bed of flowers. Sitting, with her legs bended under her, she started to hum once again, and soon several Lucky Animals started to gather around her. Aina laughed as a Sleipnir allowed her to put a crown of flowers on its neck, and then she hugged it.

- "Onii-chan... I miss you..." – She suddenly said, and a tear rolled down her eye. The Sleipnir on her arms started to nudge her with its nose, making her giggle. – "You are right... I must not cry... I need to be strong... for Onii-chan... I promised Haseo-san I would not cry... and that I would be strong..."

- "You know... it is a shame I must hurt you... you look like a storybook princess after all..." – A voice said, startling Aina.

- "Who are you??" – She asked, as she stood up, and glanced at the man approaching. Her eyes widened upon seeing his obvious AIDA infected body.

- "AIDA... no... my brother erased it... WHO ARE YOU!!" – She yelled.

- "The name is Sakaki... and you... my dear Indou Aina... will be my bait to attract your dear brother..." – He grinned, as AIDA arms left his own infected arm, and went towards the screaming Aina.

* * *

- **Unknown Place – The Net –  
- 05:25 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Saku was kneeling besides the still unconscious Endrance. She frowned recalling what Ovan told them. He was refusing to wake up, and it probably had all to do with what Sakaki had said during their battle. According to Yata, Mia had been a very important friend of Endrance during the first era of the game, and he had also truly despised Macha, believing the Phase had destroyed his beloved friend.

- "You really are an idiot... are you not?" – She pouted and stood up, walking towards Kuhn and Yata.

- "Where is Ovan? And how come he is here as well?" – Saku wondered. – "I mean... he fell into a coma alone, after releasing the Rebirth over AIDA."

- "Kuhn and I have concluded that those that fall in a coma, with The World as its cause, end up in a place like this." – Yata answered her, as Saku took a seat besides the men.

- "How come?" – Saku questioned.

- "During the first Twilight, as you heard yesterday, I was in a coma. I have a vague recollection of being stuck in a place similar to this. I think I forgot most of it after I woke up, but I believe I was just floating away, between coded data, that time." – Kuhn shuddered. – "I have small memories of that time, because I remember escaping from there, appearing in front of the Dot Hackers final battle against the Corbenik Phase"

- "So many things related to our avatar... but anyway... what is different this time then? I mean... why are we not floating like you say you where back then?" – Saku asked.

- "It could be the fact that we are Epitaph Users... but I can not be certain of that. I mean... we never did question the Lost after we destroyed Cubia..." – Yata grumbled – "A grave mistake on my part..."

- "Oh... and where is Ovan anyway?" – Saku looked around, not seeing him.

- "Unlike us, who were sent here by Sakaki... it seems he has access to more areas... maybe it is because he has been in a coma for a longer time." – Yata answered.

- "That may be the case. But I, myself, am not so sure about that, old friend." – Ovan said, as he re-entered the place.

- "Any new information?" – Kuhn wondered.

- "None." – He answered, as he sat between Saku and Kuhn. Saku still eyed him with distrust, but Ovan did not pay attention to her. Kuhn only sighed.

- "Damn it... guess our only hopes rest with the Dot Hackers now..." – Yata sighed.

- "And how would they know about this anyway? You expect Kuhn's girlfriend to seek them out?" – Saku said, ignoring Kuhn's protests that he and Mai were no longer dating.

- "Fortunately for us... I was supposed to meet Kite and BlackRose this past weekend... knowing them... they are already aware of my coma, and are investigating as well." – Yata answered.

- "So we can only wait then..." – Saku grumbled. – "At least Haseo is still out there... wish the fool had contacted me before this mess though..."

Saku stood up from her place, and started to walk towards Endrance, intending to keep poking him with a stick, to see if she could make him stop being an emo and wake up. Halfway to her goal, she stopped, upon hearing a sound. – "Huh? What is that?" – She saw the three men standing up, startled.

- "A in C Major... damn..." – Kuhn cursed.

The four Epitaph Users saw as the screens in the walls started to show static. Until know this screens, of the copied Serpent of Lore, had remained dead, and nothing they had done had activated them. A malevolent laugh filled their ears as soon as the A in C major and static stopped. And the image of Sakaki appeared in front of them.

- "_Hello Gentlemen and Princess... are you enjoying your stay? Please do continue using Sakaki Airlines..._" – He mocked.

- "Bastard!! What do you want?" – Kuhn spat at him.

- "If he is here... then he must be after Corbenik..." – Yata suggested.

- "_Indeed Yata... I see being in a coma has not made you slower..._" – He grinned.

- "Well... if you want me, why do you not come and get me?" – Ovan growled at him.

- "_Like I would make that mistake... I am not stepping inside that broken server where you are... I do not wish to be trapped._" – Sakaki answered.

- "Wait... so is this not an AIDA server after all?" – Yata questioned.

- "_Indeed... even I can not fully understand where you are... so... I came to seek you out Ovan... your power will surely allow you to come back... if you have not used it... it is because you can not bring them over..._" – Sakaki glanced at Ovan.

- "Is this true?" – Yata glanced at him.

- "It is..." – Ovan whispered.

- "Then why have not returned before?" – Saku questioned.

- "Because my body, physical and non-physical, has not recovered from using The Rebirth and projecting my power to Haseo..." – Ovan answered. – "Which in turn makes it useless for you to taunt me, Sakaki."

- "_And do you not think I would prepare beforehand, Ovan? You used me before... to make Haseo stronger... so... in response to that... I have prepared my... revenge" – _He grinned like a maniac as the screen zoomed out, allowing them to see someone tied up with chains to a wall behind Sakaki. Ovan's blood run cold upon the sight. Aina.

- "DAMN YOU!!" – Ovan yelled.

- "Hehehe_... do you like the sight? I can very much do what I please with her tied up like this..._" – He said, as he walked towards the girl, who was silently crying. He took hold of her face, and licked her cheek.

- "_Onii-chan..._" – Aina kept crying.

- "You damn Pedophile!!" – Kuhn cried out in indignation. Yata and Saku also yelled their disapproval.

- "_Pedophile my dear Kuhnie? But she is two years older than myself..." – _The AIDA infected player laughed.

- "I will kill you... you damn brat..." – Ovan was enraged.

- "Wait! Ovan! It is obviously a trap! Do not be rash!!" – Yata tried to stop him, but soon Ovan started to glow blue, as runes manifested on his body, signaling the summoning of the avatar Corbenik. Seconds later, Ovan vanished from their lair. – "Damn it!"

Sakaki merely laughed at them, as the screens died down.

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Pi at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: The information_

_Piroshi-san... I am sending the information through our game accounts, because it would be problematic if personal information was shared through the company's email. It is going against the TOS after all._

_Here are the names of those users who fought against Cubia, apart from those you know already... the real names I mean. There is a very good reason of why this team was created... but I can not tell you through email. I will tell you as soon as I return to Tokyo._

_Haseo – Misaki Ryou__  
Atoli – Kusaka Chigusa__  
Endrance – Ichinose Kaoru  
Sakubo – Nakanishi Iori  
Ovan – Indou Masato_

_There is good reason of why Ovan is there as well. But likewise, I shall tell you when I arrive. Please email me back if anything urgent arises._

_Expecting an answer..._

_Pi  
"Be careful, there's a dangerous power hidden inside of you."_


	14. Chapter 14

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 14

Started Chapter: 27-July-2008  
Finished Chapter: 27-July-2008  
First Post: 19-September-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****14**

- **Theta Hidden Forbidden Virgin Peaks, Six Ringing Peaks of Al Fadel – Game –  
- 05:44 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Sakaki broke the connection towards the unknown server between The World and The Net. His objective had been fulfilled. He was able to enrage Ovan enough, so the man used his power to return to the land of the living, or at least the virtual one. Corbenik was the most powerful Phase during the first Twilight, but now it was just second in power against Skeith. Its power was necessary if they desired to be able to confront Haseo soon, even if other four ex-Phases were already in their power. And what better moment to do so than when Corbenik and Ovan, its user, were not completely healed. The plan to use Aina was flawless.

The AIDA-fied character of Sakaki grinned at Aina, who kept giving nervous glances at the man. He possessed a black left eye and arm... signs of AIDA infection. Déjà vu filled the girl, as memories of what AIDA did to her brother long ago came to her mind. Aina wondered if AIDA was controlling him, or if he had given himself willingly to the virus. From her previous talks with Haseo, she believed it had been the later. Her tears kept flowing, not out of fear because of the man, but because she was being used as bait to lure her brother out. She felt completely guilty at this, and useless. Her senses went in overdrive as she felt a pulse passing through the area. She glanced forward and saw Sakaki grinning madly as the graphics of the background broke, revealing coding data. The source of the rupture, a massive blue blade.

- "Oh... already using heavy artillery?" – Sakaki mocked as he saw Corbenik appearing from the rupture.

Corbenik's form as an Avatar was totally differed from the eye-like creature it was once as a Phase. It currently resembled a human body with long and sharp arms and legs. Its legs resembled a spear at the end, as they were very sharp and dangerous. Its long arms, which almost reached its feet, were different from each other. The right one had two shields growing on it, one on the shoulder and the other in the forearm. The left arm had no shield, in order to not hinder its movement, and at its end stood a massive three pointed blade. The eye from its previous form stood in its chest, while Corbenik's head had other five replica of the eye, growing as leafs from its forehead.

- "You have gone too far this time, Sakaki!" – Corbenik roared in Ovan's voice.

- "This coming from the person that manipulated everyone on his path in order to attain his goal. How poetic." – Sakaki mocked as he summoned his AIDA powers, morphing into the Victorian. He did not try to transport both of them to an AIDA server, seeing as the Lost Ground in which they stood was big enough for them to fight.

Wasting no time, Corbenik shot directly towards Victorian, tackling him, sending them both flying out of a cliff. – "Aina! Wait for me! I will save you soon, I swear!!" – Ovan shouted as they fell.

- "Onii-chan!!" – Aina cried.

* * *

**- Serpent of Lore, Net Slums - Game ****–  
- 05:46 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Pi worked, without rest, trying to reestablish the system of the Serpent of Lore. When she had arrived she had found the control console smashed and with all the connections destroyed. Seeing the state of the last headquarters of GU, she had ran towards the Chaos Gate, as she needed to recover the backup data from Raven. She cursed as she remembered Yata saying it was not necessary to link Raven's Guild to the Net Slums, as Haseo had done so with his own Guild, Canard.

As soon as she recovered the backup data from Raven she returned to the Net Slums. She wished she could have transported the console with her, but only Yata had enough power to transport it. Her admin account did not have all granted access as Yata's. Once again she cursed. Reinstalling the console, while trying to not erase data was a pain, but she did so anyway. She needed to confirm if Piroshi's supposition was true, that Yata had been indeed PKed by Sakaki, leaving him comatose.

- "Yata-sama... damn it... why did this mess had to happen when you were so happy? When everything was looking up... why did I take this stupid vacation?" – She spat. – "Come on stupid thing... I know you can go faster! I programmed you damn it!"

A blink on the console alerted Pi that the reparation was finally completed. She sighed and went to search for the last data that was recorded. Coincidentally, or maybe not, it was the very same day of Hino's accident.

- "Last record... Tuesday September 18, 2017 at 07:45 PM... a week ago..." – Pi said as she played the record. She got enraged as what she feared was confirmed. Sakaki was indeed the culprit. He had appeared in front of Yata and mocked him. Yata did not paid him attention because he saw no threat from him, and because there was an AIDA signal appearing on screen. Pi cursed as she saw Sakaki admitting he had discarded his real self to become whatever he was now. Suddenly both disappeared.

- "Damn it!" – She hit the console. – "If they disappeared like that... it means they must have been transported somewhere else... Sakaki was doing something... an AIDA server perhaps? This record is too important... lets see... receiver Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2... attachment... proof of Sakaki... sent. There." – Pi sighed as she sent the email. In the real world she cleaned some tears from her eyes and her character mimicked the movement.

- "I should contact the other Epitaph Users and warm them of the danger... I hope none of them have fallen into the hands of the bastard child... damn it... I can not believe the one fucking us up is a damn ten year old!" – She growled. – "What life can a child have to try and become a god... what kind of parents did he have...?"

The repaired console suddenly started to beep, making Pi jump. – "AIDA signal detected...? Sakaki!" – She made two virtual keyboards materialize in front of her, and Pi started to type at an amazing speed. The video she had been watching was put away, as a new image materialized. A Lost Ground according to the identification data. Explosions could be seen around it. Explosions full of dark spots. – "AIDA found... lets zoom and see if its that bastard..." – She pressed the necessary commands and the camera zoomed to show her a very surprising image.

- "Corbenik? Ovan is... fighting AIDA? Why? How?" – She was completely shocked. – "Identify the AIDA, now!" – She ordered to the computer as she typed the commands. The information gathered by Haseo, as he fought the AIDA weeks ago, materialized. – "The Victorian... Sakaki's AIDA form... it is him... and he is fighting Ovan... I do not know how he got back as well... but I guess its time for us to finally fight side by side... Sakaki... you are going down!" – Pi ran outside the Serpent of Lore, intending to head towards Theta Hidden Forbidden Virgin Peaks.

* * *

- **Theta Hidden Forbidden Virgin Peaks, Six Ringing Peaks of Al Fadel – Game –  
- 06:08 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

- "Celestial Wrath!!" – Ovan roared as he shot a massive ray upwards. It exploded in mid air creating hundreds of smaller rays, which rained over The Victorian. Sakaki tried to fly away from it, but the absurd number of rays were unavoidable, even if he tried to fly between them, the massive form of his AIDA body was getting hit. After getting some hits, Sakaki tried to protect himself.

- "Leaf Shield!" – Sakaki casted, summoning a power he acquired from draining Magus. Six massive leaves manifested above him, protecting him from the attack, yet soon they started to crumble, overwhelmed by the continuing attack. – (Damn it... if Corbenik's power is this massive when he is not fully recovered... I would hate to encounter him when he is on top form... no wonder he wanted Haseo's power to grow... this bastard's power is insane...) – "Reflection!" – He used Fidchell's defensive attack, which made the rays rebound unto each other, causing explosions before they hit Sakaki. Taking his chance, he allowed his body to fall towards the Abyss.

- "You running away brat? Come and fight like a man! And use your own powers as well! How despicable it is for you to use the powers stolen from others? How low can you get?" – Ovan spat as he flew towards the area where he believed Sakaki allowed himself to fall. As he flew through the clouds he was received by several explosions, whose source where leaf buds surrounded by rose petals. – "Damn it boy!"

- "You are simply slow old man... and I use whatever I have at my disposition!" – Sakaki whispered behind Corbenik as he punched him in the back, using its wings. – "Painful Blow" – The blow sent Corbenik crashing into the rocks. – "I simply can not allow this battle to be longer... thus... Data Drain!"

* * *

- **Theta Hidden Forbidden Virgin Peaks, Six Ringing Peaks of Al Fadel – Game –  
- 05:59 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Pi teleported into the Lost Ground immediately after leaving the Serpent of Lore. She was thankful that the Net Slums disregarded the usual rules and allowed her to transport into any area despite the server. She glanced around ans saw that the area was getting corrupted, as coded data could be seen flying around in several areas. She spat annoyed at the sight, her role as admin taking over for a second. Glancing around she spotted a zone where explosions were taking place, thus she ran towards them.

As Pi ran she began to channel her power of Tarvos, as her body started to glow pink. She was about to unleash Tarvos when a frail voice stopped her. – "Pi!!" – The Tribal Grappler glanced around and her eyes widened at the sight of Aina, chained to a wall.

- "Aina..." – Pi glanced at the battle area, and shook her head. Stopping the channeling of Tarvos, she ran towards the chained girl. – "Why are you here... no wait... stupid question... guess now I know why Ovan is here..."

- "I am so sorry... I could not do anything... he captured me... and used me as bait to lure Onii-chan out..." – Aina cried her heart out.

- "Do not cry. You could not help it. That man... no... that boy is insane..." – Pi said as she broke Aina's chains. – "Get out of here. It is dangerous."

- "No! I want to help Onii-chan!" – Aina argued, but Pi shook her head.

- "Aina... you can help... by letting others know about what has happened..." – She said and Aina looked confused. – "I am on my way to help your brother. Hopefully we can stop Sakaki here for good. But there is chance we may fall... and if that is the case... I will need... no... Ovan will need you to tell others. Haseo... and the dot hackers." – Pi stated.

- "The Legendary party... how? I have heard of them from the stories my Onii-chan used to tell me... but how can I contact them?" – Aina questioned.

- "Seek Piros the 3rd and he will guide you. Now... get out of here." – Pi said as she walked away, channeling Tarvos once more.

Aina had tears on her eyes, as she did not want to leave when her brother was fighting for her sake once more. She bit her lip on the real world and tasted blood. She slapped both her cheeks at the same time, and a determined glare passed over her eyes. She ran towards the Chaos Gate and teleported away. Pi smiled as the girl left.

- "Power granted unto me by Jun-onii-sama... help me protect what is dear to me! Tarvos!" – The avatar materialized around Pi. It resembled a human female, whose arms and legs were tied up. The legs were bounded together by what seemed to be bandages, only for the feet to be united in a deadly blade. The arms were bounded by a circular contraption full of thorns. Two antennae grew from her head, and each held massive wing-like-blade appendages, bigger than its main body. Impaled through its back stood a wand like weapon, full of thorns.

Tarvos took flight and dived through the cliff where she had seen the explosions early. She saw as Corbenik was pushed towards a wall rather painfully. The Victorian rose one of its wings and the dreaded phrase reached her ears, Data Drain.

- "Stake of Death!" – Tarvos roared, shooting needle-like beams towards The Victorian. It glanced at her in surprise and was unable to stop the attack as it pierced him, interrupting the Data Drain.

Corbenik's eyes flashed, and he pushed himself away from the wall with an impressive speed. – "Devil's Verdict!" – Corbenik tackled The Victorian, impaling his shield into its right wing, making Sakaki cry in pain. Using the momentum of the impact, Corbenik took hold of the head of his adversary, and sent him flying upwards. He then shot a massive ball of energy towards the enemy.

The Victorian, sensing the attack, tried to move out of its path, but Tarvo's voice, announcing another attack, was the only thing he heard before he was impacted from both sides. The words Tarvos had yelled had been – "Orb of Revenge". The combined attack stunned Sakaki, who was thrown towards one of the lower cliffs, where he crashed losing his AIDA form, reverting unto the partial transformation, the Zenith.

- "Damn it... why is that bitch here..." – He spat. – "Ovan alone was enough trouble... and now Tarvos? Shit..."

- "It ends here Sakaki." – Ovan said as he reverted back to his normal form. Pi landed besides him, also releasing the transformation.

- "Whatever your plan is... you will speak now." – Pi glared.

- "How did you get here?" – Ovan asked her, without glancing at her.

- "I was investigating about Yata-sama when I detected your battle. I came here immediately." – Pi said.

- "I see... my sister is trapped in one of the towers. Please go saver her and..." – Ovan began, but was interrupted.

- "I already freed here. She is safely gone from this area." – Pi answered as she adjusted her glasses.

- "I thank you then... Yata... is as safe as one can be while being comatose." – He informed.

- "What do you mean?" – Pi questioned him rather abruptly.

- "Until now I was with him. Kuhn, Saku and Endrance were there as well. An unknown land outside the boundaries of The World... unlike the Outer Dungeons... it is the limit between the game and the net. Seems all those who become Lost Ones end up there." – Ovan informed as he shot Sakaki on both legs, making him scream in pain, as the limbs were severed.

- "Saku and Endrance fell too?" – She sighed. – "Curse you damn brat!" – She turned to Ovan again – "Can you bring them back?"

- "If I recover enough... I may be able to do so... but I am not healed yet... I... stressed my... soul if you want to call it like that... to get here. I am moving merely by pure rage... I was not ready to move... and will probably take a while to recover... I am sorry..." – Ovan said.

Pi cursed at the information. She completely understood though. Ovan had just recently used the Rebirth to purge AIDA. Unfortunately Sakaki managed to bring it back. He also used his power to aid Haseo on the final battle. It was obvious the man had not recovered yet. And here he was... moving out out of rage... no... love. – "I would not say rage... but love Ovan. Your love for your sister drives you to do the impossible."

Ovan was surprised at the words the woman spoke to him. Specially after everything he did against her and the other Epitaph Users. – "Thank you."

- "Have you got any more information?" – She asked as she started to materialize a cannon on her right arm. A Data Drain.

- "Yes. The source of this problem. The one that gave Sakaki this power... Morganna Mode Gone." – Ovan adjusted his glasses with the left hand, as he too materialized a cannon on his right arm.

- "The Super AI the dot hackers defeated?" – Pi asked. – "The origin of the Phases... no wonder this brat is hunting us down..."

- "Yes. But this ends now. Lets do this." – Ovan said and Pi nodded. Both pointed their arms towards Sakaki.

- "DATA DRAIN!" – Both roared.

- "Now now... we can not have that now... can we? We still have an use for him..." – A voice whispered behind both Epitaph users. They were suddenly kicked on their necks, and their Data Drains went stray.

- "Who the heck are you?" – Ovan roared as he stood up. Pi massaged her neck, as she could swear she had felt actual pain in the real world. Both saw a black haired PC, with a long scarf like cape covering its body.

- "I believe it is not I who you should worry about..." – The teen laughed as he took Sakaki on his arms and the world around them broke.

The background shattered, allowing green coded data to appear in hexagonal patterns. The land around the two Epitaph Users became barren, with the cliffs disappearing and the sky becoming as dark as night, with the exception of the green patterns. Emptiness surrounded them. They stood over a dead rock surrounded by nothing. Not even a Chaos Gate was on sight.

- "What the hell?" – Pi yelled.

- "What happened? Where is this?" – Ovan questioned.

- "I believe you have something that belongs to me... you pitiful humans..." – A female voice spoke, sending shivers to Pi and Ovan. Both glanced above and saw a grey haired woman floating in mid air.

- "Who are you?" – Pi spat. Ovan on the other hand looked shocked.

- "She looks like Aura... but older... no... Morganna?" – He questioned and Pi's eyes widened.

Morganna simply smiled and started to laugh. – "You are quite correct you inferior being... I am Morganna... and like I said... you have something that belongs to me!" – She yelled as she raised her arms. Behind her Magus, Fidchell, Macha and Gorre manifested.

- "The avatars!" – Pi was surprised. – "You damn AI... release them! Free those you have captured!" – She roared.

- "Do not think you are in any position to demand anything puny human. This are MY Children your people stole... they belong to ME and ONLY ME!" – She signaled at the Phases-turned-Avatars to attack.

Pi and Ovan started to run as Magus shot its leaves towards them only to dive to the floor in order to escape Fidchell's mask boomerang. They got separated by the last attack. Ovan saw as Magus and Fidchell went towards Pi, just as Gorre and Macha started to chase after him. He yelled at Pi as he jump back, in order to avoid one of Macha's claws. – "Force log out Pi! You must escape so we have a chance to overcome this later on!"

- "I can not!! I... I can not feel the controller in my hands!! I am trapped!! This must be an AIDA server." – She yelled back

- "Foolish female... this is not an AIDA server... its one of my own Phase Areas... the place where only your doom awaits!" – Morganna's eyes flashed blue.

- "CORBENIK!" – "TARVOS!" – Both summoned their avatars for the second time in the day, resigned to battle. If there was no escape, then they would fight to the end.

Corbenik parried one of Macha's deadly claws with his own blade. The dual form of Gorre attacked him from the back and the front, and he tried to swat them away with his shield. Macha roared as it used its other set of claws to slash Corbenik's face, who grunted in pain. Losing concentration for a second, the red Gorre took hold of its back, under the arms, and signaled for the blue Gorre to punch at will. Corbenik received the punishment as blood leaked from Ovan's mouth, which reflected as a blue liquid from Corbenik.

Tarvos flew between the buds Magus kept sending her way. Occasionally one would explode without her touching it, because Fidchell was the culprit. His razor boomerang flew through the buds, sending erratic explosions Tarvos had to evade as well. Getting tired of dodging, Tarvos flew towards Fidchell and attacked with its razor-sharp-wings, only for them to be stopped by the shields around Fidchell. Pi roared channeling more power, until one of the shields broke in half, allowing her to slash at Fidchell, who teleported away in the last second, leaving Tarvos open for attack. And attacked she was, as Magus fired green beams at it, from the front. As she was being thrown back, she was received by Fidchell's own yellow beams. Tarvos fell to the ground, smoking from the explosion caused by both beams.

Corbenik saw as Tarvos fell and his eyes flashed white. He elbowed the red Gorre on the face, as it kicked the blue Gorre with its pointy legs. Macha hissed at him and launched herself towards him, but found itself in front of Corbenik's secondary weapon. His cannon, who had emerged from where he used to have his blade. Corbenik shot Macha on the face, making the feline Avatar hiss in pain. He took hold of its neck, and threw Macha towards the pair of Gorre's.

Tarvos laid broken on the floor. As it started to dissipate a bloodied Pi tried to stand up. Fidchell stood omnipotently above her as it raised its arm, ready to unleash Data Drain. Corbenik tried to help her, but was stopped by Magus, who threw its buds towards him. Ovan roared as he tried to slash them away, only to cry in pain as he was wounded by a pink beam. He glanced above his shoulders to see Macha. Both Gorre also flew towards him.

- (Are we doomed?) – Ovan cringed.

- (Jun-onii-sama... Hino-sama... have I failed?) – Pi cried as she saw the three other Avatar pummel Corbenik to the ground, making the Avatar vanish leaving only Ovan behind.

- "Now... give me back my children!" – Morganna roared, but her smile vanished as four beams of light passed behind her, and directed towards the Avatar on her control.

- "S74CC470!" – "G1 RU3 5L45H!" – "RU3M 5P1R4L!" – C4L4M17Y!" – Four attacks impacted the Avatars.

- "So my daughter has decided to interfere..." – Morganna got enraged. And with good reasons. After all, Azure Kite and Azure BlackRose stood in front of Pi, while Azure Balmung and Azure Orca did the same for Ovan. The Azure Knights had arrived.

* * *

**- The Creator's Room, Lost Ground Unknown Server - Game -  
- 06:25 PM****, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Sakaki slapped away the hand that was offered to him. He was enraged at his failure. Not only this new creep had to save him, but Morganna had to interfere as well. Having her attack Ovan and Pi would ensure she would obtain her children, but it also meant he would not be able to acquire their abilities. A major flaw on his plan. He glared at the newcomer. He stood up, testing his new legs, formed from AIDA, in the same way he had an AIDA left arm and left eye.

- "And just who the heck are you?" – Sakaki spat.

- "Tsk tsk... is that they way to talk to your savior?" – The new guy said.

- "FUCK YOU!" – Sakaki roared.

- "My... what a language for such a small boy... did your mom not wash your mouth with dish soap?" – He smirked.

- "You son of a..." – Sakaki began, but the new guy stopped him mid rant.

- "Save it. Morganna decided to save you because you are valuable, despite your defeat. She commands you to capture the one that possesses Innis. The girl named Atoli. You are the best for the job." – The new guy said, as he blended into the shadows.

- "Atoli... so it is finally time for me to get you... to finish you off... girl... I will make you suffer..." – He laughed like a maniac.

* * *

**- Kuramoto ****Household, Chika's Room – Real Life –  
- 07:01 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Chika stared at the phone as she kept blushing. She had told her parents about the invitation the Kunisaki Twins had made to her and, after a quick call between Mothers, who had become friends thanks to their offspring, she had been granted permission to travel with them. Everything was fine, and a smile came to her face, but just as she was about to leave her mother just HAD to pop out the question: 'So... are you meeting him?'. This of course caused Chika to walk away blushing, while her parents shared a laugh.

- "Ugh... damn parents... they just love to tease" – She pouted. It was true after all. Chika's parents loved to tease her, not in the bad way though, since they loved to see their only daughter acting femininely, seeing as she usually acted tomboyish.

She kept giving glances to the phone in her hand wondering how to tell him. She sighed as she glanced at the clock seeing it was already past seven, meaning Ryou was already out of his job. She pressed the dial button. It was now or never.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up. – _"Hey Chika! How are you? I just got out of work." – _Ryou's voice was heard and Chika could not help but smile.

- "Hey Ryou... I got home a while ago. Did you have a good day?" – She asked.

- "_Meh... same old stuff. The teachers and I keep ignoring each other" – _He chuckled. – _"It drives them mad I keep getting top scores without really paying attention... wish they would allow me to skip classes as well... but guess I will not be able to do so until college... anyway... How was your day?" – _

- "Oh, the usual as well. I spent some time with Rena throughout the day as well. Remember? The friend I told you about..." – Chika sat on her bed.

- _"Oh yeah... the one that played the previous version of The World right?" – _He asked.

- "Yep. That is her." – Chika answered. She still had not told him about who Rena used to be, nor about what she knew of Aura. Such information completely slipped out of her mind as she heard his voice everytime, today not being the exception. – "Neh... Ryou..."

_- "Yes? What is it Chika?" – _He questioned.

- "Do you like Tennis?" – Chika questioned.

- _"Well... I do not particularly like it, but I do not dislike it either. Why the question?" – _They boy asked, confusion clearly shown on his voice.

- "Well... maybe you should go watch a certain match this Saturday. Hayami Akira is having a match at Tokyo University's Dome." – She said.

- _"I heard about that one. Dad asked me if I wanted to go, but like I said, I may not dislike it, but I do not like it either." – _He informed. – _"Why the sudden interest in tennis though?"_

- "Well... maybe if you go, you will have the chance to meet a little someone... namely... me." – Chika definitely blushed.

- "_Wha...?" – _Ryou became speechless. – _"Wait... you mean... you are coming to Tokyo??" – _

- "Yeah... Rena's twin brother won a trip to see the match... so they invited me to accompany them. Rena's mother will take the three of us and we are staying for the weekend..." – Chika lightly bitted her lower lip.

- _"That... that is great!! Oh damn... I better call the old man... wait... you said the weekend... so you are staying after the match!?" – _He partially stuttered.

- "Heh... that is correct." – Chika smiled.

- _"Then we can... after the match... you know..." – _Ryou muttered.

- "Yes?" – The voice of Alkaid's player held hope.

- "_We can hang around... you know... go eat something... watch a movie or something... you know... a date..." – _Haseo, the Terror of Death, had finally said it.

- "I would love too..." – Chika could not help but grin.

- _"Excellent! I uh... will call you later this week, so we can arrange were we meet... I need to speak with the old man first though. Guess I will not be returning to my apartment this night... I better change trains now, so I can go back home... to my parents I mean." – _He said.

- "I understand... I will talk with you later this week Ryou..." – She said goodbye to him. As she ended the call she could not help but whisper. – "Love you..." – After talking with Rena she had come out with a realization. She did not simply liked Ryou... she loved him. Despite not having meet offline, she truly loved him. No other boy had gotten inside her heart so deeply before... and Chika was determined to not lose him. Not to Shino, and definitely not to Atoli.

* * *

- **Matsuyama Household, Tokyo – Real Life –**  
- **08:39 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Piroshi glanced at the list Pi had sent him. He could not hide his surprise upon finding yet another familiar name among such list. Endrance... Ichinose Kaoru... Elk. The most reclusive of the dot hackers. He was part of the team, because in the last battle he had come to aid them, and had taken a blast for Kite, which, had it impacted, would have been disastrous, and would have resulted in their defeat and consequent coma.

- "I do not understand... we have meet before on R2... and my character is quite obvious... why did he not tell me who he was? Damn it... even after all this years he keeps being reclusive... or at least he was until Haseo arrived in scene..." – Piroshi muttered.

- "You okay dear?" – Piroshi turned around to see his wife enter. She handed him a sandwich.

- "Thanks. And well... just some issues from work dear..." – Piroshi lied. He hated lying to her, but it would not be wise to let her know about the real danger behind the case in which he had gotten involved once again.

- "Do not work late okay dear?" – She said as she left the room.

- (Guess I can call Ichinose to check up on him... maybe he can provide useful information... hmm?) – Piroshi saw he had another email from Pi – (Hey... I missed this one... what else did she sent?)

Piroshi's blood run cold as he watched the video. It was as they feared... Sakaki was inside the game... and he had willingly discarded his real self. Even more worrisome was the fact that Sakaki knew about Yata's real life... and previous virtual life as a dot hacker. Worrisome as well was that Sakaki kept referring to someone as 'Mother' and openly admitted he knew about his 'death'.

- (This is definitely a mess... I better forward this to Hiroshi, Akira-san and Mai-san... on second thought... Ken-san and Saki-san should also see this...)

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Pi at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: Proof of Sakaki  
Attachment: RecordofLore.Video_

_It is as we feared... share this with the dot hackers..._

_Pi_

_"Be careful, there's a dangerous power hidden inside of you."_

* * *

_To: Satou Hiroshi at Toudai dot com (a00__728684)  
CC: Hayami Akira at Toudai dot com (a00429264), Minase Mai at Toudai dot com (a078612371)_

_Sender: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: FWD: Proof of Sakaki__  
Attachment: RecordofLore.Video  
Attachment: Listofuser.Document_

_Piroshi here. I deleted the text Pi... that is, Saeki-san, used. I just forwarded the message because of the video attachment._

_It is as we feared... please share this files with whoever you believe to see them. Just remember to be discrete about the user identities... for they are private info after all._

_If you arrange any kind of meeting please let me know. I will show the video, not the document though, to Ken-san and Saki-san._

_Awaiting information._

_Piros The 3rd_

"_Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe._"

* * *

_To: Iwazaki Ken at CC Corp dot com  
CC: Shibayama Saki at CC Corp dot com_

_Sender: Matsuyama Piroshi at CC Corp dot com_

_Subject: We have a very big problem over us...  
Attachment: RecordofLore.Video_

_Saeki Reiko-san sent me this video she got from browsing through Hino's devices. It is very worrisome. I for one... am speechless._

_Matsuyama Piroshi_

_Graphical Team Leader._

_"Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe."  
--This email is only intended for those it was sent to. Reproduction or edition of its content is illegal.—_


	15. Chapter 15

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 15

Started Chapter: 02-August-2008  
Finished Chapter: 16-August-2008  
First Post: 26-September-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****15**

- **Phase Area – Game –  
- 06:****41 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Both Epitaph-Users eyes widened at the sight. Neither Pi nor Ovan could believe that Aura's Knights had appeared to help them. And on top of that, a new one stood by their side. A zombie-like PC of the last of the legendary Azure Knight, the Azure Storm BlackRose. Previous foes turned allies. The day was getting weirder.

- "I never dreamed... that you... of all... would show up... to aid me..." – Ovan panted.

- "5HU7" – Azure Balmung said as he glared at Ovan. Azure Orca grunted his agreement.

- "It does not seem they like you very much..." – Pi stated as she glanced at Azure BlackRose, who despite her appearance, looked as if she was concerned.

- "41D. 4UR4 54Y" – Azure Kite said and Azure BlackRose nodded.

- "So it seems... Aura has not abandoned us..." – Pi smirked. – "I thank you..."

- "Foolish incomplete beings... you dare interfere?" – Morganna spat. – "Even if you possess my daughter's blessing... you are not enough to defeat four phases at the same time..." – She rose her hand, and the Phases gathered by her side.

- "D3F347" – Azure BlackRose whispered.

- "F1GH7 C4N?" – Azure Orca glanced at Ovan.

- "Yes... I will not... be humiliated like this... I can still fight..." – Ovan stood up.

- "G00D" – Azure Balmung grunted.

- "Y0U? F1GH7?" – Azure Kite glanced at Pi.

- "I... really do not think I can do much... but... I will not be defeated like this..." – Pi stood up with difficulty.

The two Epitaph-Users and the four Azure Knights glared at Morganna and her four Phases. Morganna glared towards those that had dared to defy her. Her glare suddenly twisted into an evil smirk. She signaled for her creatures to attack, and all hell broke loose. The area became a battlefield... a slight premonition of what was yet to come.

* * *

**- Outer Dungeon – Game –  
- 06:43 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Saburou walked slouchy, feeling drained of energy, having not eaten in a while. She wondered how the hell could she felt hunger, yet she could not feel the control in her hands, if it was still there. She also wondered if her current situation was playing tricks on her mind, as she felt completely female at the moment... despite knowing her 'user' was male. Or was he?

- "Damn it... why the damn confusion? I am a guy... I am not a girl..." – She grumbled. – "So... WHY THE HELL DO I FEEL LIKE TAKING A LEAK WHILE SITTING!!" – She screamed.

Saburou's yell was promptly followed by she placing her hand over her mouth in shock. She glanced around and noticed the outer bugs not moving. She then remembered they did not pay attention to sound, and sighed in relief.

- "Must stop doing that..." – She muttered as she fingered her long hair, having the sudden urge to braid it. – "Ugh..." – She stopped touching her hair.

A full day had passed since she had awoken here. A complete day she had been walking aimlessly, looking for a gate. She remembered eavesdropping on Haseo, who told his companions about how to enter this type of dungeons via the illegal gates. So far she had had no luck in finding one.

- "Damn it... of one thing I am sure... whoever did that to me... wanted me to not speak about Sakaki. It must have been someone else... cause if Sakaki had been the culprit... I would have been Data Drained... wait... was I Data Drained? Is this some sort of... side effect?" – Saburou sighed as she sat down. She yawned as she did so. After all, she had not been able to sleep more than one hour, after finding a somewhat safe place. Seeing that her current place was somewhat safe as well, she allowed her eyes to close. She was almost asleep, when a sound put her on alert.

Saburou's eyes widened as she heard the distinctive sound of footsteps. She dropped to the floor, trying to spy whoever was here. One thing was sure, the Outer Bugs did not made the sound of footsteps. – (Is Sakaki here to finish me off?) – Saburou, a calm observer, who was never scared of whatever she saw currently could not stop the shaking of her teeth. This was, after all, the first time she encountered danger directly. She closed her eyes, as if believing that if she could not see the danger it would disappear.

- "I know you are there... show yourself!" – A voice yelled. Saburou's eyes widened, not out of fear, but of surprise. She knew the voice, and it was not who she thought it was.

- "Midori!!" – Saburou stood up, mouth wide open. It was her. The professional victim. And she was not alone.

* * *

- **Phase Area – Game –  
- 06:****55 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

A complete melee had begun at Morganna's Phase Area. Through pure adrenaline, both Ovan and Pi had stood up and summoned their avatars. Seeing that they were not in top condition, they went towards the dual Phase of Gorre, each taking care of one of its halves. Pi, in the form of Tarvos kept trying to slash at the blue Gorre, who only kept evading, sending a punch into Pi's face now and then, making the woman grunt in annoyance.

Ovan on his part shot beam after beam towards the Red Gorre, who countered with her own beams, making a firework show in the sky. Ovan, in his Corbenik form, rushed towards the red half of Gorre, and slashed, intending to cripple the Phase, only for the blade to be stopped by the hands of the controlled Phase, in the same style a samurai would do so. Ovan's eyes widened, and the Phase took this into its advantage, using its Painful Blow directly to Corbenik's stomach, making Ovan spit some blood.

The Azure Knights on their part had taken each an opponent. Azure Balmung had went after Magus, Azure Orca after Macha, Azure BlackRose after Fidchell, and, surprisingly, Azure Kite had went after Morganna herself. If any dot hacker had been watching the scene they would be remembering the fatidic battle that ended the first twilight with their victory.

Azure Balmung countered Magus long arms with his own sword, the Empty Mirage, whose black blade, tinted in red, seemed very fragile at first glance, which in turn was not, as it had been able to leave several cuts over Magus, which in turn screeched in rage. Magus, enraged, threw its leaf buds towards the white armored swordsman, who used his skeletical purple wings to protect himself. How the explosions did not reach him was a mystery.

Azure Orca's blade, the Empty Mirage, was proving to be a very effective weapon against Macha's claws, proof of this is that Azure Orca had managed to break three of her sharp claws, making the feline phase hiss in anger. Macha's big size was working against it, despite its feline reflexes. Its arms were not long enough, so Azure Orca kept slashing at its lower region, which resembled a flower bud.

Azure BlackRose was fairing even better than the other Azure Knights, as her massive dark blade, the Empty Flash, kept overwhelming Fidchell. The prophet Phase had lost a shield prior to this battle, and Azure BlackRose had already managed to destroy a second one, forcing Fidchell to be on the offensive with the blade from its head. The shields were obviously not going to protect it, so Fidchell could not work on the defensive as it usually did.

Azure Kite's opponent was the toughest, obviously, as Morganna kept evading the slashes it made with the Empty Skies, his wicked dark tri-edged blade which made Haseo once believe he was Tri-Edge. Azure Kite growled as he yelled one of his techniques, which resulted in Morganna just smirking as the blades were not able to even scratch her dress. Azure Kite tried to stab her, but Morganna floated to the side, leaving her left hand in the way, shooting a beam through Azure Kite's stomach, making the Azure Knight cry in pain. If an AI can feel it, that is. Whatever, the Phases seemed to feel it, so why not AI's?

Azure Kite's yell of pain was enough to distract the other three, who glanced at him. The battle was, after all, just beginning.

* * *

**- Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music Dorms, Room of Shoji An and Miyake Kira, Tokyo - Real Life –**  
- **07:01 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

An sat on the couch, while watching TV, with a pout on her face. She glanced at the clock for hundredth time in the last half hour and sighed. Her head turned around upon the sound of a door opening, where she saw Kira emerging from her room, already showered. She saw as the other girl walked to their laundry, in order to leaver her clothes and towel, and then as she returned and sat besides her.

- "Can we go eat now Kira?" – An whined.

- "Can you not wait a bit longer An? It is not like your life depended on it." – Kira smirked at her friend.

- "But I am hungry! I did not manage to eat much at lunch because I had to see the professors from Monday's classes." – An pouted.

- "Yeah I know... I am glad your fever went down already. But seriously... we are waiting for a guest." – Kira answered.

- "A guest? I did not know about that!" – An's left eyebrow rose. – "Who is it?"

- "It is a surprise. Our guest should be arriving soon... with some pizza." – Kira winked. As she did so, the bell of their dorm rang. – "Ah... he must have arrived."

- "He?" – An questioned, but received no answer. She stood up after Kira, who went to open the door. Her eyes widened upon seeing who was at the door. Sakuma Ryo, her guardian. – "Ryo-san!!" – She ran and hugged the older man.

- "Hahah... hey there An! How are ya doing?" – Ryo smiled. Sakuma Ryo, once known as Bear during the era previous to the Twilight. He alongside Mimiru, Kira's old PC, had teamed up during their time at The World in order to help Tsukasa, An's previous PC, both offline and online. As Mimiru had tried her best to help Tsukasa online, Bear had taken the role of seeking the player on the real world, discovering Tsukasa was female, and how his abusive father had wanted to disconnect her from the life-support systems. Months of hard work had allowed Bear to earn An's custody, as she did not have any other relative, but they never lived in the same house. Shortly after waking up, An transferred to a boarding school, where she lived and studied, with the occasional visit from Ryo, Mariko and Kira. In the years following the Twilight, Ryo continued writing novels, including a sequel to his best-seller, Annwn. He also broke all remaining ties with his son, seeing as their relationship was so bad and his offspring only wanted to live off the money he earned from his novels. He never saw his ex-wife again.

- "You can talk all you want over here on the table. The Pizzas will get cold." – Kira said and smiled at seeing An's happy face. The man, who was over fifty years old, had become more of a father to her than the real one, from who they never heard a word again thankfully.

The trio sat and started to talk about old times, school, Ryo's new book and many more idle chat, including of course, An's fever. An assured Ryo she was okay, that the man should not worry. Their laughter filled their room for a while, but suddenly, after about an hour, An stopped, taking a serious face.

- "An? You okay?" – Kira questioned. Ryo was already standing up, placing his hand on An's forehead.

- "I... I am fine... I just... have a bad feeling..." – An answered.

- "A bad feeling? What do you mean?" – Ryo asked.

- "Dunno... do not mind me... I just need some water..." – An said. She was about to take her glass when it cracked on its own. An's eyes widened while Ryo and Kira saw the glass in surprise. An omen.

* * *

- **Phase Area – Game –  
- 0****7:22 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Azure Kite kneeled on the floor, while holding its left shoulder, which was missing its arm while coded data escaped from it. Azure BlackRose stood in front of him, trying to protect him with the usage of her grand sword, from the attacks of Fidchell, who was completely shieldless. Yet because Azure BlackRose was protecting her friend, she was not able to stop most of the attacks. After being hit on the stomach by Morganna's Beam, Azure Kite had fallen victim to a rain of beams from the AI, which made him crash to the floor, armless. Azure BlackRose immediately went towards his side, almost being decapitated by Fidchell, who took its chance.

- "Pathetic..." – Morganna spat as she floated in the air. She was no longer participating on the battle, and was just glancing around.

Morganna saw as Azure Balmung kept covering himself in his purple skeletal wings, trying to protect himself from Magus' explosions. But the Avatar-turned-Phase kept sending them on its way. Magus was not causing much damage, but his strategy was clear. He was keeping Azure Balmung from moving, by overwhelming him in bombs. It was clear that if Aura's Knight opened the wings he would be immediately received by a bomb.

Next Morganna glanced towards Macha's fight with Azure Orca. The feline Phase still was not able to score a hit on the Knight, making it hiss in anger. Azure Orca was definitely not fast, but his movements were enough to make the Phase lose its balance thanks to its size. Morganna frowned upon the sight. She opened her hands and sent two beams towards them. The first one Azure Orca managed to evade easily, but he never expected the set course of the second. The second beam had made a turn midair, passing through the bud of Macha, making it roar in pain, and then blew pass Azure Orca's chest, leaving a gaping hole on it. Azure Orca grunted in pain as he saw Macha's claws falling upon him, slashing him away in coded data. A faint light shot away from the place where Azure Orca once stood.

- "Return to me now... Macha..." – Morganna ordered, and the heavily damaged Phase did so. – "You were always a difficult one to control... consider this part of your punishment for your previous betrayal... never again go against me..." – She whispered. It was true. Macha had aided Tsukasa during Aura's rebirth, and then had reappeared as Mia, during the Twilight. Even more sinful, for Morganna, was that Macha dared become Mia for a second time, after her defeat at the hands of the original Kite.

Morganna signaled Macha to attack Azure Balmung, to break his wings with her claws. Macha obeyed and was hit by several of Magus' explosions, but she managed to rip out one of the skeletal wings of the Knight. Surprised, Azure Balmung tried to slash at Macha, slashing away the Phase's left ear, but was unable to save himself as the explosions from Magus' leaves finished him off. A faint light escaped with the last of the Knight's essence.

Ovan and Pi's fight on the other hand was short. Neither were in the condition to keep using their Avatar's for this long, and their stamina was dropping fast. Pi had long lost her Tarvos form, laying on the floor panting, while Ovan fought both Gorre. The red half managed to capture his arms while the blue half kept punching him non-stop.

- (If this keeps up... everything I worked hard for will be for nothing... The World I tried to protect for Aina... by destroying AIDA... it all will be lost... I must... not lose...) – Ovan thought as his Corbenik form kept being punished. – (Two of them have fallen... and Pi is in no state to continue fighting... no choice then... I will have to summon The Rebirth again...)

* * *

**- St. Luke's International Hospital, Room of Indou Masato, Tokyo – Real Life –  
- 07:****35 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

In a dark hospital room, where the only sign of life where the beeps of the life support system, stood a bed at its center. Its occupant a man in his mid-twenties who fell into a coma just some weeks ago, one Indou Masato, user of Ovan and wielder of Corbenik.

Lights suddenly turned on as a nurse lead a young brown-haired woman inside the room. The woman thanked the nurse, who left afterwards, and sat on a chair besides the bed. She smiled sadly at the man, as she took his hand.

- "It has been a while, has it not? It took me some time to find you... Masato-kun... Ovan." – The girl, Nanao Shino, whispered.

The dark-blue haired man looked pale from staying indoors for so long, specially since lights were rarely turned on as he did not have any family members who would visit him. It was a surprise for the nurses when this girl, Nanao Shino, had asked to be allowed to visit him. Previously only police officers have been around, before CC Corp dropped the charges of internet terrorism on him. Afterwards, CC Corp took upon itself to cover all expenses of the man's care, to the confusion of the hospital staff.

- "You know? I saw almost everything you did... and why you did it. It... hurt that you choose to do that to... me... but I can understand it... you know?" – Shino said, as her eyes slowly filled with tears. – "The love for your sister is... amazing... I do not know if I could discard my own self in order to protect someone like you did... or like Ryou... that is Haseo... did..."

Shino stood up and cleaned her tears with her sleeve. She walked to the window, opening the curtains in order to see outside, and breathed until she calmed herself. – "But you know? Despite all... I still care deep about you... but now I am confused... since Ryou has also entered my heart... I like him... I really do... but you... I love you..."

Shino sat besides the bed once again. – "So... what must I do... I..." – Her words were stopped as the life support system started to act erratically, drawing her attention. The beeps suddenly stopped as the machine cracked, making Shino's eyes widen. Without thinking it much, she stood up and ran towards the door, calling for a nurse. She saw as several staff members were already running towards the room, probably alerted by the malfunction of the system.

- "What is going on?" – Shino whispered to herself.

* * *

- **Phase Area – Game –  
- 0****7:30 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Ovan's power of Corbenik started to rise at an impressive rate. The pair of Gorre, surprised, had flown back, towards Morganna. The blue energy became more prominent as the minutes passed and Morganna, frowning, signaled her Phases to return by her side. Azure BlackRose took her chance and helped Azure Kite to stand up, and both dragged themselves towards Pi, who was gaping at Ovan, while broken on the floor.

- "No... Ovan do not do it!! If you use The Rebirth it will erase you this time!! You can not survive this!" – She yelled.

- "It... must... be... done..." – Ovan grunted as he continued gathering power.

- "35C4P3" – Azure Kite panted to Pi.

- "R1GH7. MU57 35C4P3" – Azure BlackRose agreed.

- "Please do... take her... away... she must not... fall prey to... Morganna... and do... forgive me..." – Ovan said.

- "N07 F0RG1V3. 8U7... 8R4V3." – Azure Kite answered.

Ovan smirked. – "Guess it can not be helped... oohh..." – The power kept increasing.

Morganna frowned at the man. – "So you dare trying to use my greatest technique against me? You disgust me pathetic mortal..." – She brought her arms up, making the cloth from her coat slide, revealing four slots on each arm. – "Come to me!" – She declared and the Phases became morphed into balls of light. Magus entered the third slot on the right arm, Fidchell the fourth one on the right arm, Gorre the first one on the left arm and Macha on the second one in the left arm. – "I will not allow you to do so..."

Twin flames emerged on Morganna's hands. The right one was tinted green and red, while the left one was tinted blue, red and purple. The flames started to grow at an alarming rate and Ovan knew he needed to unleash The Rebirth soon. He glanced towards the remaining Knights and spoke to them.

- "What are you... waiting... for? Get out of here!!" – He yelled as he began unleashing his greatest power. – (Aina... I wanted to be by your side... do forgive your foolish brother...) – His eyes widened upon seeing Morganna's flames shot towards him at an impressive speed.

- "Impossible..." – Ovan sweated as he unleashed his unprepared attack. He could not believe it... Morganna had been able to send a devastating attack towards him in less time. Her infusion with the four Avatar-turned-Phases was overwhelming. And his power was not enough. He bit his lip, making it bleed, trying to stop the attack. His blood ran cold as he saw Pi at his side, trying to use whatever remaining power she had to help him.

- "Are you an idiot? Leave!" – Ovan roared.

- "Do not... order me... it would be useless... to not do a thing... they can not... take me away..." – Pi panted.

- "What?" – Ovan was confused.

- "The Knights can enter... and leave... but only on their own... to save us... she needs to be... defeated..." – Pi panted and Ovan cursed.

- "So it was a win or lose situation from the start... no possible escape..." – Ovan said as he kept pushing the power of Corbenik onto the blast.

- "Yes... but I have... at least told them to go... if they inform Aura... Haseo may have a better chance to... win... the two defeated ones... will surely take some time to recover..." – Pi said as twin orbs of light escaped. Azure Kite and Azure BlackRose had failed to aid them, but would not fail to inform the real situation to Aura.

- "Good thinking..." – Ovan admitted. He knew they were lost now, but he kept pushing his power, alongside Pi's, at least hoping to hurt Morganna just a bit. Any damage done to the AI would be beneficial towards whoever had to fight her. Haseo would definitely fight her. And he would need any aid they could give him in advance.

Soon the power of both Epitaph Users drained to the last drop, and they cried in extreme pain as the twin flames engulfed their PC bodies. Morganna stopped her attack upon seeing them fall. It would not be wise to completely destroy them, as she would lose her children. Morganna floated towards them, stopping just a few meters above and rose her left arm, where her own dark bracelet manifested. – "Data Drain..." – She simply whispered.

With no more strength to even cry, Pi and Ovan allowed their bodies to dissipate in coded data. Tarvos and Corbenik manifested in front of Morganna who called them forward. Both turned into orbs of light and went towards the remaining slots on her left arm. She had finally recovered six of her children.

- "Stupid mortals... all of you who dared oppose me... will suffer at my hands."

* * *

**- Outside Mizuhara Haruka's Apartment, Aoyama – Real Life –  
- 0****8:05 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Mizuhara Haruka tried to get her keys out of the purse with no luck, as her grocery bags stood on her way. She did not want to ring the bell, as she expected Reiko to be sleeping, hopefully. She almost lost the grip on one of the bags when she finally sighed in defeat, lowering the bags to the floor.

- "Stupid... those eggs could have smashed just because I was being lazy..." – She said as she finally opened the door and took hold of the bag again. She kicked it close, for now, as she walked towards the kitchen, intending to leave her bags.

- "The lights are off... so Reiko must really be sleeping..." – She said to herself as she left the bags and walked back towards the door. Her nostrils suddenly filled with the smell of something burning.

- "What is that smell? Wonder if someone is burning something..." – She stopped cold as she saw slight smoke emerging from her guest room. "Oh no... please do not tell me..."

Haruka ran towards Reiko's room and upon opening the door she froze at the sight. Reiko lied on the floor, a cracked M2D on her bloody face, while her cracked laptop was burning. Without hesitation she took the laptop from the desk and threw it to the bathroom. Giving a fast glance, to see it nothing else was burning, she entered the bathroom and threw water over the ruined equipment, extinguishing the fire. Not even giving herself the time to sigh, she ran towards Reiko. She fell to the floor after crashing her knee on the desk and she cried in pain. Cursing herself she stood up and turned on the lights and she closed her eyes at the sight of Reiko. Not knowing what to do, she dialed for emergencies.

About an hour later Haruka stood on the lobby of the emergency area of the Aoyama Hospital waiting for news on her friend. She had tried asking a nurse about Reiko's condition, but she said she was still being attended to. Her nerves were getting the best out of her as she started to shake. She did not knew what to do. She took hold of her phone and dialed a number.

- _"Hey Haruka... to what do I owe this honor?" – _The voice asked.

- "Kazushi... I... I... do not know what to do... I am scared..." – Haruka started to cry.

- _"Oi! Haruka! What is going on? You okay? Want me to come over?" – _The voice, owned by Watarai Kazushi, said.

- "Yes... please come to Aoyama Hospital..." – She sobbed.

- _"What? The Hospital? You okay?" – _Kazushi seemed alarmed.

- "I am fine... I think... but my friend... she... I found her unconscious at home... I am on emergencies right now..." – Haruka answered.

- _"I am on my way... please calm yourself..." – _Watarai answered.

- "Kazushi... there is a high chance she is on a coma... induced by The World..."_ – _Haruka said and Kazushi's eyes widened at his side of the line.

- _"Do explain when I arrive... I will be there soon..."_

* * *

- **Tokyo University Dorms, Hayami Akira's Room – Real Life –  
- 0****9:15 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Akira sat on the floor besides her bed, overwhelmed by what she just saw. The video that Piroshi-san had acquired was definite proof of what they feared. Proof of a New Twilight since this Sakaki, despite having just been a ten year old while he lived, had become a sentient being inside the game. She was brought back to her senses as her phone rang. Taking hold of it, she saw Hiroshi was the one calling.

- "I believe you saw the video and the list... right?" – Akira asked.

- _"Yeah... I think we need to arrange a meeting with Mai-san, Tokuoka-san and preferably with Salvador-san as well..." – _Hiroshi answered.

- "I was thinking the same thing... ne... Hiro... did you expect to see Kaoru-kun's name there?" – Akira questioned.

- "_Not really... it took me by surprise... at least he will be easy to find..." – _Hiroshi admitted.

- "There is another name I know about..." – Akira informed him and Hiroshi questioned her. – "Nakanishi Iori... he is a classmate of my little brother... I have seen him two or three times with Kouta..."

- _"So that is two we can locate fast... anyway... I better hang... I need to inform Yasuhiko... I have not been able to reach Balmung... maybe he can do so... can you call Mai?" – _He asked.

- "Sure... just a thing... why do you keep calling Akio-san by his old nickname?" – Akira asked.

- _"Ah... old habit I think... he loved to be called by his nickname whenever we meet offline..." –_

* * *

_To: Kunisaki Rena at Sapporo High dot com  
Sender: Kuramoto Chika at Sapporo High dot com_

_Subject: I did it!!_

_I told him about the match, and he... asked me on a date. I can barely stop smiling!!_

_I am afraid to go out of the room... I think I am still blushing despite that having been a couple of hours ago..._

_If my Mom saw me like this I would not live it down... Anyway... I should log out... if my parents found out I logged in they would get very mad..._

_Kuramoto Chika_

_"And just so you know. I am__ persistent and I never give up!!"_

* * *

_To: Matsu at TheWorldR2 dot com, Hiiragi at TheWorldR2 dot com, Sophora at TheWorldR2, Zelkova at TheWorldR2, Nala at TheWorldR2, Kaede at TheWorldR2, Atoli at TheWorldR2, Furufuru at TheWorldR2, Raid at TheWorldR2  
Sender: Infini at TheWorldR2_

_Subject: Moon Tree_

_People people!! Why are we doing nothing into resurrecting Moon Tree?_

_I know everything went very bad some months ago... but it was all because of some bad... weed... if Moon Tree is done for... why do we not make a new guild??_

_What do you people say?? Meet me at Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth at the central square in two days time!_

_PS: Captain Matsu, Master Zelkova... do forgive my rudeness... but this had to be done._

_Infini_

_"Love! Cat!! Cat LOVE!!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 16

Started Chapter: 17-August-2008  
Finished Chapter: 17-August-2008  
First Post: 03-October-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****16**

- **Outer Dungeon – Game –  
- 0****7:01 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Saburou watched, wide eyed, as Midori approached her and offered her a hand to stand up. She accepted the hand, speechless, as she saw the other three users alongside the professional victim. Asta, IYOTEN and Adamas. The five who had witnessed Sakaki emerging at the Lost Ground of Briona Gwydion.

- "Why are all you here?" – Saburou asked.

- "Tch... is it not obvious? Someone wanted to silence us..." – IYOTEN spat.

- "Yes. That is what we believe. IYOTEN and myself were attacked the other day by this black-haired PC. We took the challenge of course, but never expected we would end up trapped in a place like this afterwards." – Asta grumbled.

Saburou glanced at Adamas, who looked as he had been crying. It was reasonable, since he never believed the rumors of people falling into a coma thanks to the game, and now he was dealing with it firsthand... or something similar, since they could not feel the controllers on their hands, and their senses were acting as if this were their real bodies.

- "The black-haired PC also presented in front of me... he... obliterated me, simply put. A formidable foe... yet I failed to detect his intentions until he drew dark energy from within... he blasted me with it... and I woke up here. Adamas was besides me. Some time later I found those two, and with you here... my suspicious have become clear. We have indeed been silenced." – Midori spoke.

- "Ah damn... I was thinking the same thing..." – Saburou grumbled. – "I do not know about you guys... but I tried to contact Haseo, to tell him about Sakaki. We were supposed to meet at the Hulle Granz Cathedral when I suddenly blacked out... probably PKed by the same black-haired PC... who could he be?"

- "Haseo? The Terror of Death? Why would you contact him about Sakaki?" – Asta questioned.

- "You fought at the battle of Cubia... so you should now how strong Haseo is. Besides that... Cubia was born when AIDA was purged... and AIDA was one of the enemies of Haseo and his team." – Saburou stated.

- "Geez... are you saying that event was more than it seemed?" – IYOTEN asked.

- "Yes... the fate of not just The World R2 was decided that day... but also of all the net... and by proxy... the real world..." – Saburou answered.

- "That... is a lie... right?... This is just... all a bad dream... right?" – Adamas spoke, whimpering, for the first time.

- "Hey! I told you already! Suck it up! We are right here, and this no dream! So start acting like a man!" – Asta yelled at him while IYOTEN just sighed.

- "Anything else you can tell us?" – IYOTEN questioned with a frown.

- "Yes... this is an Outer Dungeon... the border between the Net and The World... Haseo and his teammates used to enter here when dealing with AIDA." – Saburou said.

- "How did they got out?" – Asta asked, while holding Adamas down with a headlock.

- "Ironically... a Chaos Gate wannabe exists within here... although I have not been able to find one in the two days since I regained consciousness..." – Saburou sighed.

- "Chaos Gate... no... we have not seen one either... Asta and myself have been here for almost three days though. Midori and the little twerp have been around here two days as you." – IYOTEN informed her.

- "We should seek them out then... finding one must be our priority. And with our numbers, those monsters are not a danger." – Midori stated and everybody nodded.

- "Just a thing... they are Outer Bugs... they can delete your PC if they defeat you... and seeing our current situation... that would not be desirable." – Saburou said. Asta frowned, IYOTEN sighed, Midori looked normal and Adamas blanched.

As the group of five started to walk away, Saburou signaled Midori to walk besides her, allowing the other three to walk a bit ahead. – "Yes?" – Midori asked.

- "Pardon the question... but how can you be trapped as well... you know... you do not have a real body..." – Saburou questioned.

- "Even if I could leave... I would not leave any of you behind. Alas... I find myself in a similar situation to you, for I can not move freely as I could before. Despite not having a real body... but I do wonder... how did you learnt about it? Since our last meeting you implied about it..." – Midori glanced at her.

- "Well... you are a professional victim... and I am a professional lurker informant... I have means to gather info. Sadly... this is one of the times I find myself useless." – Saburou sighed.

- "Not useless. Without the information you just provided us we would have blindly attacked the Outer Bugs, without knowing the consequences of defeat. Now we must travel together, keeping each others back, and resting whenever it is needed, so we do not find ourselves at a disadvantage." – Midori said.

- "Thank you..." – Saburou smiled despite everything.

* * *

- **Unknown Place – The Net –  
- 0****7:49 PM, Tuesday September 26, 2017 –**

Kuhn and Saku ran to the center of the copied Serpent of Lore as the crashing sound filled their ears. Their eyes widened at the sight of a broken Pi and Ovan lying unconscious in the center of the room. Kuhn ran towards Pi, and took her in his arms. Saku, reluctantly, tried to drag Ovan with her, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at the owner, Yata, and nodded. She took his legs, while Yata took Ovan's arms and they both took him to another room.

Saku saw as they placed the pair besides Endrance on a pair of beds. Saku wondered if Ovan had created them during his longer stay on this place, since they were definitely not features of the Raven Guild. The girl saw as Kuhn started to manifest his energy over Pi, while Yata did likewise with Ovan. The healing process Ovan taught them was now being used on him.

Saku's eyes started to fill with tears as the events taking place fell into her heart. Ovan and Pi were with them, data drained. That meant Sakaki had won... and that he now possessed six Avatar. Only Atoli and Haseo remained. Would they be able to win?

- "You okay? Saku?" – Kuhn said, as he sat besides the younger girl.

- "Kuhn... why is this happening... why us?" – Saku was nearly in tears.

- "It is that bastard child's fault. Not Ovan's, not Yata's, not mine, and definitely not yours. So please calm down. I believe in him. In Haseo. And in the dot hackers." – Kuhn smiled.

- "How can you believe so blindly in them? Will they really return? Will they really help?" – Saku questioned.

- "I know they will. Want to know a little secret Saku?" – He asked and she nodded. – "You already heard about my little involvement during the Twilight... but remember I said I told someone about Sakaki, before losing consciousness?" – Again, she nodded. – "She was my ex-girlfriend... Minase Mai..." – He stopped, getting a dreamy expression.

- "And?" – Saku said, annoyed. Her tears already forgotten.

- "Oh sorry. Well... she may have not played the game more than ten minutes... but hear this... she is a dot hacker. And do I know most of them in real life. I would definitely place my life on their hands. Do not worry." – Kuhn smirked.

- "Thanks Kuhn." – Saku smiled. – "How long will it take for Pi and Ovan to wake up?" –

- "Well... if the process takes the same time as it did with everybody else... about two days..." – Kuhn was interrupted.

- "That would be the case of Pi only... I do not know if Ovan will ever wake up..." – Yata said as he massaged his nose.

- "What? Why?" – Both Saku and Kuhn asked.

- "I detected something disturbing over Ovan... he... tried to use The Rebirth again... if he had succeeded... he would have destroyed his soul... he did not succeed... but I do not know what consequences may fall upon him like this..." – Yata sat besides them, and placed his forehead on his hands, while resting the elbows on his knees.

- "Shit..." – Kuhn cursed.

* * *

**- Nimura Tokuoka House, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 05:45 PM, Wednesday September 27, 2017 –**

Minase Mai, Aihara Yuki, Nimura Junko, Hayami Akira and Kurokawa Mayumi busied themselves on the kitchen, of the the Nimura Tokuoka House, while preparing some snacks for their meeting. Alongside the five women also stood Hayami Fumikazu, who kept helping them with whatever they needed for him to do. Meanwhile, on the House Lounge, Tokuoka Junichirou and Satou Hiroshi worked on setting a big screen, which they would be using during the meeting, while Matsuyama Piroshi, Sasaki Sayu and Mori Yasuhiko ordered the chairs and tables around. Nimura Takie could only sigh at the sight of what happened to her tidy house, while Nimura Kyoko, for once early at home, watched in amusement.

- "Did you watch the video, Tokuoka-san?" – Hiro suddenly asked.

- "Ah... can not say I am thrilled to learn about this..." – The older man sighed.

- "Me either. But I guess it was necessary... for us to tie up all the clues... when is Salvador-san due to arrive?" – The younger of the two men questioned.

- "He should be arriving soon. We told him the meeting was going to being at six." – Tokuoka said, as he massaged his back.

- "Anything else I can help with?" – Piroshi said, approaching.

- "Nah. Everything is fine. You should be resting. You just got out of the hospital a few days ago." – Tokuoka grinned as his ex-coworker.

- "I am fine. Do not mind me!" – Piroshi answered cheerfully.

- "Out of the hospital huh?" – Nimura Kyoko's voice was heard behind the bigger man.

- "Uh... yes?" – Piroshi answered, uncertain.

- "Then come and sit down this instant!" – Kyoko stated in her doctor mode.

- "Yes madam!!" – Piroshi ran towards the sofa, where he sat.

- "Hehe... he fell unto the clutches of the Nimura women." – Tokuoka chucked.

- "Said something dear?" – Kyoko glared at him.

- "Nothing dear!" – Tokuoka sweated cold, Hiroshi sweatdropped, Takie chuckled and both Sayu and Yasuhiko openly laughed.

The roar of a motorcycle distracted Hiroshi, thus he walked towards a window and he smiled at the sight of an old friend arriving. He called Tokuoka, and both opened the door to receive a man, of about twenty-five, wearing a leather jacket, with a white shirt underneath, and black pants. He was holding a black helmet on his hands. He had black hair and black eyes. He was once known as Balmung of the Azure Skies, Hiyama Akio.

- "Akio-san. Welcome to my home." – Tokuoka shock hands with the new arrival.

- "It is good to see you again, Balmung." – Hiro grinned as he also shock hands with him.

- "Thanks for inviting me over. Wish our meeting had been under better circumstances though. I believe everything will be explained in detail later, so I will not ask for now. And do call me by my name Hiro." – Akio stated.

- "What? Getting embarrassed now of your username?" – Hiro smirked.

- "Not it a millions years! It just would get awkward with all the gathered people." – He stated as he glanced around. – "Yasu! My friend!" –

- "Hey Akio!! Long time!!" – Both hugged and slapped their backs. – "Look at us! The Azure Knights gathered again!"

- "I believe you are missing someone." – They turned around and saw Akira glaring at them.

- "Oh yeah... hehe... did not intend to leave you out, Akira." – Yasu sweatdropped.

- "You better not!" – She turned towards Akio. – "Good to see you again, Akio." – She smiled at him.

- "Likewise. And now we can really say it. The Azure Knights are finally reunited." – The user of Balmung smirked.

Everyone saw the four and could not help but feel a sense of respect, hope and justice emanating from the four. Of them all, Orca had been the one that had the less involvement in the Twilight, due to his coma, while the other three bet their own lives into saving them all. Despite this, Orca worked with no rest until all remaining Data Bugs were eradicated of The World, showing his dedication and love for the game... no... not for the game... but for the sanctuary given to him and his friends were they could hang around, despite not living nearby in the real world.

- "Good to see again, Akio-san." – Mai said as she approached the man. He smiled at her and proceeded to salute everybody else, and to present himself to those he was not familiar with, namely the Nimura family.

- "Sometimes I can not believe I know all these legends..." – Junko whispered to Yuki.

- "Well... get used to it." – Yuki winked at her.

- "Mayumi-san! Looking great as always!" – Akio stated.

- "Heh... always the smooth talker Akio-kun." – Mayumi smirked.

- "You tell me... I remember all those weird events he made during his time as System Admin. I remember the Tanabata event where he made Rena the prize of whoever won. Poor Shuugo did not knew what to do." – Sayu chuckled.

- "Sis-complex..." – Yasu, Kazu and Akio stated at the same time, while holding their chins, making the group laugh.

- "Hah! Like you do not have one, Kazu!!" – Little Mirei stated as she entered the room. Until now she had been alongside Piroshi's wife, who was taking care of her baby on another room. Upon noticing the nervousness of her husband, she had insisted on knowing the truth and Piroshi had no other choice but to tell her about the dot hackers and the current situation. When the meeting was called, she insisted on going with him.

- "Hey!! I do not!!" – Kazu blushed, making the group laugh again.

- "Hey there little rascal!" – Akio put Mirei on his shoulders.

- "Wai!!" – Mirei laughed.

- "If everything could be like this everyday..." – Akira whispered to Hiroshi, while holding his hand.

- "Yeah..." – Hiro smiled at his fiancée.

- "Is it wise for the child to learn about what you guys are discussing?" – Kyoko whispered to Mayumi.

- "I would prefer not. But she is part of the dot hackers and deserves to know about the truth. She is as involved as everybody of us. Weird huh? She was still inside my womb during the Twilight... and four year later, my genius girl, was already saving The World herself. I do not like it, but she deserves it." – Mayumi smiled.

- "I see... you all are really incredible people." – Kyoko smiled sadly as she glanced at her daughter and husband.

The bell rang and this time Junko and Mai went to open the door. Salvador Aihara and Tajima Michiru had arrived. Mai and Junko greeted them and directed them towards the Lounge where everybody else was gathered.

- "Well I will be... this is a full house." – Salvador said as he stepped inside.

- "Please Salvador... do behave yourself." – Michiru said by his side. – "Everyone, a pleasure to meet you. I am Tajima Michiru and you probably already know who this dork is." –

- "Oh! You hurt me my lady!" – Salvador cried fake tears.

- "Can you say wiped?" – Kazu whispered to Yasuhiko.

- "Yeah... I am seeing you." – Yasuhiko smirked and Kazu glared at him.

Hiroshi stood from his seat and walked towards Salvador, at the center of the room. – "Salvador-san, a pleasure to meet you. I am Satou Hiroshi." – He offered his hand.

- "The pleasure is mine mi amigo!" – He shock hands. – "But mind tell... you look familiar... have we meet before?" – Salvador questioned.

- "Can not say we have. But you do know about some of my... past. You see. I am Kite." – Hiro smirked.

- "Whoa!! The Legend himself!! Can I have an autograph!!" – Salvador eyes shined while everybody on the room sweatdropped.

- "Again asking for autographs, Salvador-san?" – Akira said, as she stepped besides Kite, taking his hand in hers.

- "Huh? Hayami Akira-sama? Why are you... wait! Now I remember why you looked so familiar! You are her fiancée!!" – Salvador gaped.

- "That is quite correct. And before further questions are done... I used to be called BlackRose." – Akira winked at him.

- "What?? Another legend?? I need more paper... next time you are telling me the boy over there is Balmung!" – Salvador said as he pointed at Yasuhiko.

- "Uh no... I am Orca. Balmung is over there." – Yasuhiko said as he pointed towards Akio, who waved at him. Salvador's jaw practically fell to the floor. After being presented to everybody else, with less shocks, and more autographs being asked, the group gathered at the table and ate a small snack, before officially beginning the meeting. – (Hey! They are dot hackers!!) – Salvador thought.

Tokuoka took the lead, while standing by the screen with Hiroshi, while Takie turned off the lights at the end of the room, besides Kyoko and Hana, Piroshi's wife. Tokuoka and Hiroshi proceeded to tell a background about the information gathered until now on the previous separate meetings, for the benefits of those who were not on either or had not been involved until know. Tokuoka explained how they found Kasumi at the Cyber Cafe the day he fell into a coma, while Hiroshi explained how they learnt about the new Cubia and how it leaded them to search for Hino Takumi, who was found comatose, after an incident at his workplace. Tokuoka also explained about Salvador's own investigation, with help from the man, who explained himself how he had gathered the data, and his interest into finding the truth, and eradicate the dangers from a game he enjoyed and wished for others to be able to do so as well. After everything was told, Piroshi stood up from his seat, and walked towards the screen.

- "After I spoke with Hiroshi-san, Akira-san, Mai-san and Yuki-san I began my own search for clues. I got curious upon learning of Sakaki's real life death..." – Piroshi noticed that Michiru looked hurt, and that Salvador was trying to cheer her up. – "... and about the implications that he may have become like our friend An... one trapped within The World... but contrary to An... the body of Sakaki could not be saved..."

- "Are you implying he may still be alive... inside the game?" – Salvador questioned.

- "That... that is unreasonable! I know you all have seen many incredible things... but that is insane!" – Michiru trembled.

- "Do forgive me Tajima-san... but the fact is another. And I have proof. I say it again. Do forgive me if this is painful for you." – He sighed. – "As I was saying... I tried to contact the only other member of Hino's team that I knew off. One Saeki Reiko. After a fortunate email, she contacted me and I explained the situation to her. She was devastated, as she was really close to both Hino-san and Tomonari-san. Work wise that is." - He said as he glanced at Mai, who sighed in relief.

- "The very same day we talked, yesterday that is, she sent me two emails. A list of users, which we will cover later, and a video. The fact I was talking about... something I wish was not truth... but... it is undeniable now. Can you please play it, Tokuoka-san?" – Piroshi said as he sat down and the video began.

The video log only lasted a pair of minutes, but there were enough to mute those who had not seen it, and to make those who had think even more about a possible or undeniable Twilight. – "I am sorry to say this Michiru... but the proof is undeniable... that is Uike Tooru..."

- "How can you be so sure? Could not someone have stolen his account?" – Michiru glared at him.

- "Hey... I now you wish it that way... heck I wish it too... but the fact remains... that is him... I meet him while playing the game... while he was a top officer of Moon Tree... and that is definitely the same user..." – Salvador sighed and Michiru had no other choice but to accept it.

- "Why would he become like that...?" – Michiru whispered.

- "AIDA." – Piroshi answered. – "That damnable virus... according to Saeki-san... AIDA feeds on the users mind... and can even make them act irrationally. As we saw on the video... the virus still exists within him... despite being purged from the net."

- "If it was that dangerous... why keep the game in the first place?" – Michiru questioned.

- "If it was that easy... It would have been done... but AIDA was not a virus within The World... it was already all over the Net... deleting The World R2 would not have done anything against it. That is why Hino and the others worked so hard... and yet something... happened. Why did a deleted character come back, still bearing AIDA, why would a dead child return to a game? Those are our mysteries..." – Akio said, already taking grasp of all the information gathered.

- "That is quite correct." – Tokuoka agreed. – "It happened before... in the first Twilight. Deleting the game would not have stopped Morganna it..." – He stopped as Mai suddenly stood up, shocked. – "Mai?"

- "Morganna... its... her..." – She said, shocking everybody.

- "Mai? How can you... say that?" – Yuki trembled.

- "Let her speak." – Junko stated.

- "Kasumi-kun's last words were... '...beware... it is Sakaki...tell a man named Yata about him... tell him he is with her... with Mo...'... with Morganna..." – Mai paled.

- "Holy... how could I not see it before?" – Tokuoka frowned.

- "No... it can not be her..." – Akira covered her mouth with her hand.

- "Mom..." – Mirei whispered to her mother, who only hugged her back.

- "Who is Morganna?" – Kyoko questioned to the shocked room.

- "The Ultimate failure of Harald Hoerwick... the mother of Aura... and cause of the First Twilight." – Akio answered. – "Damn... if she really is back... then we really can officially say..." – He could not bring himself to say it.

- "The Second Twilight..." – Hiroshi whispered.

- "It would explain how Sakaki came back... she is using him... just like she tried to use An..." – Mayumi whispered, while hugging her daughter close.

- "Oh hell... this is definitely not what I was expecting when I began this investigation... but if this ends up true... we are in serious trouble... all the world... and I mean the real one..." – Salvador frowned.

- "Can we be sure its her? I mean... I am not trying to deny it... but Kasumi-san barely was able to speak the first syllable..." – Sayu spoke from her seat, besides Kazu, who looked pale.

- "It is a wild guess indeed... but many things would be explained if this was the true... and there is still the matter of those Sakaki has hunted down already... and if it ends up being her... it would be reasonable... seeing as both Hino and Kasumi-kun were part of the dot hackers... although Kasumi less involved." – Tokuoka had the sudden urge to smoke, but restrained himself.

- "You mentioned a list earlier?" – Akio questioned Piroshi.

- "Yes. Indeed I did. Saeki-san sent me the list of those deeply involved on the project that ended up eradicating AIDA... or at least tried to until our supposed AI, who I hate by the way, brought it back. Let me put on screen." – He walked towards the laptop and opened the text file.

- "Here it is... Haseo, Misaki Ryou. Atoli, Kusaka Chigusa. Endrance, Ichinose Kaoru. Sakubo, Nakanishi Iori. Ovan, Indou Masato. And of course... Yata, Hino Takumi. Kuhn, Tomonari Kasumi. And Pi, Saeki Reiko." – Piroshi informed the group.

- "Kaoru? Elk?" – Akio questioned.

- "Indeed. He will be easy to find." – Piroshi said.

- "Why do you not call him now? He can shed a light to us right now." – The user of Balmung suggested.

- "Good idea. Anyone have his number?" – Piroshi questioned the group and Hiroshi stood up. – "Can you call him? We shall wait until the line is connected."

- "Sure." – Hiro dialed the number and after a few seconds the call was picked up. He asked about Kaoru and his face blanched at what he heard. Akira was immediately by his side, noticing his pale face, while everybody watched curiously. After a few minutes, he ended the call. – "That... was his father... Kaoru... fell into a coma Friday night..."

- "Sonova!!" – Yasuhiko cursed. Everybody was so shocked by the news that no one cared to reprimand him for cursing in front of Mirei.

- "This... complicates things..." – Junko whispered.

- "Ah... damn it..." – Tokuoka said, as he put his arm over his daughter's shoulder.

- "Salvador... this is getting out of hand... is it not...?" – Michiru questioned the star reporter.

- "It seems... I... really can not say much... as myself am on shock..." – Salvador frowned.

- "Who else can we locate?" – Akio questioned, trying to remain calm.

- "Well... with this bad news... we already know Hino, Tomonari and Ichinose are in a coma... Indou Masato was already in one after AIDA was purged... why? I do not know... but I know the company took upon itself to pay his expenses... as payment for wrongly accusing him of creating it..." – Piroshi said.

- "So those are four down... what about the other four?" – Akio questioned.

- "Reiko can be contacted fast. She was the one that provided this information and the video in the first place." – Piroshi answered.

- "Nakanishi Iori... hey onee-chan... is he not?" – Kazu asked.

- "Yes. I was about to mention it. He is a classmate of our little brother. Since Kouta has not said anything, we believe he may be safe. We may be able to contact him, and ask him about his involvement with this." – Akira stated.

- "How old is your little brother?" – Michiru questioned.

- "Twelve." – Akira answered. – "Which would make this boy, Iori, at least the same age."

- "And he was involved in this case? He... never mind... Tooru was ten so I guess it is possible..." – Michiru sighed.

- "I was just four during my first involvement with all this!" – Mirei bounced in front of Michiru, who smiled at her. Mayumi sighed in relief seeing her girl already calmed down, despite the continuous bad news.

- "So that leaves Kusaka Chigusa and Misaki Ryou to be found. Will have to investigate. Geez... I never thought I would have to investigate the real self of Haseo... that guy is practically a legend himself. Tri-emperor... conqueror of Cubia..." – Salvador said.

- "That is what interests me... what power does this Haseo possess to be able to defeat Cubia..." – The user of Kite wondered.

- "We will find out soon..." – Akira said.

- "Or we can find now. Why not ask Saeki Reiko-san directly? Can you call her Piroshi?" – Akio suggested.

- "That... is a good idea. I do not think she will deny the information with the current situation. I will just have to tell her about the most recent unfortunate news..." – Piroshi said as he began dialing.

- "Ah Reiko-san!" – He said as his call was answered.

- _"Uh no... who is this speaking?" – _The voice answered.

- "Wha? Did I dialed wrong... no wait... I did not... why do you have this cellphone with you? It belongs to Saeki Reiko-san! My name is Matsuyama Piroshi!"

- _"Piroshi?? It really is you man? I have not heard your voice in years!! Sorry... I thought this was Haruka's cellphone... she is asleep so I answered it... did not know it was her friends. It is me... Watarai Kazuhi." – _Watarai answered.

- "Watarai Kazushi??" – Piroshi yelled, earning the attention of the room. Specially of Tokuoka and Salvador.

- "_The very same..." – _Watarai chuckled.

- "Can you put him on speaker? Wait... let me connect the phone to the laptop, so we get a better audio..." – Tokuoka suggested. – "There... hey Watarai, can you hear me?"

- _"Is that you Tokuoka? What is with today and sudden déjà vu?_" – Watarai questioned.

- "It is good to hear your voice my friend. There are many things we would wish to discuss with you, so please do give me your phone number or email later on... for now... can you pass the phone to Reiko-san? We need to speak with her.

- _"Sorry... no can do... we are currently at Aoyama Hospital... your friend, Saeki... is in a coma." – _Watarai stated and hell froze once again.

- "No..." – Piroshi whispered.

- "_Watarai... who are you talking too...?" – _A female voice was heard.

- _"It is Tokuoka-san and Piroshi-san, old co-workers. Go back to sleep Haruka, you barely closed your eyes yesterday" – _Watarai explained.

- _"Piroshi-san? Let me speak... hello?" – _Haruka questioned.

- "I am here. Please forgive us, but we have you on speaker. Many others stand with us. You may want to do so as well." – Piroshi suggested and Haruka complied. – "Now... can you tell us what happened?"

- _"After Reiko spoke with you, she sent you some emails and said she had a headache and wanted to sleep. She must have taken advantage that I went out to the grocery to log in into the game... and this is the result... so it is true right... a new Twilight." – _Haruka asked.

- "You seemed very informed." – Akio said.

- "_Who is this? Your voice sounds a bit familiar." – _Haruka questioned and Akio blinked.

- "Can not say we have meet. I am Hiyama Akio. And just because of the circumstances I will tell you I used to be the user behind Balmung of the Azure Skies." – Akio admitted.

- _"Eh... I remember writing the poem that gave you that title and... I should not have said that..." – _Haruka slapped her forehead.

- "W.B. Yeats??" – Akio, Yasuhiko, Hiroshi and Akira yelled.

- "_You gave yourself away love..." – _Watarai chuckled.

- _"Let me guess by the reaction... the four I named as Azure Knights are there... right?" – _Haruka questioned. – _"And yes... it is me... the cat is out the bag... I managed to keep the secret for years and one slip up, for being drowsy, was enough to uncover me. Bleh. And before you ask Balmung and Orca... we have meet on the game. Remember the weak little girl alongside Albireo? The wavemaster Hokuto? She is me as well."_

- "Who is W. B. Yeats?" – Michiru whispered to Salvador, but her answer came from Mirei.

- "A very famous poetess online. She was the one that wrote the poem that gave Orca and Balmung their status as Azure Knights. When the first Twilight ended, she wrote a new poem, this time detailing the adventures of the dot hackers, and she also gave Azure titles to Kite and BlackRose." – Mirei whispered. Salvador blinked and took note.

- _"Anyway... that aside... it really is happening again... right?" – _Haruka questioned.

- "Yes... this is Satou Hiroshi speaking. User of Kite." – He heard gasps from the phone, but he ignored them. – "Based on what you just told us... and the list Saeki-san provided before... five out of the eight are already comatose... we will investigate this non-stop... for we believe the source of this all... is none other than Morganna herself..."

- _"What? That damn AI is back? Shit!" – _Watarai cursed.

- "That is what we fear. I believe nothing else can be done here, so we are cutting the call. Please do leave your contact data with Tokuoka-san as he asked before." – Hiroshi said.

- "_Will do... I wish to be informed of whatever happens." – _Watarai answered.

- "_Me too!!" – _Haruka agreed.

- "Thank you both." – Hiro turned around and sighed, as Tokuoka disconnected the audio and Piroshi took a notebook out. – "Seems things got messier today with all we discovered... I believe our best deal for now is to go to our own homes and rest... nothing else can be done today. Later on we will need to try and locate this three other users left. The fate of everything and everyone... falls upon us... once again" – The group nodded.

- "Hiro... are you okay?" – Akira said as she hugged him from behind.

- "I do not know if I can do this again Akira... this time we do not possess the necessary aid within the game... we do not have a bracelet... nor we know where Aura is... we know she still exists... but have no means of contacting her..." – Hiro admitted.

- "We can only believe for now... and everything will work out at the end..." – Akira kissed his cheek.

- "Yeah... you are right..." – Hiro smiled at her.

* * *

_To: Iwazaki Ken at CC Corp dot com__  
CC: Shibayama Saki at CC Corp dot com  
Sender: Matsuyama Piroshi at CC Corp dot com_

_Subject: Yet__ more trouble..._

_I tried contacting Saeki-san again today... to my surprise she did not answer the phone... but an old co-worker..._

_One Watarai Kazushi... casually it seems he is a friend of the woman whom Saeki-san was spending her vacations..._

_Anyway... he informed me that she is also in a coma..._

_Matsuyama Piroshi  
Graphical Team Leader._

_"Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe."  
--This email is only intended for those it was sent to. Reproduction or edition of its content is illegal.—_


	17. Chapter 17

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 17

Started Chapter: 24-August-2008  
Finished Chapter: 24-August-2008  
First Post: 10-October-2009  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****17**

- **Shimura Elementary School, Class 6-B, Tokyo – Real Life –  
- 0****8:20 AM, Thursday September 28, 2017 –**

Hayami Kouta, youngest brother of Akira, sat on his desk after arriving to his classroom. He glanced around, looking for his classmate and friend, Nakanishi Iori, but did not see him. Kouta wondered why Akira and Kazu wanted to speak with the boy, since they barely ever spoke with any of his friends. He had been surprised when Akira called him the previous night, asking him to please bring his friend home, since they wished to speak with him. She did not said what they wanted to discuss, nor gave him any chance to question it. Everything was very weird.

Kouta glanced around and noticed as Iori entered the room, walking slowly and with black rings under his eyes yet again. Kouta frowned at the sight of his friend, since he had not been able to learn what was troubling the other boy. Last week he had looked so cheerful, but ever since Monday came, Iori had been acting depressed, isolating himself from everybody else, not speaking and not answering any question from anyone, not even from him. The youngest Hayami sighed. He did not know what his sister wanted to speak with his friend, but maybe she would be able to cheer up the boy. Iori never admitted it to his face, but Kouta knew that Iori somehow admired his sister. Usually he would turn away from anyone who only wanted to become his friend to meet his sister, but in Iori's case, who was a true friend to him, he would make an exception. Anything to cheer up his friend.

Kouta stood up, hoping the teacher would take just a bit longer to arrive, and walked towards the other boy, who by now had his face hidden between his arms, as he rested his head on the desk. – "Hey Iori..." – He greeted.

Iori barely lifted his face and Kouta had to suppress a frown. Iori's face was in worst state up close. The black rings on his eyes were darker than what he thought. Lack of sleep was all over his face... and his eyes... they looked extremely depressed... dead even. – "Yeah...?" – Iori barely answered.

- "Hey... want to come to my house after school? We can go eat something, hang around and then I can show you my new pet." – Kouta grinned at him.

- "Nah... not today... I am... uh... busy..." – Iori turned his head away.

- "Doing... what?" – Kouta questioned.

- "You know... stuff..." – Iori still did not look at Kouta.

- "In other words... nothing." – Kouta frowned and Iori cringed. – "Come on... I dunno what is eating you... but please Iori... come with me and I assure you will at least distract yourself for a while. Akira-onee-chan will be home today as well. I will allow you to go bug her even." – Kouta winked at him.

- "Really?... no... wait... I should not... I..." – (I can not do this... not when Sakura sacrified herself...) – Iori lowered his head.

- "Iori... please... I am worried about you... please come to my house." – Kouta was almost begging. His classmates looked at him. Some were laughing at him, but he did not care. Others looked as if they agreed with him, since Iori completely looked out of it lately. Another boy approached them.

- "I think you should go Iori. As Kouta said, it will distract you from whatever is eating you." – Kouta glanced at the owner of the voice. Another of his classmates, a boy named Yokoi Seiichi.

- "Go away Seiichi..." – Iori said between his arms.

- "Look Iori... playing The World R2 so late is not good for your health... those eyes are from lack of sleep, right?" – Seiichi questioned. – "I know it myself... the game is fun and all, but you should not stay there forever. We of the Medic Union believe..." – He continued rambling. Online he is a member of the Medic Union, a founding member even. He roleplays as the Harvest Cleric, Hideyo.

- "The World..." – Iori's eyes started to fill with tears when Seiichi mentioned it and his mind blocked the rest of the words. He hastily cleaned them off, but not before Kouta managed to see them.

- (What the? What was that about... now I am getting worried...) – "Do not mind this idiot Iori..." – Kouta said as he ignored Seiichi, who continued rambling about the goods of the Medic Union. – (Meh... idiot...) – "Lets forget about videogames as well, do come home... and if you are worried about something... I can listen to you... that is what friends are about... right?"

- "Kouta... oh okay... I will go to your house..." – Iori finally relented.

- "Excellent!! I will ask Mum to order some pizza or something." – Kouta grinned.

- "Okay... hey... you said... your sister was going to be there... right?" – Iori slightly blushed.

- (Oh man...) – "Eh... yeah... she is going to be home" – (And once again I wonder why you want to talk with him Onee-chan... but at least... at least I hope this will get Iori out of his depression...) – Kouta lost himself in his thoughts for a few seconds until Iori told him the Sensei had arrived. He moved to his seat immediately and promptly snickered as the Sensei punished Seiichi, telling him to stand outside the classroom, as he had kept rambling about his guild, despite the older man trying to get his attention for a few minutes.

* * *

**- ****Unknown Place - Internet -  
- 10:49 AM, Thursday September 28, 2017 -**

Aura sighed as she saw Azure Orca and Azure Balmung slowly recovering inside their data coffins. At this rate it would take several days for them to recover and be ready to move once more. Their bodies had been completely obliterated, but thankfully their essences had been able to escape unscathed. Closing her eyes, and once more sighing, Aura floated away towards the ground, where she saw her daughters helping the other two Azure Knights.

Lycoris and Zefie concentrated their power into Azure Kite, trying to save his arm, while healing the hole in his chest. If they were not able to heal him, saving the arm, Azure Kite would have to enter a data coffin as well, but they could not afford to lose his aid now. Specially not after what they learned the previous day.

Aura had been shocked to see two Knights obliterated and the other two heavily damaged. But that shock did not compare to the information given by Azure BlackRose to her. Morganna, her mother, was back. And she was collecting her children back. This could only mean that Morganna wanted her revenge on the human race... and to do so... the Children of Morganna... no... the Epitaph Users were in complete danger. Only two remained... and she needed to protect them. But without her Knights, there was not much she could do. Not without exposing herself and endangering The World R2, the net and the real world more that it is already.

- "You were searching for me...?" – A new female voice stated and Aura glanced at the newcomer.

- "Yes... it is time for us to talk..." – Aura answered.

* * *

-** Hayami House, Tokyo – Real Life –  
- 05:25 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 -**

Hayami Kouta and Nakanishi Iori ran towards the Hayami House as soon as they descended from the school bus. The rain, which had begun around midday, was falling very hard on both young teens and they only wished to be under the safe roof of Kouta's House. The Hayami family had moved from their natal Yokohama some time after Fumikazu joined Akira at Tokyo University, so they could be more near to their oldest children. It also helped that Akira's Father had found a job in a local college as sports instructor.

- "Ugh... I hate rain..." – Kouta complained as he and Iori finally reached his house.

- "I kinda like it... but not getting wet though..." – Iori added and laughed. Kouta could not help to laugh as well, glad that Iori at least was trying to get out of his depression.

- "Mum... we are home!" – Kouta called.

- "She went to the grocery Kouta." – A female voice answered and Kouta smiled upon seeing Akira.

- "Onee-chan!! You are here already!!" – Kouta ran and hugged his older sister.

- "Hey there... how are you doing?" – Akira hugged him back.

- "What? No hug for me? I am hurt." – Another voice spoke and Kouta's eyes widened upon seeing Kazu as well.

- "Onii-chan! I did not know you were coming here as well!!" – Kouta hugged his brother too.

- (Siblings... Sakura... I wonder... if you were alive on the real world as well...) – Iori smiled remembering the hug he shared with Saku just before Sakaki re-appeared and attacked them. Iori's fist clenched at the memory.

Kazu noticed Iori's clenched fist and wondered what was going through the kid's mind. He walked towards him and offered him his hand. – "Hey there... you must be Iori. My little brother has spoken to me about you, we have not meet before. My name if Fumikazu, Kouta's older brother."

- "Ah... its a pleasure." – Iori shock hands with Kazu.

- "Hey Iori. Long time no see." – Akira walked towards him and ruffled his hair while grinning. Iori could not help but laugh, and blush, at the action.

- "Ah!! Hiro is here too!!" – Kouta yelled as soon as he noticed Hiroshi. He high-fived his soon to be brother-in-law.

- "Hey Kouta." – Hiro said, and then he glanced towards Iori. Kouta's smiled vanished as he suddenly saw the serious face of the three.

- "What... is going on...?" – Kouta tried to ask, but Kazu shook his head at him, asking him to wait.

Hiroshi walked towards Iori, who looked somewhat nervous, not understanding what was going on. Hiro suddenly kneeled in from of him and extended his hand. – "No need to be nervous... I am Satou Hiroshi... and I just need to ask you some questions Nakanishi Iori... or maybe I should call you... Shadow Warlock Sakubo..."

Iori's eyes widened at his words. – "How... do you know that name...?"

* * *

- **Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –  
- 05:30 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 –**

Lumina Cloth, the city of the eternal night, where no fields or dungeons can be found, houses two of The World's most important places. The Arena and ICOLO. In the Arena players test their might in tournaments, where they seek out the best among their ranks, where competition and fights are allowed and are not shunned by those who dislike PKing. No tournament is being held currently after the fiasco created some weeks ago by player Sakaki, who tried to turn the sacred battles into a PK-heaven, until he was stopped by the un-beaten champion of all Arenas, Tri-Emperor Haseo. Speaking of Emperors, ICOLO is the home of such players that have attained the rank of Emperor at least once, and is the sole Guild whose house is accessible in the Omega Server. In such server, where people reunite to trade, watch or participate in a good fight or just come to see the beautiful night lighten by thousands of lights, is where a player, named Infini, is currently dancing, enjoying the peaceful around her.

- "I love this server..." – Infini, an Adept Rogue (classes: Twin Blade and Shadow Warlock) with pink clear hair and suit which resembled a Shadow Warlock in black, white and pink, stated.

- "You love anything that is, in your opinion, cute..." – A Lei Tribe Shadow Warlock stated softly as she watched Infini moving in circles.

- "Ah... you are no fun Furufuru..." – Infini pouted.

- "Whatever." – Furufuru stated as she sat besides the plants at her side.

- "Sorry I am late..." – A boy arrived panting. He was an Edge Punisher.

- "Ah Ra..." – Infini suddenly stopped moving.

- "Huh?" – The new player, Raid, was confused. – "What happened?" – He approached Infini.

- "How cute!!" – Infini suddenly yelled and lifted her arms, punching Raid on the face, making him fall.

- "Idiot. Remember she owns a cat now. You should expect that." – Furufuru kicked Raid, who had fallen besides her.

- "I am below a cat..." – Raid cried.

- "Yes. You are." – Furufuru stated.

- "Ah... Kitty went back to her basket. Oh well..." – Infini focused back on the game. – "Huh? Raid? You fell again? You surely are dumb..." – The girl stated and Raid could help but cry even more. Furufuru just watched her, suppressing a chuckle.

- "You think they will really come?" – Furufuru questioned Infini.

- "Ah... I hope so... we can not let Moon Tree end like that..." – Infini pouted.

- "Spoken like a true member of my unit." – The trio turned around to see the red-haired PC of the previous Seventh Unit Captain of Moon Tree, the Adept Rogue, Matsu.

- "Captain!!" – Infini yelled and ran at him, suddenly hugging him.

- "Hey!! Easy there Infini! What have I told you of hugging everyone?" – Matsu scolded.

- "Hehe... sorry sorry." – Infini showed her tongue as she closed her left eye and softly hit her head with her right fist.

- "Greetings Captain." – Furufuru bowed, Raid did likewise.

- "Hey guys... stop that. I am not your Captain anymore. We are all equal players of The World now." – Matsu grinned at them.

- "What a lively bunch you got there Matsu. Makes me jealous. Wish they had been mine." – Matsu turned around and grinned at the sight of the blonde Macabre Dancer, previous Fifth Unit Captain, Hiiragi.

- "Hey there Blondie. Long time no see." – Matsu mocked him.

- "Geez... rude as always my dear Matsu. But indeed. Long time no see. We have not been like this ever since... the coup." – Hiiragi sighed.

- "Yeah... bad days. Can not believe we had to get a kick in the ass to get reunited again. By little Infini no less." – Matsu laughed and Hiiragi joined him, with a very feminine laugh. Infini could not help but blush. Raid tried to said something, but Furufuru just hit him with her staff.

- "I was just trying to help..." – Infini muttered.

- "And they know that. Do not let their teasing get to you." – A new voice spoke. Infini's eyes widened seeing the owner. The blue-skinned Lei Tribe Sophora. Her surprise came from seeing the Adept Rogue without her hat and speaking openly, seeing as before Sophora had been the silent goddess, leader of the Sixth Unit.

- "Captain Sophora... you... spoke..." – Infini said without thinking.

- "Meh... with the Black Ops gone, my need to be a silent player is gone as well." – Sophora said, as she played with the hair covering her right eye.

- "Black Ops... was your unit not the Healing Corps...?" – Raid questioned, but Furufuru hit him again.

- "Idiot... it was obviously a cover. Right, Captain?" – Furufuru questioned.

- "Indeed..." – Sophora could not help but sweatdrop at the sight of the ever calm Furufuru hitting Raid.

- "Same Furufuru as always..." – Matsu openly laughed, while Hiiragi just chuckled.

- "Sorry I am late!!" – Atoli arrived, panting. – "Had... some... things... to... do..."

- "Easy girl. Remember to breath." – Hiiragi stated.

- "Yeah..." – Atoli breathed. When she calmed down she suddenly found herself on the floor, victim to Infini's tackle hug.

- "Atoli!!" – Infini cried and everybody sweatdropped.

- "Seriously Infini..." – Matsu slapped his forehead. Hiiragi's eye twitched, Sophora sighed and Furufuru simply hit Raid, yet again. Raid simply cried.

- "Think anybody else will come?" – Infini questioned.

- "Well... count Nala out. You may not know this, but he was the secondary character of one of CC Corp's admins, so he will definitely will not be coming." – Matsu said.

- "Eh? Really? Why was an admin on our Guild??" – Infini asked.

- "What else? He was monitoring... that man." – Sophora spat and the group fell silent, remembering Sakaki's actions.

- "Dark days..." – Furufuru stated, Raid tried to cover his head, but found that the girl did not try to hit him again.

- "Good night everyone." – The group turned around to see a woman in a red Japanese dress approaching. Kaede, former captain of the Third Unit. Everybody saluted her in their own way, by bowing of waving. Nevertheless, everybody held a lot of respect towards the woman.

- "Captain Kaede! Thanks for joining us!! Will Master Zelkova join us as well??" – Infini asked.

- "I am sorry. I just came to deliver a message from Zelkova. He says he is sorry, but he can not come. At first he thought of re-building the Guild, but came to the realization that he wishes to enjoy the game as a normal player for a while, before trying to re-create Moon Tree. However, he gives his blessing to you all, if you so desire to bring it back." – Kaede informed.

- "Eh? No way..." – Infini pouted.

- "So Master Zelkova will not come..." – Atoli sighed.

- "Well. Can not blame him. We three betrayed him back then..." – Matsu sighed. Sophora and Hiiragi both seemed depressed by this as well.

- "Do not think that way. Zelkova does not have any hard feelings towards any of you. He simply desires to be a normal player for a while. He treasures your friendships, even with what happened in the past. He also understands you were just following what you thought was right. And that, Zelkova respects and admires." – Kaede smiled.

- "Thank you Kaede... you do not know how much those words means to us..." – Hiiragi spoke, in his normal male voice, scaring Raid.

- "Her... voice..." – He was promptly hit by Furufuru.

- "Fool! Captain Hiiragi is male! Show respect!!" – Furufuru hissed. Sophora held back her laugh as she heard the exchange. Nobody else did though.

- "I see... please give my regards to Master Zelkova then!" – Infini stated.

- "Will do. Now, I must leave. Best wishes to you all." – Kaede bowed, and walked away, towards the Chaos Gate, from where she teleported away.

- "Guess it will be just us." – Infini sighed.

- "Do not get discouraged Infini. You had good intentions." – Atoli smiled at her.

- "Indeed. Do cheer up." – Matsu grinned.

- "Thanks. But it does not feel the same without Master Zelkova. He may have given his blessings, but it does not feel right. Moon Tree would not be the same without him." – Infini sighed.

- "Then why not make your own Guild?" – Sophora suggested. – "Or maybe you do not need one. The way I see it, its enough that you can manage your friends and precious people to be gathered. And that, you did."

- "Yeah... you are right. As long as I have friends... and we gather... it is enough!!" – Infini grinned.

- "That is the spirit!!" – Atoli smiled.

- "Thanks everybody. This means a lot to me." – Infini smiled.

- "Ah... how cute of a reunion. Too bad my camera broke down. If not, I would take a picture." – The group tensed at the voice. Among the dozens of players a green haired PC approached them. One they did not expect to see again. And his appearance freaked them out, with a black left eye, black left arm and black legs. Sakaki.

- "You! You sure have balls, showing your face in front of us." – Matsu frowned.

- "Sakaki..." – Atoli whispered. Her eyes widened at the feeling she was getting from the blackened parts of Sakaki. AIDA. – "No... this feeling..."

- "Atoli?" – Hiiragi whispered at her side. – "What is wrong with you...?"

- "Everybody... run... LOG OUT!!" – Atoli screamed, freaking out Infini, Raid and Furufuru, who had no idea of what stage of delusion Sakaki had fell upon after the coup d'état at Moon Tree.

- "Late late..." – Sakaki mocked as he sent AIDA into the air, trapping everybody in the Omega Server.

- "Bastard... what have you done..." – Sophora spat as she wished she could equip her twin blades. To her own surprise, she was able to do so. – (What? Weapons can not be equipped on here... how?)

- "We are trapped..." – Atoli whispered.

- "What did he do?" – Matsu asked.

- "Everybody... be ready... I do not know how... but we can equip our weapons... Sakaki just did something... be careful..." – Sophora said. She glanced around and saw confused players glancing around or at them.

- "We are in an AIDA server..." – Atoli whispered. – "Just like during the coup..."

- "What?" – Hiiragi yelled.

- "Ah... so the Mirage of Deceit was able to understand it immediately. As expected from little Atoli. Indeed. Welcome to Hell!!" – Sakaki laughed as AIDA enveloped him, transforming him into his demonic form, the Zenith Sakaki.

- "I... do not feel the controller..." – Raid spoke. Furufuru was about to hit him when she felt the same sensation and fell on her knees. Infini looked scared, but at the same time she glared at Sakaki.

- "Infini, Raid, Furufuru. Go protect the other players... do not let them engage... this is dangerous..." – Atoli said, taking charge. They all nodded and ran towards the approaching players, trying to calm them down, without much luck.

- "What are you doing Atoli?" – Matsu said as he saw the girl walk towards Sakaki. – "Go back! We will take him out!"

- "It is too dangerous for all of you... I... I will handle this. After all... he is after me... I know it... right... Sakaki?" – Atoli glared at him.

- "Ah... so you have gotten wise. Indeed. You are my target. And anyone who dares interfere... will be eaten by AIDA!!" – Sakaki laughed.

- "I do not know why AIDA is with you... but I will not allow more bloodshed... I will protect them all!!" – Atoli yelled as she summoned her staff, the Lost Weapon Flame Dancer.

- "So... you think you can take me on huh? Let us dance then!" – Sakaki yelled as he ran forward, only for this modified sword to be stopped by Atoli's Lost Weapon. The battle had begun.

* * *

-** Hayami House, Tokyo – Real Life –  
- 05:45 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 -**

Akira, Hiroshi and Kazu leaded the two young boys towards the lounge of the house. Kouta watched them curious, wondering what was going on. He was also worried about the reaction of his friend, but Kazu had silenced him earlier. Iori just glanced at them, as he sipped a soda, trying to calm down.

- "I am sorry... I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I should properly present myself then." – Hiroshi stated and the two young boys looked at him curious. – "Nakanishi Iori... my real name is Satou Hiroshi. Yet I possess another name... Kite of the Azure Flames, leader of the dot hackers."

Iori's eyes widened at the revelation. He had heard the tales about the Legendary party. – (Could it be? The dot hackers... and they know about me? Can... can they... can they help Sakura?)

- "This is a joke right... Hiro can not be the legendary Kite... can he?" – Kouta laughed nervously.

- "It is no joke Kouta." – Akira said. – "Hiro is Kite. And I am BlackRose of the Azure Storm." – Kouta's mouth fell open.

- "Told ya we should have told him sooner." – Kazu grinned. – "I am not as famous as them. But I am also a former dot hacker. Wavemaster Kazu at your service."

- "The dot hackers... if you are here... and know of my online self... then... you are aware... of what is happening... right?" – Iori whispered and Kouta got confused. He was about to speak but Kazu signaled for him to join him. Akira and Hiro sat besides Iori, who looked ready to cry.

- "Aware of what Iori? What can you tell us?" – Akira softly said, as she took hold of one of the hands of Iori, who looked ready to cry.

- "Will you believe me? Will you believe what I say?" – Iori whispered.

- "Of course... that is why we are here... what happened?" – Hiro said.

- "It was him... that bastard..." – Iori cursed, surprising Kouta. – "Sakaki..." – Akira, Hiro and Kazu's eyes widened.

- "What did Sakaki... do?" – Akira softly asked.

- "He PKed them... Endrance... and my sister... she... saved me..." – Iori said as the tears started to fall.

- (Sister? He does not have one... what is going on?) – Kouta wondered.

- "I am not following you Iori... you do not have a sister... do you?" – Hiroshi questioned.

- "She... died when we were born... as a stillborn... but she..." – Iori told them about how Sakura manifested as Saku inside the game. – "You... believe me... right?"

- "I do." – Akira said and Hiroshi agreed. – "The World... is magic Iori... anything can happen... we have seen a lot... players trapped within... AI's... players that just exist within the realm of the game... and much more... so yes... we believe you. Your sister definitely exists within the game... protecting you." – Akira smiled.

- (This is insane but... if that is the truth... then I can understand why he became so depressed...) – Kouta thought as Kazu hugged him.

- "Iori... I know its painful... but you must tell us... why did Sakaki go after you and Endrance? Was it because you helped Haseo and Yata to defeat AIDA?" – Hiroshi questioned.

- "No... well... in part it was... he wanted revenge... but he also wanted them... the Avatars..." – Iori admitted.

- "Avatars? What are they?" – Akira asked.

- "They are powerful beings that reside within our characters... all of us who worked together against AIDA possessed one... mine and Saku's is called... Gorre." – Iori admitted and Akira and Hiroshi's eyes widened in shock. Kazu's mouth fell open.

- "Gorre...?" – Akira asked.

- "Yes... the twin avatar... The Machinator Gorre... my half if a blue kid, while Saku's half is a red girl." – Iori said. – "I do not know the details... but Yata once said that someone tried to experiment with them... and they escaped... fusing with characters at random... but I do not think so... I believe... it was destiny for the sole twin avatar to fuse itself unto my character... no... unto Sakura and my character..."

- "Hiro... the phases..." – Akira said.

- "Yes... it is getting more serious... but I think I understand why hunt them down... Morganna wants them back..." – Hiroshi said.

- "Morganna?" – Iori questioned.

- "I will explain it later... Iori... can you tell me... what are the Avatars of the rest of you?" – Hiroshi asked, trying to be certain.

- "Yes... Endrance's is The Temptress... Macha..." – Iori said, but was interrupted by Kazu.

- "Elk and Mia together again... now that is poetic..." – Kazu said, but Akira's glare shut him up.

- "Uh... right... Yata's The Prophet, Fidchell. Pi's The Avenger, Tarvos. Ovan's The Rebirth, Corbenik. Kuhn's The Propagation, Magus. Atoli's The Mirage of Deceit, Innis. And Haseo-nii-chan's The Terror of Death... Skeith." – Iori listed.

- "The Terror of Death Skeith... The Terror of Death Haseo... so it was not just a coincidence..." – Hiroshi said. – "Thank you Iori. Your information has been very helpful."

- "You can save them... right? My sister and Endrance..." – Iori asked.

- "That is our intention. I am glad you are not in a coma... but the loss of your Avatar puts us in a pinch..." – Hiroshi admitted.

- "Why?" – Iori asked.

- "Iori... before talking with you... and before knowing of the Avatars... we confirmed that the players behind Kuhn, Pi, Yata and Endrance are in a coma... so we can assume their Avatar's are now in the possession of this Sakaki and most likely Morganna... we have not confirmed it is her doing... but the addition of the Avatars point at it... you may not be comatose thanks to Saku... but... we can say Gorre is lost as well..." – Akira explained.

- "Magus... Fidchell... Gorre... Macha and Tarvos... with the unknown status of Skeith, Innis and Corbenik... we must not allow Sakaki and Morganna to gather them..." – Hiroshi hit the wall with his fist. - "The Children of Morganna... now I understand..."

- "You will save them... right?" – Iori asked.

- "We shall try... no... we will do it. I do not know how, but we will do so. Since we already know Ovan's player has been in a coma since before this began... our top priority is to find the players of Haseo and Atoli." – Hiro said, and then glanced at Akira. – "We need to speak with Piroshi-san, Tokuoka-san, Mai and Salvador-san." – He said and Akira nodded.

- "Kazu... can you please explain them the rest? Hiro and I must make some calls..." – Akira said and Kazu nodded.

* * *

**- ICOLO atHOME, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –  
- 05:59 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 -**

ICOLO, home of the emperors. Place for those who have conquered any Palace. Currently only three former Emperors stood in its grounds, Antares, Sirius and Taihaku. The other three with the right to enter were currently unavailable. Endrance never entered the place. Alkaid was currently not allowed to login for personal reasons. And Haseo... current Tri-Emperor never really spent time there. Although he held a strong friendship with the three men currently in the guild, as well with the sole female Empress. The calm of their sacred place was suddenly shattered as a dark feeling fell upon them.

- "Did you feel that?" – Sirius asked his fellow, as he raised his long neck.

- "Yes... a disturbance... and a familiar one." – Taihaku said from his throne.

- "Ah crap!! My booze is gone!! I can not feel the controller! Damn it!!" – Antares growled.

- "An AIDA server... I thought this was over..." – Sirius said, as he stood up.

- "Seems some rascal wants to cause trouble." – Taihaku said as he stood up as well.

- "Well, whoever is doing this, I am so going to kick his ass for ruining my booze!" – Antares spat as he stood up as well.

- "Let us show them. THE POWER OF ICOLO!!" – Sirius roared.

* * *

_To: BSet at TheWorldR2 dot com, Shino at TheWorldR2 dot com, Sakisaka at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Gord at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: My older brother..._

_I do not know if this mail will reach you... but I am desesperate... and do not know what to do..._

_I am scared... for my brother... I am just a scared girl who does not know what to do... _

_My brother was found on the park, still with his M2D on, comatose... what can I do?_

_Asta... brother... what happened to you?_

_Gord (who happens to be a girl in real life if you did not notice the hints...)_

_"Defeat...Ovan!!"_


	18. Chapter 18

**.hack/Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 18

Started Chapter: 31-August-2008  
Finished Chapter: 03-September-2008  
First Post: 17-October-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack/LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack/LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****18**

- **Nimura Tokuoka House, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 06:06 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 -**

Mai sighed as she heard the new information gathered by Hiroshi and Akira. Tokuoka slapped his own forehead at the news and he told Mai to inform Hiro about what they saw in one of the episodes of Online Jack, a vital information they had forgotten to relay upon things had gotten more complicated. Mai told Hiro who told her to not worry, that they could have done nothing with that information at the time, but that it surely confirmed Iori's story. The call ended and Mai turned to her companions.

- "As more information comes to light... the possibility of Morganna being back becomes more and more plausible... not something I wanted to know though..." - Tokuoka sighed.

- "What do we do now, Father?" - Junko questioned the older man who just shrugged.

- "There is really not much we can do at the moment... Mai... did Hiroshi say something about if they were informing anyone else?" - Tokuoka asked.

- "Yes. He said Akira was informing Piroshi-san about it and that he needed to contact Akio-san as well. He asked that if we could inform Salvador-san about the new findings." - Mai informed.

- "I will do that. You girls should rest for now. I know things are getting uglier as days pass, but you still got classes to attend tomorrow." - Tokuoka said as he looked for his cellphone.

- "Ugh... do not remind me..." - Yuki pouted.

- "Actually... I wanted to visit Kasumi-kun... if that is ok with you that is..." - Mai glanced at Tokuoka who only glanced at her. The man sighed.

- "Well... it is still early... and we have not visited him in several days... just let me get my keys and I will drive you girls there. I will call Salvador-san after we arrive at the hospital." - Tokuoka said and the three girls nodded. He informed Takie of their intentions and the older woman nodded, asking Tokuoka to deliver a package to Kyoko as well.

* * *

- **Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –  
- 0****6:09 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 –**

Sakaki grinned as he kept pushing Atoli with his sword. Her Lost Weapon, the Flame Dancer, was strong enough to withheld his attack, without shattering, but her physical strength was another matter. Atoli tried her best to hold her ground, but Sakaki's superior strength was pushing her down, making her kneel. Atoli glared at him when she only saw the man... no... the monster grinning at her. Making a bold move, Atoli pushed her staff to the right, allowing Sakaki's blade to slip downward, making the man lose his balance. Atoli took her chance and crashed the top of her staff directly into Sakaki's skull, and then she ran backwards.

- "LEI ZAS!!" - Atoli casted her most powerful light spell over Sakaki, who took the blast directly to his back, making the man scream in pain.

- "Way to go Atoli!" - Matsu cheered while Sophora and Hiiragi stood their ground, clenching their fists over their own weapons.

- "Wow... I did not know Atoli-chan could fight like that..." - Infini whispered as she stood in front of the curious players who had gathered.

- "And her opponent is none other than Captain Sakaki... the traitor..." - Furufuru said, after calming a bit. Raid stood gaping at the battle.

Sakaki stood from the ground and started to clean the imaginary dust from his clothes. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, and soon a small laugh started to escape from his mouth. Everyone looked at him thinking he had gone insane when his laugh became louder, making him look like a maniac. - "Well well... seems little Atoli can pack a punch after all..." - Sakaki mocked.

- "I am not the same weak little girl you once knew Sakaki... do not underestimate me!" - Atoli yelled.

- "Are you now? Well... in that case... maybe I need to make things more... interesting..." - He grinned and snapped his fingers. AIDA spheres began gathering over him, making Atoli's eyes widen. She tried to destroy them summoning her power of Innis, but was not fast enough as they shot towards the unprotected players.

- "Do not let them touch you!!" - Atoli yelled in panic.

Matsu saw as the black spheres flew towards him and the rest of the players. He ran and tackled Infini to the floor, barely escaping from the dark spheres. His eyes followed the path of the rest of the spheres and he saw as Sophora and Hiiragi casted protective shields, via scrolls, stopping the spheres from hitting them alongside several other players. Matsu's ears hurt as soon as Infini yelled in anguish. Matsu followed her sight and saw as Raid held his neck and chest in pain, AIDA spheres floating at his side. Furufuru tried to help him, but Sophora held her down.

- "You can not help him now..." - Sophora said to Furufuru, who lost her composture and started to scream.

Matsu gritted his teeth as he saw as Raid was enveloped by the dark mass bit by bit. The dark shadow enveloped the Edge Punisher morphing him. Raid fell unto the floor and his PC started to change. Just a few seconds later Raid stood up, his blue outfit gone, replaced by white pants and a white coat, black gloves and red boots. His chest, which had become exposed, turned black with red lines all over it. His hair changed from black to red and his face paled. As he slowly opened his eyes Infini gasped upon the deep darkness they held. Raid had become an AIDA PC.

The scene repeated all over the server as dozens of players had been contaminated by Sakaki's AIDA. Every player that had fallen prey to AIDA had undergone a similar transformation. The players that had managed to escape it watched in fear as their previous friends turned their freaky eyes towards them, full of malice.

- "Raid!!" - Infini cried.

- "This... is..." - Atoli was shocked.

- "Now everyone can fight. Is this not better?" - Sakaki mocked and Atoli glared at him, her eyes tearing up.

- "Bastard!!" - Matsu yelled as he ran towards him, preparing his steam gun, the Fire Bead. He jumped at Sakaki, intending to slash him, but his attack was stopped by Raid's sword. Matsu's eyes widened at the speed in which the boy had moved, and he was unprepared at the kick he received to his stomach, which sent him crashing back.

- "Shit... a kick?" - Matsu groaned.

- "Seems normal rules do not apply here... and we can use attacks we normally would not be able to do..." - Sophora said as she stood besides Matsu, preparing her Twin Blades.

- "Tch... and to think I used to follow this bastard... poor Raid did nothing wrong... and now this happens..." - Hiiragi spat as he prepared his fans, glancing around at the other infected players, which started to watch, with wicked eyes, those who were not infected.

- "Raid..." - Infini cried in Furufuru's arms.

- "This may sound cruel Infini... but that is not Raid anymore... treat him as your enemy... and defeat him..." - Matsu ordered.

- "I can not do that!!" - Infini yelled.

- "There is no choice..." - Atoli whispered, still glaring daggers at Sakaki. - "The only way to save all those infected... is to defeat them and suppress Sakaki... as long as they stand in our path... then we can not save them... and if they PK you right now... you are in the risk of falling into a coma..." -

- "What?" - Furufuru's eyes widened. - "That... can not be right... what happens with them then? If we... PK them?"

- "Same thing... coma..." - Sophora whispered. - "But... if we can not do it... then... not only we would be lost... but them as well..."

- "This is insane!! This can not be happening!! Please Captain Sakaki!! Stop this!!" - Infini yelled, but Sakaki only smirked at her.

- "Stop it... the Sakaki you once knew never existed... face what you see Infini... be strong... for Raid and everybody else..." - Hiiragi said as he ran towards an AIDA possessed player, followed by Sophora.

- "Can you defeat him... Atoli?" - Matsu stood besides the girl.

- "I think I can... no... I know I can... I just need to get near..." - Atoli said.

- "Then I shall help you." - Matsu sighed as he equipped a weapon he once swore to not use again, a broadsword, the Deadly Fearblade.

- "Matsu... that is...!" - Atoli was shocked.

- "Never thought I would equip this thing... I was thinking of trading it to Haseo... I won it in quest the other day..." - Matsu admitted.

- "Haseo..." - Atoli whispered. - "No... I can defeat him... if I can not... how could I face him?"

- "Let us dance!!" - Matsu ran towards Raid, with Atoli following him. His broadsword crashed upon Raid's and Atoli took her chance to ran towards Sakaki who smirked at her.

Sakaki rose his arm and shot dark energy towards the girl, who deflected them thanks to her Lost Weapon, but soon found herself surrounded by several infected players. - "You did not thought it was going to be that easy, did you?"

- "CLAWS OF DEMISE!!" - Sakaki's eyes widened and he was unable to escape the blast that fell upon his back, shredding it. He flew a few meters, crashing onto the Save Kiosko. A shadowy figure stood from the place where Sakaki stood before and the eyes, of those in control of their senses, widened upon recognition of one of The World's tallest and most powerful players, Ex-Holy Emperor Sirius.

Before anyone could speak two blurs ran besides Sirius and attacked the AIDA players surrounding Atoli, making them fall. Atoli's eyes widened as she saw her saviors. - "Taihaku-san!, Antares-san!".

- "So... the brat thinks he can mess with us yet again." - Taihaku muttered as he saw the melee between normal players and those infected.

- "This is a massacre... I need booze..." - Antares spat as he saw the AIDA players he and Taihaku defeated disintegrating. Normal players materialized as the AIDA started to vanish from their bodies, and got enraged as he saw the players dissolving in coded data afterwards. - "Damn it... I definitely need booze..."

- "You dared bring that foul thing back to this sacred land... you shall pay Sakaki." - Sirius roared as he helped Atoli stand up.

- "Thanks Sirius-san..." - Atoli thanked him.

- "So the dogs have decided to join the fight." - Sakaki said as he stood up. His bloody back started to morph, blackening as AIDA took over it. - "Very well... things will become more interesting this way." - He smirked.

- "We will erase that smirk from your face!!" - Hiiragi yelled as he and Sophora jumped towards him, after defeating their opponents, who had also dissolved in coded data. Sakaki smirked as he received Hiiragi with a kick to his chest, at the same time he slashed at Sophora, breaking her Twin Blades and almost decapitating her.

- "DIE!!" - Sirius yelled as he punched at Sakaki, who ducked and pressed his hand over Sirius' chest. The Lei Tribe player jumped back, confused. He glanced at his chest and his eyes widened as he saw a leaf bud stuck on it. He was about to remove it when it exploded, throwing him back.

- "That... was..." - Atoli's eyes widened. - "No... how can it be... Magus' ability..."

- "Indeed. You see my dear Atoli... I have already defeated all of your dear friends... and their abilities are mine now. Only you and Haseo remain... and when your abilities are mine... I shall be the ultimate being!!" - He laughed like a maniac.

- "How is that even possible..." - Matsu grunted as he tried to overpower Raid's sword, but the infected player proved to be a real problem.

- "It is quite easy you see... I possess this!" - Sakaki laughed as he summoned his Dark Bracelet. - "DATA DRAIN!!" - He shot at Atoli, who, in surprise, did not move in time.

Atoli's shock was enough for her to not move. She was sure she had lost without even fighting, and she felt useless. The dark blast was almost over here and Atoli saw every dark moment in her life flashing on her mind. The cruelty of her classmates, her parents disapproval looks, the painful words of everyone around her, the self inflicted wounds on her arms, and her desire to die... but all that vanished as she found friends... friends who had betrayed her at the end... Sakaki had crushed her hopes... no... that was not right... she still had friends... Haseo and everyone else... and then she felt her body flying.

Atoli's eyes widened as she saw Hiiragi screaming. Her mind finally registered what happened. Hiiragi had thrown her out of the way, and had received the full blast of the Data Drain upon his body. As the Data Drain ended, Hiiragi started to fell forwards, and Atoli catched him. - "Why?"

- "You... are a... precious bird... Atoli... do not lose... your wings... you are the only hope... of those trapped here... be courageous... I know you can save them..." - Hiiragi said in pain as his body vanished, in coded data, from Atoli's arms.

- "But what about you..." - Atoli's tears fell, but she cleaned them and stood up, glaring at Sakaki.

- "Uhh... so the homo decided to act like a man at the end. How poetic." - Sakaki mocked and the present glared at him.

- "Damn you..." - Matsu spat as he held his chest in pain. Raid had been able to break his defenses, slashing at his chest. Raid prepared to finish him off when a pair of daggers impaled his back, showing its blades on Raid's chest. Matsu's eyes widened as he saw the owner of the daggers, Infini.

The dark energy surrounding Raid vanished and he fell backwards unto Infini's arms. She cried as the boy started to disappear in coded data. - "Forgive me..." - She cried.

- "Do not... cry..." - Raid said and Infini's eyes widened. - "Thank you for freeing me... I was in... pain... thank you... Infini..." - He disappeared.

- "RAID!!" - She cried. A pair of AIDA players were about to slash at her when Sophora and Antares eliminated them.

- "Stand up and fight... for him..." - Sophora said and Infini nodded. She cleaned, without success, her still flowing tears. Furufuru ran and stood besides them.

Taihaku glanced around and only saw pointless fights. More and more players kept falling. Normal players PKed by those infected... Infected players stopped by their own friends. A true massacre that only a madman could orquest. He prepared his repaired, and un-AIDA-fied, gun, the Maxwell, when he felt a delicate hand on his arm.

- "He is mine..." - Atoli said, with her eyes shadowed by her hair and hat. Taihaku glanced at her and he nodded.

- "Do be careful... and do not doubt." - Taihaku said as he ran towards the nearest AIDA-fied player, followed closely by an injured Sirius.

- "Kick his ass Atoli..." - Antares whispered as he also passed by her side, attacking the approaching infected players.

Atoli glanced around and saw as Matsu, Sophora, Infini, Furufuru, Antares, Sirius and Taihaku fought, trying to give her enough space in order to confront Sakaki. She knew that Sakaki had become extremely dangerous, especially with his new ability to use Data Drain, and of course... the stolen power from her comrades. If what he said was true... then she could not lose... nor she could hold her power back... she needed to summon all of her power... her own Avatar.

Atoli's body began to glow white as she concentrated her power. Those nearby glanced at her startled at the sight and only continued to fight when Antares yelled at them to focus. Antares, after all, was one of the few present who knew the true power of the Epitaph Users. The older man screamed at those nearby to push their battles forward, to do their best to get away from the main battle if they wanted to preserve their lives.

- "What is happening to Atoli-chan?" – Infini questioned.

- "Concentrate on your battle!" - Sophora yelled at Infini, as she defeated another AIDA-PC.

- "Do not worry about it... we will not be able to see the battle anyway..." - Matsu declared, confusing Infini. He, like Antares, also learnt about the Avatars after hanging out with Haseo.

Sakaki smirked as he saw Atoli concentrating her power. Everything was going according to his plan, minus a few minor setbacks in the form of the ICOLO emperors, but even with their presence, his plan will not fail this time. He had Atoli where he wanted, and she was his ticket to revenge. He slightly shuddered as Atoli opened her eyes, which glowed white. It was time, so, instead of waiting, Sakaki started to concentrate his AIDA power, intending to morph into his Victorian form.

- "Help me protect... that what is precious... Please... lend me your power... I am right here... INNIS!" - Atoli yelled as the glow of white patterns on her body maximized. Her body began to float, and around her the Avatar manifested. The Mirage of Deceit, Innis. The Avatar resembled a legless maiden who floated in the skies, with its long tail falling under her, resembling a long gown. A circular ornament floated on her back with six razor leaves around it, resembling a six pointed star. A circular crown floated above the head of the Avatar, while in front of each arm two long lances floated.

- "What in the holy blazes?" - Furufuru yelled, completely losing her cool attitude.

- "What indeed..." - Matsu muttered wide-eyed. He glanced around and he saw the same reaction on everybody present, even on the AIDA-infected PCs.

- "So this is how an Avatar looks..." - Taihaku stated as he stood besides Matsu.

- "What? You mean...?" - The red-haired Adept Rogue was stunned.

- "It seems that the AIDA server has allowed us to see its form... quite formidable I must say..." - Sirius said before stomping a pair of distracted AIDA-PCs.

- "Never expected to see that form..." - Antares muttered as he too returned to battle.

- "Atoli-chan... is amazing..." - Infini muttered.

- "Sakaki is doing something..." - Sophora muttered.

Everybody watched as Sakaki floated and started morphing as well. Several seconds later the Victorian stood in all its glory in front of Innis. No sooner that it had appeared, the Victorian launched itself at Innis, who stopped the tackle protecting herself with her lances. Both creatures struggled for dominance, pushing at each other with all their might. Sakaki grinned as he kicked Atoli's Avatar on its chest, making the girl float backwards for a bit. The Victorian proceeded to headbutt its enemy, stunning Atoli for a bit. The AIDA slashed at Innis, but its attack passed through as the Avatar's image became fuzzy.

- "Haze of Treason..." - Atoli whispered as she stabbed Sakaki's wings from behind. She had activated one of her abilities as the Mirage of Deceit and had created an illusionary clone, with had distracted Sakaki enough for her to attack him. Sakaki yelled in pain as he fell, with both its wings crippled, and crashed in the center of Lumina Cloth. Atoli's form of Innis started to fly in circles, above the Victorian, not allowing Sakaki to even breath, and unleashed dozens of energy shots over the traitor.

Atoli panted as she stopped in midair, waiting for the dust to settle, expecting to see a defeated Sakaki. Her senses told her something was not right and she immediately shot upwards, barely avoiding several rays of light that passed below her. She saw as Sakaki shot out of the dust cloud and started to chase her. Atoli moved away, firing energy blasts non-stop, but Sakaki kept avoiding them and kept getting closer. She was about to cast a new illusion when the air left her lungs, as Sakaki had used his Royal Tackle, sending them both crashing on the walls of the Arena. Both creatures crash landed inside, on the spectator area, crushing the commentary booth. The Victorian, who had taken less damage from the crash, lifted in the air and flew towards the center of the Arena. Innis slowly got up, wincing as blood dripped from its forehead. Atoli gritted her teeth as she felt immense pain on her left shoulder, so much that tears threatened to fell from her eyes. Taking hold of herself, Atoli tried to ignore the pain as she stood up, and floated towards the center of the Arena, where the Victorian floated, as if mocking her.

- "Uh... Atoli is getting mad... how scary..." - Sakaki laughed out loud, while Atoli glared at him. Her glare only made Sakaki laugh harder.

- "Why do you keep doing all these things Sakaki? Why did you change so much? You used to be such a caring person..." - Atoli questioned.

- "The past is the past my dear. And that Sakaki you knew was nothing but a loser... a fake. I am the real Sakaki, the one that shall become a god!!" - He laughed.

- "Poor soul lost in darkness... I shall stop you... for the sake of who you once were... for you can not fool me Sakaki... I know that the current you is because of AIDA... if that thing had not touched you... you would still be pure... this is the only thing I can not forgive Ovan... breaking you like this..." - She said and Sakaki glared at her.

- "Broken, am I?" - He spat - "Look who is talking... you who detests the real world... so much that you have considering suicide..."

- "That is the past... one I can not change... but one that will not repeat!" - Atoli yelled at him.

- "Really now? You truly believe that just because you got to meet Haseo you have changed?" - He laughed. - "Do not make me laugh!!" - He yelled enraged. - "You are still no more than a stupid little girl clinging to someone! First it was me, and now its Haseo!"

- "That is a lie! Haseo is my friend! And I... I..." - Atoli stuttered.

- "Love him?" - Sakaki mocked and Atoli's eyes widened. - "Please... do not fool yourself. You are blinding yourself, believing that you love him. It is nothing more than your desire to cling to someone! To push your problems to another! To be seen!"

- "Shut up!!" - Atoli screamed as she willed her Innis form to attack Sakaki. The man moved out of its patch and slashed with its razor sharp wings, breaking down Atoli's left lance in half. He then kicked Innis' head, making the Avatar crash in the floor. Atoli's form of Innis started to vanish, so Sakaki lowered into the ground, taking his Zenith form.

Battle outside of the Arena continued for a few minutes until all remaining AIDA-PC's fell down. They seriously weakened as Sakaki got farther away from them. It seemed the AIDA he freed depended on him to hold their control over the players. Matsu glanced around and sighed at what he saw. Less than a quarter of the players remained. He saw as Sophora helped Furufuru to stand up, as Infini watched them with sad eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced at the owner, old man Antares. Besides him stood two severely injured, but still alive, Sirius and Taihaku.

- "Seems things have settled here... shall we go to the Arena?" - Antares stated and the rest nodded. The group ran, sans Furufuru who rode on Sophora's back, towards the Arena. They took the spectators entrance and glanced around. Their eyes widened at they saw Atoli struggling in the hands of Sakaki. The man held her throat, and she was gasping for air, trying to free herself, by kicking at her enemy.

- "Leave her alone!!" - Matsu yelled as he jumped to the Arena, closely followed by Sophora and the ICOLO members. Infini had remained behind, with worried eyes, taking care of Furufuru.

- "Ah... the rescue rangers have arrived..." - Sakaki mocked.

- "You are surrounded Sakaki... you should surrender." - Taihaku said, as he pointed his Maxwell to Sakaki.

- "You will fall today you fiend..." - Sophora stated.

- "You have once more stained this sacred arena with your presence... you shall not be forgiven!" - Sirius roared.

- "I need booze..." - Antares muttered and everybody, even Sakaki, sweatdropped.

- "A great way to ruin the mood..." - Matsu spat and Antares just shrugged. Atoli took advantage of the situation, and Sakaki's distraction, to free herself by kicking the Edge Punisher between the legs. Seeing as rules changed on AIDA servers, Sakaki's eyes watered as he fell in complete pain.

- "Take that you jerk..." - Atoli panted.

- "Ow..." - Everyone muttered, sans Sophora who grinned at Atoli.

Despite the pain, Sakaki managed to take advantage of the situation, as he spat the correct words. - "So... you now trying to... be more like... Alkaid huh? Witty comments and trying to be strong? Try all you want... you can not replace her..." - He laughed.

- "Shut up! I... I am not replacement for anyone! And specially not her!" - Atoli panted.

- "Calm down child! He is trying to mess with your head!" - Antares yelled.

- "Oh yes... you are not the replacement for Alkaid... but you wish your were! For she is nearer to what you desire! To Haseo's heart!" - Sakaki spat as he stood up.

- "Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!!" - Atoli clutched her head. Her body began to glow white once more, signaling her summon of Innis.

- "Oh wait... my bad. You are Shino's replacement. After all... your PC looks mostly the same! Go to a dark room and little Haseo will not notice the difference as he touches you, saying 'Shino'!!" - He laughed out loud. Matsu and Sophora ran at him, but Sakaki merely kicked them away. As punished as he was, he still was stronger than both of his ex-guildmates. Antares frantically tried to calm down Atoli, before she lost control her Avatar. Sirius and Taihaku merely walked around Sakaki, looking for an opening.

- "You lie... Haseo... Haseo ran after me on the Cathedral... he did not stay with Shino!" - Atoli yelled.

- "And yet he only thought of Alkaid at that moment. And what happened later? He spent time offline with Shino! And shared phone calls with Alkaid! And you? Nothing but a mere quest!!" - He laughed.

- "You lie..." - Atoli yelled.

- "Am I lying? Nanao Shino did spend time with him at Akihabara... and Kuramoto Chika does frequently share phone calls with him!!" - Sakaki mocked.

- (How the hell does he know this things? Is he spying them offline?) - Taihaku wondered.

- (What is that bastard planning?) - Sirius thought. He nodded at Taihaku and both ran towards Sakaki. The Lei tribe Emperor pulled his fist back, intending to break Sakaki's jaw, just as the same time as Taihaku ran towards him, trying to pierce the man's chest. Before theirs attack hit, Sakaki used the Prophet's ability, and teleported away. Both ex-emperors, surprised, crashed unto each other. Sakaki appeared over them and kicked them away, crashing in the stands. Sophora and Matsu soon joined them, as their own attacks failed as well.

Meanwhile Antares frantically tried to calm down Atoli, failing miserably when he felt Sakaki's sword piercing his back. He heard the others yell his name as he fell and disappeared in coded data. - "That takes care of that nuisance..." - Sakaki said. He glanced at Atoli and smirked, as he saw the girl holding her head in despair, shacking it in denial.

- "You know what is the most ironic of all things?" - Sakaki said, knowing what buttons to push. - "You are not just a replacement of Shino in Haseo's eyes. No, no... the truth is more poetic." - He said as he took hold of Atoli's chin, lifting her face, while painfully pressing his fingers on her cheeks. Her current state of mind did not made her react. - "You see... why do you think your power as an Epitaph User is the weakest of them all? Why do you think you still can not fully control Innis' abilities like the rest of the Epitaph Users?"

Atoli's eyes stood fixed on Sakaki's. Every word the man spoke stung her heart deeply. The insecurities she thought she had left behind came back with extreme force, and it scared her. And she truly feared what Sakaki would say next. And it was true. Her hold over Innis had weakened, and if she tried to summon it, she could loss control over it. - "My dear Atoli... it is simple... you are nothing but a replacement!! Innis abandoned her true Epitaph User when she was PKed!!" - The words made Atoli's eyes widen. But the next ones would break her heart. - "And want to know who is the real Epitaph User? Wonder why Innis choose you? It was not because you fit the profile... but because you resembled her!! Yes!! The real Epitaph User of Innis is none other than Shino!!"

The words deeply cut her soul. Atoli could swear she heard her heart falling into pieces. She could only picture Haseo calling her Shino all those first times they meet. Her happy memories vanished as she remembered those moments. Shino. It was always Shino. And Alkaid. She was only a replacement. Even for Innis. Her shock was so grand that she never registered the voices of her friends, yelling at her, to escape, as Sakaki captured her lips with his own. Her eyes stung from the flowing tears that fell, as she failed to blink. The white of her eyes became black and her pupils turned red. Sakaki had infected her once more with AIDA, but her despair was so grand that AIDA completely took over this time, causing an unexpected metamorphosis on her persona.

A dark sphere enveloped Sakaki and Atoli for a few seconds, and an explosion suddenly took place. Matsu saw, wide eyed, as hundreds of long dark arms suddenly emerged from the sphere, launching themselves outside the Arena. He could not see the direction of the limbs, but the cries of pain did register on his mind. The arms had pierced and eliminated every remaining player outside the arena. He cursed and clutched at his Steam Gun. He had changed weapons after Raid had been defeated.

- "What happened...?" - Infini asked. Furufuru did not answer.

- "Be on... guard..." - Sophora panted as she stood besides them, followed by Taihaku, Sirius and Matsu.

- "That bastard did something..." - Sirius spat.

- "Damn it... Atoli... please be safe..." - Matsu glared at the dark sphere.

The long arms returned to the sphere as it started to dissipate. They saw as Sakaki emerged with a victorious grin. They were about to jump towards him, yet again, when the sphere completely vanished and their eyes widened at the sight. There stood Atoli... but not quite the same Atoli they knew, for her body had completely changed into something terrible. Her height had doubled, making her even taller than Sirius. Her dress had morphed to look like the combination of tons of dead flower steams, with bones circling her waist. Thorns surrounded her dark arms. Her hat grew thorns, which ripped into her head. Her hair shade became a sickly yellow and her skin had become the palest. Her dark AIDA eyes were the worst as she opened them.

No one knew no more afterwards, as Atoli screamed and the AIDA arms shot from her body, effectively erasing them all. Sakaki merely laughed.

* * *

_To: __KB at Encrypted  
From: __DQH at Encrypted_

_Subject: Prepare._

_The time has arrived. Be ready._


	19. Chapter 19

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 19

Started Chapter: 21-September-2008  
Finished Chapter: 12-October-2008  
First Post: 25-October-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****19**

- **Kusaka House, Chiba – Real Life –  
- 0****8:02 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 –**

Kusaka Chigusa's Mother prepared dinner as her husband browsed the newspaper on the table, after a long day at the office. The pair considered themselves normal parents who only wanted the best for their daughter. This of course meant she needed to get good grades, behave properly and definitely not wear clothes that make her look like a rebel, whore or brainless girl, your pick. Thus, they were very strict with their daughter, which lead to many fights between them, since the girl seemed to always want to do the opposite of what they wanted. Her grades, at least, had gotten better, although not as much as they wanted, so they allowed her to continue playing that game of hers, The World. Matters between the family grew less tense as the girl somehow became more cheerful the past weeks.

- "Chigusa! Dinner is ready!" - Chigusa's mother yelled.

- "Can you please not yell Dear? I think I am getting a headache..." - Her husband whined.

- "Sorry. Too much work?" - She said as he placed the plate in front of her husband.

- "Somewhat. The week has been hectic... our accounting systems failed three times already... we have been doing a lot of backups and manual gathering of data..." - The man sighed.

They ate in silence for some minutes when the woman yelled for her daughter again, followed by an apologetic smile to her husband. When no response came, she grumbled. - "Seriously... what is up with that girl? Why is she not coming?"

Chigusa's Father sighed as he stood up. - "I will go fetch her..." - He grumbled.

- "No... wait here and eat. I will go." - The woman stood up. She cleaned her hands, on her apron, as she walked upstairs. Standing next to Chigusa's room, she knocked. - "Chigusa! Did you not hear me? Dinner is ready! Are you playing that game of yours again? I hope you are done with your schoolwork young lady!" - She said, but got no response. - "Chigusa! What are you playing at? Answer me!" - No response yet again. Annoyed, the woman tried to open the door, only to find it locked. - "Figures..."

- "She is not answering?" - The voice of her husband startled her, as she jumped. - "Sorry. I did not meant to scare you. Since you were taking long I came to see." - He knocked the door harder. - "Hey! Chigusa! Can you not hear your Mother calling you to dinner? Are you asleep?" - No response yet again. The man knocked harder. - "Open the door Chigusa!" - He kept knocking harder. - "Tch... can you get me the key to her room? I do not know what her deal is... one day she is talking back... the next she acts like a proper lady should, and is nice to us... and then she pulls something like this? That girl is going to hear me alright..." - His wife nodded and walked away. A pair of minutes later she returned.

- "They key is gone... she must have it..." - The woman sighed and the man grew irritated.

- "Damn it! Chigusa! Open this door now young lady!" - He knocked harder, and yet again no response came. Both started to worry.

- "Dear? What... what do we do?" - The woman asked.

- "I... I am breaking the door..." - He stated.

- "Such extreme measure?" - She questioned.

- "Yes... she is not answering... stand back..." - He started to ram his shoulders into the door. He winced in pain several times, but continued to do so. After five minutes the door finally relented, breaking the lock. The sight that greeted them was not what they were expecting. Chigusa laid on the floor, unconscious. A set of M2D, broken in half, rested besides her head.

- "CHIGUSA!!" - The Mother yelled as she ran towards her daughter. She lifted her daughter only to see the dried tears on her face. She tried calling her when she felt something wet.

- "Damn Chigusa... what did you do?" - The man sighed as he looked at the ruined monitor, which was cracked.

- "Blood..." - The woman whispered.

- "What?" - The man walked towards them, he saw his wife's hand drenched in blood. The source of it... Chigusa's head. Her whole head bleed from diverse areas, as if she had been impaled by thorns. The last coherent thought the man had, before he joined his wife in hysterics, was to call for an ambulance.

* * *

- **Unknown Place – The Net –  
- 06:32 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 –**

Pi groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was spinning and it was hurting like hell. Clenching her teeth, and pressing her left hand on her forehead, she tried to ease the pain. She did not understand what happened, nor where she was. She glanced around and gasped as she saw Ovan and Endrance, lying unconscious in a pair of beds near her. She glanced at herself and cursed as she saw her PC form.

- "So I am still inside the game...?" - Pi muttered to herself.

- "Pi! You are awake!" - A voice shouted and Pi looked at its owner, Saku. - "Hey guys! Get over here! Pi has awakened!" - Seconds later Pi's eyes teared as she saw Kuhn and Yata entering the room. Forgetting about her headache, Pi stood up and ran towards Yata, throwing her arms around him she started to sob.

- "Easy there Pi... its okay... we are here for you..." - Yata answered in a dialogue that seemed very out of character for him. Saku and Kuhn watched, dumbfounded, as Yata tried to calm down Pi. A pair of minutes later, Pi released him, and turned around, blushing.

- "What is this place?" - Pi asked, trying to change the subject. Yata informed her about where they were. - "I see... so what Ovan said was true... he was with you..."

- "Pi... sorry to ask but... what happened? Why did you both arrive together? Did you fight Sakaki?" - Kuhn questioned.

- "Worse... we fought Morganna herself..." - Pi heard them gasp and told them about the fight, the Azure Knights help and the mysterious black-haired PC.

- "Damn it... if Morganna herself is seeking the avatars now... it will be very difficult for Atoli and Haseo..." - Kuhn cursed.

- "If only we were not trapped here..." - Saku sighed.

- "I managed to send information to Piroshi-san before I went to fight Sakaki..." - Pi informed and told them about it.

- "What is that weirdo doing helping the dot hackers?" - Saku questioned. Her eyes went wide as she was informed the man was also a dot hacker. - "I can not believe it..."

- "There is more... Yata-sama, please forgive me, but I had to break the user privacy... I gave the names of all Epitaph Users to Piroshi. By now the dot hackers must know about our real life selves." - Pi said.

- "That is for the best. If someone can find and aid Haseo and Atoli, it is them. They will not stop until things have been settled..." - Yata said. Before anyone could speak again, the roof's graphics started to crash, gaining the attention of the present. - "No... not so soon... did Sakaki capture one more of us?"

Kuhn walked under the broken graphics, intending to catch whoever appeared, Atoli of Haseo. Asking Atoli for forgiveness, Kuhn hoped it was her. Haseo could not lose so easily, and he counted on him. Blonde hair suddenly materialized, but it did not belong to Atoli, but rather to another player. This different PC caused Kuhn to distract, and he was crushed by the PC as it fell over him. He groaned as he tried to move the fallen blonde.

- "What? Who is that?" - Saku questioned.

- "Hiiragi?" - Yata's eyes widened.

* * *

- **Outer Dungeon – Game –  
- 08:01 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 –**

The day was pretty normal for Saburou, Midori, Asta, IYOTEN and Adamas. The green and black sky looked as marvelous as any. Traps, intended to fry your brains, littered the whole area. And the friendly Data Bugs wanted to have a piece of you, since they thought your coded flesh was delicious. Soon it became cloudy, as the coded data broke the graphics and it started to rain players. Yes, players rained at them, making the group ran for cover. Well, unless you were Adamas, who was completely drenched as five players fell on him. A very normal day indeed. That is if you were a psycho.

- "I have heard of cats and dogs raining... but this it utter ridiculous!!" - Saburou complained as she attacked a Data Bug.

- "Do not complain! We must defend the players from those bugs. Their sheer number is attracting many of them!" - Midori said, as she slashed a Data Bug that headed towards one of the fallen players. Her eyes widened as a massive Data Bug dashed towards her.

- "As if we would allow you!!" - Yelled Asta as she jumped over Midori, delivering a downwards slash towards the Data Bug, IYOTEN instantly appeared behind her, and pierced the creature with his own sword. - "Hell yeah!!" - They high-fived.

- "Thanks. But no time to celebrate, more of those things are coming." - Midori said, and the other three nodded. Adamas... was still twitching under the pile of players that fell on him.

- "Just what the hell happened? Why are so many players falling in her? What kind of massacre are those bastards staging?" - Saburou gritted her teeth as she destroyed a pair of small data bugs. Her eyes widened as she saw the identity of the last players that fell into the Outer Dungeon. - "No way... even ICOLO's members?"

- "Take this you bastards!! Rengeki, Bone Crusher!!" - Asta yelled as she destroyed another data bug. IYOTEN likewise used a technique to destroy its foe, protecting Asta's back.

- (Those two have a great teamwork... seems they are serious about leaving their PK ways and become top players... tch... Haseo... can you see it? How you influence people? If you had not defeated them... if they had not aided you against Cubia...) - Saburou grinned, regaining strength. - "Okay... I will not lose either... oohrya!!"

- (So she has recovered her fighting spirit? That is good... we have hundreds of players here to protect...) - Midori thought as she kicked a data bug away, while slashing another one.

Hours passed and the five of them, since Adamas had finally joined their fight, looked completely tired. They panted heavily, as they relied on each other to not fall. They all glared at their enemies, the data bugs, which kept emerging in great numbers. They were surrounded and exhausted.

- "Damn it... it can not end like this..." - Asta spat.

- "I can not... continue... damn it..." - IYOTEN panted.

- "Do not lose your will... we must... prevail..." - Midori panted as well.

- "So it seems... we are overwhelmed... curse it..." - Saburou sighed.

- "Mom... Dad..." - Adamas closed his eyes.

Wave after wave of Data Bugs approached them, ready to kill them off, and suddenly, a miracle occurred. Flames engulfed the front row of Data Bugs, and suddenly flashes could be seen around the five. Saburou glanced backwards and saw a pink and black Adept Rogue. Infini.

- "Time to repay the favor..." - Infini grinned.

- "You are awake..." - Saburou sighed as she fell on her butt. Warmness filled her body as she saw the blue Adept Rogue, Sophora, casting a Ol Repth over them.

- "Rest. We will take over." - Sophora said.

- "Be careful... those things can..." - IYOTEN was interrupted.

- "Erase you. We know kiddo. Just rest." - Antares spoke as he ruffled the hair of both IYOTEN and Asta, to their utter annoyance.

- "So this is ICOLO's power..." - Midori whispered as Sirius and Taihaku obliterated their enemies. Soon more players started to wake up, one by one, and joined the battle. Just ten minutes later no more Data Bugs remained.

Saburou and Midori, taking charge, stood up and started barking orders to several players, positioning on key areas, to guard against Data Bugs, in case they decided to return. At the center of them, the injured were tended to. They have managed to escape with their lives, but that did not stop many from getting injured. As Sophora took charge, with several other Harvest Clerics from the Medic Union, the members of ICOLO gathered at the center with Matsu and Saburou's group.

- "I see... the situation is very bad..." - Saburou sighed as Taihaku explained how they were PKed by none other than an AIDA-fied Atoli. - "If Atoli has fallen into Sakaki's hands... Haseo will have a hard time fighting her... curse that bastard..."

- "Do not lose hope on the kid. Haseo is stronger than we know. He can handle it." - Antares said from his place on the floor.

- "Still, we can not rely on The Terror of Death. We need to get out of this hell hole." - IYOTEN suggested and Asta nodded.

- "Agreed. We must locate this Chaos Gate you mentioned." - Sirius spoke - "What worries me is... the sheer number of us. We must be careful with this big numbers. Proof is those inexperienced that got dragged into this." - He glanced at Sophora's group, where those infected by AIDA still had not woken up. Infini and Furufuru stood over Raid. - "We will need to carry them, while other group fights the bugs."

- "Correct. If anything, things have gotten tougher. Plus, ourselves have been in here for several days, and we have not found our means of escape." - Midori answered.

- "Hey... have any of you seen Hiiragi?" - Matsu asked and the group started to look for him, with no luck. - "What the? Why is he not here?"

- "He was Data Drained... maybe... those who suffer that attack fell somewhere else?" - Sophora suggested as she approached.

- "It is our only clue... but we really can no do much. Lets move forwards, hoping for him to be okay. We must find our way out." - Sirius sighed and everybody nodded.

- (Sakaki... I can not believe you have fallen so low... and I thought that what happened at Moon Tree was bad. Still... what he said back there to break Atoli... he mentioned her... Chika-chan... are you really Alkaid? Why did you not tell me...?) - Sophora sighed as she shook her head. - (No use thinking about that now... I will ask her when we get out...)

- (That bastard... how dare he do this... you better run, because when I return I shall rip your guts for turning Atoli into that monster...) - Matsu punched the floor.

- (That guy mentioned Alkaid several times... I hope she does not get involved in this... I failed to save her last time... Haseo did... she should not get involved...) - Sirius sighed.

- (Everyone looks so uneasy... understandable... most of the present never thought anything of this could be real... just look at Adamas... seems he finally is accepting what is happening... he is deep in thought...) - Saburou sighed.

- "Hey guys..." - Adamas said, gaining the attention of the group. - "If we all are in a coma... would it not mean someone will notice? About hundreds of players falling into a coma at the same time?" - The eyes of the ICOLO emperors, Moon Tree Captains and Saburou's group widened. The event will definitely not go unnoticed, and if the people misunderstood and acted rashly they could be doomed.

- "Oh crap..." - Saburou cursed.

* * *

**- St. Luke's International Hospital, Room of Indou Masato, Tokyo – Real Life –  
- 08:35 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017–**

Nanao Shino once more found herself sitting besides the comatose form of one Indou Masato. After the incident two days prior, the girl had returned the next day to see Ovan's player, but was not allowed by the doctors, since they said they were still checking him over. The machines malfunctioned and they almost lost him, to her shock. The rapid attention of the doctors managed to keep him alive. One day later Shino once again returned, and this time she was allowed to see her previous GuildMaster.

- "Masato-kun... what happened?" - She said as she held his hand in hers. - "What caused that reaction...? Despite you being comatose... you were in good health... you just were not waking up from using The Rebirth... and yet this happened. After all this time watching your actions, through our link with the AIDA in your arm... its unsettling to not be able to know what is going on... Tell me... are you still battling inside The World? What caused this?"

Shino stood up and put her hand on the man's cheek. She sighed as she lowered herself and planted a kiss on his forehead. Giving a last glance to Ovan's player, Nanao Shino left the room. - (Forgive me Ryou... but I can not get my eyes away from him... it would be unfair for me to lead you...)

As Shino walked outside the elevator her ears noticed a commotion at the Hospital's emergency area. She glanced towards it and noticed many ambulances. Nurses frantically attended to those that arrived. - (Was there some kind of accident? So many crying people... are their relatives involved? Sad things happen all the time...)

Distracted as she was, lost in her own thoughts, Shino did not notice she was walking towards a man, until she crashed unto him. She was about to fall to the floor when the man caught her. - "Oops! Are you okay Señorita? Did not mean to crash unto you..."

Shino's eyes went up and she found herself staring unto none other than Salvador Aihara. - "Ah... you are..."

- "Hey... you are that girl. The one that told me about AIDA..." - Salvador released her, after making sure she was alright.

- "Uh... yes. If you excuse me, I need to get going now." - Shino said as she walked away, but was stopped by the words of Salvador.

- "AIDA is back..." - He said and Shino stopped.

- "What... did you just say?" - The girl turned around, wide eyed.

- "You heard me. That virus is again rampant. I thought it was fair if I told you. After all... your words were the ones that lead me unto investigating this thing." - Salvador walked away.

- (AIDA is back... could... could this be related to what happened to Masato-kun? He purged it after all... with The Rebirth... yet its back again... I should contact Ryou...) - Shino took out her cellphone and started to dial.

- '_The number you dialed is not available at the moment... please try again later...' - _

- (Good moment for he being unavailable... lets see... I will send him an email then... hmmm? What is this? An email from Gord? His brother is comatose? Asta? That PKer is his brother? Wait... Gord's a girl? Never would have thought it...) - The girl sighed as she sent Gord an encouraging email, followed by one to Ryou. As Shino walked outside the hospital, she was momentarily blinded by the red and blue lights of dozens of ambulances. -

* * *

**- The Creator's Room, Lost Ground Unknown Server - Game -  
- 07:29 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017–**

Morganna watched as Sakaki infected Atoli with AIDA with a displeased frown. She wanted her children with her immediately, but she could analyze and understand Sakaki's course of action. The Mirage of Deceit, Innis, could be extracted easily later on. For now, they needed the player in order to capture one of her most dangerous children, the Terror of Death, Skeith. The power of Skeith had grown exponentially through the last months, product of absorbing data from the other phases.

- "Is it okay to allow Sakaki to act like this?" - The black-haired PC asked.

- "It does not please me, but he has made a wise choice. In order to lure the wielder of Skeith, he needs a well set trap. Normally I would ask for my children to be returned immediately, but Skeith has grown dangerous. Also... messing up with the head of humans seems rather entertaining..." - Morganna smirked.

- (Is this the influence of the avatars she has acquired? Normally she would not care about this things... tch... troublesome...) - The PC thought as he saw Sakaki laugh through their screen.

* * *

**- Monitoring Room, CC Corp Headquarters, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 06:30 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 -**

Shibayama Saki frowned as she watched the System Administration and Debugging team, which she had been placed in charge due to Hino Takumi's comatose state. The team worked with no rest after their alarms had alerted them about their current predicament. No longer caring about the company's policies, Saki started smoking. The door behind her opened, and she glanced to see Iwazaki Ken entering.

- "What is the status?" - Ken questioned.

- "We have lost connection with the Omega Server. None of our debuggers can access it. They have tried every backdoor, but none works." - Saki spat in reply.

- "And the cause?" - The older man asked, eyeing her cancer stick.

- "They have not been able to confirm it but... we believe its that virus again..." - Saki answered as she offered the man a cigar.

Ken sighed as he took the offered cigar. - "AIDA huh? So... its possible that that player is there..." - He took a long drag of his smoke.

- "Tch... if the player was not dead... I would sue the family of the brat..." - Saki frowned.

- "Everything that Piroshi informed us is very serious... upper management is already speaking of shutting down the servers..." - Ken informed the wide-eyed Saki.

- "Again? Do they never learn? This is bigger than they imagine!" - The woman yelled, gaining the attention of everyone on the room. She practically roared as she told the others to get back to work.

- "Easy there. It is not good for the health if you get that mad. Yes, I agree with you, but we can not do much. We can only work to contain this as best as we can." - Ken said.

- "That does not mean I have to like it..." - She spat.

The group worked non-stop for five more hours until they were finally able to breach the lockdown of the Omega Server. To Saki's annoyance, the method that allowed them to do so was through the usage of an outlaw item. Virus Cores. Ken could not help but smirk at the irony. The same method the dot hackers used to enter locked areas during the Twilight. One of the debuggers offered to enter the server, and Ken adamantly allowed him to do so. The character's display was linked to the principal screen, so all the gathered could witness what was going on. The debugger, logged in, ignored the annoyed expressions of players who wanted to enter Lumina Cloth as he approached the Chaos Gate.

Saki took out another cigar as she watched the loading screen end. She did not manage to light it, as it fell from her mouth, upon the shock she received. As soon as the debugger had entered Lumina Cloth, a black arm, coming from a strange monster, had PKed him, breaking the connection. - "What the hell was that?"

- "Hey! Are you okay??" - A co-worked yelled, gaining the attention of Saki and Ken. - "Help!! He is unconscious!!"

- "What the hell?" - Saki's eyes widened. The debugger had lost consciousness after being PKed.

- "Get an ambulance immediately!!" - Ken roared, taking charge. - "Engage the Q-action plan! Now!" - The team saw him wide eyed. They needed to Quarantine the server and issue a reparation announcement to the players. - "This can not reach the public!" - Having worked non-stop for hours, they ignored what the public already knew.

* * *

**- St. Luke's International Hospital, Room of Indou Masato, Tokyo – Real Life –  
- 08:49 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017–**

Salvador Aihara walked through the hallways of the hospital with a frown on his face. The latest information shared by Tokuoka was troubling him. The Phases... Avatars... the very same list of names he saw during his investigation of Doll Syndrome... the names featured in the Epitaph of Twilight. And they were being hunted. If all eight of them were captured by the super AI, Morganna, no one could tell what would happen to the net... and the real world.

- (And to think I just wanted to find the truth behind Doll Syndrome and AIDA... the coma victims case was just my center point to keep chasing this case... which CC Corp made us desist from... the chief can say whatever he wants... but I know we were forced to retire. Still... I am glad there are still good persons inside the corporation... like Matsuyama Piroshi... it proves that not everybody is there for the money...) - The man thought.

Salvador soon arrived to his destiny, the room of one Indou Masato. - (So here he is... the user of Ovan... and Corbenik...) - He stepped inside and was welcomed by the sounds of machines beeping. Taking off his glasses, Salvador walked towards the man and sat besides him. - (Hmmm... fresh flowers... but I thought he was alone... who has been visiting him?)

Frowning, Salvador walked towards the tail of the bed, where the medical file was being stored. Taking hold of it, Salvador began reading, only to gasp at what he read. - (He had a strange attack two days ago? The computers malfunctioned? Shit... the time coincides with the slot of time Mizuhara-san was not around Saeki-san... this is a coincidence right? No... with everything that has happened... I must not dismiss this... I...) - He was interrupted.

- "What are you doing here?" - A female voice said and Salvador turned around.

- "It is you..." - The half-brazilian said as he stared at Nanao Shino's eyes.

- "I came to pick up something I forgot... why are you in this room, Salvador Aihara-san?" - Shino questioned. - "And what did you mean back there? About AIDA being back..."

- "Seeing as you are in this room... and knew about AIDA... then I must assume you know about this man's online self... Ovan, Epitaph User of Corbenik." - Salvador said lowering the files. Shino's eyes widened.

- "Why do you know about him?" - Shino asked and Salvador signaled for her to take a seat. For the next fifteen minutes, Salvador explained everything to the girl.

- "So the wicked mother of the goddess has returned..." - She whispered, making Salvador's eyebrows rise.

- "The wicked mother?" - He questioned.

- "Yes. Morganna is a mother who forsake the health of its own daughter to save herself... a mother who beared new children in her quest of survival... and has used and discarded this children... the Phases..." - Shino said and Salvador blinked.

- "Well... you can definitely say it like that..." - He scratched his head.

- "I was here when Masato-kun's attack began..." - The man rose his eyes at the words of the girl. She proceeded to explain everything she saw. - "So I guess he really was battling after all..."

- "This is grave... if what we assume is correct... then Corbenik has been lost as well. Six out of eight had been lost." - The slight tanned man sighed.

- "You are looking for Atoli and Haseo right?" - He nodded. - "And from what you tell me... you already know Haseo's name" - The man nodded again. - "I can take you to him... to Ryou..."

- "You know Haseo's player in real life?" - The man questioned.

- "Let me tell you a story... the story of the Twilight Brigade..." - Shino narrated everything she knew. At one point Salvador took out a notebook and started gathering notes.

- "I see... so that is how Haseo became The Terror of Death... and how your involvement began... Shino-san I thank you... sorry to bother you, but can you try calling him?" - Salvador asked and she nodded. The call was made, but the same result from a while ago came. The call could not be connected. Salvador sighed and stood up, placing his hand as support on the desk besides the bed, accidentally pressing the buttons on the television controller. - "Oops! Let me turn it off..."

- "Wait..." - Shino whispered. Salvador looked at her curious, but glanced at the TV likewise. His eyes widened at the headlines.

- '_Cellphone Company Explosion' _glowed in the screen_. - 'About two hours ago one the central office of Japan's leading cellphone companies, Celltan, was engulfed in fire. It was notified that the fire was caused by a severe explosion inside the building. The cause remains unknown, and will not be investigated until the fire is stopped. The explosion not only destroyed servers and damaged nearby buildings, but also messed up the complete radiowaves in Tokyo. A representative of Celltan said that they were working non-stop to fix the service for their clients and non-clients. He was overwhelmed to know that their accident had affected their competitors as well. Extra-official sources indicate that their competitors are working with them, trying to fix the damage.'_

- "So this is why your cellphone did not work..." - Salvador whispered.

- "Not only that... I tried sending an email before to Ryou... I just noticed it could not be delivered..." - Shino sighed. She guessed that Gord's email had arrived before the accident.

- "So it messed up Internet Access through the phones as well? Well crap... uhh sorry for the language." - He tried to lighten the mood.

- "Do not worry." - She smiled at him. - "But what do we do now? I do not know how to contact Ryou otherwise..."

- "If its not a bother... give me his number. I will try later. We are investigating his address anyway..." - The man said and she nodded, giving him the number. As he finishing taking notes, the reporter ended his report on the accident.

- _'In other news... wait... urgent news have arrived... huh? My god... what is this? Is this a fact? Uh... sorry. Yes. I know.' - _The man's stutter caught their attention again. - _'Please excuse me. We just received information that hospitals all over Japan are currently receiving unconscious patients. Over 400 to be exact... preliminary reports given by family members, friends and co-workers... state that the unconscious were all found wearing M2D or FMD in front of... burned computers...'_

- "Oh holy hell..." - Salvador cursed. He took hold of his cellphone and dialed Tokuoka's number, only to be rewarded with a failed connection message. - "Damn it! I forgot about the phone!"

- (So this is why there were so many ambulances outside...) - Shino sighed. - (Ryou... I hope you are okay...)

* * *

- **Japan - Real Life -  
- 9:01 PM, Thursday September 28, 2017 -**

People around Japan sat in front of their TV sets wondering about the news they had received. Each of them had different thoughts, took the news with different reactions, or even watched in confusion. Most of them had the same idea behind it though. The two events were definitely not isolated from each other... and the cause most probably resided in... The World R2.

At Tokyo University, Hiroshi hugged Akira close. - "What do you think Hiro?" - "It reminds me of when we defeated a Phase... accidents happened... and this past days... events like this have occurred..." - "So we must think its definitely them right? A phase... no... an Avatar fell..." - "Yeah... I am afraid so Akira..." - "Corbenik... Innis... or Skeith... damn..." - "Yeah... we need to find them and soon..."

At Tokyo National University, An and Kira watched the news while eating. An pressed her hand over her heart. - "An? You okay? Its... just an accident..." - "No Kira... I... have a bad feeling... this is no coincidence... something is going on..." - "You are just imaging things An..." - "I really wish that is the case... but I do not know..." - "An..."

At the Tokuoka-Nimura house, the family and their guests discussed the events. - "Does it remind you of Yokohama?" - "How can I forget Mai? I was there... remember?" - "You did not have to walk... scratch that... run all the way to the meeting point that day." - "Easy for you to say Tokuoka-san. I was trapped, remember?" - "Still... it does remind me of that day... cellphone activity also failed that day... I remember being very scared... not being able to contact Tokuoka-san...". - "I did not knew about this..." - "Yeah... I must have forgotten telling you that part Junko... I just told you about meeting Yuki, but not about what happened previous to the meeting..." - "According to what Hiroshi said... the Yokohama incident occurred after a Phase fell... so one must have fallen again..." - "Damn it... I need to smoke..."

At CC Corp, one Matsuyama Piroshi was having a phone call with Watarai Kazushi. - "So it seems normal phone calls work..." - "It seems so. The explosion must have just damaged cellphone signal. Besides, I remember CC Corp always had top equipment for our own systems". - "That is true Kazushi. Still... I can not help being worried. The debugger team is currently working non-stop to access a failed server. We all have been forbidden to approach the group. They have sealed themselves to work." - "Still working like that I see..." - "Yeah... I know about this because Ken-san told me." - "And will you not get in trouble for telling me? Maybe they are monitoring the calls!" - "Do not worry... I am on a secure line... Ken-san's telephone. He promised to inform me as soon as they gathered information." - "I see... anyway... it was not a coincidence, right?" - "Afraid so... all these unconscious persons... I bet they were playing The World... and were trapped in the Omega Server... damn it... if only I could tell Ken-san about it..." - "We can only wait huh?"

At the Misaki House, Ryou shared a phone call with Kuramoto Chika. - "Phew... lucky that normal phone calls work..." - "Yeah... still... it is a little unnerving... the news." - "We can not really do much Chika, just relax." - "Yeah..." - "If anything happens, I will protect you!" - "Wow... such a Knight in Shining Armor." - "Hey... do not laugh. But seriously... I can not wait to see you..." - "Me either..." - "Since the cellphone system is failing, we will not be able to talk until we meet at the match... my battery is almost dead too, and I left the charger at my apartment..." - "I know... but you already know how to find me, right?" - "Of course. I can not wait to meet you..." - "I feel the same..."

* * *

_Undelivered mail. The following message could not be sent to its destiny. Please try again.  
-To: Haseo at TheWorldR2 dot com__  
-Sender: Shino at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_-Subject: AIDA_

_-Ryou... can you call me? Seems AIDA is back..._

_-Shino  
-"__There is no such thing as a voice that cannot reach someone.__"_


	20. Chapter 20

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 20

Started Chapter: 26-October-2008  
Finished Chapter: 02-November-2008  
First Post: 21-November-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****20**

- **Outside** **Kusaka House, Chiba – Real Life –  
- 0****7:24 PM, Friday September 29, 2017 –**

Minase Mai, Aihara Yuki, Nimura Junko and Tokuoka Junichirou stood outside the home of Kusaka Chigusa discussing what they had learned. Earlier they had arrived at the home of the Epitaph User of Innis, with information provided by Matsuyama Piroshi. The events of the day, fresh in their minds, had been the catalyst for Piroshi, who hacked into the personal information database of the players of The World R2. He extracted the billing address of both users of Haseo and Atoli, and provided it to the dot hackers. No one had answered their call at the home of Chigusa, so they had waited until someone arrived. After a pair of hours, a weary neighbor approached them, asking them to leave. The group told the woman they were looking for Chigusa, and they were informed that the girl had been taken to the hospital the day prior, unconscious. They decided to leave afterwards.

- "So what we assumed was correct... a Phase fell yesterday... Innis fell..." - Mai murmured.

- "This sucks... only one is left..." - Yuki pouted.

- "I do not want to know what will happen if Morganna gets Skeith as well... things are not looking well..." - Junko stated.

- "Yeah... in this era where everything is connected to the net... catastrophe is just a nice way of saying what would happen..." - Mai replied.

- "Mou... do not say it like that..." - Yuki looked horrified.

- "It is the truth. If anything... in the years after Pluto's Kiss, mankind has relied more heavily on the net... so... it falling is a great crisis..." - Mai sighed as she looked at Tokuoka, who was talking on his cellphone. After a long night of work, the Celltan company managed to reestablish communications, thanks to the help of their competitors. Nevertheless, the company now faced a sue from those very same competitors, for having disrupted their service for so many hours.

- "Hopefully Hiroshi-san, Akira-san and Salvador-san had more luck. Finding this Misaki Ryou is our last hope..." - Junko sighed.

- "Tch..." - Tokuoka grunted as he closed his cellphone. He took out his lighter and took out his faithful cancer stick. - "Damn it..." - He cursed as he approached the girls. - "No luck. Hiroshi just informed me no one is at Misaki's apartment. None of his neighbors have seen him in days it seems." - The girls paled.

- "Could he have...?" - Aihara cringed.

- "Iie... not likely." - The older man took a drag of his cigar. - "According to these same neighbors, the boy lives alone. And he sometimes goes back to his parents' home."

- "So he could be with them right now, right Father?" - Junko questioned.

- "That is our best clue. Sadly we do not have the address of his parents. Salvador phoned Piroshi earlier, and asked him if Misaki had a secondary address, but it seems he does not. Not even a previous one exists in their logs. Ever since this boy has been logging into The World R2, he has been doing it from this apartment." - The man sighed as she finished his cancer stick, placing it on his pocket ashtray.

- "So... what do we do now?" - Yuki asked.

- "Well... Salvador believes he may be able to find Misaki's parents home. He said he was going to pull some favors with a government officer." - The man sighed.

- "Eh? He has contacts on the government? Really?" - Yuki's eyes shined.

- "Let me guess... its a woman... right?" - Junko's eyes twitched.

- "Correct..." - Junichirou answered and the full group sweatdropped.

- "Figures..." - The three girls chanted at the same time, making Tokuoka chuckle.

- "Well... it does not seem we can do much for now. Lets just go back home. Tomorrow is a day to relax after all." - The man grinned.

- "Hell yeah!! Akira is going to kick ass tomorrow!!" - Yuki pumped her fist.

- "In this troubled times... we can not allow this dire circumstances to stop up from remembering there is a real life out there. Until we manage to locate Misaki, and find a way to purge Morganna... we still need to live our lives. And thus, we must support Akira in her match." - Junko also pumped her fist.

- "Huh? I did not get half the things you said..." - Yuki looked clueless, action which caused them to laugh.

- (Kasumi-kun... I can not express how worried I am about you... nor about what is going on... but I know you would tell me to not give up... and to not stop living my own life... things are dangerous, yes... but until we find your friend... we shall not give up...) - Mai smiled as she watched the approaching sunset.

A street away, a man with dark glasses watched the group from within the safety of his car. He smiled as she saw the group and removed an earphone from his right ear.

* * *

**- Outside Hayami Akira's Dorm, Tokyo University, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- ****08:59 PM, Friday September 29, 2017 -**

Hayami Akira sighed on Satou Hiroshi's arms as he stroked her hair. Both had their eyes closed as they enjoyed each other's warmth. With everything that had been happening in the last weeks, their alone time together had been drastically reduced, something that did not amuse the engaged couple one bit. The truth is that somehow they wished they were not involved with the current situation, but they just could not turn their backs onto the events taking place. Not when their friends were in danger... not when what they fought for seven years ago was crumbling... they had fought for peace... and they would protect it, whatever it takes.

- "Ne... Hiro..." - Akira spoke in his chest.

- "Hmm? What is it Akira?" - The boy replied.

- "With everything that has been happening... I have been thinking..." - The girl sighed.

- "About?" - Hiro was confused.

- "About us... I am scared Hiro... what if Morganna comes after us next? We did stop her last time... I do not want to lose you..." - Her eyes teared.

- "Akira..." - He smiled sadly at her, as he placed his hand under her chin, making her glance at his eyes. - "I am scared too actually... but hell will freeze before I allow Morganna to take you away from me..."

Akira could not help but chuckle at his words. - "That sounded so lame..." - She cleaned her tears.

- "Maybe... but you are not crying anymore... ne?" - He smirked and she lightly punched his shoulder. They both laughed a bit until their eyes met. Hiroshi lowered his face towards hers, and their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss, in which they shared their mutual feelings of love. The need of air separated them a pair of minutes later. Faces flushed and panting, they joined their foreheads, as they stared into each other's eyes.

- "I love you Hiro..." - She declared.

- "And I love you Akira..." - He kissed her nose.

- "I should go... tomorrow is going to be a long day." - She walked backwards.

- "Yeah. Another step towards your goal of a Career Golden Slam. That French girl will not know what hit her." - He smirked.

- "You bet she will not!!" - Akira winked at him as she ran towards the entrance of her dorm. She stopped on her tracks and glanced at him. - "We are doing the right thing right...? Still trying to live our lives..."

- "Definitely Akira. The day we stop living our own lives, that is the day Morganna wins. We will not stop living our own lives, and we will not allow her to win. Relax for now and concentrate on tomorrow's match. I know our luck shall change afterwards. We will find Misaki Ryou, and we shall save those comatose." - He declared.

- "Just like old times, right?" - Akira smiled.

- "Just like old times." - He grinned and waved as Akira finally entered the room. - (I will do whatever it takes... I will not allow Morganna to take away our peace... not now... not ever...)

* * *

**- Tokyo University's Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 09:2****1 AM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Fans from all Japan gathered in the Dome, awaiting to see today's match between Gold Medalist Hayami Akira and the french Adèle Bellamont, who was placed two places above Akira in the World Ranking, thanks to her longer career. The match was scheduled to start at 10:30 AM, and was to be played on a synthetic hardcourt, similar to those used on the Australian Open. According to the experts, if Akira managed to win the match, she would rise one rank, while her opponent would fall two places. Excited chatter could be heard all around the dome, from those fans that decided to arrive early, to find a good seat. Tennis was not really a popular sport between the Japanese, but Akira's performance on the past Olympic Games brought her a lot of fans, which multiplied after her participation at Wimbledon and the U.S. Open. And among these fans stood the Kunisaki siblings and their friend, Kuramoto Chika.

- "Woah... this place is huge..." - Shuugo spoke, awed. - "I do hope we get a chance to see Akira-neechan after the match. Ne?" - He sweatdropped when he noticed he was being ignored by the two girls besides him.

- "I do not know if I can do this..." - Chika mumbled. She was wearing a red tank top and black jeans.

- "Aw come on! What happened with confident Chika? With Miss 'I do not give up'?" - Rena sighed. She was wearing a pink shirt, with the logo of a music band, and blue jeans.

- "I think we left her at Hokkaido..." - Chika whimpered, making Rena groan. - "I mean... what if he does not come? Or what if I say something he does not like? What if he does not like me?" - She rambled.

- (Now this is something I never expected to see... if I did not know both of them could kill me... this would be great black-mail material.) - Shuugo sighed. - "You are over-reacting Kuramoto..." - He said, gaining the attention of both females. - "You two have known each other online for a while... and from what I can gather... he is definitely showing up, so just suck it up and be brave."

Chika took a deep breath and calmed. - "You are right Kunisaki... thanks." - Rena smiled as her friend finally seemed to retake her confident self. - "Although... I do not really appreciate the way you... word it." - Chika cracked her knuckles.

- "I agree Onii-chan. How dare you tell a girl to 'suck it up'. You asked for it." - Rena glared at him as she cracked her knuckles besides Chika. Shuugo could do nothing more than gulp. His screams attracted the attention of those nearby, and their thoughts reflected their pity for the young boy.

- "Ah... I feel better now." - Chika said as she stretched her arms. Rena smiled at her, while Shuugo only twitched on the floor.

- "I am glad. Good luck Chika." - Rena grinned at her friend.

- "Yeah! Go get him!" - A recovered Shuugo shot from the floor, scaring Rena, who only sent him crashing unto the floor again. Those nearby thought he was a masochist.

- "Damn it Onii-chan!! Do not do that!!" - Rena yelled at him, as she took hold of his shirt, and started to rattle him, making Chika laugh.

- "Well... I am going then... I will look for you guys before the match begins. I will bring Ryou with me of course." - She winked and then ran away from them.

- "I hope things work out for her... I have never seen Chika like this before." - Rena sighed.

- "Kuramoto is a strong willed girl, I know that much. No need to worry, everything will work out for her. She never gives up, remember?" - Shuugo said as he took hold of his sister's hand. - "Now... what do you say if we look around?"

Rena could not help but blush as her brother's fingers linked with hers. - "Baka..." - She whispered as he pushed him away, releasing her hand.

- "What? What did I do?" - Shuugo scratched his head.

- "Nothing." - Rena angrily pouted as she crossed her arms. She was surprised when Shuugo's arms suddenly encircled her waist. - "Hey!"

- "Shh... come one Rena... you are my little sister... do not be like that... we came all the way here, so whatever I did... I am sorry. So please do not be mad at me..." - He whispered to her ear, making her blush intensify.

- (Damn it Onii-chan!! Can you not hear my heart beating so fast? Do not hold me like that!!) - Rena thought and glared at him, but she soon relented when he gave her puppy eyes. - (Damn it... when did the roles reverse? He is not supposed to use the puppy eyes!!!) - She sighed. - "Fine... fine... you win. Now, can you release me?"

- "There! My little sister definitely looks cuter when she is smiling!" - He grinned, closing his eyes. Rena blushed red as a tomato once more.

- "So... where are we going?" - Rena asked as Shuugo took her hand in his again, interlinking their fingers.

- "Well... have about we just look around? Maybe we can find Kazu, Sayu or Mirei." - He grinned.

- "What makes you think they would be around?" - She questioned.

- "Well, Kazu would definitely would not miss a match of Akira-neechan. He kinda has a sister complex... remember?" - Shuugo laughed, and Rena wondered if her brother did not bit his tongue. - "Sayu is dating him, so she definitely would be around. And knowing Mirei's mother, Mayumi-san, is such good friends with Akira-neechan, she should be around as well. We would only be missing Hotaru and Zefie for our old team to be gathered again." - He grinned.

- "Yeah. Those were good times." - Rena smiled as she walked closer to her brother. - "I would definitely be great if they were here. But you know? The recent events are unnerving... do you think it could be related to The World? Remember Chika did tell us about the second Cubia..."

- "And she also told us it was defeated by her boyfriend." - He smirked.

- "They are not dating yet you know?" - She rose her left eyebrow.

- "I would be surprised if they are not after the end of the day." - He laughed. - "But anyway... like I was saying... not every accident that happens is related to The World... so do not worry."

- "Who are you and what did you do to my brother? When did you become so wise?" - She laughed at his dumbstruck expression.

- "You... are... mean..." - He pouted, but grinned immediately after as Rena pressed her lips to his cheek. - "So... shall we go?"

- "What about Mom?" - Rena said, as she glanced at their Mother.

- "Well... we really can not go back to her right now, remember? Without Kuramoto. Besides... she is browsing the internet on her laptop... and you know how she gets when she is browsing her work." - The twins sighed.

- "Forget I asked..." - Rena sighed as she walked away with Shuugo, their fingers still linked.

* * *

**- Outside Tokyo University's Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 09:28 AM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Misaki Ryou panted for air as he rested his back on a tree near the entrance to the Dome. He had to run, after saying goodbye to his parents, since he thought he was going to be late. He sighed as he saw that Chika had not arrived yet. His heart beat fast, and he wanted to believe it was for running, and not because he was meeting Chika. He breathed long gulps of air, trying to steady his heartbeat for a pair of minutes. It would not do if Chika saw him this nervous. Heck, he had not been like this when he meet with Shino last Saturday. He tried to reason it was because he had already seen Shino before, at the hospital, and because he had been running. It could not be something else... right?

- (Easy there Misaki... just get a grip...) - He glanced at his wrist watch, and saw it was already past 09:30, the hour they had set to meet. - (She is coming... right?) - He was wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans.

Ryou's sight went up just to see a brown/red-haired girl shyly glancing at him, while drawing circles on the floor with her right foot. Her head was lowered, but her eyes were definitely on him. He grinned as he recognized her from the photo she had shared him earlier that week. - "Hey..." - He said.

- "Hey yourself..." - Chika rose her head as she grinned at the approaching boy. He was easily twenty centimeters taller than her.

- "It is good to finally meet you Chika..." - Ryou whispered as he scratched his head, blushing.

- "Nice to meet you Ryou..." - She grinned, fighting down her blush. Without thinking, she suddenly launched walked forward and hugged him. Ryou was surprised at first, but soon returned the hug. - "Thank you..." - She whispered.

- "About what?" - Ryou questioned.

- "For saving me... I know I already said it... but I wanted to say it in person... thank you for fighting so hard to save me... I know you fought for others too... but that does not matter... what matters is that you also wanted to help me..." - She said as they ended the hug. - "This kinda reminds me of when you hugged me at the Arche Koeln Waterfall..."

- "Well... I was happy to see you were back..." - He smirked. - "Shall we take a walk? There is still some time before the match begins..." - Ryou asked.

- "Sure..." - The girl replied as they walked away from the Dome and the crowds. As they walked, Chika spoke to him. - "I know we did not talk about things like this... but I am kinda surprised our height difference is about the same as it is online..."

- "Well... I did want to maintain my character as closely as I could to my real self..." - Ryou chuckled.

- "You mean with the silver hair and golden eyes?" - Chika mocked.

- "Hey! I did say 'closely'. The silver hair looked better with the dark pallet of colors I used at first. And on the case of the eyes... they were red at first, before Zelkova hacked the Xth form unto me." - The boy said.

- "Point taken." - She said as she glanced at his eyes. - "They really are clear red... your eyes... I like them..." - She blushed. - "I... I mean... better than my plain brown eyes..."

- "I kinda like the chocolate brown shade of your eyes..." - He scratched his cheek as Chika blushed harder. - "Anyway... you also have golden eyes ingame... although I can see that you did model your red hair from your real self."

- "Wish I had the same shade of red as I do ingame though..." - Chika grumbled.

- "Even if its not the same shade, it suits you. I mean... I have a hard time picturing you not being a red-head... with your fiery temper." - He smirked.

- "Hey! Is that supposed to make me feel better?" - She lightly punched his shoulder.

- "Well, it was supposed to be a compliment." - Ryou continued to smirk.

- "Idiot..." - She grumbled, but soon found herself smirking as well.

- "Hey... the match will begin soon... want to get something to drink first? My treat..." - He offered his hand to her.

- "Sure..." - She smiled as she took his hand.

* * *

**- Outside Tokyo University's Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 10:16 AM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Tajima Michiru sighed as she saw Salvador Aihara trying to balance a tray with popcorn, nachos, hotdogs and sodas, while also holding a flag with a supportive legend towards Akira. She sent an apologetic smile to the others in their group, Satou Hiroshi, Sasaki Sayu, Hayami Fumikazu, Mori Yasuhiko, Kurokawa Mayumi and Kurokawa Mirei.

- "You know Salvador... are you not kinda... over doing it?" - Michiru questioned.

- "Huh? Why? We must show our support to Akira-sama!!" - Salvador answered.

- "Salvador... this is a tennis match... not a soccer match... the flag is over doing it... and what is up with all the food?" - Michiru stated.

- "Well... I was hungry..." - He said and Michiru sighed. - "But okay... I guess I can leave the flag behind..." - He threw it at Fumikazu, who got tangled on it and fell backwards.

- "Oi Hiro... is this guy for real? I mean... what the hell?" - Yasuhiko whispered as he snickered at the sight of Kazu fighting off the flag.

- "Well... the guy is eccentric, like Piroshi-san. But he is definitely good on his research abilities..." - Hiro sweatdropped at the sight of his future brother-in-law. His sweatdrop became bigger when Sayu and Mirei started to laugh, instead of helping. Worst of all, Mayumi was also snickering.

- "Well whatever... seeing all that food is making me hungry... want to get something? - Yasuhiko offered.

- "I do not know... the match is about to begin..." - Hiroshi stated.

- "Aw come one dude! We have VIP seats anyway. Lets just run. Whacha say?" - The user of Orca whined, trying to make puppy eyes.

- "Ugh... okay, okay. Just stop that. Seriously, do you want to scar me for life?" - He grumbled. - "Anyone want something?" - He offered. In the end he was asked to get some popcorn for both Mayumi and Mirei.

Hiroshi and Yasuhiko walked to the nearest store to buy their snacks. As Yasuhiko paid, Hiroshi's eyes wandered around, and found themselves directed towards a pair of teens, a brown/red haired girl and a brown haired boy. The eyes of the boy briefly meet with his before the couple walked away. The brief second the eyes of the boy meet his, Hiroshi felt a weird feeling. - (What the... what was that? I also felt this at Akihabara... it could not have been the same person... right?) - He could not ponder more about the weird feeling, as Yasuhiko pressed snacks to him.

- "Let us go dude. It is almost time." - His friend said.

- "Yeah... lets go..." - Hiro could not shake the feeling of uneasiness as they walked towards the dome.

* * *

**- Tokyo University's Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 10:25 AM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Rena and Shuugo sat on their seats panting slightly. They had not managed to find any of their friends so, upon noticing that it was almost time for the match to start, they had returned running. Not even once had Shuugo let go of Rena's hand, arguing he did not want them to get separated on the large crowd. Their mother glanced at them as her eyebrows rose, but she decided to not say anything. She was about to ask where Chika was, but upon seeing the girl approach, with a boy no less, her eyes widened. Deciding against questioning about it, she just closed her laptop and glanced at the children.

- "Ah Chika, over here, over here!" - Rena waved at her friend. She grinned upon noticing the boy following Chika. - (So that is the guy she likes... eh... quite a catch she has there...)

Chika and Ryou walked towards them. The red-head had asked Ryou if there was any problem if they sat with her friends, which he responded saying he had no problem, that he was expecting it even having told his goodbyes to his parents earlier. Chika grinned as the Twins Mother's eyes caught hers and the woman nodded. - "Rena, Shuugo, Kunisaki-san... this is my... friend, Misaki Ryou."

- "Pleased to meet you." - Ryou nodded at them. Normally he was wary of unknown people, but since this were Chika's friends, he had no problem acting civil.

- "Likewise Ryou-san." - Rena grinned.

- "Ryou is fine." - The user of Haseo stated.

- "Then call me Rena." - The brown haired girl, with a pink strand of hair, said.

Shuugo stepped forward and starting glaring at Ryou, who returned the glare with the same force. He suddenly grinned. - "Heh, you got a strong will. That I like." - He then whispered. - "Be good to her, okay? She is like a second sister to me..." - He offered his hand and Ryou shook it.

- "You do not have to tell me." - Ryou said. - "Nice attitude by the way. You have guts."

- "Okay, okay. Enough male bonding. The match is starting." - Rena said as she dragged Shuugo away, taking hold of his right ear.

- "Ow!! Rena!!" - He whined.

- "Interesting friends..." - Ryou told Chika, chuckling.

- "They have their moments. I think it has to do with the fact they are twins." - Chika laughed. - "Shall we seat?" - The girl asked and Ryou nodded.

- "Look!! Akira-neechan is over there!" - Shuugo pointed.

- "Neechan?" - Ryou questioned and Chika explained it to him. - "Oh, I see." - They talked as the match started, with Akira winning the first point almost immediately.

* * *

**- Tokyo University's Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 10:42 AM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

As the match proceeded, a man, wearing dark glasses and a white trench coat, munched on his hamburger, while glancing around with a pair of binoculars. Nobody questioned the weird behavior as they believed he was only a fan who wanted to see the action closer. If anyone was really paying attention to the man, they would have noticed he was not watching the match, but that he was browsing the spectators.

- (Ah... there they are... the dot hackers...) - The man stood up from his seat, and walked away, still munching on his hamburger.

- (It took me a while to locate them among the crowd... but I guess it could not be helped... Mistress wished for me to seek them out today for some reason... I believe it would have been easier yesterday... but Helba-sama precisely stated that I was to not approach them yet. Something big must be coming... that is why she told me to be ready...) - The man, Sato Ichiro, otherwise known as Kuro Bith, thought as he walked nearer the place where the dot hackers had gathered to see Akira's match.

- (Hmmm... now what do we have here?) - He smirked as he saw the second generation of Kite and BlackRose. - (I did not expect those two to be here... coincidence? Most probably... but maybe it would be wise to memorize their seats... if they are needed...) - He took out a cellphone and dialed.

- "My Mistress... I have found the targets... and guess who else is here..." -

* * *

**- Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –  
- 10:50 AM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

King Grunty glared, from his hiding place, at the sleeping Sakaki. That man had dared to defeat his precious friends, the Emperors of ICOLO, and he had enjoyed it. It was despicable the way he had manipulated that girl... and converted her into the monster she currently was. Glancing at the AIDA-fied Atoli, King Grunty could see as the girl hugged herself, whimpering. The only reason she had not targeted him, was because he was not a PC, but that did not mean he did not have its own will, as everybody seem to think. No, the truth was that they were a blessed race, blessed by the Goddess of The World, Aura herself, blessed in order to watch over the humans, to keep a ray of hope, small as it were over the confused race.

- "What to do-shu?" - King Grunty grumbled. - "More than two days have passed-shu. If only I could do something-shu."

Suddenly a change of background music reached King Grunty, making its ears twitch. - "No... It can not be-shu..." - A crash was heard over the roof of ICOLO and King Grunty sweated as he glanced at Sakaki, who thankfully had not woken up. The tanned Grunty sighed in relief. - "That idiot-shu... always crashing around-shu..."

King Grunty ran inside ICOLO and saw a figure twitching on the floor, besides Taihaku's throne. Upon approaching, a robotic voice called upon him. - "Chim Spheres Please! Oink!" - A vein popped on King Grunty's forehead.

- "Stop playing around you idiot-shu!!" - King Grunty kicked Mecha Grunty, only to jump in pain as his foot throbbed.

- "You...are... no... fun... Beep!!" - Mecha Grunty stood.

- "Why are you here-shu? And how did you manage to get here anyway-shu? The place is closed thanks to that virus-shu." - The tanned Grunty questioned.

- "The...others... sent me... to find... you... Oink!!" - The mechanic voice answered.

- "So they are gathering-shu?" - King asked.

- "Indeed, Beep!. We... must aid... any way... we can, Oink!! It is... the wish of... the Goddess, Beep!" - Mecha answered.

- "So that is how you got here-shu? Aided by her highness-shu?" - King rubbed his chin.

- "Correct. Let us... move. The Twilight... approaches. Beep!" - Mecha pressed its palm to the wall, and the background music shifted again to his theme.

- "Okay-shu. Let us go-shu. But please-shu!! Stop the annoying theme-shu!!!" - He slapped Mecha's head, only for tears to fall from his eyes, since he once again forgot how hard Mecha's body was.

As both Grunties left the area, Sakaki opened his eyes and grinned. It was time for the final steps of his plan. His vengeance was going to finally be complete... and then... he was going to become a god. His laughter filled the server, making the Grunties shudder as they passed through the portal Mecha Grunty had opened.

* * *

_To: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Aina at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: Ovan_

_My name is Aina, I am Ovan's younger sister. Please Piros-san, you must help me._

_My brother and Pi-san fought Sakaki some days ago, and I fear for them... Pi-san told me to seek you out... but I had not been allowed to log in._

_My doctors did not allow me to, arguing the game was bad for my health, since they found me very agitated some days ago... but it wall all Sakaki's fault..._

_Please... aid my brother..._

_Aina_

_"Today is the same as yesterday. Tomorrow is the same as today. Did you think that would last forever?"  
"In memory of Phyllo. Wish I had been able to say goodbye my friend." _

* * *

_To: Aina at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE: Ovan_

_I am aware of the situation... my colleagues have identified the problem and are working on it..._

_We had our suppositions about your brother... guess we can indeed confirm it now..._

_Do not worry... we shall do our best to save your brother and anyone else in danger..._

_Piros The 3rd_

_"Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe."_


	21. Chapter 21

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 21

Started Chapter: 02-November-2008  
Finished Chapter: 02-November-2008  
First Post: 28-November-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****21**

**- Tokyo University's Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 11:45 AM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

**- **"Game, Set, Match! Winning three sets against one, Hayami Akira takes the match!!" - The umpire announced as the crowd clapped. Panting slightly, Akira grinned as she kissed her engagement ring before approaching her rival, intending to shake hands. Up in the stands Hiroshi grinned as he mimicked Akira's actions, and kissed his engagement ring as well, earning several teasing comments from Aihara Yuki, Hayami Fumikazu and Mori Yasuhiko. Earlier, Hiroshi's group had meet with Minase Mai, Nimura Junko, Aihara Yuki, Tokuoka Junichirou and Nimura Kyoko, in the VIP area of the stands.

- "Well, personally I think the action is cute." - Michiru commented.

- "Me too. Those three are just jealous, nya!" - Mayumi grinned, earning a glare from the three.

- "Hey! I am dating Sayu, remember?" - Kazu protested.

- "Yes. For three years already. And just that, dating. Are you not a little slow?" - Mirei teased and Kazu flinched as he detected a killing aura emanating from Sayu.

- "Now that they mention it..." - The previous user of Ouka, took hold of Kazu's shoulder. - "You and I need to have a very long chat soon... got it?"

- "Yes ma'am" - Kazu gulped.

- "He is definitely whipped..." - Yasuhiko whispered to Salvador and Tokuoka, making both men chuckle.

A loud rumble suddenly was heard, earning the attention the group, who glanced at the cloudy sky. Through the match the sky had darkened. Luckily it did not rain during the match, but it seemed rain was to start soon. - "Well... shall we go to the lockers to see Akira?" - Hiro questioned the group, who nodded. As he turned around, a tall man stepped unto his path.

- "Are you Satou Hiroshi-sama?" - The man questioned, making Hiro blink.

- "Uh... yeah. Why? Who are you?" - Hiro asked as everybody looked his way.

- "I was just told to give you a message. Here." - The man handed down a piece of paper to Hiro, bowed and promptly left.

- "What was that about?" - Yuki questioned as she approached Hiro.

- "What is this?" - Hiro's eyes rose.

- "Hiroshi?" - Tokuoka and Salvador approached.

- "What does it say?" - Mirei questioned from Salvador's shoulders.

Hiroshi allowed them to read the message, which only said: "_You can find that who you seek at stand Forty Two, Section C". _The group looked at the paper incredulously.

- "What kind of joke is that?" - Junko asked.

- "Hey Hiroshi... what is written below?" - Mai asked and Hiro blinked. The user of Kite glanced again at the paper and his eyes widened.

- "DQH... it can not be..." - Hiro's eyes widened in recognition, as well as most of the gathered.

- "DQH? What is that?" - Nimura Kyoko asked.

- "Dark Queen Helba..." - Tokuoka whispered. The gathered group immediately began searching, with their eyes, the man that had given the message to Hiroshi. - "Tch... that man is gone... but... why would Helba send a message like that?"

- "What does it mean?" - Salvador whispered. Michiru looked puzzled, so he explained to her who Helba was.

- "The super hacker that aided you during the Twilight?" - She asked, receiving nods in response. - "That who you seek... do you think she means Misaki Ryou?" - Everybody gaped at her. - "Or not?"

- "Damn!! Leave it to Helba to know what the hell is going on!!" - Yasuhiko shouted.

- "Misaki Ryou is here... on this stadium... come one! We must look for him before he leaves!!" - Hiroshi stated and everybody nodded.

As fast as they could, the group walked towards the stands stated by Helba. Nimura Kyoko, Michiru, Mayumi and Mirei separated from them, and went towards the lockers, to show Akira the message they had received from Helba. Even walking as fast as they could, when they arrived to the described area, there was no one in sight.

- "Damn it!" - Tokuoka cursed. - "No one is here!"

- "Should we separate and search?" - Kazu suggested.

- "That would be a good idea... if Helba had given us a photograph of Misaki." - Salvador sighed. - "Even Piroshi could not get it."

- "So close... and yet so far..." - Mai fell on her knees.

- "Mai!" - Yuki ran to her side, and hugged the girl, upon noticing her tearing eyes.

- "Salvador, try dialing the number Nanao Shino-san gave you. Maybe we will be lucky and this time he will answer..." - Hiroshi asked and Salvador nodded. The man did so, but sighed when the call was not picked up. - "Damn it..."

- "At least we got good information..." - Junko said, gaining the attention of everyone. Upon their confused expression, she sighed. - "Come on... can you guys not see it? If he was here... he is not comatose... he is still safe..."

- "You are right... we still have a chance..." - Mai said, standing up, with the help of Yuki and Hiroshi.

- "Yeah... that is indeed good news... I just wish we could have made contact..." - Hiro said. - "Lets... lets just go to Akira..." - Everybody nodded.

Several stands above, Kuro Bith smirked as he saw the group walking away. He took a bite out of his hotdog as he watched. He had given precise instructions to deliver the message as the match ended after he had gained that precious information from Helba. Not even her, the super hacker, could have predicted this new development. Misaki Ryou, wielder of Skeith, was friends with two previous warriors of Aura... Rena and Shuugo... the second BlackRose and Kite... - "Things are getting interesting... heh... I have not had this fun ever since the first Twilight"

* * *

- **Lockers of Tokyo University Dome, Reserved Room for Hayami Akira, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 11:59 AM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Hayami Akira sighed as she sat, on a bench, while sipping some juice and cleaning the sweat from her face with a towel. As the straw left her lips, she could not help but grin at her victory. Despite of what she thought earlier that week, about not really caring about her match, Akira easily lost herself to the adrenaline that came upon her while playing. Tennis had been her passion for years, and she could easily get lost on it, clearing her head and giving her a really needed peace of mind. Her trainer watched her from the entrance, smiling. He gave her a thumbs up as he stepped out, knowing words were not necessary. Akira grinned at him and returned the gesture. As her trainer left, Akira felt the adrenaline finally leaving her system, and reality came back to her, hitting her like a ton of bricks. She sighed as she took out a change of clothes, intending to take a fast shower, to clean the sweat away from her body.

As the water slipped through Akira's body, washing away all the gathered sweat and dust, the girl could not help but sigh. - (Hiro is right... the day I stop living my own life, because of Morganna... it will be the day she wins... we are getting involved again because we care... not because of obligation... we care about Aura and our friends... no... that is not right... even if all those involved were not our friends... we would help... because we can... yet that does not mean we will always will have to be there...) - Akira hugged herself - (As long as people care... there will always be someone there to help... like Misaki Ryou... we really do not know anything about this boy... but if he defeated Cubia... it was because he had people he wanted to protect... people he cared about... right?) - Akira stepped outside, wrapping her body in a large towel. After dressing up, she stepped out of the locker to find Michiru, Kyoko, Mayumi and Mirei waiting for her.

- "Akira!! Great match, nya!!" - Mayumi practically jumped on Akira, hugging her close, while rubbing her cheek to Akira's.

- "Yay Akira-chan!!" - Mirei clinged to Akira's waist. Akira laughed at the actions of Mother and Daughter.

- "Sorry to interrupt but..." - Michiru said, gaining Akira's attention. The user of BlackRose got curious when both Mayumi and Mirei became serious.

- "Did something happen? Do not tell me... has Misaki Ryou fallen?" - Akira looked nervous.

- "No. It is not that. Total opposite actually... it seems... he was here during the match..." - Nimura Kyoko answered.

- "What? For real? How do you know that? Did you guys find him?" - Akira asked. For an answer Mayumi just pressed a piece of paper to Akira's hands. The girl was confused at such action, but decided to read it. Her eyes widened at what she saw. - "No way... Helba..."

- "You people keep surprising me... with all you have seen... and with this super hacker aiding you... I never really knew... how big and different was the Online World... and I do not mean just the game..." - Michiru whispered.

- "Yeah... that is true. It is not something we willingly choose to know. But... we still follow this path. For we can not turn our backs." - The Azure Storm said, with eyes full of determination. - "I guess the others went looking for him, right?" - She received nods for answer. - "I hope they arrived there before he left... not having a photo of him will make finding him very hard..." - Before they could speak, Mayumi excused herself as she took out her cellphone.

Mayumi sighed as he closed her cellphone, and watched the others, pouting. - "They could not find him... the stands were already empty when they arrived. They are heading this way..."

- "I actually was expecting that... it is not like he would present in front of us and declare himself as 'The Terror of Death' right? If he is anything like us, he is keeping his online life private..." - Akira sighed. - "At least we know he has not fallen..." - Further conversation was stopped as Akira heard someone yell her name.

- "AKIRA-NEECHAN!!!" - Akira eyes widened, as she turned around, when she felt a body crash unto her, glomping her. -

- "Wha... what?" - Akira blinked as she saw a teen girl grinning at her while hugging her. - "Re...Rena?"

- "Hello Akira-neechan." - Akira glanced at the second voice, seeing Rena's twin, as the girl released her from her embrace.

- "Shuugo?" - The smile that reach her face was beautiful. - "Look at you!! You both have grown a lot since the last time I saw you!! What was it? Two years?"

- "Well... you know what they say about growth spurts." - Shuugo grinned as he also hugged Akira.

Blinking out of her shock, Mirei grinned and ran towards Rena, glomping her the same way the girl had done to Akira. - "Rena-chan!!" - Rena's attention had been focused on Akira, so she had not noticed her little friend among the gathered women.

- "Mirei? Is that you? Wow!! Look at you!!" - She hugged the seven year old girl close.

- "Who are they?" - Michiru asked Mayumi, who smiled at the newcomers. Kyoko also listened closely, interested.

- "Michiru... Kyoko... those two are Kunisaki Shuugo and Kunisaki Rena, they are twins. And they are also dot hackers... The Second Kite and the Second BlackRose" - The two women looked at the twins in shock.

- "I did not know you guys were coming to see the match! This is a pleasant surprise!" - Akira said as she looked at both. Mirei was hugging Shuugo's neck, as he had kneeled in order to greet his previous teammate.

- "Well... the baka that is my Onii-chan..." - Rena started, only to be interrupted by Shuugo's protests - "... won tickets to this game just a few days ago. It was actually an un-prepared trip. Mom is also here. She had to return to the hotel though, she sends her congratulations by the way." - Akira smiled and nodded. - "Dad could not make it, he had to travel again. So a friend of us came with us instead." - Rena turned around. - "Hey Chika! Do not stand over there guys! Come and say hi!!"

Akira saw as a brown/red haired girl approached, followed by a brown haired teen. - "Ah... hello. Congratulations on your match. I am Kuramoto Chika. Pleased to meet you." - The user of Alkaid bowed.

- "Ah, thank you. Pleased to meet you. Any friend of my 'adopted' little brother and sister are friends of mine." - Akira smiled. She glanced at the boy and briefly felt a sense of déjà vu.

Ryou could not describe the feeling he was going through. As soon as his eyes meet with those of the Gold Medalist, he felt as if he knew her from somewhere else, but he could not place where. He definitely had never been in front of her. Before he could think more about it he felt a sudden jab to his ribs. Glancing at Chika, he saw as she pressed her right elbow to him and watched her with an expression that could only be read as 'what the hell are you doing?'. - "Oh yeah... sorry... my bad. I just meet your adopted siblings today sorry... but I have known Chika for a while now. My name is Misaki Ryou."

The silence that fell upon the hall was deafening.

* * *

**- Unknown Place - Internet -  
- ****12:09 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Aura floated away from the Data Coffins of Azure Orca and Azure Balmung. Their regeneration was going very slowly and would take several more days, yet they did not have enough time. Glancing around she noticed her daughters working around, preparing themselves. Zefie stood besides Azure BlackRose and Azure Kite, whose arm had been repaired already. The two knights stood ready to act, but Aura did not want to send them alone to face the AIDA-fied form of Atoli. The information King Grunty had shared was worst that what she expected. Her eyes sought her other daughter, Lycoris, who stood surrounded by the Grunties of The World R2. Among the group of grunties were King Grunty, Melo Grunty, Mecha Grunty, Death Grunty, Wise Grunty and Gao Grunty.

Aura's attention was drawn towards the blue circles of light, which signaled the teleportation of an individual. The tall white suited Wavemaster smiled at her as she removed her helmet, allowing her long blonde hair to flap in the virtual wind. - "Is it ready?"

- "Yes. That which you asked for is ready." - Helba answered. - "And I have news from my subordinate, Kuro Bith. It seems both your second chosen ones... Shuugo and Rena... have shown near Kite and BlackRose."

- "They have? Shuugo and Rena? How come?" - Aura watched the hacker.

- "Mere chance it seems... specially the two others alongside them... the users of Alkaid and Haseo..." - Helba informed. - "I have instructed Kuro Bith to... arrange... a meeting for them."

- "That is good... if they meet... things will look up for us... hopefully they can stop the boy from being rash... I have watched him... and he tends to act rashly... he has always done so..." - Aura smiled.

- "That I agree..." - Helba gated out.

Aura' s focus returned to her daughters, calling them over, she descended to the floor.

* * *

**- Outside** **Lockers of Tokyo University Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 12:35 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Rena, Shuugo, Chika and Ryou watched, completely confused, the gaping women in front of them. Why had they reacted like that? Why had they gasped upon hearing the boy present himself? And why was Akira suddenly hugging him, a boy she had just meet for the first time. Mayumi's gasp broke everyone out of their trance.

- "Oi... oi! What are you doing?!" - Ryou gaped.

- "You are okay... thank god... you are okay... you are here..." - Akira said as she cried.

- "Wha... what the hell?" - Chika was stupefied.

- "Akira-neechan? What are you doing?" - Rena questioned.

- "It is him... 'The Terror of Death'..." - Mirei whispered from Shuugo's arms.

- "WHAT?" - Ryou yelled. - "How do you know that name?" - He glanced at Akira's eyes, who had broken the hug, but had yet to remove her hands from his shoulders.

- "You are here... and that means... we still have a chance... wielder of Skeith, Haseo." - She stated.

- "Skeith???" - Shuugo and Rena shouted at the same time.

- "Who the hell are you? Why do you know those names?" - Ryou slapped her hands away from him, as he stepped back. - "Are you some kind of hacker to know that?" - He said, while glaring at Akira. Chika also glared at her.

- "Oi... calm down Misaki, there must be a good reason for this..." - Shuugo tried to reason.

- "Shut it Kunisaki! Do not interfere, this is between me and Hayami!" - He glanced at the young woman again. - "So? Who the hell are you? A hacker?"

- "Something like that..." - She cleaned her tears. Haseo saw as the other women in the group, even the kid, watched him with hopeful eyes. - "I am part of the dot hackers... I am BlackRose of the Azure Storms..."

- "A dot... hacker?" - Ryou looked surprised. He glanced around and did not see a surprised expression on Chika. - "You knew about her Chika?" - The red-haired glanced at him, but said nothing. - "You told her about me? How could you?" - He accused.

- "Hey! Wait just a minute! I did not say anything! I swear! I did not even tell Rena who is my closest friend offline!" - She defended herself.

- "Then how can you explain this?" - He yelled.

- "Are you stupid or what? How the hell should I know? You are always jumping to conclusions!! Do you think so little of me? Do you really think I would reveal your secrets? Damn it Ryou! I thought you knew me better!!" - She yelled as her eyes watered.

Chika's outburst was like a punch to Ryou's guts, making the boy widen his eyes. He walked towards her and embraced her. - "I... sorry... I... know you would not... forgive me..."

- "You big baka..." - Chika punched his chest several times, as she cried.

- "I still want to know what the hell is going on..." - Ryou glared at the group. Both Shuugo and Rena watched both parties, clueless.

- "Akira? What is going on?" - The voice of Hiroshi reached the ears of the group.

Ryou glanced at the owner of the voice, and his eyes widened upon the uneasiness and hope he suddenly felt, yet again. - "You again... damn it... why the hell do I get this sense of déjà vu every damn time I see you, you bastard?" - Haseo's user cursed.

- "You are that boy from earlier..." - Hiroshi was surprised. He did not even react to be insulted, as a certain memory came to him. - "You were also in Akihabara several days ago..."

- "Tch... I remember alright... just who the fuck are you?" - Ryou cursed again.

- "Hey! Watch it buddy! Do not get cocky! How dare you insult Hiro like that?" - Yasuhiko stepped forward.

- "Screw you!" - Ryou released Chika as he walked forward, glaring all the way to Yasuhiko. - "If you do not want you ass getting kicked, get the hell out of my way!"

- "Stop it Yasuhiko." - Hiroshi said, making his friend glance at him. Seeing the look Hiro was giving him, the user of Orca moved again, grumbling. - "Just who are you?" - Hiro glared at Haseo, who returned the glare in the same fashion.

- "That is my line damn it! Who the hell are you people? Why the hell do I get uneasy when I see you? And who the hell gave you the right to investigate my online self?" - Ryou's glare intensified, while Hiroshi looked confused.

- "Huh? What are you..." - He stopped as he felt Akira's hand on his shoulder.

- "Hiro... meet Haseo, The Terror of Death... Misaki Ryou..." - Akira said out loud, making the group gasp.

- "Damn it! There you go again! Why do you not say it again? I think there are still people on Japan that have not heard you!" - Ryou panted.

- "Oh my!!! Is it true!!? Let me pass!!! Tri-Emperor Haseo!! Mi amigo!!" - Salvador was suddenly in front of him, shacking his hand. - "Pleased to meet you!!"

- "Oh brother... let go of me!! Damn it Kazubolo!! Let go of my hand!!!" - Ryou yelled.

- "You remembered me!!! That is so cool!!!" - Salvador took out a notebook. - "Can I have an autograph?" - His eyes shined, making the group groan and Ryou's eyes twitch. The teen glanced at his companions and saw Rena utterly lost, Shuugo scratching his head and Chika... with stars on her eyes??

- "Ah!! Salvador Aihara-san!! Can I have your autograph??!" - Chika pushed Ryou away, annoying the teen.

- "I forgot you are a fan of this dork..." - He grumbled.

- "Of course Señorita!! To who shall I dedicate it?" - Salvador's teeth sparkled.

- "To Alkaid please... no wait!!" - She slapped her hand over her mouth while Salvador blinked.

- "Ex-Demon Palace Emperor Alkaid?" - Salvador gaped. - "Whoa!! Can I have your autograph too?" - Ryou slapped his forehead.

- "Uh... we were kinda in the middle of a serious discussion here Salvador... come with us please..." - Tokuoka and Fumikazu dragged him away, all while he cried for his precious autographs.

- "Sorry about that... he kinda gets... passionate..." - Hiroshi laughed nervously at the glare he received. Michiru held her face in her hands, out of complete embarrassment. - "Well... you see... ugh... its better if I tell you who I am... right?" - Hiroshi sighed. He saw that Yasuhiko had ran behind Yuki, Mai and Junko, upon hearing who the boy was. He tried to ignore as Yuki teased the boy, about being a wuss. Ryou's glare intensified, if possible. - "My name is Satou Hiroshi... leader of the dot hackers... Kite of the Azure Flames. We have been searching for you."

- "Kite of the Azure Flames? You mean... the original? Not the AI?" - Ryou questioned.

- "AI?" - Hiroshi was sincerely confused.

- "Tch... you do not know? Aura created a copy of you... Azure Kite... with whom I have fought several times..." - Ryou stood up, from the place he had fallen when Chika pushed him. The girl in question help him stood up, giving him an apologetic smile.

- "That is certainly news..." - Hiro said.

Ryou sighed and watched the gathered group. Behind the guy that proclaimed himself as Kite stood four young women, and hiding behind them was the guy that had glared at him earlier. More to the back he could see the other two men that had taken Salvador away. He could swear he heard a groan in that direction, but he decided it was just his imagination. Glancing to the side, Ryou saw Hayami Akira and the other three women and the child. He sighed yet again. - "And what does the mighty dot hackers want with me?" - He sneered.

The sound of rain filled the hallway, where the group stood, as Hiroshi spoke. - "Sakaki is back, and he has AIDA with him." - He declared, making Ryou and Chika's eyes widen.

- "What...?" - Ryou's blood froze. - "That... that can not be true... Ovan... he purged AIDA away... and I heard from Yata that the Azure Knights erased Sakaki... yes... Yata... if that was true... Yata would have told me!" - He yelled.

- "He could not tell you in time... because he fell..." - Hiroshi said grimly.

- "He... fell? To Sakaki?" - Ryou asked and Hiro nodded. - "Then... Pi... what about Pi?" - The look on Hiro's eyes told him why Pi did not contact him either. - "Then what about Kuhn...? He also worked on CC Corp..." - He saw as the eyes of one of the young women filled with tears.

- "I am sorry to tell you this Misaki... but all your companions... the other seven Epitaph Users have fallen to him..." - Hiroshi said as everything flashed in their sights, thanks to the thunder that suddenly started to fall.

- "You... you lie..." - Ryou took hold of Hiro's shirt, by the neck. - "It is a lie... right?" - He pleaded.

- "I am sorry... with the exception of Bo, who was saved by Saku, they all are comatose..." - Hiro glanced away. He felt Ryou releasing him and saw as the boy fell on his knees.

- "Kuhn... Saku and Bo... Endrance... even Atoli? Even Chigusa...?" - He clutched his head. - "What the hell have I been doing all this time...?" - He punched the floor with all his might, making the present wince at the sound of the flesh of his hand hitting to the hard floor.

Chika could not believe her ears and her eyes. The virus that had made her comatose was back... and now all of Ryou's friends were comatose... including Atoli... Chika could feel her heart clench at the sight of the broken Ryou. She kneeled besides him, and embraced him. Before she could speak, Ryou spoke.

- "Tell me..." - He asked from Chika's lap. - "Have the recent accidents... are they related...?"

- "We believe so... Sakaki is after all... gathering the Avatars... the Phases... all under the orders of Morganna..." - Hiro said. He heard Shuugo and Rena gasp as more thunder flashed.

- "Morganna?" - Chika questioned.

- "Yes. Aura's wicked Mother. The Ultimate failure of Harald Hoerwick... and the cause of the First Twilight of The World and the Second Network Crisis. She is rampant again." - Akira said. Rena trembled at the words, but she calmed down upon the feeling of Shuugo's fingers linking with hers.

- "It is all my fault..." - Ryou whispered.

- "Ryou?" - Chika glanced at the boy on her lap. Seconds later he stood up, with his head lowered. His hair obscured the view of his eyes.

- "It is all my fault... If I had been there... If I had been aware... this would not have happened to them..." - He clenched his fists.

- "Hey! It is no one's fault, but Sakaki's!" - Yuki suddenly yelled.

- "Yes Amigo! Do not think otherwise! The blame is his!" - Salvador said, while sending an apologetic smile to Michiru, who just sighed. She had accepted the painful truth after all.

- "Misaki... now that we have found you we..." - Hiro began, but he suddenly found himself on the floor, with a bleeding lip, after being punched by Ryou.

- "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" - He roared - "IT IS MY DAMN FAULT!!" - He panted. - "If I... If I had not lowered my guard... If I had not spent all that time offline... this would not have happened to them..."

- "Now wait just a damn minute!" - Chika yelled at him, standing up. - "Just who do you think you are Ryou? Some kind of protector?"

- "You do not understand!! I should have been there... to help them... it is my damn fault!" - He argued back.

- "Damn it Ryou! Snap out of it! You can not be always inside the game! There is a life out there!!" - She yelled back, her face flushed in anger.

- "If its needed then I should be!! If I had been there they would be alright!! It is easy for you to speak, you are no longer comatose!!" - A loud slap was heard as Ryou's head forcibly turned to the right.

- "And I am not because you saved me... but when will you learn you can not be everywhere...? When will you learn you have a life here outside?" - She started to sob. - "Damn it Ryou... what happened with the strong willed boy I fell in love with?" - Ryou's eyes widened. - "You are acting like nothing more than a whiny coward..." - She turned around, only to be stopped as Ryou hugged her, and placed his forehead on her hair.

- "Wait... sorry... I... you are right..." - Ryou sighed, while Chika sobbed on her right hand. A tear suddenly fell from Ryou's eyes unto the floor. - "I can not help but blame myself... I was out here... having fun while all of them were fighting... while all of them risked their lives... and I can not help but hate myself for that..."

- "Are you saying... you would have preferred to be inside the game... in danger... than being here with me...? You would have preferred to be there... instead of spending time talking with me...? Is that it?" - Chika questioned.

- "I..." - (I would not change those moments for anything but...) - "Maybe that would have been for the best..." - He released Chika, whose tears fell more strongly. Rena soon enveloped her friend in her arms, while glaring at Ryou through her also teared eyes.

- "Wait a minute! You can not be serious!?" - Akira stepped forward. - "You can not say things like that! The moment you stop living your own life..."

- "Is the moment you lose... the moment they win over you... the moment Sakaki and Morganna wins..." - Hiro ended for his fiancée.

- (I know that... that is why I lost to Azure Kite that time after Shino was PKed... because I lost myself but...) - "Sakaki wants me... so its my fault... even if I have to isolate myself... I will defeat him... he will not take anyone else away from me... and if to do so... I have to cut all the ties I have... I will do so..." - Ryou darkly glared at Hiroshi and Akira. Chika's eyes widened at the revelation. Before anyone else could speak, a mocking voice reached as the TV on the hallway turned on.

- "Oh Boo Boo Boo... how touching scene..." - Everyone's eyes widened.

- "SAKAKI!!" - Ryou yelled as yet another thunder flashed the hall.

- "That is my name. Do not overuse it. I like to keep it new." - He mocked. The blackened PC, due to AIDA, made the group shudder.

- "You bastard... I will make you pay!" - Ryou glared daggers at him.

- (How is he doing this? Are we being watched?) - Tokuoka glanced around, looking for a camera.

- "Try it if you want. But first things first... there is someone here who wishes to say hi..." - Sakaki signaled behind him. What they saw made them all gasp.

- "Ha...se...o..." - The AIDA-fied form of Atoli said before she started to scream in pain.

- "Is she not a work or art?" - Sakaki laughed as the transmission ended. His cold laughter making them all shudder. Before anyone could react, Ryou had ran away, pushing Tokuoka and Fumikazu out of his way, towards the falling storm.

- "Ryou!!" - Chika yelled his name

* * *

_To: KB at encrypted  
__From: DQH at encrypted_

_Subject: Deliver this message..._

_Deliver this message to the dot hackers:_

'_You can find that who you seek at stand Forty Two, Section C'_

_DQH_


	22. Chapter 22

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 22

Started Chapter: 04-November-2008  
Finished Chapter: 08-November-2008  
First Post: 05-December-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****22**

**- Outside** **Lockers of Tokyo University Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 01:06 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

The blood of Haseo's user froze at the sight of the AIDA-fied Atoli. That had been the last straw... his breaking point. Without even giving a last glance to Chika, he sprang towards the exit, pushing away Tokuoka and Fumikazu, who stood in his way. He vaguely heard his name being called, but he never glanced back as he ran through the stairs, intending to leave the building. Despite it being only an hour after midday, the day was already devious of light, due to the heavy storm falling from the massive dark clouds. Ryou ran with all his might, pushing around students and fans alike. Taking a turn he suddenly slipped in some mud, making him crash heavily into the floor.

- (Damn it... damn it...) - Ryou thought as he punched the floor, wincing at the second impact he was giving his already injured hand. Some of the people that saw him fall, approached, asking if he was okay, but he just ignored them and shrugged their hands away. Not caring about his drenched and mudstained state, Ryou once more began running, looking for the nearest exit of the campus.

- (That bastard went too far... I will make him pay... I will be damned if I let him continue existing... I will recover them... I will save them all... I will get Atoli back... I swear it damn it!) - The user of Haseo almost slipped once again, but managed to stay on his feet by taking hold of a lamp-post. Not being able to hold it anymore, he cursed openly. - "DAMN IT!!!!" - People around him began whispering, under the cover of their umbrellas, and Ryou glared at them darkly, making many wince.

Finally finding an exit, Ryou immediately stopped a taxi. Seeing the state in which he was, the driver refused to take Ryou, arguing he did not want the boy to stain the seat. Resisting the urge to punch the man, Ryou clenched his teeth and walked away. Stopping to glance around for a minute, he tried to remember the direction from where he had arrived. Upon noticing a familiar shop, Ryou started to run in the direction of the Hongō-sanchōme Station. After running for five minutes, he entered the station. His eyes widened seeing as the doors of the train started to close, so he ran once again, barely entering before being left outside. Once inside, Ryou fell on an empty chair, breathing heavily. He sneezed and angrily cleaned his nose, while letting his head fall onto the crystal window.

- (I should get off on Ikebukuro... going home will take me longer... and I can definitely find a cyber cafe renting M2D there...) - The boy closed his eyes for a moment - (Atoli... Chigusa looked like she was in pain... wait for me... I will get you back... for sure...)

* * *

**- Outside** **Lockers of Tokyo University Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 01:06 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

The group was still on shock after witnessing Sakaki appear on the TV talking directly to them, so when Ryou ran away, pushing past Fumikazu and Tokuoka, they had not reacted until they heard Chika yell his name. Those that had arrived with Hiro, sans Yasuhiko and Sayu, ran after him, into the rain, while Akira kneeled besides Hiro and Rena held Chika with pained eyes. Things had taken a turn for the worst.

- "Hiro... are you okay?" - Akira asked her fiancée, whose eyes were hidden by his hair.

- "I screwed up Akira..." - He whispered.

- "You did not... we did not expect for him to react that way... but maybe we should have... it was a lot to take..." - Akira sighed. - "And Sakaki's appearance did not help..."

Yasuhiko walked towards the couple, and they glanced at him. Scratching his head, the man spoke. - "If someone is to blame for Misaki not trusting us... it should be me... I did threaten him... and look at me... I ran for cover once I learnt he is the user of Skeith..." - Kite sighed while Akira glared daggers at him.

- (Damn it Yasuhiko... you are not helping...) - The girl thought annoyed.

- "Was that AIDA...? That monster?" - Michiru questioned the still stunned group. - "That is the virus that transformed Tooru into that mad-man?"

- "Atoli..." - Chika whispered.

- "What?" - Hiroshi questioned, as the groups attention went towards the user of Alkaid.

- "That was Atoli... that... thing... it was Atoli... I do not know what Sakaki did... but that was Atoli..." - Chika told the group.

- "Damn... no wonder Misaki ran away... that girl was important to him... was she not?" - Sayu said. She was surprised to see Rena glare at her when Chika's shoulders slumped.

Shuugo glanced at those present and sighed. This was not that way he wanted to see them again. He walked towards Rena and placed his hand on her shoulder. When Rena glanced at his eyes, he silently questioned how their friend was doing, but Rena just shacked her head, as if telling him to not speak. He nodded and fell silent.

- "I hope Tokuoka and the others were able to catch up to him... if Misaki acts rashly... he could end up falling into a coma... and that would be our doom..." - Hiroshi said, as he stood up. Chika flinched as her eyes widened.

- "Tell me... tell me everything you know..." - Chika whispered as she removed herself from Rena's arms. She cleaned her tears angrily. Akira and Hiro glanced at each other and nodded.

- "This may take a while Kuramoto-san..." - Akira began, but was interrupted.

- "I do not care... I want to know... everything... what has happened in The World this days I have not logged in?" - The red head asked rudely. She noticed the boy that had glared at Ryou earlier and the wearing glasses girl seeing her with looks of pity, which made her snap. - "Will you lot stop with that? Dot hackers or not, no one looks at me with pity! You got that clear damn it?" - The red head heard the young woman whisper something that sounded like 'troublesome' and she glared at her. - "Got a problem four-eyes?"

- "What is with your damn attitude? We are just worried!" - Sayu snapped back.

- "Screw you! I do not need your pity!" - Chika glared at the taller woman.

- "That is enough!! Sayu!! Chika-chan!!" - Rena yelled, stepping between both of her friends. They humphed at each other and glanced away, making Rena sigh. - (Damn it... those two and their big tempers... and then Misaki's temper did not help either... the way he stepped in front of Hiroshi-san... Chika and he are very alike... and people say opposites attract each other...)

- "Well?" - Chika glanced at Akira. Her eyes widened when he felt a small hand on hers. Glancing down she saw the little girl, looking at her eyes.

- "Calm down... please." - Mirei whispered. - "Everything will be okay... you will see..."

Chika's face softened at the girl's sincerity. Kneeling down, to see the girl face to face, she whispered. - "Thank you... you are Mirei right? Rena has told me about you..." - The girl grinned. Chika felt another hand on her shoulder and saw Mayumi with a calm face. She could not place it, but both mother and daughter's presence emanated a calm aura.

Akira smiled and silently thanked Mayumi and Mirei's actions. This girl was definitely close to Misaki... so they needed to be in good terms. She needed to be aware on what was happening, so she could aid them into approaching Misaki right now. She could be their only chance after all. Just before Akira began to speak, a gunshot put everyone on edge. Hiroshi immediately pulled Akira down, Chika covered Mirei, and both of them were covered by Mayumi, Shuugo threw himself over Rena, Michiru and Kyoko screamed, while Yasuhiko placed Sayu in front of him.

- "Jeez... what is with you people? Calmly speaking when Sakaki could be watching. Hello? He was talking directly to you!!" - A man in a trench coat lazily said, while slurping a milkshake, still holding a gun on his left hand.

- "Who are you?" - Hiro asked carefully. - "What do you want? And how did you know about Sakaki?"

- "Kite... Kite... Kite... I did not expect you to be this slow... look over there." - The man pointed at the wall, over the TV where Sakaki had appeared. Hiro's eyes widened upon seeing a destroyed security camera.

- "Damn it... why did I not see that?" - Hiro glanced at him, in time to see the man placing the gun inside the coat. He tried to ignore Sayu's protests to Yasuhiko, and the name calling (coward, wuss, idiot, etc) as he stepped in front of Akira. - "So... who are you?"

The man pointed a finger at himself while slurping on his milkshake. - "A friend..." - Before anyone could question the man further, Tokuoka's group returned, drenched from head to toe. They stopped in their tracks seeing the new comer, who waved at them. - "It has been a while Tokuoka..."

- "You are... damn it!! You know how hard has it been trying to locate you?" - Tokuoka yelled.

Hiro noticed the surprised faces of Yuki and Mai, while Tokuoka ranted at the man, who was only scratching his head. - "Tokuoka-san... you know this man?"

- "Ah... I do. Hiroshi, everyone. Meet Sato Ichiro... also known as Kuro Bith. Helba's number one henchman."

* * *

**- District of Ikebukuro, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 01:32 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Running through Ikebukuro, Ryou finally found what he was looking for. Entering the building, he rented a private cubicle with Internet access, M2D and The World R2 software, paying for several hours in advance. The attendant offered him a towel, which he paid for as well, but he ignored when the man told him if he wanted to know where the showers and laundry were. Drying and cleaning himself the best he could, Ryou discarded the towel as he booted the computer.

- (I am pretty sure Sakaki and Atoli were at Lumina Cloth... I could see the Arena stands in the background...) - The boy though as he started the game's software. Inputting his username and password, Ryou placed the M2D in double-lens mode and logged in.

* * *

- **Delta Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu - Game -  
****- 01:39 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Haseo logged in to witness complete chaos around the Chaos Gate. Players were gathered around the transporter, arguing with Game Masters, asking why the Arena was suddenly closed. He had to push his way in order to reach the Gate himself, ignoring the protests of those he pushed. Some of the players, recognizing him, tried to speak with him, but he brushed them all away. Glancing through the menu, he saw Lumina Cloth marked as unavailable.

- (Damn it... how am I getting there... a Virus Core could help me... thankfully I still have many left...) - He was pushed away, making him crash into the hard floor. - (Damn it! Step the hell away from me!) - He glared at the culprit, a Medic Union member who ran in fear. - (I can not access here... many of this players could enter after me by accident... thats it... I need to go to Net Slum...) - Standing, Haseo entered the command to change to the illegal server.

* * *

**- Net Slum Tartarga - Game -  
****- 01:44 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Haseo sighed as he appeared on Net Slum. The last time he had been here was just two weeks ago, when Alkaid had told him she was not logging in for a while. The very same day he saw Shino and Atoli at the Hulle Granz Cathedral... just one day after Cubia fell and he thought he could finally be a normal player.

- (Guess it was not meant to be... me playing this game as a normal user...) - Haseo turned around, intending to input the Virus Core, into the Gate, needed to open his way towards Lumina Cloth.

- "Are you sure you should be doing this, Haseo?" - A voice reached Ryou's ears. He glanced towards the direction from where he heard it only to see the blue-haired horned Flick Reaper, Zelkova.

- "What do you want Zelkova? I have no time for this..." - Haseo grunted in reply.

- "Like I said... should you be acting rashly like this? Did you not learn to trust your comrades this past months?" - The previous GuildMaster of Moon Tree spoke as he walked towards Haseo.

- "For your information... all of them fell..." - He clenched his teeth. - "And I intend to save them..."

- "The Epitaph Users are not your only comrades... you know?" - Zelkova tilted his head.

- "I can not ask normal players to fight this... the Gomorra from two weeks ago are one thing... Sakaki is too powerful for them... specially since he has AIDA again... I will not risk those without an Epitaph to that..." - Haseo glared at Zelkova.

- "Whatever I say I can not stop you, right? Just... do be careful. Do not be rash." - The boy sighed and Haseo nodded.

Zelkova saw as Haseo teleported away, after cracking the protection around Lumina Cloth. Steps approaching were heard and Zelkova saw Kaede approaching. - "Will he be okay?"

- "Haseo is stronger than we believe... I have faith in him... yet faith is not enough... not when the enemy is Morganna herself... Haseo already learned to trust in others... but his mind is clouded at the moment... he needs to remember he is not alone..." - Zelkova answered Kaede. - "For now... I need to inform her about this..." - Opening the Flash Mail interface, he began moving his hands, as if he was typing on an invisible keyboard. - "...Helba..."

* * *

**- Outside** **Lockers of Tokyo University Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 01:34 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

The group was speechless at the identity of the man. Hiroshi blinked as he saw Mai and Yuki approach the man, in order to greet him. Kuro Bith only nodded at them. He noticed Akira was not besides him anymore when she returned from the locker and offered a towel to each of their drenched friends. Ichiro finished his milkshake and threw it inside a trashcan, before he spoke again.

- "See? I told you I was a friend." - The man stated as he also took a towel from Akira, who still looked a bit unsure of the man.

Hiroshi sighed as his words, and massaged the brink of his nose. - "Hard to do so when you appear shooting a gun, Sato-san..." -

- "What?" - Tokuoka glanced at the man, who only pointed a finger towards the broken camera. - "I see... he was really seeing us as I thought..."

- "Indeed he was. And you guys were being careless, talking here, without knowing if he was still watching. Still, if you feel safer..." - He took out the gun, and allowed its ammunition clip to fall. He threw it towards Hiroshi. - "Better?" - He smiled.

- "Uh... yeah... I think..." - Hiroshi sweatdropped at the action.

- "I am still waiting for you guys to explain to me what is going on..." - Chika said, stepping forward, while glaring at the smiling man.

- "Come with me Kuramoto-san. Yuki, Mai, Junko... can you help me?" - Akira asked and the four girls followed her. Mirei ran towards them, and took Chika's hand again. Mayumi followed as well. Shuugo told Rena to go and see, as he wanted to listen what Helba's follower had to say. She nodded and went after the group as well.

Tokuoka, Yasuhiko, Sayu, Salvador, Michiru, Kyoko, Fumikazu, Shuugo and Hiroshi watched as Akira's group walked away, glancing around to see if there were no more cameras. Hiroshi sweatdropped when Ichiro took out a box of chocolate pocky and offered them one. His sweatdrop intensified when Yasuhiko accepted one. Sayu slapped him behind the head.

- "Sato-san... was you the one who sent us the message earlier?" - Hiroshi asked.

- "Yeah. It was me. My Mistress wanted to lead you guys towards Misaki. Too bad things went out of control." - Kuro Bith answered, while biting his pocky.

- (Whats with this guy?) - Fumikazu sighed. - (Is he really a hacker?)

- "So this means Helba is aware of the situation?" - Hiro questioned. Kuro Bith only nodded, but said no more.

- "Care to elaborate? We are kinda in a pinch at the moment. We lost Misaki out there." - Salvador added, answering the un-asked question of Hiroshi, about what had happened after went looking for the user of Haseo.

- "Mistress is aware and is working on it. That is all you need to know for now." - The man placed the pocky box inside the coat. Seeing their faces, he sighed. - "If you must know... the one that tipped us about the situation... was Aura herself..." - This shocked the group.

- "Aura? Is she okay? Is Zefie with her?" - Shuugo stepped forward.

- "That I do not know. Lets just say... I just returned to 'active duty' recently. My Mistress' other agents, have been following the incident closely. And I do not mean just this one... but everything related to AIDA and the resurrection of Cubia..." - The man informed.

- "Can you tell us what AIDA is?" - Salvador questioned. - "I mean... you guys could know..."

- "That information I lack. To be truthful... we were caught off guard about AIDA's return... seeing it was just eradicated some weeks prior... Mistress wishes to aid you as best as she can... thus, here I am..." - Sato Ichiro replied. - "The safety of the net and the real world has been put on jeopardy once again... thus we can not stay idle."

- "What do you suggest?" - Hiroshi asked.

- "For starters... I believe it would be in our best interest to gather at a certain warehouse I have equipped with the necessary equipment..." - The man stated. He took out his cellphone suddenly, separating from the group.

- "What do you think? I mean... can the guy be trusted?" - Michiru asked, still uncertain thanks to the gun incident.

- "The man can be trusted. I have worked with him before. It was the day the girls and I broke inside CC Corp in order to aid the dot hackers from the real world." - Tokuoka said, as he lit a cigar.

- "Without their aid... we could have failed that day... the day we confronted Cubia, Corbenik and Morganna herself..." - Hiroshi muttered. He felt Yasuhiko's hand on his shoulder.

- "Yeah... it was their actions what allowed all of us... the Lost Ones... to aid in the final battle..." - Yasuhiko said and Fumikazu nodded. - "I also think we can trust the man..."

- "You will trust anyone who gives you food..." - Sayu smirked and the group shared a small laugh.

Hiroshi glanced to the back when he heard Akira's group returning. He saw as Chika held a frown on her face, while Rena held resignation on hers. He also saw as Rena mouthed to Shuugo that she would explain everything later. The short red-head approached Hiroshi, her glare gone.

- "So... what do I do to help?" - She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

- "Thanks for understanding... I know it must be a lot to take..." - Hiroshi answered.

- "Tch... never mind that. I will not allow that bastard do as he pleases. Many of us still have a score to settle with him..." - Chika spat.

- "A score to settle?" - Michiru asked, afraid to learn more of Tooru's darkside.

- "Yeah... it was that bastard who infected Sirius with AIDA... and not only him... he also infected Taihaku... my friends. Not only that... he staged a Coup D'état at Moon Tree... and soiled the sacred Arena into a PK-heaven... infecting many players in the process... it was him who gave AIDA to the PC that PKed me... and left me comatose..." - The words stunned the group.

- "You were comatose too?" - Sayu blurted.

- "Yeah... I just woke up less then three weeks ago..." - Chika sighed. - "Ryou saved me..." - She whispered.

- "So much evil... I still can not believe a ten year old can do that..." - Michiru sighed and Salvador placed his arm over her shoulder.

- "You tell me lady... it hurts my pride to know a ten year old did that to all of us..." - Chika pouted.

- "So... what are we doing now, Hiro?" - Akira stepped besides her fiancée, taking hold of his hand.

- "Sato-san was going to tell us about a place where we can gather to decide what to do next..." - Hiroshi quieted down when the man in question returned. The group's attention was on him when they saw the man sigh.

- "We must move at once. I have news... and you will not like them... one of our agents has informed us... that Haseo has hacked his way inside Lumina Cloth..." - The man informed.

- "The Arena..." - Both Salvador and Chika answered the un-spoken question of the group.

* * *

- **Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –  
****- 01:50 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Haseo's eyes widened upon seeing the destruction around the Root Town. The central fountain laid in ruins, its water spilling around. Trees lied broken or burned. The Save Kiosko stood in shambles, with its NPC gone. The path towards ICOLO had fallen into the dark lake below, leaving the bridge useless. The NPC in front of ICOLO laid in pieces in front of the doors of the special atHOME. Rocks laid in the path towards the Arena, while the stairs leading to the back alley were blocked by the fallen balcony besides the Arena's entrance. Hundreds of discarded weapons laid forgotten all over the floor.

- (Damn... what happened here? What did the bastard do?) - Haseo gritted his teeth as he walked forward, splashing water everytime he stepped.

The once proud Warring City stood almost in complete darkness, with most of its lights gone. Haseo glanced towards the Arena and saw part of its upper area gone. From it, light emanated, since it seemed that only the lights of the arena were still functional. - (Sakaki and Atoli were in the middle of the arena... I saw the stands behind them...)

The white suited Xth form of Haseo ran through the rocks, jumping over the discarded weapons until he reached the stairs, where his eyes widened. The state of the stairs was something he had not expected... they were stained in red... in red blood... Seeing his feet, Haseo finally noticed there was not only water on the area, but also tons of blood... and his boots were stained in it. - (The hell??)

- "Do you like the decorations I made... Haseo?" - Sakaki's voice was heard and Haseo looked for him with the eyes. He spotted him at the Arena's Booth, where the NPC usually stood. Said NPC was behind Sakaki, its head gone, impaled to the back with a javelin.

- "Bastard... what have you done to this place?" - Haseo yelled.

- "Oh... I just thought it would look better this way, do you not think so?" - Sakaki smirked as he placed his chin on a hand, while waving with the other. - "Can you believe how beautiful it ended this time around? The damage from the AIDA server did not disappear when I let it fell this time. Must have been because AIDA won this time around."

- "You made this place an AIDA server... what about the weapons?" - Haseo asked as he glared at the man.

- "Ah... those belonged to the players who tried to defend little Atoli from me." - He smirked and Haseo clenched his fist. - "Them falling was like music to my ears."

- "Were those players... the ones that entered the hospital two days ago?" - Haseo questioned. - "They said on TV they were victims of a variation of the Deadly Flash..."

- "Well... that is proof that you should not believe everything you hear on TV." - The man smirked and Haseo wished he could punch it out of the face, along some teeth.

Sakaki jumped over the table and looked down at Haseo, who glared daggers at him. - "Fight me Haseo." - He jumped towards the Epitaph User, while drawing his modified Heavenly Dawn. Haseo, seeing Sakaki was able to draw his weapon, immediately took out his broadsword, the Heine's Shadow. Sparks flew as both weapons impacted. Haseo pushed forward, while Sakaki used the momentum of his jump to flip away, falling on his feet. Immediately after landing, he twisted his body in order to make his strike stronger. Once again the swords meet with all the might of their players, with the sparks flying around.

- "Where is Atoli? What did you do to her?" - Haseo yelled in the face of Sakaki, not even slightly unnerved at the blackened AIDA areas in his foe's body.

- "Tch... and here I thought you came to see me... buuh!" - Sakaki laughed as he jumped back, evading Haseo's slash.

- "Do not play with me, damn it!" - Haseo yelled as changed weapons, taking out his Heine's Invasion Dual Swords.

The Epitaph User of Skeith ran towards his adversary, jumping over some rocks and slashed down. Sakaki replied by swinging his weapon at Haseo, who deflected it with one dagger, while beginning a series of slashes at Sakaki. - "Ghost Falcon!" - He cried as he activated his strongest Twin Blade technique, attacking Sakaki in the air. Before Sakaki hit the hard floor, Haseo cried out his special Dual Gunner Skill. - "Double Trigger: Judgment!!" - The skill forcibly changed Haseo's Dual Sword into the Dual Guns, and he began shooting at Sakaki, making the AIDA-fied player cry out in pain.

Sakaki fell hard towards the floor, face first, earning no sympathy from Haseo. He coughed on the floor, enraged. - (Damn it... even after defeating most of the other Epitaph Users... he is still able to overpower me...) - Sakaki's eyes widened when the blade of a Scythe reached his neck. He saw Haseo holding his Lost Weapon, the grey Shadowy Death, near him. The blade of the Scythe was placed in such a way, that Sakaki found a blade on his throat and behind his neck.

- "Where is she?" - Haseo asked again, holding back his anger for the sake of the girl. The only response he got, was a smirk. - "I said to not play with me!"

- "Am I?" - Haseo froze when he heard Sakaki's voice on his ear. He did not have time to react when he was severely kicked on the back, sending him crashing unto the fallen balcony. He stood up immediately and glared at the man, not understanding why there were two of him. His eyebrows rose when one of the Sakaki's disappeared, leaving only rubble behind.

- "What the?" - The Adept Rogue was confused.

- "That is the Mirage of Deceit's power combined with the Propagation... I was able to escape, creating a clone... and you never noticed, thanks to dear Atoli's power." - Sakaki explained as he smirked, making Haseo mad.

- "You dare use their abilities... I will stop you!" - Haseo ran again, and slashed with his Lost Weapon, only for Sakaki to jump away, over the stairs. - "Do not run, you coward!"

- "Ah, ah" - Sakaki shook his fingers mockingly. - "I think that shall be enough... dear Atoli is waiting for you after all..." - He laughed as he used AIDA's power to jump over the arena.

- "Wait!!" - Haseo yelled. He dispelled the Lost Weapon and ran through the stairs.

Looking around, Haseo saw the gates to the lockers and stands broken and unfunctional. Grunting in annoyance, Haseo sought the long path. Seeing the stairs, he ran towards them. Passing through the long dark hallways, with his Dual Guns ready, in case Sakaki decided to attack, he saw light at the end of the path. Running, he emerged, and stopped in his tracks upon seeing the AIDA creature in the center of the arena. Walking back a few steps, and casting a Speed Charm over himself, Haseo ran and jumped over the abyss, falling into the Arena.

- "Atoli..." -

* * *

**- Outside** **Lockers of Tokyo University Dome, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 01:50 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

As answer to the unspoken question of the present, Chika and Salvador explained they recognized the background from where Sakaki had spoken to them, as one of the Arenas in Lumina Cloth. Salvador argued that seeing as both Ryou and Chika held, or had held, the title of Emperor, they would instantly recognize the place. Chika nodded her agreement.

- "Damn it... this has taken a turn for the worst... we wanted to prevent this from happening... yet there he goes... directly to Sakaki's trap." - Yasuhiko spat, earning himself a glare from Chika.

- "Still... I can understand the feeling... he must have felt helpless... I know the feeling... it happened to me a lot... back during the Twilight Incident..." - Hiroshi said, making Yasuhiko cringe in shame. Yasuhiko felt himself grow smaller when not only Chika's glare was upon him, but also Akira's, Rena's, Junko's and surprisingly... Mai's.

- "Hate to break the moment of reminiscence" - Kuro Bith said - "Although its fun seeing Orca of the Azure Seas getting glared down by" - He added in a whisper - "But like I said... we should move out. I have enough transport for any of you who did not arrive in car. In that case, just follow any of my vehicles."

- "Lead the way. None of us brought our own automobile." - Tokuoka informed the man, who nodded.

As they walked outside, into the rain, Hiroshi signaled Yasuhiko to follow him closer to the hacker. - "Sato-san... can you give me the address where we are going? I want to call Akio, Balmung's user, and Piroshi-san, for them to join us." - The man nodded and gave the address to the young men. Yasuhiko took the clue, and took out his cellphone, dialing Akio, while Hiroshi called Piroshi. Akio told them he would meet them there after being informed of the situation. Piroshi, on his part, said he was staying on CC Corp, in order to inform Iwazaki Ken, previous user of Lios, and Shibayama Saki, previous user of Kamui, of the situation. Specially since Lumina Cloth was under a heavy quarantine.

- "You know..." - Chika whispered besides Akira and Rena, gaining their attention. - "I always heard the stories behind the dot hackers... and thought they were no more than internet rumors... great stories... but nothing more than that... I never thought things like this could happen inside the game... until Bordeaux PKed me and my consciousness began to fade... for a brief time I saw what the PKer did... but that ended when Ryou... when Haseo defeated her... purging AIDA from her... I saw how desperately Haseo fought against her... and then Cubia appeared... things have been hectic the few last months... and now I find myself here with the same people of the stories I heard... even though it hurts... I can not say I would want things to have happened differently... because maybe I would not have meet Ryou... and would probably not get to know any of you..."

- "I can understand that... because I would not have meet Hiro otherwise..." - Akira answered.

- "Well... both of us meet because I transferred to the same school as you Chika... I really do not know how my life would have been changed if I had not been involved with The World's incidents though... maybe Mom and Dad would not have to transfer from work so many times..." - Rena took hold of Chika's hand, and gave a gentle squeeze.

- "You know? You are a bit like me, Kuramoto-san." - Akira said, gaining the attention of the two girls. - "We both fight for what we believe in... yet that does not mean we must be of ice... you possess a gentle heart... and I am willing to beat, you are a person who never gives up, who fights fair and square for what you desire." - Chika blushed at the words.

- "You just perfectly described her, Akira-neechan" - Rena smirked.

- "Thank you, Hayami-san..." - Chika replied.

- "Call me Akira. We are friends now, right?" - She winked and Chika nodded, asking her to use her name as well. Mirei ran towards Chika, and asked that she wanted to use her name as well. Those nearby could not help but smile a bit at the display.

- "Demon Palace Emperor Alkaid... an interesting person she is..." - Salvador muttered. At Michiru and Kyoko's confused face, he explained to them about her online self, about how she acted fiercely against foes, and very loyal towards his friends, specially Haseo. He also told them that, after the meeting at the Nimura-Tokuoka House, he had phoned Nuada, aka Rumor, once more, asking all the information he knew about Haseo. His friend told him about the events he had witnessed at the Arche Koeln Waterfall, when the pair had been reunited.

The group walked for several more minutes, until they reached four black vans waiting for them. Kazu joked, trying to ease the growing tension, that they looked like gangster vehicles. Some of the present chuckled, while others thought they did look like them, specially since the owner was a hacker. Kuro Bith boarded the first one, followed by Tokuoka, Junko and Kyoko. The second van was boarded by Mai, Yuki, Fumikazu and Sayu. The third one by boarded by Hiroshi, Akira, Chika, Rena and Shuugo, while the last one was boarded by Yasuhiko, Salvador, Michiru, Mayumi and Mirei.

About ten minutes after the vans started their journey, Kuro Bith received a new phone call that made his eyes widen behind his dark glasses. Taking hold of the radio, he opened a channel to talk to the other trucks. - "Can you all hear me?" - When everyone answered back, he told them to turn on the TV sets on their own vans. - "Things have... evolved once more..." - He said confusing the group.

- "What the hell??" - Was the shared disbelief, voiced by Chika, Yasuhiko, Salvador, Sayu and Tokuoka.

- "I share the sentiment. People... what we are seeing is on open channels... every device... on earth... has been hacked to show this images... and it was not us..." - Kuro Bith informed. Several of them confirmed the information when they saw the same images on their cellphone TV service.

The image of Lumina Cloth's Arena was clear... Haseo stood in front of the AIDA-fied Atoli...

* * *

'_FLASH MAIL'_

_Sender: Zelkova_

_DQH:_

_The white knight has entered the den of the Black Knight..._

* * *

_To: Gord at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__CC: Bset at TheWorldR2 dot com, Tabby at TheWorldR2 dot com, Shino at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Sakisaka at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE: My older brother..._

_I am perplexed to see I still check this email..._

_Well, whatever... Gord... I am sorry to hear about your brother... I hope he gets well soon. Be strong, I know you can do it._

_BTW... I would have never guessed you were a girl... makes me wonder if Tabby was one as well... (snicker)_

_Sakisaka_

_"It doesn't matter where you meet them, a friend is still a friend!"_

* * *

_To: Gord at TheWorldR2 dot com, Sakisaka at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__CC: Shino at TheWorldR2 dot com, Bset at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Tabby at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: RE(1): My older brother..._

_There it is!! The Sakisaka grumble! Nya!_

_Wait a minute... what did you mean by that Shishou!! Of course I am a girl!!_

_Tabby_

"_I want to be useful for those that I care for"_

_

* * *

__To: Gord at TheWorldR2 dot com, Sakisaka at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__CC: Shino at TheWorldR2 dot com, Bset at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: Tabby at TheWorldR2 dot com_

_Subject: FWD: RE(1): My older brother..._

_OMG!!! I can not believe how insensitive I am!!!_

_Gord... I can not say how sorry I am to learn about your brother..._

_We did not talk much, but I was part of the Twilight Brigade as well... Shishou decided to play a joke and copy me the email..._

_I hope he gets better... you will see... nya!_

_Tabby_

"_I want to be useful for those that I care for"_


	23. Chapter 23

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 23

Started Chapter: 15-November-2008  
Finished Chapter: 17-November-2008  
First Post: 11-December-2008  
Last Edit: 14-December-2008

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****23**

**- ****Around the Planet - Real Life -  
- 02:25 PM (Tokyo Local Time), Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

People around the globe watched their television service with confusion. The globally famous game, The World R2, suddenly appeared instead of the usual scheduled shows in every single channel. TV Stations began receiving calls from angry customers, demanding to know why they could not watch their favorite program, sports match or reality show. CC Corp on its part was getting overwhelmed by the immeasurable number of calls their different bases around the planet kept receiving.

In the United States, Boston, a half-Irish and half-Japanese teenager was watching a late night movie when the signal changed to show the game. The girl sat abruptly, wide-eyed. In her heart she could felt something was very wrong, specially after being involved once on a incident involving The World. The previous user of Hotaru could not help but hug her pillow as she saw the events taking place.

Likewise in the United States, South Dakota, a Japanese teacher glued his attention to the screen of his TV, wondering what was airing. He had been awakened by the angry voice of his wife, who had been watching her favorite movie when the signal got interrupted. The angry woman got back to sleep, but the man was unable to do so. Turning off the TV, in order to not disturb the angry female, the previous user of Sanjuro walked outside the room, and turned on the TV at the living room. Drinking a beer, he could not help but get a chill.

In Australia, a young man watched, alongside several hundred others, the screens at the local university cafeteria. Most of the present ignored what was showing, thinking it was some sort of publicity campaign, while others watched in confusion. Murakami Junya, though, watched with clenched fists. The user of Touta, and previously Tawaraya of TAN, had a very bad feeling. Specially since he definitely recognized the white PC as the Twilight Brigade's member, Haseo.

In Germany, Indou Aina was having another nightmare. Ever since her brother had once again sacrified himself in order to save her, she had been getting them more frequently. Waking up, her face drenched in tears, at her hospital room, she sighed. Deciding sleep was not an option, she turned on her TV, only for the controller to fall from her grasp at the scene playing. Eyes widened, she could not do anything more than watch.

Likewise in Germany, a young woman watched in interest. She had woken up by the 'A in C major' sound that suddenly resonated from her TV, which had been left on the night previous. She watched in interest, and only whispered, to herself, several words. - "May the grace of the Twilight Dragon be with you..."

* * *

**- Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music Dorms, Room of Shoji An and Miyake Kira, Tokyo - Real Life –  
- 02:25 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

An dropped the cup she was drying as soon as the 'A in C major' resounded from the TV, clutching her head. It shattered as it fell in front of the girl, who fell on her knees, cutting them open with the shards of the cup. Kira ran towards her friend as soon as she heard the cup breaking. Noticing her bloodied knees, Kira helped An walk towards the couch in front of their TV. An took a deep breath as Kira sat in front of her, already treating her damaged knees. She suppressed a groan of pain as she felt the alcohol cleaning her knees. Her sight fell on the screen.

- "What is going on Kira? Why is The World on TV?" - She questioned.

- "Do not mind that right now... I need to clean the wound first..." - Kira replied, as she cleaned An's knees, not wanting them to get infected.

- "Kira... I swear I heard it... that sound..." - An whispered, and Kira glanced at her eyes.

- "That sound...? You mean?" - Kira asked and An nodded. She glanced at the TV. - "The World R2... and the recent events... you think?"

- "I told you two days ago... this is no coincidence... something is happening... in there..." - An began to tremble, tears suddenly falling from her eyes. Kira, upon noticing this, stood up and, kneeling on the couch, embraced An, bringing her head unto her chest. She began to massage her back, trying to calm the sobbing girl. - "I am scared Kira..."

* * *

**- Monitoring Room, CC Corp Headquarters, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 02:25 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Shibayama Saki slammed her fist unto the wall as soon as the television signals got hacked to show the events taking place within The World. She began barking orders, signaling everybody around to find the source of the transmission, and to destroy it. She had already received an order from upper management to stop it, whatever needed to be done. All the programmers within the company were thus redirected under her and Ken's command. All the resources were to be used to stop this events from destroying the company's image. Their telephonic support personnel were overwhelmed with the sheer number of calls the company was receiving, until Ken, under orders from upper management, told them to stop answering. Trying not to risk a denial of service, despite their sheer number of servers, the webpage of CC Corp was temporarily placed on repairment status.

- "Damn it... just what the hell is going on?" - Saki roared with bags under her eyes. She had not gotten proper sleep since the Omega Server got sealed two days prior.

- "Calm down Shibayama. We need you with a clear head right now." - Ken stated, as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. He too beared bags under his eyes.

- "You tell me to calm down when this is being broadcasted around the whole planet? Get real! We are facing a complete emergency!" - Saki roared back. Ken remained unfazed at her outburst.

Behind Ken stood Matsuyama Piroshi with a sad frown on his face. The peculiar man glanced at the screen and wondered what would Haseo do. He sighed as he remembered Salvador's message from some minutes ago. They had found him, and yet they had also lost him. And now here he was, in front of the whole world. - (Things have taken a turn for the worst...)

- "My... what a sight you people are..." - A voice came from one of the monitors, and everybody inside the room watched wide-eyed as one of the screens began showing a white PC they had not seen in seven years.

- "Helba!!" - Ken said, shocked. - "What are you doing here?"

- "Just thought of saying hi." - The hacker's PC grinned.

- "Tch... is this your doing? Have you come to gloat?" - Saki spat as she stood besides Ken, glaring at Helba.

- "My... my... I guess its true what they say... god makes them, and they reunite. Only a pig-head like you, Lios, can have pig-headed people under him." - Helba smirked, earning many glares. - "Au contraire... my people are working... trying to fix this mess..."

- "Back off Shibayama." - Ken ordered. - "What do you mean Helba?" - The man could swear he saw the woman take a more serious attitude.

- "What we are seeing is the work of Sakaki... the brat is using the power he gained from... her... to gloat to the whole world how he will try to humiliate Haseo..." - Helba explained.

- "All this because he wants to gloat? What a damn brat!" - Saki clenched her teeth, biting on her cigar. Annoyed, she spat the cigar's filter.

- "The thing here my dear admins... is that Sakaki intends to become a God... he wishes to surpass Aura... by using the power given to him by Morganna..." - Helba answered.

- "That... that is ridiculous!!" - Piroshi said, stepping forward. - "Does he really intend such a thing? Even if he was sane... doing so this way... he will only harm the net! He could cause the governments to shut down the net!!"

- "That is correct. But do remember... he is just a kid after all. We can not hope for him to rationalize what he is doing." - The woman stated. - "As I said before... my people are working already to stop this... we may not be able to stop the world from seeing this... but we may have another choice..."

- "Let me guess... this is why you have come to us... right?" - Iwazaki Ken frowned.

- "That is correct. I see the years have made you sharper." - Helba smiled. - "My people are working to find the source of the hacking. But the true nature of what is happening must not be leaked to the public... a cover story must be made... and to do so... we need to work together. To locate the source... eradicate it... and then to save your dear company. Honestly... I care less of CC Corp... but... this is The World Aura wishes to protect... and that... I shall do..." - The hacker said.

- "You mean...?" - Ken was stunned.

- "Correct... this is Aura's wish..."

* * *

**- Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth, Arena – Game –  
- 02:25 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Haseo silently glanced at Atoli, with a saddened face. The girl, transformed by the AIDA infection, stood kneeled, hugging herself. Unaware of having the eyes of the entire world over him, Haseo de-summoned his weapons and walked tentatively towards Atoli, glancing around searching for Sakaki. Not seeing the bastard around, Haseo glanced at the girl, only for his eyes to widen at the black arm that shot towards him. Sidestepping, Haseo barely evaded the arm, which left a faint cut on his right cheek. He grunted in pain, as the cut manifested in the real world.

- "Atoli... wait! Its me! Haseo!" - The boy said, while placing his hands in front of him, defensively.

- "Ha...se...o?" - The AIDA-fied Atoli whispered. She brought her head up and glanced at the white PC in front of her, who flinched at the sight of the blood red pupils in her dark eyes. - "You... came..."

- "I am here... I came to save you..." - Haseo declared as he walked towards the girl.

- "To... save... me? You... you... YOU LIE!!" - Atoli roared as she slashed the air, with her right hand, in front of her. An AIDA arm stretched from her back, hitting Haseo's side, sending the Terror of Death flying towards the abyss below.

Quick thinking, Haseo summoned his left Twin Blade and stuck it to the floor, stopping him from falling, all while holding his side in pain, with his free arm, and having lost his air due to the impact. - "Ugh... that freaking hurt..." - Standing up, Haseo did not stop seeing Atoli all the time. The girl, likewise, kept glancing at him, while whimpering.

- "Why... did you... come? Did you... want to make... fun of me?" - Dark tears fell from the eyes of Atoli.

- "Atoli! How can you say that? You are too important to me!! I could never do that!" - Haseo declared. In the real world, a red haired girl flinched at the words.

- "You lie... you... you have never really seen me... you just... you just see Shino..." - Atoli took hold of her head in denial. - "Is it not true...?"

- "That is not the truth!! Shino is Shino, and Atoli is Atoli! I have never seen you differently!" - Haseo yelled. In the real world, a brown haired girl clenched her hand over her heart.

- "Liar!" - Atoli shouted. - "I know you saw her everytime you saw me! Because we have the same character model! I was just a replacement!!" - She shrieked. - "You never truly saw me for who I am!!"

- "Like I said, that is a lie! You are not a replacement! Think rationally! AIDA is manipulating your feelings! Let me help you!" - Haseo pleaded.

- "Yes... you can help me..." - Atoli said and Haseo saw hope, only for it to be crushed. - "By... dieing!!!" - Atoli raised her arms and dozens of AIDA arms shot towards Haseo.

Eyes wide, Haseo jumped backwards, flipping in the air trying to evade the arms. Seeing no other choice, he summoned his BroadSword and used it as a shield against the black AIDA arms. His eyes widened more when he felt one arm circle him, binding him. He saw as Atoli, influenced by AIDA, raised her right arm, action that was mimicked by every AIDA arm, except the one holding him. When Atoli lowered her arm, all the AIDA arms came crashing upon him. He could not help but scream at the pain he felt at the moment. In the real world, the occupants of the black vans cringed in pain. At CC Corp, a certain graphic designer cursed at the sight.

Dust clouded the area where Haseo stood a moment prior. Atoli severed the connection with the AIDA arms she had just used, leaving them embedded to the area where they had crashed. As the dust lowered, Atoli saw Haseo walking outside the AIDA arms, holding his shoulder. His suit was ripped in several places, and his forehead was bleeding over his right eye. In the real world, Misaki Ryou pressed a hand over the wound. Cursing, he placed a towel over the wound, while his PC emulated the moment, only that it reflected him cleaning the blood with his bare hand.

- "Why could you not see me... and only me..." - Atoli whispered, gaining Haseo's attention. - "Why did I have to wait... why?" - She glared darkly at him. - "You were always frank with everybody else but me..."

- "I have never lied to you..." - Haseo shouted. - "Stop this Atoli! I want to help!"

- "SHUT UP!!" - She sent her AIDA arms towards Haseo once more.

- "If the only way to save you... is stopping you... I will do it again..." - Haseo summoned his Scythe. - "I will save you, Atoli!"

Haseo slashed the arms with his weapon, making Atoli shriek in anger. The girl sent even more of the AIDA arms towards him, crashing unto the floor around, trapping him. Seeing no escape route, Haseo slashed a way out, and ran towards Atoli. The AIDA arms behind him made a turn, and flew towards him. Grunting in annoyance, Haseo changed his Scythe for his Twin Blades, expecting the boost in his speed stat the weapons brought. He jumped away from them, and slashed those few that managed to get near. Sliding through the floor, the Epitaph User of Skeith yet again ran towards Atoli. He jumped towards her, intending to strike her on the side, hoping to slow her down, only to be hit by another AIDA arm, which sent him crashing towards the arena, cracking its surface. Spitting some blood, he coughed in pain. Seeing the arms once more approaching, he switched to his Dual Guns, and started to fire without restrain, over the AIDA appendages.

- "Atoli... please... stop this... I care about you... so please..." - The boy said, somewhat out of character. In the real world, two girls, in different locations, closed their eyes.

- "Care about... me?" - She stopped for a second, only to shriek. - "You lying Playboy!!" - This time hundreds of arms flew towards Haseo. His painful cries sounded all through the lonely server.

When the dust settled, for a second time, those in the real world gasped at the sight of Haseo, bounded to a cross made of AIDA particles. Atoli slid towards him, holding her forehead in pain. AIDA kept urging her to destroy the boy, but she held back, wanting to make Haseo experience her grief, her pain, her hate. In the back of her mind, Atoli screamed at herself to stop, but her dark thoughts kept dominating over her body. Atoli stopped midway, only to hug herself, as tears fell from her eyes.

- "Atoli...?" - Haseo asked, from the bound on the cross.

- "You always looked down at me..." - She glared at Haseo, between the bangs of her lowered head. - "You thought I did not notice? How you were always with the others whenever we went... on a quest... or mission? Thought I never saw the looks you gave that cow Pi?" - At the fake Serpent of Lore, Pi sneezed for no reason, at least to her.

- "You think I never... noticed... you taking... hints from Kuhn on how to attract women?" - In the real world, over a black van, Mai suddenly emitted a black aura, scaring Yuki.

- "You were always with that pervert Yata... watching over The World... or rather over women..." - In the real world, Mayumi blinked, decided to take the information to blackmail Takumi sometime. Hearing the events through his cellphone, Akio, user of Balmung, wondered why he never thought of doing that.

- "Or were you watching men? After all... you and Endrance seemed very close..." - In the real world, Kazu muttered that Kaoru always was a weird one, earning a slap on the back of his head, courtesy of Sayu.

- "Or are you into kids... after all... you did spend an awful number of time with Saku and Bo..." - At his home, Nakanashi Iori could not help but blush in embarrassment, while his friend, Hayami Kouta's eyes twitched.

- "Were you really after Shino...? Or was it Ovan...? You kept yelling his name over and over..." - At Germany, Indou Aina almost fainted at the implication over his brother's sexuality.

- "Wait... you liked it kinky, right? That is why you accepted that bitch's Bordeaux member address so easily..." - At her home, Nina Kirchies, user of Bordeaux, suddenly stopped laughing when she was mentioned and got enraged. Hundreds of kilometers away, Chika suddenly forgot her anger, shocked after hearing Haseo had the member address of the PKer that left her comatose.

- "I know more than half of your list are women... trying to compete with Kuhn?" - Once again, Mai's aura darkened, while Yuki begged Sayu to change seats with her, earning a 'no way' answer.

Haseo's eyebrows twitched all through Atoli's rant. - "Uhm... Atoli... just... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??" - He panted after his yell. Angry mother's phoned CC Corp over the language on their game, but got no answer. - "All this crap you are saying has no facts! Listen to yourself! AIDA is toying with your mind! Snap out of it!!"

- "You... may be right..." - AIDA-Atoli whispered. The little Atoli on her mind nodded happily, thinking her dark self was finally cracking. Her disappointment was humongous after her dark self began talking again. - "Yes... all that does not matter... after all... what matters is what I am... just a toy for you..."

- "What? Where do you get that idea?" - Haseo yelled, still trying to free himself from the bond.

- "I will show you... I am not to be toyed with..." - She raised her hand, and AIDA created long claws. She slapped Haseo, leaving three long red marks on his face. - "I am not a replacement... I will prove I am... the true User of Innis... and not Shino..." - The words confused Haseo and Shino, who watched the events besides the bed of Indou Masato. She stood up and left the room. - "She can die for all I care..." - She slashed Haseo's chest, drawing blood, which she licked. She used her index fingernail to draw a line from Haseo's chest to just above his pants.

- "The Atoli I know would never speak ill of someone like that... wake up!" - He yelled in her face, making her slap him again, sneering.

- "That clueless and stupid girl is no more..." - She panted. - "All because you would not pay attention to me... and only me... I will erase Shino... and the other whore... yes... that red haired whore who dared take you away from me while we quested..." - At the real world, a vein practically burst on a certain red headed girl.

- "AIDA or not... I... I will not allow you to harm them!" - Haseo began to glow. - "I will save you from making a mistake! One you would regret if I allowed to happen!" - Using the power of Skeith, Haseo broke free, and tackled Atoli. Doing a backwards summersault, he began to chant. - "Come on... come on... I am right here... SKEITH!!"

* * *

**- Black Vans in movement, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 02:43 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

As soon as she heard Atoli calling her a whore, Chika practically began choking Shuugo, who was saved by Rena, arguing he was at no fault. Hayami Akira enveloped her arms around the red head's shoulders, trying to calm her down, while Rena took hold of her hands. In the front seat, Shuugo massaged his abused neck. Hiroshi, meanwhile, watched with fascination as Haseo broke free from the cross.

- "I can not stand this anymore..." - Chika whispered. - "Hey! You, the hacker. Kuro Byte, or whatever your name is, let me log into the game!" - Chika yelled. She ignored the protest that came from both BlackRose.

- "_You sure girl? Things are a bit hectic inside there... as you can see..." - _The man pointed out, on the radio, as Haseo channeled the power of Skeith, summoning his avatar. The sight of Skeith almost made Yasuhiko piss his pants, while the others watched on, shocked.

- "I am sure! I can not stand being here, without not being able to do a thing. I need to help him! To return some sense into that idiot blonde! She is not like this. AIDA is confusing her, so I must slap some sense onto her!" - Chika spat.

- "Um... Chika-chan... I do not think you can do much... seeing the state of things..." - Rena began to say, but shut up upon her friend's glare.

- "I do not care!" - Chika answered.

- _"Very well... the compartment in the front seat has an M2D and a laptop... you can use it to access the national wireless... the software of the game is of course installed on it... we shall be reaching our destination soon anyway, when we do, the computer will automatically switch to our private and faster ISP." _ - The man informed. Chika asked Shuugo to pass her the things, while Salvador and several others protested through the radio.

- "This is not good..." - Hiroshi whispered, earning the attention of the three females besides him. They glanced at the screen, and saw Skeith disappearing, leaving only Haseo on a deep crater. - "He is not fighting... despite what he said... he is holding back... Sakaki did made the best move... by capturing Atoli... and using her against him..."

- "I will have to slap some sense onto him as well..." - Chika said, as she placed the M2D on her head, booting the software of The World R2.

* * *

**- Net Slum Tartarga - Game -  
- 02:57 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

After two weeks of absence (which was not that long actually), ex-Demon Palace Emperor Alkaid logged in once more. She had logged directly unto this server because it had been the last one she had been on, prior to disconnecting. Without hesitating, she opened the Chaos Gate menu, intending to gate into the Omega Server. When the gate was not initiated she got a popup warning, indicating the server was under reparation, and was inaccessible at the time.

- "Damn it! I have no time for this!" - Alkaid yelled as she tried to enter again, earning the same error message.

- "Calm down..." - A soothing voice was heard. The Twin Blade red head glanced back, only to see a silver haired Harvest Cleric dressed in purple clothes.

- "Who are you?" - Alkaid questioned. - "I have no time to remain calm..."

- "I know you wish to aid him... that is why I am here as well... I am Shino." - The girl presented herself.

- "Shino?" - Alkaid repeated the name. She heard several gasps from beside her. She felt as the laptop was removed from her legs, by Akira, who turned on the dual display, in order to see what Chika was watching on her M2D.

- "Correct... after seeing what Atoli-chan was going through... and what she was doing to Haseo... I could not sit down and do nothing... so I searched for an FMD... and here I am... I thought I could warp from here... but I only got an error message..." - Shino smiled sadly.

- (So this is the girl Ryou fought so much to save... her PC certainly looks like Atoli's... but the personalities are totally different... the way this girl speaks... its almost as if a calming aura had descended around me...) - She shook her head. - "Yes... I got the same reaction..." - Alkaid sighed. - "What do we do?"

- "You ladies seem to be stuck, OINK!" - A voice said, making both Shino and Alkaid glance at the source.

- "A Grunty?" - Shino looked at it, curious.

- "Death Grunty? Why are you here?" - Alkaid asked.

- "You know him?" - The Harvest Cleric questioned.

- "That is the Grunty from Haseo's guild. Canard." - The Twin Blade answered, wondering why it was here. - "Though... I am curious to see it outside the guild with no quest involved..."

- "The Guild is not Haseo's! OINK! It is mine OINK!" - The Grunty began to flap its tiny arms. - "But no matter, OINK! I will let it slide now, OINK! After all, you need my help to aid my stupid servant, OINK!"

- "What the... I... I never seen a reaction like this..." - Alkaid stopped talking, hearing a scream from the TV in the van. - "Tch! I have no time to waste on this... I need to find a way to get inside the Omega Server"

As Alkaid began to walk away, Death Grunty bit her skirt, making Alkaid lose her balance, falling on her face. - "What was that for!!" - She yelled. Shino blinked at the strange behavior of the Grunty.

- "Listen as people talk to you, OINK!" - Death Grunty got mad. Shino suddenly kneeled besides it, making the Grunty blush.

- "What are you trying to tell us?" - Shino asked.

- "I have a message, OINK! And a certain item that can aid you, OINK!" - When he gained the attention of both females, he continued. - "Use this Virus Core to hack you way inside the Omega Server. OINK!" - The words of the Grunty surprised Akira, who was listening to the conversation through the laptop. - "It is a gift from the goddess... she wishes for you to save the Children of Morganna... her brothers and sisters..."

- "The Goddess?" - Shino and Alkaid said at the same time. Chika heard both Rena and Akira said the same words, earning the attention of Shuugo and Hiroshi.

- "Yes. Our Goddess. OINK! Aura!" - Their mouths fell open.

- "Whoa! Just hold on a minute! You mean to tell me... you, a Grunty, were sent here by Aura herself?" - Alkaid questioned.

- "Hey! What is that supposed to mean!? OINK! We Grunties are a blessed race, OINK! Aura herself placed us here, to guard! OINK!" - Death Grunty glared at her.

- "Okay, okay! Sorry! Geez..." - Alkaid sighed.

- "Can you really help us?" - Shino asked and the Grunty nodded.

- "Yes. But you must be very careful. OINK!" - He gave one virus core to each girl. - "Use the item over the gate and then warp. OINK!"

Shino and Alkaid watched each other and nodded. Following the instructions, they were able to warp. Death Grunty glanced back and saw Melo Grunty. Nodding at the Grunty of Moon Tree, Death Grunty warped after the two girls.

* * *

**- Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –  
- 03:09 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Alkaid and Shino warped inside Lumina Cloth, only for their eyes to widen at the destruction. Nodding at each other, they started to run through the rubble, towards the Arena. Death Grunty saw them running away and it sighed, staying besides the Chaos Gate, in case its help was needed. It shuddered at the sight of the destroyed server, it was unnerving, just as King Grunty had told him earlier.

Having arrived outside of the Arena, Alkaid signaled Shino to follow her, through the long route, after seeing the destroyed Arena Gate. The silver haired girl nodded and ran behind the red head. Both passed the long dark tunnel, in time to see the AIDA-fied Atoli holding Haseo, in the air, by holding his neck. Both girls jumped over the abyss, and fell loudly, earning the attention of the AIDA infected player. Haseo's eyes widened upon seeing them both.

- '_Kuramoto-san... we have visual of you and Shino in front of Haseo and Atoli... please, try to hold them back a few minutes. We are arriving to our base... help shall be provided soon...' - _The voice of Ichiro Sato reached Alkaid, through the radio in the van. She relied the information to Shino, through a fast flash mail, courtesy of Akira. She vaguely heard Hiroshi questioning what kind of help they were providing. Focusing on her task, Alkaid tried her best to block the conversation around her, in the real world.

- "Understood..." - Shino replied, verbally.

- "You two..." - Atoli glared at them darkly.

- "What... are you... doing here... go!" - Haseo yelled, trying to ease the hold on his neck.

- "Like hell I will leave! You know me better than that, Haseo!" - Alkaid spat as she summoned her Twin Blades.

- "I agree. What kind of friend would I be, if I did not help you in your time of need?" - Shino answered. - "Atoli-chan seems to be in pain as well... I will not forsake any of you..." - She summoned her staff.

- "You two... if it was not... for you two..." - Atoli whispered. - "If you two did not exist... if you did not exist... he would have... looked at me... and ONLY ME!!" - The infected Atoli shrieked, as AIDA arms shot towards the girls.

- "Wait!!" - Haseo yelled.

- "Ap Do!" - Shino casted over herself and Alkaid, giving them a boost in speed. She then jumped away from the arms, while Alkaid jumped in front of her, to slash at the arms.

- "Chaotic Strike!" - Alkaid jumped in the air and activated her skill, slashing at the arms, deflecting them away. Her eyes widened when more of them came upon her as she was falling, only to be saved by a light spell from Shino. She nodded her thanks.

- "Stop! Gate out! You are no match for her on this form..." - Any other words from Haseo were muffled by the AIDA arm in his mouth. Atoli glared at him, as if telling him to remain silent.

Atoli wrapped Haseo in AIDA arms and threw him back, sliding slowly towards Shino and Atoli, who panted in the floor, while kneeling, side by side. She raised her arms and two long AIDA wings emerged from her back. Swinging them back, Atoli violently swung the wings forward, creating a terrible burst of wind, which crashed upon the two girls, who were sent flying. Remembering what Haseo had done early, Alkaid managed to stab one of her blades unto the ground, stopping her from sliding away into the abyss. Reacting immediately, she drew her free arm towards Shino, who taking the hint took hold of her hand. They held tightly until the wind died down. Both sighed in relief. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over them, and they barely managed to escape, as Atoli herself stabbed the ground where they had been just a second earlier.

- "Damn it Atoli! Snap out of it!" - Alkaid screamed.

- "Atoli-chan! You must fight the AIDA! Do not let it control your darkest feelings!" - Shino pleaded.

- "Shut up... both of you..." - She replied, with her head lowered. - "If you did not exist... Innis would have been with me... from the start... if you had not exist... Haseo would look only at me..." - Atoli screamed, as she slammed her AIDA arms unto the stomach of both girls, sending them flying. Haseo's eyes widened at the sight as she struggled to free himself. At a safe distance Sakaki was enjoying the show, wishing he had some popcorn.

- (Innis?) - Alkaid thought. She managed to hear those near her, in the real world, share her confusion. She coughed a bit of blood, online and offline, and she felt a napkin being pressed to her lips, by a panicked Rena. Akira commented she could not believe how connected the players got to their real selves when AIDA was involved. Ichiro Sato answered, through the radio, that was exactly one of the most dangerous properties of AIDA.

- "It is true... I used to be the Epitaph User of Innis..." - Shino said, shocking those watching. - "But it left me... because I was powerless... because I was not able to grasp its power... unlike you... Atoli-chan..." -

- "LIES!!" - Atoli shot the AIDA arms towards Shino, who was tackled to the ground by a sprinting Alkaid, both managing to barely escape the strike. - "Do not get in my way... you whore..."

- "Damn it Atoli! Were we not friends? I did considered you one of mine! See what you are doing! This is not you!" - Alkaid spat back.

- "SILENCE! You were never my friend! If you were... you would not have taken him from me!" - Atoli shouted back.

- "Well sue me for falling in love!!" - Alkaid shouted in anger, blushing madly. Shino's eyes widened at the outburst.

- "You..." - Atoli shook in anger. - "DIE!!" - AIDA arms fell over both girls, effectively eliminating every escape route possible. Cornered, Alkaid tried to fight back, only to be backslapped, falling over Shino. Both girls glanced at Atoli, only to see her fingernails morphing into claws, as she had done earlier. She pulled the arm backwards, preparing to impale them when a silver blur appeared in front of them. Atoli stabbed forward, her hand impaling virtual flesh, only to notice a second later the blood that had splashed onto the surprised faces of Shino and Alkaid. She had stabbed Haseo through the stomach. Her mouth fell open as she felt her hat fall backwards.

- "Haseo...?" - Atoli whispered as she felt Haseo's arms encircle her.

- "Shh... its... going to be... okay..." - Haseo coughed.

- "Ryou!!" - Both Chika and Shino panicked, knowing such wound would manifest on the real world, thanks to AIDA's influence. Misaki Ryou coughed more blood, staining the keyboard in front of him.

- "Good job, my dear Atoli. The plan progressed... flawlessly." - Sakaki smirked as he appeared behind Atoli, placing his hand over her head. He felt Haseo's glare over him, and without giving him a chance to act, he pressed forward his hold on the AIDA over Atoli. - "Stage two... start... pass AIDA to him..."

Both Haseo and Atoli screamed in pain as AIDA started to move inside their bodies. Atoli's infected self started to become smaller, signaling the infection was leaving her body, while Haseo's started to darken. A dark sphere enveloped the pair, preventing Shino and Alkaid to interfere. Both girls screamed the name of Haseo, while hitting the sphere, with no luck. Inside the sphere, Sakaki pressed even more AIDA through Atoli's head, into the body of Haseo, until a tear stained Atoli remained behind, falling on her knees, with her arm bloodstained. Before she could move, she felt Sakaki's arm pressing painfully over her neck, and then felt herself being pulled back, by Sakaki's jump. Suddenly the black sphere exploded, causing Shino and Alkaid to shield their eyes with their arms.

- "Haseo!" - Atoli, Alkaid and Shino shouted from their places. The first two barely stopped themselves from saying his real name again, remembering the world was watching them.

After several minutes the dust cloud finally receded, allowing them to see Haseo in the epicenter of the explosion. Sakaki smirked at the sight, while Atoli struggled to get free from his arms, crying. Shino and Alkaid's attention was focused on the figure of Haseo, who lied on fours. As the dust settled down, the eyes of the three girls widened. Haseo raised his head, granting them the view of his black eyes and the fangs on his mouth. Roaring mightily, Haseo rose, allowing them to see his new body. The influence of AIDA had morphed him into a twisted version of his third form, with dozens of lethal spikes over his body, long red claws on hands and feet and two long and lethal tails growing from his back.

- "Interesting... I think I shall call this BST form..." - Sakaki snickered.

- "Haseo..." - Atoli whispered as she felt Sakaki free her from her hold. She walked forward only to see light emerge behind her.

Noticing the light, Shino and Alkaid watched towards it, only to scream in fear. - "No!!"

- "Data Drain!" - Sakaki shot towards Atoli's back.

Atoli, after feeling an impact, glanced down to her chest, only to see a gaping hole on it, with the corrupted data falling in pieces. Trying to reach to Haseo, she walked forward. - "Haseo..." - She whispered as her body crumbled in data pieces, disappearing from the field.

- "Bastard!!" - Alkaid yelled, as she ran towards Sakaki, who only smirked at her. A black beam stopped her on her tracks. Glancing above, her eyes widened at the sight of a floating woman.

- "Mission accomplished Mother. I present you... Innis..." - A white orb flew from Sakaki towards Morganna. - "And the user of Skeith... under your command!"

- "You have served me well, Sakaki. You will be rewarded handsomely." - Morganna smirked as Innis entered the slot on her arm.

- "The Wicked Mother..." - Shino whispered while Alkaid gulped.

- "Were we... too late?" - Alkaid whispered to herself.

- "Now... I just need to get rid of the nuisances..." - Morganna glared at the two girls. - "And then I can begin to overpower Skeith... so I can absorb him... he has grown too powerful... so he needs to be weakened first... through AIDA..." - She began to descend towards Haseo when four blurs came running toward her, passing besides Shino and Alkaid. Each of the blurs jumped, trying to strike her away, so Morganna flew above, on guard. - "You again?" - She spat. - "When will my stupid daughter learn to not... wait..." - Morganna's eyes widened.

- "Orca of the Azure Seas!!"

- "Balmung of the Azure Skies!!"

- "BlackRose of the Azure Storms!!"

- "Kite of the Azure Flames!!"

- "The dot hackers have returned to The World!!" - Kite, BlackRose, Balmung and Orca declared to the whole world.

* * *

_To: Kite at TheWorldR2 dot com, BlackRose at TheWorldR2 dot com, Orca at TheWorldR2 dot com, Balmung at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: DQH at encrypted_

_Subject: Welcome to The World..._

_Hope you guys like my secret project... Aura's request._

_This are perfect copies from your old selves, from the first era. _

_Your stats are the same they were from before the game was shut down._

_I hope you like them..._

_Helba_

_"There's an order that The World desires, then there's the order that you desire. Which one should it take?"_


	24. Chapter 24

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 24

Started Chapter: 18-November-2008  
Finished Chapter: 14-December-2008  
First Post: 19-December-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****24**

**- Black Vans in movement, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 03:****17 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Hiroshi clenched his fists as Rena gently placed a napkin over Chika's lips, cleaning away the blood the girl had spat after her online self had been punched by the AIDA-fied Atoli. He heard Akira comment her surprise about how much the players got connected with their online selves this time around. He vaguely heard as Kuro Bith told his fiancée that this was one of the most dangerous properties of AIDA. Hiro clenched his teeth in anger, feeling powerless. Shuugo, who was in the front seat, saw him and sighed.

- "Are we there yet Sato-san? Can we really provide any help?" - Hiroshi questioned, earning the attention of Rena and Akira. Chika was focused on the game, so she did not hear him.

- "_We will be arriving in just two more minutes... relax... I assure you... Helba-sama will not allow things to fall..." - _The voice of Kuro Bith answered through the radio. - _"By the way... my sources informed me that Hiyama Akio, your friend Balmung, has arrived to our destination. We will be meeting him soon"_

Hiroshi sighed in annoyance and took a deep breath. He felt Akira's hand linking her fingers with his, giving him a gentle squeeze. He smiled at his future wife and then returned his attention to the screen. - (Damn it... can we really do anything? What is Helba planning?) - Hiro saw as they approached an old hangar and he recognized, at the distance, the motorcycle of Akio.

As soon as the vans approached, the doors of the hangar were opened by people dressed in black suits. Hiroshi saw as Balmung's user got on his bike and entered behind the vans. Inside, the occupants all rushed down, minus Chika, who was fighting inside The World, and Rena, who was watching over her friend. Hiroshi looked, wide-eyed, the place. Hundreds of ALTIMIT servers surrounded the walls, with many scientists and technicians working over them. Several dozen computers stood in different desks, all in front of them. He vaguely heard Salvador whistling while Tokuoka commented everything seemed to be the latest equipment.

- "Alright... time is crucial. Please come over here." - Kuro Bith told the group. - "Give me an status Culhwch." - He ordered to a black haired man wearing glasses and a coat similar to his own.

- "Sir, the request is not yet complete. We still have many things to prepare." - The man, code name Culhwch, answered.

- "Can any of them be used?" - Kuro Bith asked.

- "Yes sir. Saya and Lilith are preparing them right now. We will need time to upload the rest though. Helba-sama did a great job salvaging the data, but hacking it to be compatible with the new version took longer than expected." - Culhwch answered.

- "Excellent. Tell Fili and Jinn to keep working. Go aid them." - Kuro Bith ordered and the man went away. He signaled for the group to follow him.

- "Hey... why are those name familiar?" - Akira muttered out loud.

- "I think I recognize them as well... but from where?" - Akio commented.

- "You guys should recognize them. Helba-sama named several AI from the old Net Slum like that." - Kuro Bith answered them. - "But in fact... the names originate from the same place our Mistress name came from..."

- "The Epitaph of Twilight!" - Mirei jumped excited.

- "Precisely!" - Kuro Bith grinned. - "All of us use a name from it... mostly from the dark side." - He grinned. - "But there are some of us who use the light one..."

- "Why the Dark Side?" - Michiru questioned.

- "Ah... well... most of us believe the Sith are better than the Jedi... but that is just us... hackers" - The man snickered, making the group sweatdrop. - "Ah! Saya, Lilith. Have you them ready?"

"Yes sir. The preparations for the top four are done." - The first woman, Saya, who had short blonde hair, replied. The second woman, Lilith, had long dark hair and red eyes. The two women walked towards Hiroshi, Akira, Akio and Yasuhiko and gave each of them a set of M2D.

- "What is this Sato-san?" - Hiroshi questioned as he took the M2D in his hands.

- "That, my dear Kite, is your ticket to The World." - The man grinned as the four azure knights stood in shock.

- "Care to repeat that?" - Akio asked.

- "My friends. This is my Mistress gift to you, as per request of Aura... the data of your old characters has been salvaged, restored and hacked to fit inside the new game. Today... we witness the return of the Dot Hackers." - The group of hackers and scientists cheered.

- "For real?!" - Akira yelled.

- "Our old characters...? Wow..." - Yasuhiko muttered.

- "We can return... and aid them..." - Akio said.

- "Sato-san... everyone... you do not know how much this means... thank you very much!" - Hiroshi bowed, followed by the other three.

- "Enough of that. Just get inside the game. In case you have forgotten you old passwords, there is a text file with them on each of this laptops. You can use them to log in and change the password later on. I do think Kuramoto-san and Nanao-san will appreciate your aid at the moment." - He turned on the TV and the group gasped as Haseo got stabbed. - "Oh crap..."

- "Damn! No time to waste! Lets log in!" - Akira rushed them as she prepared the M2D over her head. The scientists helped them set the game.

- "I hope I remember how to fight... its been almost six years since the last time I logged in..." - Hiroshi muttered.

- "Relax buddy. Its like learning to ride a bike... once you learn it... you never forget it..." - Yasuhiko grinned.

- "Today... we fly again, Azure Knights." - Akio grinned, making them smile, despite the emergency.

- "Sato-san, please have people look for Misaki..." - Akira asked.

- "Already on it BlackRose." - The man replied.

- "Lets go..." - Hiroshi declared. The four ran the software in unison.

As the group of four logged in, their friends muttered excitedly around the four top dot hackers. Mayumi, in a very like Mistral way, pouted for not being able to join them, while Mirei jumped happily. Shuugo ran to the van, calling for Rena. Salvador, Michiru and Kyoko watched the screen when a mighty roar was heard, stopping Shuugo in his way. Tokuoka, Mai, Junko and Yuki watched, wide eyed, as an AIDA-fied Haseo appeared. Their eyes widened further upon the appearance of Morganna herself.

* * *

- **Delta Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu - Game -  
- 03:49 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Kite opened his eyes to see the protective dome over Mac Anu's Chaos Gate. The sound of warping reached his ears and he glanced at someone he had not seen in six years, his partner in crime, BlackRose. Soon after, both Orca and Balmung appeared. The sudden appearance of the four casted an impressive silence over the room, as players around them gaped at their unusual character model, while several others recognized them. The GameMaster, by the gate, gaped at them, speechless.

- "Geez... I forgot your player was taller than mine..." - Kite muttered to BlackRose, who winked at him.

- "Its good to be back." - Orca laughed, while Balmung smirked.

The dot hackers, ignoring the gathered players, turned in unison to the Chaos Gate, when the silence was broken by a squeaky voice.

- "I have been waiting for you! Mellow!" - The gathered players felt as they were pushed by an external force as they opened a path for one Melo Grunty to walk forward.

- "Are you here in the name of Aura?" - Kite questioned.

- "Yes, mellow! I have come to give you the Virus Cores needed for you to gate hack, mellow!" - The Grunty sent a trade request to the four, simultaneously.

- "Perfect. I got it. Thank you Melo Grunty." - BlackRose smiled, checking its name on the status screen.

- "Yeah. Give our regards to Aura please." - Kite answered.

- "We should switch servers, we do not want normal players getting inside after us." - Balmung suggested and the group nodded.

- "No need to do that, mellow!" - The Grunty said, earning their attention. - "Kite-sama only needs to Gate Hack, like he used to do so. If you possess a Virus Core you shall be allowed to follow, mellow!"

- "The Bracelet... is already with me?" - Kite asked and Melo Grunty nodded.

- "That is convenient. Lets go, Kite!" - Orca said and Kite nodded.

- "Okay. Stand near me you three." - Kite rose his right arm and blue rings of light started to manifest. - "Gate Hacking!!!" - The power of the Twilight Bracelet launched itself towards the Gate, cracking the protection over the Omega Server, thus allowing the four to warp inside the server.

As the group left, chaos erupted inside the dome, where excited players muttered the return of the dot hackers. When they tried to question Melo Grunty, it merely panicked, blushed and ran away, warping out.

* * *

**- Japan - Real Life -  
- 04:01 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

As soon as the four original Azure Knights presented themselves to the whole planet time seemed to slow down for all those that knew the legend of the dot hackers, having been directly involved, indirectly involved or had heard about the rumors surrounding their tale. Their appearance gave hope to many, but at the same time confirmed their fears. The fear that this danger was real, and not just an elaborated joke. The Twilight had begun once again.

At An and Kira's dorm, both girls gaped at the screen, not believing what they watched. Morganna herself was back, and the dot hackers stood in front of her, defying her once more. Terrible memories came over An, who in denial, began to cry, while shaking her head. Kira, in response, held her close, trying to calm the girl who, secretly, had caught her heart. Kira could only glance at the screen, amazed.

At the New Creatures studio, Rachel dropped her cup of coffee to the floor, making a big mess as it shattered. Usagimaru, her partner, did not even flinch when some of the hot coffee fell on his leg. The producer of their show had been ranting, for a few hours, his displeasure at not being able to broadcast the show, while the stars watched in wonder. The sudden revelations froze their blood.

At Kubo Moe's house, the girl hugged a pillow close to her chest ever since she had seen Haseo appear. When Shino herself, and a red-haired she did not know appeared she got excited, only for her elation to turn into a great worry, seeing the events. She idly considered login in, but decided against it, thinking she would only get on their way. Seeing Haseo fall made her stand up, to look for her FMD, when the unthinkable occurred. Players from the old legends Sakisaka used to tell her, when they trained, had appeared. Things had gone out of hand.

At Saeki Reiko's hospital room, at Aoyama, Haruka and Watarai hoped that Haseo would not fall. When their hope crashed down, and it seemed that Morganna had won, a new light of hope emerged. Albireo, excited, jumped from his seat, while Haruka grinned, for the first time in days. Watching her comatose friend, Haruka prayed for the safety of the Azure Knights, already thinking of reviving her old habits as WB Yeats.

At the Hayami house, Iori screamed as Haseo fell. As tears came to his eyes, Kouta and he were rendered speechless as the dot hackers appeared on screen. Kouta, now knowing the identity of them, jumped cheering on his big sister and future brother-in-law. Iori finally managed a smile, watching as Kouta's sister tried to keep her promise.

At CC Corp utter chaos reigned when Haseo fell. As per request from Helba, approved by Ken, CC Corp began monitoring the net all over the planet. As Haseo got infected with AIDA, a pulse passed over the net, already causing disrupture and damage to the real world. A second stronger pulse came as Innis was ripped from Atoli. As Piroshi fell on his knees, believing they were too late, hope filled them as Kite and the rest appeared. Piroshi could not help but jump excited. Ken sighed in relief and Saki even smiled for a second, which she replaced by a frown immediately. Her reputation would be ruined after all.

The sentiment was shared all over Japan, and even outside the boundaries of the country, as friends and foes watched, hoping for the best. Those in the known, believed this was no joke, while those who never heard anything past the called 'Second Network Crisis' kept complaining, wanting to watch their shows, unaware of the real danger.

* * *

- **Unknown Place – The Net –  
- 03:51 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 –**

Saku sighed as she sat in the corner of the room, with her hands behind her head and with crossed legs, as she watched over the sleeping forms of Endrance and Ovan. The girl's face twisted into an annoyed frown as she saw over the two. Ovan was in this state for trying to use the Rebirth again, while Endrance was being an emo, refusing to wake up, even though the special treatment was casted over him. Saku could hear as the others discussed on the adjacent room, but she did not want to listen anymore. Hiiragi had woken up several hours ago and he had told them about the complete melee that had taken place at Lumina Cloth. Utter madness... as hundreds of players had been infected... only because Sakaki wanted Atoli. Since the girl had never fallen with them, Saku hoped Atoli had managed to escape from Sakaki's hands.

- (Bo... Iori... I hope you are okay...) - Saku sighed again. Standing up, she walked towards the two sleeping figures. - (Endrance... when will you wake up? I had so much respect for you... yet you easily lifted your weapon against me... all for Mia...) - Yata had told the group about Macha's previous form of the dot hacker Mia, and Endrance's old friend from the first era. - (I guess... you will not look at me... not now... not ever... Mia is lucky... I hope you two can be reunited someday...) - A lone tear fell from her eyes, which she hastily cleaned away.

- "You okay?" - A hand on Saku's shoulder startled her, making the girl jump. Calming her beating heart, she saw the golden-haired Hiiragi besides her.

- "I... I am fine... yes fine..." - She shrugged off the hand.

- "You sure? Want to talk about it?" - Hiiragi questioned.

- "No. I do not want to." - Saku walked away. Seconds later, Hiiragi followed. Saku was about to yell at him to leaver her alone when the 'A in C major' sound filled the rooms of the copied Serpent of Lore. - "Someone fell..." - She whispered as she saw the graphics break open. Hiiragi, having learned of this, stood below the rupture, expecting to catch whoever fell. Saku saw as the others ran inside the room.

- "Kuhn! Pi!. Prepare to tend whoever has fallen!" - Yata ordered. Seconds later they saw as Atoli fell over Hiiragi, who expertly caught the girl bride style. - (So only Haseo is free... but why did Sakaki took so long to deliver Atoli here? Hiiragi told us the battle took place two days ago... when he fell...)

As Hiiragi walked towards the bed Kuhn had prepared for Atoli, he thought he felt the girl stirring for a moment. Blinking he stopped and glanced at her face, which seemed to have left over traces of tears. As Pi told him to hurry, Hiiragi shrugged the action, believing he had imagined it. He gently lowered the girl onto the bed and saw as Saku placed a sheet over Atoli. Kuhn kneeled over the girl, his hands glowing with the restorative procedure Ovan had taught him. As he prepared to press his hands over the girls temple's, Atoli opened her eyes.

- "Haseo!!!" - Atoli screamed as she stood up, making her forehead crash directly into Kuhn's, knocking down the Steam Gunner. - "Ite!!!" - She cried in pain. Slowly opening her eyes, Atoli's gaze meet with the shocked faces of her Epitaph User comrades and Hiiragi. She heard Kuhn's cry of pain as Saku stepped on his stomach, using the Steam Gunner to jump over Atoli, hugging the girl. - "Saku...?"

- "Yata-sama... how is this possible?" - Pi questioned, but the man remained speechless.

- "Where am I? How did I get here? Where is Haseo? And Shino and Alkaid?" - Atoli's tears fell on Saku's shoulder, who seemed to panic as Atoli broke down. Hiiragi walked towards them and took Atoli on his arms, allowing the crying girl to cry on his shoulder. She had immediately launched herself to him, as soon as she saw him there.

- "Hiiragi... you are here..." - Atoli hiccupped.

- "Shh... its okay... calm down..." - Hiiragi comforted the girl.

Saku remained sitting on the bed, watching Atoli with worried eyes. Pi and Kuhn, who massaged his stomach, stood besides Yata, who analyzed the situation with a frown. - (Why has she awakened so soon? What does she have we do not?) - Yata was in deep thought.

After a while, Atoli finally seemed to calm down, falling asleep on Hiiragi's arms. He gently lowered the girl towards the bed, only for Saku to cover her with the sheet once more. Yata signaled the group to walk with him to the adjacent room. Saku reluctantly followed them, wanting to stay behind with Atoli.

- "Yata... what is going on? Why has Atoli awakened so soon?" - Kuhn questioned.

- "There is also the matter of why she took this long to arrive here... since our battle took place two days ago..." - Hiiragi added.

- "Why did she look so scared? Why did she mention Haseo, Shino and Alkaid as soon as waking up?" - Saku added her own thoughts, remembering the time she used to follow Alkaid around, previous to her defeat at the hands of Endrance.

- "Let Yata-sama speak!" - Pi scolded the group.

- "Thank you Pi." - Yata tried again to adjust his glasses, showing the group he totally did that out of habit, since he lost his glasses when he fought Sakaki. Ignoring them, Yata spoke. - "The only idea I can conclude with the current information is that she was fighting alongside Haseo, Shino and Alkaid prior to her defeat. As for her waking up so soon... the only thing I can think is that... her Avatar protected her mind, prior to being ripped from her."

- "Is that even possible? Why can Innis protect her like that, and why did our own Avatar could not?" - Pi voiced the question of the group, minus Hiiragi who still could not comprehend the theory behind the Avatars.

- "My guess is that it is not the first time Innis has been ripped from Atoli. She was stolen back when we were trapped on the first AIDA server. Plus... this is the third time Innis has been ripped outside its user. I believe Innis developed a way to protect Atoli because of that." - Yata explained.

- "Third time? What do you mean?" - Kuhn asked.

- "Atoli was not Innis' first Epitaph User." - He said, shocking the group. - "The first Epitaph User of Innis fell to AIDA long ago, and Innis was forced to flee. It found a new user on Atoli some time later."

- "You mean... she was not supposed to be a real Epitaph User?" - Pi asked.

- "No. That is not what I said." - Yata shook his head. - "Atoli was just not present when Innis choose a user. So Innis choose the only person who meet its requirements at the time."

- "Who was it?" - Kuhn asked.

- "That is irrelevant. I will just tell you this. This Epitaph User held the necessary requirements to wield Innis, but she never did so, because she could not bring herself to hurt the person dearest to her." - Yata watched Ovan, through the open door. - "Innis tried to save her user, but the user freed it. Innis wandered afterwards until, some time later, she found another character with the necessary requirements to wield her. Atoli. Of all of us, she is the last one to receive the power... Atoli and Innis are not weak... it is just that they never had enough time to fight together. She was the last to awaken as well. I believe that... after Skeith and Corbenik... Innis may have the most power out of the Avatars..." - The group heard a gasp. - "You can come out now Atoli..."

Atoli, with a fist over her lips, trying to cover her blush, entered the room. Her hat had remained forgotten on the adjacent room. - "What you said... is it true...?" - She whispered.

- "Every single word. I believe you needed to hear that... right?" - Yata asked.

- "Yes... thank you..." - Atoli whispered.

- "Sorry to ask... but can you tell us what happened?" - Yata asked and she nodded. She told them everything that happened after Hiiragi got data drained.

* * *

- **Outer Dungeon – Game –  
- 04:01 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Saburou's group rested from yet another battle with the Data Bugs. The green-haired female (actually male IRL) glanced around seeing the strange group. Midori, a PC that only existed within The World, created from the cell of a real person, as she finally revealed one night after their group had united with those who fell from the green sky. Adamas, Midori's manager, who sometimes acted like a frightened kid. Maybe he was one IRL. Asta and IYOTEN, PKers, or probably ex-PKers, who seemed to be best friends offline. Saburou grinned as she remembered one of the fallen hitting on Asta, who beat him up, revealing she was actually a male offline. Sirius, a gigantic ex-emperor of ICOLO, whose love for the arena, as a sacred land, felt as a curious, yet understandable, belief. Taihaku, another ex-emperor, whose calmness and ideas were admirable. He had saved many of the reckless players who traveled with them, and had taken unto himself to try and teach them how to be more efficient on battle. Antares, an old man who missed his booze... actually... that was the thing he said to appear as a laid back person, but Saburou learnt that Antares was actually more worried about his family, who most likely where passing a bad moment because of his coma. Matsu, a hot-headed warrior of Moon Tree, who tend to be a little reckless in battle, in order to protect those around. He seemed to be the type that did not care about his own safety, as long as others were okay, like Haseo. Sophora, a quiet and efficient warrior. Few word had the girl spoken since they began traveling together, as if something was eating her thoughts. Infini, Raid and Furufuru, three young players who protected and helped each other. Since he woke up, Raid had been constantly followed by the other two girls, seeing if he needed something, fact that amused Saburou.

- "Something in your mind?" - Midori asked, as she sat besides Saburou.

- "Not really. Just thinking about our odd group." - Saburou rested her chin on her knees.

- "Odd indeed." - Midori replied.

- "I just never expected the closeness of everyone of us in such short time..." - Saburou said.

- "Well... I guess fighting for ones life can have that effect." - The black-haired woman said.

- "I guess so. Where is Adamas?" - The green-haired girl asked.

- "He left alongside Asta and IYOTEN to patrol a bit. He seems to have warmed up to them." - The woman born from a human cell informed.

- "Ah... I see. Asta did try to toughen him up. Guess she finally managed to do so." - Saburou smirked.

- "Did you feel the pulses?" - Midori questioned.

- "Yeah... both of them... the players got restless after we felt them... I wonder what is going on outside..." - Saburou sighed.

- "Nothing we can do now... just move on." - Midori stood up as Taihaku and Sirius approached.

- "I believe we have rested enough. Time to move on." - Taihaku said and Saburou nodded.

- "Asta and her group have returned. The right path is a dead end. Matsu's group said that the left route still lingers on. We should go that way." - Sirius informed.

- "Thank you Sirius. Sorry to make you do this." - Saburou stated.

- "Worry not. We all must aid in this time of need." - The lei tribe giant replied.

Saburou and Midori yelled to the players to be ready to move on. As the group prepared to move on, Sophora's group, which had been guarding the path from which they came, ran towards them, in panic. - "Prepare for combat!! Hundreds of Data Bugs approach!"

- "Shit..." - Saburou cursed. Glancing around, she received nods from her companions. Summoning her blade, she went to battle. After two long and painful hours, the group started to tire. Data Bugs kept appearing one after another. The players fought without rest. The front lines consisted of all those melee players while the magic users stood behind, casting healing and offensive spells all the time. Yet that was not enough, for the current wave of enemies seemed to not thin.

- "Is this the end...?" - Raid muttered, panting besides Infini.

- "Curses..." - Matsu spat.

- (It can not end like this...) - Saburou closed her eyes.

- "OlPhal Repth!!" - A voice resonated all over the Outer Dungeon. Saburou felt herself regaining all her strength and stamina. Her tiredness began to dissipate and she saw as every player besides her felt the same reaction. She also got a stat boost on power, defense and speed. Searching for the source of the unknown spell (for the strongest healing spell she knew was Phal Repth, which did not have the current effect), she saw a bright light above them. The Data Bugs seemed to cringe in fear from the light, confusing her. As the light died down, she saw a saffron-haired girl, wearing a white dress with an infinity symbol on it, descending. - "It... can not be..."

- "Tch... what are you people doing? I just healed you? Why are you not moving?" - The little girl pouted angrily.

- "Who are you?" - Saburou said, as she saw random players ran towards the Data Bugs, destroying them one by one. She felt as Midori, Adamas, Asta, IYOTEN, Sirius, Taihaku, Antares, Matsu, Sophora and Infini approached.

- "My Mommy sent me to help you... my name is Zefie..."

* * *

**- Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –****  
- 04:01 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Morganna's face twisted in rage as she saw those that had dared to defy her standing before her. Those meddlesome humans had appeared once more in front of her, wanting to challenge her, wanting to prevent her to fulfill her desires yet again. Her frown became a smirk as she remembered the possessed user of Skeith. It was perfect... they would weaken him for her... allowing her to break the human... in order to recover her most powerful son, Skeith.

- "You really are a pest... returning after so long... just to defy me..." - Morganna spat as the four dot hackers prepared their weapons. - "You think... you can interfere? You think you can handle me? Go! Pathetic human, wielder of Skeith!"

Haseo's BST-form roared mightily, showing his lethal fangs to the present. Sakaki smirked as he jumped back, intending to enjoy the fight. Kite readied his Twin Blades, as he saw Orca and Balmung do likewise. BlackRose, without letting Haseo out of her sight, had walked besides Shino and Alkaid, helping them to stand up.

- "How did you get here?" - Alkaid questioned.

- "Kuro Bith gave us our PC back. Helba restored them... per request of Aura." - The pink-haired warrior explained.

- "So the Goddess has not really forsaken us... that is good..." - Shino said. - "We must save Haseo now..."

- "And get revenge for Atoli..." - Alkaid glared at the smirking Sakaki.

- "For now... we must center our attention unto Haseo..." - BlackRose said and both girls nodded, reading her weapons. - "Please provide healing support Shino-san... protect her Alkaid..."

- "Hey! I want to fight too!" - Alkaid refuted.

- "Not now... we need you two to be safe... we do not know what could happen to Haseo if we lose you both as well..." - The Azure Storm replied.

- "Tch... fine..." - Alkaid grumbled. She calmed down a bit as she felt Shino's hand on her shoulder. Vaguely she felt another hand on her other shoulder. Probably Rena on the real world.

Saliva spilled from Haseo's mouth, as he kept staring at Kite and the Descendants of Fianna with his dark AIDA eyes. Howling, he surprised all the gathered as he ran not towards Kite, but towards Sakaki, who, surprised, barely managed to escape from Haseo's swipe.

- "What the?" - Sakaki jumped back, only for Haseo's bestial form to rip one of his AIDA legs. He cried in pain as she fell backwards, AIDA already forming a new limb.

- "You fool!! I ordered you to do something else!!" - Morganna yelled, enraged. Distracted as she was, she did not see Kite jumping towards her, intending to stab her with his Twin Blades. As Kite was about to reach his goal, a black blur crashed unto him, making him fall towards the ground. Morganna felt her cheek, only to find a small cut over it. - "How is this possible...? Why could he harm me?"

- "Their weapons must be blessed by Aura..." - The blur that crashed over Kite spoke.

- "Who are you?" - Kite asked the black haired PC.

The group of dot hackers sight was over the black haired PC, as Shino and Alkaid watched Sakaki trying to run away from Haseo. It seemed Morganna's rage had made her ignore Haseo's outburst for the moment. Alkaid tried to walk towards Haseo, but Shino held her back, asking her to be calm for now, since a new enemy had appeared.

- "I am hurt Kite... how can you have forgotten me?" - The PC said, confusing Kite. - "I mean... I used to be your shadow..." - He smirked.

Kite, blinking, watched the character. A shadow? What did he mean? He surely had never seen him before. He analyzed the character in front of him. He had black hair, with a strange face like clip on his hair. His clothes were mainly a mix between purple and black, with white gloves, similar to those of Haseo, on his arms. A black belt crossed over his chest, just like his own. The face markings on the character seemed to be a weird mix of his own and Haseo's.

- "Can not remember me? Understandable... you never saw me in this form..." - He smirked, making him look like a maniac. - "The names... Cubia..."

* * *

_To: DQH at encrypted  
From: KB at encrypted_

_Subject: (BLANK)_

_Mistress... _

_We are ready for stage two... aid is needed..._

* * *

_To: 23F13  
From: 4UR4_

_60 41D 7#053 (#1LDR3N 7R4PP3D 47 7#3 80RD3R5._


	25. Chapter 25

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 25

Started Chapter: 24-December-2008  
Finished Chapter: 25-December-2008  
First Post: 26-December-2008  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****25**

**- Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –  
- 04:21 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

The gathered group glanced in desbelief at the smirking PC in front of them. Kite could swear he heard people cursing, yet none of his companions had done so, making him conclude it was the source had been his friends at Kuro Bith's warehouse. He vaguely heard Kuro Bith bark orders, but he decided to tune him out. It would be very inconvenient getting distracted at the moment with their current foes in front of them. He saw as Balmung and Orca readied their swords while BlackRose pressed a hand over her mouth, in desbelief. The other two players, Shino and Alkaid, had their attention divided between Haseo, who still pursued Sakaki, and the self-proclaimed Cubia. Alkaid's words brought him back to reality.

- "Cubia? As that big monster from several weeks ago? You?" - The read head asked.

- "The very same." - Cubia smirked.

- "I do not believe you... how can a normal player be Cubia?" - Balmung retorted from his place, glaring at the purple clothed PC.

- "Its quite simple really... this is the form 'he' intended for me..." - Cubia answered.

Morganna, meanwhile, grimaced as she healed herself. - (So my daughter has given them their blessings... so they can hurt me? Damn her... I shall erase her soon...)

- "He? Who is he?" - Orca questioned.

- "Fight me... and I may tell you...!" - Cubia summoned a pair of twin blades and run towards Orca, only for Kite to appear in front of him, making their twin blades clash, creating sparks.

- "I will take care of him! Go and free Haseo!" - Kite ordered. - "Now!!" - He shouted when Orca and Balmung tried to protest.

- "Uh, uh... I can not allow that..." - Cubia said as he kicked Kite's stomach, making him double in pain. Cubia jumped back and rose his arms. - "Come forth! My Gomorra!!"

Dozens of Gomorra's emerged, from the land, surrounding the group. Kite clenched his teeth, in anger, as he saw them. They were definitely different from the ones he had battled during the Twilight. They seemed to be smaller, yet their numbers were greater. A fast checkup of stats revealed them all to be of the same type, unlike those he fought which held diverse ablities likes healing or magic. Seems this new Cubia preferred the usage of numbers than of abilities.

- "Those things again?" - Alkaid yelled as she destroyed one that tried to attack Shino, who begun casting protective and boost spells over the group.

- (So this are the same she fought? The same those girls told us about at Akira's exhibition match?) - Kite thought as he slashed one as well. He had no time to dwell on this since Cubia once more launched himself at him. - (Damn it... at this rate Morganna will go after Haseo...)

- "Death Bringer!!" - BlackRose yelled her ability as she fell in front of Kite, slashing at Cubia. - "Go Kite! You must help him! Get Haseo back!"

- "BlackRose!!" - Kite yelled as he saw Cubia press his twin blades over BlackRose's heavy blade.

- "Leave this to us!" - Balmung screamed as he and Orca used their combined techniques to squash several more Gomorra.

Kite nodded at his comrades and ran towards an opening among the monsters, who, noticing him, began to fly towards him. He was about to attack when a yell, from Shino, made him jump to the side. He saw as a Light Spell, the Lei Zas, pierced through the number of Gomorra. Kite nodded his thanks and ran towards the opening. Hearing running steps behind them, he saw as Shino and Alkaid ran behind him. Seeing the determination on their eyes, he nodded at them and ran towards the place he saw Morganna was flying.

- "Tiger Claws!" - Kite jumped through a new wave of Gomorra. He heard as Alkaid also yelled a technique, the Gale Blade, breaking through the onslaught of enemies. Reaching the abyss between the arena and the stands, the three players jumped, seeing Haseo corner Sakaki at the commentator's booth, with Morganna descending towards them. Kite was about to jump towards her when a body crashed over the stands. His eyes went wide upon seeing it was BlackRose.

- "Akira!!" - He yelled her name withouth thinking, running towards her.

- "I... I am sorry Hiro... he is powerful..." - The Heavy Blade girl whispered as she coughed from the impact.

Kite turned around and glared at Cubia, who had fallen nearby. He was a bit unnerved upon seeing his dark AIDA eyes. - "So you posess AIDA as well..." - He felt as Shino kneeled besides BlackRose and began casting healing spells. Alkaid stood by his side, with her attention divided upon Cubia and Morganna. Risking a glance, he saw Orca and Balmung still battling the Gomorra in the middle of the arena. Sakaki was just a hair out of the wolf's den, literally, for he was holding Haseo's jaws away from his head with all his might.

- "Like I said... this is what he intended... too bad he can not see it anymore..." - Cubia laughed.

- "Just who is 'he'?" - Kite yelled.

- "Why... no one else but our creator!" - Cubia smirked. "Too bad you will not hear more... since you failed to entertain me..." - Kite was about to retort when they heard a scream of pain.

- "Haseo!!" - Alkaid and Shino yelled. Kite later learned that Morganna had used an attack over Haseo, pressing him hard to the floor, allowing Sakaki to stand up, who in turn had begun transferring more AIDA particles over the possessed boy.

- "Time to die... Kite..." - Cubia gathered dark energy on his left arm, which began to form the shape of a flower. A Data Drain. - "Too late for you to react..." - He smiled.

- "Vak Don!!!" - Two voices yelled. One fire spell crashed over Cubia's back, while the second sent Sakaki flying away from Haseo. Before Kite could locate the source of the spell, a pair of new arrivals jumped over Cubia, making him blink in confusion.

- "Saber Dance!" - "Calamity!" - Cubia, having received the three attacks directly, grunted in pain, glaring at those who hurt him. A short green haired player in orange clothes, alongside a short tanned pink haired girl.

- "Shuugo! Rena!" - BlackRose shouted.

- "What?" - Alkaid received a wink from Rena. - "Excellent!" - She grinned.

- "Do not forget us! Nya!" - Mistral emerged besides a tiny copy of herself, Mireille.

- "You got that right!" - Mireille grinned.

Sounds of battle filled Kite's ears and he saw that Orca and Balmung were being helped as well and by some unexpected but not despreciable friends. - "Double Sweep!!" - "Repulse Cage!" - "Revolver!" - "Brandish!"

- "Take that you bastards!!!" -

- "Hell yeah!!!" -

- "Wohoo!!!"

- "..." -

- "Oh my... such language..."

- "Like old times..."

- "Indeed..."

- "Let me at em!!"

- "Mou!!! Wait!! Let me heal you first!!"

Marlo, Nuke Usagimaru, Rachel, Moonstone, Terajima Ryoko, Sanjuro, Gardenia, Ouka and Hotaru had arrived likewise.

* * *

**- Hacker's Hideout, Old Warehouse, Japan - Real Life -  
- 04:21 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Kuro Bith cursed as soon as he saw Cubia present himself in front of the dot hackers. His companions saw him in shock for having acted so out of character making him cough trying to hide his embarassment. He began barking orders of preparation to his companions all while typing a text message on his cellphone. After pressing the 'send' button, he saw as Culhwch approached.

- "Got any informartion?" - Ichiro asked.

- "Yes. We have located the computer were Misaki logged in before being infected with AIDA. A team is being prepared to retrieve him at this moment." - The hacker's words attracted the attention of Salvador and Tokuoka.

- "You found him? Just like that?" Wow..." - Salvador whistled in admiration.

- "That is why I wanted to contact him earlier. But the guy's number is not the same." - Tokuoka grunted.

- "Please Tokuoka-san... I have changed my number over thirty or forty times since the Twilight. Maybe more." - He said while taking hold of his chin.

- "See?" - Tokuoka sighed while Salvador sweatdropped.

While the two men talked with Kuro Bith, three other hackers approached them. One of them, the shortest, coughed to gained their attention. - "Plaird, Sconk and Sheradon ready for the mission sir." -

- "Excellent Sconk. You shall lead the team." - Kuro Bith answered. Sconk was a plump short man, Plaird was a slender woman whose hair was tinted blue and Sheradon was a tall and muscular man, wearing a dark suit, whereas the other two were wearing white lab coats. - "Find Misaki and take him to the Takeguma University Hospital.

- "Takeguma?" - Mai walked forward. - "You are taking Misaki there?"

- "Correct. He must be injured and unconcious right now because of Atoli's attack. Takeguma is nearest to the position where we located him." - Kuro Bith explained.

- "Let me go. Kasumi-kun is also on that hospital. I want to help as well, not staying here being useless." - Mai replied.

- "Mai, you are in no way useless..." - Tokuoka began, but Mai interrupted him.

- "I am. I can not aid here. I know nothing of computers and I never played the game for more than half an hour. This is something I can do." - Mai replied with determined eyes.

- "Okay... I understand. I will go as well then." - Tokuoka answered.

- "Sorry Tokuoka-san, but I need you here. Your expertise can be helpful." - Sato Ichiro said. - "You too Salvador-san. We may need your connections with the media to fix this problem."

- "But..." - Tokuoka and Salvador tried to argue, but Michiru stopped them.

- "I will go with her. Do not worry." - Michiru stated and the three men nodded. Yuki, Junko and her mother, Kyoko, approached and stated their intention of going as well.

As Kuro Bith gave his instructions to his men he took out his cellphone and grinned. He walked away towards Fili and Jinn's group. Tokuoka meanwhile hugged his wife, while Salvador placed his hands over the head of Yuki and Mai.

- "Be careful, all of you." - Salvador said.

- "We will." - Mai answered the man before being enveloped in a hug from Tokuoka.

- "Relax. Our van is protected from outside intrusions. Helba-sama's instructions." - The woman, Plaird, explained.

When the black van left the hangar Kuro Bith approached Mayumi and touched her shoulder. - "Yes?" - The woman asked.

- "Prepare yourself and gather those in this list. Your characters are ready to enter." - He whispered leaving Mayumi wide eyed.

As she scanned the list her mouth fell open. - "Is this list correct? I mean... my daughter has my character... I mean..."

- "Worry not. We are hackers... remember? You and Mireille-san shall be able to return. Now, get the twins. Mistress has mailed those others that you shall meet on The World. Your comrades." - Kuro Bith said as he took out his pocky box, offering one stick to Mayumi.

- "Got it." - She took two pocky, one for her and the other for her daughter.

* * *

- **Home of Sanjuro's Player, South Dakota, USA - Real Life -  
- 04:29 PM (Japan Time), Saturday September 30, 2017 -  
- 01:29 AM (South Dakota Time), Saturday September 30, 2017-**

For the past two hours, the Japanese Professor stood watching the events unfolding on the TV. He got the shock of his life when he saw his friends, the Azure Knights, appear just twenty minutes ago. He clenched his fists, hoping he could be there aiding them. Specially since their opponent was none other than Morganna herself.

- "Damn it... why is that witch back? What the hell happened?" - Sanjuro clenched the empty beer can.

A sudden vibration made the man jump, clenching his chest. - "Who the hell calls me at this hour?" - He grunted as he took hold of the cellphone, which had been left on the sofa the night prior.

- "What the hell?" - His eyes widened. - "Helba..." - Standing abruptly, he turned off the television and walked into his studio, intending to dust off his old FMD.

* * *

- **Home of Hotaru's Player, Boston, USA - Real Life -  
- 04:29 PM (Japan Time), Saturday September 30, 2017 -  
- 02:29 AM (Boston Time), Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Hotaru kneeled on her bed, wideeyed, as Kite and company appeared on the screen. Her abrupt movement caused her popcorn bowl, forgotten for a few hours already, to fall on the floor, spilling its contents. A beep to her left made her glance at her computer, which she had left on downloading some videos from the peer to peer service.

- "An email? But wait... why did it beep? I turned off all the sounds... what is going on?"

Fixing her top, which had slipped down leaving her left shoulder bare, Hotaru left the bed, wincing as her bare feet stepped over the popcorn. - "Ow... damn..." - Ignoring the discarded junk food, Hotaru sat on her chair and turned on the monitor, giving a side glance to the screen, where the original dot hackers kept fighting. - "Huh? This is...!!!"

* * *

- **New Creatures Studio, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 04:29 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Rei-chan held the hand of her partner, and boyfriend, Mr Usagimaru, as they watched the battle in the studio's television. Their companions at the studio were unnerved at the serious faces the pair had as they watched the unsual program. After all, it was not a good sign seeing the normal joyous and crazy duo acting as if they had been told someone had died. Even their director stopped complaining upon seeing the unusual serious faces of the pair.

- "Um... Rei-chan... Usagimaru... we will not be able to film... why do you both not go and get some rest?" - The director told them yet again.

- "Not now director... this is a matter of life or death..." - Rei-chan answered.

- "But... its just a game... and a bad joke at that!" - The Director exclaimed.

- "Seven years ago I would have thought that... but things are different from what you may think..." - Usagimaru replied as he rested his chin over his free hand.

An attendant suddenly came running, almost crashing unto the director. - "Rei-chan! A weird email just arrived to the studio's address!! It opened by itself as soon as it arrived and started to make weird noise!!"

- "You idiot! That must be some virus! Do not open those things!!" - The director yelled, but Usagimaru motioned him to shut up.

- "What kind of email?" - The blonde man asked.

- "It was directed to you both... it said something about Twilight... it was signed with a weird name... Helga or something..." - The attendant jumped back as both actors stood up.

- "Helba!!" - Both shouted before running towards a computer.

- "Look Rei-chan!" - Usagimaru stated after reading the email.

- "So its our turn huh?" - The brunetter smirked as she saw The World software already halfway through its setup.

- "Get us a pair of M2D!" - Usagimaru roared to the attendant who ran looking for them.

The staff watched them in confusion as the pair grinned at each other. - "Ready partner?" - Rei-chan asked.

- "Totally. Dot hacker Nuke Usagimaru ready to rumble!!!" -

- "Dot hacker Rachel, ready for business!!" -

- "Lets give em hell!!" - The pair high-fived, ignoring the questioning glances.

* * *

- **Moon Gym, Ikebukuro - Real Life -  
- 04:29 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

The ever silent administrator of the Moon Gym had stopped his routine at the bars as soon as the dot hackers appeared on screen. He stood watching the screen, grunting as he saw the events unfolding. Another young man, one year younger than him, stood watching the televion as well, cursing every two minutes. Both had been friends for a while, after meeting by chance when the second one had bought a membership to the gym. Despite the man's previous belief of keeping the online life separate from the offline, Marlo's player had taken MoonStone's friendship well, specially since their online life was practically unexistant at the moment.

- "So the bitch is back huh? Never expected this crap to be pulled off..." - Marlo stated.

- "Affirmative..." - Moonstone answered.

- "Tch... those fuckers better know what they are doing... if they lose to the witch, I will personally kick their asses..."

- "Agree..."

- "So... whose the pussy in purple anyway? I did not catch what he said." -

- "He said... Cubia..."

- "You serious? What is this shit? Revival of the AI? Are they zombies or what?"

- "Unknown..."

- "I really hate when you use one word answers damn it..."

- "Amusing..."

- "Fuck you..."

Moonstone was about to give a finger to his friend when he felt his cellphone vibrating. Checking the incoming message he saw Marlo copy his movements, having received a message as well. Their eyes widened... correction... Marlo's eyes widened... for Moonstone remained unmotivated as always.

- "Tch... nice... any cyber cafe nearby?" - Marlo asked.

- "No need... office..." - Moonstone motioned his friend to follow.

- "What about the M2D?" - Marlo crossed his arms.

- "Floor above... cyber cafe... mine..."

- "Damn it you bastard... next time you are telling me your family owns all the fucking building..." - Marlo cursed. Upon Moonstone's silence he spoke again. - "You do right...?"

* * *

- **Terajima Mansion, Kyoto - Real Life -  
- 04:29 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

- "Ryoko-sama... are you and your friend okay?" - A maid asked as she saw Ryoko holding her hands together in front of her mouth, as if she was praying. Her friend looked enraged, as she clutched a cup of tea.

Terajima Ryoko, the sole daughter of the Terajima family, owners of the Terajima Corporate, sat on the terrace, alongside a friend, watching the 60" TV inside her room. By mere chance they had meet several days prior and Ryoko had invited her old friend to have a cup of tea, at her house, so they could discuss what they had done in the past years. Never had she expected their reunion would be interrupted like this. Her friend, the old user of Gardenia, had wanted to watch Akira's match on TV. When the match had ended they just forgot to turn off the set when the signal had been hacked. A feeling of uneasiness had made them watch the events. When Morganna appeared they had been shocked... but not as much as when they saw their old friends appear.

- "Is it really them? I mean... we saw Akira on her match just some hours ago..." - Ryoko commented.

- "I know... but... I am sure its them... why is this happening... I ignore that..." - Gardenia replied. The girl, several years ago, had been a silent one, until she had joined Kite's party, and became friends with most of the group.

- "Morganna... Cubia... and that virus from several weeks ago... AIDA..." - Ryoko murmured.

- "AIDA... you said that virus caused big problems at your father's company." - The older girl said.

- "Yes... several servers were destroyed... I never thought that could be related to this..."

Further conversation was stopped as their cellphones rang. Checking the emails, Ryoko motioned her friend to follow. - "Good thing Papa likes to have everything at home... we can find a pair of M2D on his studio..."

- "What about the software of the game?" - Gardenia asked.

- "Knowing Helba... she is already installing it here..."

- "Talk about invasion of privacy..." - The pair chuckled.

* * *

**- Hacker's Hideout, Old Warehouse, Japan - Real Life -  
- 04:29 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Five more laptops had been setup by Saya and Lilith. The pair of women, aided by other three women, gave M2D to Rena, Shuugo, Mireille, Mayumi and Sayu. As the preparations were being ended, Kuro Bith approached them.

- "You will be appearing at Mac Anu. Wait for Aura's envoy. Then go aid your friends. Cubia's appearance has complicated things." - Sato Ichiro stated.

- "Can that thing not stay dead? Geez... this is the third time..." - Shuugo sighed.

- "That thing must be like a cockroach... always returning..." - Rena muttered.

- "Well... then let us kick his ass and remind it to remain dead this time." - Sayu grinned as her boyfriend placed his hands on her shoulders.

- "Wish I could go with you guys..." - Fumikazu sighed.

- "Worry not. I will be there!" - Mireille grinned.

- "I will take care of them. Relax." - Mayumi smiled at the young man.

- "Yeah I guess..." - Fumikazu sighed, glancing at the screen were his sister kept fighting.

- "Okay people!! Log in!!" - Kuro Bith yelled as the software began.

* * *

- **Delta Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu - Game -  
- 04:35 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Most of the players gathered at the Chaos Gate had logged off to watch the events unfolding at the TV. Many argued that if they were filming some kind of reality show within the game, while others argued they had wanted to see the events live, while a few others just made a mess because they were bored. A selected few, who had remained, still argued they wanted to access the closed server, and among these stood the self-proclaimed noob helpers, Silabus and Gaspard.

- "Please! Our friends are there! Allow us to enter!!" - Gaspard cried.

- "Haseo is out GuildMaster and Alkaid our friend... they are in trouble... do allow us to help!!" - Silabus pleaded.

The GameMaster shook his head, denying them access, making Gaspard cry in despair while Silabus frowned. Both had just found out about the situation after re-entering Mac Anu, after finishing the long quest "Capture All of the Lucky Animals that live on The World". A sudden pull or energy made both friends slip towards the wall, alongside the GameMaster, who did not seem to be surprised at this.

Five pillars of data appeared on the middle of the room, signaling a teleportation. From the pillars emerged a short orange suited boy, a short tanned pink haired girl, a girl whose race seemed to be similar to a Lei tribe, a short red haired girl and another red head white suited female, who looked to be a taller twin of the short red head.

- "So we are here..." - Shuugo grinned.

- "This is nostalgic... even if Mac Anu is not the same anymore... but its nostalgic being here..." - Rena replied, with a slight blush on her face.

- "I wonder how many rare treasures I can gather this time! Nya!!" - Mireille danced around Ouka, who chuckled.

- "So what do we do now?" - Ouka asked the group, who glanced at her.

- "We wait." - Mistral spoke, as she placed her hands over Shuugo and Rena's shoulders. - "Kuro Bith said more of our comrades are on their way. We wait for them. Plus... we also have to wait for Aura's envoy."

- "I just hope Chi... err... Alkaid can hang in there..." - Rena sighed.

- "Do not worry Rena. With Kite and the others there, she must be okay. I worry more about Haseo... being infected..." - Shuugo said.

Silabus and Gaspard gaped at their unusual PC but blinked upon hearing the names of their friends. They tried to approach, but something kept them back, so Silabus decided to yell. - "Hey! You!! Are you friends of Haseo and Alkaid?"

- "What of it?" - Ouka questioned.

- "Ouka! Be more gentle!" - Rena scolded her friend. - "We are. Why?"

- "Please! Bring us with you if you are going to help them! We want to help them as well!!" - Gaspard pleaded making the group glance among them.

- "I am sorry... but we can not bring you..." - Mistral spoke.

- "Why not!? We want to help!!" - Silabus argued.

- "Only those who have been blessed by Aura may help... Nero!" - The voice of a grunty reached their ears. It was wearing big swirly glasses. Wise Grunty.

- "That is correct! Haha!!" - A second grunty appeared. Its skin was red and it had massive eyebrows. Gao Grunty.

- Grunties?" - Gaspard questioned. Before anyone could speak anymore, six more pillars of light manifested.

- "Wow... this place really has improved..." - A pink haired tall man wearing blue and yellow clothes exclaimed.

- "I heard this place now allows you to open your own business... wish they had done that on the previous version..." - A brown haired girl wearing yellow spoke.

- "Ugh!!! Unbelivable!! I just get here and I find myself in front of you two idiots!! Do you think of anything else than money??!" - A man wearing a dark demonic armor grunted.

- "Expected..." - A blue hair man, with a red bandana over his eyes, spoke.

- "You see? I knew Helba was contacting everyone else." - A blonde girl with a white angelic suit spoke.

- "Whatever." - A girl with long blonde hair wearing armor spoke.

- "Everyone!!" - Mistral jumped over the surprised group making them fall to the floor. Everyone got tangled on a sea of limbs as they tried to get up.

- "Damn it woman!!! Get a grip!! Geez!!!" - Marlo yelled from the floor. He glanced at the others who watched them. - "Huh? What are you doing here Kite? BlackRose? Were you not fighting? And... did you get shorter?"

- "Silly! Its not them!" - Mireille kneeled in front of Marlo's head.

- "Huh?? Another Mistral?" - Marlo gaped.

- "Oh my... is this your daughter, Mistral? Is she Mireille-chan?" - Ryoko asked as she stood up.

- "Yeah! Nya! Its her. And those two are Shuugo and Rena. Guess you guys never meet them like this." - Mistral said, as she stood up, helping Gardenia.

- "Ehh... the second Kite and the second BlackRose... cool." - Rachel said, as she sat on Nuke's stomach.

- "Hey... Rachel love... care to stand up?" - Nuke yelped from the floor.

- "Nope." - Rachel smirked.

- "As interesting as this reunion is... should we not move? I mean... Kite and the others need our help..." - Gardenia suggested and the others nodded.

- "Two others should be arriving soon." - Mistral spoke, losing her playfulness. - "Kuro Bith told us eight allies would appear here."

- "You are with that hacker?" - Ryoko questioned. - "What has been happening anyway?"

- "Lots of things... we can not explain currently..." - Rena sighed.

- "Story short... the Phases you guys fought fused with several players. Morganna somehow returned and is trying to steal them back. She already acquired seven. If she drains Haseo she gains the last one, Skeith." - Shuugo spoke making the group blink.

- "What...?" - Moonstone's sole word reflected the question in everyones face.

- "Yes... kinda hard to swallow... we will explain further when this mess is over..." - Mistral sighed. Her attention shifted towards the center of the room where two new pillars of light appeared. - "Seems they are here..." - From the light emerged a brown haired samurai and a short girl wearing cleric robes.

- "Sanjuro!" - Nuke exclaimed.

- "Hotaru!" - Rena yelled.

- "So we gather again..." - Sanjuro grinned.

- "Rena-chan! Shuugo! Mireille-chan! Ouka-san!" - Hotaru ran to her friends.

- "Are any of the others coming? Wiseman? Elk? Piros? Natsume?" - Rachel asked.

- "Wiseman and Elk are comatose... the two beared an Avatar... an ex-Phase." - Mistral said stunning the group. Sanjuro blinked, not understanding. Gardenia explained what little info she knew. - "Piros is currently working at CC Corp alongside the admins, trying to stop this mess. Natsume... I do not know anything about her." - Mistral explained.

- "If you are ready, Nero... step forward." - Wise Grunty said.

- "What the heck are those things?" - Marlo exclaimed.

- "Grunties..." - Moonstone stated.

- "How cute..." - Ryoko blushed.

- "You can hug me if you want, Haha!!" - Gao Grunty stood besides Ryoko.

- "Stop that! Nero! And help me give them the Virus Cores!! Nero!!" - Wise Grunty punched Gao Grunty. - "Access via Gate Hacking, Nero!" - he told Shuugo.

- "My Bracelet has the same function as Kite's? I never used that one..." - Shuugo questioned.

- "Just do it. Nero!" - Wise Grunty punched Shuugo on the head.

- "I like his attitude." - Marlo laughed.

- "Ugh... okay... stand besides me..." - Shuugo spoke. As everyone prepared he spoke to Silabus and Gaspard. - "Do not worry... we will aid them..." - He smirked as he activated the gate hacking, making the group vanish.

- "Good luck..." - Silabus sniffled.

* * *

**- Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –  
- 04:****50 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Cubia smirked as he clutched his shoulder. He jumped away from the group, falling in front of the enraged Morganna, who held Haseo's BST form back, by taking hold of his hair. Sakaki glared daggers at them. Cubia, not holding it anymore, began laughing.

- "How amusing! Two of you!! And its not even the copy Aura made!! How amusing!!" - Cubia snickered.

Kite prepared his weapons besides Alkaid and Shuugo. He felt as BlackRose stood up, aided by Shino and Mistral. Mireille and Rena stood by their side, also ready for battle. - "So it seems you are amused..." - Kite said.

- "Quite a lot my dear Kite. Quite a lot." - Cubia smirked.

- "You said... that if we entertained you... you would tell us who created you..." - Kite said.

- "That... I did..." - Cubia crossed his arms.

- "Cubia! Stop that nonsense and finish them off!" - Morganna yelled.

- "Do not order me around woman." - Cubia glared at her. - "Do what you came to do, and weaken him. I will do what I must do." - Cubia yelled. Immediately he kicked to the right, hitting Marlo on the stomach, sending him flying to the abyss. Ryoko's prompt help avoided him to fall, as she catched his arm. Gardenia aided her to bring the black armored man up, as he complained about having felt the kick offline.

- "Want to know Kite? Why this AIDA manages to hurt you offline?" - Cubia said, making the group stop their movements. Balmung and the rest stood besides them, having finished off the Gomorra. For the time being, the battle had stopped. Cubia's words held the attention of everyone online and offline.

- "Cubia!" - Morganna roared, but the PC ignored her. Sakaki himself was interested in this words, so he listened as he kept pressing AIDA over Haseo.

- "Its simple actually... its because this is what AIDA was intended from the very beginning... to be infused with Morganna's power... alone its a virus... fused causes this reaction offline..." - Cubia chuckled. - "Do you know what AIDA stands for?"

- "Artificial Intelligence Data Anomaly..." - Alkaid spoke, earning the attention of the group. - "That is what Haseo told me..." -

- "Wrong... that is the meaning those of you, who not know the truth, gave it..." - Cubia said. - "Its actual name was given during the RA project... by its creator... by our creator... Amagi Jyotaro..." - In the real world, Iwazaki Ken stared in desbelief at the screen. - "He wanted to re-create god... so he created the Cubia Dummy Factor... me... and the Morganna Dummy Factor... AIDA was intended to empower this factors... but when his expermient failed... it escaped to the net... I remained behind wandering... while the Morganna Factor remained dormant... until a certain event..."

Morganna herself watched in wonder at what Cubia spoke. She had not known about this and wondered how Cubia knew, and why it had held back the precious information from her.

- "The event which woke me was AIDA's purge... whereas Morganna's Factor came around when I was destroyed..." - He snarled. - "But no matter... since that event allowed me to awaken fully... as I merged with AIDA... with the power that could challenge the old goddess... the power to challenge you who were blessed by Aura... AIDA... the Anti Intrusion Device for Aura..."

* * *

_To: Mr Usagimaru at NewCreatures dot com, Rei-chan at NewCreatures dot com, Marlo at G dot com, MoonStone at HMAIL dot com, Ryoko at TerajimaCorporate dot com  
__CC: FlowerGirl at G dot com, Hotaru White at BostonPublic dot com, Steven Davis at SouthDakotaHigh dot com  
Sender: DQH at encrypted_

_Subject: Hello there Dot hackers..._

_Gather at MacAnu... your leader needs your aid..._

_Worry not about access... your old accounts have been reestablished..._

_I also took the liberty of installing the software in your computers..._

_Best of lucks..._

_Helba_

* * *

_Sender: Mailer Daimon_

_-The following address could not have its mail delivered -  
__-To: Natsume at TheWorldR2 dot com  
-Sender: Piros The 3rd at TheWorldR2 dot com__-  
_

_-Subject: (BLANK)_

_-Where are thou!!??_

_-Piros The 3rd_

_- "__Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe."_

* * *

- **Forest of Pain, Sigma Hidden Forbidden Sin Realm, Floor 63 - Game -  
- 04:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Natsume sighed as she rested besides a tree. She had decided to take the Forest of Pain alone, hearing a rumor that she could get whatever she desired if she did so. As per the rules, she was unable to send or receive emails or flash mails while inside the Forest. Not wanting to be bothered, she had turned off her cellphone and television set hours ago.

- "Come on... I know I can get that Tri-Edge here..." - She stood up and walked away.


	26. Chapter 26

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 26

Started Chapter: 22-January-2009  
Finished Chapter: 20-February-2009  
First Post: 20-February-2009  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****26**

**- Hacker's Hideout, Old Warehouse, Japan - Real Life -  
****- 04:58 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

As soon as Cubia had revealed the true purpose of AIDA, Kuro Bith signaled Tokuoka and Salvador to follow him. Stopping besides Saya and Lilith the man ordered them to finish the upload of the characters by themselves, as he was putting everyone else on the hangar under new orders. The pair answered the progress was going smoothly.

- "Alright people listen up... I want you all to hack any database needed. I want you to find the source of this problem, that is... Amagi's computer." - Kuro Bith declared. - "If we are to believe what that Cubia said... their booting program resides there."

- "What help would that be?" - Salvador questioned.

- "My guess is that if it happened once... it could happen again... right?" - Tokuoka said.

- "Correct. And not only that... if we can acquire the code for this 'refurbished' AI's..." - He said making the three chuckle. - "... maybe we can find anything we can use against it... even if we have Aura's blessing in their characters... no help is despreciable."

- "That is true." - Salvador nodded.

- "So... what can we do to help?" - Tokuoka asked.

- "For now nothing. But I want you both to go and retrieve the computer once we get the address. With your experience with the old code I hope you can analyze the data over there Tokuoka. As for you Salvador... I believe Online Jack will have a new program soon." - Sato Ichirou smirked.

- "Huh? Oh!! To preserve The World we must show that everything was caused by Amagi... just like Cubia admitted. I really do not like blaming a man that can not defend himself... yet there is no doubt he did it. Alright. Just let me call my cameraman." - Salvador looked excited as he took out his cellphone.

- "No need. We can provide all the equipment. You just need to film your next episode." - Kuro Bith stated. Seeing Culhwch approach he glanced at him. - "You got it?"

- "Yes sir. We have the information." - He handed a slip of paper to his boss. - "The place is about one hour away from here."

- "Excellent job. Return some help to Saya's team. Leave the others on stand by for whatever is needed." - Kuro Bith ordered and Culhwch nodded. - "Here. I will leave this matter to you both."

- "Leave it to us." - Tokuoka answered.

- "One more thing." - Ichiro said as the two men walked away, making them stop. - "We may need CC Corp's assistance on this, so it would be desirable for you to get the aid of Piros' user."

- "Piroshi-san? Understood." - Tokuoka nodded as he began dialing his own cellphone.

Salvador, meanwhile, was examining the equipment the hackers had gathered for him in a few minutes. He whistled upon seeing the latest equipment. He was not an expert, but he definitely could identify quality equipment. One of the hackers, who presented himself as Gendor, informed Salvador he was in charge of taking them to Amagi's apartment and to film the newest Online Jack.

* * *

**- Saeki Reiko's Hospital Room, Aoyama Hospital - Real Life -  
****- 05:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Haruka watched Kazushi with worry on her eyes as the speechless man gaped at the Television. She was about to speak to him when the man in question stood up and, enraged, punched the wall with all his might, making Haruka wince at the sound.

- "Kazushi!! Do not do that!! You could break your hand!!" - Haruka stood up and began berating the man.

- "It was that or shouting..." - Kazushi winced as he moved his fingers. - "I can not believe this... all the crap that has been happening... its because that man wished to become a pseudo-god? Good thing, for he, that he entered the company after myself. Or I would snap his neck myself."

- "Do not say those things!" - The woman glared at him. - "What would I do if you ended in jail or something?"

The pair remained in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Kazushi was about to apologize when a beep made both jump. Seeing each other startled eyes, the pair could not help but burst in laughs, despite the situation, their tension forgotten.

- "Damn... that was lame..." - Kazushi said and Haruka nodded. Their eyes met and both knew no words were necessary to express how they were sorry. The two checked their cellphones, the source of the beep, and Kazushi's grin faded.

- "Kazushi this..." - Haruka began to speak.

- "Our characters... no... I can not do that... I will not return there..." - The user of Albireo stepped back. - "Not after what I did the last time I was there..."

Haruka sighed as she understood what he meant. The very same reason their relationship had failed. His own inability to forget about having been the one to delete Lycoris... all in the name of duty... one he regretted daily. Allowing his cellphone to fall on Reiko's bed, Haruka walked forward and embraced Kazushi, allowing him to let out his frustration on her shoulders.

- "Lyco-chan did not blame you Kazushi... you need to remember that..." - She whispered on his ears.

- "How can you say that? How can you even know that? Despite what I did..." - Watarai was about to have a hysteric attack.

Before Haruka had the chance to answer static sound filled the room as the image on screen faded into a white background, earning their attention. - "Ah... I have finally found you..." - The voice of the White Wavemaster came out of the TV's speakers. - "This is the first time we meet. My name is Helba. I take you received my e-mail?"

- "Dark Queen Helba... wears white? I kinda expected her uniform to be black or something..." - Haruka said without thinking, making Helba laugh.

- "Yes. I get that a lot." - The woman chuckled.

- "Why are you here? To make me log? I will not... and for instance... how can you hear us?" - Watarai asked.

- "I am using the security system to communicate. And for what am I doing here... there is someone who wished to speak with you, for she knew you would need... motivation... to log." - Helba smirked as she went off screen.

- "What... did she mean by that?" - The user of Hokuto asked the user of Albireo.

- "It has been a while... has it not... Albireo... Hokuto?" - A new voice said as the white-haired girl appeared on screen, shocking them both.

- "Lycoris...?" - Watarai whispered.

* * *

**- Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music Dorms, Room of Shoji An and Miyake Kira, Tokyo - Real Life –  
****- 05:01 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

An's tears had stopped for a while now, to the relief of Kira. Morganna's return had brought painful memories to An, not in the form of being trapped inside the game, but rather the reason of why she had sought it in the first place... her blood father... her abusive blood father. Kira's presence, alongside a phone call of one Sakuma Ryo, prevented An from having a regression. The user of Mimiru glanced sadly at her friend, knowing that An probably needed Mariko the most in this moment, as she had whispered the name while crying, knowledge that cut deeply on her heart.

- "Kira? You okay?" - An asked, pressing her hand over Kira's.

- "Eh? Why should I not be?" - The girl answered confused.

- "You seemed to space out for a moment..." - An answered back.

- "It... it is nothing..." - The other girl replied.

- "No... something is wrong. I know it. Please Kira... you have helped me... please let me help you as well... are we not friends?" - An stated, yet Kira could not find the words to express her feelings to her friend... not now after she had been so vulnerable so, biting her own lip, Kira stood up.

- "Nothing..." - Kira tried to walk away but An took a strong grip on her wrist.

- "Why Kira? Why are you acting like this?" - An stood up, not allowing her friend to walk away. Kira, getting angry, tried to pry herself free, only to lose her footing, falling backwards pulling An with her.

- "Ah!!" - Both girls cried as they crashed on the floor. Or rather... as Kira crashed on the floor with An on top of her. Kira's eyes widened upon seeing An's face directly over hers, just a few centimeters away. Blushing madly, Kira turned her head to the side.

- "Why will you not tell me?" - An whispered.

- "I can not... not now... please An... not now..." - Kira answered back.

- "Will you tell me when you are ready then...?" - An questioned.

- "When I am ready... yeah..." - The user of Mimiru said as she smiled sadly at An. She glanced at her friends eyes and lost herself on them. Gazing deeply on them, Kira began to lift her head while An lowered hers. Caught on the moment, both jumped in fright when they cellphones signaled the arrival of mail.

- "That scared me..." - Kira laughed nervously while An, blushing, glanced to the side. Kira saw as her friend's face turned into a frown.

- "Helba..." - An said catching Kira's attention, who got her own cellphone and began to read the incoming email. - "I can not go there... not again... not ever again..."

- "An..." - Kira whispered as she embraced her friend. Both remained there, on the floor, hugging each other. Kira glanced at the TV, seeing the events, as An hid her face on Kira's shoulder. - (Forgive me everyone... but An is my priority here...)

**

* * *

****- Saeki Reiko's Hospital Room, Aoyama Hospital - Real Life  
****- 05:10 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Watarai Kazushi stared speechless at the smiling silver-haired girl in the red dress, while Mizuhara Haruka placed her hands over her mouth, in shock. Kazushi's body began to move on his own, as he walked towards the room's TV. Slowly he lifted his hand and placed it over the screen whereas Lycoris mimicked his movements on her side of the TV. The tips of their fingers met as much as they could with the cold crystal of the TV between them, separated by two different worlds. Haruka could not hold back her tears anymore as they leaked from her eyes.

- "How... how is this even possible? I... I deleted you..." - Kazushi said as he felt his own throat closing.

- "It was my sister..." - Lycoris replied. - "When Zefie returned to Aura-mama... she found the remnants of my data and formatted it into a flower... a red lycoris flower..." - The girl smiled. - "Aura-mama took the flower... and gave me life after a long time... I am no longer her prototype... I am now her daughter."

Lycoris' words seemed to lift a heavy weight from Kazushi's shoulders as he, for the first time in years, allowed himself to cry. He had not allowed himself to cry ever since the day he had deleted her... yet he could not handle the guilt... immersing himself into a deep depression... not allowing himself to move on or to be happy. True, the years have helped him, but he still denied himself happiness, reason for which he had decided to break his intimate relationship with Haruka. Today... that weight... was leaving him. Watarai Kazushi felt a new dawn... all within the current twilight...

Haruka kneeled behind Kazushi and hugged him, burying her face on his back, allowing the tears to flow. She was so sure they had lost Lycoris that day seven long years ago. And yet... she was here once again... in front of them. It as truly a miracle. For her friend was alive... and for Watarai could finally be free of his guilt. Or so she hoped as she stood up cleaning her tears. Glancing at the girl, she gave her a big smile.

- "I am so glad... you are here... Lyco-chan..." - Haruka whispered.

- "And I am glad to see you both... although it is a little weird seeing your real selves instead of the virtual Albireo and Hokuto I knew..." - Lycoris giggled.

- "Since when...?" - Kazushi whispered as he stood up.

- "I was reborn just three years ago... It took Aura-mama about a year, after Zefie got her the flower, to gather the necessary data for me to be reborn... for me to recover my memories... I wished I could have seen you before... that I could have tell you I was okay... but we were not in The World anymore... our home was lost during the 'End'..." - Lycoris explained.

- "Amagi Jyotaro's experiments... which lead to the great fire..." - Haruka whispered and Lycoris nodded.

- "Correct... after that... I lost the means to find you... I never knew your real names to seek you out myself... and I did not want to bother mama... I am so sorry..." - Virtual tears started to leak from her eyes.

- "There is nothing to be sorry for. You are here... you are alive... that is enough..." - Kazushi smiled at her. Lycoris' small eyes widened and her sad face morphed into a bright smile. Haruka herself was smiling widely.

- "I am sorry to interrupt. But time is upon us..." - Helba spoke as she reappeared on screen, besides the small form of Lycoris.

- "Yes... my character. I guess you wish for us to aid Kite and the rest?" - The user of Albireo questioned.

- "Not quite..." - Helba smirked.

**

* * *

****- Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –  
****- 05:02 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Time seemed to have stopped as soon as Cubia stated the true name of the AIDA virus. The Anti Intrusion Device for Aura. A tool Amagi Jyotaro himself had developed in order to purge Aura in case she decided to return to The World and reclaim her place. A tool he hoped to use to make himself a god. A tool he could not use upon the failure of the R.A. plan, secretly twarped by Bansyoya Jun, his ultimate demise being confined to a mental asylum. A tool which had acted as a virus up until now, gathering information on the players of The World and several other net games, in order to analyze speech patterns, behavior patterns and more.

- "Anti Intrusion Device for Aura... did that madman really create something like that?" - BlackRose shared her thoughts, breaking the silence that had fallen upon her comrades.

- "This is ridiculous! All this madness... and this destruction... caused by a man who wanted to be god? Its idiotic!" - Shuugo roared his disapproval.

- "Quite a cliché..." - Mistral added, losing all playfulness from her voice.

- "So what were we to this idiot? A bunch of guinea pigs? Did those of us that became Lost Ones had to suffer because of an arrogant jerk?" - Alkaid was enraged. The only thing stopping her from attacking right now was Shino's hand on her left shoulder. Shino herself was rendered speechless at the revelation.

- "Your expressions are pure gold." - Cubia mocked. - "Hard to swallow? That we are back... more powerful than ever... because of a man who wanted power? Is it not poetic!!??" - He had to stop laughing as soon as a pair of blades almost beheaded him. Kite, clenching his teeth, had attacked him.

- "That man got what he deserved... yet his work is still causing us trouble... that I shall erase..." - Kite glared at Cubia, while still pressuring with his weapons.

- "That is more like it!!" - Cubia laughed out of satisfaction. He too started to push with all his might.

As Kite faced off Cubia, BlackRose took upon herself to open a private chat window to those gathered, telling them to leave the AI to Kite, and to try and push Morganna and Sakaki away from Haseo.

- [Mistral... when I give the signal I need you, Mireille, Hotaru and Shino-san to cast your strongest spells at them, Ouka please be their backup... the rest of us shall take the chance to strike at them with whatever skill we got... understood?] ­- Akira sent through the chat.

- [Understood, nya!] - Mistral replied.

- [Good. Balmung, Orca, Shuugo, Rena. You four are with me. We will strike Morganna... be extremely careful though. Marlo, Nuke, Rachel and Sanjuro will take on Sakaki. Alkaid, MoonStone, Gardenia and Ryoko retrieve Haseo with extreme care... he can be dangerous in that form... hopefully Alkaid can calm him down...] - BlackRose gave her orders.

- [I will do my best] - Alkaid replied. Soon everyone gave their own replies.

Kite, who had been part of the chat as well, hoped the plan went well. He felt disgusted watching the smirk on Cubia's face as he pushed on. Suddenly feeling as Cubia loosened his own hold, Kite started to fall forward directly towards a kick from Cubia, yet he barely managed to escape, receiving only a slight scratch on his arm. Cubia tried to stab him while on the floor but Kite rolled away. He stood up and jumped towards his enemy, tackling him to the ground and down the stairs, away from his comrades, giving them the chance to strike. Yet it was not meant to be.

As BlackRose yelled for them to being their plan... as Mistral and her group lifted their weapons... as the rest prepared to move forward... all of them were blasted by a sick and evil power... a terrible killing intent which had emerged from one infected... a mighty roar that had come from within the jaws of the AIDA-fied form of Haseo. Sakaki smirked evilly as his hand stopped injecting AIDA unto the last Epitaph User, whereas Morganna watched the events with a frown on her face. Cubia smirked as he jumped backwards, away from Kite, who struggled to keep his footing, pushed by the dark energy.

- "The hell??" - Marlo cursed as he and rest of his group struggled to not fall unto the abyss under the arena. Nuke held Rachel's hand protectively, whereas Sanjuro took hold of a chair below the commentator's booth.

- "This energy... is so... despicable... so fearful..." - Balmung whispered as he used his wings to protect Rena, who blushed in his arms, much to the annoyance of Shuugo.

- "No kidding... the hell was that?" - Orca replied his friend. Shuugo and Ouka held on his arms, as Orca had impaled his sword unto the floor, in order to keep his balance.

Alkaid instinctively had reached towards Mireille, shielding the small girl with her own body. Mistral, seeing this, had protected them both. Ryoko had been almost flown away, but MoonStone had caught her mid-air, and was currently holding her in his arms, while they were both suspended on air while Gardenia took his hand, struggling to keep her footing, being helped by both Hotaru and Shino.

The killing intent subsided after two long minutes, which felt eternal to the players, as Haseo finally lost his breath. The AIDA-fied character panted as saliva dripped from his jaws, all the intelligence abandoning him, leaving only a mindless shell. As his face lifted, the group gasped as they saw his deep black eyes, pupil-less. The dark presence of AIDA seemed to have taken a new turn, making his eyes look like a bottomless pit of death. Poetic... as he was called... The Terror of Death...

- "Sakaki... Cubia... come with me. Allow them to deal with him." - Morganna ordered. Her previous plan had been placed in action once again. For Morganna hoped that her enemies, the dot Hackers, weakened the Epitaph User, so she would be able to finally grasp Skeith. And if Haseo managed to defeat or cripple any of the players it would surely be a plus.

Without warning, Haseo launched himself forward, towards the nearest enemy, namely... the red clad green haired PC which had managed to held his footing... the Azure Flame of the dot Hackers... Kite. Eyes widened, Kite blocked Haseo's hands with his Twin Blades, only to gasp as the deadly claws were barely stopped centimeters away from his own eyes. Haseo roared on his face, making Kite frown, only to cringe immediately in pain as he felt Haseo's knee impacting his stomach, making him gasp for air.

- "Kite!!" - BlackRose yelled, running towards her fiancée, preparing to slash at the crazed PC with her HeavySword.

As BlackRose's sword fell forward, Haseo narrowed his eyes dangerously, and giving an annoyed growl, he jumped back, evading the slash, only to slap BlackRose away with one of his dark tails, earning a pained shriek from the girl, as a long gash appeared on her bare shoulder.

- "Akira!! You okay?" - Kite asked, worried.

- "I... I am fine... it is just a scratch..." - BlackRose whispered, trying to ease the pain. She felt a cool feeling on her arm and, seeing no one healing her, she wondered if perhaps someone on the real world had pressed a wet towel to her injured arm. She guessed it had been her younger brother, thus Akira whispered her thanks, only to receive a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, confirming her suspicious.

- "Haseo! Control yourself! Do not allow AIDA to take over!" - Shino's voice brought BlackRose back to reality... err... to virtual reality.

- "Yes Damn it!! You are better than that!!" - This time Alkaid was the one to shout.

Kite and BlackRose got back on their feet, aided by Balmung and Orca, while the rest of the group surrounded the crazed Haseo. Mistral hmpfed as she saw Morganna flying at a safe distance, alongside the other two. She did not like the fact of them being away, plotting against them, yet Haseo was the top priority. If he were to fall... nothing would be able to stop the AI and its servants. Shuugo saw the direction were Mistral was looking at and sighed, guessing the woman's thoughts. It was the first time he had seen Morganna... for his own adventure had not been as dangerous as the ones the others had lived... yet he knew deep down... they should not fail... they needed to prevail.

- "The Witch is up to something..." - Balmung whispered to his partner, Orca, as both walked around Haseo, keeping an eye on the AI's and Sakaki.

- "I deduced as much... but... why is she leaving Haseo here? Does she not want to extract Skeith for herself?" - Orca shuddered only by saying the name of the dreaded Phase.

- "There must be a reason for their actions... why take all the trouble to infect Atoli and then Haseo... I mean..." - Balmung began, but was interrupted.

- "Thats it!!" - Mireille yelled, making Marlo jump. The black armored man growled at the girl, but soon stopped as Mistral glared at the man, making MoonStone tremble in chuckles. - "She could have gotten Innis from Atoli-chan so easily... yet they did not... they infected her in order to get Haseo... in order to lower his guard and infect him as well..."

- "We kinda knew that kiddo..." - Orca sighed.

- "Mou!! Let me finish!! She wanted to infect Haseo for a sole reason... to weaken him!!" - Mireille stated.

- "Weaken him? What for?" - The wolf character of Ouka questioned.

- "To be able to extract the Avatar..." - Shino stated, understanding what Mireille was saying. - "It can only mean that... Skeith is too powerful for them to handle!! So they needed to break Haseo first!!"

The words made the eyes of the present widen in realization. The current Skeith's power was bigger than Morganna's. That was the only possible explanation. That is why they infected him. - "Is that true? I mean... Morganna has all the other Avatars... is Skeith really more powerful than the other seven placed together with her? How can that even be possible??" - Rena voiced her confusion.

- "Data Drain..." - Alkaid whispered, earning the attention of the rest. Haseo, meanwhile, was confused upon who to attack, for all the characters had him surrounded.

- "Explain." - MoonStone bluntly exclaimed.

- "Haseo told me once... that he had to fight the rest of the Avatars when AIDA took over them... and the way to cleanse it from them... had been Data Drain..." - Chika answered through her PC.

Kite's eyes widened upon the information. It was plausible. If the original Skeith had possessed the same power as him... the power of Data Drain, it was plausible for the user of Skeith to also possess it. And if Haseo had used the ability to clear AIDA away... he must have absorbed part of the other Avatar's essence into him, making his power grow exponentially. - "Tch... no wonder he had the power to defeat Cubia..."

- "Kite?" - BlackRose glanced at him.

- "So I guess we have our course of action... I must Data Drain him... in order to cleanse AIDA from him." - Kite said.

- "What? Would that not put him on a coma?" - Alkaid protested immediately, alarmed. - "Did you not see what happened to Atoli when Sakaki used that on her? She freaking disappeared in pixels!!"

- "What? When did this happened?" - Orca questioned.

- "Must have been when you guys were logging in, so you missed it. We saw it on TV." - Gardenia informed and Ryoko nodded.

- "Damn it... its... a risk I... do not know if we can take..." - Kite growled in anger.

Before any more conversation could take place, Haseo roared, enraged that he could not decide who to attack. His killing intent raised again, sending extreme pressure over the assembled characters, who did their best to hold back their footing. Haseo stood up and lifted his arms, elongating his alreafdy lethal claws. Suddenly, with no warning, he slashed the air to both sides of him, confusing the gathered.

- "Huh? What the fuck is he doing?" - Marlo voiced the confusion of the group.

- "Impossible..." - Rachel's eyes widened as she saw what Haseo did, for she was directly in front of the zone where the right claw had slashed.

- "What? What do you see?" - Nuke ran to her side and his eyes widened as well. - "Oh bloody hell..."

None had the time to ask what they saw as Mistral yelled for them to move, for she had seen the same, being directly in front of the other claw. Haseo's claws had indeed slashed something... not the air... but the graphics themselves, for an instant later deadly blades started to emerge from the rips on the background. In an instant the two blades became four... and then six... and suddenly hundreds of them had emerged, flying around lethally, as if moving only through Haseo's will. The gathered players started to run, evading the deadly slashes as the weapons started to fall over them, piercing the floor with no remorse, trying to end their lives through a deadly, yet beautiful, blade rain.

- "This is freaking ridiculous!!!" - Marlo roared.

- "I do not thing calling that thing ridiculous will make it change to something more cheerful...!!" - Ryoko ran, losing her usual composture.

- "And I do not think anyone will get your joke Ryoko..." - Gardenia sighed, remembering the constant jokes Ryoko did, referencing her favorite book where a young boy became a magician.

- "Ah!!" - Rachel screamed as she fell. The eyes of those nearby narrowed as a blade flew directly towards her, ready to end her life. As Rachel closed her eyes, a pair of arms encircled her before crashing unto the floor. A pained yell reached Rachel's ears and her eyes widened upon seeing Nuke Usagimaru over her, his shoulder bleeding virtual data.

- "That... freaking... hurt..." - Nuke gasped. The attendants on the real world got alarmed as the shirt of Mr. Usagimaru suddenly got stained in red, while the director stared in disbelief.

- "You idiot..." - Rachel's tears fell.

- "AZURE FLAME DANCE WILDFLOWER!!" - Kite roared as he was engulfed in flames, which started to deflect the blades falling over his friends. Inputting more power unto the skill, the flames grew bigger, casting a protective shield over the present. The players noticing this, ran closer to him, as sweat poured down Kite's face. The remaining blades started to fall around them, breaking the graphics in the floor. As the torrent of weapons finished its onslaught, Kite sighed as he allowed the flames to die out, himself falling on his knees, tired from the power used.

- "Kite! You okay?" - BlackRose asked as she ran to his side.

- "I am fine..." - Kite panted, pressing his hand over his chest, trying to ease his breathing.

- "Whoa dude!! What was that wicked skill?" - Orca asked as he stood in front of Kite, protectively in case Haseo, who panted heavily, decided to strike.

- "It seems Helba did more than... recover our character data..." - The Azure Flame smirked. Further conversation was stopped as Haseo roared once more, this time weaker. The AIDA-fied character lifted his arms yet again making the gathered think he was going to summon a new batch of weapons. When Haseo brought forward his hands they were proved wrong, as Haseo did slash the graphics once more, yet no weapons came out... this time instead a wider rip was created, big enough for one to pass. And that he did.

- "The hell??" - Nuke yelled, still clutching his injured shoulder.

- "Where did he go?" - Balmung asked to no one. When Haseo did not reappear he glanced to the sky, immediately cursing as Morganna was gone as well. - "Damn it!! They are gone!!" - His shout put everyone on edge.

- "No... no..." - Alkaid clenched her fists in anger.

- "Calm down. If we are correct and their intention is for us to weaken him... it means Haseo moved on his own." - Shino said, easing the nerves of the group.

- "But where?" - Hotaru's words were received with complete silence.

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital, Kasumi Tomonari's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
****- 05:03 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

The doctors, previously ordered by Nimura Kyoko, had prepared Kasumi's room to receive a second patient. Normally such measure was not followed on the floor were Kasumi was hospitalized, but the girls had insisted it was the best course to take, in order to be able to watch over both Misaki Ryou and Tomonari Kasumi at the same time. After the group arrived at the Cyber Cafe in Ikebukuro they found Misaki unconscious, and bleeding, in front of the computer he had rented. The attendant had freaked out upon seeing him but had shut up upon the credentials Sconk had presented, fake of course.

Mai, Yuki and Junko sadly glanced at the unconscious boy while they traveled on the van. Junko in particular looked somewhat confused at the brown haired boy. There was something in him that made her feel unease, yet it was not a feeling of dread... but something akin to a feeling of loneliness... she felt as if she should know something, yet felt lost upon what. As Junko wondered upon this, Mai had suggested to Kyoko to place Misaki at Kasumi's room, thus the woman had arranged for it. Michiru meanwhile still felt confused upon the events she had stumbled. She felt it was surreal to be living events as this, for she had never on her wildest dreams believed something like this could happen.

- "Hurry! Turn on the TV!!" - Yuki exclaimed as Sheradon placed Misaki on the second bed in the room.

- "On it already." - Junko answered taking hold of the controller. The image of Haseo showering the players with swords appeared on screen. - "Holy..." - She stopped the curse seeing her mother in the same room.

- "Things do not look good..." - Yuki cringed.

Mai sighed as she sat besides Kasumi, taking his hand on hers. - (Everyone... please... do your best...)

* * *

**- Omega Root Town, Warring City Lumina Cloth – Game –  
****- 05:41 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

While Kite and BlackRose talked with Fumikazu, who stood besides them in the real world, without taking their M2D, Mistral and Mireille took upon themselves to heal the party. Frowns stood in the faces of everyone, but who had taken Haseo's disappearance the hardest had been Alkaid, who had sank to the floor in shock. Rena tried to help her friend with no luck until Shino embraced the girl, allowing the red head to let go all her worry and rage in the form of angry tears. Shino herself had watery eyes, but tried to keep her cool, failing somewhat. Kite sighed as he returned his focus on the game.

- "Its not good... Culhwch and his team can not find any trace of where they could have gone..." - Kite informed. - "And the TV signal is kinda focused on this server..."

- "This does not make any sense... where we wrong? Was it not Morganna's intention for us to fight him?" - BlackRose grumbled.

- "If only we had moved sooner... maybe we could have followed through the rip..." - Balmung cursed while Rena sadly glanced at him.

- "Tired..." - MoonStone murmured.

- "Tch... you tired already dumbass? We have not been here long..." - Marlo grumbled.

- "No... Tired... Haseo... looked..." - MoonStone explained.

- "Huh? Explain whats this shit you saying?" - Marlo frowned under his helmet.

- "You can not mean!!" - Shino exclaimed, this time completely losing her cool, as her eyes widened. - "He was... weakened enough so they..."

Comprehension fell upon the group and Kite slammed his fist upon the damaged wall. - "We failed..." - His statement shocked the present.

- "Do not lose hope so fast damn it! OINK!!" - A squeaky voice said from over the commentator's booth where Death Grunty stood with its small arms as crossed as he could... which meant not much...

- "Death Grunty!!" - Alkaid and Shino exclaimed in recognition.

The Grunty jumped from his place striking a dramatic pose followed by a double twirl in middair intending to end falling on its little feet... yet he failed upon stepping unto the ONLY lonesome rock on the floor... so Death Grunty ended up falling on his nose... hard. The Grunty stood up immediately, blushing madly, scratching behind his head. If the situation was not that serious everyone could have broken in laughs, making the Grunty mad. Instead, Alkaid kneeled before him.

- "Can you aid us? Can you find Haseo?" - She said in such a soft voice that Death Grunty merely nodded.

- "Not directly, OINK... but someone that can is on his way... OINK!!" - The Grunty replied.

Before anyone could ask what he meant, Hotaru cried in shock, earning the attention of everyone. She pointed towards the dark skies of the Omega Root Town and everyone saw as twin rays of light approached them. The group was about to get on guard when the Grunty lifted its small pawns... err... when it yelled since no one noticed its movement...

The twin rays crashed upon the floor blinding them. Grumbling moans could be heard from within the light from which two characters emerged. Kite, Shuugo, BlackRose and Rena gaped in surprise at those who had appeared. - "This... OINK... are Aura's Knights, OINK!! And they can track Haseo for us, OINK!! Meet Azure Kite and Azure BlackRose!!"

- "Huh?" - Kite gaped.

- "0R1G1N47..." - Azure Kite stared at its original.

- "No way..." - BlackRose muttered.

- "P73453D..." - Azure BlackRose stated.

- "Please pinch me... I think I am seeing triple..." - Nuke said only to yowl in pain. - "OW WOMAN!!! Why did ya do that??"

- "You asked me to pinch you..." - Rachel smirked.

- "Its a figurative speech!! And just why did you have to pinch me... there?" - Nuke grumbled making the eyes of those nearby widen. Mistral protectively placed her hands over the ears of a confused Mireille, who asked what he meant. Rachel blushed furiously.

- "BAKA!!! Do not say it like that!!" - She punched the man in the face, making him fall.

- "You know... my shoulder... was injured..." - He grumbled on the floor and Rachel gasped as she remembered.

- "Eto... should we not be looking for Haseo?" - Rena sweatdropped while waving her hand. Alkaid, having enough, walked towards the laughing Marlo and kneened him on his... privates and then threw him over MoonStone.

- "Can we please focus???" - Alkaid roared while Ouka nodded in approval, apparently having forgotten the previous animosity with the red head.

- "I think you may have overdone it Chika-chan..." - Rena whispered sweatdropping fiercely. Most of the males nodded while reflexively crossing their legs. Kite still gaped at his Zombie-like clone, so he missed this interactions.

Without warning Azure Kite lifted his right arm and pointed towards the zone where Haseo had ripped the graphics. Light emerged from the flower like bracelet that materialized around his wrist, attracting the attention of everyone. Kite's shock grew as the AI shouted a gate hacking in the middle of the nowhere. In a few seconds the rip was re-opened. - "F0770W..."

- "Is it safe? I mean... the sea of data is something dangerous..." - Kite questioned.

- "Worry not! OINK! They can safely travel through it!! They can take you to wherever they went! OINK!!" - Death Grunty spoke and Kite nodded.

- "Thanks." - He glanced at the group. - "Let us go, everyone!" - He received nods in response. Azure BlackRose entered last, not without giving a last nod to the Grunty who remained behind. To those watching on TV the scene faded in static... only to reappear upon a new zone... a zone where a panting BST Haseo cried in pain.

* * *

**-UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN –  
****-UNKNOWN – UNKNOWN –**

The teen floated in darkness... lost without direction... lost in pain... trapped within the depths of the darkness... a complete darkness where life was drained away slow and painfully... as he continued to drift without destiny... without direction... without hope...

A small light suddenly flickered at the distance...

- "Tch... are you not pathetic?" - A voice reached the teen's ears.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield - Game** -  
**- 05:51 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Haseo roared in pain as Cubia's Gomorra shot its lasers upon him in the central plaza of the Lost Ground, at the center of the five pillars the Twilight Brigade once had used the Virus Cores in their search for the Key of the Twilight, that fateful day Ovan disappeared and everything went downhill.

As soon as Haseo had open a rip between servers, his inner instincts had told him to escape... to get away... not only out of fear for the flames... but out of dread upon the flying woman. His more primal instincts told him to search for survival. His AIDA-fied mind never expected to be caught on so fast.

Morganna, enraged, had followed after Haseo through the rip, followed immediately by Sakaki and Cubia. She cursed as she yelled at Sakaki, for not being able to keep the Epitaph User under his power with AIDA. Sakaki had retorted that it was taking all his might to keep AIDA on him. Cubia, on his own part, had sweet talked Morganna unto calmness, saying the current actions of Haseo were of their benefit, for he had unleashed great amounts of power to create both rips and summoning the weapons... add the fact that Kite's flames had managed to hurt him... thus the boy was at their mercy... for Morganna to finally acquire Skeith.

And so... the scene shift as Haseo cringed in pain, Cubia's wicked laugh was heard all over the Lost Ground, as Morganna prepared to absorb the last of her children and recover her complete power... and thus she would be able to bring judgment upon the world of men... for using and discarding her. Divine punishment was to fall upon all those that dared go against her will.

In the real world, those unable to aid, or indecisive to re-enter the virtual world watched with frowns. At Takeguma Hospital Mai held Kasumi's hand while sadly glancing at the soulless Ryou while Yuki watched in shock. Michiru talked with Salvador through the phone, who stated they had just lifted Piroshi. Junko on her part glanced at the laptop before shaking her head. Meanwhile at Aoyama Hospital, Haruka typed on her laptop while glancing at the M2D clad Kazushi, wondering if their aid would be in time. At Tokyo National University Kira held An closer, both glancing at the screen in fear. At the Hayami House, Nakanashi Iori prayed for the dot hackers to arrive on time at the Lost Ground while Kouta slammed his fist on the floor, mad at the turn of events. In Australia, Tohta's user, Junya, decided enough was enough... taking his school bag, he ran out of the cafeteria, where he had remained for the past three hours, intending to retrieve his M2D from his room and log in. At Germany Aina, in her hospital room, like Iori, prayed for a miracle... for the life of Ryou... and the fate of everyone. At New Creatures studio an attendant told Mr. Usagimaru the scenes shown on TV, which in turn the dot hacker relied to the rest, while still traveling on the Sea of Data. Shino's eyes widened upon recognition at the description of the place. At CC Corp, after Piroshi left, Saki had recognized the Lost Ground as well. She cursed as they noted the area having being sealed off like the Omega Root Town. Iwazaki Ken hope that Helba's plan did not end prematurely if Haseo fell. For what help would it bring if Amagi was found guilty of this mess... if Morganna's plan was not stopped. A in C major sound started to resonate through every television set on the world, unnerving all those able to hear it. Ohm Rice watched solemnly the events on his TV, while leaving his character on standby. Silabus and Gaspard paced around the Chaos Gate at Mac Anu, watching the events on the real world with their M2D off. Tokuoka grumbled on the black van as Salvador talked with Michiru on the phone and Piroshi ate his fingernails. At the Outer Dungeons, Saburou and company battled for their lives, against the Data Bugs, losing their stamina little by little... until a light emerged over them. In the copy of the Serpent of Lore, Atoli paced around, hoping Haseo was okay. Yata held a discussion with Pi, Kuhn and Hiiragi, whereas Saku watched over Atoli. And in Germany... the young woman suddenly decided to smile... despite the events... - "Never lose hope..." -She whispered.

- "DATA DRAIN!!!" - Morganna yelled over Haseo just as the dot hackers emerged from the Sea of Data.

Kite's eyes widened at the sight. BlackRose ran after Kite, who yelled in despair. Balmung and Orca followed their friends, shock completely plastered over their faces. Alkaid screamed as she ran besides Kite, with Shino doing the same just behind her. Shuugo stopped in time to see Rena falling on her knees, her sword clattering on the ground. Mistral held Mireille back, not wanting for her daughter to witness their demise. The reaction between the rest of the team was similar. They ran, they screamed, they fell. It was over.

- "...for the Twilight is not just a time for darkness to come..."

Sakaki watched in glee as the energy flew towards Haseo. His vengeance was fulfilled. And he was becoming a god. Everything went as planned. Cubia, likewise, looked as if Christmas had come early... not that the AI knew what Christmas is anyway... his own goals had just been approached one more step. The time for renewal was near. Morganna laughed in glee, expecting to feel the complete power of Skeith on her side once more. She had won.

"..but also a time... for darkness to end..." - The woman in Germany smiled.

- "AS IF I WOULD ALLOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!" - A voice rang over the Lost Ground, instantly sending wave after wave of power. The stream of Data Drain was suddenly broken... as a weapon crashed upon it. A Scythe. A Wicked Scythe. A Wicked Red Scythe. Skeith's Scythe. And holding it... the White form of Skeith stood protectively in front of Haseo.

Complete shock. Time seemed to stop as Skeith stood protectively in front of his User, glaring at her mother. - "Hello Mother... long time no see..." - The metallic voice stated.

- "You dare go against me!!???" - Morganna roared as soon as she got over her shock.

- "I dare." - Skeith's form began to shift, growing smaller until a White BST Haseo stood in front of them.

Kite's mouth stood wide opened. The cause of so much suffering... the being that had sent so many to their demise... the being responsible for the coma of so many people... the first Phase, turned Avatar... stood in front of them. Protecting Haseo. Skeith stood in all its glory protecting Haseo. And then he shifted... taking the form of Haseo.

- "Why Skeith? Why must you not follow me? Your mother?" - Morganna roared. Sakaki stood speechless, whereas Cubia smirked evilly, unnoticed by the others.

- "This boy has taught me much... and I will be damned if I do not stop you from destroying him again!!" - Skeith glared at the AI. He glanced at his body and frowned. - "Tch... talk about bad taste... what is with this form? It is so ugly... another change is needed..." - His form began to shift again. The spikes of his body began to disappear, likewise with the tails. The white uniform began to shift taking dark and purple shades with several belts through his body. A gray cape fell over his shoulders, covering his back and the left side of his body. The silver hair began to darken unto a shade of green. As the transformation ended he uttered some words, in a new voice, to the shock of many. - "Ah! That is better! Bamyoing!!!"

The shocked could only mutter one word. Or rather... one name. - "SORA?????"

* * *

_To: Albireo at TheWorldR2 dot com  
__Sender: DQH at encrypted  
__Attachment__: Mission_

_This is your mission..._

_Helba_

_"There's an order that The World desires, then there's the order that you desire. Which one should it take?"_

* * *

"COMMUNITY BBS"  
THREAD: The events on TV  
Started By: Lettuce Taro

"Hey guys!! Can you believe what is happening? Why is the game on TV??"

REPLY BY: Mihirogi  
"Boy! Was I surprised when it began in the morning!! This sh.. is crazy!!

REPLY BY: Ninjato  
"Things are being looked at. Worry not.

REPLY BY: Mihirogi quoting Ninjato  
"How can you be so sure??"

REPLY BY: Ninjato quoting Mihirogi  
"I just do... uh... gotta go."

REPLY BY: Henako  
"Master Haseo!!! T_T"

REPLY BY: meruru  
"Geez... anoder tred of dis??"

REPLY BY: Pen Pen  
"I just know I saw the Grunties at Mac Anu!! So cute!! But wait... did you guys saw those weird players?? Who are they? Whats with the techniques they used?"

REPLY BY: Henako  
"Master Haseo!!! WAAAA T_T"

REPLY BY: tres quoting Pen Pen  
"Oh, I saw them! Whats up em??"

REPLY BY: IGA  
"I shall protect Nao-sama!!!"

REPLY BY: Kaki Leader quoting IGA  
"Dude... you post that in every damn thread..."

REPLY BY: OHM Rice  
"I do not feel that good... whats with the weird sound?"

REPLY BY: Kaki Leader quoting OHM Rice  
"You feeling sick yet you online? Are you not an idiot BUTT-Rice?"

REPLY BY: OHM Rice quoting Kaki Leader  
"ITS NOT BUTT-RICE!!! ITS OHM, OHM RICE!!!"

REPLY BY: Kaki Leader  
"Whatever. I can only read your name as BUTT-Rice... so hah!!"

REPLY BY: OHM Rice  
"GRR!!!"

REPLY BY: Henako  
"Haseo-samaaa waaaaa"

REPLY BY: Lettuce Taro  
"Stop spamming!! This is serious!!!"

REPLY BY: Seisaku  
"Guys!! You will not believe what was just posted on the rumors section!!! A new poem by WB YEATS!!!!!!!!"

REPLY BY: Florence  
"For real? I have not seen one in years!! I must see this!!"

REPLY BY: Katz  
"Does anyone understand the poem? I did not. Who is she talking about?"

REPLY BY: Evil Woman  
"The names in the Epitaph..."

REPLY BY: Lettuce Taro  
"I give up..."

REPLY BY: Henako  
"HASEO-SAMAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

"COMMUNITY BBS"  
THREAD: The Infinity Eight  
Started By: WB Yeats

A bit late... meant to publish this some time ago... guess late is better than never...

_THE INFINITY EIGHT_

_The __Abominable Wave that covered  
__once the World rose again in New Form.  
__That Cursed Wave once meant destruction  
__now saved all citizens of the World._

_Skeith, the Terror of Death.  
__Innis, the Mirage of Deceit.  
__Magus, the Propagation.  
__Fidchell, the Prophet.  
__Gorre, the Machinator.  
__Macha, the Temptress.  
__Tarvos, the Avenger.  
__And Corbenik, the Rebirth._

_They fought the Shadow of Rebirth  
__and the Shadow of Existence.  
__They have saved us all._

_Oh, Children of Morganna, rejoice.  
__Alongside those you have sworn to protect,  
__You have earned redemption.  
__Shed that Name of Old.  
__Take upon the Mantel of the Infinity Eight and raise your heads proud._

_(POEM CREDITS TO: Dark Queen Helba)_


	27. Chapter 27

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 27

Started Chapter: 01-March-2009  
Finished Chapter: 07-March-2009  
First Post: 07-March-2009  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****27**

**- Unknown Place - Internet -  
- ****05:22 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Circles of light resonated through the white room, signaling the teleportation of a character. The character in question was male, had short brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a grey scale armor, clear brown pants and dark brown boots. Several hexagonal tattoos could be seen on his exposed skin. His eyes remained closed for the time being while a secondary set of circles of light appeared besides him. From this new set of light emerged an orange long haired girl with milky clear skin and pointy ears. She was wearing a revealing white outfit made of a white knee length skirt, white armbands which went up to her elbows and a white top which covered the essential. She also had a white witch hat, which sported a black belt, and a black belt-like collar on her neck. Her eyes opened, showing deep purple irises and soon a great grin appeared on her face.

- "I have missed this place... it definitely feels different when you are using your beloved character instead of a new one..." - The girl smirked to her companion, who still held his eyes closed. - "Do you think not? Al?"

The male opened his eyes revealing mismatched orbs. His right eye was blue as the sky and the left one was golden as the sun. - "How would I know that? It is not like I ever made another character besides this one... and its kinda nostalgic hearing you say my name like that Hokuto..." - The male answered.

- "Tch... spoilsport..." - Hokuto pouted. When The World R:2 was released, Mizuhara Haruka, user of Hokuto, had created a new WB Yeats account, but the new game soon lost its appeal to her. The lose of her precious previous characters, and the lack of her old friends, made her lose interest fast. - "Yet... here we are Al..." - Hokuto grinned to Albireo, who smiled back.

- "Wonder if we arrived to the right place... all this white is blinding me..." - Albireo muttered as Hokuto giggled.

- "Relax. They will be here soon. I know you want to see Lyco-chan soon... but do be patient." - Hokuto bounced on her feet.

- "Look who is talking. You seem to be a wreak of nerves to me." - The man laughed as the girl showed her tongue to him.

- "Mou... shut up." - The orange haired girl pouted. Getting impatient she started glancing around, squinting her eyes trying to see anything on the extreme whiteness around them both. Her sight stopped as she saw some color at the distance. - "Hey Al... look over there... can you see the green?"

Albireo glanced towards the place where Hokuto pointed and nodded. He grinned at her and motioned with his head towards the place she found and the girl nodded. Both began to walk slowly to the south, where the green could be seen. The only sound reaching their ears was that of their own feet, as they walked, and the beating of their hearts in their chests. Suddenly Albireo, whose class was of a Long Arm, placed a hand in front of Hokuto, a Wavemaster, signaling for her to stop. Upon her confused face, Albireo pointed to his ears. Getting the clue, Hokuto placed her hands over her ears, trying to make her hearing sharper. Soon light sounds reached her. Fast taps on the floor which were becoming louder every second. Hearing a slight gasp, Hokuto opened her eyes, only to gasp herself. The source of the sound they heard was the bare footed steps of the little girl running towards them. A little girl of silver hair dressed in a red dress. Lycoris.

Hokuto blinked as she felt a wave of air besides her only to find Albireo already running towards the little girl. Grinning, she ran after him. - "Albireo! Hokuto!" - The girl shouted in happiness. Hokuto saw as Albireo fell on his knees in front of the girl, who jumped upon his open arms, hugging him fiercely. The Wavemaster could not stop a few tears from leaking from her eyes as she saw the little girl sobbing on the tanned man's shoulder.

- "I have missed you... missed you so much..." - Lycoris sobbed as Albireo allowed a few tears to fall from his own eyes as he caresenned the girl's short hair.

- "Lycoris... I have missed you as well..." - The man managed to say.

Hokuto finally stopped besides the two, panting hard. Upon seeing her, Lycoris broke the embrace she held with Albireo and jumped towards the girl, making the Wavemaster fall backwards on her back, Lycoris on top of her, hugging her on the waist, with her tiny face pressed against Hokuto's chest. They broke in laughs. - "Lyco-chan! Lyco-chan!" - Hokuto's tears of happiness fell as the AI girl said her name likewise.

Albireo saw them play on the grass smiling. He blinked upon noticing the grass. He had not even noticed when they had arrived to the patch of green which turned out to be grass. Glancing around he saw several toys laying around. He idly wondered where they were. Helba had just told them to log in. Upon arriving at Mac Anu's Chaos Gate one of the Grunties they had seen on TV, Gao Grunty, had just laughed and handed them an item which instantly, and illegally, teleported them here. As he pondered this, a new set of footsteps could be heard. Curious, Albireo turned around, only to see a tiny feet flying directly to his face. And he was sent flying.

- "Tch! That will teach ya!!" - A saffron haired girl, dressed in white, explained while pressing her hands on her hips.

- "Zefie-chan!!" - Lycoris stared mouth wide opened at her sister.

Albireo sat with his hand over the bruised cheek where the girl had kicked him. Hokuto could not help herself and she broke in giggles. Lycoris glanced nervously at Albireo while Zefie held a smug grin on her face. Seconds later Albireo broke in laughs as well. - "Guess I deserved that huh?" - Albireo said between laughs.

- "You betcha!!" - Zefie grinned as she crossed her tiny arms. Lycoris could not help but smile.

After the group stopped laughing, Albireo glanced at Zefie with a serious face. - "I can not thank you enough... my sin was too great... and I can not ask for forgiveness... yet I give you my thanks..."

- "Pfft.. whatever." - Zefie glanced to the side, blushing and pouting. She smiled as she felt Lycoris hand over her own. The sisters smiled at each other and then ran towards both players. Taking hold of their hands, Lycoris with Albireo and Zefie with Hokuto, they pulled them to their feet and began running towards a big bed, full of teddy bears, at the center of the area full of grass. Both players allowed the small AI to pull them, all while glancing around at the numerous toys.

Albireo's attention was drawn towards two enormous coffin-like cases at the distance. He blinked upon seeing a pair of silhouettes behind the cases. He thought he saw a piercing eye watching him, but could not be sure at the distance. Distracted as he was he tripped as soon as Lycoris stopped, falling directly towards Hokuto, who gasped as she was pushed to the floor. Albireo's eyes widened as he found his face inches above Hokuto's. Coughing, he stood up, helping Hokuto to her feet, who tried to hide a blush, all while Zefie and Lycoris snickered. He was about to apologize when a shadow fell over them. Both players glanced above to see the goddess of The World descending upon them. The silver haired AI who went by the name of Aura.

- "Albireo. Hokuto." - Aura smiled. - "Thank you for following my call."

- "Aura..." - Both players kneeled.

- "Please... there is no need for that... please raise, Children of The World." - She smiled as both of her daughters took hold of her hands. Albireo seemed to want to say something, but Aura cut him off. - "No need to apologize Albireo. What is done, is done. What matters is that my precious Lycoris loves you both, and that is enough." - Aura stated and Albireo nodded. Hokuto was beaming. - "Now I believe... time is short. I need your aid."

- "What can we do?" - Hokuto questioned as she stood up. Albireo nodded.

- "You first... Hokuto... also known as WB Yeats..." - Aura smiled at her. - "Your poems have helped before... even if you ignore it."

- "They have?" - Hokuto's eyes widened.

- "Correct. For they create legends... and help shield The World." - At the confused face of the Wavemaster, Aura elaborated. - "It may feel like hiding things from humans... but the poems have given the status of adventure or legend to the unfortunate events surrounding The World... it may feel like cheating... but it helps preserve this land... for humans fear what they do not understand... making rash decisions... if the truth of the events seven years ago had gone public... or if the current events are confirmed as real... it could mean something terrible..."

- "The destruction of the Net. A new End of the World... and the disappearance of all virtual life..." - Albireo muttered.

- "Exactly. I myself am guilty of abandoning The World... but no more... I shall retake my position and aid those in need... I shall protect virtual and real life..." - Aura said with eyes full of determination. Hokuto was amazed at the deepness of Aura's feelings. She idly wondered how far could virtual life go if there existed beings like Aura and Morganna. Nevertheless... Morganna was to be stopped.

- "So I guess you need me to publish more legends. That can be arranged. I already have a poem I am dying to publish. With everything that happened I left it behind. It is called... 'The Infinity Eight'." - Hokuto explained the content of the poem and the group watched her with surprised eyes.

- "My brothers and sisters... would love that..." - Aura smiled, referring to the phases as her family. - "They have learned human emotion... they also deserve a second chance..."

- "I will log out and get onto it." - Hokuto smiled. She winked at Albireo and disappeared between circles of light.

Albireo saw the girl leave and smiled. Vaguely he felt a reassuring hand giving a gentle squeeze on his shoulders. He supposed Haruka had done so in the real world. His attention was immediately directed towards Aura. - "What about me? What can I do to aid?"

- "First of all... there is a certain item I asked Helba to repair..." - She turned around and called for someone to approach with the item. Albireo's eyes widened upon seeing Zombie-like representations of Kite and BlackRose approaching. Upon closer inspection he recognized their eyes as those he thought to have seen earlier. - "Thank you Azure Kite, Azure BlackRose." - Aura thanked them both as they bowed. Albireo blinked for he did not notice what they had given her, because he had been focusing on their eyes.

- "This item was yours in the first place... but you gave it away as you left... and today... it returns to its rightful owner..." - Aura sent a trade window towards Albireo, whose eyes immediately widened at the item being traded.

- "It... can not be... this was... broken..." - Watarai gasped.

- "Yes. Zefie was there when it happened. She retrieved the leftover data. Thanks to this data it was that she was able to find Lycoris in the first place. And here it is again... returning to you... the tool you will need to aid those in peril..." - Aura explained.

- "The Wotan's Spear..." - Albireo summoned the weapon. His eyes fell upon the magnificent clear blue blade at the top of the spear. His weapon... the one that had been with him since the Fragment era and until the day he decided to quit... after being defeated by Tsukasa's Golden Bell Monster... and after Morganna had fallen to Kite. He gave a tentative slash to the air, enjoying the fluid motions of the weapon on his hands.

- "You said... to aid those in peril...?" - He looked at Aura as he de-summoned the weapon. He kinda liked and disliked the way the weapons were summoned now. In one had, it was easier to equip and use, while on the other it did not look as cool as having them on all the time.

- "Yes... Zefie and Lycoris shall accompany you, to seek those trapped... I have already given them instructions... they will lead you unto the sea of data." - Aura smiled.

- "Time is upon us... let us go... Albireo..." - Lycoris took Albireo's left hand. He glanced at Zefie who watched him with a pout. Reluctantly, the saffron haired girl took his other hand. Seconds later they teleported away. The last thing Albireo saw was Aura giving instructions to the zombie-like AI's.

* * *

**- Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music Dorms, Room of Shoji An and Miyake Kira, Tokyo - Real Life –  
- 05:57 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

An and Kira watched in complete shock as Skeith emerged from within Haseo, remembering how they barely escaped from the creature the first time around, thanks to Helba's prompt help. But their surprise at the sight paled upon what came next. As Skeith morphed into a white Haseo, they never expected the next transformation. The appearance of someone they never expected to see again. Someone who had unexpectedly disappeared from their lives. Surprised as they were they could only yell his name in surprise.

- "Sora!!!" - Both girls yelled in surprise. An hurriedly stood up and walked towards the screen. Her hand touching the image of the smirking Sora, who bounced in his feet, in front of the enraged Morganna and the stunned dot hackers and company.

- "How can this be?" - Kira asked as she stood behind An.

Both girls listened to Sora's explanation with wide eyes. And comprehension finally reached their minds. Sora had sacrificed himself, without knowing, and had been left behind for a long painful time. An held her fist over her heart, while frustrated tears fell from her eyes. - "An..." - Kira embraced her friend's waist from behind.

- "I promised him..." - An sobbed. - "I promised to be his friend... yet I never sought him... my own fear of returning there... stopped me... how could I done so...?"

- "An... none of us knew... if we had... we would have sought him... please... do not cry..." - Kira said, placing her forehead on An's neck, yet her own advice fell deaf on her own ears, as she herself cried.

An furiously cleaned her tears and breathed deeply. - "Kira... we need to help them... we need to save Sora... we promised to be there for him... it is not too late..."

- "You are right..." - Kira cleaned her own tears. She got the shock of her life when An suddenly brushed her lips with her own. - "An...?"

- "Thanks for always being there for me Kira..." - She smiled at her friend. Upon her shocked face, she spoke. - "What? Thought I did not notice...?" - She giggled. - "We will have to talk about many things later... for now... our friend awaits..." - An said, all while blushing madly.

Kira nodded, while blushing as a tomato. - "Uh... yeah..." - She smiled as she felt An's fingers link with her own. - "Prepare the computers... I will go next door to borrow a pair of M2D." - Kira ran outside while An smiled.

- (Kira... can you forgive me for being so slow? All this time it was you who was always by my side... for now lets save our friend... then we can talk things over...) - An thought as she glanced at the screen. - (Wait for us Sora... and... goodbye Mariko...)

* * *

**- Takeguma University Hospital, Kasumi Tomonari's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 05:****57 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

When Skeith's white B-ST form morphed into Sora, two of the girls in the room could not help but be shocked. One of them remained in silence, covering her mouth with her hands, whereas the second one jumped from her seat and shouted his name, forgetting they were all currently on a hospital.

- "Sora!!!" - Junko yelled without intending too.

Nimura Kyoko was about to scold her daughter for shouting in the hospital, but stopped upon seeing the shock on her face. Yuki and Michiru, who had just entered the room with cups of hot coffee, glanced at the girl in surprise, whereas Mai stood in silence between the beds of both soulless boys.

- "What? What happened?" - Yuki glanced from Mai to Junko.

- "That name... its the name of the character that left you comatose... right?" - Michiru questioned.

- "Why is he there... why?" - Junko questioned to no one. Kyoko explained Yuki and Michiru what just happened while Mai remained in silence.

- "Is that him?" - Yuki asked.

- "Yes... but why?" - Junko and the others suddenly heard Sora's explanation on TV and the girl's eyes widened. - "So that is what happened... oh Sora..." - Tears began to leak from Junko's eyes.

- "So he is Sora... I can not believe this..." - Mai whispered. Since silence had fallen over the room, with the exception of the TV and the continuous beep of the life support machines, everyone heard her words. Junko watched her with confusion deeply rooted on her eyes. - "That PC... is the one... that attacked Kasumi-kun and me... seven years ago... the one that left Kasumi-kun comatose..."

Junko's eyes widened while Yuki gaped. Michiru felt a sudden headache growing on her head while Kyoko sighed over her coffee. - "For real??!!" - Yuki shrieked. She covered her mouth immediately, blushing at her outburst.

- "Yes... I could never forget that figure... I just... never expected for him to be Sora..." - Mai glanced at Junko.

- "Can you remember if he... looked crazed or something?" - Junko whispered.

- "I can not say... for that day was the first time I played... but I am sure of something... he was not behaving normally..." - Mai explained.

- "If what we just heard is correct... when he PKed me... when he PKed you both... he was under Skeith's influence... holy heck..." - Junko's eyes slowly drifted toward the unconscious Misaki Ryou. - "This is him..."

Mai's eyes widened in recognition. Junko was right. Misaki Ryou... Haseo... was Sora... and he laid in the brink of death besides them. - "He has suffered a lot as well... has he not?"

- "Morganna..." - Junko spat the name in anger. - "It is all that damn witch's fault..." - She clenched her fists and teeth. - "I... need to aid him..."

- "Junko!! It is too dangerous going in there!!" - Kyoko scolded her daughter.

- "I do not care!! He... he was my only friend!!! I... I will not abandon him!!!" - Junko yelled with a determination Kyoko had not seen before.

- "Junko..." - Kyoko sighed. - "All right... just... be careful okay? I could not bear losing you again..."

- "I will be Mother..." - Junko embraced her mother.

Yuki had walked besides Mai during the exchange. She sat besides her friend and took hold of her free hand. Mai smiled at her while giving a gentle squeeze to her hand. Yuki glanced sadly at the sleeping boys, wondering what had they done to deserve this. She suddenly made a small giggle earning the attention of the other women. - "Its weird is it not? After seven long years we finally find the cause of Tomonari-kun's and Junko's coma... a boy who was not in fault... a boy whose only crime was aiding in the birth of Aura... I guess... there really is no coincidence in this world huh?"

- "Yeah... you are right... Misaki Ryou is just another victim... and even if he does not remember anything from that time... he is a hero... and even today... he fights for others... and is suffering..." - Mai allowed some tears to fall. - "It is not fair..." - Her hand suddenly found itself moving some bangs out of Ryou's forehead. - "Junko... we may not be able to log with you... but please do everything you can for him... we will support you..."

- "Yeah... I will." - Junko said as she placed the M2D over her eyes. The device had been left in the room by Kuro Bith's team. - "Heh... today... Carl soars again..."

* * *

**- ****Sea of Data - Internet -  
- 05:43 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Albireo floated through the sea of data alongside the two petite AI's. The girls explained him that travel through here was usually very dangerous, for if you traveled carelessly, you could get lost on the infinite paths the web provided. Albireo shuddered at the thought of remaining trapped within it, yet questioned why they were travelling through it in the first place.

- "Mommy wants for us to aid those in the border..." - Zefie answered, confusing Albireo.

- "Everything shall be explained... for now... we can only move..."- Lycoris answered Albireo's unspoken question.

The player and the two AI's traveled together for almost ten minutes before Zefie abruptly stopped pulling Albireo's arm. The Long Arm glanced at the girl curiously as she released his hand. The girl began murmuring to herself without paying attention to the other two. A minute later she glanced at Lycoris and nodded to her sister. Albireo looked confused until Zefie's gaze fell on him.

- "Can you crack the wall here? The debugging function of your spear is what I need to reach the lost." - Zefie pointed her petite hand towards the firewall in front of them.

- "The Lost?" - Albireo questioned as he began the procedure. He was glad he still remembered how to use the debugging tools of The World, for he had not done any similar work since he left CC Corp.

- "The Children at the border... those that fell prey to Sakaki's madness upon Atoli..." - Zefie explained.

- "Those that fell just because they were on the wrong place at the wrong time..." - Lycoris continued.

As a thin ray of light emerged from the Wotan's Spear, Albireo's eyes widened in recognition. - "Wait a moment... you mean those several hundred that fell unconscious several days ago? They are here?" - The girls nodded. - "So we are getting them out..."

- "Negative" - Zefie said. - "Only I will go... Mommy gave Lycoris another mission... and she needs your aid as well. With the path opened for me... I can bring them out myself." - Zefie pumped her tiny fists in determination.

Albireo blinked at the action. He glanced at Lycoris, who nodded to him in confirmation. He nodded likewise and continued the procedure. Just a pair or minutes later, a backdoor had been created through the code. Zefie glanced at them both and suddenly ran to hug her sister, wishing her luck. She frowned as she looked at Albireo but gave him a smirk at the end. Zefie went through the backdoor and disappeared from the Sea of Data. Feeling a thug on his hand, Albireo saw Lycoris pointing towards the path they should follow. Following a new current of data, both moved on.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield - Game** -**  
- 05:57**** PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Skeith's transformation into a green-haired character brought confusion to Shino, Alkaid and most of the dot hackers. Two of them in particular had recognized the character and, upon their shock, yelled his name, earning confused glances from their comrades. - "SORA!" - Kite and BlackRose had shouted. They never did truly meet the elusive Twin Blade during the first era of The World, but their paths had definitely crossed once.

One of the rare times Kite and BlackRose decided to explore the game, since Wiseman and Helba still investigated where to seek the next phase, both players had stumbled by mere chance, by following a clue on the boards, upon the leftover Red Scythe of the first phase, Skeith, which was left behind when the creature had been bested by Kite's team. With eyes wide, both players jumped out of the way of the weapon, which seemed to be sentient, as it started to attack them immediately, with no one pulling the strings. After a long fight the pair had been able to defeat it only to get a shock as reward.

From the broken weapon a figure materialized. The figure of an unknown green haired player who only uttered a pair of words: - "Thank You" - , only to disappear in code fireflies. The very same green haired character which stood in front of them at the present. Helba must have been monitoring them, for that moment she teleported behind them, scaring the hell out of BlackRose, who had jumped in fright. Helba, chucking, proceeded to tell them who the character was. Sora, a Twin Blade who had been punished, by Morganna, for aiding on Aura's birth. They never saw the player again. Till today.

- "You know him? Who is he?" - Shuugo questioned the stunned dot hackers. He felt a sudden chill as the 3rd Kite, Azure Kite, breathed heavily besides him. Apparently the transfer through the sea of data had weakened the pair of Zombie-like AI's.

- "His name is Sora... Kite and I saw him once during the previous game... what I do not understand is why is he here...? Or rather... why did Skeith transform into him?" - BlackRose answered.

- "Do you remember what Helba said? He was the character possessed by Skeith back then... wait... can it be?" - Kite's eyes widened - "No way..."

- "What? What?" - Rachel asked, voicing the question of everyone.

- "Ding Ding! We have a winner!!" - Skeith, in the form of Sora, said besides Kite, making those close to him jump in fright. - "Boo!!" - Sora chuckled as he jumped around. Kite saw him as he pieced the clues in his mind. Glancing at Morganna she saw her fuming in rage.

- "How dare you take that despicable form Skeith? Do you dare mock me?" - Morganna's rage was felt by everyone. Sora immediately stopped jumping around.

- "I told you. I will not allow you to destroy the life of my user again." - Sora's voice became that of Skeith, full of seriousness. - "By being with him I was able to figure out what emotions are... I will not lose them for your stupid ambition." - He walked forward.

- "Seven years ago... this boy aided you thinking it was an event within the game..." - Skeith explained - "He was just a little kid who had not grasped what true evil was... and you used him to lure his friends... in particular that WaveMaster... Tsukasa..." - His words held the attention of everyone. At the real world, those who knew Sora listened intently. - "When 'Sora' decided he was bored... he unknowingly aided on Aura's rebirth... - Shino gasped at this point -... and freed the soul of Tsukasa... who you had trapped within the game..." - A Chim Chim walked besides Sora, who kneeled in front of the creature. - "So you decided to squash him..." - He kicked the Chim Chim away.

Sora materialized his Twin Blades and watched his 'Mother' in hatred. - "So you made me... Data Drain him..." - Orca shuddered at the words, remembering his own experience. - "... until not a single byte of him was left... and you took hold of his soul... and placed it inside my Scythe..." - Alkaid gulped, shuddering at the thought. - "That day... Sora became a... what do you guys call it?" - He glanced at the dot hackers. - "Ah... yes... Lost One... and the very first Epitaph User..." -

Skeith glanced at Kite. - "Want to know why the boy seemed so confused when he saw you? Cause somehow his subconscious knew... he felt hatred for you... because of me... and yet he felt hope... because you saved him..." - Kite's thoughts were confirmed. Nuke Usagimaru questioned his leader about it, but Kite remained in silence. - "Sora was left wandering inside the game for months... in essence he had become like Tsukasa... but several times he lost his mind... all because of me... he would blindly attack others..." - Mai's eyes widened in the real world. - "Even those that tried to befriend him..." - Junko finally understood the events that led to her coma. - "Until he simply... vanished within me..."

- "And yet... he prevailed... he managed to slip out of my grasp... thanks to dear Kite here." - He glared at Kite. - "But I guess... I should thank you for that... despite you having kicked my ass..." - He grumbled. - "Sora was set free when you broke the Scythe... and he woke up... with no memories..." - Alkaid and Shino's eyes widened. - "The boy lost his memories of The World... as I would find out when we met again. The trauma he suffered left him memoryless... and he never remembered. All those memories... remained within me..." - He pointed his own head. - "And ironically he decided to return as a new player... the boy named Haseo..." - Mistral gasped, reaching the same conclusion Kite must have grasped.

- "Thus... I find it... poetic... to use this form..." - He vanished. - "TO PROTECT HIM FROM YOU!!!!" - Metal impacted metal as Sora, with a wicked face, pushed his Twin Blades over Sakaki's sword. - "DOT HACKERS!! DRAIN AIDA FROM HIM!!" - He roared.

- "What? Is he insane!! He can end comatose!!" - Ouka yelled as she, like the others, began to race towards Haseo, who laid panting on the floor.

- "Is he serious?" - Gardenia spat.

- "D474..." - Azure Kite lifted his hand. The words made the hair on their necks stand.

- "Wait!!" - Kite ran to his clone, but was not fast enough to reach him on time.

- "...DR41N!" - A green flower of light grew on his arm and shot. The girls yelled in despair while the guys stood speechless. The ray of light crashed upon Haseo, who roared in pain. What came next was unexpected.

Haseo roared mightily breaking Azure Kite's Data Drain. Standing up, and howling, Haseo ripped open the graphics once more, summoning two brutal Broadswords. Each of them started to make a sound which resembled a buzz. Marlo swore as he saw the motor running at the base of the BroadSwords, which were of the ChainSaw class. - "That thing... is going to hurt..." - MoonStone tackled Marlo out of the way.

- "FOOL!! If that hits you while AIDA is with him, you could die on the real world!!" - MoonStone yelled. Time seemed to stop for everyone. Even Morganna's group stared in shock at MoonStone.

- "Dude... you just spoke more than three words..." - Marlo blinked with MoonStone blushed, trying to hide his face between his scarf. Haseo suddenly blinked, only to roar a minute later, trying to slash them in two. He failed to do so when Balmung and Orca's swords crashed upon his. The Descendants of Fianna pressed with all their might. Marlo and MoonStone stood up, only to see Monsters emerging in big numbers, surrounding the group.

- "The fuck?" - Marlo cursed.

- "Morganna summoned them..." - Gardenia informed. It was the truth. The enraged AI had lifted her arms and the Virus Monsters started to appear illegally on the Lost Ground, teleported by her power. Cubia stood by her side, smirking.

Dot hackers, new and old, began battling them immediately, trying to keep them away from Haseo, who was fighting Orca and Balmung. Alkaid and Shino tried to approach them, only to be stopped by a Monster, who ended in ashes as Kite used one of his newfound abilities. The leader of the dot hackers nodded at the girls and ran towards Haseo, followed by Rena, Shuugo, BlackRose and the two Azure Knights. Hell had broken loose.

* * *

- **Delta Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu - Game -  
- 06:14 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Tohta kneeled in front of the tiny forms of Wise Grunty, Gao Grunty and Melo Grunty, in front of the Chaos Gate. He had tried to dissuade them into allowing him to enter the Sealed Lost Ground, yet the Grunties denied him access. Behind him stood an enraged Bordeaux and two confused, and trembling, players, Silabus and Gaspard. Tohta had warped in, only to stumble upon the red head trying to force the Grunties into granting her access. His prompt use of his negotiation skills stopped the woman from kicking them to hell.

- "Please... what must we do for us to be allowed inside?" - The man grumbled. So far his trading skills had been useless.

- "I told you, Nero! Aura-sama has not granted you access, Nero!" - Wise Grunty grumbled.

- "Haha! Just go and get me some cookies if you want to do something! Haha!!" - Gao Grunty said. - "Will you not sweetheart?" - He winked at Bordeaux, who looked ready to kill.

- "Stop! Melo!! She is scary!! Melo!!" - Melo Grunty trembled.

Gathered players watched the exchange in confusion. Surely the events on TV were strange... but to what extent did things had escalated? For Bordeaux, PK-extraordinaire, to be trying to gain access to the area where things were taking place. And with known Newbie-helpers nonetheless!. Negimaru and Grein scratched their heads at the sight.

- "Hey Bordeaux... why do we wanna access again?" - Negimaru asked, but the red head ignored him, biting her thumb. - "Sheesh..."

- "Tohta-san!!" - A voice was heard as a particular player warped. The man glanced at her in surprise.

- "Tabby?" - Tohta saw the cat girl leap at him.

- "Nya!! I have not seen you in ages!! Did you come to try and help them?" - She asked and received a nod and sigh in response. - "No luck huh?"

- "None. They will not allow us inside." - The man sighed.

- "Ghh... cut the crap damn it!! And let us in before I clobber you to death!!" - Bordeaux snarled, making several characters jump. Including Tabby who ended up hiding behind Tohta.

Further conversation stopped as three strange characters warped inside. Two female and a male. The attention of the present was drawn towards the tanned girl, for she resembled BlackRose. The noise stopped immediately.

- "We have been waiting, Nero!!" - Wise Grunty stepped forward to the new arrivals.

- "Sorry for being late..." - The male bowed.

- "Wow... so this is R2... incredible... is it not? Tsukasa?" - The tanned girl asked.

- "Yeah. It sure is Mimiru..." - Tsukasa answered. His sight was drawn towards the other girl besides him. - "Who are you?" - Tsukasa recognized the design from the first era. The long silver haired girl glanced at her.

- "The name's Carl... I came to aid Sora..." - She walked towards the Grunties. - "From what I have learnt this past days... you must be Tsukasa and Mimiru, right?" - She glanced at them. The three kept ignoring everyone around.

- "How do you know that?" - Mimiru walked in front of Tsukasa.

- "Relax. I have just had an... eventful week... hanging around your friendly dot hackers..." - She smirked at Mimiru's blink. - "So yeah... if you are here... then we seek the same goal. To aid our friend in danger." - Tsukasa and Mimiru nodded.

- "Hey you!!" - Bordeaux stood glaring at them. - "If you want to go there, you will have to take me" - She glared at them.

- "And why should we?" - Carl glared at the taller player.

- "Because I said so!" - Bordeaux's glare intensified. Negimaru cheered her on, while Tohta calmly tried to talk with Tsukasa and Mimiru, followed by Tabby. Carl's left eyebrow twitched.

- "Tch... what a dork..." - She turned around. Carl stopped at the strong grip on her shoulder. - "I suggest you to let go..." -

- "Make me." - Bordeaux snarled. Before she could react, she found herself on the floor, crashing after Carl took hold of her hand and sent her flying with a movement similar to judo.

The eyes of the witnesses widened at the sight. No one dared to react against Bordeaux like that... except for Haseo that is... thus some fled, while the most courageous stepped back to the walls. Negimaru decided it was time for payback, so he ran towards Carl. He never made it, as a long and slimy golden lance crashed in front of him.

- "Enough!!" - Tsukasa's voice... her real female voice... resonated on the hall. Above her a Golden Monster flew. Mimiru's eyes widened while Carl looked in shock.

- "Tsu...Tsukasa!! That!! That thing is with you??" - Mimiru stuttered while Carl tried not to swear. Most of the players yelled in shock at the sight of a monster in town. Bordeaux stood speechless on the floor while Negimaru muttered something about feeling wet...

The Golden Bell Monster lowered itself besides Tsukasa, who looked at it on shock. It suddenly made a sound that resembled a Dolphin, while it caresenned his cheek with one of its appendages. - "I see... so you have... become attached to me... like Skeith did to Sora... to Haseo..." - Tsukasa whispered as he placed his hand on the creature.

- "Tsukasa?" - Mimiru approached.

- "Relax Mimiru... he is my friend... he will protect me... and those dear to me..." - Tsukasa smiled at the Heavy Blade girl, who blushed at the words.

- "Interesting creature... but time draws short... should we move on?" - Carl walked to them. The two players nodded in agreement. Melo Grunty approached them and handed them Virus Cores. Mimiru glanced at Tohta and nodded at him. The man understood this was a fight he could not be part of. Tabby's eyes teared, but wished them luck. Bordeaux silently sent the three a private message, asking them to help the idiot Haseo on her place. Carl gave the red head a silent nod in agreement. And they warped away.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield - Game** -**  
- 06:14**** PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Monsters covered in sickly green broke data roamed around the complete Lost Ground, surrounding the gathered players. As if reflecting the pure chaos around, thunder started to fall at the distance, where no one could be damaged, whereas its sound was hidden within the screech of the hundreds of virulent beings battling against the players. One player in particular stood safely hidden inside a tower, normally unreachable by normal standards. Hokuto shuddered as she saw the events taking place. She knew her role was another... one of a witness... thus watching the battle she typed.

Marlo and Moonstone ran, splashing mud away, as they ran through the swamp, trying to take the attention of four monsters towards them. Using spell scrolls, provided by the hackers of Kuro Bith, they summoned flames and ice towards the creatures, hoping to take their attention towards them. They knew fighting them could be futile, thanks to the virus, but their goal was not to defeat them, but to give Kite a chance to get to Haseo. Marlo cursed as he saw the small Wavemaster, Hotaru, trip inside the swamp, as she ran away from a crab monster. He ran and tackled the monster with all his might, throwing his pincer out of the way of Hotaru, who immediately casted her own fire spell upon the creature. Moonstone was by their side immediately, slashing the creature away. Its cracked hit points did not change, but the monster fell to the floor giving them a chance to move away, as more came towards them.

Sanjuro knew they were fighting against impossible odds. Add the fact that he was tired as hell, since technically it was well past 3 AM at his home. Still the adrenaline coursed through his veins like it had not done so in years. He never was a quitter anyway. He would put his life on the line, to aid his friends... and to preserve peace for his own wife, who slept without knowing the heroic deeds of the professor.

Rachel fused over Usagimaru's injured shoulder as they fought two goblins at the stairs. She argued he should log off, but the pink haired guy told her to shut up, as he was never going to leave her side. Rachel blushed at the words, calling him an idiot, but nodded nonetheless.

Mother and daughter, Mistral and Mireille, sent spell after spell upon the creatures roaming them. They stood inside a half semi circle formed by Ouka, Ryoko and Gardenia. The five women seemed to be force to reckon, yet the creatures did not seem willing to surrender. Both Wavemasters casted protective spells over anyone on their reach. Healing was also used, but inside they knew all those scratches and injuries were being painfully reflected on the real world. Mireille, for the first time on her life, disobeyed her mother, refusing to log out.

Balmung and Orca kept struggling to outmaneuver Haseo, but the crazed teen was giving them a run for their money. The Winged Descendant of Fianna idly wondered if the strength was being provided by AIDA or if it was all Haseo's. Orca on his part struggled not only against Haseo, but against his own fear of Skeith. It was ludicrous how the though Orca of the Azure Seas could get so scared of a mere boy... a mere boy who was responsible for his comatose state once... even if he had not been aware or in control.

Shino and Alkaid proved to be an instantaneous effective team. The pair of girls seemed to be completely driven by their desire to protect Haseo and complemented their abilities nicely. It was kinda surprising that the pair had not meet before prior to this day. A female's heart was a terrible force.

The most interesting sight of the fight came from the last six players... or rather four players and two AI's. The sight of the three Kites and the three BlackRoses could make anyone blink. Sure, there were slight differences on them... oh who are we kidding? A pair was normal... a pair was chibi-fied and the last pair was Zombie-fied. It was definitely easy to identify them. But that did not stop the fact that seeing them all together, fighting side by side, was unnerving. It was as if you were seeing the past, present and future of one self at the same time. Except none really did fit the category.

- "This is getting us nowhere!" - BlackRose yelled at Kite.

- "I know! But what can we really do?" - Kite yelled back. - "That damn witch is out of our reach!!" - He slashed - "And its taking all our strength to keep this things to get near Haseo!" - The summoned monster's purpose was to weaken Haseo further. That the crazed AIDA-fied teen fought them as well was making things harder. He risked a glance at the sky, only to see Skeith, in Sora's form, slash open Sakaki's chest, with a black scythe, making him crash upon a swamp, not moving again. - "Damn... did he got him?"

- "Who cares?" - Shuugo yelled - "If that guy can stall them we may have a chance!"

- "Onii-chan?" - Rena questioned as she stood back to back with her brother.

- "What are you trying to say?" - BlackRose panted. The constant fighting was taking a toll on her. It really felt as if she was fighting herself, instead of just holding a controller.

- "You heard Skeith... we need to Drain him!" - Shuugo yelled.

- "What? Are you crazy Kunisaki??" - Alkaid glared at him, while trying to keep a demon away. Shino's spell did the trick, sending it flying away. - "Are you trying to kill him?"

- "Listen Kuramoto!" - He yelled her name. Thankfully among all the noise, none of the real names passed through any television set, drowned in battle. - "Skeith itself told to do so!"

- "But Onii-chan! What if he is trying to set himself free?" - Rena panted.

- "He is. But not from Haseo. From AIDA." - Shuugo said, making them gape at him.

- "That... is surprisingly intelligent from you Shuu-bo..." - BlackRose said.

- "Aw!! Onee-chan!!" - The boy pouted. - "Anyway... we need to do that."

- "Just a problem" - Shino spoke. - "Azure Kite already tried it... remember? And Haseo overpowered it."

- "Then we shot him with more than one Data Drain. We have three bracelets." - Shuugo said.

- "Are you out of your mind!!!??? That is overkill!!" - Rena shouted.

- "It... may be the only way..." - Kite grumbled as he kicked a bird like beast away. - "But... I do not know if we can... risk it..."

Before they could agree, Orca and Balmung were sent flying through them. Orca fell upon Shuugo and BlackRose, sending the three crashing upon a swamp. Balmung crashed over Rena, making them roll on the grass, as he protected her with his wings. When they stopped, Rena gaped in surprise at his face, which stood mere inches away from hers. Balmung muttered his apologies as he stood up, whereas Rena looked away. Kite wanted to aid his fiancée, but he could not, as he stood now stopping Haseo's onslaught. Shino casted a power up over the green haired leader of the dot hackers.

- "Damn it!!! Snap out of it!!" - Alkaid yelled as the muddy water dripped from her hair and clothes. Shuugo blushed at the sight of the water running through Alkaid's... assets. He suddenly felt a knee on his face, which made a teeth fall, online only to his infinite relief, as Alkaid jumped over him, failing to not hit him, as she ran towards Haseo. Ignoring the spikes on Haseo's body, and the pain on her own body as they pierced her skin, Alkaid found herself hugging Haseo's waist. She barely heard Kite yelling at her to get away, only to stop when he saw Haseo not moving. - "Please... just... stop..." - Alkaid sobbed.

- "Al...ka...id..." - Haseo muttered. Rena, BlackRose and Shino could only gape at the reaction. Kite saw the black eyes flicker unto white for a second, but it was soon gone. The creature roared, but Alkaid did not let go. Another flicker came as the eyes of the AIDA-fied boy fell over Kite's. - "Dra...in...me..." -

- "DO IT!!" - Alkaid yelled, having heard the words. Somehow her presence was holding him back. She decided it was the only way.

- "Chika!!" - Rena shouted. She was about to ran towards her friend, but BlackRose held her back. - "No!! Let me help her!! Please Onee-chan!! Let go!!" - BlackRose embraced her smaller clone. Balmung and Orca began to push the bugged creatures away. Shino held a hand over her chest as she watched.

Shuugo and Kite saw as Azure Kite lifted his arm, but no flower emerged. It seemed as it the AI was unwilling to attack while Alkaid held on Haseo. - "What are you waiting for?" - Alkaid yelled. - "Do it now! While I hold him down!!" - From her hiding place, Hokuto could swear she felt her own heart cringe in pain. - "I do not care what happens to me! Just save him!!"

- "St..op..." - Haseo muttered, before a new spasm took over him. The tears of the girl affected him, but the AIDA wanted blood. Shaking, he never stood a chance upon what came next.

Alkaid was surprised to see her vision change from Haseo's back to the sky, as she felt something slimy taking hold of her waist, and sending her flying away, only to land between the arms of BlackRose and an unknown player. Scratch that. BlackRose had pink hair and this one had brown hair. - "What?"

- "Shh. Its okay." - The BlackRose-look alike said.

- "Mimiru!!" - The real BlackRose yelled as she approached them. Rena jumped over her friend, slapping her.

- "What were you thinking?" - Rena cried, but Alkaid did not answer.

- "Why did you do that!!?? Haseo will not stop now!!" - Alkaid yelled.

- "Relax. Its okay now." - The silver haired girl said. - "Its me... Junko. But I go by the name of Carl in this world..." - The girl said. - "Look over there..."

Alkaid's eyes widened at seeing a male Wavemaster holding his staff above her head, while an enormous yellow bell monster held Haseo back, taking hold of him with its slimy golden lances. Several of the Virus monsters tried approaching them, but the Golden Bell creature sent them to oblivion, by piercing them, erasing them from existence despite the virus on them. The gathered gaped. - "Whoa... who is that?"

- "Tsukasa... I can not believe she logged..." - BlackRose whispered.

Sweat fell from Tsukasa's face as he held down the AIDA-fied Haseo. His power was humongous, but she never backed out. - "KITE!! Do it!! Save him!! Save Sora!! Get AIDA out of him!! I will hold him back with the Twilight Guardian's power!!"

Kite stopped gaping as the words reached his brain. He glanced at his Zombie and small clones and nodded. The three ran in different directions, forming a triangle around Haseo. Azure BlackRose, Orca and Balmung following them, trying to protect them from nearby monsters. They prepared to unleash their power.

Morganna, seeing another of her creatures appear, yelled in outrage. Seeing Tsukasa enraged her more. She wanted to attack... to rip them apart... yet something felt off. For a crucial moment, she was unable to move. Her arms were heavy, and a strange force held her back. Cubia's smirk went unknown to her.

- "Data...!!!" - Kite yelled.

- "Data...!!!" - Shuugo followed.

- "D474...!!!" - Azure Kite screeched.

- "DRAIN/DR41N!!!" -

* * *

_The World's Email Service__  
-Out of Service-  
-We are having technical difficulties at the moment. We are sorry to inform you that the Email service has gone down. We are working to fix the problem-_

_The World's BBS Service  
-Out of Service-  
-We are having technical difficulties at the moment. We are sorry to inform you that the BBS service has gone down. We are working to fix the problem-_

_The World's Crimson VS Service  
-Out of Service-  
-We are having technical difficulties at the moment. We are sorry to inform you that the Crimson VS service has gone down. We are working to fix the problem-_


	28. Chapter 28

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 28

Started Chapter: 15-March-2009  
Finished Chapter: 16-March-2009  
First Post: 19-March-2009  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****28**

- **Outer Dungeon – Game –  
- 06:02 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Saburou's confusion at the girl's answer was so thick you could probably cut it with a Twin Blade. She glanced at her companions and saw the same confusion within their eyes. The saffron haired girl's answer was not what they were expecting, nor it helped them to understand how she was able to cast such a wide area spell. Something about the girl was completely off. The green haired Edge Punisher also felt she should be able to understand what the girl had said, but something was evading her memory at the moment. She blinked as she saw Midori, of all persons, walk in front of the girl and kneel.

- "You are an AI..." - Midori said and Saburou's eyes widened in understanding. - "Yet you are not just a simple one... are you?"

- "You betcha I am not." - Zefie smirked as she crossed her arms.

- "Now I know why you looked familiar..." - Saburou said. IYOTEN and Asta gasped as Saburou suddenly decided to bow. Sirius, Taihaku and Antares watched in silence listening to Saburou as she proclaimed the identity of the girl. - "The Goddess' daughter... Aura's daughter..."

- "The Goddess Aurora?" - Raid questioned behind Infini and Furufuru. Before the pair of girls could question him, Raid's face contorted in pain, product of a direct hit in the stomach, courtesy of the gloved hand of Zefie. Infini waved her hands in the air, with her eyes turned into swirls, while Furufuru nodded in agreement.

- "Never... ever again... twist Mommy's name like that!!" - Zefie glared at the boy, tears surrounding her eyes.

- "Huh?" - Adamas asked. - "Why is she mad? Is that not the real name of that character? The one on the game's background story?" - He jumped in fright when Zefie glared at him.

- "That is just the story CC Corp made up, believing they did not need the real goddess anymore." - Antares spoke, earning the attention of the group.

- "How come?" - Matsu questioned as he saw Sophora kneeling besides the girl, caressing her hair. It seemed the AI did not mind the action.

- "When the Goddess decided to forsaken them... CC Corp became frantic... causing the destruction of the first game..." - Antares spoke. He placed his hands over Asta and IYOTEN's heads, to their annoyance, as he spoke. - "But the fact that she was not here was what made them fail... so they tried to make people forget them... by creating a fake name."

- "I see... its as if they wanted to erase her..." - Sirius muttered. - "But if this girl, Zefie, is here... it means that is not true. The Goddess has not forsaken us."

- "The Goddess has sent her holy aid. That is something we must thank." - Taihaku proclaimed as the three ex-emperors of ICOLO bowed in front of Zefie. One by one the gathered did the same.

- "Even if you do that... it will not make me happy..." - Zefie heavily pouted, trying to ignore them. In her mind, she jumped in joy, seeing people still believing in her Mother. The sounds of battle brought her back to reality. She coughed and pointed at the other players. - "We kinda have a battle soaring here... remember?"

- "Tch... lets show this bastards what we can do partner!" - Asta roared as she ran towards the data bugs, followed by IYOTEN.

- "For the Goddess!!" - Sirius roared as he ran besides Antares and Taihaku.

- "What do you say team? Lets go!" - Matsu grinned as he ran followed by Sophora, Raid, Infini and Furufuru.

Saburou and Midori watched as Adamas walked away, unwillingly, to join battle. Zefie glanced at them and knew what they wished. - "Your priority for now should be helping them... I will tell you what is going on afterwards..." - Both Edge Punishers nodded and ran, intending to finish off the Data Bugs once and for all.

For the next half an hour the players, assisted by Zefie, finally managed to overwhelm the Data Bugs. As the last one was crushed by Infini's fire spell, the gathered Lost Ones exploded in cheers, congratulating each other, cleaning the sweat from their foreheads or simply hugging each other in happiness. Saburou grinned at her friends and gave them a thumbs up. Laughs filled their ears as things calmed down. Their happiness was abruptly broken as static resonated through their ears, replacing the laughs. A in C major sounds vibrated through the whole Outer Dungeon, making many fall to the floor, sickened as their senses failed them. A sudden shaking made them fall to their knees. Short circuits on the traps caused several explosions. Many players ran to their friends, intending to help them, so they would not fall to the data abyss below. The rumble's intensity lowered, but it did not stop.

- "What the hell is happening?" - Matsu yelled as he pulled Infini closer to him, after saving her from falling to the abyss below. He completely missed her blushing cheeks.

- "Zefie-chan... what is happening outside?" - Saburou asked the girl, who was biting her lower lip. The Emperors of ICOLO, the members of Moon Tree, the professional victim and the ex-PKers of Kestrel fixed their attention upon the informant and the small AI.

- "It has begun..." - Zefie whispered while glancing at Saburou's emerald eyes.

* * *

- **Unknown Place – The Net –  
- 06:04 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 –**

Atoli paced around, with her hands together over her chest. Time seemed to pass in a blur yet it also felt painfully eternal. With her hat forgotten, Atoli's golden hair swayed around as she walked around in the room, muttering to herself. Everytime she would walk near Ovan she would flinch involuntarily. She knew the man had had his reasons for using them all... for using her like that for Haseo to strengthen... yet she still felt intimidated besides the man... even if he was unconscious. She sighed once again as she held her arms closer, shivering at the memory of her AIDA-fied form stabbing Haseo... almost murdering Alkaid and Shino... were her true feelings that dark? She wondered if perhaps what she had said while under the influence of Sakaki's AIDA had been her truth. She shook her head, trying to erase the thought. It would not help them in the current situation. Over two hours had passed since her arrival. Two hours without news. She guessed it was a good thing not knowing... for it meant Haseo was still fighting. She hoped that was the case.

Saku watched Atoli pacing around. She frowned as the blond girl kept wandering in circles, making her dizzy, yet it was better than listen to all the technical crap Yata was discussing with Kuhn and the others. She sat at the end of the bed where Endrance still rested, unable or unwanting to wake up. Her legs, not reaching the floor, swinged back and forth as she removed her hat. Gazing at the moon and sun ornamentals, Saku could not help but wonder how Bo... how Iori was doing. Was he taking care of himself? Or was he drowning himself in self pity? Saku frowned at the thought. For his own sake, Iori should be taking care of himself. If not, Saku would take upon herself to kick his sorry ass. She could not help but smirk at the thought. So absorbed she was on her thoughts, she never heard Atoli approaching, until her hand was covered by Atoli's.

- "You okay, Saku?" - Atoli questioned.

- "Uh... yeah. I was just..." - Saku scratched her head.

- "Thinking about Bo?" - The Harvest Cleric suggested.

- "Yeah. I was wondering if he was taking care of himself..." - The Shadow Warlock asked with a slight blush.

Atoli really did not know how to answer to that. She was a single child, so she did not know about the relationship between siblings. Add the fact that this pair of siblings were rather... special... she really did not have a real answer to Saku's unasked question. Smiling at the shorter girl, Atoli decided to act a little bolder than what she would normally would. She pulled Saku's hand, asking her to stand up. Without letting go of Saku's hand, Atoli made the shorter girl follow her. Saku blinked at the action, wondering what had gotten on Atoli, who suddenly sat and made her turn around, just to make her sit between her legs.

- "Wha... what? Atoli!! What are you doing!?" - Saku stuttered.

- "Shh... relax..." - Atoli smiled as she hugged the girl, around the waist, towards her chest. Placing her chin over Saku's head, she whispered. - "I really do not know how to answer your question... but I guess Bo... Iori-kun must be worried about you... he probably knows you did it for his sake... but is most probably worried sick. That is the kind of boy your brother is... a sweet and kind boy who loves his sister above all."

Saku sighed as she relaxed in Atoli's embrace, wondering for a moment if this is what it felt to have an older sister. She smirked thinking about how Bo usually called Haseo 'Onii-chan'. Maybe Atoli was her 'Onee-chan' then. - "Ne... Atoli..."

- "Yeah? What is it Saku?" - Atoli asked, eyeing Saku who had raised her sight.

- "Can I call you... Onee-chan?" - Saku's blush darkened. Caught off guard, Atoli remained speechless, making the smaller girl think she had been rejected. - "I guess no..."

- "I would love to..." - Atoli answered and Saku's smile widened. Turning around, she fiercely hugged the girl, pressing her face over her chest.

- "Thank you..." - Several tears threatened to fall from Saku's eyes. It could seem sudden... but Saku had really bonded with the girl through the last several months. With Haseo and her. She felt comfortable around her, just like with Haseo. Yet her own pride stopped herself from calling him brother. But Atoli... she did not have a problem... nor was embarrassed to call her sister. - "You know? If Haseo does not appreciate who you are... he must be a fool..."

Atoli's cheeks flared at the words. She pouted and sighed. - "What Haseo... feels... is for him to sort... my own feelings for him... are..." - (My current feelings are in a complete disorder...)

- "Onee-chan?" - Saku seemed confused. Before she could ask anything else, a screeching noise was heard on the room. - "What the hell?" - Saku covered her eyes.

At the noise Kuhn ran inside the room, followed by the other three players. His left eyebrow rose upon seeing Atoli and Saku hugging, but he decided to dismiss it. Glancing around, he tried to locate the source of the noise breaking through their ears. - "Over there!!" - Pi's yell put him on alert. Turning towards the direction she pointed, he summoned his Silent Eden Bayonet. He saw Yata, Pi and Hiiragi also preparing for battle. Upon the questioning glance of Atoli, he decided to elaborate. - "Whenever anyone of us fell here... an A in C major sound would resonate... yet this time its this screeching... thus... we are preparing in case of enemy attack.

Saku jumped away from Atoli as she understood what Kuhn implied. She immediately summoned her own Lost Weapon, the Eternal Light Grimoire, and prepared for battle. Atoli stood up and ran besides them, also summoning her own weapon. The six of them stood protectively in front of their unconscious comrades, expecting the worst.

As the graphics on the wall began to tear, Atoli wondered if Sakaki had decided to send AIDA monsters to finish them off. Shaking her head, Atoli readied herself for battle. A small hole began to appear, as the coded data began to break, and from it... a pointy blade emerged. The blade suddenly struck down, breaking more data from the wall, creating a hole big enough for any of them to pass. A pair of orbs suddenly flashed and Atoli could not help but shriek, scaring Saku who in turn ended up sending a fire spell at the hole.

The Vak Dom spell hit its mark, onto to be dispelled as the spear connected with it. - "Whoa!!! What kind of welcome is that?" - A male voice said as mis-matched eyes appeared on their sight. A brown haired man emerged from the hole.

- "That character... It can not be..." - Yata was rendered speechless.

- "Yata-sama? Who is he?" - Pi questioned.

- "Is he dangerous?" - Hiiragi asked.

- "No way..." - Kuhn gaped, recognizing the man.

- "You know him Kuhn?" - Atoli asked.

- "Yes. Although I never expected for him to be here... the only player the Descendants of Fianna recognized as an equal, before the Twilight, the warrior with the eyes of a star... Albireo." - Kuhn explained. It was obvious for he to know this information. After all, during his time as Sieg, he had held a one-sided rivalry with Balmung of the Azure Skies, therefore knowing about those players the man recognized as equals was a must. - "But I wonder... why does he have a character from that era? Heck... he even is a Long Arm!!" - He said after checking the status screen. Despite being trapped within the game, they still were able to navigate through the menus, in their minds, as if they were still playing the game.

- "Are you the real thing? Or an AI?" - Yata questioned.

- "Why do you not ask her instead?" - Albireo smirked as he pointed down. The sight of the gathered went towards a small red dressed girl, who smiled at them.

- "For the love of Aura!!" - Yata suddenly yelled, very out of character.

- "Aura?" - Kuhn gaped.

Atoli and the rest could only gape at the two of them. Switching the sight towards the girl, they saw as she simply smiled.

- "That is my Mommy. My name is Lycoris. Aura-mama sent us here to aid you." - Lycoris walked towards Atoli and Saku. Her tiny barefooted feet made no noise as she walked through the carpet in the room. - "Ne?" - She sweetly took hold of the other two girl's hands.

- "You know Saeki-san?" - Albireo suddenly said, making Pi's eyes widen. - "Haruka has been very worried about you... you know?"

- "You... you know Haruka-san?" - Pi asked.

- "I do, I do. In fact... she and I are currently in your hospital room. You are kinda... there... right now..." - He scratched his head while Pi gaped. - "I would tell her you seem fine... but she is kinda... busy right now."

- "What is going on?" - Kuhn stepped forward.

- "Ah that... they are battling the Witch right now." - Albireo smirked.

- "They?" - Hiiragi said with his feminine voice.

- "The dot hackers. They have assembled." - The Long Arm stated to the shock of the present. - "I heard they were very worried about all you lot. And how they would not be? Geez... being directly linked to a Phase? Never thought I would see the day."

- "Albireo..." - Lycoris interrupted before any more questions could be asked. - "This two need to be healed..."

- "Eh?" - Albireo stepped forward, seeing Ovan and Endrance. - "Damn..."

- "I have made a fast check up... you can easily heal him with the Debugging device in your spear." - She pointed at Ovan. - "This man on the other hand... I will need to dive deep into his mind..."

- "Can you do it?" - Albireo kneeled, worried.

- "Of course silly!" - She smiled. - "It will be fine." - She jumped at Endrance's bed and pressed her small hands over his forehead. Saku sat in front of the girl, watching her work. Atoli placed a comforting hand over her shoulder and Saku smiled, mouthing her thanks.

- "Oh well. Guess I will better get to work." - He opened the debugging interface and several rays of light connected towards Ovan. - "Anything else you want to ask? This may take some time."

- "Would we not distract you?" - Pi questioned.

- "Worry not. This is easy for me." - He smirked.

- "You are... Watarai Kazushi... are you not?" - Yata questioned, standing besides the man, analyzing his debugging tools.

- "That I am. I should not be surprised you recognized my character. After all... you are one of the major stock holders of CC Corp." - Atoli, Saku and Hiiragi's eyes widened at the revelation. - "I would expect no less from the genius who currently holds my old position, as head of the System Administration and Debugging team, at only seventeen years old!!"

- "Eh??" - Atoli yelled suddenly, scaring Saku. They did not seem to bother Lycoris though. - "You are seventeen? Just one year older than me??"

- "Thanks for revealing that little fact..." - Yata said, annoyed.

- "Hey? How was I supposed to know it was a secret?" - Albireo shrugged.

- My... my... a genius and major stock holder... why do you and I do not go over there and... 'talk'... from one Macabre Dancer to another..." - Hiiragi's hands found themselves over Yata's exposed chest. He cringed, wishing for the first time not having modeled his character after a Buddhist monk.

- "Hey!! Hands off!!" - Pi yelled, stepping between the Macabre Dancers. Hiiragi just smirked and walked towards Kuhn.

- "Told ya I could get that reaction out of her." - The two high fived, while Pi gaped at them. A sudden tick developed on her head as she trembled in rage.

- "You two are dead!!!" - She cracked her knuckles. Atoli, Saku and Albireo could not help but laugh at the sight. Yata sighed and smiled. He was grateful for the joke, even if he was the target, for it had definitely seemed to lift a weight over their shoulders. Add the fact that Albireo's presence meant their freedom was near. Hating to break the moment, Yata decided to question Albireo further.

- "So... what else can you tell us about the outside world?" - Yata asked. Pi stopped stomping on Hiiragi and Kuhn hearing the question. The attention of everybody was upon Albireo.

The man with the eyes of stars sighed. He told them about how he learnt about the situation when Haruka phoned him, soon after Saeki Reiko was found comatose. Pi cringed knowing how worried she made Haruka. He told them about the chat he had by mere chance with Piroshi and the dot hackers, who were already investigating the events. Saku was marveled and Kuhn winked at her. She now completely believed all the great things the Steam Gunner had told her about his old friends. When Kuhn questioned Albireo if he knew something about Mai, Albireo only answered he knew the girl, although he did not knew her personally, was working besides the dot hackers, as Piroshi had informed him during a phone call another day.

When Albireo's tale came to the event of Atoli's AIDA-fied form being broadcasted all around the globe, Atoli could not help but blush madly in embarrassment. When Albireo was about to explain her 'accusations', Atoli 'politely' asked him to not divulge the event. That is... she pressed her hand over his mouth, borderly violent. Albireo decided to not speak about it at the action. As he was not comatose, her hand would not have silenced him, but he decided to respect her reaction. Saku teased her about it, but Atoli spoke no more. Albireo continued his tale until he related the events which took place before he logged in.

- "I see... we must hurry then." - Yata stated.

- "As soon as we finish fixing this two..." - Albireo muttered. As in response to his words, Ovan began to stir.

- "Ugh... my head..." - Ovan began opening his eyes slowly. He was greeted by the sight of Albireo and Yata.

- "Welcome to The World..." - Albireo smirked. - "I always wanted to say that." - He laughed at Ovan's surprised expression, not having the slight idea at the irony of his words.

* * *

**- Van in movement, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 0****6:06 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 –**

Tokuoka Junichirou frowned as he watched the new development inside the game. For an Avatar to manifest itself and to narrate a story so fantastic was something he was definitely not expecting. He remembered Sora well after all. The player had been one of those he had investigated during the time he sought the truth behind Junko's comatose state. He sighed as he reproached himself for being so foolish. That was the reason the name 'Misaki Ryou' seemed to ring a bell. He knew the kid. He had visited the kid at the hospital, the same way he had visited Tomonari Kasumi that fateful week he had meet Mai and begun the real stage of his investigation. Yet... he forgot. Not even once he thought of seeking the names of the comatose from that time. Not even when Salvador Aihara had mentioned the name 'Sora' during their meeting at the Ramen restaurant days ago.

The man wearing a Hawaiian shirt sighed as he glanced at his companions. Salvador was pestering one of Kuro Bith's men about the camera they had brought in order to film the next Online Jack episode, whose purpose was to pass the blame upon Amagi Jyotaro. Tokuoka himself was not happy with this plan, for that would mean CC Corp's upper management would once more avoid paying for their crimes. Yet he perfectly knew that exposing them could bring the downfall of The World... and a possible witch hunt over those innocent who only desired to live like any human would desire... despite them being not really human... the AI's... Aura and her own family. Tokuoka once again checked Kuro Bith's note the man gave him before leaving. In it came the instructions delivered by Helba, alongside the information of the existence of Zefie and Lycoris. Aura was no longer just an Ultimate AI. She was a mother. She was not only coded data. She was alive. And Tokuoka was going to protect that. Whatever it takes. Even if it meant... aiding the enemy. He knew the time would come for CC Corp's Upper management to pay. But today was not that day. Today was the day they would save the lives of the Epitaph Users, the Lost Ones... and of that family of AI.

Lowering a window, Tokuoka lighted one of his cancer sticks and took a long drag. He smirked as he saw Piroshi at the front of the Van, talking with the driver. The man was a unique case definitely. People who did not personally knew him tended to underestimate him, due to his unique behavior. In doing so they missed knowing one of the funniest and intelligent persons Tokuoka had the honor of knowing. He laughed upon remembering the man's question upon getting on the van. - "Where are the cookies?" - Upon their questioning glance he asked them something that would keep Tokuoka cracking for days. - "Huh? But... you are hackers!! You are from the Dark Side!! And the Dark Side has cookies!!!" - A unique man indeed.

- "How long till we get there Gendor?" - Tokuoka asked the man which was talking with Salvador.

The man lifted his gaze and checked some data on his PDA. - "Based on our detour to CC Corp... I estimate we will be there in another 20 minutes." - Gendor answered.

- "Thanks." - Tokuoka returned his sight to the TV in front of him. Inhaling his smoke he suddenly began to cough violently. Salvador stopped pestering Gendor and started to hit his back, trying to help Tokuoka. Piroshi, from the front of the van, offered him a bottle of water. With teared eyes, due to the smoke, Tokuoka greedily drank it, clearing his throat of the invading smoke.

- "What happened?" - Piroshi asked, but Tokuoka ignored him, seeing the screen.

- "What is that girl thinking?" - Tokuoka gritted his teeth.

Glancing at the screen in confusion, Salvador saw several new characters. In particular one controlling a monster, which was holding Haseo back. - "Who? That one?"

- "No! The one wearing purple over there." - Tokuoka pointed out. - "Its Junko! That girl logged in." - He glared at Gendor. - "Why is my daughter there and I was not informed her character was being remade?"

- "I am sorry, but I do not have an answer for your question. I was not part of the team recovering the characters." - Gendor replied and Tokuoka sighed.

- "Damn... well... I should not be surprised... Sora appeared after all." - The man sighed. Salvador nodded in understanding while Piroshi merely frowned at the screen.

- "We are arriving." - The driver stated and Piroshi glanced at the apartment building in front of them.

As the van came to a stop Tokuoka gaped at the screen when the triple data drain was sent over Haseo. Piroshi held a similar stupefied expression while Salvador stood speechless. The television set on their van suddenly began to lose the signal, while static resonated with clear A in C major sounds. Hearing the screeching of tires, Tokuoka glanced outside the van, seeing a sudden chaos starting to develop on the street, as the traffic lights began to flicker rapidly between colors. Cursing, he saw as a car was not able to stop in time, crashing badly behind another.

- "We have to help them!" - Salvador said, but Tokuoka's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

- "This may seem heartless... but we have no time." - The man said and Salvador saw Piroshi nodding.

- "For them to have to had used three Data Drains at once... it means the AIDA infection on Haseo must be very extensive. And this are the consequences... we can only hope for the best." - Piroshi said. - "Sure... people could be getting hurt right now... but their own carelessness also plays a factor... this was the only way to eradicate AIDA from him... if they had not done so... Morganna could well have obtained Skeith and... brought an end to the human race... this is not just a game anymore... this is war..." - The eccentric man said and Salvador sighed.

- "You are right amigo. I am sorry." - Salvador nodded. - "Shall we?" - The other men nodded. - "Then lets get going!" - Salvador glanced at Gendor, who began recording.

* * *

**- UNKNOWN - UNKNOWN -  
- UNKNOWN -**

Lycoris opened her golden eyes and glanced around. Everywhere the petite AI looked was covered in a thick fog. Raising her tiny fist towards her mouth, she frowned in consideration. The land around here was confusing to the senses, but thankfully her advanced AI brain allowed her to discard the noise. It was not the typical noise mind you, it was not even audible. It possibly was one designed to keep outsiders to interfere... it was spam data created to pollute the pathway and cause a breakdown on the data transfer. Heck... Lycoris guessed its main function was a DOS, Denial of Service. Or rather... a Denial of Access.

Allowing her advanced firewalls to activate, Lycoris slowly began to purge the thick fog, eradicating the malicious data from the area. In a way... she was defragmentating the area, expecting to find her goal. Few minutes passed, in which Lycoris watched as the data got arranged, allowing her a better access to the area. Soon she stopped, as her search query began to detect the sought data. A sound arrived to her ears. A giggle. Opening her eyes, Lycoris ran towards the source.

As the petite AI ran, the giggle became words. - "You know? I never want to leave this place..." - A young voice was heard. - "I want to stay here forever with you! Mia!!"

- "And I want to stay with you, Elk!" - A feline voice spoke next, making Lycoris stop.

- (Mia? Elk? Something is wrong here... according to Mommy's data... this should not be possible... unless...) - Lycoris ran. She suddenly felt grass passing through her toes. Glancing around she saw a valley, covered in a plant she recognized as Aromatic Grass, and a stream of running water in the middle. Besides the stream a pair of characters sat. A green armored feline character sat besides the stream, whereas the second character lied on the grass, with his head on the feline's lap. A forgotten blue hat laid on the grass as the feline stroked the hair of the blue-haired young boy. Lycoris frowned at the sight.

- "Mia... never leave me..." - The boy identified as Elk spoke.

Mia glanced behind herself as she heard the approaching steps over the grass. Elk remained on his position, ignoring the noise. Mia's eyes found themselves watching directly the eyes of the frowning girl, who did not stopped until she had her tiny feet inside the stream, soaking them. Elk, noticing the girl for the first time, spoke. - "Who is she Mia?" - Yet he received no answer from the feline cat.

- "You know this is not real..." - Lycoris whispered, still not glancing at Elk.

- "What are you talking about? Of course its real... Mia is here with me..." - Elk seemed frantic as he stood. He glanced at Mia's eyes, but the feline was not watching him, but rather towards the girl.

- "It is not. And you know it. You created this world... with AIDA's influence... to think lingering data still dwelled inside you..." - Lycoris glanced to him, over her shoulder.

- "Lies!" - Elk yelled, his eyes tearing. - "Tell her Mia! Tell her she is lying!"

- "Why?" - Mia answered, confusing Elk and Lycoris.

Lycoris eyes widened as the transfer of data was made as their eyes met. - "I see... you are the one using AIDA... and in an unexpected way..." - Lycoris smiled, whereas Elk watched from one to another frantically.

- "What? What is going on?" - Elk yelled. - "Why are you here? Taking her sight from me! Do not do that!!" - Elk yelled.

- "Elk. Calm down." - Mia stood besides the boy, embracing him. - "Shh... it is okay... she is a friend..."

- "She came to take you away from me!" - Elk sobbed.

- "No. She is here to help. Your mind is... fragile... so I had to take over you... using that virus... so you would not break down..." - Mia spoke. Lycoris smiled in understanding.

- "Break... down?" - Elk glanced towards Mia's eyes.

- "Elk... do you remember what happened outside? With Sakaki?" - Mia softly questioned, but Elk began to shake his head in denial.

- "I do not want to know! I do not need to know!" - Elk denied the knowledge.

- "Elk... listen to me... you did nothing wrong to me..." - The feline whispered on his ear.

- "I... I denied you... how can you be making me remember? I... wanted to be here with you... forever..." - The blue-haired boy pleaded.

- "Oh... but I am always with you... here..." - She pointed to his chest. - "On your heart..." - Elk's eyes widened. - "Even know... even when my body is within Morganna's grasp... I am using my energy to manifest here... on your mind... and protect you... Elk... Endrance... Kaoru... you needed to understand... I could never hate you. You were only confused... and misinformed." - Mia smiled at the boy. - "Do not doubt yourself. And most importantly... do not doubt your friends. Kite, BlackRose, Haseo... all of them... are waiting for you."

- "Mia..." - Elk's voice began to shift. - "I... I understand..." - The soft voice became more mature. Lycoris saw as Elk's body began to shift, growing. The WaveMaster Elk began to disappear, only for the Blade Brandier Endrance to take his place.

- "Good." - Mia smiled. - "Ugh..." - She clutched her forehead in pain.

- "Mia!!" - Endrance walked forward, followed by Lycoris. He stopped upon seeing Mia's hand, signaling him to stop.

- "Stop... Morganna's getting anxious... something is happening... I can not stay..." - Mia closed her left eye in pain. - "Little girl... daughter of Aura... can I leave him in your care?"

- "Of course, aunt." - Lycoris smiled at the bewildered face of Mia.

- "Oh yeah... Aura is kinda my sister..." - Mia laughed despite the pain. - "Then little niece... I leave him in your care..." - Mia's body began to flicker. - "Kaoru... we shall always be together... we are connected for eternity... even if we are apart... my soul will always be linked with yours... I will not allow Morganna to hurt you anymore..." - She disappeared. The small portion of AIDA she had used to manifest began to crumble, as its data separated until none was left.

- "Mia!!" - Endrance extended his arm. He clenched his fist in anger.

- "Shall we?" - Lycoris placed her tiny hand over Endrance's clenched fist. - "Everybody is waiting... do not worry... we will recover my auntie..."

- "Thank you..." - Endrance smiled and followed the girl. It was time to wake up after all.

* * *

- **Unknown Place – The Net –  
- 06:21 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 –**

Ovan clutched his head as Albireo and Yata helped him sat. Kuhn questioned the Long Arm on what he had done. Albireo explained that he had used the debugging system on his Wotan Spear to break through the firewalls on Ovan's character and repair the data which had been damaged when he tried to use The Rebirth. He also explained Lycoris had passed him the needed data on what to fix, explaining his knowledge of Ovan's forbidden technique. Yata grunted in agreement, understanding that the healing Ovan had taught them was basically that, a primitive form of debugging, whereas the Wotan's Spear was once one of the most advanced tools CC Corp possessed.

- "How long have I been out?" - Ovan questioned.

- "About four days." - Yata answered the man. He glanced at Albireo. - "Can you get us out?"

- "We shall work on that next. We need to wait for Lycoris to end her task." - Albireo glanced at the small girl, still kneeling besides Endrance's forehead.

As if hearing his words, Lycoris' eyes opened and she released her hold on Endrance's forehead. The male Blade Brandier groaned as he opened his eyes. He tried to sat up, when he felt arms helping him. Clearing his sight, he saw Saku aiding him, alongside Atoli. - "Saku..." - He whispered.

- "Save it. I am just glad you are okay." - Saku answered hastily.

- "Can you... forgive me?" - Endrance whispered.

- "Dunno I can..." - Saku answered truthfully. Endrance's eyes lowered. - "But I guess... I can try..." - Saku said as she sat on Atoli's lap.

- "Thank you..." - Endrance smiled. Glancing at the gathered, he questioned. - "Where are we?"

Pi explained the situation as fast as she could and Endrance's eyes widened. - "Kite and Haseo are fighting that witch... I must help them..." - He tried to stand up.

- "Easy there buddy. You are still weak. Rest for now while I work on getting us out of here and..." - Albireo was interrupted as static sound filled the room, putting them on alert. A in C major sounds resonated heavily on the room. - "What the hell? Haruka! Can you tell me what is going on at your end?" - He yelled, obviously speaking with his friend offline. - "What did you say? SHIT!!"

- "What is going on?" - Kuhn questioned.

- "Skeith manifested and protected Haseo." - The eyes of everyone widened. - "But hell has broken loose there. Complete war. And worst of all... the AIDA infection on Haseo was so bad..." - Atoli flinched at the words. Albireo felt bad, but he could not dance around the facts. - "... that they needed to use a Triple Data Drain on Haseo..."

- "WHAT?" - Kuhn roared. - "Thats insane!!"

- "Indeed... but if the infection has gotten that heavy... it is the only way..." - Ovan spoke. - "That... or a Rebirth..."

- "Stuff that one!" - Hiiragi yelled at the man. Ovan blinked.

- "Haseo..." - Atoli's eyes teared, while the others turned to look at Lycoris and Albireo.

- "Can you get us out?" - Pi asked again.

- "Lycoris?" - Albireo asked the small AI.

- "I am calculating what to do..." - Lycoris answered.

Before any further talk was made, Albireo, Lycoris and Hiiragi got the shock of their lives as the seven epitaph users clutched their heads simultaneously, in pain.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield - Game** -**  
- 06:35**** PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Haseo roared in pain as he felt his body being torn in pieces. The three rays of light mercilessly clashed upon his body, breaking and reforming data as they passed over his body. The darkness within his body tried to fight back, but was slow and painfully losing its influence over him. His claws and fangs retracted slowly, while the spikes on his body began to break apart in coded data. The darkness on his eyes began to swirl, as if trying to regain control, but it too was slowly being drained. The black on his suit began to shift centimeter by centimeter into his usual silver.

Skeith watched from above, clashing blades with Cubia, intending to stop the creature from approaching. As soon as he sent Sakaki down, Skeith, in Sora's form, decided to strike down the vilest of the AI he knew, the irregular Cubia. Skeith was surprised to see Morganna unmoving, but soon a smirk reached his face as he felt the power holding her back. His brother's and sister's... who were trapped within Morganna's arms... were doing their own effort.

Kite felt extreme pain soaring through his arm as he kept the Data Drain flowing from his Bracelet. Never before he had to hold down the attack for so long. Usually when he had confronted the Phases, seven year ago, few seconds where enough to change the data. This time around... the AIDA within Haseo's body was giving him a hard battle. Sweat started to roll down from his temple at an alarming rate. He risked a glance at Shuugo and saw him on the same situation as him. Azure Kite seemed unaffected at first glance, since he was an AI, but Kite somehow sensed his clone was having a hard time as well.

Tsukasa, like Kite, was sweating profusely. AIDA-Haseo was struggling strongly against the grip of the Twilight Guardian, almost breaking free several times, until a new limb shot, surrounding the player. Her desire to help the young boy who, unknowingly, had given her her life back, was enough for her to keep pushing her strength to the limit. It was not easy, especially after not being in contact with the Twilight Guardian for over seven long years.

Azure BlackRose, Balmung and Orca battled the Virus Monsters that dared approached the three Kites. Aid came to them as the gathered dot hackers ran besides them, pushing the creatures away as much as they could. Mistral, Mireille and Hotaru centered their attention on healing their comrades, whereas Marlo, MoonStone, Gardenia, Ryoko, Nuke, Rachel and Ouka fought without rest, pushing further than what their own limits allowed. They had been battling none stop for several hours after all.

The group of BlackRose, Rena, Mimiru, Carl, Shino and Alkaid centered their protection on Tsukasa, whose hold on Haseo was the only thing allowing the Dot Hackers to fulfill their goal. The three Heavy Blades, with similar character design, battled bravely, to protect their friend. Mimiru could see the tiredness on her counterparts, knowing they had been battling non-stop for several hours. Such knowledge pressed her further on her desire to protect Tsukasa, and her wish to save the boy behind both Sora and Haseo. Carl, like Mimiru, held similar thoughts, as she fought besides Shino and Alkaid. She glanced at the blood staining the redhead's clothes. She suggested for her to stop, but the fire on the girl's eyes stopped her. Shino suddenly jumped backwards and casted a healing spell over them, making Carl nod in approval. Shino smiled as she, too, returned to battle.

All stopped suddenly as the three Data Drains suddenly stopped in an explosion of light, blinding them all. Thankfully for the gathered, the light seemed to scare the Virus monsters, who hastily retreated to a safe distance.

- "Haseo!!" - Everybody centered their attention on the center of the Plaza, where Haseo had stood before being Data Drained. Alkaid's voice had made them seek the player, hoping for the best.

BlackRose ran towards Kite, who had fallen backwards, panting from the extreme power. Rena, likewise, had ran towards Shuugo. Azure Kite staid on his feet, but nevertheless, Azure BlackRose soon stood by his side, supporting him. Everyone else awaited for the dust to settle. On the sky, Skeith smirked as he gave his mother the finger.

As the dust settled down, everyone saw as Haseo stood at the center, panting while kneeling. His character had returned to his Xth form. Skeith, still in Sora's form, suddenly appeared at his side. - "Took ya long enough. Ping Pong."

- "Geez... I can not believe I used to be so annoying..." - Haseo bitterly laughed.

- "That you were. Bamyoing!!" - Sora laughed as he began to disappear. - "You shall have time to get on terms with that... but now its time to kick ass... doncha think?"

- "Absolutely..." - Haseo glared at Morganna, who trembled in rage in the sky.

- "Haseo!!" - Alkaid shouted as tears fell from her eyes. She started to run towards him, but his yell stopped her.

- "Stay back!" - Haseo ordered. Panting heavily, he stood up and glanced upwards once more. - "You are so fucking dead witch..." - He placed his hands on his head, clutching his hair strongly.

- "Come on... Come on..." - Haseo chanted.

On the sidelines, Kite mentioned that Haseo had done so, while battling the AIDA-fied Atoli. He was preparing to summon Skeith. Those around him, save BlackRose, questioned what help it would be, since Skeith had already been fighting, but had not had overpowered Cubia. Sure... they had stopped them from acquiring Skeith... but they still had the upper hand on them. Kite did not know why, but he trusted Haseo's actions, as he told them. BlackRose nodded in agreement. Tsukasa, in Mimiru's arms, agreed. Carl placed a comforting hand on Alkaid's shoulder, while Shino smiled at Haseo. The others watched as history was about to be written once more.

* * *

- **Various Locations - Real Life / Game -  
- 06:40 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

At the Serpent of Lore, Albireo frantically watched as the seven Epitaph Users clutched their heads in pain. Not knowing what to do, he glanced at Lycoris for help, but the small AI just told them to wait and watch. Hiiragi frowned at the words, but decided to comply.

At Kusaka Chigusa's Hospital room, her mother watched in panic as the heart rate of the girl went erratic. Her father, who had been watching the events on TV, trying to distract himself, yelled for medical assistance. The Kusaka parents felt regretful, for pushing their daughter so much, believing they were losing her.

At Tomonari Kasumi's Hospital room, Mai became scared as soon as the pulse on both boys became erratic. Yuki had to hold her back as Junko's mother, Kyoko, called for help, and began examining the two patients. Michiru gaped at them, feeling out of place.

At Hino Takumi's Hospital room, the doctors ran inside immediately upon the alarm. They began examining the teen, not understanding what caused the reaction.

At the Hayami House, Hayami Kouta yelled for his Mother, as he saw Iori collapse on the floor, clutching his head in pain.

At Ichinose Kaoru's Hospital room, the elder Ichinose ran towards their son's side, as soon as his heart rate became erratic, and he began to moan in pain. The forgotten TV was suddenly shut off, as doctors ran inside.

At Saeki Reiko's Hospital room, Haruka practically teared off her M2D, from her head, as soon as she heard Reiko's painful moan. Doctors ran inside, giving disapproving looks towards Kazushi, who kept his M2D on. Haruka told him what was happening and her eyes widened as Kazushi told her it was the same on his side.

At Indou Masato's Hospital room, the user of Ovan began to moan in pain. Shino heard him do so, and was torn between staying online or rush to the side of the man. Making her decision, she teared off the M2D and ran to call for help. As the doctors entered the room, she glanced at the TV and what came next shocked her to the core.

- "Come on... Come on..." - Haseo chanted inside The World. His real self said the same words, scaring Yuki.

- "Come on... Come on..." - Chigusa whispered on her bed whereas Atoli said the same words on the Serpent of Lore. Her parents' eyes widened.

- "Come on... Come on..." - Kasumi said on his bed, while Kyoko examined him. Mai's eyes widened. Not only at hearing his voice... but because he had said those words at the same time as Misaki Ryou. Kuhn spoke the same.

- "Come on... Come on..." - Takumi whispered, to the utter confusion of the doctors. Yata did likewise.

- "Come on... Come on..." - Iori whispered as Kouta held his friend by the shoulders. Saku mirrored her twin's words inside the game.

- "Come on... Come on..." - Kaoru whispered as the doctors ran inside. Kaoru's mother began to cry, not understanding what was happening suddenly. Endrance mimicked his real self.

- "Come on... Come on..." - Reiko chanted to the surprise of Haruka. She had turned Albireo's screen into dual mode, allowing her to see what was happening on Kazushi's side. Pi did the same on screen, confusing the crap out of the doctors.

- "Come on... Come on..." - Masato whispered as Shino ran to his side, ignoring the protests of the doctors. Ovan mimicked his real self.

Albireo, Hiiragi and Lycoris watched in fascination as the seven players chanted the same words, in perfect synchrony.

- "INNIS!!!" - Chigusa suddenly sat on her bed, screaming as she held her hands over her head, clutching her hair. Her eyes still tightly closed.

- "MAGUS!!!" - Kasumi sat, scaring Kyoko away. Mai ran to his side.

- "FIDCHELL!!!" - Takumi roared mightily as he, too, sat.

- "GORRE!!!" - Both Iori / Bo and Sakura / Saku screamed in perfect unison. Kouta gaped at the screen while the Hayami parents ran at the commotion.

- "MACHA!!!" - Kaoru's soft voice strained as he yelled, sitting up, with closed eyes.

- "TARVOS!!!" - Reiko screamed, making the doctors jump, startled. Haruka wondered what the hell was happening.

- "CORBENIK!!!" - Masato yelled mightily, Shino held his arm in fear... and... in love... she had taken her decision.

Albireo, once more, watched in fascination as one by one, the Epitaph Users called the name of their own Avatar. He was completely unprepared for what came next.

- "COME ON!, COME ON! COME ON! WE ARE RIGHT HERE!!! SKEITH!!!!!!" Eight voices yelled in unison in both online and real world. Perfect unison. Perfect synchrony. Linked together by their own souls and nothing more.

As the words died on their throats, Chigusa fell backwards on her bed, scaring her crying parents. Kasumi fell on Mai's embrace, who began to sob. Takumi rolled back, not responding to the doctors. Iori slumped on the floor, panting and glancing at the screen, wondering what had transpired. The Hayami family ran to his side. Kaoru's body fell limp as the doctors worked on him, breathing in relief as they found his pulse. Reiko fell forward, stopped by a doctor, as Haruka questioned her state. Masato did not fall, as Shino lovingly embraced him to her chest.

At the fake Serpent of Lore, Albireo gasped as the seven players suddenly disappeared. His worries were stopped as Lycoris told him they were fine. He nodded and told Hiiragi to follow them.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield - Game** -**  
- 06:4****2 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

- "COME ON!, COME ON! COME ON! WE ARE RIGHT HERE!!! SKEITH!!!!!!" - Haseo roared as a strong wind began to circle around him. Kite and the others held their arms in front of their eyes, protecting them from the dust. Alkaid barely noticed as Shino's PC went limp.

Before she knew what was happening, before she could act, before she could stop it, Morganna felt her arms explode in pain. Literally, for several explosions generated on her arms, over the slots were she was keeping her sons and daughters. With an enraged scream, she saw them flee from her. Flying towards Haseo.

- "SKEITH!!!!" - Haseo roared once more as the seven orbs of light impacted with him, creating a new cloud dust.

As the dust settled down, the gathered could not help but gape at the sight. Kite, like those that had witnessed Haseo's fight with the AIDA-fied Atoli, expected Skeith's form to appear. Yet what stood in front of them was not the towering form of the strongest Phase, but rather there stood Haseo... and yet... it was not the same Haseo.

Haseo's Xth form had been replaced by Silver Armor. The upper half of the armor resembled his 3rd form in a way, without the spikes and on silvery colors. The red tattoo on his stomach was even the same. On his elbows, small blades stood protectively. Around his shoulders, golden armor stood protectively. On his gloves, claws had appeared once more, this time in golden colors. A golden belt crossed over a pair of silver belts on his waist. His silver armored legs held a second protective armor, in the form of an armored half-cape starting on his lower back. His boots also held golden colors around its base. The tattoos on his face staid the same as those he had on his Xth Form. On his left hand he held a wicked silver scythe, identical to Skeith's red one.

As he opened his eyes, four small silver wings stretched from his back, majestically. Glaring at Morganna, Haseo spoke. - "Holy Form..."

* * *

NEAR-ENTER DOT COM

Thousands tuned on Near-enter's stream service, as they heard the chime on their computers signaling a new streamed video had been posted online.

_This is Salvador Aihara's ONLINE JACK!!_

_We investigate the hottest controversies on today's news. Welcome to a whole new episode of ONLINE JACK!!!_

Salvador appeared on screen, with his microphone in front of his face, and his trustworthy headphones on his head.

_I welcome you friends! Tonight's subject is none other than... The World. And one Amagi Jyotaro._

_As you all may be aware, the television service has been hacked today, showing images of the uber popular online game, The World R:2. Following a clue said live, we have come here, seeking the truth. The truth behind AIDA... the virus responsible for today's hack. The virus created by this very same, Amagi Jyotaro._

_The man himself was very disturbed. Few know he was the sole cause for the first game's destruction. With today's linkage of AIDA to him, many believe the man was jealous of the success his counterparts had acquired... and so he developed a disturbing plan... to destroy the game... and create a virus to dominate the company. He fell crazy of course, and is paying dearly in an asylum. Yet his virus became active. A possible timed run? That... is what we came to investigate._

Salvador entered the room, followed by the cameraman. He saw as Tokuoka typed on the computer, while Piroshi rummaged through a cupboard in the kitchen.

_Today with me... we have exper__ts in computer systems. Junichirou Tokuoka and Matsuyama Piroshi. Tell us, Matsuyama-san, what have you found?_

_- Oh! Goody! Look!! Cookies!! I knew evil doers always had cookies!! BUAGH!!! This sucks!! What? It expired years ago? My poor tongue..._

_Uh yeah... right..._

Salvador walked towards Tokuoka.

_Anything found Tokuoka-san?_

_- I am searching. The pulse than ran through the net some minutes ago seemed to have messed up this thing. But I do wonder... if this guy has been secluded in a mental asylum for years... how come the Internet connection on this place is still running? Something is not adding up..._

_Whoa! That is really strange..._

_- Hey! I think I found something... there are several protected files here. Hey Piroshi! Need help cracking this!!_

_- Onid... Led mee pluj ma labtob._

_Uhh... you okay?_

_- Dose... cookiss wed nafty... don ti em..._

_Uhh... right..._

_- Idiot!. Of course they are! They expired years ago!. Geez._

_- Sowwy..._

_Anyways... seems we are unto something. Stay tuned for..._

_- We got it!!!_

_Really? You really found it?_

_- Yes!! AIDA's source code is here!! Hurry Piroshi! We have to crack it and create a vaccine!!_

_- Onid!!!_

_There you have it folks!!! Our lead has paid fruits!! We have acquired AIDA's source code!! Our Computer Masters have begun the process of cracking!! Stay tuned for a new episode in a few hours, as our local genius work on solving this mess._

_Stay tuned for another episode of.... ONLINE JACK!!!!!!!!_


	29. Chapter 29

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 29

Started Chapter: 28-March-2009  
Finished Chapter: 08-April-2009  
First Post: 08-April-2009  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:  
All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****29**

- **Old Apartment, Passau Bavaria, Germany - Real Life -  
- 10:50 AM Germany, 06:50 PM Japan, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

The young woman played with a stray lock of hair, which dangled in front of her forehead, while she sat comfortably on the couch, with her legs folded to her side, still wearing her pajamas. She had been woken up almost four hours ago, by the A in C major sounds resonating from her Television, and had been following the events on the game since then. Her smile widened as she her own prediction came true... as she chanted that the Twilight was a time for light to come, the boy named Haseo had been saved by his tenant, the Phase Skeith. As the events unfolded she felt her stomach grumble in protest, requesting food. Giggling a bit, she stood up, feeling the carpet on her bare feet.

- "It seems things are evolving again..." - She said as she glanced through her window, watching the Danuve river through it, as she witnessed the transformation Haseo was passing through.

The young woman stretched her arms as she walked outside of the room. - "She has a lot of friends? Ne?" - The young woman said as she smiled fondly at a photo above her desk.

* * *

**- Various Locations - Real Life -  
- 06:50 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Sakuma Ryo cursed as he pressed his automobile's claxon. Previously that day he had been secluded at the outskirts of a rural town, where he was gathering information for his new novel. Deciding to take a break, he turned on the Television, only to curse upon seeing what was taking place. Hearing his cellphone ring, he checked Helba's email and cursed his luck. He had chosen a place without Internet connection, in order to not get distracted. Seeing the scene on TV, when Sora appeared, he tried dialing An's number, but was not able to connect due to technical issues, or so the operator had said. Cursing, he took his keys and ran to his car, only to find himself, several minutes later, trapped within a sea of cars. Through the radio, which remained unhacked, he heard about a severe car crash, involving 30 vehicles, in the very same road he stood. Resigning, he watched the battle on his cellphone, hoping An's decision to return to the game was not a bad one.

BT's player, Hiramitsu Machiko, watched the events, while drinking a beer, on a local bar in Touhoku, looking bored. Up to this day she still was single, after a disastrously failed relationship with Crim's player, Chiba Shin, and a one-sided infatuation with Bear's player, Sakuma Ryo. Glancing yet again at her cellphone, seeing Helba's email, she pressed the necessary keys to delete the email. She no longer wanted to be involved with The World. Paying her drink, she walked away, into the chaos on the streets, due to numerous car crashes, due to a malfunction on the traffic lights.

Crim's player, Chiba Shin, stretched as he opened his eyes. He smiled at the sleeping body of Misono Mariko, Subaru's player, who slept soundly besides him. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was already mid-morning. Half-asleep, he walked towards the window, half opening the curtains to glance at the busy streets of Barcelona. Her rehabilitation was going smoothly thanks to the doctor they were recommended to see here on the lively Spanish city. Hearing a sudden crack, he cursed when he saw he had stepped on his cellphone. Grumbling, he tried to save the chip, knowing he would need to get a new one. He decided to let Mariko sleep late, for she was still tired from the session with the doctor the day prior. Grumbling, he stepped into the bathroom, intending to take a bath, wondering what the ruckus on the streets was about.

* * *

- **Delta Root Town, Eternal City Mac Anu - Game -  
- 06:30 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Silver Knight sighed as he sat besides the fountain at the main street of Mac Anu, where player shops where usually opened. He glanced around at the normal players, while reading the logs on his screen. Most of the players were talking about the weird events, while a very few complained about not being able to watch their shows. The Blade Brandier had received Helba's email, asking him to remain on standby at the Root Town, awaiting further instructions. Fighting a headache, product of watching the game and the TV at the same time, the man kept waiting, expecting Helba's instructions.

- (Why am I here anyway? I should be fighting alongside them... it worries me that Sora has appeared like that... huh? What is this? Tsukasa and Mimiru? Wait a moment... she still has that monster with her?? And... woah!!! Three Data Drains??... Argh... screw this!! I need to help them!!) - The man stood up, his blood red eyes glowing.

- "Wait." - Silver Knight heard a voice. - "You are needed here. For a task that is being prepared..."

- "Who are you?" - Silver Knight turned around, seeing a smiling short blue-haired boy. His eyes widened upon recognition. - "You are... Moon Tree's..."

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield - Game** -**  
- 06:50**** PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

The gathered players watched in awe the new form Haseo had taken. Kite, being supported by BlackRose, wondered what had transpired in front of him. Not only Skeith had forsaken Morganna, but all the other seven Phases had done the same thing. They joined Haseo and brought forth this new form. He gulped as he felt the power emanating from the boy, creating an incredible pressure in the air. He risked glancing around and he saw the same bewildered expression on the faces of his companions. He smirked for the first time in hours. The table had been turned.

BlackRose felt her heart racing as the transformation of Haseo took place. The boy's will was amazing. And his power had grown ten fold with this new development. Seeing her fiancée smirking, she knew things would be better, as they had hoped from the start. Turning around, to look at the two girls that came seeking for Haseo, she saw Alkaid with a wide smile, and a few tears on her eyes, whereas Shino's character remained unmoving and unfocused. Akira idly wondered if Shino had left. Before she could ask she saw as the focus returned to Shino's character, which promptly fell in line with the rest of the characters.

- "You okay, nya?" - Akira heard Mistral questioning Shino, who nodded in response, stating something had happened offline, but that she was back, for she had come to help her friend. Akira wondered what could have happened.

Tsukasa, still on Mimiru's arms, struggled to stand up. The Heavy Blade, helped by Carl, aided the WaveMaster to stand up. Her breathing was heavy, due to the strain of using her long un-used ability to control the Twilight Guardian, which had vanished after Haseo had been freed from the rogue AIDA. Her eyes never left the sight of the winged Haseo... the new form of the boy she promised to befriend. She smiled while thinking she would not walk away anymore.

Hokuto, from her hiding place, jumped in joy upon seeing what was happened. After the doctor's had declared that Reiko's pulse had stabilized, she logged in back immediately, earning a few confused glances from the Doctors, who still remained surprised at the events of the prior minutes. Seeing the new form of Haseo she knew what had happened with Reiko was connected with this. Smirking, she told Albireo what she was seeing, causing the male to smirk. The confused doctors left the room as Haruka typed fiercely.

Away from battle, coughing and dripping in muddy water, Sakaki glared at Haseo. Clutching his sliced chest, he gasped for air as AIDA began to pulse over his body. His sight went black as the virus began to pass over his neck. Glurging, he saw no more.

Clenching her teeth, due to the pain on her virtual nerves, caused by the forceful ripping of data out of her arms, Morganna glared down at Haseo. The boy responsible for all of her failures. The boy who aided in Tsukasa's freedom. The boy who aided on Aura's revival. The boy who stole her Children from her. Enraged, the AI gathered power on her body, intending to repair the damage data through backups and defragmentation of her code. Her chest clenched in pain as she felt a sudden pull over her body.

Haseo glared at the AI responsible for all the pain in the game. If the new jumbled memories on his brain were to be believed, this woman... this AI was the cause of all the suffering many went through... for the suffering he went through as a child. He always wondered why his parents did not want him to play The World, which promptly lead him to play in secret. This was the reason for that. This was the reason for his lost childhood. It had not been a bad hit to his head due to an accident involving him falling from the stairs. No... it had been an elaborated lie in order to protect him... to take him away from the game. Ironically he returned anyway. He frowned trying to take the foreign thoughts from his head. It was not the time to think about it. No... it was time for payback.

Clenching his Scythe tightly, Haseo bent his body as his new wings tensed. With a cry of war, he lifted off at an impressive speed, his wings sending waves of dust around where he stood. The gathered shielded their eyes, not wanting to know if the AIDA infection of the server would make them feel the dust on their eyes. Haseo's sight was centered on Morganna as he flew, gritting his teeth in rage. The superior AI, seeing him approach, centered its energy on a ball of energy, intending to sent it crashing down on the boy. A sharp pain on her body made her gasp, making her lose control on the ball of energy, which fell down, from her grasp, incomplete. Her eyes widened finding herself unable to move. Haseo, seeing the ball of energy, used his wings to evade it and, sending a new wave of air, increased his speed. Before Morganna could scream her rage, at finding herself immobile, Haseo's character stood directly in front of her. And a sharp pain filled her virtual senses.

Without allowing the AI any chance to escape, Haseo had centered all his power on the scythe, slashing the AI from left hip to right shoulder, creating a massive gap. The AI screamed in pain as the slash ended, and coded data began to slip out. Haseo, not wanting to grant her more time, prepared to behead her, when a squall of air pushed him away, making him lose his grasp on the Scythe. He ignored his weapon as it fell down on a nearby swamp, as he shielded his face from the onslaught that had begun behind the AI. Grey liquid fell from Morganna's mouth, as if it resembled blood. On closer inspection you could notice the grey liquid was a deeply condensed stream of data, which began pouring from the witch. The coded data began to circle around the screaming AI.

- "What the hell?" - Haseo wondered. In the ground, the dot hackers and company held similar question on their faces.

A concerned BlackRose questioned her fiancée about the turn of events. - "Kite... you were there when Morganna was erased the first time. When Aura sacrificed herself. Did something like this happened back then?"

- "No... it did not. I... really do not understand what is happening..." - Kite answered. His words put everyone near him on edge. Alkaid clenched a hand over her chest while Shino prayed.

Thunder began to fall around the screaming AI. A new pulse of energy emerged from her body in a violent way, making Haseo cringe as he stood his place on the air. The boy glanced downwards, only to see those gathered trying their best to hold their ground as the squall of air began to pulse more and more strongly. Unknown to him, the lights on the real world began to flicker wildly all around the globe. Tokuoka Junichirou cursed as he feared Amagi's computer shutting down. To his surprise, the machine withstood the pulse. The image on the television sets around the world flickered for a second, but soon returned to the strange view. Iori and Kouta, alongside Akira's parents, watched in confusion. Aina, on her hospital bed, sighed in relief as the hospital's emergency plant kicked on, allowing her to see the events. Silver Knight saw several bugs appear around the Root Town, whereas Zelkova merely smiled as several Grunties approached them. Crim's player, still oblivious to the events, cursed as the hot water stopped, freezing him as the cold water fell on him. BT's player decided to walk, instead of using the subway, as she saw the energy flicker yet again. Bordeaux's player screamed in rage as the light went off on her house, disconnecting her from whatever was happening. The hackers at the warehouse, leaded by Kuro Bith, did everything on their power to protect the connection, remotely, of those Aura and Helba had gathered. At CC Corp Shibayama Saki cursed as she asked why their plan was taking so long. Iwazaki Ken, Lios' player, asked her to calm down. Natsume, meanwhile, kept wandering around the Forest of Pain.

Morganna's scream filled the ears of the present. The reaction around her became more violent as each second passed. Frowning at his fallen weapon, Haseo summoned his Dual Guns, intending to strike the witch at the distance. Pressing the trigger, he cursed as he saw his bullets being reflected by the strange reaction happening around the AI. - "Damn it!!"

Seeing Haseo struggle, Kite clenched his hands. Side glancing at his friends his eyes meet with those of Akira's. Seeing the determination on his eyes, the girl nodded. Pushing his way through the group, Kite ran away from the central plaza, going towards the abandoned structure behind the Chaos Gate. He ignored the calls from his companions, who saw in confusion. Jumping towards the Chaos Gate, Kite used it as a jumping platform to launch himself towards the castle, hoping it was not a completely inaccessible background. With the impulse he gave himself, Kite barely reached a window. He cursed as he felt himself slip, only to be surprised as a gentle hand took hold of his wrist. Kite's eyes widened as he saw a blond Wavemaster, clenching her teeth as she tried her best to aid him up.

- "Who?" - Kite asked.

- "No time! Whatever you are planning, do it now!!" - The Wavemaster replied. - "If you are going up... there is a path inside here!" - She pointed behind her. - "What are you waiting for? GO!!" - Kite nodded.

- "_Are you okay??" - _Akira's voice reach his ears. He blinked at not seeing the chat screen, so he guessed she asked him offline.

- "I am fine. A girl helped me. I wonder who she was..." - Kite answered as he ran. He idly heard more gunshots, making him believe Haseo kept his onslaught on the AI.

- "_I believe I know who she was..."__** - **_Balmung's voice reached his ears now. - "_I remember seeing her with Albireo once... it was pure luck I saw her helping you."_

- "Ah... so that who she was..." - Kite answered back as he ran. As he exited the building, on its top floor, he saw Haseo on the sky, still attacking Morganna. At the distance he saw as Alkaid, Shino, Rena and Shuugo ran towards the area where Haseo's Scythe had disappeared. BlackRose stood besides Mimiru and Carl, protecting Tsukasa. The rest of the dot hackers stood around the central plaza, watching the battle with their weapons ready. - "HASEO!!"

Kite's shout made the Holy Form of Haseo glance towards the tower. He saw as the green haired boy's arms lit on fire. Understanding his intention, Haseo flew away from his path. - "AZURE FLAME DANCE WILDFLOWER!!" - Kite shouted as the flames erupted from his arms, flying towards the AI. Balmung, on the ground, told his comrades to run towards a safer place. Haseo saw as the wind, around Morganna, absorbed the flames, morphing the squall into an inferno. A tornado of fire roared around the AI, making her screams intensify, to the utter horror of those watching online and offline. Haseo shielded his faces from the heat as Kite panted on the tower. Hokuto, who stood behind Kite, related the events, to Albireo, offline.

- "Whoa... that must have hurt..." - Shuugo gaped.

- "Onii-chan!! Stop that and help us!!" - Rena screamed. The boy glanced back, only to fight down a blush, as he saw the muddy water dripping from his sister, from Alkaid and from Shino. The four of them had jumped inside the swamp as the flames had dangerously approached them, thanks to the onslaught caused by the squall.

- "Uh... yeah..." - Shuugo answered. He saw as the three girls tried to pry free the fallen Scythe.

Around the central, the dot hackers sighed in relief as the Wavemasters of the group, Mistral, Mireille, Hotaru and Tsukasa, ended the protective shields. Tsukasa panted at the strain, but Mimiru did not scold her. She knew her friend had done whatever was needed to protect them. Mimiru smirked as she heard BlackRose scolding Kite for almost burning them all to crisps.

Anything else that could have been said was forgotten as the infernal tornado ended, taking the squall away with it. The eyes of Morganna were covered by her burnt hair. Summoning his doppelganger BroadSword, the Heine's Shadow, Haseo shot towards the AI. As he prepared to impale the witch, a blue protective shield was casted, making him crash backwards. As he tried to recover from the impact, a crack was heard and several dark beams of energy crashed upon each of his wings, making Haseo grunt in pain as he fell. He crashed on a swamp, splashing mud around. Alkaid, upon seeing him fall, forgot all about the weapon and ran towards him. Coughing the messy water, Haseo found his back pressed over Alkaid's chest, who had her arms under his armpits, trying to get him out of the water. He did not have any chance to speak to her as a heavy laugh filled the area.

- "You really are rash boy." - Cubia's voice was heard as he flew besides Morganna. - "But I must say I am hurt... since you all forgot about me. Tsk tsk." - He mocked.

Morganna's enraged face lifted and she glared at Cubia. - "Damn you Cubia... what are you plotting?"

- "Ah... so you noticed I held you down..." - He smirked. The exchange shocked the gathered players.

- "Since that damn brat attacked me... I have felt your energy surrounding me... keeping me in my place..." - She panted. - "I... gave you... your life back... and this is... how you repay me?"

Cubia's smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by rage. - "Listen to me woman. I am tired of your constant nagging. Stop acting almighty in front of me. You are nothing but a failure." - He smirked as his face twisted maniacally. - "You were only my stepping stone for greatness!!" - He flew behind the woman, hugging her close to his chest.

- "What are you doing?" - She freaked out.

- "Completing my task. The one he... Amagi... entrusted when he programmed me..." - His fangs enlarged. To the horror of the present, he sank them on Morganna shoulder, making the AI scream. The group saw as the coded data that had spilled out of Morganna began to wildly move around them, creating a new squall of air, as it was drained back. Morganna's body began to wither more that it was, as the data began to be absorbed. Upon the shocked sight of the gathered, Morganna's body began to crumble slowly until nothing was left.

Cubia, with a smirk on his face, began to laugh hysterically as his body began to pulse. Both Kite and Haseo felt the familiar energy, from their own fights against the previous Cubia's, that the power on the AI was increasing exponentially. The AI had betrayed Morganna and absorbed her into his body. - "Go... my Gomorra..." - He smirked as thousands of monsters began to materialize around the area...

- "Damn it!" - Haseo cursed as he stood up, freeing himself from Alkaid's grip. He glanced at her eyes and silently both nodded. Haseo took off, flying towards Shuugo, Rena and Shino, who had freed his Scythe. The Twins lifted the weapon for Haseo and he took it mid-flight, shouting a thanks. Alkaid ran besides Shino and both prepared for battle besides the Twins.

- "You know? This could get messy partner..." - Balmung exclaimed, behind Orca.

- "Ah... I agree..." - Orca grumbled. He saw as the rest of the dot hackers prepared for battle.

- "It would be suicide for us to remain together on the same place... we need to separate so we are not an easy target..." - BlackRose stated besides the two. They nodded their agreement.

- "Mirei-chan... please be careful okay?" - Mistral told her daughter.

- "You too Mom..." - Mireille answered as she readied her weapon besides Ouka, who cracked her knuckles.

- "Oh dear..." - Ryoko murmured. She left a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, provided by Gardenia. She smiled at her friend.

- "It would not be a final battle without a big fight, right?" - Usagimaru smirked.

- "Baka... we already had one. This guy just had to hack everything by re-starting it." - Rachel scolded and Usagimaru shrugged.

- "Fight." - MoonStone spoke.

- "Yeah yeah. I know you can speak more than three words now. So shut yer trap." - Marlo smirked.

BlackRose smirked at the words of her companions. Glancing to the tower, she saw Kite nod. She winked at him and awaited the signal from their leader. - "FIGHT!!!!" - Kite roared from the tower as he unleashed a new wave of flames towards the Gomorra.

- "Yes!!" - The group exclaimed as they separated.

Splashing mud as they ran, Shuugo and Rena slashed Gomorra after Gomorra, while Alkaid used her speed to destroy any monster approaching Shino, who was healing and using attacking spells non-stop, consuming her magic points. Shuugo had to tackle Rena once, for a Gomorra was about to slash her neck from behind, only to stand up immediately as the creatures shot their beams at the water. Shino protected them with a well timed shield, while Alkaid slashed the creatures. As soon as the shield went down, Rena jumped over Shuugo's shoulder, using her Calamity technique. Without enough time to breath, she immediately slashed another wave of Gomorra.

The group of Marlo, MoonStone, Gardenia and Ryoko ran towards the stairs leading to the Chaos Gate, attracting a wide number of the creatures. The Long Arm of the group pierced one of the creatures directly through its core, ending its virtual existence, whereas Ryoko broke through the guts of another with her axe. Marlo, without stopping the heavy string of curses, slashed two at the same time as he saw MoonStone slash four at an impressive rate. - "Four." - The Twin Blade smirked making Marlo mad. - "So ya want to fight eh? All right!! I will get more than you dofus!!" - The friends glared at each other. - "Ten." - Gardenia simply stated, making them wide eyed. Ryoko giggled besides her friend.

Mimiru and Carl killed monster after monster while Tsukasa panted on the floor. - "You need to log out Tsukasa!!" - Mimiru exclaimed, but Tsukasa refused. - "No! I can fight too! I will not abandon anyone anymore!" - The WaveMaster declared as she stood up, heavy breathing. Casting a wood spell, several Gomorra found their end, pierced by the thick roots appearing from the floor. - "Tsukasa!!" - Mimiru ran besides her friend. A Gomorra managed to pierce her shoulder as she got distracted. She fell besides Tsukasa who, seeing this, screamed. - "No!!! TWILIGHT GUARDIAN!!" - Carl could only see in fascination as the Bell Monster appeared and started destroying Gomorras at an impressive rate. Mireille, who had been besides her Mother up to now, kneeled besides Mimiru and started healing her. The Long Arm PC of Junko stood besides her, defending the three, while the Gomorra continued their onslaught.

At the right end of the Plaza, besides the swamps, the group of Rachel, Usagimaru, Ouka, Hotaru and Sanjuro fought side by side. Hotaru remained in the middle of them, casting healing spells whenever needed. If her class had been one of the new version of the game, she would surely be a Harvest Cleric, for she always had favored healing spells over the offensive ones. Usagimaru, whose shoulder still stinged, was not fairing very well, not being able to use his spear to its full potential, due to his injury. Rachel, his partner in everything, never left his side as she slashed the demons away. Sanjuro protected the back of her young friend, Hotaru, as she continued the healing. He always had a soft spot for the WaveMaster ever since that day where the timid girl had asked him for directions. Ouka crushed the creatures with her fists, a bit enraged at the fast movements of the creatures. She had power on her side, but range was being her weakness at the moment, for the creatures preferred to shot beams from a distance, so she had to resort to high jumps at every moment, depleting her magic points.

At the central plaza, BlackRose, Orca and Balmung slashed the creatures, while Mistral used her magic to protect them. BlackRose's face showed frustration as the creatures continued their attack non-stop. She tried to glance at Kite, but could not see him between the creatures. She thought of calling him offline, but decided against it, in order to not distract him. Her only sigh of his safety, was the gradual breathing she heard from his place, besides her, offline. She heard the cries of battle above her and assumed Haseo had taken off once more.

Haseo, in his Holy Form, had tried approaching Cubia, in order to stop him, but the Gomorra were making his task practically impossible. For everyone of the creatures he slashed, three more appeared on its place. Frowning, he twirled his Scythe, killing the unfortunate creatures on its path. Feeling a foreign presence besides him, he made to slash, but managed to stop as he saw Azure Kite and Azure BlackRose protecting his back. - "Oh yeah... you can fly... gave me a lot of trouble back then..." - Haseo smirked as the AI grunted in answer. - "Yeah yeah... I also like you... beh..." - Haseo summoned his Dual Guns and began to snipe any creature on sight.

- "Damn it... this is getting us nowhere..." - Kite grumbled as he used his flames non-stop. Hokuto, besides him, had joined the battle, sending spells besides the dot hacker. - "Guess I can not type more huh? Good thing I finished it already..." - The blond Wavemaster grumbled making Kite blink. - "Type?" - The green haired questioned. - "Oh silly... you have not recognized me yet?" - Upon his confused face she snickered. - "Lets leave it like that."

Barely having heard Kite's grumble, from the real world, BlackRose grumbled in agreement. The number of creatures was not going down fast enough for either Kite or Haseo to try and strike at Cubia, despite their off the chart abilities. Not even Tsukasa's Twilight Guardian was being able to diminish their numbers fast enough. - (Damn... damn... come on Akira... think... think... what can we do?) - As she triggered a Calamity, Akira thanked that Helba had integrated a part of the new system upon their characters, allowing them to use their techniques faster, without dwelling inside the menus. - (Wait... what if?) - "Hey! Orca! Balmung! Cover me!! I need to check something!" - She shouted and the other two nodded. Akira opened her own menu and scrolled through her skills menus. Her eyes widened and a grin soon found her face. - "Yes!!" - She ran away from her companions, who glanced at her in confusion. - "Do not follow me!!" - Akira slashed three Gomorra out of her way. - "Okay... lets try this!!" - She started to swing her weapon, and herself, in circles. - "AZURE STORM CALAMITY SAKURA!!!" -

The cries of pain, from the Gomorra, gained the attention of the gathered. They saw, marveled, as a pink tornado emerged from BlackRose, who stood on its epicenter. The Gomorra being touched by the tornado were being slashed in pieces, before disappearing in data dust. On closer inspection, Haseo, who glanced at it from the sky, managed to see that the tornado was being formed by tiny cherry blossom petals... sakura petals... and from the sight of it... every single petal was a blade itself.

- "Wohooo!!" - Usagimaru cheered from the stairs. Kite, in the tower above, smirked.

- "Saw that partner?" - Orca asked dumbly. - "Think we also have something?"

- "Only one way to find out." - Balmung smirked.

- "Nya... no new spells..." - Mistral pouted as crocodile tears fell from her eyes.

- "Aha!! I do have one too!!" - Orca beamed, whereas Mistral's pout enlarged.

Orca and Balmung nodded at each other as they ran away from each other. Mistral eeped and ran towards the Wavemaster-less group of Marlo. - "Anyone else here have any new techniques?" - She asked but received negatives as answer. - "Guess only them four did... if Aura indeed created clones of them... it is reasonable..." - She panted. - "But I still wanted a new spell!! NYA!!!" - She pouted making Marlo laugh, thus she hit him on the head with her staff. - "Ow woman!!"

- "Onii-chan?" - Rena asked.

- "Nothing..." - Shuugo grumbled.

- "Well... we are not the original after all..." - She smiled as she continued to attack.

- "But I have a Bracelet..." - He grumbled.

- "And what else do you want Kunisaki!!" - Alkaid reproached as she slashed another Gomorra.

- "Passing through!!!" - Orca yelled as he ran between Rena's group. When he gained enough distance, and had enough Gomorra after him, he unleashed his new technique. - "AZURE SEAS SLASH WAVE!!!" - He slashed the swamp and smirked as he saw a grand wave emerge, roaring as the new formed Tsunami obliterated the Gomorra on its path. - "Uhh... good thing I did not aim towards anyone here..."

- "Damn right you ass!!! You almost hit us!! I am going to kick your ass for this! Legend or not!!" - Alkaid roared as the water dripped from her. Shino and Rena blinked besides her, also drenched. Shuugo, meanwhile, tried to fight down a nose bleed as the water pressed the clothes, of the three females, closer.

- "Uh... sorry?" - Orca said.

Balmung, meanwhile, had ran towards a lone Kiosko besides the swamp. Jumping above it, he felt his wings flexing. Wide-eyed he saw as the kiosko, where he intended to stand, was left down. His smirk grew wide as he felt the wings moving, signaling his new ability to fly. - "Oh yeah! Now this is what I call traveling!!" - On the ground his companions saw him marveled. Barely he heard Mireille stating she wanted to fly and Ryoko saying it was not fair, since she also had wings. - "Heh... oh well... lets do this..." - He gathered energy on his blade. - "AZURE SKIES SPIRAL MAELSTROM!!" - A sphere of slashing wind manifested around him, obliterating the creatures in range. As the sphere died down, he felt a pressure on the air, and saw Haseo soaring besides him, directly towards Cubia, as path had been opened when his sphere slashed the creatures away in the same path Kite's flames and BlackRose's tornado had stricken.

- "You are mine!!" - Haseo yelled as he summoned the Scythe once more, intending to finish the battle once and for all.

Cubia smirked as he saw Haseo approach. His eyes becoming black, he began to gather flames on his fists. - "Megiddo Flame!!" - He shouted as twin balls of fire launched towards Haseo. The teen managed to evade the first one, whereas the second one crashed over him, causing an explosion.

- "Haseo!" - Shino and Alkaid shouted as Cubia laughed. His laughter died as Haseo emerged from the dust cloud created by the explosion.

- "Like that can stop me!!" - Haseo shouted as he slashed Cubia's left arm off, making the AI scream painfully.

As Haseo flew behind, due to the momentum of his speed, he turned around to slash Cubia again. The enraged AI stopped frowning and smirked. - "Just kidding..." - He opened his mouth and unleashed a ball of energy. - "Ark Bullet!!" - He caught Haseo directly on the chest, making the boy spat some blood, worrying Mai and Yuki in the real world. The impact sent him flying towards the tower. Cubia frowned as he saw Balmung catching the other winged PC. He flew above, in order to evade Kite's flames and BlackRose's tornado, both unleashed towards him. Both techniques impacted each other, but instead of canceling, they combined to Cubia's horror. The flame tornado which emerged was similar to the one that had surrounded Morganna minutes prior. The inferno struck Cubia, who roared in pain.

- "You okay?" - Balmung asked as he lowered Haseo to the floor, coughing.

- "Yeah... ghh... I will be..." - Haseo spat blood as he stood up. He glanced to the sky to see Cubia inside the Inferno. - "I think I need to drain him to end this..."

- "Seems like the only way... though I fear the repercussion of you using that power in that form..." - Balmung stated as he saw Alkaid, Shino, BlackRose, Rena and Shuugo running towards them. Mistral's group stood besides them, panting. Kite jumped from the tower, standing besides them as BlackRose's group arrived. - "I mean... in that form... it would be as if you were using Eight Data Drains at the same time..."

- "Is there another way?" - Haseo yelled. - "Look! We are losing time!" - He pointed at the blazing inferno in the sky. - "The number of the Gomorra is not going down either. We need to destroy the source!" - He coughed some blood.

- "He is right." - Kite pointed out. - "If we do not stop it... whatever may happen... it could be too late. Everybody is tired... we can not hold much longer." - He said.

- _"Worry not people..." - _A voice reached them, but it was not registered on the chat window.

- "What the?" - Haseo exclaimed.

- "Helba!" - Kite shouted. - "What do you mean?"

- "_Pig head... I mean... Lios... and his people are centering the power of their servers on this. My people are working on this as well. We will contain the emerging pulse..." - _Helba replied.

- "Nice!" - Mistral jumped happily besides Mireille, who had approached them as well.

- "Then its time..." - Haseo glared at the place where Cubia stood. Extending his right arm, the gathered saw as the flower shaped form of a Bracelet manifested around it. "Data..." - Before he could finish, a big explosion emerged from within the inferno in the sky, sending gusts of wind to them, pushing them to the ground. More Gomorra began to emerge as an enraged Cubia appeared.

- "So you... think... you can... disrespect me... LIKE THAT?"! - He shouted, covering the slump where his arm stood before, with his hand. - "NEVER!!" - AIDA particles began to manifest around Cubia, repairing the damage on his virtual body. Raising his hands, he cracked his fingers, making his legs morph into twisted and rotten roots. Evading the flames Kite sent him, as he saw the transformation, he began to fly higher, evading a Data Drain shot by Haseo. His destiny... the head of the Dragon dungeon of Megin Fi. The Inverted City of Megin Fi began to crumble as Cubia attached to its settlement, making the blood freeze on the veins of the present as the enormous eyes of the demonic dragon of war opened. The Mag Hell dragon had awakened. And Cubia's naked torso stood on top of its head, controlling it.

- "Holy crap..." - Marlo cursed and everybody nodded.

* * *

**- Monitoring Room, CC Corp Headquarters, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 07:20 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Shibayama Saki, Kamui's player, cursed as she punched the console in front of her, enraged. Iwazaki Ken, Lios' user, rubbed his temples as he saw the events. The team on the room watched in amazement what was happening, while those near Saki cowered in fear, at the evident rage on the woman's face.

- "This is bullshit!! That thing can not be real! Its a background for god's sake!! For another dungeon!!" - Saki roared, throwing things to the floor.

- "But its also a Lost Ground..." - Ken sighed, ignoring the glare of the woman.

- "That is why I told you we should investigate them further!! Delete even!!" - She shouted.

- "You know we did not have the means to delete them... they were engraved on The World from the start..." - The man sighed.

- "But we never witnessed this thing on the previous game!!" - Saki screamed.

- "You think I do not know that? But does this means it did not exist? Damn it! Harald Hoerwick himself could have created it!! The background story given on the second game was written based on the Lost Ground we found! Not the other way around!" - He yelled, making Saki cringe.

- "Sorry... I was out of line..." - Kamui's player sat down.

- "You are stressed. We all are." - Ken sighed. He glanced at the monitor to his left where the image of Helba appeared. - "What now?"

- "We proceed accordingly to the plan... we must trust in them. Our move has not ended yet." - The hacker stated as she disappeared.

- "Tch... damn you Helba... and yet... thank you..." - Ken whispered to himself.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield - Game** -**  
- 07:20**** PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Haseo allowed Shino to heal his injuries to the best of her ability, while resting his back on Alkaid's arms. Kite had convinced him to rest for a bit, to get treated, while the rest of the dot hackers fought down the new wave of Gomorra that the Mag Hell Cubia had unleashed upon them. He had refused at first, but a swift punch to the chin, courtesy of the red-haired twin blade, had made him accept. Besides them stood BlackRose, Hokuto, Carl, Tsukasa and Mimiru, whereas the rest fought the creatures.

- "Any bright ideas?" - Haseo asked Kite.

- "None. I can honestly say I am blank... this is getting out of control... this new Cubia has an unbelievable power."

- "Tell me about it... this bastard is nothing like the one from two weeks ago... this one makes that seem like a pathetic level one goblin..." - Haseo sighed.

- "Are... your friends...?" - BlackRose asked.

- "I can feel their essences... they seem to be sleeping though... giving me access to all their power... not like I am using it well... tch..." - Haseo cursed.

Hokuto murmured to herself as she watched the battle. - "It is not moving... is it?" - She asked. Her words made them curious and they all glanced at Mag Hell.

- "She is right..." - Carl stated. - "Ever since he fused with that thing... it has not moved..."

- "The Inverted City of Megin Fin..." - Shino said, gaining their attention. - "That Dragon, the Mag Hell, is actually another Lost Ground... Cubia gave it life by fusing with it... but it still is a Lost Ground... or was..."

- "What is Lost Ground?" - Tsukasa questioned.

- "Areas that CC Corp has no control over. They say they are autonomous and have existed since the beginning." - Haseo explained.

- "But we never saw one like this on the previous game..." - BlackRose said.

- "We have." - Mimiru said, gaining the attention of the others. - "Do you remember Tsukasa? The place where we encountered Harald?"

- "How could I forget... that day was the first day Morganna punished me for not obeying her... she almost killed me..." - Tsukasa shuddered.

- "It was thanks to that day that Sakuma-san sought you..." - Mimiru whispered.

- "I... have a slight memory of that..." - Haseo cursed. - "Damn this jumbled memories..."

- "It will all come back to you. Calm down." - Carl said.

- "The Gomorra... they are changing..." - Kite said and everybody glanced at the sky. As the leader of the Dot Hackers had stated, the Gomorra had begun a process of metamorphosis, gaining new characteristics and forms. - "Damn... this are... like that time..."

- "He is giving attributes to them... like the first Cubia..." - BlackRose said.

- "Meaning?" - Alkaid asked.

- "If he is creating different types... there is a big chance there are Healing Gomorra..." - Kite cursed. - "We need to reach him and finish him off.

- "That is what I was trying to do from the beginning Genius!" - Haseo roared as he tried to stand up, yet Alkaid held him down as Shino had not finished the healing process.

- "FL1 7H343..." - Azure Kite said as he suddenly appeared besides them, scaring them.

- "WAA!! A ZOMBIE!!" - Hokuto freaked out, making them sweatdrop. - "What? I had not seen him up close!" - She blushed.

- "Yeah... I was thinking of that... with Haseo and Balmung's new ability to fly... we can get there. Also, you and Azure BlackRose can fly as well. How many of us could each of you carry?" - Kite asked.

- "I guess two..." - Haseo grumbled. Azure Kite nodded.

- "So if we assume Balmung can take two as well... twelve of us can go there..." - Kite suggested. - "But that would diminish our numbers down here... we can not risk leaving our companions alone against all those Gomorra..." - He cursed.

- "Assuming Balmung takes you and me." - BlackRose said. - "And that Azure Kite takes Orca and Shuugo... that would mean we can still take four more people..."

- "Why Shuugo?" - Kite asked.

- "He has a bracelet. Not as powerful as yours... but a Bracelet nevertheless... we may need all the power we can get." - BlackRose answered.

- "Then that means I am going too..." - Tsukasa stood up slowly. - "The power source of my Twilight Guardian is a Bracelet..."

- "Tsukasa!" - Mimiru froze.

- "I will take care of her. Believe me..." - Haseo found himself saying, gaining the attention of everyone. - "Tch... this jumbled memories... how do I know he is a she beats me... but I get the feeling that her friendship saved me once... right?"

- "You are remembering..." - A lone tear fell from Tsukasa's left eye.

- "Shuugo's potential can not be reached without Rena's presence. Remember... she is a BlackRose." - Balmung stated as he approached. He had ran towards them after Kite sent him a Flash Mail. Orca, Shuugo and Rena ran behind him.

- "Huh? What about me?" - Shuugo asked, but everyone ignored his question. Rena ran besides Alkaid.

- "I want to go..." - Alkaid whispered, making everyone glance at her. Before anyone could protest, she spoke again. - "Yet I know I would be useless there..." - She said with her hair covering her eyes. - "So... please... return safely..." - She kissed Haseo on the cheek and ran, not glancing at him, towards the battle.

- "Chika-chan!" - Rena's shout was muffled by Shuugo's hand.

- "Rena! Remember! TV!" - He said and she shrugged him off, mad.

- "Chika..." - Haseo whispered.

- "She cares a lot about you..." - Carl whispered. - "Do not be rash again, ne?" - She ran towards the battle likewise.

- "We will always be friends... remember that..." - Mimiru whispered to Haseo as she also ran to battle.

- "So it seems we will have two open slots..." - Kite spoke.

- "Three. I am staying with Alkaid." - Rena spoke. - "I trust in Onii-chan... he will not need me..." - She winked at him and then ran after Alkaid.

- "Sure you can do it without her kiddo?" - Balmung asked Shuugo.

- "Yeah... do not worry about me..." - Shuugo replied as he saw the back of her retreating sister.

Shino stood up as she finished the healing. - "Well... I guess its time for me to help them as well. Be careful Haseo." - She bowed to the rest and left.

- "5741..." - Azure Kite told Azure BlackRose, who nodded and floated towards the battle. - "41D..."

- "So in the end we have one open slot." - BlackRose sighed and then glanced at Hokuto.

- "Hey! Do not look at me! I am not a fighter!" - She crossed her arms in front of her face.

- "I will take that slot then." - A new voice reached their ears. The group glanced around to see a smirking tanned man with mismatched eyes. He was besides a blond man and small child.

- "Albireo!!" - Hokuto screamed as she leapt at his arms.

- "Whoa! Easy there!!" - He laughed. He noticed the gaze of the gathered on the small child.

- "Is that... Aura?" - Tsukasa whispered.

- "Hello. My name is Lycoris. Aura is my Mommy." - She smiled sweetly at them.

- "Whoa... I did not know Zefie had a sister..." - Shuugo said. - "Wait... you look familiar..."

- "You were there when Zefie-chan took my data. Remember?" - Lycoris smiled.

- "Ah! I remember!" - Shuugo said.

- "As interesting this may be... can WE GO??" - Haseo shouted bringing them back to the present. - "We kinda have an emergency here, remember?"

- "Oh yeah..." - The group chanted making Haseo sweatdrop.

- "Still the same desperate brute I see." - The blonde spoke.

- "Hiiragi..." - Haseo glared.

- "Oh please. Stop that. You are gonna make me blush!" - He mocked but then changed his voice. - "We are counting on you Haseo. I was with your friends before they... joined you... they trust you as well. Do your best." - Hiiragi stated and Haseo, surprised, nodded.

Shuugo was about to approach Haseo when the teen glared at him. - "Do not even think about it Kunisaki..."

Grumbling, Shuugo approached the Zombiefied clone of Kite, the Azure Kite, followed by the real Kite. Orca stood besides his friend, Balmung, whereas Albireo approached them as well, after saying goodbye to Hokuto and Lycoris, who took the WaveMaster above the tower once more. Tsukasa and BlackRose stood besides Haseo.

- "I still do not like leaving them to fend off the Gomorra by themselves..." - Kite grumbled as he saw the battle raging.

- "Worry not!" - Lycoris shouted from the tower. "Look over there!!" - She pointed towards the swamp in front of them, where the graphics seemed to be cracking.

- "What the?" - Haseo wondered out loud. A sudden screeching sound was heard as the graphics continued to crack, gaining the attention of everyone on the Lost Ground. Cubia glanced above his shoulder, to see what was causing the noise.

A very wide section of the background broke, revealing a coded pathway. From it a small girl emerged. Several of the gathered shouted her name upon recognition. - "ZEFIE!!" - The small girl cleaned the virtual dust from her dress and then coughed on her small fist. Glancing at them with a pout she suddenly smirked, and shouted at the top of her lungs. - "CHARGE!!!!!!!!!"

From the crack hundreds of players began to appear, running towards the Gomorra, slashing, piercing, burning and destroying them with no mercy. Spell after spell. Technique after technique. Rengeki after Rengeki. The numbers of Gomorra began to diminish, making Cubia mad, who in turn increased the production of them from his body.

- "Saburou! Midori! Antares!" - Haseo shouted as he saw them.

- "Sirius!! Taihaku!!" - Alkaid's shout was heard among the battle.

- "Sophora!! Matsu!! Infini!! Furufuru!!" - Hiiragi's shout was heard as well.

- "What about me!!??" - Raid shouted.

- "Are this...?" - Kite was dumbfounded.

- "All the players Sakaki defeated at the Omega Root Town." - Albireo spoke. - "It was our mission to get them out."

- "Will they be okay?" - BlackRose's worried voice reached Albireo's ears.

- "Worry not. Aura has given them her blessing. It was necessary to get them out." - Albireo smirked.

- "If you do not need me. I shall join my team." - Hiiragi spoke as he ran towards battle.

- "Okay people. We wasted to much time, Lets go!" - Haseo roared as he took off, taking Tsukasa and BlackRose by their waists, making Kite grumble.

- "Uh... yeah..." - Balmung took off, taking hold of Orca and Albireo's fists.

- "Hey! We are last!!" - Shuugo shouted. He felt Azure Kite taking hold of the back of his shirt. - "Huh? Wait!!" - Azure Kite took off, almost choking Shuugo, whereas Kite simply took hold of his fist, sweat dropping at the sight of Shuugo. On the ground, Rena covered her face in embarrassment.

As the group took off a dark shadow observed them from the cover of the building. It disappeared inside the swamp seconds later.

* * *

**- Various Locations - Real Life -  
- 07:40 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

As diverse accidents occurred around the globe, the hackers led by Kuro Bith hacked through the systems on every airline throughout the planet, doing everything on their power to stop every flight through the battle, expecting the number of tragedies to be reduced. Kuro Bith ate a chocolate bar as he, himself, hacked through the systems on the subway lines, making them stop slowly, to the annoyance of their passengers, who ignored the danger they were passing through. Unfortunately, they could not stop the civilians from using their own vehicles, so the number of tragedies, due to car crashes was big. - "Tch... I do not like covering for CC Corp... but if the government knew about this... the net would be finished... and Aura with them... life's a pain sometimes..."

As Mariko Misono kept sleeping at Barcelona, Chiba Shin cursed at finding the power was out on their hotel room. He sighed in defeat as he walked to the window. His eyes bugged out at the sight of several car crashes below. One precisely on the Hotel's door. - "Uh damn... seems we will not be going on... great..."

Bordeaux's player, Nina Kirchies, cursed as she ran through the street, seeking a Cybercafé with power, in order to log. She ranted to herself as she kept seeing the events on her cellphone. The subway line near her home was apparently out of service, enraging the fourteen year old half-german, half-japanese blond girl.

At Amagi Jyotaro's apartment, Salvador glanced above the shoulder of Tokuoka, who typed code at an impressive speed. The reporter got a headache trying to read the code. Piroshi, meanwhile, worked on a code on his own on his laptop. Gendor, likewise, typed code on his own computer. Sighing, Salvador sat down on the couch, and glanced at the screen, showing the new Cubia. - "Heck... that thing is huge... wonder if he is trying to compensate for something..." - His words, spoken out loud, made the other three men on the room snort in laughter.

At CC Corp, Shibayama Saki ate her fingernails, whereas Iwazaki Ken surrendered to tiredness, sitting on the couch, as he drank a coffee. The man's eyes wanted to close badly, but he kept glancing at the screen. - "Come on... you guys can do it... come on..." - Saki simply spat her cigarette in anger.

In America, a black haired girl clenched her fists in anger as she bit her lower lip, drawing blood, as she watched Salvador Aihara's newest Online Jack. In anger, she threw the monitor to the side, as tears flowed from her eyes. - "How dare they...?"

In Germany, the beautiful young woman undressed as she prepared to take a bath, humming a background song from The World. She was not watching the events anymore.

Likewise, in Germany, Aina kept praying for the safety of her brother and Haseo. Her eyes lit upon the sight of all the players appearing to aid. - "Wish I could be there... do your best... everyone..."

In a Japanese Hospital, a young girl, who went by the name of Hori Mayumi, gaped at the TV when the reinforcements appeared on the Lost Ground. She remained speechless as she glanced at a single player on screen. Looking down at her brother, who laid comatose, she whispered. - "Asta is there... Onii-chan... you are..."

- "Wohoo!! Go Haseo!!" - The player of Gaspard yelled as he watched the events on his TV. His reaction made all this Crimson VS real cards fall to the floor, but he did not care. Taking hold of his microphone, he asked Silabus player if he had seen the newest development. His character remained motionless online.

An old man watched as his grandchildren played around in his study, where he was watching the TV. He raised a cup upon seeing several faces he recognized. - "Wahaha!! Things are getting interesting!!" - The novelist, Daijirou Washio, player of Gabi, said as he drank some sake. "Ah!! That is life!!"

- "Go Haseo-niichan!!" - Iori yelled. - "Go Akira-neechan!!" - Kouta yelled. - "Can somebody explain what is going to me?" - Akira's father yelled. Fumikazu, at the hacker warehouse, was trying to sound innocent as his mother phoned him, silently promising Kouta a kick for blurting out Akira was in the game.

In all... almost every single soul in the globe was waiting for the outcome of the battle. Okay okay... half the world was sleeping and the other half did not understand a thing... they just wanted to see their reality shows again... blissfully ignorant of the true danger.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield - Game** -**  
- 07:40**** PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

As the group flew evading the Gomorra, multiple spells were being shot from the ground, destroying the monsters in their path, thanks to the organized commands of Saburou, Midori and Sophora. Zefie, who was flying besides them, used her tiny, but lethal, punches to help open a path. Haseo smirked all the way. Soon, thanks to the opened path, the nine players and one AI descended in a narrow hallway behind the Mag Hell's head. They almost fell as their feet touched the moving floor.

- "It feels... as if it was breathing..." - Shuugo murmured.

- "Ovan once told me..." - Haseo began to say, gaining the attention of his companions. - "That this place was where everything began to go downhill... but that there was no going back..."

- "Fitting words." - Kite said, as he massaged his wrist.

- "Yeah... powerful words..." - BlackRose agreed.

- "I do not get it..." - Shuugo said, causing Albireo and Tsukasa to sigh.

- "M0V3..." - Azure Kite ordered.

- "Yeah yeah..." - Haseo grumbled as Orca and Balmung snickered.

- "Quite a bunch..." - The voice of Cubia put them on alert. The ground rumbled, making a wall fall. They managed to escape the falling rumble, in time to see the head of Mag Hell appear. Cubia's torso visible emerging from the top of its head. - "Your purpose was over when I was able to take over Morganna's power... you are now a nuisance... be good and DIE!!" - The mouth of the dragon opened, showing them a ball of energy. The dragon spat it towards the group, who cursed. They had no time to move.

- "P4073C7!!" - Azure Kite said as he jumped in front of the group. Kite shouted at his alter ego, as BlackRose held him back. Haseo grimaced as he saw the energy ripping the AI warrior to shreds.

- "Damn it!!" - Haseo cursed as he started to shot his Dual Guns at the Dragon's head, trying to make Cubia stop the attack.

- "Ah!!" - Tsukasa screamed as she saw an arm being ripped away from Azure Kite, followed by a leg.

- "This is insane..." - Albireo spat as he shot a beam of light from his Wotan Spear, trying to use the debugging system on the creature.

- "Albireo!! Aim at Azure Kite!!" - Zefie shouted, surprising the group. - "Now!!"

Albireo redirected the blast towards Azure Kite, following the order of the small AI. As his beam impacted Azure Kite's back, the AI's body began to pulse. The discarded limbs flew back to him as the other two separated from the main body. - "What is happening?" - Orca roared. - Suddenly the Twin Blades of Azure Kite elongated and metallic wings began to emerge.

- "This is!!" - Haseo stopped shooting. - "The Azure Flame God!!"

- "What?" - Kite exclaimed in surprise.

- "Yes. The power Azure Kite used when we it believed you were using your Avatar to bring destruction." - Zefie explained. - "A power mode he had not been able to access since then... until he was debugged..."

- "Uh... I guess it was a good thing I was here... right?" - Albireo questioned, only to double in pain as Zefie punched him.

- "I think Zefie still has a mean right hook, hehe." - Shuugo laughed, only to receive a punch as well.

Haseo and the original Azure Knights watched as the Azure Flame Good used his own power to push back the ball of energy, making Cubia roar in anger. The power of Aura's servant pushed the energy back, until it returned inside the dragon's mouth, causing a grand explosion, which sent Azure Kite crashing to the wall behind the group. Zefie ran to its side. As the smoke went down, Cubia emerged, enraged. The dragon's mouth had practically been obliterated. The eyes of the dragon seemed dead as well. Before he could do anything, Cubia was the target of Kite's Flames, BlackRose's Tornado, Balmung's Maelstrom, Albireo's Beam, Haseo's energy shots, Tsukasa's Twilight Guardian and Shuugo's lower level Data Drain. Orca stood dumbly besides them, finding out he could not use his new power without water. - (USELESS!!!)

Cubia, broken, spat coded data as he barely survived the onslaught. He called forward a Cure Gomorra, but it was cut in half, courtesy of Orca. - (YOU SEE!! I AM NOT USELESS!!) - He clenched his teeth as he created a protective barrier around his main body. He ordered the dragon to move, to make the players lose their footing, but Haseo and Balmung, who were flying, kept their attack on him, making the AI unable to summon more Gomorra. - "HOW DARE YOU??" - He screamed as he made a dragon's limb crash upon them. A sickening crash was heard and the limb went limp, as it had moved in an impossible angle to reach them. Cubia, enraged, took his chance and began gathering AIDA particles.

- "Hmmm... Hmmm... now who is having trouble?" - A voice said from behind Cubia, who glared at the owner. The winged Victorian form of Sakaki.

- "You? You still alive?" - Cubia whispered.

- "Foolish little AI... you thought you could control us? You thought this punny little human could control us?" - The Victorian's voice became mechanic, surprising the group.

- "Sakaki? No... it is not him..." - Haseo whispered.

- "AIDA?" - Cubia questioned. - "You are... autonomous?"

- "You really thought Amagi's genius was going to be wasted on you? A low life AI? Your purpose was to capture Morganna... her power was too big..." - AIDA explained.

- "Dude... this is so deus ex machina... everyone was using everyone..." - Shuugo suggested, making them sweatdrop at the truth in his words.

- "I am almighty!! You can not control me!! I am Amagi's real plan!!" - Cubia spat. He cursed as his body began to spasm.

- "You already have us within you... there is no escape..." - The mechanical voice of AIDA multiplied, making it seem as if hundreds of voices spoke at the same time.

- (HELP!!...) - A voice reached Haseo's ears.

- "What? Who said that?" - Upon BlackRose's confused face, Haseo glanced towards the AIDA creature. - (It came from... there? There!! There it is again!! This voice... Sakaki? Why can I hear it... Atoli's power... of course... this bastard dares ask for help? No... AIDA feeds on human emotions... and darkens them... I should know... it morphed me into that monster... and Sakaki... is supposed to be just a brat... now where did that come from? Yata? I see... Yata discovered his age... the poor bastard is dead and... WHAT THE FUCK?? YATA IS MY AGE??? BASTARD!!!) - Haseo shook his head. - (Ugh... I better stop seeing this thoughts before I come upon Endrance's...) - Haseo cleared his head. - (So I guess... in the end he was another victim... poor bastard...)

Without warning, Haseo launched himself towards the AIDA creature, who had begun to absorb the defeated Cubia. He tried to slash at it, but AIDA particles began to slash at his wings, making him fall to the Abyss. The Twilight Guardian's timed reaction allowed Tsukasa to save Haseo from falling to his doom. - "Damn!" -

- "That thing is getting more powerful!" - Kite shouted as he sent his flames towards the creature, with no result.

- "Keep focused!!" - BlackRose yelled as she sent her own tornado at the black AIDA beast.

- "Its not enough!!" - Shuugo screamed.

On the ground below, the battle continued to rage. Alkaid and Rena fought side by side, panting. Even with the reinforcements, the battle was taking its toll on them. Sirius and Taihaku battled besides them, aiding their fellow ex-Emperor. Marlo, who was thrown like a rag doll by a massive Gomorra, fell besides the red head. - "Damn!! This shit is crazy!!" - The black armored player spat mud from his mouth.

- "What is going on up there?" - Rena pointed at the blackening of the Mag Hell Dragon.

- "AIDA..." - Sirius cursed.

- "AIDA is taking power... this does not look good." - Taihaku suggested. As they feared, the Gomorras began to blacken, being empowered by the AIDA on them.

- "We need to trust in them..." - Alkaid said. - "I... I trust in Haseo..."

The deepness of her words were suddenly lost as Marlo cursed yet again. - "Uh... what the hell happened to the background music?" - Those nearby blinked at the strange music which began to play, making them wonder what the hell happened now.

- "WAHAHAHA!!!!" - A sudden yell put everyone on edge.

- "No... it can not be..." - Marlo cursed.

- "Uh... what is happening? I am getting freaked out..." - Mimiru asked as she ran besides Alkaid's group, followed by Rachel and Nuke Usagimaru.

- "I AM YOUR HERO!!! PIROS THE 3RD!!!" - A voice began to sing.

- "Its him alright..." - Usagimaru pointed out.

- "PIROSHI-SAN!!" - A sudden chorus, at top volume, reached their ears. Up Mag Hell, Kite slapped his forehead.

- "OINK!! This is not my theme song, BEEP!!!" - A robotic voice was heard.

- "Aw shut up ye of robotic eyes!! This song is better!!" - Piros exclaimed as he appeared from the sun.

- "Wait... did we had a sun on this background?" - Matsu's eyes twitched.

- "My eyes are bleeding..." - Raid complained.

- "Shiny!!" - Infini yelled with stars on her eyes.

- "Doomsday..." - Furufuru and Moonstone stated at the same time, blinking at each other.

- "SING WITH ME!!!" - Piros yelled, breaking several ears.

- "This idiot is insane..." - Haseo grumbled above Mag Hell. Even AIDA stopped to see the horrorific show, wondering how the hell this man had escaped its analysis.

- "I AM YOUR HERO!! PIROS THE 3RD!!" - "PIROSHI-SAN" - "FOR I HAVE WITH ME!! THE AIDA VACCINE!!!" - The words shocked them to the core.

- "WHAT?" - Haseo and Kite yelled.

- "He has what?" - Sirius spat.

- "OH YEAH!! YOU ARE OUR HERO PIROSHI-SAN!!" - Rachel and Usagimaru began to sing along, making Marlo mad, who in turned punched them. - "Shut up idiots!!"

Piros the 3rd, who had emerged flying on the back of Mecha Grunty, readied a cannon as he approached Mag Hell. - "Here it goes!!! The vaccine Tokuoka and I created!! Go!!!" - He shot the cannon towards the Mag Hell Dragon. The cannon ball flew towards the massive creature and, upon impact, caused a massive explosion, shocking the dragon to the core. Sparkles began to descend upon the Gomorra, making the AIDA infection disappear.

- "OH YEAH!!! I AM YOUR HE..." - His words were drown as he crashed upon the wall of Mag Hell, falling slowly to the swamp below. The gathered players below ran to catch him. Mecha Grunty did its best to try and lower the man slowly. - "roooo... heeeeroo...."

Above Mag Hell Kite stuttered at what had taken place, whereas Haseo grumbled that he could not believe he was in the debt of Piros. - "So... are we going to do something?" - Albireo questioned.

- "AIDA has been weakened! Destroy it once and for all alongside Cubia!!" - BlackRose yelled. - "Drain it!!"

Before Haseo could answer, he pressed a hand over his chest, in pain. Tsukasa ran to his side, only to be held back by Zefie. She begun to protest, but soon Haseo's PC began to pulse wildly. Before anything else could be said, light passed over Haseo, ending the Holy Form. And on its place... eight players stood.

- "What the?" - Orca asked.

- "Whoa... did someone see the truck?" - Kuhn grumbled.

- "Ow ow..." - Saku fell on her butt.

- "My head..." - Pi avoided falling on the floor as Albireo caught her.

- "Kite!" - Endrance said, besides Kite and BlackRose.

- "Seems... that power... ended..." - Ovan kneeled.

- "Indeed... not a experience I want to feel again..." - Yata answered.

- "Atoli..." - Haseo glanced at the blonde.

- "Haseo..." - Atoli glanced at the Xth form of Haseo.

- "Bad timing..." - Shuugo suggested, only to receive a slap on the head, courtesy of Zefie.

Zefie walked in front of the group. - "All of you can Data Drain... do it now that AIDA is breaking down. Erase what is left of it alongside Cubia!" - The girl ordered. - "Mommy will make sure nothing happens to you! Just do it!"

Kite nodded and glanced at Haseo, who nodded back. The two walked forward as the other epitaph users circled around them. Shuugo and Azure Kite stood up besides them. Albireo, Orca, Balmung and BlackRose walked besides Zefie, hoping for the best.

- "Eleven at the same time? Oh boy..." - Orca whistled.

- "I hope... there are no consequences..." - BlackRose prayed.

- "Yeah..." - Balmung stated.

Albireo remained in silence. Offline he grasped Haruka's hand. Several others began to mimic this motion, as Shuugo sought Rena's hand. Hiroshi, likewise, linked hands with Akira. Ryou's twitching hand, on his hospital bed, found itself enveloped on Mai and Yuki's hands.

- "DATA DRAIN!!!!!!!!!" - Eleven voices roared in unison.

* * *

NEAR-ENTER DOT COM

_This is Salvador Aihara's ONLINE JACK!!_

_We investigate the hottest controversies on today's news. Welcome to a whole new episode of ONLINE JACK!!!_

Salvador fell on his butt as he tried to somersault his way on screen. Tokuoka, in the background slapped his forehead.

_So... yeah... welcome to another ONLINE JACK!!! Ejem_

_Tell us Tokuoka-san. Is the Anti-virus ready?_

_- Yes. We have uploaded it. With the source code, it was easy to make it. Piroshi-san is going to deploy it inside the game, where the biggest infection resides._

_Ah! Excellent! This will be a day to remember!_

_- OH I AM YOUR HERO PIROS THE 3RD!!!_

_What the hell?_

_- Uh... _

_Is he singing?_

_- Ah... I need to smoke... bye..._

_Wait!! Do not leave me here!!!_

_- SING WITH ME!!!_

Salvador ran.

* * *

"COMMUNITY BBS"

THREAD: The Gathering of the Unwilling

Started By: WB Yeats

So it seems the service is back online... here it goes! Before something else happens up on that dragon... and... I am not in the mood to edit this anymore... too many things happening at once...

_"Gathering of the Unwilling"_

_As hands once stopped move again.__  
as She once defeated takes a stand again,__  
as those who fought must gather for those lost,__  
as the Heroes of Legend come home,  
the Unwilling will Gather.  
The Warrior who wears the Eyes of the Stars  
who bore wittiness to the First Death.  
The descendants of Fianna whose pride  
and compassion will allow for nothing less.  
The Sleeping Child and those who fought to  
wake her from the Nightmare.  
The Dot Hackers who would do all for a friend  
and would fight for all.  
The Detectives of the Foreign Land who fought for  
the Awakenings once and do so again.  
The Friends of the Daughter who love  
the World as much as all.  
The Minstrel from the Foreign Land who  
wishes to the Truth.  
And the Children of Morganna…  
what was once an enemy now ally,  
children of She who must be fought  
have gathered under a new name as the Infinity Eight.  
All for the love of Aura they will Gather._

_Rumbles the Dark Hearth  
Helba, Queen of the Dark,  
has raised finally her army._

_The Unwilling are Gathering  
The Unwilling are Gathering_

_The World still turns  
The World still turns_

_(Credits of the Poem to: Dark Queen Helba)_


	30. Chapter 30

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Chapter 30 (Final Chapter)

Started Chapter: 11-April-2009  
Finished Chapter: 12-April-2009  
First Post: 12-April-2009  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:  
All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Chapter ****30**

**- Monitoring Room, CC Corp Headquarters, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 08:04 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Iwazaki Ken stood from the couch as soon as he saw the group of Haseo and Kite fighting the AIDA-fied Cubia Mag Hell. Walking towards the console he began to type furiously as he heard Shibayama Saki barking her orders. The time had come. Helba's prediction had come true and it was now their time to act. He silently chuckled, remembering a similar situation seven years ago.

- "All right people. We are centering all the resources towards shielding the area. Lost ground or not, I want every damn server protecting it. We are containing the incoming pulse." - Lios' previous user barked.

- "Sir! Yes sir!" - The technicians answered.

- "Shibayama. Tell Helba we are ready and ask her about the status on her end." - The man ordered.

- "Tch. Fine." - Saki frowned but obeyed. She sent a video chat request towards the address Helba had given them earlier. The Wavemaster form of Helba appeared immediately after the request was sent.

- "_I believe you are ready to start if you are contacting me. We are ready as well. Tell your boss to time the start of the operation as soon as they shot." - _Helba disappeared from screen, missing a few curses courtesy of Kamui's player.

- "I know you do not like working with her. But it is the only thing we can do. She has aided us in the past as well, so we need to be thankful for that." - Ken said, without glancing at her. Shibayama growled in answer. - "Be ready! There will be no countdown! But rather we are expecting their energy to begin to pulse!" - He roared. As the images on their monitors showed the gathering energy they saw the eleven players shot their illegal power. - "Now!!"

The power of every server CC Corp held globally was sent towards the firewall around the game, specially around the Lost Ground.

* * *

**- Hacker's Hideout, Old Warehouse, Japan - Real Life -  
- 08:06 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Kuro Bith closed down his bag of chocolate chip cookies (cause he understands the importance of them as a hacker) and cleaned the left over crumbs from his shirt. Opening his own laptop he scanned the progress of the 'stolen' bandwidth, which was going to be focused on their little project. So far they had acquired several thousands of petabytes from across the globe. He smirked upon the data. Glancing at the screen, he saw as the Azure Knights, Haseo and the rest arrived on the Cubia Mag Hell.

- "I guess some people will not be able to use their peer to peer service for a few hours. Too bad. That will teach them to get them legally... or earlier at least." - He chuckled to himself. - "Status?" - He questioned one of his hackers. Nodding at the answer he heard his cellphone's designed sound for an incoming message. Reading Helba's mail he smirked.

- "People... a Data Drain is imminent. We have done our part on aiding those chosen by Aura and our Mistress. Even if we are not even thanked by the world, today we saved many lives, by stopping flights, subways and more. This people are blissfully ignorant and will most probably curse us for 'slowing' them down. But... do we care? We do what we desire. That is the law of hackers. Yet today we congregated for a greater good... and to preserve our modus vivendi. I thank you all." - The group gave a silent cheer. - "Now... as the Data Drain strikes I want all the bandwidth we have acquired to be centered upon CC Corp's firewall... and keep a low profile. If those idiots are investigated... our dear game could be... erased. And we do not wish that... even if the people at CC Corp are idiots... well... most of them. I think we agree Piroshi-san is a hell of a cool guy!!" - The group cheered again. - "Even if he sucks at singing though." - The group chuckled, for at precise moment Piros the 3rd had appeared on screen, singing. - "Please do evacuate this facility as we unleash this last project. Only those I have spoken to, please stay behind. The rest of you... may we meet again on better circumstances... I will arrange for all the equipment to be returned to your own facilities. Thank you all." - He turned around and smiled upon the newest cheer.

- "Quite a speech." - Fumikazu said as he saw the hacker approaching.

- "Hey... we may be nerds... anti-socials... emos... or whatever damn label you want to give us. But we are still people with dreams and goals. The underworld is filled with people like us. And not all of us are jackasses. We kinda like to follow Kevin Mitnick's way of life... we do this because its fun. And to prove we can. Not because we want to be rich or to ruin someone." - Sato Ichiro smirked.

- "Guess you are right. I never did think of it that way." - Fumikazu said. He glanced at the screen and saw the AIDA vaccine falling over the Gomorra and the Cubia Mag Hell. - "I still can not believe that guy arrived singing..." - Both snorted.

- "Yeah... oh well. Seems its time." - He said as he saw Haseo's Holy Form end. - "Oh darn it... he separated?"

- "Is that bad?" - The Hayami middle sibling asked.

- "Well... we had prepared for a very potent Data Drain... with them eight like that... it means it will be at least eleven normal Data Drains... or ten and Shuugo's..." - He chuckled.

- "Heheh... poor Shuubo is getting bashed..." - Fumikazu snickered while Kuro Bith saw him with an expression that seemed to say 'look who is talking'.

- "Anyway... nothing some little fast hacking can fix..." - The hacker said.

- "Can you do it in so little time?" - The boy questioned.

- "Hey! Do not underestimate me boy! Mistress choose me as her second in command for something!!" - He began to type furiously as the players on screen prepared their Data Drain. Fumikazu nervously glanced between the hacker and the monitor, sweating bullets. As the players on screen screamed their attack Kuro Bith slammed the 'enter' key of his keyboard. - "Operation Firewall!! Commence!!"

* * *

**- Various Locations - Real Life**** & Game -  
- 08:16 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

As the Epitaph Users and the trio of Kite's data drained the AIDA-fied Cubia Mag Hell and as the combined effort of CC Corp's worldwide servers and the hackers stolen bandwidth kicked on, the television screens began to flicker wildly. With the AIDA-vaccine taking its toll on the virus, the power Sakaki had used to transmit the events throughout the world's media, began to break. Little by little the television service on different countries throughout the globe began to return to its normal state, for those stations with pre-determined programming at least, whereas those live began to shut down into a blank screen or complete static. News report began to kick in and, according to the hackers plan, began to blame the problems to the AIDA virus and its creator, Amagi Jyotaro, to the anger of a black haired girl in America.

As the signal on his cellphone died, Sakuma Ryo sighed in annoyance. He had no more means to know what was going on. He knew so many Data Drains was probably overkill, but he knew, deep down, that Helba must probably have a backup plan. Resigning he sat inside his car, listening at the ambulance's sirens further down the road. For now, the only thing he could do was waiting. He text messaged An's cellphone telling her to contact him whenever she logged out. For now... she could only trust on his adopted daughter and friends.

Gaspard and Silabus' players, upon finding they could not watch the events on TV, turned off their respective sets and picked up their M2D's, intending to return inside the game, where their characters remained idle. Walking in the central plaza at Mac Anu, they saw as Moon Tree's GuildMaster, Zelkova, talked besides a Silver armored knight with red clothes. The man nodded and walked towards the bridge which led to the Chaos Gate. Before they could approach, a crowd passed in front of them. When those obstructing their sight passed, Zelkova was gone. In confusion they glanced around, but the only other players they knew they saw where Grein and Negimaru, who seemed to be pouting.

Aura, from her hidden area, closed her eyes as she felt the pulse advancing. Joining her conscience with that of the net, she began to guide the firewall sent by the hackers and CC Corp. Using her own will, she began to control the gathered resources, in order to contain the damage. She felt as many computers, across the globe, short circuited, overwhelmed by the output of power. Many would definitely would not be pleased, but it was a small price to pay for peace.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield****, BattleGround - Game** -**  
- 08:16**** PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

The players began to stop as they saw the Gomorra shrieking in pain. The AIDA infection of them had began to lower thanks to the vaccine Piros the 3rd had brought, yet they had continued their onslaught. Battle continued to rage for several minutes until an extremely shiny light began to manifest on top of the Mag Hell Dragon. The Gomorra began to turn their sights upon the monster, intending to aid their master.

- "Do not let them get back there!!" - Sirius roared as he unleashed a Divine Awakening alongside Taihaku and Antares.

Several dozens of magic users, ranging from Harvest Cleric's, Shadow Warlock's, Macabre Dancer's and four WaveMaster's, shot whatever offensive spell they held, creating a sight which resembled a fireworks festival. Burnt and dismembered Gomorra began to fall in the swamp, one by one. - "Keep it up! Do not mind the SP now!! Hit with all you got!!" - Mistral shouted at the top of her lungs.

As Alkaid ran, slashing down the Gomorra, she risked a glance above. Seeing the light, she stopped for a moment. Feeling the presence of a Gomorra, she jumped and casted a Ghost Falcon, ending its existence. However, in her distraction, she did not saw another monster on the area she jumped to evade the first one. Bracing for the impact she, instinctively, closed her eyes. Feeling the swish of a blade, she opened them to see the blue Lei Tribe warrior of Moon Tree. - "You okay?" - Sophora asked as she offered her hand.

- "Yeah... I am... Thanks." - Alkaid stood up, aided by Sophora.

- "For real... what is up with you Kuramoto?" - Sophora said as she stood back to back with Alkaid, killing another beast.

- "Hey! How do you know that name?" - Alkaid demanded.

- "Mere luck I guess. Sakaki did blurt out your name... I do wonder why I never knew it was you though..." - The Adept Rogue continued her attack.

- "Huh? Do I know you?" - The red haired Twin Blade glanced at the blue skinned warrior.

- "Guess its been some time since we last spoke... and the mic is not helping." - Sophora switched off the voice modifier. - "Better? Do you recognize my voice now? Chika-chan?"

- "You! Yuasa?" - Alkaid gaped. - "I... I never expected you to be..."

- "Neither did I... it was certainly a surprise... its been a long time... has it not?" - Sophora grinned.

- "It has... wait for Rena to hear this..." - Alkaid smirked. - "Yes. She is here." - She said upon Sophora's questioning glance. - "And you will not believe who she is... she had missed you, you know?"

- "And I have missed you both as well... maybe we should form a party one of this days..." - The Lei Tribe woman continued her attack.

- "You bet. For now... shall we?" - She grinned and Sophora grinned back. Glancing above once more, she unleashed another technique over the creatures.

Several minutes later, a grand explosion took place, blinding the players on the battleground. As they opened their eyes, they saw as the remaining Gomorra began to disappear in coded data. Before they could cheer, they ran for their lives, as the Mag Hell Dragon began to crumble.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield****, Inverted City Megin Fi Ruins - Game** -**  
- 08:****20 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Cubia roared in pain as the whole Mag Hell Dragon began to tremble. The power of the eleven energy blasts draining his code bit by bit enraged him, yet he also stood powerless. AIDA's interference, taking over him, had made him an easy target, specially after the vaccine had been installed. Being as his body was being manipulated by AIDA, a protect break had taken place as the virus began to crumble. Regaining his senses, he could do no more than scream as the power of the eleven data drains destroyed his data. He tried to make his Gomorra return to him, but the players down at the battlefield had prevented him from reaching his most numerous army. He managed to summon a few above the Mag Hell, but the players not draining him were easily disposing of them. With a snarl of rage, his body exploded in coded data.

- "Did we do it?" - Kite questioned as every one of them panted, falling on their knees, product of using the forbidden technique.

- "It is over?" - Haseo questioned as well.

The Mag Hell Dragon began to tremble slowly. - "What the hell?" - Shuugo shouted.

- "Its returning to its dormant state..." - Zefie informed the group. - "It is not safe here... we must get away." - She said and the group nodded.

- "We have a slight problem... we lost a flying user and gained seven more players..." - BlackRose informed.

- "Oh hell..." - Saku stated.

- "You know Yata... I am very tempted to..." - Haseo approached the bald man. - "Throw you down from here. HOW DARE YOU ORDER ME AROUND WHEN YOU ARE MY AGE?"

- "Ehh... so you found out huh?" - Yata coughed.

- "It really is not the time for this... you know?" - Albireo whispered.

- "You think that is somewhat annoying? Try having a ten year old order you around... cause that happened during the first Twilight..." - Kite added, glancing at Yata. BlackRose and Balmung nodded.

- "Uhh... guys?" - Shuugo sweatdropped. - "We have a situation here? You know?"

- "Ugh... idiots. The lot of them." - Zefie shocked her hands, and a protective shield emerged around the group.

- "Whoa!" - Orca exclaimed as he felt himself being levitated. - "Nice!!"

- "So... why did we not use this method before?" - Tsukasa asked.

- "You guys did not ask. And you were flying already anyway." - Zefie smirked. - "Idiots." - Everyone sweatdropped.

As the sphere of light left Megin Fi they saw the Lost Ground continue to twist. Megin Fi slowly began to crumble, raining rocks on the ground. - "Damn... those down there are in danger!!" - Kuhn shouted. A moment later, Azure Kite jumped outside the sphere and glided under the crumbling lost ground. He found his partner, Azure BlackRose, flying under Megin Fi as well. Both began to slash down the incoming rocks. Balmung was about to join them, but Zefie stopped him. Arguing it was their turn. Leaving the group above the tower, besides Hokuto, Zefie took the hand of Lycoris and both flew towards Megin Fi. Kite saw as the players began to run to safety.

With a blinding light, both young AI began to create a protective barrier, shielding the players on the battleground. Ovan mentioned that their presence was not enough and even offered to use his Avatar to aid them. The offer earned him a slap to the head, courtesy of Yata, surprisingly, who stated that in their weakened state using an Avatar could be suicide. Atoli, who had remained speechless after using the Data Drain, prayed for their safety. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, whose owner was none other than Haseo. Not meeting his eyes, she returned her sight to the crumbling Lost Ground. A few minutes passed, with no other sound than the crumbling of Mag Hell, until no data remained of the Dragon.

- "Victory!!" - Piros the 3rd shouted and hell broke lose as the gathered players cheered.

- "Wohoo!!" - Rachel screamed as she jumped over Usagimaru, tackling him to the ground.

Gardenia high-fived Ryoko as they joined the cheers. Marlo found himself grinning as he exhaled. He sought MoonStone and froze upon seeing the man having a 'one-word' conversation with the small Lei Tribe girl from before. - "Ah... a one-word friend huh? Figures?" - He snickered. MoonStone indeed kept having a one-word conversation with Furufuru.

- "Yes! Infini!! I lo...!" - Raid was hit with Infini's knees as the girl launched herself over Matsu, who did not see Raid's misfortune. The fallen boy found himself pressed to Hiiragi's chest one second later.

- "Hiiragi!! You are here!!" - Matsu yelled above the noise.

- "Yes!! I am glad to see you my friends!!" - The blond man yelled, pressing Raid tighter to him.

Besides a broken column, Saburou allowed herself to drop on the floor. - "Man... I am so tired..." - She sighed.

- "You and us..." - Asta said as she dropped besides the green-haired. - "You know? Not being a PK is nice for a change..."

- "Quite an experience..." - IYOTEN spoke. - "Maybe we have what it takes to challenge Tri-Emperor Haseo now. After all that training." -

- "Not yet. But maybe some day!" - Antares laughed out loud. - "Now where is the booze?"

- "Its a new record. He went for six hours without mentioning it! Hurry! Record it!" - Taihaku offered.

- "Bah! I like you more when you are serious." - Antares spat.

- "No. I am Sirius." - Sirius spoke and everybody laughed.

- "That... was lame..." - IYOTEN added and those around laughed yet again.

The group suddenly burst in laughs once more as they saw Adamas kissing the floor, saying he was glad to be back on known terrain. Midori, who stood besides the boy, sighed in annoyance. Glancing at Saburou, she nodded her head and turned around. Saburou saw her curious, but decided against questioning the CELL-created girl. She probably wanted to be alone for a change.

Ouka smirked as she saw Sanjuro twirling Hotaru around in the air. She commented they looked like a pair of lovebirds, which caused Sanjuro to stutter saying they were only long time friends. And that he was married anyway. The man missed Hotaru's disappointed face though, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Ouka. Shacking her head, she gave a loud yawn. She suddenly felt a pleasant pressure on her shoulders and vaguely heard Fumikazu, on the real world, telling her to relax.

Mimiru, Carl, Rena (who already spoke with Sophora causing the pink-haired to squeal), Shuugo, Alkaid, Mistral and Mireille ran towards the area where the AI girls had left the Epitaph Users and the rest, with grins on their faces. As they approached, Alkaid found herself stopping, with the grin leaving her face. Rena, Shuugo and Carl noticed this and stopped, whereas Shino ran towards Ovan, hugging the man. Mimiru was already fusing over Tsukasa, while Mistral and Mireille jumped over Kite and BlackRose. Rena glanced at her friend in worry, wondering what happened. The answer came when Shuugo pointed out towards the group on the tower. Haseo stood in the middle embracing Atoli. Lowering her sight to the floor, Alkaid logged out. Rena was sure she saw a lone tear falling.

- "We should go with her..." - Shuugo suggested and Rena nodded. The twins glanced at the dot hackers for the last time before logging out as well.

Ovan found himself blinking as Shino cried on his chest. Giving a long sigh, he returned the hug a moment later. - "Sorry for worrying you..." - The Steam Gunner whispered.

Endrance fused over Kite and BlackRose, only to find himself one moment later in a headlock, courtesy of Mistral. - "Mou! Look at how much you have grown Elk!!" - She joked while Mireille laughed. Kite and BlackRose linked hands as they smiled at the sight.

- "Ah... I am glad this is over..." - Kuhn sighed. He glanced at Orca and Balmung and shook his head. - "Will I ever get the spotlight?"

- "Why would you want that?" - Carl spoke besides him.

- "Why hello there lady. Do I know you?" - The Steam Gunner asked.

- "Not really. But Tokuoka is my father. And you better not flirt with me. There is a certain girl besides you, on the real world, worrying about you." - Carl answered.

- "You mean? Mai? She is... waiting for me?" - Kuhn gaped.

- "She is." - Carl answered. She swore she could see some tears on Kuhn's eyes as he grinned.

- "I... I see... I better not fuck it up this time huh?" - He closed his eyes. - "Thank Aura..." - He smirked to the sky, with tears this time falling. Carl merely shook her head. She glanced towards Haseo and wondered how to approach her old friend.

Mimiru, meanwhile, held Tsukasa tightly to her chest. The Wavemaster hugged her as equally strong, all while laughing. Albireo saw them and smiled, all while Hokuto piggy-ridded him. The ex-admin remembered the time where he encountered Tsukasa, before the mess began. - "So I see you are doing okay..."

Tsukasa glanced at the man and gasped. - "Ah!! Now I remember you! From that time!! I... I am very sorry!!" - Mimiru wondered what was going on.

- "Do not worry. That is in the past. Am I just glad to see you are doing fine now." - He glanced at the sky. - "Funny... how many of us meet thanks to that witch... she screwed us all... but I guess we must thank her for making us meet."

- "Dangerous words pal." - Mimiru said. - "But... I guess they are true."

- "Yeah!!!" - Hokuto cheered. Seeing Pi distracted, she jumped over her, making the Tribal Grappler scream in surprise. - "Reiko!!!"

- "What? Ha... Haruka-san?" - Pi chocked.

- "You gave me a scare damn it!! Do not do that again! Okay!?" - Hokuto began to cry on Pi's shoulder.

- "Yeah... sorry..." - Pi smiled down at her friend.

Saku scratched her head at everybody began to chat. - "So I guess they all have their own lives. Oh well..." - She sighed.

- "Iori-kun is very worried about you, you know?" - The voice of BlackRose made Saku turn around, wideeyed.

- "Bo?... Iori is?" - Saku asked.

- "Of course he is. He is your brother." - Kite kneeled.

- "But... is he not mad at me? For rupturing our connection?" - Saku fidgeted.

- "Oh... he is." BlackRose answered. - "But he understands... he just wants to see you."

- "For real?" - The pink-haired nodded. - "Thank you..." - Saku hugged BlackRose suddenly. - "How do you know my brother anyway?" - Kite and BlackRose told her about their meeting.

Atoli held her eyes closed as she rested on Haseo's embrace. She wished time would stop, but Sakaki's words still rang on her head. Sighing, she pushed Haseo away. She had a lot to think. AIDA did not pollute her thoughts... but rather brought down her innermost feelings... so in a way... she still held doubts.

- "Atoli?" - Haseo questioned. - "What is wrong?"

- "So many things Haseo..." - She whispered. - "So many things..." - She walked away from the noise, Haseo following her.

- "Will you tell me?" - The silver haired boy said. - "You know I will always be there for you..."

- "Stop that... do not do it out of pity..." - Atoli yelled back. Her shout was drowned by the constant cheers, so no one other than Haseo heard her.

- "Why are you saying that?" - Haseo asked.

- "I need to think... my infection with AIDA made me realize... all the things I have fooled myself with... you must understand... AIDA did the same to you." - She glanced at him, over her shoulder. When he nodded, she continued. - "I have told myself so many lies... that I began believing them... when? I do not know. I really do not know what is real anymore... and I need to sort out my own thoughts. But I am sure of something... can I really shout out my feelings so openly? I really doubt it... are they real? Wish I knew... will I ever know? Maybe... but... I have no regrets. For I have wonderful friends." - She smiled sweetly.

- "Chigusa..." - Haseo whispered.

- "Now... as Shino told you... be honest to yourself..." - The blond girl said.

- "How... do you know that?" - Haseo asked, wideeyed.

- "I... um... well... I kinda glanced at your thoughts while we were fused on the Holy Form..." - Atoli blushed heavily.

- "Hey!!" - Haseo blushed as well. - "So you... uh..."

- "Sorry... but I meant everything I said." - Atoli turned around. She felt Haseo encircle his arms on her waist, resting his forehead on her head.

- "Yeah... I know... I am glad I got to meet you Atoli... I really am... you taught me a lot of things..." - He whispered.

- "Silly... it was you who taught me a lot..." - She placed her hands over his. She felt her body began to flicker in light. Glancing at Haseo, she saw him in the same state. - "Guess its time to wake up huh?"

- "I guess so. Friends?" - Haseo asked.

- "Friends forever." - She smiled at him as she vanished.

Haseo glanced at the field and saw most of the gathered starting to disappear. He saw Kite, BlackRose, Carl and Tsukasa glancing at him. With a nod, he pumped his fist in the air as everything faded from his sight. As the darkness enveloped him, he felt alive.

* * *

**- Kamagaya General Hospital, Room of Kusaka Chigusa, Chiba - Real Life -  
- 09:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Kusaka Chigusa slowly opened her eyes to see an unknown ceiling among the darkness. Hearing the beep of machines she glanced around noticing, for the first time, the tube connected to her left hand. Straining herself, she did her best to sit down, only for a wave of dizziness to pass over her. Pressing her cold palm over her forehead, she closed her eyes tightly.

- "Ow... my head..." - She whispered.

- "Chigusa?" - A familiar voice spoke. Before she could answered, Chigusa felt herself being embraced softly.

- "Mu... Mum?" - Chigusa was shocked. Her shock grew bigger as she felt the hot tears falling from her mother's eyes. She was momentarily blinded as the lights were turned on. As her eyes adjusted to the light, a gentle hand was over her head. - "Dad?"

- "You scared us dear..." - The man said between tears.

- "I... I thought I lost you... I do not know what happened... but please... do not scare me like that ever again... you are my little girl... I could not bare losing you..." - Her mother sobbed.

- "What...?" - The girl was speechless.

- "Chigusa... dear... I know we have been hard... but we thought we were doing the best for you... none of that matters anymore... what matters is... you are here with us..." - The man embraced his wife and daughter.

- "Daddy... I... I..." - She broke in tears. - "Thank you..."

Chigusa finally understood what they meant when they said... hope dies last.

* * *

**- St. Luke's International Hospital, Room of Indou Masato, Tokyo – Real Life –  
- 09:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017–**

Indou Masato slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Nanao Shino. The girl immediately enveloped him in a hug, making the man smile. With her help, he slowly sat as he looked around the room. Turning towards Shino, intending to ask her something, he suddenly felt her lips over his. Wideeyed, Masato blinked, but soon found himself responding to the kiss. After a short while, both separated, panting.

- "I love you... I always have... I always will..." - Shino smiled at him.

- "Shino... but... what about Haseo?" - He asked.

- "Haseo... Ryou... I love him too... but... not like I love you. Sincerely... I was confused... but today... I had to take a decision... and I do not regret it." - Shino embraced him.

- "But I hurt you..." - Masato glanced at her eyes.

- "And I forgave you... I told you... I understand why you did it." - The girl smiled.

- "You told me?" - Ovan's player was honestly confused.

- "Well... you where comatose." - She giggled and he sweatdropped. - "Anyway... I believe someone wishes to speak with you..." - She handled him the phone. He took it, confused.

- "Yes?" - Ovan spoke to the phone.

- "_Onii-chan?" - _Aina's voice reached Ovan and he blinked back tears.

- "Aina..." - Masato's forehead found itself resting on Shino's shoulder. She smiled at him while brushing his hair with her fingers. Glancing at the moon, through the window, she sighed.

* * *

**- ****Various Locations - Real Life -  
- 09:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

As many of the comatose players began to wake up they found themselves embraces by their siblings, parents or friends. Most of them argued they did not remember what had happened and faked ignorance about if they had been dreaming or something. The general consensus between them had been that none of the events they had lived through should be made public. Things could get messy. Most of Saburou's group accepted this decision, for they had grown close the short time they spent together.

At his hospital room, Ichinose Kaoru, embraced his parents, happy to know Mia still resided within him, reminding him he was never alone. Not inside the game, nor in the real world. For he was loved. And proof of that was in front of him. Macha smiled from within the depths of Kaoru's mind.

At her hospital room, Saeki Reiko found herself being scolded and embraced at the same time, by Haruka. The woman had not stopped weeping ever since she was reunited with her friend online. The smirking man, who Reiko assumed was Albireo, shrugged in the couch, while smirking. She saw the man exit the room, calling for a nurse. Sighing, Reiko allowed Haruka to fuse over her.

On his own hospital room, Hino Takumi woke up to see ton of get well presents. Sighing in despair, he wondered who was the fool to give out his hospital room to his fans. Reaching for a card, he laughed out loud upon seeing it belonged to Piroshi. - "Of course... it must have been him... idiot." - He laughed. The genius teen reached for the telephone and called a nurse, before dialing his parents. - "Guess vacation is over..."

Upon waking up, Asta's player, Hori Tatsumi, found himself embraced by her little sister, Hori Mayumi, Gord's player, who cried on his shoulder. When she calmed down, she questioned him about what she saw on TV, making him sweat in trouble.

Saburou's player, Nagai Yasuo, smirked as he woke up. Stretching, he eyed the bathroom and walked towards it without thinking it twice. He sighed in relief as he did not feel the urge to sit down anymore. Life was good for him. - "Aw screw it... I do not want to think any bad phrase right now..." - He laughed.

At New Creatures studio, Rachel fused over Usagimaru's injured shoulder, making the staff heal him. The man joked it was just a scratch, but the girl scolded him. Upon the questioning glance of the Director, Usagimaru asked him to maintain what they saw in secret. The man accepted it, but demanded to know what happened. Phoning for pizza, for he felt it was going to be a long night, Usagimaru and Rachel began their tale.

At the floor above the Moon Gym, Marlo's player reached for a soda. Drinking it in one gulp, he snickered as he saw MoonStone's player still engrossed on the chat with the Furufuru girl. Smirking, he left the room, intending to go home to get a good night's sleep. As he walked down the stairs, he heard his friend approach. Upon his questioning glance, MoonStone's player just answered Furufuru had awakened, but had given him her cellphone number before that happened. He was text messaging her already.

Opening her eyes, Infini's player sighed in relief as she was back on the real world. Glancing at her sleeping parents, she giggled. Seeking among the things besides her bed, she smiled upon finding her cellphone. Her parents knew her well. For they knew the first thing she would seek, when awakened, would be her phone. Booting it, she saw the Kitty wallpaper before text messaging Matsu's player. She just hoped the guy also had her phone with him.

Waking up with a loud yawn, Ogata Mikihisa, Antares' player, scared his wife. His two daughters ran to embrace him as the woman calmed down. He laughed heartily as the little girls cried on his arms while his wife approached and embraced the three. - "Ah... its good to see you three... it really is..." - He embraced them more strongly. After a few minutes he questioned. - "So... do they serve booze here?"

As Sirius, real name Myeon-do Min, and Taihaku, real name, Kurokai Keisuke awakened on their respective hospital rooms, they both sighed in relief. Finding themselves alone on their respective rooms did nothing to darken their moods. They both worked aboard and alone. Sirius specially was away from his natal Korea. They were just glad the nightmare had ended.

Yuasa Miki opened her eyes to find her family talking in a corner. Calling them suddenly, her parents and her younger brother ran to embrace her. Her older sister called for a nurse before joining the embrace. The black haired girl smiled upon finding herself reunited with her family. Thinking about her friends, Chika and Rena, she hoped everything worked for them as well.

Kudou Shingo, Matsu's player, opened his eyes to the dark hospital room. Seeing no one made him sigh. He was expecting to at least see his mother, but it seems that an ex-delinquent like him could not hope to be cared for. Hearing a distant beep, he blinked. Standing up, he sought among his clothes, which were inside the hospital closet. Opening the cellphone he saw Infini's text message. Smirking, he typed back. As he pressed the send key, the door to his room opened. A pair of adults gaped at him before running to embrace him. Shingo's eyes widened at seeing both his parents there. His eyes softening, he embraced them back.

Yuki Fumihiko, Hiiragi's player, opened his eyes at the same time a male nurse was checking his pulse. The nurse jumped in fright as the man tried to embrace him. When he ran outside the room, Fumihiko smirked. Moments later, his mother ran inside. He pouted upon not seeing the nurse again, but then smirked remembering he could return later.

Hotaru sighed as she took off the old FMD. Glancing through the window, she saw the sun rising. Standing up, she yawned. She had not slept throughout all the night and wanted to sleep. Feeling herself sweaty, she stood up from her chair and stripped out of her underwear, letting it drop on the floor. She walked inside her bathroom, intending to wash away, before returning to bed, trying to make the take dissapointment, of finding about Sanjuro's marriage, away.

Sanjuro's player yawned as he turned off the computer. Walking to his room, he saw his wife still sleeping. Crawling inside the bed, he fell asleep within seconds. As he slept, his mind kept returning to the sight of Hotaru's character.

Ryoko and Gardenia sighed as they removed the FMD from their heads. Calling a maid, Ryoko ordered food for both of them while Gardenia dialed home, telling them she was spending the night at her friend's house. They wanted to chat about what they saw, for the night was young.

* * *

**- Delta Root Town****, Eternal City Mac Anu - Game -  
- ****09:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Saku stretched as she walked through the busy streets of Mac Anu. She sighed in contempt as she saw things returning to normal. Or the most normal they can get inside the game at least. Walking she spotted Silabus and Gaspard and waved at them. They seemed to want to ask her what she knew, but Saku quickly disappeared among the crowd. For now, she just wanted to rest. Spotting the transporter, she teleported near the port to Hy Brasail. Sitting down, she glanced at the virtual sky.

- "Ah... its good to be free..." - She sighed.

She spent her time there, ignoring the players who approached her, requesting to create a party with them. Usually she would kick them for trying, but for now, she just wanted to remain in peace. She felt someone sitting besides her and, curious, she glanced at whoever had dared to sit there. Her eyes widened.

- "Bo?" - She was gaping at her twin brother, sitting there, besides her.

- "Hello Onee-chan." - He smiled at her and suddenly jumped at her, embracing the girl. Both lose their balance and ended up falling on the water, yet they never broke the embrace.

- "How? How is this possible? I mean... last time it was because of the avatar... but... why now?" - She stuttered.

- "Aura." - He smiled at her. - "When everything ended... she emailed me... and told me to log in. She did this. We can now both enjoy the game together, Onee-chan!!" - He began to cry on her arms.

- "Oh Bo... Iori..." - She began to cry.

- "I missed you... I love you Sakura... please do not leave me again..." - Bo pleaded.

- "I promise..." - She embraced him tightly, ignoring those players that had approached upon seeing them fall.

* * *

**- Monitoring Room, CC Corp Headquarters, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 09:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Iwazaki Ken surrendered to fatigue as he sighed in relief. Seeing the status screen, he saw that their firewall operation had been successful, for only a small portion of the pulse managed to pass through their defenses. Silently thanking Helba, the man finally allowed himself to sleep as he closed his eyes.

Shibayama Saki took hold of her cigars and began to smoke the last one, this time enjoying the taste of tobacco on her mouth. She still hated hackers, but she admitted that without their help this could not have been resolved. Knowing hell was going to happen soon, due to the connection Amagi held with CC Corp, she grumbled. In an act of selfishness, she decided to allow some other department taking care of the leftover mess. She needed a vacation, and she totally intended to take one. Bahamas seemed like an interesting place to visit. Putting off her cigar, she allowed sleep to take over her.

Every technician around the room, seeing their bosses sleeping, soon found themselves losing the battle against Morpheus, falling asleep in whatever place they could find around the room. It was finally over.

* * *

**- Hacker's Hideout, Old Warehouse, Japan - Real Life -  
- 0****9:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Hiroshi took off his M2D tired as hell. Glancing at his fiancée he approached her, and without caring their friend were around, kissed her deeply. Akira returned the kiss just as fiercely, without caring about the wolf whistles they were earning from their friends. Ouka's player, Sayu, herself was kissing Fumikazu, who blinked in surprise. Balmung's player, Akio, joked with Orca's player, Yasuhiko about it. Mayumi, Mistral's player, meanwhile covered little Mirei's eyes, who grumbled about wanting to see. Kuro Bith ate a candy bar besides them.

- "Ne... Akira..." - Hiroshi spoke as they broke the kiss.

- "Yes?" - She glanced at his eyes.

- "I have been thinking... I do not want to wait any longer... lets set a date for the wedding." - He smiled at her.

- "Hiro! I... Yes!" - Akira embraced him and they laughed. Their friends, hearing their decision, cheered for them.

- "Hey... is it me... or this place looks a bit empty?" - Yasuhiko asked.

- "It is. Most of my people have left. With our mission finished, there was no point for us to remain on the same place." - Kuro Bith answered. - "I myself, shall take my leave. My people will take you to wherever you desire."

Hiroshi stood up and walked towards the man. Offering his hand, he spoke. - "Thank you. For everything. We could not have done it without you or Helba."

- "It was my pleasure Kite." - They shook hands. - "Everything to preserve Aura."

As Kuro Bith walked away, Akira glanced around, noticing the absence of three of them. - "Hey Kazu... where are Rena, Shuubo and Chika?"

Fumikazu glanced to her sister and answered. - "They left some minutes ago. Dunno what could have happened, but Shuubo asked if someone could take them back to their hotel. Rena seemed to be chatting with Kuramoto though."

- "I wonder what happened..." - Yasuhiko scratched his head. He walked away alongside Akio, who began to prepare his motorcycle.

- "Mum... I think I know what happened..." - Mirei told her mother what she saw.

- "Oh..." - Mayumi frowned.

- "It can not be helped huh?" - Akira sighed.

- "Tch..." - Hiroshi grumbled.

* * *

**- Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music Dorms, Room of Shoji An and Miyake Kira, Tokyo - Real Life –  
- 0****9:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Kira and An removed their M2D as the players began to disappear from within the game, signaling their awakening on the real world. Smiling at each other, the two girls laughed from their place on the floor, where they sat, as the game was shut down on their laptops. Taking hold of Kira's hand on hers, An approached her friend. Their faces approaching slowly, they closed their eyes as their lips met on a slow and sweet kiss. Pressing their foreheads together, they glanced upon their eyes for a while. Suddenly remembering something, An moved Kira's shirt to the side, examining her shoulder, which in turn made Kira wince.

- "As I feared... you are injured... let me get the first aid box to disinfect this." - An stood up.

- "It is not that bad..." - Kira grumbled.

- "Maybe it is not. But I am not taking any chances." - An argued back as she walked outside the room. As she took hold of the box, she dropped her cellphone. Upon retrieving it from the floor she saw Sakuma Ryo's message. Returning to the room, she ordered Kira to strip down the top, making the girl blush. Setting down the box, she dialed Sakuma and put him on speaker, as she worked on Kira's shoulder.

- "_An!! I have been dialing you!! Are you and Kira okay?" _- The worried voice of Bear's player reached them.

- "Yes. We are fine. We just logged out. I assume you know what happened." - An answered.

- _"Yes. I am aware. Sadly I was in a remote village with no internet access when I received Helba's email. Even now I am still trapped within a traffic jam." - _The man answered.

- "Whoa... those places still exist?" - Kira joked, making An laugh.

- "_Ha ha... very funny. So... how is Sora?" - _An's adoptive father questioned.

- "He seemed to be recovering his memories slowly. It will take some time for he to remember everything. I still can not believe all that happened to him after he helped save me. I do not regret logging again to help him." - An answered. - "It something was worth it... it was this." - She said as she ended tending Kira's shoulder.

- "_Well... I am glad you both are okay. I will be hanging now... seems the traffic is finally moving. I guess I will return home now. No point on trying to do more today. If I can, I will visit tomorrow_." - The older man stated.

- "Do phone if you do." - An said as she ended the call. - "And there is something else that was definitely worth it..."

- "Yeah? What?" - Kira asked.

- "This." - An said as she sat on Kira's lap and kissed her lover. Kira smiled as she returned the kiss.

* * *

**- Amagi Jyotaro's Abandoned Apartment, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 0****9:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Tokuoka Junichirou smoked as he talked through his cellphone, with his wife Kyoko. The woman explained to him what had made Junko log. He understood her reasons and thanked she was fine. As he talked he saw as Salvador talked with Michiru on his own cellphone and Piroshi did the same with his wife. Thankfully Piroshi was not singing anymore. Glancing at Gendor, he saw the hacker preparing the equipment to leave. Ending the call, he approached the man.

- "Thanks for everything Gendor. Please tell Kuro Bith this as well. Knowing him, he probably is leaving already and we will not be able to contact him." - Tokuoka asked.

- "Worry not. I shall give him your message." - Gendor answered. - "It was a pleasure working with you. I am too taking my leave now. My companion will take you back to the Takeguma Hospital. I suppose you wish to see your family.

- "Ah. I do. Thanks again." - They shook hands. Gendor shook hands with the reporter and programmer as well.

- "Well Amigos. Seems it ended well." - Salvador smirked.

- "Oh yeah! That was intense!" - Piroshi laughed. - "And I am hungry! Anyone up for some Tacos?"

- "Uhmmm. Tacos. I love them. Specially extra spicy." - Salvador answered. - "But not today, thanks. Maybe some other day. For now... I wish to go to the hospital to see Michiru"

- "Aha!! The path of love!!" - Piroshi smirked.

- "Hey! Its not like that!" - Salvador blushed.

- "Sure. Tell yourself that." - Tokuoka added, making them laugh.

* * *

**- Takeguma Unive****rsity Hospital, Kasumi Tomonari and Misaki Ryou's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 0****9:00 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Both Misaki Ryou and Tomonari Kasumi grumbled as they opened their eyes. Ryou found himself being helped by two of the girls he had meet earlier that day. He saw another girl embracing a boy several years older than him. Twitching in pain, he saw bandages around his waist.

- "Easy there. You were injured earlier remember? The AIDA made your injury real." - Junko informed.

- "That voice... you are... Carl?" - Ryou asked.

- "Yeah. Here I am called Nimura Junko though. We did not get a chance to present ourselves earlier." - Junko answered.

- "Hello! I am Aihara Yuki." - The second girl informed him. - "You gave us a scare. But thankfully everything went smoothly. Oh! And the way you kicked those AI's ass was fantastic!"

- "Uh... right..." - Ryou dumbly said.

- "Yo! Haseo! Glad to see you okay man." - The boy shouted at him. Ryou recognized the voice.

- "Kuhn?" - He blinked. - "Is that you?"

- "In the flesh. Tomonari Kasumi at yer service." - He smirked. - "And this lovely lady is Minase Mai." - He embraced Mai tightly.

- "Ah... the girlfriend you spoke fondly off." - Ryou blurted out, making Mai blush.

- "Yeah..." - Kasumi blushed.

- "So... have you told her about your female contact collection? You almost had the thousand." - Ryou smirked and Kasumi gulped. Junko and Yuki watched in interest while Mai glared at him. Kyoko and Michiru giggled in the background.

- "Uh... yeah... that. Can someone hand me my phone please?" - Michiru gave him the phone that had been among his clothes. - "Mai..." - He glanced at the girl. - "This contact list... is how much worth you are to me... not even a thousand girls are enough to replace you... and with you here now... I do not need this anymore." - He entered the menu and deleted them all. - "They meant nothing. I have never stopped thinking about you..."

- "Kasumi-kun..." - Mai's eyes teared.

- "Ugh... I can verify that story... I lost count of how many times he talked about you. And here I was hoping to get him in trouble." - He winked at Yuki and Junko, who understood his intentions. He glanced away as Mai kissed Kasumi, for the first time in years. Yuki gagged at the sight.

- "So how did you all log in anyway? With the old classes and everything." - Ryou asked and Junko explained everything that happened. - "Ah... Helba... I kinda remember her... damn memories."

- "Well... the important thing is you are all back." - Yuki placed her hand over Ryou's head. Upon his protest she argued she was older, to deal with it. He grumbled in answer.

- "Hey... what happened to Chika? I did not see her after the battle ended..." - The boy sighed.

- "Dunno. Did not see her. Why do you not phone her?" - Junko suggested.

- "Good idea. Uh... where is my phone?" - Yuki handed it to him, but he grumbled upon seeing it broken. - "Argh... guess it must have cracked when I fell. Hey Kuhn. Lent me yours, will ya?"

- "Sure. And do add your contact again. I kinda erased it alongside the whole contact list." - Kasumi shrugged.

- "Dork." - The group laughed. Haseo inserted his chip on Kuhn's phone and dialed. The call sent him directly to the recorder. He lowered the phone as Kyoko stepped forward to examine his injury. After a while, the door opened to allow entrance to Hiroshi, Akira, Salvador and Tokuoka. Piroshi had returned home, to see his wife, while Mayumi had likewise gone home alongside Mirei. Sayu, Fumikazu and Yasuhiko remained on the hospital lobby, not wanting to crowd the room. Akio, Balmung's player, had left the group since they left the warehouse.

- "Yo!" - Salvador greeted.

- "I see you are awake. That is good." - Hiroshi said as he approached Ryou's bed. Akira stood besides him.

- "Yeah... I probably should say thanks so... thanks." - Ryou lamely stated, while glancing at the wall. - "And not just for today... but for that event years ago..."

- "No need to say it. We know it can be hard with your jumbled memories." - Akira sat on the bed, taking his hand.

Ryou sighed as he glanced at the diverse group. All connected by the game. And all held a connection with him, whether his life as Sora or as Haseo. With widened eyes, he glanced at Junko, Tokuoka, Mai and Kasumi in turns. Bowing his head, he spoke. - "I am sorry..."

- "Huh? What has gotten in you boy?" - Tokuoka questioned.

- "I... I PKed Carl when I was Sora... leaving her comatose... and I did the same with Tomonari and Minase-san... for that... I am sorry..." - The boy closed his eyes.

- "The past is in the past." - Mai spoke and Ryou raised his head. He saw Mai kneeling besides him. She took hold of his hand and spoke. - "You were being manipulated... you are not at fault. So please... instead of asking for forgiveness... forgive yourself. Do not let this memories sour your life..."

- "She is right." - Akira took his other hand. - "Like we said earlier... if we allow them to control our lives... we lose. Go forward. You have done much to help everybody already. You saved Tsukasa and helped reviving Aura... you became who you are right now in order to save your friends..."

- "But I..." - Ryou began.

- "No buts." - Mai nearly shouted. - "Just forgive yourself. And live on."

Ryou sighed as he felt the warmth of the girl's hands on his. - "Thanks..."

- "You are one hell of a guy you know?" - Hiroshi smirked.

- "Likewise." - Ryou smirked back.

The television set suddenly light up on its own, attracting the attention of the group. When Helba appeared on screen, they relaxed. - "_I see you people are fine. That is good. I just came to say goodbye. No more words needs to be said. I just need to connect you with Aura, who wishes to speak with you. Farewell." - _Helba disappeared from the screen and on its place Aura appeared, alongside Zefie and Lycoris. In the background, the four Azure Knights could be seen. Azure Orca and Azure Balmung had been repaired, a little late though.

- "_My friends... I am happy to see you well." - _Aura smiled.

- "Likewise. Uh... you can hear us, right?" - Hiroshi asked.

- "_I can Kite. I am here just to tell you I am returning to my duties within The World. We will protect it once more, hoping for a new golden era. And for that... I wish you could aid me." - _She told them. They nodded in answer. - "_I assume you are staying on the game... using your recovered accounts. Worry not... they can not be deleted, for they have my blessing. Dot Hackers... Infinity Eight... and all those that have aided within and outside the boundaries of The World... I believe a new name is in order for you, my friends. If you shall accept... I wish to call you... The Twilight Knights."_

- "That has a nice ring to it." - Junko smirked.

- "Cool!! Now I can really be part of the group!" - Yuki high fived Salvador, who had spoken.

- "Twilight Knights huh?" - Kite smirked. - "Why not?"

- "Sure... I guess..." - Ryou shrugged. - "Will everybody...?"

- _"Yes... everybody of you who aided in this crisis. I shall email you all later. I am preparing a special Lost Ground to work as your meeting place. Think of it as a Guild Dungeon." - _Aura smiled. - "_For now... I take my leave. It was a pleasure meeting you all again." - _Lycoris and Zefie waved at them. It seemed they were not the only ones seeing this scene.

- "Hey Hayami-san..." - Ryou called the girl when the excitement of seeing Aura faded away.

- "Yes? And call me Akira." - She answered.

- "Your adoptive brother and sister... the Kunisaki Twins... have you spoken with them? I mean... I tried contacting Chika... but could not reach her..." - Ryou said.

- "Uh... about that... I am sorry... I phoned Rena earlier. They seemed to be preparing their things to fly back to Hokkaido later tonight." - Akira answered.

- "What? But... their flight was scheduled for tomorrow..." - He questioned.

- "I do not know the details... but I think Rena's mother rescheduled the flight. Do not know why though." - Akira sighed. Her eyes widened as Haseo tried to stand up, but cringed in pain.

- "Hey! What are you doing?" - Kyoko scolded him as she approached.

- "I have to go see her... I need to speak with her..." - Ryou grumbled as he felt blood wetting the bandages.

- "Not on my watch young man! Your wounds need healing." - The doctor argued back.

- "I do not care! I... I need to see her..." - Ryou spat back. Junko's hands were pressed over his shoulders.

- "And we will take you there..." - Junko said.

- "Junko!" - Kyoko scolded.

- "Mum! This is important!" - The woman sighed. Turning to her father, she questioned. - "Is the van still there?" - She grumbled as Tokuoka answered negatively. - "Do you know the time of the flight?"

- "Midnight. But since you need to be there an hour earlier... that leaves us with just about forty minutes." - Akira answered, glancing at the clock which readied 10:20 PM.

- "Enough time." - Junko and Yuki aided Ryou to stand up.

- "I shall go get transport." - Salvador said as he exited the room first.

- "Good luck man." - Kasumi gave Haseo thumbs up as they exited.

* * *

**- Theta Hidden Forbidden Battlefield, The Coite-Bodher Battlefield - Game** -**  
- 09:20**** PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Silver Knight walked among the ruins of the Lost Ground. Glancing among the rocks, swamps and grass, he sought for several minutes. This was the task given to him by Zelkova after all. A task that came directly from Aura and Helba. Hearing a sound, he stood on guard for a moment, only to see a female approaching.

- "Who are you?" - Silver Knight questioned.

- "I am Midori. I saw Zelkova and he asked me to aid you."

- "Tch. Whatever. You know what we are seeking, right?"

- "Yes. I am aware. Worry not. I will not act out of what they expect." - Midori exclaimed.

Together they walked around the Lost Ground. Grumbling, Silver Knight grasped his chin. Midori, by his side, stopped to listen. The Blade Brandier watched the girl in curiousness for a while. When her eyes opened, she signaled him to follow her. They ran around the tower, until they arrived to the back of it. Silver Knight saw a Tri-Edge signed marked on its back, exactly the same as the one on the central plaza. And below it, their target. Sakaki.

The man's body was mangled and broken. Few dark spots remained on it. He watched them with unfocused eyes. - "Hold him." - Silver Knight ordered as Midori held him in place. Taking out a syringe, containing AIDA's antivirus, he inserted it into his body. Sakaki began to twitch in pain as the leftover AIDA began to break. His painful cries continued for a while as the dark spots receded. When they were over, Silver Knight took another syringe and installed it on him again. Sakaki's painful cries were stronger this time, as his body began to reform slowly. Midori held him down all the time. When he stopped screaming, his body was repaired.

- "Why...?" - Sakaki panted.

- "This is Aura's wish." - Silver Knight answered. - "You may have been the enemy... but she knows what AIDA can do to a mind... she wishes to believe you were being manipulated. And for that... she gives you a second chance."

- "But I am dead..." - Sakaki whispered.

- "You have become an entity within The World. And as such, Aura wishes you to continue existing. I can help you get used to it, for I myself exist only within this realm" - Midori explained. Silver Knight watched her in fascination. "Though... unlike you, I never existed in the real world... so please bear with me." - She extended her hand.

- "What can I lose?" - Sakaki stood up. - "Guess I will have to get used to it..."

- "For now... we travel. Follow me." - Midori took Sakaki away.

Silver Knight watched them leave. He wondered why that task was given to him, but decided not to dwell on it. Everything was fine once more. He logged out. He had many screenshots to take from the video he had been recording all day long.

* * *

**- Tokyo Narita International Airport, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- ****10:50 PM, Saturday September 30, 2017 -**

Shuugo walked ahead, with his mother, carrying most of the bags of the group. Rena walked besides the quiet Chika, who had not spoken a word for several hours. After logging off from the game, the Kunisaki Twins had taken the girl back to the hotel, where she broke down with Rena. Shuugo, not knowing what to do, simply stood away from them. Upon the questioning glance of his mother, he did his best to explain what happened while they were out. When Rena returned and spoke with her mother, the elder Kunisaki made a few phone calls, pulling some strings, to get earlier return tickets. The woman rationalized that whatever had happened, neither of the kids wanted to stay much longer.

- "You sure about this Chika? Leaving without saying anything?" - Rena asked.

- "Does it matter? Give it a rest. He obviously made his choice." - Chika answered calmly. Rena knew she was trying to act though.

- "If that is what you wish..." - Rena sighed. She glanced ahead and saw Shuugo besides her mother. Seeing his wide eyes made her curious, and following his sight, her own eyes widened. - "Uh... you really... really sure Chika?"

- "Why do you insist Rena? I am sure." - The red head grumbled.

- "Well... I think you may be being a bit rash..." - The girl, with a lone strand of pink hair over her own natural one spoke.

- "Huh? If you want to say something, spit it out. I am not in the mood for games." - Chika glared at her friend. Rena's answer was to point towards the entrance. Chika's eyes widened upon seeing the boy in question, being helped out by Salvador and Hiroshi. - "Ryou..."

Freeing himself from Hiroshi and Salvador's aid, Misaki Ryou walked forwards. His eyes never left those of Chika's as he did so. Stopping in front of her, he scratched his head. - "Hey..."

Glaring to the side, Chika answered in anger. - "Do not 'hey' me. What do you want?" - Her tone was hostile.

- "Listen... I came looking for you... so at least... please... look at me..." - Ryou sighed.

- "Why should I?" - Chika spat back. She saw Hiroshi and Salvador joining Junko, Akira and Yuki.

- "Because I care about you..." - Ryou answered.

- "Liar..." - She turned around, showing her back to him. She saw Rena and Shuugo watching her, alongside their mother. She frowned. - "You were obviously very cozy with Atoli... why not stay with her?"

- "I was glad to see her... I shall admit. Because I really felt responsible... but... it is not what you are thinking." - The boy sighed.

- "Oh? Care to enlighten me? Oh great Misaki Ryou?" - She grumbled in response.

- "Ugh... you are not making this easy for me you know?" - He sighed. - "This past weeks I have been doing a lot of thinking... and I have been told twice to be honest with myself... and that is what I intend to do... Chika... I like you a lot... please... do not end things like this..." - He asked her.

Chika felt a tug at his words, but her mind was doubtful. Turning around, she sought his eyes. - "Why should I believe you? Today... today you hurt me a lot... when you said it could have been better if we had not spent so much time speaking through phone... and yet I followed you inside the game... only to see you seeking her...!"

- "I... I thought it was better to break all ties... so Sakaki would not seek you out as well... I... I was stupid..." - He scratched his head.

- "I can see that..." - She frowned.

- "Chika... I am not really good with words..." - He grumbled.

- "Oh really?" - She glared at him, which made Ryou roll his eyes.

- "You are not helping..." - He grumbled.

- "Am I supposed to help? Idiot." - She turned to walk away, but Ryou took hold of her wrist. - "Let me go Ryou."

- "Please accept this..." - He showed a bell-shaped flower to the girl.

- "How stupid do you think I am? You think a flower can fix everything?" - Chika glared, enraged.

- "Do you know what this flower is?" - Ryou calmly asked.

- "How should I know? Does it matter?" - Chika tried to force herself free.

- "Its a HoneySuckle..." - Ryou whispered as he free Chika's wrist. Her eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

- "A... HoneySuckle...?" - She glanced at the flower on her hand.

- "Do you remember what HoneySuckles symbolize?" - Ryou smiled at the girl, who glanced at his eyes.

- "Devoted Affection..." - Both teens spoke at the same time. Ryou walked forward and embraced her as Chika allowed some tears to fall from her eyes.

- "Can I really trust you...?" - Chika asked from within his arms.

- "You can..." - He whispered.

- "I need you to promise me something..." - She spoke.

- "Sure... what is it?" - He asked her.

- "I need you to promise me that you will always be there... that you will be sweet and caring... no matter how demanding or needy I am..." - She blushed.

- "I promise. I love you Chika..." - Ryou said as he took hold of her chin, lifting it up. He lowered his face as her eyes closed, their lips finally meeting.

On the background, Salvador high fived Junko and Yuki, who smirked at the sight. Hiroshi embraced Akira as she smiled at the sight. Ahead of them, Rena cleaned a lone tear from her face, while her Mother asked if they still needed the tickets. Shuugo shrugged as he watched, taking hold of Rena's hand on his own. Ryou and Chika continued to kiss, oblivious to the people walking besides them, seeing them with reproachful eyes.

* * *

**- ****Epilogue -**

- **Home of Oguro Natsume, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 01:00 AM, Sunday October 01, 2017 -**

Oguro Natsume grumbled as she walked inside her room. After reaching the second to last floor of the Forest of Pain, she had taken off her M2D to get some food. As she ate a late dinner her eyes bugged out upon seeing what had taken place while she struggled through the dangerous event. Hitting her forehead, on the table, she grumbled in annoyance.

- "I can not believe I missed all that!! Damn it!!" - She grumbled. - "And from the scenes I saw... not only Haseo was there... but Kite too!! And the rest of the old team!! Gah!!!"

Pissed, she returned to her room. Pouting she pressed the M2D to her face. She was not in the mood of sleeping, therefore she was logging in to finish the stupid event which held her out of the most interesting battle of the year. As she advanced through the floor, she viciously slashed the poor monsters that dared stand on her path. Entering the last floor, she walked towards the Final Boss. Middle way, she stopped, hearing voices.

- "Huh? Someone is here?" - Walking towards the voices, Natsume wondered who could be here. She had not seen anyone else this deep down on the dungeon. Seeing a long haired man speaking, with a monitor no less, she stopped. She was about to question him, when she heard the word 'AIDA'.

- "AIDA's autonomous reaction was an unexpected factor. But even with it, the outcome was the same. It did not affect out predictions." - The man spoke.

- "_Excellent. The loss of AIDA is of no matter. Even Morganna was just a tool. Status on the Unwilling?" - _The voice from the monitor spoke in a static voice.

- "Most of them have gathered. Just very few of them did not log, but we believe their accounts were re-created. So it would be a matter of time. Nevertheless... those that logged in would suffice." - The man answered.

- "_Excellent... Operation Gathering of the Unwilling complete... prepare for the next stage... prepare to open the Gate of the Uroboros..." - _The man disappeared.

- "Yes Master..." - The man laughed.

Natsume, wide-eyed, could not believe what she heard. Everything that had happened had been a twisted plan from these unknown people. Gulping, she ran. She needed to inform Kite and Haseo about this. They needed to know. As she ran, she suddenly lost her footing, crashing on the floor, as her leg hit a root.

- "My... my... we have a rat... and what is this? One of the Unwilling? Perfect." - Natsume tried to summon her twin blades only to see a sudden flash of light.

The man glanced at Natsume from behind his gun, from which smoke emerged. Blowing it off, he smirked. Approaching the crystallized Natsume he began to laugh.

In the real world... Oguro Natsume fell hard to the floor... unconscious... her monitor began to darken as red words appeared.

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

The monitor died.

* * *

_To: Player at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Sender: RyougaZell at TheWorldR2 dot com  
Subject: Congratulations on Clearing Gathering of the Unwilling!!!_

_RyougaZell here, admin at your service._

_Congratulations on clearing Gathering of the Unwilling!!_

_Do you wish to create a Save Clear File?_

_-Yes  
-No_

_Please do be aware that even though the main story has ended, there are still things going on. Things still need to be explained, while several mysteries remained unsolved. I will be emailing you shortly, giving you access to the glossary behind 'Gathering of the Unwilling' and the reasons for many things (like naming, locations and more)._

_For now... I have unlocked the preview trailer for 'Gate of Uroboros'_

_Farewell!!!_

_RyougaZell  
- "The Twilight is not just a time for darkness to come... but also... a time for light to come..."_

* * *

'_**Gate of Uroboros**'_

_Why are you doing this?_

_Revenge..._

_Today we have a transfer student._

_The First Lost One?_

_Seek the Twilight Dragon._

_You are fired._

_Will you be my friend? Nya?_

_Why are you not coming out? Skeith?_

_You are hereby under arrest_

_We shall be Gods!!!_

_Where are you???_

_Will you accept her as your wife?_

_So Lady Subaru has returned... nice..._

_Why is this happening?_

_Soon... _


	31. Special Chapter

**.hack//Gathering of the Unwilling**

Special Chapter

Started Chapter: 27-June-2009  
Finished Chapter: 27-June-2009  
First Post: 27-June-2009  
Last Edit:

Disclaimer:

All original materials belong to their respective owners. Dot Hack belongs to Bandai and CyberConnect2. No copyright infringement is intended.]  
This story ignores the existence of .hack//LINK, the deletion of The World R:2 and the release of The World R:X. Characters from .hack//LINK may or may not appear.

* * *

**Special ****Chapter**

**- Takeguma Unive****rsity Hospital, Misaki Ryou's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 0****8:45 AM, Friday October 06, 2017 -**

Misaki Ryou stepped out of the bathroom already clad on clean clothes. One week had passed since the final battle against Morganna, Cubia and AIDA. One week since he last saw Chika, before she returned to Hokkaido alongside the Kunisaki Twins. Seeking the girl, before she left, had put strain on his wounds so Kyoko, mother of Junko and wife of Tokuoka, had decided to leave the boy inside the hospital for a full week. Tomonari Kasumi, Kuhn's user, had been released three days ago, so the only entertainment Ryou had was watching TV, texting Chika and frequent visits from his new friends.

Friends. Ryou allowed himself to smile a bit at the word. Never before the Twilight Brigade would he believed he would find friends. After his accident, when he was little, Ryou had become a loner. Seven years had to pass for the boy to understand what had happened to him. He still had not come into terms about his old self... but he was trying. He was not the same boy he had been before. He had changed. But... that past was still part of him. And he wanted to try. Feeling the vibration of his cellphone, the teen glanced at it.

- '_Hey Ryou! If I am not mistaken... you should be leaving the hospital right now!' _

_- 'I am glad you are better. Rena and Kunisaki say hi. I will call you tonight.'_

_- 'Your Empress' -_

Ryou grinned at the message and typed an answer right back.

- '_Hey Chika... yeah, I am about to leave actually.'_

_- 'My parents are already waiting downstairs. I swear... they are overreacting.' _

_- 'If Hayami and Satou had not calm them down... they would have tried to make me return home. No thanks.'_

_- 'I will tell you more tonight.'_

_- 'Your Emperor'_

Pocketing the phone, Ryou exited the room nodding at the awaiting nurse. He saw his name being removed from the door as he walked away. He shook his head in amusement remembering all the times he had visited the very same room when Shino had been comatose. It was very ironic he had ended up the same room just because Kasumi had been there. Shrugging it off, Ryou walked towards the elevator. He almost crashed with a nurse, who had suddenly appeared out from another hallway.

- "Ah! I am so sorry!!" - The nurse bowed, embarrassed.

- "Its okay. Nothing happened." - Ryou rose his hands, trying to calm the nurse.

- "Still.. I am sorry. Oh! You are the patient that is leaving?" - The nurse saw Ryou nod. - "Take care of yourself." - She bowed.

Ryou saw the nurse approach a girl, who had lost eyes. As the elevator's door closed, he heard the nurse talking with the girl. - "You should be in your room Miss Oguro..."

* * *

- **Tokyo University Campus Grounds - Real Life -  
- 01:43 PM, Friday October 06, 2017 -**

Yuki gagged as she saw Kasumi and Mai acting all lovey-dovey inside the cafeteria, from the outside. Her pencil dangled dangerously between her nose and her upper lip, as she pouted, bored out of her mind. Books laid spread over the bench where she sat, trying to comprehend what she was studying. Giving a small annoyed scream, she allowed her head to fall flat on the bench. Several students surrounding her sweatdropped at the sight.

- "Mou... I do not understand this..." - She glanced at Mai again. - "Mai... help!!" - She cried crocodile tears.

A sudden chim from her laptop broke Yuki out of her depressed status. Her eyes widened upon seeing the name of the sender and a grin came to her face. - "Kyoko answered!" - She opened the email and began to read. Her old friend, Tohno Kyoko, had left Japan several years ago, just a while after the Twilight Incident. Currently she lived in South Africa, where she studied nature. Several days ago the girl had emailed her, asking about the events on TV. Upon learning of what had transpired, Kyoko had demanded to know every small detail. Yuki did not miss the chance to tease her friend, for having been left uninvolved, fact that amused both Mai and Kasumi. Junko had just asked to know who this girl was, curious for she had the same name as her mother. Not that it was an uncommon name anyway.

As Yuki typed on her laptop, while adjusting her glasses, a pair of people suddenly sat in front of her, in the same bench. Raising her eyes, she grinned at her friends. - "Hey Hiro! Akira!" -

- "Hey." - Akira smiled at her friend. Hiroshi excused himself as he went to buy food for both of them. - "Studying?" -

- "More like trying to..." - Yuki sighed. - "I just do not get this..." - She whined.

Akira glanced above the charts Yuki was studying and pouted. - "Wish I could help you... but this is Chinese for me." - She scratched her head.

- "I could say the same of your Law classes." - Yuki's head fell on the bench again. - "I will ask Mai later..."

- "Where is she anyway?" - Akira asked and Yuki pointed inside the cafeteria. Following Yuki's pointed finger, Akira spotted Mai and Kasumi greeting Hiroshi. - "Ah... I see... he is stealing her from you." - Akira smirked.

- "Yeah. Laugh at poor me." - The girl took off her glasses. - "Ah! I give up... I will try later again." - She began to clean the bench from her books and charts. - "So... Akira..."

- "Yes?" - The girl asked as she checked a text message, from her brother.

- "Have you guys decided the date for the wedding?" - Yuki smirked as she saw Akira blush. She waited for her friend's answer while placing her chin on her hands.

- "Yeah..." - Akira whispered. Yuki did not get her answer as Hiroshi approached that very same moment.

- "Here you go." - Hiroshi said handing Akira her lunch. He sat besides her and gave Yuki a can of hot coffee.

- "Come on! Tell me, Tell me!" - Yuki begged. Hiroshi blinked and Akira told him she asked about their wedding's date. Recognition reached his eyes and he just smirked.

- "Its not like we can keep it a secret forever, ne? Besides... our parents already know. Yasuhiko and Kazu are probably spreading it around campus as we speak." - Hiroshi said, as a matter of fact.

- "Ugh... you got a point there. What a way to ruin suspense..." - Akira pouted. - "Better call Mai and Tomonari-kun then."

Yuki immediately stood up and went to fetch her friends. A grin spread over her face all the while. Hiroshi and Akira smirked at the girl's antics. Their hands soon joined as they waited for the trio. Several students tried to approach them, in order to ask Akira her autograph, but they were shooed away by a new arrival. Akira smiled upon seeing her old friend, Asaoka Yuuko, smirking at her.

- "Hey Akira! Hiroshi-san!" - The girl sat besides them.

- "Yuuko! How have you been?" - Akira asked her friend.

- "Ah. You know me. I have been here and there. Sometimes I miss Tennis." - She shrugged. - "And I hear you two have been busy." - She smirked as the two gulped. Seven years ago, Yuuko had been on the Tennis club alongside Akira. Thanks to fate, she ended up investigating the Epitaph of Twilight alongside Akira and Akira's old 'stalker', Hagiya. After the events of the Twilight, Yuuko had practically forced Akira to tell her the truth behind her involvement on The World. She had been shocked, but had promised to keep the secret.

- "Yeah. It was though. And worst of all... my parents forced everything out of Kouta." - Akira sighed.

- "That bad, huh? But I never expected for you to return there. It must have been a real emergency." - The girl asked.

- "You have no idea." - Hiroshi sighed. Upon seeing Yuki approach, followed by Mai and Kasumi, Akira promised Yuuko to tell her everything later. After a quick introduction, the four young people watched the pair in anticipation.

- "We have decided to marry on December 24." - Akira smiled. As the girl squealed, Kasumi congratulated Hiroshi.

- "A Christmas wedding! How romantic!" - Mai exclaimed while Yuki cheered. Yuuko already had enveloped Akira in a hug.

The group did not care about the people watching them as they just chatted, while enjoying the day. Things were finally peaceful.

* * *

**- Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music Dorms, Room of Shoji An and Miyake Kira, Tokyo - Real Life –  
- 0****3:25 PM, Friday October 06, 2017 -**

Sakuma Ryo could swear something was off with his adopted daughter and their friend. The man could swear he had caught them stealing glances at each other now and then. Deciding to not ask, the man sighed as he threw some rice onto his mouth. They were having a late lunch after returning from An's semestral visit with her physiologist. The man was glad that An's return to the game had not had any repercussion on her. Sakuma had feared that entering into contact with Morganna, once more, would had caused An to have a regression to the time she had been mistreated by her blood father. He had to thank Kira for taking care of her.

- "Well... I guess I should go." - The man stretched as he stood up. - "Thank book is not writing itself anytime soon..." - He added.

- "Do let me read it when you have it ready old man!" - Kira smirked while An laughed.

- "Oi! I am not that old!" - Ryo joined their laughter. After hugging An, the man left the room.

Glancing at each other's eyes, An took hold of Kira's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. - "Everything okay?" - An asked.

- "Yeah. I was just thinking about your visit to the Doctor. I am glad you are okay." - Kira answered.

- "Me too." - They walked to the couch. - "Seems I have finally let all that behind." - She smiled. - "And I am really happy we could find Sora."

- "We should visit him again. Who knew he would become such a cute boy?" - Kira giggled.

- "He is taken, you know. And you already have me." - An approached Kira's face.

- "I know. And I would not change this... for anything..." - Kira began to close her eyes.

As their faces approached to each other, the door was suddenly opened. - "Hey sorry... I forgot my keys and..." - Sakuma Ryo's words were lost to the wind.

Caught red handed, both girls blushed. An barely managed to spit out a word. - "Oops?"

* * *

**- Mizuhara Haruka's Apartment, Aoyama - Real Life -  
- 08:24 PM, Friday October 06, 2017 -**

Watarai Kazushi threw his coat, in a couch, as he took off his shoes while entering Haruka's apartment. With a new take on life, as a weight had been lifted from his shoulders upon finding Lycoris was alive, the man had been frequenting Haruka's home in a daily base. Seeking for the woman, he found her engrossed on her laptop, typing furiously.

- "You at it again love?" - He said as he approached.

- "Ah! Kazushi! Welcome back." - She kissed his cheek. - "I am about to finish my last poem."

- "Can I see it?" - He asked and she closed the monitor. - "Aw!!"

- "Not yet. You will see it later tonight, alongside everyone else. I will be posting it on the forum after sending it to Aura. She wanted to create an epitaph with it." - On his alarmed face she elaborated. - "Not that kind of Epitaph you dimwit. A stone monument. For the area she is preparing."

- "Ah. You had me scared for a moment love." - He sat on the bed and turned on the TV.

- '_OH!! You are our hero Piroshi-san!!!"' - _Kazushi promptly fell on his face. -

- "What the hell??" - He cursed as he saw Mr Usagimaru and Rachel singing Piroshi's song. - "How?"

Haruka laughed at his expression. - "You did not know? Those two are dot hackers." -

- "Ah... that explains it..." - He sighed. - "But still... why that song?"

Haruka could only laugh at his expression. He glanced at the monitor and smirked. - (Twilight Knights... what a name...)

* * *

**- Restaurant in Tokyo - Real Life -  
- 09:25 PM, Friday October 06, 2017 -**

Salvador and Tokuoka laughed hard at Piroshi's joke. Michiru, Kyoko and Piroshi's wife, Hana, watched them in amusement. Junko had staid at home, taking care of Piroshi's one year old son. The group of adults had become fast friends after just a week

- "Seriously! I can not believe they would air your song! Those two are nuts!" - Tokuoka roared in laughter.

- "I was really surprised too! I have been immortalized!!" - Piroshi smirked.

- "After that crash, who would not?" - Salvador joked back. - "They way you fell from Megin Fi was hilarious!! Specially with Mecha Grunty holding you!!"

While the men joked, the women... at least two of them... sought their current victim... the third woman of their group.

- "So... are you two going out?" - Hana asked and Michiru almost choked on her drink.

- "Ah! Do tell, do tell!!" - Kyoko smirked.

- "Well... you see..." - Michiru blushed a pretty shade of red. She was saved from answering as a text message suddenly arrived on the three males cellphone's. The attention of the three women was brought towards the occurrence.

- "Lets see..." - Salvador muttered. - "Keywords?"

- "Aura!!" - Piroshi smiled.

- "So its ready huh?" - Tokuoka smirked.

- "I wanna see this... you guys coming? We can prepare characters for you." - Piroshi asked Tokuoka and the women.

Slowly, the group left the restaurant, after paying their bill. Michiru glanced at Salvador's back as the brazilian-japanese waved goodbye at the others. She surprised herself when she suddenly took hold of his right hand. Salvador looked at her in surprise, but gave her a charming smile as he gently squeezed her hand.

* * *

**- ****Omega Hidden Holy Twilight, Twilight Knights Headquarters - Game -  
- 09:30 PM, Friday October 06, 2017 -**

Aura smiled as she saw the players warping inside the area she had prepared for them. She had recreated the Omega server specially to house the new home for her friends. Lycoris and Zefie floated besides her, excitedly. Her Azure Knights floated above the castle like structure. Fireworks began to explode as the festival on the grounds began. Turning around, she floated towards the castle.

- "You not joining them Mama?" - Zefie asked.

- "I will dear. I am just giving the finishing touch." - Aura answered.

- "Finishing touch?" - Lycoris asked.

- "Yes. I just received Hokuto's email. It is time for me to add this... to begin a new legend." - Aura smiled.

Lycoris and Zefie smiled as they saw their Mother placing the poem on the stone Epitaph. Grins filled their tiny faces as the AI finished carving the poem. Taking her hands, the three AI floated away, leaving the epitaph alone, waiting to be found by the new residents of the area.

'Twilight Knights'

They Came and Fought.  
They Came and Fought, those beloved Friends of the Goddess!  
They Came and Fought for those who need Them once again.

They have risen once again!  
They have risen once again!  
The Dark Goddess who fought the birth of the Light.  
The Hidden One who was Our Mirror.  
The Dark Ones who Ate the Feelings.

Look at who Came, Friends of Old and New, to fight to save this World.  
The Warrior with Eyes of the Stars and the Minstrel who has written the Sagas,  
both who loved the Child who walked the Path of Spider Lily's.  
Friends of the Sleeping Child who first met the Goddess.  
The Dot Hackers who have stood up to the Dark Goddess and the Hidden One.  
The Playmates of the Western Wind.  
The Fighters of the Moonlight Tree, Warriors of Red Lion, and the Knights of the Arena.  
The Eight of Infinity who also fought against the Hidden One.

On the Fields below the Great Dragon they Fought.  
On the Fields below the Great Dragon they Fought.  
They fought for hours and as Hope rose and fell yet they always stood tall.  
When the troubles were at their worst the Children of the Outlands came.  
And thus the Battle changed…  
Hope was restored at the swing of the first sword.  
The Cannon of the Gods was Fired and the Battle won.

All who Fought and Hoped and Prayed…  
All connected to this World…  
We thank you…  
The Knights of Twilight.

(Credits of the Poem to: Dark Queen Helba)

* * *

_Do you want to load .hack Gathering of the Unwilling's Glossary?_

_Load._

_The Case of __'The Beginning'_

_When this story began it was directly tied with G.U.'s ending. Several scenes were even directly transcripted from the ending, but twisted a bit to fit the universe I wanted to create. Specially Haseo's ending with Atoli. Lets face it. Haseo and Atoli are canon. But within my own whim as an Author, I broke this. I like Atoli, do not get me wrong. But her character is full of flaws. The girl has great issues. Some of them were explored on this story, while others would be explained on the sequel. She is a strong girl and she can overcome them. Specially with her parents on her side this time around. _

_But anyway... I am deviating. The purpose of the glossary shall be to name reasons besides naming, if there are, and to mention all the mistakes._

_- __The Case of G.U. and Roots -_

_Working with G.U. and Roots characters was specially easy. No one had to be named, for almost everybody used had been named officially. With the sole exception of Sophora, but I will speak of her on the Alcor section._

_One thing I noticed, while checking real names, was that Asta and Gord shared the same family name. There is no canonical proof this too are related, but I found it funny that both of them use a character of their opposite gender. I decided to make them siblings._

_A character I came to like a lot while writing was Piros the 3rd. God knows I used to avoid him when I played the games... now I regret it. He is fun to write... and fun to make fun off._

_Several of the 'friendships' of the G.U. characters were definitely not canon. For instance Alkaid with Rena and Shuugo... or even Tabby with Carl. But... their own backgrounds... or lack of them... helped me to tie them together as much believable it could be._

_- The Case of Alcor, Zero and Cell -_

_Ah... the one volume manga and the novels. Three less known hacks. Working with Zero was specially difficult since no translation exists. I had to create my own characterization for both Carl and her mother, based on whatever I could find on them. And I kinda screwed a bit. Carl's name is not Junko, as I wrote. Her real name is Junka. With an 'a'. I never went back to fix it... specially since I liked Junko more. Blame the author._

_Alcor brought me another great mistake. When I wrote its scenes, I had not bought the manga. Several months later I got my hands over the Spanish version (15 Euros). A co-worker was studying at Spain and shipped me the book directly to Mexico. Damn Spanish comic book stores wanted to charge me 20 Euros to send me the manga. Screw them. Anyway... the mistake. This story makes it clear that neither Yuasa nor Kuramoto Chika ever knew that either of them played the game... less their identities. Alcor proves his wrong. The second to last chapter of the manga shows Alkaid figuring out that Yuasa was Nanase, her character before creating Sophora. But oh well... if I inserted Rena on their past... we could just ignore this fact. (Please?)_

_Yuasa was never given a name on the manga nor in G.U. And I needed one. The name Miki did not had a significant origin (as most of the names I used). I was just thinking of Sanada Akihiko's deceased sister from Persona 3: FES. There is no ulterior meaning._

_Cell's characters were easier to work with. Midori, being a cell created being, was specially fun to write. Her speech was always direct to the point. No questions asked. She began to develop feelings thanks to all the friends she was forced to make while trapped. Specially Saburou. What is her purpose upon taking Sakaki away? As Aura and Zelkova wished... they do now want him to die, not to remain an enemy. Time would tell if their hope is paid or no._

_- The Case of Liminality -_

_Tohno Kyoko. The big absent. She was really not needed. Sue me. I do not dislike her... its just that... her character would not really fit alongside Mai and Yuki this time around. Specially with the age difference._

_The big breakup between Mai and Kasumi was never completely addressed. This story tries to give them their happy ending._

_- The Case of Sign -_

_People have asked. Why breakup Subaru and Tsukasa? Simply put... author's whim. Sorry. I always thought Mimiru had a thing for Tsukasa before Subaru came into the picture. Why make them a pair when they are both girls? Well... Tsukasa seems to not care about that since she already had a relationship with Subaru._

_Miyake Kira... Mimiru's created name gave me a headache. I was browsing japanese names and stumbled upon Kira and liked it. Miyake was chosen by a friend, since he thought it sounded nice alongside Kira. And it did. Late did I notice my fluke. Akira.... Kira... BlackRose... Mimiru. Ack!! How could I do that? However this shall be used a joke between them in the sequel. It was going to be used here... but they never met face to face during this ordeal._

_Crim's name, Shin, came from his voice actor. Nothing more._

_- The Case of IMQO and UDEDEN-_

_The big apple of the feast. I am placing IMQO and UDEDEN together because Ouka goes besides Fumikazu._

_Kite's name is kinda easy to figure out. Hiroshi... nicknamed Hiro... which sounds the same as 'Hero'. Clever? Not really. Satou was given to him because it was a common name, and I was thinking of the main character from NHK ni Youkoso._

_Balmung's name, Akio, came from a character from CLANNAD. His last name, Hiyama, came from a list of names, the same as with Mimiru. It was unintentional that is ended as an anagram of Hayami. Damn it!_

_Orca's last name, Mori, came from Memento Mori. Yes... I was thinking of Persona 3 again. And yes, I am aware Memento Mori is not exclusive of Persona 3, but I was thinking of that._

_Ouka's name came from Sasaki Makie (Negima) and Yagami Sayu (Death Note)._

_Most of the other names did not really had a specific origin... or I forgot. Sorry._

_- The Case of the Unknown German Woman -_

_Who is she anyways? Read the sequel (when its written). Yes. I'm evil_

* * *

**- Unknown Area - Game -  
- 09:45 PM, Friday October 06, 2017 -**

The silhouette of a smirking man could be seen as he spied on the gathered players, at Aura's festival, through the monitors in the room. Hearing footsteps, a young woman approached him.

- "Ah... you are here... have the others...?" - The man asked.

- "Not yet. They are not ready. Preparations are still underway." - The woman answered.

- "Tell them to take their time. We will not act for some time... Operation Gate of Uroboros is still on planning stages." - The man licked a lollipop.

- "Very well..." - The woman warped out. A second silhouette appeared. It was smaller.

- "Do you trust her?" - The new female voice asked.

- "Not really. But... we are in the same boat." - The man turned around.

- "Nice boat." - The small silhouette giggled.

- "Idiot." -

* * *

**- Takeguma Unive****rsity Hospital, Oguro Natsume's Room, Tokyo - Real Life -**

**- ****10:45 PM, Friday October 06, 2017 -**

The nurse entered the room and glanced at the girl. Her unfocused eyes made her sigh. Over a week had passed since the girl had been brought, and she had not uttered a word since. The Mother of the girl sat besides her, with a pained expression on her face. Seconds later, a doctor entered behind the nurse.

- "Oguro-san, good evening. Sorry for being so late. I had an operation to attend." - The doctor excused himself.

- "Its okay Doctor. Do you have the results of my daughter's exams?" - She asked. Her husband glanced at them from the entrance of the room.

- "Yes. There is nothing wrong with your daughter. I am afraid we do not understand why she is in this condition." - The man sighed. - "Forgive the words but... its as if she was an empty shell..."

- "Can you help her?" - Natsume's father asked.

- "We will try and..." - He was interrupted as Natsume's eyes suddenly gain focus.

- "Where... am I?" - The girl spoke surprising her parents, the Doctor and the nurse.

- "Natsume!!" - Her mother cried.

- "Air..." - Natsume gasped. When her mother released her, everybody was shocked upon her next words. - "Who... are you? Who... am I?"


End file.
